


Kingdom Hearts IV: The Search for Hope

by Undesirable13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Kairi Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 293,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undesirable13/pseuds/Undesirable13
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sora left to search for Kairi. When a falling star signals the return of a fallen friend, it sets in motion a chain of events that could bring about the beginning of the end (or the end of the beginning). The Foretellers gather, the Master returns, and we finally answer the question: What's in the box? [Sequel to Kingdom Hearts III. Not Re:Mind Canon compliant.]
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Fanfiction.net
> 
> Whilst the general idea for this story has been bouncing around my head for several years, the final concept was created and outlined in November 2019 – after the release (and multiple play-throughs) of Kingdom Hearts III, but before the official release of Kingdom Hearts re:Mind DLC. Some of the lore which was subsequently confirmed in Re:Mind, along with its ending, are therefore not included in this story.
> 
> During process of outlining this story, I tried to stay compliant with as much of the available lore as possible. However, as with any fan-authored work, there are some elements of personal interpretation, artistic license and some part of the lore which have been deliberately omitted. This story does not include any reference to the Kingdom Hearts III secret Shibuya ending, and Shibuya will not be a feature of this story.
> 
> As with almost every story I have ever tried to write, a simple plot bunny quickly took on a life of its own – helped, of course, by the overwhelming amount of lore, theories and rampant speculation in the fandom. To give you an idea of how large I expect this project to be:
> 
> The outline took 4 days to complete, not including preliminary lore research prior to officially starting the outline.
> 
> The outline alone is 17,599 words. This does not include supporting notes, summaries and outlines which account for an estimated 2,500 words meaning that this project is already over 20,000 words and counting and I haven’t written a single word of the actual story. 
> 
> Much in the way that the Kingdom Hearts numbered games (1/2/3) focus primarily on Sora, this story will focus primarily on Kairi. My girl was done dirty, and this is my attempt to fix that. 
> 
> With all that said, I think it’s time to get on with the story! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the properties, characters, names, places, items or other assets associated with the franchise. These remain the property of their respective owners, license holders or other controllers. I am grateful to the Kingdom Hearts team and associated organisations for their creation of Kingdom Hearts, for without them this story would not exist. This story has been created based on existing established canon lore, numerous fan theories discussed online, and an element of my own imagination. It is in no way designed to be considered canon or an official part of the franchise. This story is being published for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 | THE RETURN**

* * *

The pre-dawn air was warm and gentle, slipping around his ankles and sneaking under the collar of his jacket. The salt stung his nose with a pleasant familiarity as the waves lapped against the sand.

How long had it been since his last visit? Too long, and yet – as always – not long enough. It was painful to come back here without them. Sometimes he wished he could avoid it altogether but fate, as ever, had other plans.

"I can't believe you ever wanted to leave this place."

The tide was out, recently receded, and their bare feet left soggy footprints in their wake as they slowly wandered along the shore. Naminé's eyes were filled with wonder as she stared up at the last of the stars as they were swallowed by the light of the rising sun. Riku huffed a quiet half-laugh.

"Yeah… I can't believe I ever thought of this place as a prison," he murmured. He stared out at the smallest island – their island – his eyes following the curve of the crooked paopu tree. His heart ached painfully, sending tingles through his gut, and he grimaced. "Now I almost wish I'd never left."

"You don't mean that." Her expression was serious but there was a grin tugging at the corner of her lips and her eyes were fixing him with that gaze of hers that said she _knew_. And she did, perhaps better than any of them. She was right, of course; he would never have appreciated home quite so much if it weren't for everything he'd been through, but he couldn't deny that it hurt not to have them beside him. His gaze drifted to the docks, to the small rowboats that bobbed beside the crooked outcropping. He could practically hear them; her pretending she was too weak to row herself across and him eagerly volunteering.

Naminé's fingers slipped around his wrist and squeezed lightly, pulling him from his thoughts. He nodded his thanks, forcing a smile for her sake. She could see right through it, of course, but sometimes it helped to pretend.

"So," he said as she tucked her hands back in to the pockets of her yellow sundress, "where do you want to go after we've seen the others?" She watched him for a moment, studying him carefully, before she turned her attention out towards the sea.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "Somewhere new. Somewhere we haven't been yet." Riku laughed a little at that, his eyes catching the way she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"I think we're running out of worlds that we can visit on our own," he answered. "We may need to see if we can sneak Donald away from Daisy for a spell or two to help us blend in." Naminé giggled in to her hand.

"I can't believe he hasn't travelled again. It's been almost three years." She tucked several strands of windswept blonde hair back behind her ear as they started off again, meandering closer to the docks. The tide would be coming in soon; Riku could see it swallowing more of the beach with each wave.

"He blames Daisy. Says she won't let him out of her sight." He paused, feeling a smile pulling at his lips. "I can't say he seems all that disappointed."

"Goofy too. Who knew he had a son? Have you ever met him?"

"Max? Yeah, once or twice in passing. He hangs out with Donald's nephews sometimes." Max was the spitting image of his father, right down to his large eyes and his buck teeth, though his hair was wilder and his limbs lankier. Riku turned to Naminé only to find her several paces behind him, crouched in the foam. Nimble fingers plucked a seashell from the sand and she waited for the tide come back in to wash the silt from its surface. Riku chuckled. "Don't you have enough?" She stood and held the shell towards the lightening sky, examining it from every angle.

"Not like this one," she said. With a satisfied nod she reached for her bag, withdrawing a pouch of shells – one for every beach they'd visited. She added the latest shell to her collection and drew the pouch shut again, storing is securely in her bag alongside her sketchbook and a book of pressed flowers. Both Naminé and Xion had taken to collecting flowers and shells on their travels and trading them whenever their paths crossed. Riku liked to pretend that he didn't know why; that they weren't replacing Sora's lingering memories of violence and darkness and making their own, replacing them with beauty. Riku also liked to ignore that of all the things they could have chosen to collect, they had both chosen things that reminded him – reminded them all – of Kairi.

"We'd better get over to town if we're going to meet the others for breakfast," he said, turning towards the docks and heading for the rowboat Xion had left docked for them. Naminé didn't follow.

"Can… Can we wait a while?" she asked, her voice timid and uncertain. He stopped and turned back to her, waiting for her to continue. "I'd like to watch the sunrise."

The beach on Play Island – the only part of the island that didn't meet the sea in a wall of jagged rock – faced West towards the main islands. With a wave of hillocks and towering trees between them and the Eastern horizon it was perhaps the worst place in all of Destiny Islands to watch the sun come up, but Riku smiled and nodded. Even after three years of freedom, of having her own body and her own voice and her own mind, she was still learning how to look out for her own interests (and who was he to deny such a simple request?).

She was bolstered, no doubt, by the fact that the changing colours of the cloudless sky made for an excellent photo opportunity. As Riku nodded she beamed and rushed forwards, snaring his arm and spinning him around to put the ocean and the sky behind them. She whipped her phone from her bag and leant her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"Say 'cheese'!"

Naminé's phone was filled with pictures. Some were of great monuments, like the golden gates of Olympus or the glistening ice castle in Arrendale. Others focused on the beauty of the moment, such as Corona's Festival of Lights or Notre Dame's Feast of Fools. Mostly the pictures were of people Naminé had met; those who remembered her name and smiled when they saw her face.

"Sometimes," Naminé had said once, "I wish everyone could have a phone like this, so nobody ever had to forget anyone."

The Gummiphone emitted a synthetic whirring sound and Riku blinked several times to clear the flash from his eyes. Naminé giggled as she looked over the picture and Riku snorted.

"You know I don't take good pictures," he said, not quite able to keep from grinning. He leant over her shoulder and risked a glance, bracing himself for the results. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth lopsided, and did his nose really look like that? He ran his fingers over the lump he had acquired over a decade ago when Sora had caught him between the eyes with a wooden sword.

Naminé squinted at the screen, staring intently before letting out a gasp and whirling towards the sea, pointing towards the sky.

"Riku, look! A shooting star!"

Despite his best efforts, Riku hadn't been able to take Naminé to see a star shower (and she desperately wanted to see one first-hand). Every world they visited seemed to have just had one, or never had them to begin with. Aqua, Terra and Ven had hosted them for nearly a month, sitting out under the stars every night in the hopes of catching one.

But something was wrong with this star. The sky was too bright to see the stars anymore, and this star was too big and moving too fast. It seemed to be growing bigger, as if whatever was falling from the sky wasn't going around the world but instead heading straight for it.

"That's not a star," he breathed, though it went unheard as Naminé whimpered. Her phone fell in to the sand as her hands flew to her chest, and her pale skin turned ashen as she began to tremble.

"Riku… something's wrong…"

Riku's stomach plummeted, and by the time his brain had caught up to his body he was waist-deep in the surf and diving into the sea, aware of Naminé calling his name. He barely heard her over the sound of another name resonating in his chest, pounding through his body in time with his racing heart.

_Sora._

The star finally hit the water near halfway between the two islands; some several feet from Riku. He saw a brief outline – enough to make out a human silhouette before the figure disappeared in to the water. He dove under the surface, eyes trained on the all-too-familiar black cloak. He was sinking fast and Riku kicked as hard as he could, fighting to close the distance between them before it was too late. He snared Sora's wrist in a too-familiar gesture that Sora didn't return. He was a dead-weight as Riku turned towards the surface, fighting to keep them both from sinking in to the abyss below.

A hand grabbed his and suddenly he had broken the surface. Naminé was there in the rowboat, pulling as hard as she could to pull them both aboard. The boat rocked dangerously, threatening to tip them back under. Naminé held Sora steady as Riku hooked a leg over the side and rolled himself in to the boat. Then, together, they hauled Sora over the edge and pulled him in to the safety of the little canoe.

"Is she breathing?" Naminé asked. Riku frowned, wiping saltwater from his eyes. She? He looked first to Naminé, who was staring at the hooded figure with wide, watery eyes, and then to the figure shrouded in black. He watched the steady rise and fall of a decidedly female chest and his heart plummeted. Not Sora, then. But if it wasn't Sora… He reached out and pulled back the hood, dimly aware of Naminé's tearful gasp as he revealed crimson tresses plastered against a pale face.

They had found Kairi.


	2. Shattered

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO | SHATTERED**

* * *

The sun was still creeping over the horizon when the docks came in to view. It should have been a surprise to see them all standing there, but it wasn’t. Somehow Riku expected them to be there; Xion was standing with her toes over the edge, blue eyes watching them carefully as they veered towards the rickety wooden walkway while Axel and Roxas stood beside her, confused and concerned.

Not a word was spoken as Riku pulled the boat alongside the dock. He cast the mooring rope towards them and Roxas caught it. He and Axel began pulling them in as Xion teetered on the edge of a particularly rotten plank; her eyes searching the boat and its passengers. Naminé was hauled up first, and she collapsed in to Roxas’ arms with a whimper as Axel knelt to help Riku unload their unexpected passenger. Together with Xion they lifted Kairi out of the boat and let her rest in Axel’s arms. He ran his long fingers through her tangled hair and along the hollows of her cheeks with several low curses.

“What happened to her?” he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. Riku wished he knew, and yet… the sleeping woman in front of him was such a far cry from the girl he remembered that he didn’t want to even imagine. Xion knelt beside her, taking one of Kairi’s limp, bony hands in her own and clinging to it like a lifeline. Naminé sniffled, pulling her face out of Roxas’ chest and wiping her cheeks.

“I think her heart is sleeping,” she said softly.

“Riku, you can wake her up, right?” Xion asked, her tone almost pleading. Riku’s stomach churned – he hadn’t performed a Dive in so long that he wondered if he still could. He closed his eyes, searching for the power. It answered when he called, flickering faintly as he probed towards it, and after a moment he opened his eyes.

“I can try, but I can’t do it here. If someone were to find us, it would be impossible to explain.” And if something were to go wrong… he shook the thought from his head and searched his pockets, wrapping his fingers around the gem that would take him back to the ship.

“Where are you going?” Roxas asked, his eyes landing on the pulsing green gem.

“The Land of Departure. Aqua and the others should be able to help.”

“Then we’re coming too,” Roxas said, fists clenched tightly at his sides. Naminé’s hand found his and she entangled their fingers together, red-rimmed eyes fixed on Kairi’s sleeping face.

“I’ll take Kairi,” said Axel. Slowly he rose to his feet, keeping her cradled close against his chest. A tightness flashed across his face, an expression Riku hadn’t seen for over a year, and he knew there was no point in fighting him. He would not be separated from her again.

“I don’t know if we’ll all fit,” Riku muttered. Their ship was fairly small – cozy enough for him and a passenger (especially when that passenger was as small as Mickey or as unobtrusive as Naminé).

“Naminé can come with us,” Xion offered, moving to Naminé’s other side. “We’ll be right behind you.” Axel nodded at them.

“You’d better be.”

* * *

Riku had been to the Land of Departure several times since Xehanort’s defeat. Aqua had requested his presence on several occasions to impart knowledge that was his right as Keyblade Master. He had spent several months there once, working with Terra to help him understand the lingering darkness in his heart, and he had been there when Terra had taken his exam. It was a formality at that stage; one that Terra was keen to see to completion (more so than Aqua who freely admitted she would have given him the title based on deeds alone had he not been so damn stubborn about the whole thing).

The trio were waiting for them when they disembarked. Riku arrived first, with Axel and Kairi at his back, and the others weren’t far behind. Roxas had called ahead to make sure they would be welcome (another formality) and to fill them in on what had happened. The predictability of their reactions was a comfort: Terra’s stalwart silence, Aqua’s quickly-smothered shock, Ven’s outright horror.

“Has she woken at all?” Aqua asked, closing the distance between them in several graceful strides. She brushed her fingers over Kairi’s hair and the fabric of her cloak before coming to rest over her heart where she closed her eyes and waited.

“No,” Riku answered. “Naminé thinks her heart is sleeping. I want to Dive, to see if I can find out what’s going on, but…” He was grateful that the rest could be left unspoken; Terra rested a hand on his shoulder and offered a small, reassuring smile.

“We’ll all be here, for both of you,” he said. Riku nodded. Aqua pulled her fingers away at long last, but her expression was unreadable as she turned to the others.

“We’re sorry that we haven’t had time to prepare rooms for everyone,” she said with a slight bow of her head.

“But it’s the first thing on our list!” Ven cheered, though his bravado fell short. “Y’know… after…”

Aqua led the way to the main chamber where Axel set Kairi in the centre throne. Ven made a quip about how it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it looked which earned a short-lived titter of awkward laughter as Riku knelt before her. Kairi’s body had tilted to the side, propped up against the gleaming armrest, and the golden light of the chamber bounced off her pale skin. She’d always taken the sun better than he had, and while neither of them could beat Sora’s olive tan her skin had always been the colour of sand; gold and rich. Now it was pale as milk – paler even than his – and it unsettled him in a way that it shouldn’t have.

He closed his eyes, taking each of her hands in his and trying to ignore how her fingers felt fragile and sharp, like they could snap if he held them too hard. He took several breaths, collecting his thoughts before finally reaching out to her heart and diving in.

All of Riku’s previous Dives has been in to Sora’s heart, and whilst he knew better than to expect everyone’s heart to be the same he was left reeling by just how different Kairi’s felt. Sora’s heart had felt warm and full; no doubt a side effect of having so many hearts crammed inside it. He distinctly remembered being able to feel the light and the dark, how they existed side by side in perfect balance.

He had expected for Kairi’s heart – filled with nothing but light – to be a comforting warmth, or perhaps even a tropical heat without any cool darkness to temper it. The icy-chill came as an unexpected shock, as though he had plunged in to the ocean in the dead of night, and the light was blinding. It took him a moment to gain his bearings, and once he could think straight again he dove deeper, following the pull towards her heart station. Sora’s was a glimmer of light in the darkness, easy to find even without the bond that tied Riku’s heart to his. Kairi’s by contrast was like trying to pick out a lonely bird as it flew infront of the sun – a smudge amongst blinding light – and it took enormous strength to find his way towards it.

Even before it came in to focus, Riku could tell something was wrong. The circular platform was marred with patches of shadow, and the light from beneath it was flickering dangerously. He reached out with his senses, wondering if perhaps he might have missed some lingering darkness battling to take over her heart, but as he drew closer he realised with a horrified jolt that the pieces of her heart weren’t dark at all.

They were missing.

The cracks spread across the station like a spiderweb, slicing through the mosaic and leaving it in pieces. Her likeness was stood in the centre, dividing the station in two. On the left were the shores and trees of the islands, bathed in gold, whilst the right bore the castle of Radiant Garden. The outer ring was a series of flowers, paopu fruits and bursts of light, though several were shattered and two were missing. Around her head sat three circles, one bearing the likeness of Naminé, another showing a portrait of Riku, and a third that was missing entirely though it wasn’t difficult to imagine who should have been there. Kairi’s head – positioned between the three – was bowed, her face hidden behind her hair. It wasn’t hard to miss the way that all the fracture lines lead to her hands, clasped over her heart, as though even in sleep she was trying to hold herself together.

Riku touched down by her feet on a patch of unbroken glass. The station tilted dangerously with an ominous shriek and he was hit with such a wave of despair that he felt his knees tremble under the weight of it. He grit his teeth, tearing his eyes away from the hole where Sora’s face should have been as he summoned his keyblade, pointing it towards her heart.

Nothing happened.

He waited for several minutes – beyond the point of knowing it wouldn’t work – before finally dismissing Brave Heart and shouting in to the endless light.

“Kairi!”

His answer was the faint _thud_ of a heart beating; something he felt more than heard. It resonated in his chest with a painful jolt and he winced, clutching his chest as a wash of icy agony coursed through his veins. He swallowed his panic and ventured forwards slowly, careful to avoid stepping on the cracks that creaked and splintered as he passed. She was falling apart.

“Kairi, please! I know you can hear me!”

He was standing near her heart now, following the fissures that raced towards her fingers. She had gathered up what remained of her heart, keeping a tight hold on what little of herself she had left. It was a wonder it hadn’t fallen to darkness; no doubt the lack of anything for the darkness to take hold of had been what had saved her long enough for her to make her way back to them.

“Kairi-”

“Go away.”

Her voice was hoarse and flat as she appeared in the corner of his vision, standing precariously on the edge of a jagged shard of glass, her toes hanging dangerously over the edge. She kept her back to him, allowing him to see the tattered remains of her too-small dress. The ruffles had been shredded and covered in dirt, the hood had been split clean in two, and a long gash in the fabric revealed a scar – white and knotted and angry against her skin as it made her way from her shoulder to her hip. Riku swallowed bile, remembering too well the sight of her shattering like glass and revealing Xehanort’s victorious grin.

“Kairi…” He took a step towards her but was met with the sound of splintering glass as the cracks underfoot shivered dangerously. He froze. She did not turn to look at him.

“Leave me alone.”

Her limbs were bruised, marred with splashes and black and blue and green and yellow. Her hands hung limply by her sides, fingers red and raw and dripping crimson that splashed against the shattered panes at her feet. Riku risked another step, ignoring the pain that lanced through his chest as the station shuddered with a deafening screech. He reached a hand towards her.

“Kairi, please… I’m here to help.” She lifted her head, staring up at the blinding void above them. Her hair was longer now – almost reaching her hips when she tilted her head all the way back. It was long enough to hide her scar.

“You can’t help me.”

There was a cold resignation in her words; a sense of defeat so overwhelming it cut him to his core. His throat ran dry and he had to bite his tongue in order to find his voice.

“Let me try-” The entire station shook and shards of glass fell in to the vast space below with a delicate tinkling sound. Kairi bowed her head, bringing her hands over her heart.

“Go away.” A light began to shine beneath them. It was blinding – bright enough to almost hide the cracks – and Riku’s heart swelled.

“Kairi-”

“ _GO AWAY!_ ”

The light blinded him. A force hit him square in the chest and he was overcome by the feeling of flying – or perhaps falling. Something heavy struck his back (or did his back strike something heavy?) as a chorus of voices called his name. He blinked his eyes open, bringing the audience chamber and its inhabitants back in to focus. He was on the other side of the room, some hundred feet or more from where Kairi still sat in the throne, lying listless against the armrest.

“What the hell happened?!”

Axel’s rage was almost tangible, and only Roxas and Xion’s quick intervention kept him from pulling Riku to his feet by his shirt collar. They each took one of his hands and pulled him off-course, allowing Aqua to quickly close the gap and kneel at Riku’s side (directly in Axel’s path, which Riku was sure was no coincidence).

“Riku, are you okay?” she asked. She took his arm and carefully helped him sit up, leaning him carefully against the marble bannister. He lifted a hand to carefully poke the new pain in the back of his head and was relieved when he didn’t find any blood, though the area felt incredibly tender. He sat up a little taller, grateful for Aqua’s assistance.

“She… she kicked me out…”

“Maybe she was trying to protect herself,” Ven suggested. “She might have thought that she was under attack.” Riku shook his head, though he immediately regretted the action as the world began to spin. He swallowed bile and reached around to prod the newly-tender spot on his ribs. Nothing felt broken.

“No, she knew it was me.” Ven sat back on his heels with a sad frown.

“But why throw you out?” Terra murmured. “Surely she would know that you were there to help.”

“I think… I think something bad has happened. Her heart… it’s broken.” Aqua’s brow furrowed and her eyes flashed with something dark and unreadable.

“Broken?” she asked. “Broken how?”

“Shattered,” Riku answered, shuddering at the word. “It looked like pieces of her heart were missing.”

“Like me,” Ven murmured, a hand coming to rest over his own heart. Riku nodded (slowly).

“But unlike you, there’s nobody who can make up the difference.”

“I could,” Naminé exclaimed, her eyes watering. “I could do it. Just tell me what to do-”

“Let’s not rush in to anything,” Terra advised. Naminé looked like she wanted to object, but Roxas took up a place behind her and gently placed an arm around her shoulders. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the floor, leaning heavily in to Roxas as Terra continued. “Riku, you should rest. Once you’re recovered, I think you and Aqua should both perform a Dive together. Maybe the two of you will be able to get through to her and let her know that she’s safe now.” Aqua nodded and slowly rose to her feet.

“Ven, can you get the rooms ready? I’ll see if there’s anything I can do to try and heal Kairi’s injuries. It may be that she’s using her heart to hide from the pain.”

“And there’s a lot of it, inside and out,” Riku murmured, offering Ven a grateful smile as he helped pull Riku to his feet.

“I’ll take her to my room until we can get something set up for her,” Aqua began. She turned to Axel, her fingers grazing his elbow. “Axel, can you help me? I don’t think I could carry Kairi all the way by myself.” Behind Axel’s back Ven made to object, his face marred with confusion, but a hand on his shoulder and a gentle shake of Terra’s head kept him quiet. Axel, oblivious, nodded eagerly and all but raced to Kairi’s side, lifting her tenderly from the throne and following Aqua out of the chamber. Ven disappeared in the other direction with a promise he’d be back just as soon as the rooms were ready.

“I’m afraid the castle isn’t well equipped for dealing with so many visitors,” Terra offered as he led them from the chamber. “Past Masters have only ever taken on a handful of students at a time. I don’t think there has been this many people on this world for a very long while.”

“That’s all right,” Riku answered when it became apparent that the others were too lost in thought to reply. “Hopefully we won’t be here too long. I’m sure we can double up for a day or two until we’re ready to go.”

“You really think we’ll fix this so quickly?” Xion asked, her eyes pinched with worry. “What if she doesn’t want to wake up?”

“Don’t say that,” Roxas urged. “She has all of us waiting for her, of course she’ll want to wake up. We’ve just gotta find a way to show her that she’s safe now.” His cheer, forced and strained though it was, did not go unnoticed and it earned him a small half-smile in return.

“Naminé?” Terra’s voice was soft and tender, and it took Riku a moment to realise that Naminé was no longer with them. She had come to a halt several paces back, head bowed and hands pressed against her chest. Riku took a slow step towards her.

“Naminé?” he asked. “What’s wrong?” She lifted her head, her red-rimmed eyes boring in to his.

“Kairi still has a piece of my heart,” she said slowly, as though still figuring out what she intended to say. “What if… what if she used that to mend her own heart? To make up the difference?” Terra’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“But I thought you had your heart,” he said. “That’s how you’re here, isn’t it? Ansem the Wise put your heart in to an empty replica so you could make it your own.” Naminé shook her head, her fingers clutching the sundress.

“When Xehanort… when he…” Her voice hitched and she swallowed heavily. “After what happened to Kairi, we were separated. My heart splintered and a shard of it stayed with her. The heart I have now is incomplete, but I’ve barely noticed. I wouldn’t even miss it – I could live without it if it gave her the strength to wake up.”

“Kairi wouldn’t want you to sacrifice your happiness for her,” Riku said firmly. “You and I both know that everything you feel, it’s only part of the story. Once your heart has been recompleted, you’ll notice the difference-”

“But I don’t _need_ it,” she said with a fervent shake of her head. “If Kairi can use it to save herself-”

“She’s going to be fine,” he pressed, pulling her hands away from her chest and holding them tightly in his. “We just need to be here for her when she wakes up.” Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

“And what if she doesn’t?” The first tear ran down her cheek, glistening in the light, and her hands trembled in his grip. “I can feel her, Riku… She’s in so much pain…” Riku knew; even now he could feel the shadow of her pain tightening around his chest, hanging over him like a cloud. He squeezed Naminé’s hands tightly.

“We have to believe in her.” He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything further – to keep from reminding them all that they were already trying to believe in Sora, and how it became harder with every passing day. Namine nodded slightly, though she turned her gaze back down to her shoes as she followed them silently.

Ven found them some time later, sitting on the grassy verge at the Summit that looked out over the great chasm below.

“The rooms are all made up,” he said, “and I’m going to start cooking some food if anyone’s hungry. I know it’s a bit late for food but I figure it’s lunchtime in your world-”

“Is there any news from Aqua?” Riku asked. Ven’s thin smile fell and he shook his head.

“Kairi’s been hurt pretty badly, and it’s more than Aqua’s magic can handle,” he answered. “She’s synthesizing some potions while she figures out the best place to start. She said it’ll take a while before she’ll have any real updates for us.”

“You should eat,” Terra said as he rose to his feet. “Aqua’s abilities with magic are stronger than any of ours. Kairi is in good hands.” Xion rose then too, dusting the grass from her dress and offering a hand to Naminé.

“We should go and get Axel,” she said, pulling the blonde to her feet. “I’m sure Aqua will work better without his hovering.” Naminé laughed a little at that and Xion smiled before turning to Roxas. “You coming?”

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up,” he said with a smile. Xion nodded and linked arms with Naminé before setting out after Terra and Ven who offered to show them the way to Aqua’s room.

For several minutes Riku and Roxas sat in silence, watching the sky as the first stars began to appear. Riku found himself counting the stars to keep his thoughts from wandering, and after a time he started finding pictures in the constellations. A cluster of stars on the horizon almost looked like the King, whilst a string of glimmering lights to the east looked somewhat like a Keyblade. Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, and Roxas received a message on his phone. He didn’t move to check it.

“Riku?”

“Yeah?"

“Do you think Kairi will know anything about Sora?”

He did. For better or for worse, the missing presence in her heart station was incredibly telling, and it didn’t bode well. Riku pressed his lips together, wondering how best to answer the question.

“We’ll have to ask her when she wakes up,” he said at last. Roxas, still staring at the stars, nodded slightly with an uncertain hum.

They sat in silence then, watching as the sky darkened and the first of the stars began to appear. Riku found his mind strangely empty as he watched them twinkle back at him. He had questions – too many to form them in to words – but they had been pushed aside by the vision of Kairi, battered and bruised, standing on a ledge and looking as though she might fall.

Or she might jump.

Roxas’ phone chirped again and he reluctantly slipped it from his pocket. The screen lit up his face, casting his features in to sharp contrast, and for a moment he looked nothing like Ven and everything like Sora. Riku’s heart ached.

“Xion says food’s ready,” he said, rising slowly to his feet. “Terra’s right, we should eat. I doubt we’ll be getting much sleep tonight, so we should do something to keep our strength up.” Riku nodded but made no move to follow. Roxas to his credit did not press the issue and instead headed inside without a word, leaving Riku to watch as the first of the shooting stars streaked across the night sky.


	3. Awakening

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE | AWAKENING**

* * *

They spent most of the night working to heal Kairi.

Riku joined Aqua after eating what little he could of the dinner Ven had made them. Her usually immaculate room had been thrown in to chaos, with several synthesis stations set up on whatever flat surface she could find, and Riku had to wade through mountains of ingredients and bottles in order to get to her side.

“Whatever happened to her, it’s more than a simple healing spell can fix,” Aqua murmured. “I don’t think we’ll even know the true extent of the damage until she wakes up.” Riku was too tired to tell her how grateful he was that she said ‘when’ and not ‘if’, but something in his smile must have given her a clue. She reached out to squeeze his hand, offering him a moment of silent comfort before they got to work.

Together they carefully peeled Kairi out of her cloak, revealing the mottled skin beneath. The bruises were the most prominent – freshly-formed blues and purples overlapped with older greens and yellows – but there were other wounds too; raised red welts and rashes of tender skin that might have been burned, saved from looking any worse by what little protection was offered by the thick black coat.

Over the next few hours their progress ground to a halt more often than not as people stopped by to see how they were doing. Ven came to them first to let them know that he was giving the others a tour of the castle and show them where they would be sleeping (Riku would be sharing a room with Axel and Roxas, one floor up at the end of the hall). Some time later they were interrupted by Naminé who sat with them as they worked, cradling Kairi’s head in her lap as they rubbed a potion-based salve over her limbs. She stayed that way for almost an hour until Axel arrived with Roxas and Xion in tow. Aqua conveniently excused herself, saying she needed to visit the store cupboard for more ingredients and hinting not-so-subtly that Riku should join her. Loathe as he was to leave Kairi’s side, Aqua’s room was quickly becoming cramped and he wouldn’t refuse a chance to stretch his legs. Their venture took longer than expected on account of them bumping in to Terra on his way to bed.

“How is she?” he asked, though he quickly added: “Sorry, I imagine you’re probably sick of being asked.”

“She’ll be okay,” Aqua answered. At Terra’s unspoken question, she continued. “She’s been hurt pretty badly. We just need to handle the worst of the damage until she wakes up and she can do the rest herself.” Terra nodded and folded his arms with a sigh.

“I wish there was something I could do,” he murmured. Aqua forced a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“We both know that your strength is causing damage, not healing it,” she said, resting a gentle hand on his elbow. “Riku and I can handle this. You should rest.”

“And so should you. Both of you,” he added with a nod to Riku.

“We will,” he promised.

“We just want to make her a bit more comfortable first,” Aqua added. Terra looked like he might object but Aqua quickly turned away and disappeared back down the hall. Riku hovered for a moment, wondering if Terra might ask anything of him, but Terra gave him only a nod before heading towards his room and Riku make his way back to Aqua’s just in time to see Xion and Roxas leading Axel and Naminé in to the hall. Naminé offered Riku a tearful smile before Xion led her towards the stairs. Roxas made to follow them, only to stop when he realised Axel hadn’t moved at all.

“Axel?” Roxas asked quietly. Axel didn’t seem to hear him. He was still standing by the doorway, staring back in to the room with a look on his face that Riku had hoped never to see again.

“Axel,” Riku said, his voice loud enough to snap him from his reverie. Despair quickly turned to determination as blazing emerald eyes met Riku’s.

“I won’t lose her again,” he declared, his voice low and dangerous. Roxas closed the distance between them, placing a hand on Axel’s elbow and giving him a gentle tug. Axel seemed to deflate a little, and after one last glance in to the room he followed Roxas upstairs to turn in for the night. Riku watched them go, waiting until he heard several doors close on the floor above before he slipped back in to Aqua’s room.

They worked in to the early hours of the morning until Aqua’s strength began to fade beyond anything that ethers or potions could fix. Eventually she was forced to sit back and admit defeat. They’d patched up the majority of her bruises, and those that couldn’t be healed completely had been reduced to hues of yellow and faint greens that would take no more than a day or two to clear up completely. Riku wanted to be relieved, but in clearing away her bruises and blemishes they found a collection of scars littered across her body. That they’d been healed by magic was no doubt – they were too clean to have healed on their own – but their lingering presence spoke volumes to the damage that had been inflicted, none more so than the knotted line of silver skin that ran down her back.

Together they cleared as much as they could, stacking equipment in a corner of the room. It was too late (or too early) to be dragging it through the halls to get it back where it belonged, and there was no point disturbing what little sleep the others had been able to get. At the mention of sleep Riku offered to take Kairi back to the room Ven had made up for her so that Aqua could sleep, but she only shook her head and made herself a nest of blankets in the corner.

“It’s fine,” she answered, her voice coloured with exhaustion. “I’ve slept on worse floors.” Riku had nodded in understanding before settling in to a chair in the corner of the room and keeping watch over them both.

He must have drifted off at some point, because when he dragged his eyes open some time later he found the room bathed in golden light. The door creaked open slowly and Riku pushed himself higher in the chair, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Terra slowly let himself inside. He found Riku first and offered a small nod.

“I knocked but nobody answered,” he said. “I thought you might have been asleep.”

“I think I was,” Riku answered, raking his fingers through his hair. “What time is it?”

“Just gone noon,” Terra answered, closing the door quietly behind him. “We figured you both probably needed the rest when you didn’t come down for breakfast.” He glanced at Aqua then, finding her buried beneath the blankets; the only clues to her presence were a slender hand tangled in the thick duvet and a tuft of blue hair.

“I offered to take Kairi so she could be more comfortably,” Riku murmured apologetically. Terra shook his head slightly.

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” he replied, his voice equally hushed. “All that time in the Realm of Darkness… She says her bed is too soft now. She sleeps on the floor more often than not these days.”

“How is she?” Terra paused for a moment as though unsure how to answer, and he shifted his weight and folded his arms and frowned to himself before finally answering.

“She’s strong, but she’s no fool,” he said at last. “She’s always known her limits, and she knows it will take time to recover, but sometimes I feel as though she’s frustrated that it’s not happening faster. We still don’t know exactly how long she was there. For us it was ten years, but for her…” He trailed off, lost in thought. Riku rose from his chair, working the kicks out of his back and rubbing the still-tender spot at the back of his head with a hiss. Terra cocked an eyebrow at the motion. “You didn’t ask her to take a look?”

“It’s nothing,” Riku countered (though his throbbing head seemed determined to prove him wrong). He swallowed thickly and tried not to grimace. “We had more important things to do.” He made his way to Kairi’s side and took her shoulder, shaking it gently. He didn’t really expect a response, but it was disheartening nonetheless when she continued to sleep. It was painfully familiar, reminding him of when she had been in his care during their first adventure. She’d been sleeping then, too; lifeless and limp in the belly of Hook’s ship. The darkness in his heart stirred at the memory and he forced it down.

“The others are in the main hall. We won’t fit everyone in here, and if we have another reaction like yesterday then we want to be ready.” Riku nodded.

“I was going to suggest the same,” he said. Terra tilted his head as he knelt next to Aqua, reaching out to shake her lightly by the shoulder as he murmured her name.

Her reaction was instant. She jerked violently and bolted upright, emerging from the blankets with Rainfell in hand before she’d truly opened her eyes. It took several minutes of quiet murmuring from Terra to help her wake up enough to dismiss her keyblade and mutter a bashful apology.

Terra led the way with Kairi in his arms and Riku couldn’t stop himself from reaching his heart out to hers as he followed. His stomach churned, pulled between a desire to help and an urge to run far, far away from the crushing weight in her heart. At least this time he would not be alone; he risked a glance to Aqua, finding that she looked as troubled as he felt, and he wondered if she’d been doing the same as him.

The others were ready and waiting when they arrived. Several thick mattresses and piles of blankets have been placed strategically around the chamber, with several forming a barrier against the marble banister at the far end of the hall. Axel rushed towards them as they arrived, crowding around Terra to try and get a good look at Kairi.

“How is she? Is she okay?” Roxas appeared at his side, pulling him back far enough to allow Terra to head towards the throne. Aqua paused beside Axel and laid a gentle hand on his elbow.

“She will be,” she answered with a small smile. Axel looked as though he might had pressed for more details, but Roxas tugged his other arm again and he simply nodded. Terra set Kairi in the throne again and Riku and Aqua knelt before her, each taking one of her hands before taking each other’s and sharing a single, determined nod before leaning in to the Dive.

Riku’s heart plummeted at the sight of Kairi’s heart station. Despite all of their efforts her heart looked worse than before, with new chunks shattered or missing entirely. He was surprised at Aqua’s stoic reaction; her troubled eyes were darting from one detail to the next, piecing it together until she finally gasped in horror.

“This is…” She swallowed thickly as they approached, unable to find the words. Riku found he didn’t have them either.

They touched down at the Heart Station jolted dangerously as something else crumbled, falling away with a shriek and the distant sound of tinkling glass. A fierce wind whipped up around them and the station tilted beneath them. Riku threw his arms out and his hand caught Aqua’s, allowing them to cling to each other to keep from falling.

“Kairi!” Riku yelled, bellowing to be heard above the fracturing glass. The wind was lifting shards of glass from underfoot and sending them spiralling through the air.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She was standing in the centre, staring at them with red-rimmed eyes. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her hands clenched in to white-knuckled fists stained with crimson, and her hair whipped this way and that in the wind that whirled around her.

“Kairi, you have to come back to us,” Aqua pleaded. “We can help you-”

“You can’t,” she answered, her eyes shifting from Riku to Aqua. He couldn’t deny that it was slightly easier to breathe when she wasn’t staring at him. He felt Aqua suck in a sharp breath. “Nobody can.”

“Let us try,” Aqua pressed, taking a step closer. The wind gusted and a glistening shard sliced across her arm, leaving a streak of blood across her skin. Kairi took a step back as another tear slid down her cheek.

“Nobody can help me…” she whimpered. Her fists trembled and her breath hitched as she took another step back from them. Her heel hung over a hole in her heart and Riku found himself unable to breath. “Just go… I’m sorry-”

_“Kairi, please. Let us help.”_

Kairi’s head snapped up at the voice, trembling from head to toe at the sound. The light beneath them flickered desperately.

“Naminé?”

_“I’ve missed you, Kairi. Please come back to us.”_

“How is this possible?” Aqua breathed. Riku could only guess, and in that moment he found he couldn’t speak to explain himself even if he wanted to.

_“I can’t hold the connection… Kairi, please, you have to wake up.”_

“Naminé, wait!” Kairi called. Riku could feel the connection faltering, but before he could figure out a way to help Kairi had grit her teeth and flourished her hand. Destiny’s Embrace appeared in a flash of sparks, the gem-like petals glistening as Kairi lifted it high overhead. Riku shared a glance with Aqua and for a moment he allowed himself to hope.

Until Kairi span on her heel and began hammering at the fragments of her Heart Station.

“Kairi!” Aqua cried.

“Kairi, stop!” Riku shouted, summoning Brave Heart and racing to intercept her next blow. Their blades tangled, locking together as Kairi finally met his gaze. Her eyes with burning with too many emotions to name and she pressed against him with surprising strength.

“I need to give Naminé the missing piece of her heart,” she shouted.

“You don’t have to hurt yourself to do it!” he argued. She pushed against him again, wrestling her blade against his. “There has to be an easier way-”

“I locked it away and buried it so nobody could steal it. I never wanted anyone to use her ever again!” She released her keyblade and fired off a pulse of light that sent Riku skidding back through the glass. Her keyblade remained entangled with his as he was sent flying, though with a smooth motion she easily recalled it and it reappeared in her hand. She landed a series of blows before anyone could stop her and a panel of glass shattered, falling away to reveal a shimmering keyhole below. Riku watched, stunned, as a beam of light lanced from blade to hole.

“Naminé, hold on!” Kairi called as the clicking of a lock echoed around them.

 _“If you want me to take it back, you’ll have to give it to me yourself.”_ The connection was faint now, barely tangible, and her voice was almost lost under the howling wind and the screeching of crumbling glass.

“Naminé-”

_“I have a body now, Kairi. A real body of my own. I want you to see it.”_

And then she was gone. The keyhole by Kairi’s feet faded and from it rose a glistening crimson gem that hovered halfway between staying and going. Kairi stared at it for several long second before reaching out to cradle it delicately against her chest. Slowly the wind began to die down and the horrible screeching began to fade away until everything was silent save for Kairi’s gentle sniffles.

“Kairi…” Aqua took several steps closer; tentative at first, but when Kairi didn’t object she hurried to close the distance between them. She placed one hand on Kairi’s shoulder while the other found her chin, lifting her tear-stained face upwards. “Please come back with us.”

“I can’t,” she whispered, so quiet that Riku barely heard her. “I’m not strong enough.”

“Then we’ll help you,” Aqua offered with a motherly smile. “You don’t have to do this alone. Please, let us help.” Kairi clenched her eyes shut and curled herself around the fragment of Naminé’s heart. Aqua’s arms wrapped gently around her shoulders and the sobs came in earnest, muffled by Aqua’s shoulder. Riku looked around; the wind was gone and the splintering had stopped, at least for now, but her Heart Station was in ruin. His eyes landed again on the gaping hole where Sora should have been, and when he finally looked up it was only to meet Aqua’s troubled gaze.

At long last Kairi pulled back, turning her attention back to the gem-like sliver that continued to hover before her, cradled in her hands. Her eyes were still spilling tears but her expression was one of determination now, and Riku was struck but how much he’d missed her.

“Naminé…” she murmured, her voice warm and tender. She tilted her head upwards, staring in to the light. “I’m coming.” Aqua smiled and smoothed her hair, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“We’ll be waiting,” she said. She shared a look with Riku before kicking away from the platform. Riku followed suit, pulling away from Kairi’s heart and returning to his own body. He took a moment to collect himself before opening his eyes, coming to terms with just how heavy Kairi’s warring emotions had felt. Back in his body, without them to weight him down, he almost thought he might float away.

The others had spread themselves around the room, leaning against the steps or the walls or – in Ven’s case – sprawled across one of the thrones. He was the first to notice them, and he jerked upright as Aqua began to stir.

“What happened? Did you do it?” From the corner of his eye Riku saw the others sit a little taller. He spotted Naminé sitting between Roxas and Xion and he made sure to catch her eye before he nodded.

“Thanks, Naminé,” he said softly. Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes leaked tears as she clutched Xion’s hand tightly.

“So she’s okay now?” Axel asked. Riku faltered then, and was grateful when Aqua answered for him.

“Not yet,” she answered solemnly. “It will take time, but as long as we’re all here for her then I’m sure she’ll-”

Kairi grimaced, eliciting a groan as light blossomed from her chest. Her back arched as the light erupted, releasing the shard of Naminé’s heart in to the air where it hung for a moment before making a beeline for its owner. Naminé gasped with wonder as it plunged in to her chest, and by the time Kairi had begun to stir Naminé was already half way to the throne. Kairi had barely opened her eyes before she was lost behind Naminé who threw her arms around her Somebody and sobbed.

“N-Naminé?” Kairi’s voice was no less hoarse in the outside world. Riku wondered just how long she’d gone without speaking. (“I’ll get some water,” Ven said as he bolted from the room.)

“You’re here!” Naminé sobbed, burying her face in Kairi’s shoulder. “You’re really here…”

“We’ve missed you.” Axel’s voice was quiet and thick and his face was crumpled with such happiness that Riku was surprised he was able to speak at all. Kairi peered at him from behind Naminé’s hair.

“Axel…” she breathed. At the sound of his name – or perhaps the sound of her voice – the tension eased from his shoulders. The corner of his mouth lifted in to a ghost of his usual smirk as he folded his arms.

“Welcome back, Princess.”

“I thought I told you not to c-call me th-th-” She broke in to a fit of coughing, during which Aqua slowly pried Naminé away in order to give her some much-needed air. Kairi looked at her, but whatever she said was lost behind more coughing and wheezing.

“I’m s-sorry,” Naminé hiccupped, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes. “I d-don’t know why I’m c-crying so m-much.” Xion placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Welcome to having a full heart,” she said with a smile. “You’ll get used to it.” Ven returned then, spilling water over himself in his haste to get it to Kairi. She accepted it gratefully, sipping it slowly as her coughing slowly eased.

“How are you feeling?” Terra asked.

“A little tired, I guess,” she answered. Her hands shook as she passed the cup back to Ven with a grateful smile. Riku might have believed it was real had he not seen the state of her heart.

“What happened?” Axel asked. “How did you end up like this?”

“I…” Her hand shook and she bowed her head as a visible shiver ran from head to toe. “I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise. Everything was hazy for me when I woke up,” Ven offered with a goofy grin that looked so much like Sora it hurt. “It’ll come back to you.” Kairi nodded, tangling her fingers in the hem of her tattered skirt.

“Thank you… um…” She squinted at Ven, then glanced over his shoulder to Roxas who was standing beside Terra. Riku could see the cogs in her head turning. “Roxas, right?”

“Almost! I’m Ventus. Call me Ven,” he added with that same goofy grin again. Riku didn’t miss the way Kairi’s lips trembled at the sight, though it was quickly hidden with a flush that spread to her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Ven. You two look so alike.”

“You’ll get to telling them apart soon enough,” Axel said. “Ven’s the happy one.”

“Hey!” Roxas snapped.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ven continued, laughing as Roxas summoned his Keyblade and Axel leapt nimbly out of its reach. “We didn’t really get a chance to get to know each other before, but we will now!” Another smile. Another silent tear that rolled down Kairi’s cheek. Ven, to his credit, pretended he didn’t see.

“We should get you upstairs to rest,” Aqua suggested softly, rising to her feet. Kairi’s eyes hardened and she reached for Aqua’s wrist, meeting her surprised look with one of firm determination.

“You said you’d help me get stronger,” she said. Aqua faltered, unsure, and she stammered awkwardly until Terra finally came to her rescue.

“We all will,” Terra said firmly, “but you can’t train if you’re tired. That’s when you make mistakes.”

“You’re gonna train with us?” Ven asked. His face split in to an eager grin. “That’s awesome! You can train with me!”

“I thought you were a Master,” Kairi said with a confused frown. Ven rocked back on to his heels and threw his hands behind his head with a grin. Riku thought Kairi might just break as he watched her take in the all too familiar pose.

“Nah,” he answered, “I put it off for a bit to go travelling. Had people I wanted to see, things I wanted to figure out… Plus it turns out that being asleep for over a decade really takes its toll on your strength. I’m _still_ catching up to where I used to be. B-but it won’t take that long for you!” he added quickly as Kairi’s face fell. “I was sleeping for way longer than you were, and Vanitas really did a number on me before I went under. I’m sure you’ll be back on your feet in no time!”

“We’ll help too,” Xion offered. “We’re not training to be Masters, but we’re here if you need us.”

“Besides, someone’s gotta whip you back in to shape,” Axel added with a tight smile. “These guys might go soft on you if they don’t know how much you can handle, and we can’t have that now, can we?” Kairi almost smiled at that.

“That sounds like a challenge,” she said. Axel’s eyes gleamed as he folded his arms with a predatory grin.

“Unless you’re scared.” The corners of her lips lifted a fraction as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Not of you.” Axel laughed and closed the distance between them, sweeping her up in to his arms and holding her close. She returned the gesture, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

“Welcome back, Kairi.”

She leant on him the whole way up to her room, too proud to be carried. Aqua had offered her own quarters, with the promise to watch over her, but Kairi declined (much to Terra’s obvious relief). Ven set himself to running errands whilst she settled in, bringing her a pitcher of water and grabbing a selection of potions from Aqua’s stores. One by one the others bid Kairi a quiet goodnight, each expressing their relief to see her safe and well. Naminé burst in to tears again and the two embraced for several long minutes.

“This whole h-having a heart thing is m-more trouble than it’s w-worth,” Naminé spluttered, half laughing and half crying in to Kairi’s shoulder. “You sure you don’t w-want it back?”

“It’s yours now, it’s where it should be,” Kairi answered. “I’m sorry I kept it for so long.”

Upon learning that Kairi hadn’t seen her Gummiphone since before the fight with Xehanort, Xion pressed her own phone in to Kairi’s hand and reminded her how to call and how to send a message to Naminé’s phone.

“We’re just down the hall if you need us,” she said. “If you want to find us just… follow the crying.” Naminé flushed and buried her face in her hands again, earning a laugh from Xion as they headed in to the hall. Aqua came next, talking Kairi through the different potions Ven had collected for her.

“This one is a sleeping draught,” she said, plucking a clear vial from the selection. “It’ll help calm your mind before you sleep. I use it sometimes, when things get a little too much.”

“Will it put my heart to sleep?” Kairi asked, accepting the vial somewhat hesitantly. Aqua smiled.

“No, just your body, and only for a few hours.”

And then Riku was the last. Kairi was staring at the vial so intently that he almost wondered if she even knew he was there. She’d always been perceptive enough, though; it was far more likely that she knew he was there and didn’t know what to say. He certainly didn’t. There had been plenty of awkward silences during their childhood, especially when she had been new to the islands. Sora had been the one to break them; charging through the tension with all the grace of a bull in a China shop.

But there was no Sora now, and without him there was nobody to break the silence. Riku shifted uncomfortably, all too aware that the longer the silence lingered the harder it would be to break, and yet his voice had deserted him.

“You saw it didn’t you? What Xehanort did to me.”

He grimaced, turning his eyes away to trace patterns in the carpet to save himself from seeing her shattering like glass again.

“Yeah, I did.”

“And… Sora…” The vial in her hands trembled. “He saw it too, didn’t he?” Riku wished it wasn’t so easy to remember. He’d tried so hard to forget, refocusing his attention in to believing that Sora would make everything right again. It hadn’t been enough. All he needed to do was close his eyes and see Sora charging – too slow to stop Xehanort’s keyblade as it sliced through Kairi’s back.

“He was running towards you,” Riku finally answered. “He knew but… I don’t think he saw it happen.” She closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Riku knew he should wait, but his mind had created a void between the determined Sora that had left them after defeating Xehanort and the missing pieces of Kairi’s Heart Station, and he found he couldn’t wait anymore. “Kairi, do you know what happened to-”

“Do you think I’ll be able to keep up with Ven?” He blinked, staring at her. Only then did she meet his gaze; her cheeks looked too hollow in the dim lamplight and her expression was flat and unreadable. “I know he said that he’s not where he used to be, but neither am I, and I was never that strong to begin with…”

“You _are_ strong,” he countered. Her gaze dropped to her lap and Riku smothered a frown. “Look at everything you’ve been through. Every time you come back fighting. You’re strong, Kairi-”

“But not strong enough. Not when it mattered.”

“Kairi…” Riku found himself at a loss for words. Sora would know what to say, and he’d follow it up with a stupid grin that would make her laugh in spite of her sadness. But he wasn’t here, and Riku could only watch helplessly as Kairi drank the draught in a single gulp.

“They’re right, I should rest,” she murmured, setting the empty vial on the nightstand and fixing him with a tired smile. “Goodnight, Riku.” And with that she wriggled down the bed, rolling on to her side to face away from him and curling up in to a tight ball. Riku waited, standing over her for several long minutes until her breathing evened out and the draught started to take effect. Only then did he bid her goodnight, turn out the lights, and make his way out in to the hall.

“Riku?”

Aqua was waiting for him with Terra and Axel close behind. She motioned and he followed, allowing her to lead them all towards her room where she closed the door after them. It was cramped but they made it work, with Aqua and Terra standing by the bed, Riku by the chair in which he’d spent the night, and Axel leaning heavily against the door with his arms folded, glaring holes in the carpet.

“How is she?” Terra asked.

“You know her better than any of us,” Aqua added. Axel’s eye twitched, but he didn’t comment. Riku stuffed his hands in to his pockets as the day began catching up to him. The excitement of thinking Sora was back, the rush of disappointment and relief at seeing Kairi’s face beneath the hood… After almost three years of peace, it was difficult to process all of the emotions that had been crammed in to less than two days.

“How bad was it?” Axel asked. Riku grimaced and Aqua’s expression tightened.

“She’s falling apart,” Aqua answered. “Her Heart Station was in pieces, shattered and broken. And when she needed to free Naminé’s heart…” Aqua’s stormy eyes met Riku and he shuddered.

“What happened?” Terra nudged. Aqua fumbled, at a loss for words.

“She thought nothing of attacking her own heart to free Naminé,” Riku picked up. “The good news is that she still has her keyblade, but the bad news is that she’ll likely use it on herself if she thinks she needs to.” Axel folded his arms and leant heavily against the wall.

“There’s more Sora in her than you give her credit for,” he said, though his words lacked their usual fondness. “I saw it when we were training. She got herself hurt to help me out on more than one occasion.”

“Maybe putting her through training isn’t the best thing for her after all,” Aqua murmured, holding her chin thoughtfully. “If she pushes herself too far…” Her eyes flickered to Terra, but the other was too deep in thought to notice.

“No, putting her through training is exactly what she needs,” Riku answered. “Kairi doesn’t like to sit around and wait; she’s done enough of that already. She needs something to take her mind off… whatever it is that’s happened to her.”

“How long do you think it’ll take for her memories to come back?” Axel asked. “How long was it for Ven?”Aqua frowned.

“That’s just the thing,” she said. “Her heart wasn’t asleep.”

“So you think she remembers?” Axel asked.

“Or something else is in play here,” Terra murmured. “Ven’s heart was split in two, the darkness and the light, but Kairi didn’t have any darkness to extract. A heart of pure light… Whatever did that kind of damage could have taken her memories, too.” Axel’s expression tightened. Aqua folded her arms with a troubled frown.

“It’s hard to say,” Aqua answered. “Right now we have no way of knowing why she’s forgotten, or how long it might take her to remember.” Riku nodded, though there was something niggling at the back of his mind that refused to be silenced.

“I think she knows what happened to Sora,” he said. To his surprise, none of the others seemed shocked by the revelation.

“I thought so too,” Aqua said.

“She hasn’t asked about him once,” Axel added. “If she really has no memories after being taken by Xehanort, then shouldn’t she expect him to be here?”

“There was space for him on her Heart Station, but the whole section was missing,” Aqua countered. “It’s possible that her heart remembers but her mind isn’t ready to deal with whatever happened yet. Maybe she’s trying to cover up the memories or what happened to Sora.”

“Or whatever happened to Sora is the reason she’s hazy,” Terra mused. “We don’t know what he could have gotten himself in to. What if something happened to him and Kairi got caught in the crossfire?” Riku nodded with a frown.

“We still don’t know where Sora went-”

“We still don’t know what happened to Kairi in the first place!” Axel snapped. “We don’t know what Xehanort did to her! For all we know, this is all his fault! Can’t we focus on helping her first? Why do we have to assume that this has anything to do with Sora?”

“It’s been three years since he went looking, Axel,” Terra said, his voice low but firm as his eyes flicked to Axel’s fingers which were sparking with sputtering flames. “He could have found her by now-”

“Like you found Aqua?” The second the words were out his mouth Axel paled, his eyes bulging. Terra’s face fell; Aqua winced. Riku felt the room drop several degrees as Axel pressed himself back against the wall, his hands deep in his pockets. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t have… I didn’t mean…” Aqua closed the distance between them, placing a hand on his elbow with a reassuring smile.

“We won’t know for certain until she remembers,” Terra said with a tone of finality. He shifted, bringing the conversation with him; now was the time for action, not speculation. “Riku, you should take your ship and start asking around, see if anyone knows anything – maybe someone’s heard something about Kairi or Sora. Maybe Merlin or Yen Sid can point you in the right direction. Aqua and I will keep Kairi here and train her with Ven, and we’ll let you know if she starts to remember anything.”

“Everyone else should head home,” Aqua suggested. “This world can’t sustain so many people, not anymore. Once Kairi is feeling stronger we can take her to see everyone. Maybe a trip around the worlds might help jog her memory.”

“Well I’m staying,” Axel said firmly. Terra frowned.

“Axel-”

“I wanna train for my Mark of Mastery exam,” he pressed. “You said I was welcome back any time. As soon as I get that Power of Waking on lockdown, that title’s as good as mine.”

“The Power of Waking can’t be taught,” Terra argued. “It takes time and the right kind of journey to find it.”

“Well then maybe this is just the next step of my journey,” Axel countered. “Besides, I meant what I said. You’ll all go easy on her because you don’t know what she’s made of.”

“We saw her in the battle against Xehanort,” Aqua offered. “We know what she’s capable of.”

“That was hardly the real deal,” he returned with a glare. “I kept telling Merlin she needed time in the real world to fight against real Heartless, but before we knew it we were all heading towards the big showdown and there was nothing I could do.” An uncomfortable silence followed as Axel’s words hung in the air around them. It took a moment for Riku’s brain to catch up, and another moment for him to process what it mean. A flash of ice raced through Riku’s veins.

“So the Keyblade Graveyard… that was her first fight?” Riku asked, fists clenching tightly at his sides. Something stirred in his chest, and it was much harder to fight it when he wanted nothing more than to agree with it.

“Her first real one,” Axel answered. “I know she helped you and Sora out of a tight spot when you were working your way up to Xemnas the first time, but that hardly counted.”

“I thought you could take as long as you needed,” Riku said, careful to watch his tone. Something was stirring in his chest – something that hadn’t stirred for a very long time – and he was determined to keep control of it. “Merlin’s time magic-”

“Wasn’t quite the _deus-ex-Merlin-a_ that we needed. Course it didn’t help that Kairi kept saying she was ready. Merlin might be a great magician, but he doesn’t know what it’s like to fight with a Keyblade. He had no way of knowing whether or not she was really ready to hold her own-” He slammed his lips shut, stopping her voice was rising further. Instead he took a deep breath and buried his flickering fingers behind his head. “I begged him to let me take her out on a mission or two, just to give her a taste of what it would be like in the real world. When that idea got benched I suggested that you or Sora come along and give her an idea of what it was like out there, but you were both too busy. I trained her up as best as I could, and Merlin helped with the magic and stuff, but honestly…” He trailed off, his face contorted with too many emotions to name. Riku clenched his hands in to fists,

“She wasn’t ready,” Aqua murmured.

“Not as ready as she thought she was,” Axel replied with a heavy sigh. “If she was… maybe she could’a fought back against Xemnas.”

“She never would have beaten him,” Terra said.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Axel countered, “but at the very least it would’a given Sora and me the chance to jump in and help. Roxas and Xion were there too by then; we had four Keyblades against one asshole, and if Kairi had just been able to stand her ground, even for a second-”

“You can’t blame yourself, Axel,” Aqua offered. His eyes blazed.

“I don’t.” Riku shuddered at the sudden change in his tone. The fire that had been flickering at his fingertips was roaring in his eyes as his face twisted in to a snarl. It was gone in an instant, and he stretched and forced a smile, though it fell short of the mark and looked more like a grimace. “I think I’m gonna turn in. Gotta be up bright and early for Keyblade Academy tomorrow.” His voice lacked its usual energy, and he seemed somewhat deflated without it. After bidding them all a quiet goodnight, he slipped from the room with little more than a wave, pulling the door closed after him.

Aqua sighed heavily and sank on to the edge of her bed, knitting her fingers together anxiously.

“This will not be easy,” she murmured. Terra forced a chuckle.

“Well, you were the one who wished for more students to teach.”

“Remind me never to wish on a shooting star again,” she groaned, though there was a fondness in her voice. “I’m glad she’s back with us. After we heard what happened to her, I thought…”

“Me too,” Riku added. “Turns out waiting and wishing takes a lot more strength than I ever imagined. Axel’s right; Kairi’s a lot stronger than we give her credit for.”

“I wish I could have been there to train her properly,” Aqua sighed. “Maybe then, all of this could have been avoided-”

“There’s no point wishing it away now,” Terra interrupted, dragging them both from their dark thoughts. Riku hadn’t even realised he’d been following Aqua’s spiral, and he shot Terra a grateful nod. “We should all rest. Tomorrow will be a challenge.”

“I called Mickey earlier to let him know what’s happened,” Aqua said. “Donald and Goofy are heading out tomorrow with a new Gummiphone for her so everyone will be able to keep in touch. No more waiting in silence – for any of us.”

“I’ll keep you updated if I find out anything about Sora,” Riku returned. “I know it’ll be hard, especially for Ven, but I think we need to avoid talking about him as much as possible. If she doesn’t remember, we don’t want to force her to before she’s ready, and if she does remember…”

“There’s a reason she’s not telling us,” Terra finished. “I had the same thought. Ven knows when to be patient; he’ll understand.”

There wasn’t much left to say after that. Riku bade them goodnight and slipped in to the hall, leaving them to discuss the training arrangements for their new pupils. Riku paused at each door as he passed, listening for anything out of the ordinary, but the hall was near silent. Even Naminé seemed to have stopped crying. Kairi’s door still stood ajar, and there came a light rumbling from within. For a moment Riku convinced himself that maybe the exhaustion and the potion had left her snoring, but curiosity soon got the better of him and he pushed the door open a little wider.

Kairi lay exactly where he’d left her, lying with her back to the door. Her crimson tresses spilled over the pillow, and Riku watched the rise and fall of her breath for several long minutes, reminding himself that she was really here. Finally the snoring won his attention, and as his eyes adjusted to the gloom he saw a figure dozing in the chair in the far corner, the spikes of his red hair hanging limp and his face mashed awkwardly against the hand he had fallen asleep on.

It was almost ironic to think of Axel as loyal, given how he had turned his back on the Organisation and the majority of its members, but Riku remembered how he had reacted to the news of Kairi’s fate. He’d all but crumbled, falling in to a despair that not even Roxas or Xion could pull him out of. Over the following months grief would turn to rage as he worked himself to the bone, convinced that he could somehow help bring her back if he could just try hard enough. He had been the last to concede that all there was left to do was put his faith in Sora, and from that moment on Riku knew he had been wishing with all his heart.

Riku crept back in to the hall, leaving the door ajar once more. When questioned, he would say he headed straight to bed and to sleep, keeping Axel’s silent vigil secret. In truth he paced his room for several hours, silently fuming at the revelations Axel had brought them. It was no wonder Kairi was so easily taken… He’d heard snippets of her capture from Roxas and Xion, but it had been too sore a subject for either of them for him to form a clear picture, and he’d never found himself strong enough to press the issue. What was done was done, he’d reasoned; there had been no point lingering over the past. Axel had needed their help, and any spare energy had been spent hoping and waiting. In the rare moments when he’d allowed himself to think of their bittersweet victory, he’d always imagined Kairi going down swinging – a fighter to the end – but now…

He would be having a long overdue discussion with Merlin before the week was out.


	4. Master Aqua

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR | MASTER AQUA**

* * *

Aqua had survived worse nights. Several haunted her frequently, though none threatened to tear at her heart quite like the night that had she had spent sitting by her window, staring at the stars and wondering just how they could possibly pull themselves through this particular quagmire.

She knew that hearts could break. After Ven’s arrival, Master Eraqus had gone to great lengths to take her and Terra to one side and explain in detail just how fragile a heart could truly be. She’d always seen it as a source of impenetrable strength, but as she watched Ven’s recovery she had found herself studying the heart with a newfound respect and more than a little apprehension.

But knowing that hearts could shatter and seeing one for herself were two entirely different things. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the fractured ruins of Kairi’s Heart Station, and the longer she stared – fixated by the fractures and fissures that spiralled in towards Kairi’s hands – the more the station began to transform until she was staring at Ven’s sleeping likeness amid a station torn in two.

She sighed heavily, watching the as the sky began to lighten and the last of the stars started to fade away. From her window she could see the gleam on Master’s Defender where it stood embedded in the swathe of grass behind the castle, and her eye caught the glimmer of the trio of wayfinders that dangled from the hilt.

“Master…” she sighed, “I wish you were here to guide us. What I wouldn’t give to hear your advice…” She turned her eyes back towards the sky, watching the last of the stars give way to the rising sun, and as the first golden rays appeared in the sky her eye was drawn by a spark on the horizon. A rapidly-approaching spark with an all-too-familiar trajectory.

She threw herself from her bed, hurrying to throw on something more decent. An overshirt, some leggings and – though it had been some time since she’d worn them – her pauldrons and sleeves. They carried a familiar weight that she’d hoped in earnest never to need again, but it felt somehow wrong to leave her room without them. By the time she had descended the front steps the ship had already arrived and its passengers were beginning to emerge. Goofy first, bearing a familiar suitcase, with Donald close behind. Mickey brought up the rear, his eyes fixed on Aqua as he dropped down on to the grass.

“Gosh, Aqua, I’m sorry we didn’t call ahead,” he began, “but we were so busy trying to get everything arranged for Kairi that it sorta slipped our minds.”

“The Good Fairies made her somethin’ new to wear when they heard she was back, so we wanted to bring it right over,” Goofy said with a reassuring smile as he hoisted the suitcase a little higher.

“We gathered she was in pretty bad shape,” Mickey picked up, “so they’ve added a few extra spells that should help her. Is she awake yet?”

“Not yet. I think I’m the only person who gets up this early,” she answered. Mickey fixed her with a hard stare that suggested he knew more than he was prepared to let on. She wondered if the Realm of Darkness had left him with sleepless nights, too.

“How’s she doin’?” Goofy asked.

“Hard to say,” she answered, trying her best to smile. Goofy gave her an encouraging nod. “After we pulled her back she was pretty tired. We thought it would be best to let her recover a little more.” Mickey nodded in agreement.

“What about Sora?” Donald asked, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. “Does she know anything?” Aqua’s insides twisted as she remembered the missing portrait and the shattered glass. She swallowed thickly.

“Why don’t you come inside? The others will be waking up soon, so I can tell you everything we know while we wait.”

It didn’t take long to bring them up to speed, though once they were caught up they had a raft of questions Aqua couldn’t answer. How had her heart become so damaged? Why didn’t she remember? How had she come back? The same questions had been plaguing Aqua all night and she was no closer to finding answers than she had been when she’d finally crawled out of bed and in to her nest of blankets in the early hours of the morning.

Terra was the first to join them, closely followed by Riku; both were equally surprised to find the newcomers sitting at the dining table. Terra offered to make a start on breakfast and Goofy quickly offered to help, dragging Donald with them in to the kitchen. She didn’t miss the grateful look that Mickey shot his companions before he turned to Riku who seemed to have woken with a storm cloud over his head if the shadow in his eyes was anything to go by.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked. Riku hesitated, a hand resting on the back of the nearest chair, and he turned his head away. “Riku?”

“Kairi wasn’t ready to fight,” he finally answered. “All of that time she spent in the Time Chamber and she never stood a chance.” His grip on the chair tightened until his fingers were white and shaking. Mickey’s face fell and his gaze dropped to the table where he knit his fingers together.

“We all thought she was ready.”

“Did we?” Riku countered. “I saw her _once_ during her training, and that wasn’t enough. We took Merlin’s word for it.” Mickey raised his gaze again.

“She thought she was ready,” he argued. It seemed the wrong thing to say; Riku pounded his fists against the table with a wordless roar.

“She didn’t know what she was getting in to!” he snapped. “She never even left the Time Chamber!”

“Riku, please calm down,” Aqua interjected, rising to her feet. Riku was pacing, raking his fingers through his hair as his shoulders shuddered with rage.

“A few months of training, no real-world experience, and we threw her against all of _them_ -”

“We can’t change the past-” He span towards her.

“Why not? Xehanort did!” Their noses were mere inches apart, and Aqua could hear his laboured breathing. She stood her ground, meeting his furious gaze.

“You don’t mean that,” she countered firmly. Riku drew breath to argue, only to deflate almost instantly. He turned away from them, dragging a frustrated hand over his face and rolling the tension from his shoulders.

“No. I don’t,” he said at last, turning to face them again. “I just can’t help but wonder… If she’d been better prepared then she and Sora could have come home with us. If we’d just done more to help her, then maybe we wouldn’t have been left waiting and wishing-”

“You all did what we thought was best,” Terra countered, emerging from the kitchen to fix with a hard stare. (It was, Aqua thought, not dissimilar to the stare Riku had often given Terra when he had been working to control his darkness.) It had its desired effect; Riku sighed and leant heavily against the wall, defeated. “Knowing what we know now, I’m sure we would all like to have done some things differently, but those are decisions that you can only make with the benefit of hindsight.” Aqua shifted uncomfortably; she had a whole library of things she wished she could do differently. Riku’s gaze locked with Mickey’s.

“You didn’t see her heart, Mickey,” he said, and his voice trembled dangerously. “Whatever she’s been through, it almost destroyed her, and I can’t help but think that Sora’s out there somewhere, going through the same thing she did… or worse…”

“We’ll find him, Riku,” Mickey promised, his voice thick with determination. “As soon as Kairi’s strong enough I’m sure we’ll find out everything she knows, and until then we can do some searching of our own-”

The door creaked open and Mickey cut himself short. Ven’s face appeared through the opening, glancing uncertainly between them.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, stepping a little further in to the room. “I heard shouting.” Terra smiled and nodded.

“We’re okay, Ven,” he answered. “Although I could use a hand with breakfast, if you're up for it? We’re cooking for a lot more people than usual this morning.” He glanced between them one last time before smiling and nodding; unconvinced, but willing to let it rest, at least for now. Aqua knew he would have questions later, though she wasn’t sure how she was going to answer them.

They were silent for a minute after Ven entered the kitchen, listening to Donald’s affronted squawking and Goofy’s eager peacekeeping and Terra’s rolling laughter above the clanking and clanging of pots and pans. Riku collapsed heavily in to a chair and drew a tired hand over his face. Aqua wondered if he’d slept at all.

“I’m sorry, Mickey, Aqua,” he said. “I didn’t mean what I said… I’m just…”

“It’s hard, waiting,” Aqua offered, “especially when you feel powerless. Right now we need to keep our faith in Sora. He’s gotten himself out of some pretty tight situations. We have to believe he can hold out long enough for us to save him this time.” Riku nodded and, satisfied that he was placated at least for the moment, she turned to Mickey. “Why don’t I take those clothes up to Kairi? I imagine she’ll be grateful for a chance to freshen up.”

“That’d be great. Thanks, Aqua,” Mickey answered, though his smile fell a little short of his eyes.

Suitcase in hand, she made her way through the castle. She called first on Xion and Naminé to let them know breakfast would soon ready, and then stopped by the room that had been set for Roxas, Axel and Riku, though she was surprised to find only one of them there.

“Have you seen Axel?” Roxas asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in an action that was so like Ven that Aqua couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t.”

“I don’t think he came in at all last night. I tried waiting up for him, but I must have fallen asleep.” He yawned and stretched, attempting to smooth his hair. It bounced right back in to place and he huffed in defeat.

“I’m sure you’ll see him at breakfast,” she answered, “but I’ll keep an eye out for him and let him know you’re looking for him.”

“Thanks, Aqua.”

It didn’t take her long to find him. He was sprawled in the chair in Kairi’s room, legs akimbo and face mashed in to the crook of his elbow, an arm draped limply over his head. Careful to smother her laughter (and the speaker on Kairi’s new Gummiphone) she snapped a picture of him before reaching over to shake his shoulder lightly. He awoke with a grunt and a snort, dragging his eyes open one at a time and blinking blearily up at her.

“Aqua?” he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Wha time’zit? Did I sleep in?”

“It’s still early,” she said, giving him some room as he sat taller and rubbed his face vigorously. “Mickey, Donald and Goofy brought some new things for Kairi, and everyone else has gone down for some breakfast. Roxas was looking for you.” Axel stifled a yawn as he stood and stretched, towering nearly a head taller than Aqua. She’d forgotten just how tall he was.

“Yeah…” he sighed, scratching the back of his head and rolling the kinks from his neck, “I probably should’ve told him I was gonna stay in here for a while. I didn’t exactly plan on falling asleep though.” He cast his eyes over Kairi, still sleeping soundly, and his expression fell.

“She’s going to be okay,” Aqua said softly. Axel nodded but said nothing as he perched on the edge of her bed to reach over and shake her shoulder lightly. She groaned and wriggled her shoulder free of his nimble fingers, disappearing beneath the blankets with a murmured protest. Axel paused, his eyes watering, and he took a moment to breathe before trying again.

“Hey, Kairi, it’s time to get up,” he urged. The pile of blankets groaned in response and Axel laughed, giving the mound a nudge with his elbow. “C’mon, Princess.”

“Don't call me that,” came the muffled response.

“Well then get up and make me,” he challenged, nudging her again. She groaned again and a slender foot emerged to kick him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a surprised grunt, managing to snare the corner of the duvet as he fell. He tugged, hard enough to reveal Kairi’s head and shoulder, though the opposite corner remained clutched close to her chest. Axel tugged again.

“C’mon, Sleepin’ Beauty,” he said. “Is this really how you want Master Aqua to see you on your first day of training?”

“Master Aqua?” she murmured. Slowly she rolled towards them, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes ringed with red as she glanced first at Axel and then at Aqua. It took a moment for her brain to catch up, and when it did her eyes bulged. She sat up hurriedly, clutching at the blankets as her cheeks began to flush crimson. “M-Master Aqua! G-good morning!” Axel grinned and folded his arms.

“Just call me Aqua,” she said. “Being called Master is still a little…” She hesitated, unsure of how best to describe it. It wasn’t that she was ungrateful for the title, or thought herself undeserving, but hearing it out loud was still…

“Unusual?” Axel supplied.

“To put it mildly,” she said through a grateful laugh. She lifted the suitcase on to the foot of the bed and gave Kairi a smile. “Here, Kairi, the Good Fairies made you some new clothes and I thought you might want to freshen up before breakfast.” Kairi stared at the suitcase for a long moment before nodding – slowly at first, and then all at once. The movement seemed to make her dizzy, and when she started to sway she reached out a hand to ground herself on the bed.

“Sorry, I’m just…” She pinched the bridge of her nose with a frown. “Everything’s a little… fuzzy…”

“That’s the sleeping draught, it can make you feel like that sometimes,” Aqua said. “It’s totally normal, and nothing a warm shower won’t fix. Would you like me to show you where the bathrooms are?” Kairi nodded again (carefully) and slowly peeled herself out of the bed, leaning heavily on Axel as he led the way. Aqua followed several paces behind, close enough to study the girl without imposing on the hazy banter that passed between her and Axel.

It seemed everyone wanted to share the blame for Kairi’s defeat. For Aqua’s part she blamed her own selfishness. She’d been curious to see what Kairi was capable of – to find out just how far the little girl who’d run from the Unversed had come – but rather than taking the time to find out Aqua had spent the night watching the stars with Ven instead. As a Keyblade Master her responsibility was to ensure the safety of her students, and it seemed only right that she consider Kairi her responsibility. After all, it seemed that their run-in in Radiant Garden all those years ago had set Kairi on the path that had led her to Yen Sid’s tower, and left her at the mercy of Xehanort. She tried not to think about it, and she fixed on eyes on Kairi’s back whilst firmly reminding herself that she couldn’t change the past, but then Kairi stumbled and the remains of her hood jerked to the side, revealing the tear along her spine where Xehanort’s keyblade had broken her like glass, and Aqua found herself feeling that she would never forgive herself.

_First Ven, then Terra, and now Kairi. The list of people you’ve failed keeps on growing…_

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding to the phantom in her heart, focusing instead on skirting around Kairi and Axel to open the door to the showers. She set the suitcase to one side of the changing room and rifled through the cupboard to find the softest, warmest towel which she handed to Kairi with a smile. The girl’s eyes had cleared somewhat, the lingering effects of the sleeping draught finally fading, and Aqua felt her heart swell when Kairi smiled back at her.

_I will not fail you again,_ she promised.

“I’ll be right outside when you’re done,” Axel promised as he made for the door.

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Kairi countered.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he said, before flushing suddenly. “I mean, I’ll have to sometimes, I’m not going to watch you shower or anything, but you get what I mean, I’m not some kinda creep-”

“Axel?” He stopped and scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah?” She smiled at him fondly, shaking her head and giggling softly.

“I’ll try not to be too long.” Axel only smiled and reached over to ruffle her already tangled hair.

“Take as long as you need,” he said before slipping back out in to the hall. Aqua waited a moment, aware of the sounds of his phone loading some game or other. Only then did she turn back to Kairi who seemed lost in thought, staring through the wall in front of her and stroking the towel absently.

“How are you feeling?” Aqua asked. Kairi started, clutching the towel close to her chest.

“I’m sorry, I must have zoned out again,” she mumbled, lowering her gaze. Aqua quickly lifted her chin again.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” she said firmly. “You’re hurting, and you’re tired, and those sleeping draughts can really knock you out of it if you’re not ready for them.” Kairi nodded slowly, turning from Aqua to head towards the shower room. Aqua’s eyes caught the scar again and her stomach flipped painfully.

It took a few minutes for Kairi to learn how to control the shower, dazed as her mind was, but after a while Aqua left her to it and she made for the hall, opting to stand beside Axel for a minute or two before she would head back downstairs. He stood with his back to the wall, engrossed in his game, while she stood with her hands on the windowsill, gazing down at the training arena below. Terra had been hard at work already, setting up obstacles and equipment ready for the day’s session. Overnight they’d gone from one student to three, and Aqua wasn’t sure how she was going to handle it. She couldn’t help but think of some of the mischief she used to get caught up in with Terra and Ven (and, to their credit, all of the mischief she herself had started) and she wondered how Master Eraqus had ever managed to keep a handle on all of them.

She supposed, in a way, he hadn’t. The thought sent an uncomfortable shiver up her spine.

“Something’s wrong with Kairi,” Axel murmured, bringing Aqua back from her thoughts. She turned to him, but he was still tapping absently on his phone, grunting as his character was squashed under a giant fist.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“She seems… distracted,” he said, starting a new game. The chime of the phone echoed between them.

“Waking up from a sleep like that can do that to you,” Aqua offered. “The sleeping draught is strong; it’s normal for it to make you feel hazy, although perhaps I gave her too large a dose. I’d forgotten how small she was… It might take a little while for it to work its way out of her system.” Axel responded with a noncommittal hum but said no more. Aqua gave him a cursory moment before excusing herself to head down for breakfast. Her appetite was non-existent, but with three students and a long day ahead she knew she’d been foolish not to at least try and keep her strength up.

The atmosphere was tight and tepid when she returned to the dining room. Aqua lingered in the doorway, drinking in the sight. Years in the darkness alone – and even life before then, with only Terra, Ven and Master Eraqus for company – left her ill-prepared for dealing with so many guests. Mickey and Riku sat at the far end of the table with Terra, lost in some serious conversation judging by the frowns etched on their features. Donald and Goofy sat close by, the former helping himself to extra sausages while the latter chatted jovially with Roxas and Ven who looked so similar when they laughed that Aqua almost couldn’t tell them apart. Naminé and Xion sat some way down the table, huddled over each other’s phones as they traded pictures amid an array of sand-dusted shells and books of pressed flowers that lay on the table before them. The dining room, which usually felt too large, suddenly felt impossibly small with too many chairs nestled around the too-small table.

“Good morning, Aqua.” Xion was the first to spot her. Naminé’s head shot up a moment later and she shot to her feet.

“How’s Kairi?” she asked. The room fell silent almost instantly and Aqua squeezed herself inside.

“She’s just freshening up,” she answered.

“Did you find Axel?” Roxas asked. She nodded.

“He’s just waiting on Kairi. She’s still a little worn down, so he’s going to make sure she gets down to us okay.” Roxas nodded and sank bank in to his chair, and Aqua offered him a reassuring smile. “He won’t be long.”

“Aqua, I’m glad you’re here,” Terra said, rising to his feet and drawing everyone’s attention. He was good at doing that, commanding the attention of a room with little effort. “We were just about to tell everyone the plan.”

“There’s a plan?” Ven asked, sitting a little higher.

“We have to leave, don’t we?” Xion asked. Naminé looked like she might cry again; Aqua wondered just how long it would take her to adjust to having all of the pieces of her heart in her body at last.

“Kairi needs time and space to recover,” Terra said with a slow nod, “and helping her needs to be our number one priority.”

“We won’t be a bother,” Naminé offered hopefully. Aqua smiled at her across the table.

“You’re never a bother, Naminé, none of you are,” she said, “but this world only has a finite amount of resources. With Kairi and Axel, those resources may already be stretched thin between us.”

“Wait, Axel’s staying?” Roxas asked. Xion too seemed disappointed in the news.

“He’s trained with Kairi before,” Terra took over. “He knows her limits better than anyone else in this room. He will be vital in helping her recover her strength.” Roxas deflated and rocked back against his chair with a quickly-hidden pout.

“Kairi is strong,” Riku said firmly. “It won’t take her long to recover.”

“And once she’s strong enough, I’m sure she and Axel will come to visit,” Xion added. Roxas nodded and sighed.

“I know it’s selfish but… I still feel like I just got him back. I don’t think I’m ready to lose him again.” Xion smiled and nodded in understanding.

“Riku and I are gonna head out and see if we can find Sora,” Mickey picked up. “We’ll start with Master Yen Sid and see if we can pick up his trail.”

“We’ve waited long enough,” Riku added. Xion perked up with a bright smile.

“That means Naminé can come with us, Roxas!” she exclaimed. Both blondes blinked in surprise.

“Really?” Naminé asked.

“Well if Axel’s staying here then we’ll have space on the ship,” she said. “It feels lonely when it’s just the two of us.” Naminé’s eyes started shining and she clasped her hands over her heart, glancing to Riku.

“Do you think that would be okay?” she asked. Riku sat back with a nonchalant smile.

“It’s not up to me. It’s your choice,” he said. Naminé bit her lip nervously and, after a moment’s thought, nodded slowly. Xion grinned and took her hand.

“We have so many places to show you!” she began. “We have to take you to-”

She was cut short by the creaking of the door, falling instantly silent as Axel appeared with Kairi at his side. Her eyes, hidden somewhat by strands of damp hair, seemed to have finally cleared of the sleeping draught’s haze, and she stared at each of them in turn with no small amount of surprise and disbelief.

The dress the Good Fairies had given her was fairly plain; solid pink and broken by a silver zip that ran up the front. The fabric around her neck was pulled back, pinned by two silver buttons to reveal a pink plaid lining and a pair of too-prominent collarbones. The collar of her boots was turned down too, revealing another patch of plaid beneath limbs that were marred by a collection of silvery scars. Her arms, also bare, were in a similar state and Kairi folded them carefully around herself as she shrank under the attention.

Ven would eventually break the silence by standing quickly, scraping his chair deliberately across the floor and clinking plates together loudly as he began to load the plate high with food.

“Morning, Kairi!” he said with the biggest smile. “Hungry?” For a moment Aqua wondered if she might object, but Kairi eventually nodded and as Ven heaped even more food on the plate Terra brought some more chairs. Conversations picked up a little as people reshuffled to make room; Axel and Kairi ended up between Roxas and Naminé while Aqua found a spare chair at the head of the table with Terra, Mickey and Riku. They filled her in, explaining their plan, but Aqua barely heard a word. She kept one eye on Kairi as she ate, watching as the girl smiled at Naminé’s pictures or laughed now and then at Axel and Roxas.

_Something’s wrong with Kairi…_

Axel’s words bounced around her head, and now more than ever Aqua regretted not getting to know Kairi when she had the chance.


	5. Simple Tests

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE | BACK TO BASICS**

* * *

Saying goodbye took most of the morning, and it was almost midday before they finally got in to the arena (a feat that was waylaid one last time by Naminé who, having been apart from Kairi for less than five minutes, had called immediately to test Kairi’s new phone and had burst in to tears upon confirming it worked before promising not to cry next time they were together).

Kairi was flagging before they’d even begun; Axel could see it in the stoop of her shoulders and in the way her fingers trembled when she summoned her Keyblade (which, when it appeared, filled Axel with such a swell of emotion it was almost like he’d found his heart all over again). She denied her exhaustion fervently, fixing him with a pointed look that reminded him of too many hours spent in Merlin’s Time Chamber and Axel found that he couldn’t quite bring himself to argue.

“You guys ready?” Ven asked, summoning his Keyblade. “Terra and Aqua won’t go easy on us.”

“I’m countin’ on it,” Axel answered, though it was less for his sake. He turned to Kairi, hoping to draw at least some kind of response, but her eyes were fixed on Ven’s keyblade and his peculiar grip on it. It didn’t take Ven long to notice and he laughed.

“Yeah, I know, I hold it weird,” he said, twirling it around himself in a blur. Kairi tilted her head thoughtfully as he slowed the weapon, resuming his backhanded grip with a grin. “You should try it sometime.”

And try it she did, though she ran in to problems almost immediately when the swirling hilt of Destiny’s Embrace was too unyielding to allow her hand to settle backwards. She gave it a couple of test swings before shaking her head.

“I don’t know how you do it,” she said with a smile. He shrugged, twirling the blade again.

“It’s not for everyone,” he agreed. “It mean there’s no way I’ll ever hit as hard as Terra, but I’m faster so it works out okay. Plus, I can do _this_!” And with a cry he whirled on his heel, launching his Keyblade out across the training ring. It span like a disc, slicing through the air before looping back to his hand. Axel suddenly found himself missing his chakrams.

“Can you teach me that?” Kairi asked, her eyes alight with possibility and… something Axel couldn’t figure out. Ven grinned.

“Sure! It’s easy once you know how to do it. The first thing you gotta do is-” He was interrupted by a deep chuckle as Terra and Aqua finally joined them.

“Easy there, Ven. Let’s not run before we can walk,” Terra urged, coming up behind him and placing a firm hand on his shoulder as he passed. Ven frowned.

“But Kairi’s already trained with a Keyblade,” he objected. 

“Strike raid is still a difficult skill to master,” Aqua countered with a fond smile. “Why don’t we just see where everyone’s starting from first? Then we can look at sharing skills.” Ven pouted, though it quickly dissipated when Terra ruffled his hair.

“So what’s first?” Axel asked.

“Well first we’ll need to assess your abilities,” Terra began. “We’re going to put you all through a series of exercises, and once we know where everyone is starting from we’ll be able to make a training plan for each of you.”

“Wait, _all_ of us?” Ven asked.

“Yes, you too, Ven,” Aqua confirmed. “Think of this as a test to see how far you’ve come.”

“Axel, you’re doing this too?” Kairi asked. He flashed her his best grin.

“Of course! We’re on this journey together, remember? I can’t have you gettin’ the edge on me.” He puffed out his chest and summoned his Keyblade in a wash of flame, earning a slight giggle at his dramatics. At least there was still one way to make her smile, he thought, though it quickly faded to confusion as she stared at his keyblade.

“It looks different,” she murmured. The hilt was mostly the same – an homage of sorts to his former weapons of choice – but the blade was new, featuring long lines of gleaming silver and red metal that criss-crossed around a central twisted core. The teeth were jagged and fierce, angled and tipped with red like the blades of his chakrams.

“Yeah well after Xemnas shattered its old form I figured I’d go for something different.” Kairi’s fingers started at the tip and worked their way down, dancing over the details before coming to a stop over the glistening gem where the shaft met the hilt – a glistening yellow gem shaped like a paopu fruit. She tilted her head, staring at it for several long seconds before lifting her eyes to his. He felt a flush rushing up the back of his neck and he scratched it to keep it from bleeding in to his cheeks. “What can I say? I missed ya.”

“What’s it called?” she asked. He grinned.

“Heart’s Flame.” Her brow furrowed and she looked at the blade again. He grinned and lowered it away from her fingers. With a flick of his wrist the blade erupted and tongues of fire danced along the blade, ending in a white-hot blaze that clung to the teeth with a roar. Kairi stared wide-eyed, watching the flames for a moment before looking up at him again with a smile.

“It suits you.”

They started with a physical challenge. Terra had created an obstacle course that looped around the outskirts of the castle involving hurdles, nets and a marker at the halfway point placed atop a tower which could be scaled by any non-magical means. Despite it not being a race they set off at the same time and Axel made it back to the finish nearly a full ten minutes before the others (though given that he was racing against a boy who’d barely recovered his strength and a girl who was still coming to terms with having lost hers in the first place, it was hardly a real victory).

Next came magic, with Aqua testing them one by one to see which spells they had learned and how well they had been able to master them. Ven went first, beaming with pride as he performed spells which had been completely outside of his grasp mere months earlier. Axel followed; his control of fire magic was by far his strongest suit (this news coming as no great surprise to anyone), and he tried not to frown too much when Aqua critiqued his weaker defensive magic. When it came time for Kairi’s turn, Axel could practically feel the frustration pouring off her in waves as spells that once came easily to her now seemed weak or lost entirely.

“It’ll come back to you in no time,” Ven cheered. “You’re doing great!” Kairi nodded and smiled, but both actions fell flat. Axel didn’t have time to question it as Terra quickly called for them to help clear the arena for the final assessment: a spar.

“Are we fighting you?” Ven asked as he helped Terra roll up one of the nets that had been draped over a series of low-hanging branch.

“Not us,” Terra answered. “We’ll need to be able to watch all of you in order to assess your strengths and weaknesses, so you’ll be fighting each other.” Axel felt himself start to object, his mind flying back to the last time Kairi had been faced with multiple opponents, but one look at her determined face had him biting his tongue. She summoned her keyblade and held it tightly.

“I’m ready,” she said. Axel didn’t miss the uncertain glance that passed between Terra and Aqua.

“This doesn’t have to be a big fight,” Aqua began, her lips curving in to a motherly smile. “We just need to get an idea of your fighting styles so we can figure out how best to train you.”

“There probably won’t even be a winner,” Terra added. “Once we’ve got you figured out we’ll finish up for the day.”

“Already?” Kairi asked. The word – or perhaps the urgent undercurrent in her voice – left Axel’s gut twisting uncomfortably. Aqua laughed lightly.

“It’s almost dusk,” she said. “It’ll be getting dark soon, and we all need food and rest.”

“Will we train again after we’ve eaten?” Kairi pressed.

“We can’t tonight!” Ven answered. “Looks like there’s a huge meteor shower heading in. You gotta see it!”

“You’ll have to get a picture for Naminé,” Axel added, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “She’s been dyin’ to see a star shower for years.” She nodded slowly, though she seemed lost in thought until Terra called them in to spread out around the arena.

For a moment they all stared at each other, each sizing up their opponents and deciding how best to begin. Axel caught Kairi’s eye and tilted his head a fraction towards Ven. Receiving a nod in response he grinned and charged towards her. She likewise sprinted towards him and from the corner of his eye Axel saw Ven stumble in his confusion. He and Kairi met in the centre and he reached out to grab her forearm, swinging her around in a high arc and sending her barrelling towards Ven who barely had time to block her flurry of attacks. By the time he had recovered his footing Axel was at his back, landing several blows on his arms and his legs. Ven leapt away from them the first chance he got, throwing up a shield and assessing them with laughter in his eyes.

“Is that how you’re playing? Fine!” he called with a grin. The barrier shattered and Axel was forced to shield his eyes from the shards of magic that skittered through the air towards them. Taking advantage of their surprise Ven began to charge through the air at lightning speed, taking aim at Axel, then Kairi, and then back to Axel again in a series of sweeping slashes that left Axel’s exposed side stinging. Kairi managed to block his next attack, and her parry sent him skidding backwards across the sand.

There was no doubting that the two of them were fast. Ven’s natural speed and Kairi’s too-light body made for an almost equal match. Axel leapt back a few paces, twirling Heart’s Flame as he watched them face off against each other. Ven swung and Kairi blocked but the parry she landed on his shoulder was barely more than a gentle tap. Axel frowned and folded his arms.

“C’mon, Kairi, you can hit harder than that.” Ven blocked her keyblade, tangling their teeth together as he stared at her through their crossed shafts.

“You’re holding back?” he asked. His face split in to a grin. “Oh, this changes everything!” He untangled their blades and leapt back, a spell on his lips. The firaga spell roared towards her and Kairi’s eyes flashed with fear before she and her shield disappeared behind the roaring wall.

She emerged not a second later, the fire in her eyes now as she charged at Ven, swinging her keyblade furiously to block all of his incoming attacks as she closed the distance between them. Her first hit smashed through Ven’s hastily-erected shield before her second knocked him back several paces. Axel cackled.

“That’s more like it!” He dove back in, blocking Ven’s attack with a wall of fire as he skirted around behind him. With Kairi at his front and Axel at his back, Ven didn’t last long, and was quickly retreating to the sidelines with an exhausted grin.

Kairi wasted no time in shifting her focus to Axel, managing to catch him by surprise. She sent him skidding through the dirt with the strength of her first attack, and she had nearly halved the distance between them by the time Axel managed to throw a wall of fire between them. It didn’t stop her; with a blast of ice she created a gap that she flew through with ease, stunning him again and landing a series of blows from head to toe that had him yelping in surprise. At last he saw an opening and he lifted his keyblade to block her next combination, but it did little to deter her. She kept on swinging, her keyblade glancing off his as she continued to wear down his defences.

“Y’know,” he grunted, “when I said you should hit harder, I didn’t mean hit _me.”_ His joke fell flat as Kairi continued to hack at him, laying in to him with such force that he had to take a step backwards. Still she pressed him, the attacks small but too frequent for him to risk dropping his guard. He risked a glance to Aqua and Terra who both gave him a swift nod; it was over.

“Okay, Kairi, I think we’re done here.” No response. Axel leapt back, dropping his guard in an attempt to signal that the fight was over, but Kairi only charged at him again, running fast enough to whip her bangs away from her face. That was when Axel saw her eyes – clouded with rage and leaking tears that raced down her cheeks. He was so surprised and distracted by the sight that Kairi managed to land three more hits across his chest before he was able to block again.

“Kairi, stop! I yield!” She didn’t seem to hear him. Destiny’s Embrace was a blur as it danced around him, looking for any way to break through his guard. It was becoming harder by the minute to keep it in place, and no amount of pleading with her could get her to stop.

Relief finally came in the form of a flash of light and a deafening ring of Kairi’s keyblade clashing against Aqua’s as she dove between them.

“Enough!” she shouted, tangling their blades together and forcing Kairi to finally stop. From his place within Aqua’s dome shield Axel finally dropped to one knee, his arms shivering as he dismissed Heart’s Flame in a pitiful shower of embers. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Axel barely breathed as he watched whatever rage had possessed Kairi begin to fade, and his stomach twisted painfully at the warring emotions that washed over her face.

“Axel…” she gasped, her red eyes pooling with tears again. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” He forced a grin and winked.

“Hey… You don’t apologise to me, remember?” He tapped his temple and Kairi nodded with a sniffle.

“I remember.” The corners of her mouth lifted a fraction and her tears seemed to slow. “I got it memorised.”

“That’s my girl,” he said. She took a step back, dismissing her Keyblade rather than face untangling it from Aqua’s.

“Kairi,” Aqua began, banishing her own Keyblade, “where were you?”

“What do you mean, Aqua?” Ven asked. “She was right here… Wasn’t she?” Aqua didn’t reply; her attention focused solely on Kairi who had begun to tremble from head to toe.

“Kairi?” she pressed. At the sound of her name Kairi dropped her gaze, hiding behind her bangs like a scolded child. From his vantage point on the ground Axel could see how she bit her lip and screwed her eyes tight as she shook her head.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I don’t… I can’t…” Aqua placed a hand on her shivering shoulders.

“Do you want to lie down?” Kairi took a moment to think about it before nodding slowly. “Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” Kairi shook her head, finally lifting her head again.

“I’ll be okay,” she answered. Aqua took a moment to study her before lowering her hand with a nod.

“Well if you get lost call us and we’ll come find you,” she said. “The castle can be tricky sometimes.” Ven took a step closer, his face crumpled with concern.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you up, Kairi? I don’t want you to get lost because you’re tired-”

“Actually, Ven,” Terra interrupted, “I could use your help with some of the equipment.” Ven looked torn, but after an unspoken exchange he finally nodded. Terra turned on his heel and strode away from the ring, quickly disappearing around the side of the castle.

“I hope you feel better soon,” he said, jogging to catch up to Terra. Kairi nodded and quickly excused herself to hurry back towards the castle. Axel dragged himself to her feet, ready to head out after her until Aqua placed a firm head on his elbow.

“Let her go,” she murmured.

“Shouldn’t we go after her?” he pressed. Aqua shook her head as her hand fell back to her side.

“The first time I sparred with Terra, I lost myself in a memory,” she answered. “My body was here but my mind was trapped in the Realm of Darkness… Even now I refuse to spar with anyone alone. If Ven hadn’t jumped in the way, there’s no telling the damage I could have done to Terra. All the years of fighting… It was hard for me to walk away from it all.”

“Do you think she’s been fighting?” he asked.

“I couldn’t say. You know her better than I do. What do you think?” Axel paused, thinking back over their match, and trying not to linger on how difficult it was to think about how she’d fought before. She’d always been stronger with magic, less inclined to land direct blows. She’d once spent a month (or, at least, the equivalent of it during their time in Merlin’s Time Chamber) trying to build her physical strength only to end up drained on all fronts.

That didn’t seem to bother her now. Somewhere along the way she seemed to have learned that if she couldn’t hit hard then she could at least hit _fast_ , and with her magic weakened to the state it was… By the end, her blows had felt frenzied and almost desperate.

“How did you pull yourself out of it?” he asked finally, unable to find the right way to answer the question. Aqua didn’t answer right away, her eyes fixed on the door through which Kairi had disappeared. After a long pause she closed her eyes and shook her head, resting a hand over her heart.

“I don’t know that I have,” she confessed. “I train less than I used to, less than I want to, and when I do train…” She trailed off, dropping her hand and opening her eyes. “Recovery is a process, it doesn’t happen overnight. Then again, you know that already.” She glanced at him kindly and he nodded, all too familiar with the depths he had pulled himself back from (though perhaps it was more accurate to say that he’d been dragged back from the brink by Roxas and Xion). He supposed, in a way, he wasn’t fully recovered either. None of them were.

“We’ll look after her properly this time,” Axel muttered. Aqua nodded.

“Time and patience,” she added. “They’ll do more to help her than all the magic in all the worlds.”

They made their way inside, heading for the kitchen to make a start on something to eat. Terra and Ven joined them shortly after, the latter fairly subdued, and it didn’t take much for Axel to surmise that some conversation had transpired between them, likely about more than just Kairi’s situation judging by the way Ven kept stealing glances at Aqua (who, likewise, kept stealing glances at Terra). It took them nearly half an hour to find enough ingredients to feed five people, and Aqua frowned at their remaining supplies (or lack thereof).

“We may need to take a trip to Twilight Town to get our stores back up,” she murmured, closing another empty cupboards as Terra passed her a chopping board and several freshly-peeled carrots.

“One dinner and one breakfast shouldn’t have wiped us out this hard,” Ven sighed.

“Well we were feeding nearly three times as many as usual,” he said, ruffling Ven’s hair as he passed.

“We should all go. Kairi too,” Axel suggested. “It might do her good to get out and about, and Twilight Town’s not exactly dangerous.”

“We don’t have a ship,” Ven pointed out.

“So teach us how to do that thing you all do with your keyblades,” Axel said, helping himself to a stick of carrot. Aqua swatted his hand away when he reached for another. “You guys used to travel to all sorts of places without a Gummi ship. Why can’t we?” Aqua paused, her knife halfway through a carrot as she turned thoughtfully to Terra and Ven.

“Do you think there’s anything left in the armoury?” Aqua asked. Terra folded his arms, his brow furrowed thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “I don’t remember seeing any other armour.”

“What do you need armour for?” Axel asked.

“When you use your Keyblade to travel between worlds, you slip in to the Lanes Between,” Ven explained. “The armour protects us from the darkness.” Axel shrugged.

“Easy fix, we’ll use our cloaks,” he said. The trio frowned, sharing confused glances. “The Organisation used those black cloaks because the dark portals they use to travel between worlds cross in to the dark corridors. They’re as good a protection as any.”

“You have yours with you?” Ven asked.

“Of course. I never go anywhere without it. Just in case.” Aqua nodded, sharing one last silent exchange with Terra before speaking again.

“Well I guess that settles it,” she said. “We’ll start working on that first thing in the morning. It shouldn’t take too long to learn.”

“Axel, why don’t you go up and get Kairi? It won’t take us long to finish up here,” Terra suggested. Axel nodded, stealing one last carrot stick before darting out of the kitchen before Aqua could catch him.

He took advantage of the lonely walk to Kairi’s room to check his messages. Already he had several from Naminé, checking on Kairi (and him too, of course) before one final message from Xion. She and Roxas had confiscated her phone until she had learned how to deal with her emotions. It was followed by a handful of picture messages of the trio in some world Axel didn’t recognise, standing in front of a looming tower draped with ivy. His response was pretty vague, reassuring them that in the handful of hours they’d been apart the world hadn’t ended and that he and Kairi were both fine.

Well… He wasn’t sure exactly how to describe Kairi’s condition. Fine certainly wasn’t it. He thought back to the arena, to the frenzied panic in her tear-filled eyes as she hammered against his keyblade, staring right through him at some unseen enemy. He thought about what Aqua had said, about how years of fighting the darkness alone had left her unable to separate sparring with friends from the real thing. And, most of all, he thought about how much stronger Kairi’s blows had felt.

He shook himself from his thoughts and slipped his phone away before knocking on Kairi’s door a little harder than he’d meant to.

“Hey, Kairi, it’s only me,” he said, hoping he hadn’t set her too on edge. When he received no response he knocked again (at a more reasonable level this time). “Kairi, it’s Axel. Dinner’s almost ready so I thought maybe you’d wanna come down get somethin’ to eat.” Still nothing. He knocked again, and upon receiving no answer a third time he reached for his phone.

“Maybe she’s not here,” he murmured as he scrolled through his contacts. He pressed her name and held the phone to his ear, waiting for the call to connect.

The ringing definitely came from behind the door, so either Kairi had dumped her phone in her room before disappearing somewhere or she was just ignoring him. Acting on a hunch he cancelled the call and pushed the door open.

“Kairi, I’m comin’ in,” he called, stepping slowly in to the room, giving her plenty of time to object. Last time he’d tried to enter her room uninvited he’d received a pillow to the face, closely followed by a keyblade. This time he received… nothing. The curtains had been drawn, and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. He finally spied her, half-buried beneath the blankets with her back to the door. He pushed it open wider, allowing the light from the corridor to wash over her shoulders.

“Kairi, you hungry? Food’s smelling pretty good.” The only response was the sound of her steady breathing. He moved closer, reaching over to tentatively shake her shoulder. Her hair fell away from her face, revealing tear-stained cheeks and a ruddy nose. He reached out to shake her again but decided against it; she probably wouldn’t want to know that he’d seen her in such a state. So instead he backed slowly from the room, pausing to collect several empty flasks and phials from Kairi’s nightstand before slipping back in to the hall, vowing to bring her a plate of something to eat in case she woke in the night.


	6. Back to Basics

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX | BACK TO BASICS**

* * *

Axel’s sleep had been restless at best. His dreams were filled with phantoms, some of them the Kairi he knew and others the Kairi he had imagined over the years, shattered like glass and scattered across the worlds. As if those dreams hadn’t been enough he’d later been haunted by shadows of Roxas – their fight beneath the tower and their clash in the old mansion – then, later, Xion and their countless run-ins, all the times he was ordered to bring her in and all the times he failed to object. The final straw then was Isa, who appeared at the end of a long corridor with his arms folded and his face twisted in to derisive sneer.

“You shouldn’t be so surprised at your failures,” he’d drawled. “You abandoned me, after all.”

He finally gave up chasing any meaningful sleep around sunrise. With a resigned sigh he threw back the blankets and wriggled his way in to a shirt before dragging his still-sleeping body towards the showers. In an attempt to keep his hyperactive mind distracted he checked his phone, seeing more pictures from whatever mysterious destination Roxas and the others had found themselves in. They seemed to be in some sort of tavern; Roxas and Xion had taken a picture together, and in the background Axel could just about make out Naminé who seemed to be dancing on a _table_ with-

He bumped in to something soft and fleshy and the phone went skittering from his hand. He swore under his breath, muttering apologies and crouching down to reach for the phone when a giggle caught his attention. He growled through a grin, snatching the phone and straightening his t-shirt as he stood.

“Good morning, Axel.” Kairi was already dressed, the ends of her hair still a little damp.

“Morning Kairi. You’re up early, everything okay?”

“I went to bed so early that I just woke up a few hours ago and couldn’t get back to sleep,” she answered with a nod.

“A few hours ago? What have you been doing since then?”

“Exploring, mostly,” she answered. “I sat out and watched the sunrise. And figured out how to send a picture of it to Naminé.”

“Has Xion given her phone back yet?” he laughed. The corners of Kairi’s lips twitched in to a smile.

“Not quite, but she was allowed to call me and we talked for a while,” she answered. “She’s done so much and been to so many places... I hope I get to see them all some day.”

“You will,” he said. “Once this is all over, we’re all gonna go on a grand tour, all of us together. And that includes Sora.” He watched her carefully, wondering if perhaps he’d pushed his luck with the name that had yet to be spoken in her presence, but to his great relief she smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure he has so many stories to tell about the places he’s been.”

“And by the time we find him, I’m sure you’ll have a few of your own.” Ah. _That_ seemed to be the line, though he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was that had upset her. Either way her smile faltered by a fraction, though she quickly masked it by biting her lip and dropping her gaze.

“Axel, about yesterday-”

“Kairi-”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I lost control. I could hear you calling my name but I couldn’t-”

“Kairi, stop,” he said firmly, lifting her chin. He waited patiently until she finally lifted her gaze to his. “You never have to apologise to me. Got it memorised?”

“But Axel, I-”

“It doesn’t matter. I mean it, Kairi. It’s my fault you got tangled up in all this in the first place.” She frowned then, pulling away from him, and he sighed. She was really gonna make him say it? “Face it, if I hadn’t dragged you in to all of this you could’a been back at home. I should’ve left you well enough alone.” Her fingers wrapped around his elbow, thin and cold and firm.

“Axel, you’re not the reason I’m involved in all of this,” she said. “I was a Princess of Heart long before I met you. If anything, Aqua saving me from the Unversed is the reason I’m here.” He’d never thought about it like that before. He was surprised to feel his heart lift a fraction at her absolution of a crime that had never been his. He watched her carefully, almost able to see her piecing herself together as she quickly regained her composure from her earlier slip.

“Do you regret it?” he asked. “Everything that’s happened to you since, all the things you’ve been through, do you ever regret getting tangled up in all of this?” She didn’t try to smile then; instead her expression was thoughtful and clouded for several long moments before she finally looked up at him again.

“Ask me again when Sora’s safe,” she said. The words caught him off guard. He wanted to press her – to ask how she knew why Sora was in danger, where he was, what was happening to him – but he reined in his curiosity. For all he knew it was a gut instinct (after all, was there ever a time when the boy wasn’t in some form of trouble?) and surely if Kairi knew something about Sora she would have told them by now, right? At last he forced himself to nod in response.

“I understand,” he answered.

Axel was the last to arrive in the dining room. Kairi was seated next to Ven ( _Not Roxas_ , he had to remind his half-asleep brain) who was regaling her with anecdotes of his training. Terra sat nearby, interjecting every so often to add some amendment or correction to Ven’s tall tales. Aqua sat opposite them, seemingly just enjoying the company.

“Good morning, Axel,” she greeted as he took a seat next to her, grabbing a slice of tepid toast from the rack in the centre. He was met with a chorus of ‘good morning’s from the others before he could reply in kind.

“Once you’ve eaten we were going to start teaching you about keyblade transformations, if that still sounds like a good idea?” Aqua ventured, an unspoken question in her eyes. Axel nodded, chasing the dry toast with a mouthful of orange juice.

“Perfect,” he answered. “I reckon we’ll learn it in no time, right Kairi?” She hummed uncertainly.

“I don’t know,” she answered. “Ven says it’s not all that easy to get the hang of.” When Kairi looked away to refill her glass Axel shot Ven a hasty half-glare.

“Well Curaga isn’t exactly easy to learn either,” Axel countered, “but you picked that up pretty easily. You’ll probably learn this faster than me too. In fact, I’ll even place a bet on it. Last one to learn it has to buy the winner ice cream.”

“I have no munny,” she countered.

“Then I’ll lend it to you.”

“So, either way, you’re paying for it?” she asked. He shrugged, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

“Well sure, but if I win you gotta pay me back.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Is it a crime to want to buy ice cream for my friends?” he countered. With a roll of her eyes and a defeated sigh she crumbled.

“Fine, I accept. But if I win, I get to pick the flavour.”

“You’re gonna pick butterscotch, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” she answered, sitting back in her chair with a confident smile that he hadn’t seen in far too long. He grinned in response.

“You’re on.”

After they’d cleared away the dishes from breakfast Aqua led them outside to the arena. Axel summoned his Keyblade (with the threat of butterscotch hanging over him like a stormcloud he was determined to get whatever head-start he could) and he was surprised when Aqua told him to dismiss it.

“Before you can attempt to transform your Keyblade, you must be able to focus on your connection to it,” she began. “Did Merlin ever teach you any hanshas?”

“Any what-now?” Axel asked. Aqua almost smiled, though she quickly smothered it behind a stern, teacher-ly expression. Axel didn’t think he’d ever seen her look quite so serious and yet so nervous all at once.

“Hanshas are a series of exercises designed to help clear your mind,” she began. “With enough practice, they also have the benefit of strengthening your body, too. When you can focus on what’s most important, sensing your connection to your keyblade becomes a lot easier. The first one I’m going to teach you is designed to help you strengthen that connection.”

What followed next were a series of poses and stretches that took a surprising amount of concentration. First they started upright with their palms pressed together over their hearts. Then they stretched towards the sky, one leg sliding forwards in to a lunge as the arms lowered, their body twisting to keep the left elbow over the right knee. A quick pivot on the balls of their feet and the position was reversed (which meant Aqua, now behind them, had to quickly skirt around them to be in front again). From here they leant backwards, turning their hearts towards the sky as they rested a hand on their back leg. At his side Kairi tilted with a yelp and spilled in to the grass.

“You okay?” he asked, offering her a hand. She pulled herself to her feet, her cheeks flushed with pink as she nodded.

“These things take time to master,” said Aqua. “It’s okay to not get it right the first time. You’re almost at the end of the sequence, which is really good for a first attempt.” Kairi nodded and silently mirrored their position, wobbling slightly as she tilted carefully back to lean on her leg.

The next step had them circling their arms like a windmill as they brought their feet together to touch their toes. Ven was easily the best at this one, as he rested his palms flat in the grass. Axel, on account of his long legs, could just manage to snare his fingers under the toes of his boots. From the corner of his eye he saw Kairi straining, her fingers just scraping the sides of her ankles as she teetered dangerously, though she managed to keep from falling again. Aqua kept them here for a moment, breathing deeply, before instructing them to rise slowly – back straight – to return to the starting position. From here they repeated everything on the other side with Aqua guiding them patiently through each motion.

They cycled through the sequence slowly several times. On their fourth time (or perhaps it was their fifth; Axel had lost track already) Aqua introduced them to the right way of breathing (and it had taken all of Axel’s strength not to quip about there being a _wrong_ way to breathe). The next time she guided them through the moves she led them by their breath, inhaling here and exhaling there. Once he found his rhythm Axel thought the breaths fit quite naturally in to the movement, though when he glanced to Kairi he found her lips pressed tightly together as she waited for Aqua’s instruction to breathe out.

Finally, somewhere around the time that Axel’s shoulders were beginning to burn, Aqua began to explain the process of seeking out the connection.

“Your Keyblade is an extension of your heart,” she began, her body still guiding them through the sequence. “By focusing your attention on your breathing and your movement, you allow your heart to cut through all the noise in your mind. Some people find it easier to close their eyes, to visualise the connection like a thread.” Trusting his body to keep him steady Axel did just that, and he moved through the sequence in its entirety once more before attempting to focus on his heart.

For a while all he saw was darkness. Dimly aware of his body still moving through the hansha he probed a little deeper, past thoughts and worries that had been swept to one side until he finally found it – a glimmer of light. Then, floating nearby, he spotted his keyblade. It had no form – no shape or substance – but he knew it all the same. And there, floating between them just as Aqua described, was a sliver of light no thicker than a thread. He reached his mind towards it, opening his heart to the connection and watching with fascination as the thread began to pulse in time with his heart. Each _thwump-thwump_ sent a pulse of light along the thread, and the light of the keyblade thrummed in response.

The more he opened up his mind the more threads he saw, each disappearing in to the darkness, some thicker than others. He wished he could tug at them to see what was on the other end, but as he started to reach his mind towards them he was pulled back suddenly by a startled yelp and something colliding with his side.

He fell to the ground and blinked his eyes open, staring at the stalks of grass that were poking in to his nose. Hands clutched and jabbed at his side as Kairi hastily pulled herself back to her feet, murmuring several hurried apologies and refusing to meet his gaze.

“Are you okay, Kairi?” Aqua asked. She nodded quickly, her gaze still fixed on the ground. Ven laughed brightly.

“Oh, man, you should’a seen me when I first tried!” he proclaimed. “I was years behind Aqua and Terra so Master Eraqus was teaching me on my own. I felt myself falling so I reached out to grab whatever I could to keep myself steady… I grabbed his sleeve and tore it right off his robes.” He dissolved in to a fit of laughter that had even Aqua smiling. Kairi glanced at him from the corner of her eye, taking some solace in his story, though it took a moment too long for her to smile.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Aqua asked. “It’s almost lunch time. Once we’ve had something to eat we’ll start looking at transformations.”

“May I go back to my room?” Kairi asked. Aqua blinked in surprise, before nodding slowly.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask permission,” she said.

“Everything okay?” Axel asked. Kairi nodded.

“Naminé said she had more pictures to show me,” she answered, turning and heading for the door. “I want to see what I’ve missed. I won’t be long.”

“Bring it down with you,” he called after her. “I need to make sure they’re all behaving themselves.” Kairi’s laugh floated back towards them as she disappeared back in to the castle.

“Don’t worry, Aqua, you’re doing great!” Ven cheered. Axel turned, watching as she smiled fondly.

“I always wanted my own students,” she mused. “I used to dream about the day I would become a Master and I could seek out my own apprentices. I didn’t expect it to feel quite so intimidating.”

“You’ll do fine,” Axel said, flashing her his favourite grin. “Besides, it’s not like you have to _have_ a Master in order to _become_ one. No disrespect to Master Eraqus, of course, but just look at Riku. Hell even Sora is technically a Master now, even if he’s not here to let one of you give him the title.” Ven glanced to Aqua uncertainly.

“Axel, I’m not sure you’re helping,” he said cautiously. Aqua tried to smile, but there was a lingering uncertainty in her eyes that was beginning to fester. Not good. He quickly backtracked, throwing his hands up.

“What I mean is, don’t think of yourself as the only way for us to become Masters. You’re less of a teacher and more… a guiding light.” Ven’s eyes widened and he nodded furiously.

“Oh, yeah! It’s more like you’re just a really good friend who’s here to help us out,” he offered. “I guess that means it’s not really that much different to when you and Terra used to help me out, only now you’re helping three of us.” She nodded, considering their words carefully before smiling.

“That… actually does help,” she said. “Let’s get inside. Terra said he’d make us something special for lunch.”

By the time they arrived at the dining room Terra was waiting for them with a large pot of broth and two loaves of freshly-baked bread cooling on the table.

“A good morning?” he asked as he dished out several large portions, passing them down the table.

“It was great! We started learning hanshas,” Ven exclaimed, tearing off a large chunk of bread and lathering it with butter before dunking it in to his broth.

“You’d think this was your first time learning it all,” Aqua commented, gratefully accepting the bread and butter. Ven swallowed thickly.

“It never hurts to master the basics,” he said.

“You sound just like Master Eraqus,” she laughed.

“Well, I suppose one of us should,” Terra commented as he sat next to her. “Where’s Kairi?”

“She went to grab something from her room,” Axel answered, drawing his phone from his pocket. “Maybe I should let her know the food’s getting cold-” It was then that the door creaked open and Kairi slipped inside, her cheeks flushing a little at the sight of everyone seated at the table.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” she said as she darted in to the free see next to Axel.

“We’d barely started,” Terra offered, standing to fill a bowl and pass it down to her along with several chunks of bread which she accepted gratefully.

“It’s delicious,” she said, sipping it carefully from her spoon. Axel felt his lips twitching in to a smile; she always had been such a lady when it came to her table manners.

“So what did Naminé send you? Anything interesting?” Kairi nodded.

“They’re in the Kingdom of Corona,” she answered. “Have you ever been there?”

“Can’t say that I have,” he answered. The others also shook their heads.

“It looks so beautiful,” she said. “There’s a festival, and everyone dances in the town square. Xion even got Roxas to dance.”

“We should go check it out!” said Ven, his eyes shining at the suggestion.

“Naminé said the festival only lasts for a day, and it’s already night for them,” Kairi answered. Ven visibly deflated at the news before perking up suddenly.

“We should see if there are any other festivals we could go to instead. Do you think Disney Town still have their Dream Festival?”

“One thing at a time, Ven,” Aqua said with a laugh. “First we have to teach Axel and Kairi how to get to different worlds. Then we’ll go festival hunting.” If anything this only seemed to make Ven happier, and he dug in to his broth eagerly.

Terra joined them in the arena after lunch. All five of them spent some time reviewing the hansha Aqua had taught them before Terra took over, asking them to summon their keyblades. Axel closed his hand around the hilt of Heart’s Flame, watching the fire swirl up and down the shaft and spark along the fiery teeth. After a morning opening his heart and his mind to the connection he felt it stronger than ever; a warmth that spread through his body as he felt the keyblade shiver in response.

“This transformation ability is called a Glider Transformation,” Terra began, summoning Earthshaker with a flourish. It was a formidable blade, with thick brass shaft and teeth that were sharp like picks on one side and flat like hammers on the other. “Each wielder’s glider is different, unique to their heart and their keyblade, so it’s not possible for me to tell you think about a particular appearance. Instead you need to focus your heart on the desire to travel; not just on being somewhere else, but why you want to go in the first place. A Keyblade Master should only travel in order to maintain the World Order.” He paused, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “But, if we’re honest, really it’s the thought of seeing all that’s out there that creates the strongest connection. And when it comes to matters of the heart, it’s always best to be honest.”

He walked several paces away from them, circling the keyblade at his side as he walked. Finally he came to a stop at the edge of the arena, where the ground fell away in to the vast world below.

“When a keyblade undergoes a Glider Transformation, it often needs room to rearrange itself,” he called back to them. “Once your heart is set on the desire to travel, the easiest way to activate the transformation is by throwing the Keyblade as hard as you can. This will both give the keyblade the space it needs and, over time, you’ll learn to associate the act of throwing with the transformation itself.”

He took a moment to prepare himself, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders before winding back his arm and launching Earthshaker through the air. It circled high, disappearing momentarily behind a curtain of light before emerging in its new form. The blue steel guard had become runners of sorts, forming the base of the glider, while the brass shaft and teeth had formed the body and handlebars. As the glider looped back around Terra leapt high in to the air and landed expertly at the helm. He flew in a wide circle around them before bringing the glider to a halt.

“Your glider is still your keyblade,” he said, “and it uses that same connection. You steer it with your heart.”

“Ven, why don’t you show them your glider?” Aqua suggested. “It’s very different from both of ours.” Ven grinned and bounded to the edge of the arena, throwing his keyblade out in to the sky with an eager yell. When it returned Axel almost couldn’t believe that it had undergone the same transformation as Terra’s. There were no handles and no runners; instead Wayward Wind almost resembled some sort of bird, with the green pommel now forming a jewelled head and the teeth mirrored on either side like wings. Ven rode atop its back, standing side-on with his arms spread wide for balance. It reminded Axel of the times he’d watched Roxas skateboarding around Twilight Town.

“That _is_ different,” Axel commented. Ven beamed, circling them with ease before coming to a halt beside Terra.

“C’mon, Aqua, let them see yours too!” he called. Aqua quickly obliged, sending Rainfell soaring through the clouds. Hers was different again, forming two completely separate parts. The shaft and teeth had become a gleaming base with a pointed snout whilst the hilt had become handlebars that curved around her on both sides in a protective guard.

“Your gliders could look like any of ours,” Terra spoke, dropping to the ground as his keyblade returned to its natural form and disappeared. The others followed suit. “Or they could look completely different. There is no wrong way for your keyblade to transform.”

At Terra’s suggestion they partnered up. Ven bounded eagerly to Kairi’s side like a boisterous puppy, talking a mile a minute about how he felt when his keyblade transformed and the things that helped him do it the first time (“The first time is the hardest,” he said with a smile, “after that it gets much easier!”). Aqua meanwhile came to Axel, guiding him towards the opposite side of the arena to ensure that he and Kairi wouldn’t clash blades.

“Y’know,” he said, twirling his Keyblade anxiously, “throwing this away from me goes against all my basic instincts.” Aqua smiled.

“You can never really throw it away,” she said. “Feel for that connection; no matter where your keyblade falls, you’ll be able to summon it back. It’s merely an extension of your heart, after all.”

Still it was difficult to launch it out into the sky. The first attempt was a predictable failure, and it took Axel several despairing seconds of watching Heart’s Flame falling through the sky before he remembered he could recall it with a thought. It reappeared in his hand, bringing with it a rush of relief that coursed through his veins.

“Nobody gets it on their first try,” Aqua consoled him (though he did glance over his shoulder just to make sure that Kairi hadn’t gone and done just that). “This time, try thinking about _why_ you want to travel. What’s the biggest reason you have for wanting to transform your keyblade? If you can get your heart to understand your mind, you’ll be able to master this transformation a lot faster.” He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and seeking that same speck of light from their morning session, all the while turning Aqua’s question over in his mind.

Why did he want to travel? Well, right now the answer was food. He couldn’t wait to show Kairi the Bistro in Twilight Town, or take her to the clock tower to watch the lazy clouds cast shadows over the town below with an ice cream in hand (butterscotch or otherwise). Food was perhaps too fleeting an answer, so maybe it was Kairi? He found the speck of light, honing in on it as he continued to explore the answer. He saw the thread that linked his heart to his Keyblade and he watched it for several moments as though that might give him the answer. When nothing came to mind he instead looked around, focusing on the other threads that disappeared in to the distance. One seemed to terminate nearby, and as he pulled at it he found his mind flooded with thoughts and images of Kairi. He reached out, tugging at another of the thicker threads. This time he saw Roxas, the good and the bad; all the things that tied them together.

Perhaps that was it, he thought, tugging on another thread and finding memories of Xion. It wasn’t enough to want to travel for Kairi’s sake; he was travelling for his own, out of a heartfelt desire to see his friends. He tugged at another thread, this one weary and fraying in places but no less strong, and the memories of Isa all but confirmed his theory.

He didn’t want to be alone again.

He opened his eyes, pulled back his arm and launched Heart’s Flame in to the clouds. This time instead of falling it rose up, arcing through the sky and disappearing behind a flash of light. When it emerged it was nothing like Axel expected. It had formed in to three separate pieces, each resembling the hilt of his Keyblade which, in itself, was a sort of homage to his old chakrams. The largest formed a platform while the other two floated above, set at a peculiar angle. Axel leapt high as it approached and the glider raced to meet him, connecting with his feet and sending that familiar relief washing over him as his hands gripped the floating handholds.

Having the glider and steering it were two separate feats. It was all well and good that Terra had told them to steer with their hearts, but it was another to try and figure out what exactly that meant and how he was supposed to do it. Eager to avoid being hit by Kairi’s Keyblade he somehow managed to circle out over the void, feeling his stomach drop as he saw just how far he might fall. He swallowed nervously, gripping the handholds tightly and focusing on his breathing. At long last he felt his panicked heart slow as the rush of adrenaline wore off, and with barely more than a thought he brought the glider around, heading back towards the arena where Aqua and Terra were waiting patiently for him.

“That’s one hell of a thrill,” he laughed as he pulled the glider to a halt.

“Congratulations,” Terra said warmly. “How do you feel?” Axel dropped to the ground, his knees knocking together a little as he dismissed the glider.

“Honestly? Overwhelmed,” he answered, ignoring the shivering thrill that raced up his spine.

“You did well to master it so quickly,” Terra continued, “but it’ll take time before it will come naturally. Ven’s right, the first time is the hardest, but it won’t get easier unless you keep practicing.” He turned on his heel then, heading across the arena towards Kairi and Ven. Axel watched after him, catching sight of Destiny’s Embrace falling through the clouds. The Keyblade reappeared in Kairi’s hand and her shoulders slumped with frustration; Terra was quick to place a reassuring hand on her elbow as he offered quiet words of encouragement. She stood tall, nodded firmly, and wound her arm back to try again.

“Terra makes teaching look easy,” Aqua laughed, though there was no ignoring the undercurrent of frustration in her voice.

“Ven’s right, y’know. You’re doing great,” Axel said. “I thought you always wanted more students?”

“I did, but I would have preferred you all to be a little greener. Ven’s already completed most of his training with Master Eraqus, you were already a skilled fighter before you became a keyblade wielder, and Kairi isn’t exactly inexperienced.” She sighed and folded her arms. “Sometimes I feel like I’m just not qualified enough to teach anyone anything, let alone call myself Master.”

“Well you earned the title, right? That’s yours, whether you want it or not,” Axel countered. Aqua laughed.

“You’re right, I guess it is,” she said before turning away from Terra to look sternly at him. “Which means I’d better make sure my pupils undertake the proper training. You should try it again.”

It took four more attempts before he could summon his glider a second time, and it took two more summons before Aqua determined that he was ready to move on to the next stage of his training. After summoning her own glider she led him on a journey around the castle, starting out slow and easy and soon moving on to more advanced aerial acrobatics. The glider, being an extension of his heart, would never let him fall but it still took some time to get used to the wind rushing past his face. It left his eyes stinging.

“One of the benefits of wearing full armour,” Aqua called as she pounded the pauldron on her left shoulder and disappeared behind her gleaming blue and silver helmet. “Try to keep up!” With a flash her glider surged forwards, disappearing behind the clouds. Axel grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes before pressing after her, feeling the wind whip his face. His eyes were streaming tears by the time he caught sight of Aqua again, making her little more than a blur in his peripheral vision as he passed her. Feeling more daring by the second he looped high, flipping himself upside down as he circled around her, thinking all the while about how he couldn’t wait to show Roxas and Xion.

After a while Aqua finally placed herself in front of him again, and through the haze of tears he could see her motioning for him to follow her back down. They looped back through the clouds, circling one last time around the castle before setting back down in the arena where – to Axel’s surprise – Kairi was still struggling with the transformation. Her frustration was almost palpable, and as Axel dismounted and his glider disappeared in a shower of sparks she flung her Keyblade in to the clouds with such force that Axel thought it might never come back.

“Whoa, easy, Kairi,” he called. “Anyone would think you didn’t want it anymore.” She sighed and summoned it back to her hand.

“It’s okay,” Ven said with a smile that wasn’t quite as bright as before. “It takes time.”

“Not this much time,” she countered, staring down at her Keyblade.

“Axel, how did you do it?” Terra asked. “Perhaps you can help Kairi. Ven and I have been doing this for so long that I think we’ve forgotten how we started.” Axel blinked in surprise and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well I… I just thought about _why_ I wanted it,” he started. “At first I thought it was just to see more of my friends, but then I realised… well… I realised I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” He felt rather exposed by his confession, and he folded his arms across his chest, drawing himself up to his full height. Kairi saw right through him; her blue eyes pierced through the façade and stared hard, as though searching for something. After a long (rather uncomfortable) moment she banished her keyblade, closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths. She stayed like that for several minutes until she finally – suddenly – whirled on her feet to send Destiny’s Embrace spinning through the sky.

At long last the blade rose instead of falling, disappearing behind a cloud and a flash of light. It glinted in the sunlight as it emerged, a gleaming blur as it sped rapidly towards them. Kairi leapt high and the glider caught her, whisking her away on a wide, victorious loop through the clouds. Axel’s heart soared as her laughter floated back to them, bubbling brightly through the air as she swooped back around.

Her glider was smaller than any of theirs by a sizeable margin, but it was by far the most elegant – much like Destiny’s Embrace itself. Like Terra she stood on two runners, though these were elegant swathes of gold that faded through amber to a deep crimson behind her heels. The nose of her glider was a crimson gem encased in gold that sprouted up, splitting in the centre to form fixed handlebars that swept round to either side, wrapped in gilded ivy that gave way to a cerulean wave on the outer edge of each handle. When the light caught it the handles seemed to shimmer, giving the impression that Kairi’s glider was cutting through the ocean, a spray of sparkling gems forming a guard over her knuckles.

“What did you think about?” Axel asked. If he had to bare his soul, it seemed only right that she did to. He expected her to flush or maybe to drop her gaze, but to his surprise she only stood taller.

“I don’t want to be left behind again.”

She could summon it every time after that; Aqua had her do it several times just to make sure. Finally satisfied, Aqua had them return to their rooms to fetch their cloaks. It was still strange to Axel, seeing Kairi dressed all in black. Out of the corner of his eye, where he didn’t see the crimson of her hair, he mistook her for Xion several times as they made their way back down to the arena. She was several steps ahead of him, one hand flicking through messages on her phone and the other playing with the metal toggle of her coat.

“I meant to ask you, Kairi,” Axel began, reaching over her to hold the door open for them both, “where did you get your cloak?” She paused, her thumb hovering momentarily over the screen before she resumed her swiping.

“I just sort of… found it, I guess,” she answered. “I don’t really remember. Oh, look! Where do you think this is?” And she thrust her phone towards him, showing him a picture of a gleaming castle made of ice.

“Arrendale, I think. Can’t say I’ve been there myself,” he answered. “Ask Naminé, she should know. I’m not sure there’s a world that she hasn’t been to yet.”

“I’ve never seen snow like that before,” Kairi breathed, looking through more photos. “I hope I get to see it in person some day.”

“I’m sure you will,” he said as they began on the winding path down to the arena.


	7. Twilight Town

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN | TWILIGHT TOWN**

* * *

The Lanes Between were just as cold as Axel remembered them. His cloak protected him from the darkness just fine, but the chill was another matter entirely. His glider was warm to the touch, but with the wind whipping past him it did little more than keep his fingers from falling off.

Kairi fared a little better given that she was somewhat protected by the glistening waves that wrapped over her hands, though her biggest issue seemed to be getting her hood to stay in one place. Halfway through their journey she gave up, letting it fall across her shoulders and allowing her hair to whip wildly behind her. She seemed by far the least affected by the darkness that permeated the air around them, regarding it with little more than mild curiosity as she examined the slivers of light that streaked past them.

Eventually Terra led them out of the lane and the golden buildings of Twilight Town quickly came in to view, though they avoided them all and touched down in front of the Old Mansion to avoid suspicion. Axel tried not to look at it, remembering all too well what had transpired the last time he’d been inside. Kairi too seemed to hold a small sense of resentment towards the place; likely a result of Naminé’s lingering memories.

“Looks like it’s early afternoon,” Terra said, watching a cluster of birds flutter from the trees.

“Do you think they’re still serving lunch?” Ven asked eagerly.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Aqua answered. They dismissed their armour in unison and set out towards the woods. Axel hung back, letting them take the lead as he brought up the rear with Kairi.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Fine,” she answered, raking her fingers through her hair to work out some of the tangles. He eyed her warily.

“Fine? No lingering darkness? No… nothing?” She shook her head.

“It was no worse than last time,” she said.

“Last time?” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he thought back. When had she-

Oh. _Then._ Xemnas had appeared right behind her, pulling her through a dark corridor towards Xehanort. And before then Axel had been the guilty one, doing exactly the same thing. Then of course there was the first time, when his attempts to coax her into coming willingly had backfired hard enough that she dove head first in to an unknown portal. She’d never flinched before, and she certainly wasn’t flinching now. He studied her as they walked, hating how the black leather of the cloak sucked all of the colour from her skin, leaving her face hollow and grey.

His thoughts came to a grinding halt as they caught up to the others who had stopped by a wooden hatch near the city’s outer wall. Terra summoned his keyblade with a flourish to unlock the doors so that Aqua and Ven could pull them open.

“Maybe we should’ve asked Chip and Dale for a ship,” Axel mused. “At least then we could’a just dropped in to town like normal people instead of trudging through the sewers.”

“The sewers?” Kairi asked, her nose crinkling.

“They’re not that bad, I promise,” Ven said, disappearing down the stairs first. “It’s more like a service entrance to the city.” Kairi didn’t hesitate to follow, though Axel did hear her suck in her breath before descending. Ven’s description was decidedly more accurate; though the sewers did run beneath the winding corridor, the vents were few and far between and the tunnel was relatively dry and clean save for a few puddles and empty boxes here and there (though they were more than halfway through before he heard Kairi take another breath).

They emerged in a narrow lane between two rows of towering buildings and the sound of the town hit them like a wave. Laughter floated above a hum of indistinct chatter as people lazed in the afternoon sun, gathering on rooftops or in sun spots. The tram trundled slowly around the common, its bell tinkling lightly as passengers got on and off.

“What’s through there?” Kairi asked, pointing to where a crowd of people were filtering through a gap in a tall wall.

“It’s an outdoor movie theatre,” Ven answered. “Mr McDuck shows all sorts of movies.”

“Mr McDuck?”

“Scrooge McDuck,” Axel answered. “He’s… interesting.”

“He’s Donald’s uncle,” Ven added. “He runs the outdoor theatre and the Bistro, too. Seems to run just about everything in Twilight Town.”

“And beyond, lad.” Axel jumped at the voice, still unnerved by how a creature with such huge feet could move so silently. Scrooge only grinned in response, adjusting his glasses as he stared at each of them in turn. When his eyes landed on Kairi he took off his top hat, holding it against his chest. “Ah, lass, I dinnae believe we’ve had the pleasure.”

“This is Kairi,” Ven said brightly, only to shrink as Scrooge fixed him with a hard stare.

“I’m sure the lass can introduce herself,” he said, his tone coloured with more than a hint of amusement. Ven’s cheeks flushed with colour and he hastily mumbled several apologies. Scrooge let him squirm for several seconds before turning to Kairi and bobbing his head towards her. “A friend of Sora’s, I take it?”

“You know Sora?” she asked.

“Aye, I’m quite fond o’ the lad,” he answered. “In fact, he’s half the reason I’m still running this Bistro. If it were any other venture I’d’ve packed up and been on my way a long time ago, but after all the work that he and Little Chef put in to the menu it didn’t seem right to close it. At least, not without him to close it with me.” Kairi smiled slightly and nodded.

“I understand. I’m sure Sora would appreciate it,” she said. Scrooge _harrumphed_ and placed his hat firmly back atop his head.

“Well he can tell me himself,” he said. “In the meantime, consider your meal on the house. And dinnae try and pick anything off the menu. You let Little Chef know that you’re here and you let him whip up something special for you.”

“We were hoping we might speak to you,” Terra said, catching him before he could turn away entirely. “We could do with purchasing some supplies.”

“Purchasing,” Scrooge said, his eyes glinting. “Now there’s a fine idea. I’ve got a few wee errands to run, but linger after your meal and I’ll talk to you then.” He tipped his hat to them and, without waiting for a response, began to waddle away from them.

“He’s a sharp businessman,” Axel murmured, though he quickly frowned. “Business-duck?”

“Will we have enough munny?” Ven asked.

“I don’t think we need to worry about that,” Terra replied. “If he was just in it for the munny he wouldn’t be giving away free meals. He knows how to bargain.”

“He might, but do _you_?” Aqua challenged, her eyes filled with laughter that belied her innocent smile. She sauntered ahead before he could reply, leaving them all to follow as she led them in to the Bistro. The doorman (who held some fancy title Axel couldn’t pronounce) didn’t even check the list for their names; with a stiff nod he led them through the gold-plated doors and to a booth towards the back of the restaurant that was lined with velvet and large enough to fit at least five more people. He took their drinks order and promised to tell Little Chef that they had arrived before disappearing in to the kitchen.

“D’you think Scrooge knew we were coming?” Ven asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Terra answered, a shrewd smile on his face. “He likely saw us coming a mile away. He always has a way of knowing things he shouldn’t.”

“Do you reckon we’ll have time to watch a movie?” Ven asked.

“Maybe,” Aqua offered. “I doubt talking to Mr McDuck will take too long so I was hoping to speak to the Moogles before they close up.”

“The Moogles?”

“I was hoping they might know more about our armour,” she answered. “They know how to synthesise all sorts of items so they might know how to make some armour for Kairi and Axel.”

“It would help,” Axel offered. “The cloaks are fine for walking, but they’re not quite the same at that sort of speed.” He saw Aqua’s lips curve in to a knowing smile, but it was quickly covered with a thoughtful nod.

“Kairi, how are you feeling?” She was staring out of the window, lost in thought, a million miles from their conversation. Axel nudged her lightly with his elbow and she jumped, nearly slipping completely out of her seat. She blinked several times, looking to each of them with no small amount of confusion.

“Sorry, I guess I must have zoned out a little,” she murmured, her cheeks flushing.

“That’s okay. I was just wondering how you were feeling after travelling through the lanes.” Her voice had taken a motherly tone, and Kairi chewed her lip thoughtfully before answering.

“Okay, I think,” she answered. “I don’t feel any different.”

"Really?” Ven asked. “No… side effects?” Kairi shook her head.

“Interesting,” Terra murmured. “Maybe because your heart is made of pure light the darkness in the lanes between can’t touch you.”

“She _has_ walked through portals entirely unprotected before and come out fine on the other side,” Axel added. “Even Xemnas couldn’t claim that much.”

“We should still look at getting you some armour,” Aqua interjected. “It can protect you from more than just darkness.” Axel found himself wondering how different the final battle might have been if she’d been wearing armour; if they’d all been wearing it.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the arrival of their first dish, a selection of mushrooms which had been layered together and sliced in to squares, and conversation faded to little more than compliments on the food. Their second course was consommé; a clear, golden soup that carried a rich flavour of mixed vegetables and something Axel couldn’t identify. Their main course was a pan fried fillet of fish drizzled with a brown sugar sauce that made Axel’s mouth water, and just when he thought he couldn’t eat another bite he was presented with a glistening chocolate mousse that refused to be left alone.

“My compliments to the chef,” Aqua said as the waiter cleared their plates.

“You can tell him yourself if you’d like.” Scrooge was back, and he tipped his hat to the waiter as he passed. “Little Chef never tires of hearing how much people enjoy his food. And, o’ course, it’d take us through the back to my office. That is, if you’re still wanting to talk business.” Terra nodded firmly.

“Mr McDuck, are there any interesting movies about to start?” Aqua asked. Ven folded his arms and pouted.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” he asked. She fixed him with a pointed look.

“Would you like to come and talk about munny and supplies?” Ven paused, still pouting, before finally shaking his head.

“Not really.” Scrooge adjusted his glasses and checked his pocket watch.

“I believe they’re about to start showing a new one any minute now,” he answered.

“What’s it about?”

“Ah, laddie, that’s a secret,” he answered, tapping his bill and winking. “But I can promise you that you haven’t seen it before!” Ven grinned broadly Aqua and Terra slid from the booth, allowing Ven to all but bolt for the door. He came to a sudden stop several paces away, whirling around to face them again.

“Axel, Kairi, you wanna come too?” Ven asked.

“Actually, Ven, I was gonna show Kairi around,” Axel answered. She turned to him, surprised.

“You were?” she asked. He slid from the booth and stretched the kinks from his back.

“Well sure,” he answered. “The last time you were here wasn’t exactly by choice, so I figured I’d try and make it up to you. Plus I haven’t forgotten about our bet.”

“Our bet?” she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“The icing on the cake, of course.” Her eyes flashed with recognition and she rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re already thinking about food again,” she laughed. “I won’t need to eat again for a week.”

“Ven, you’re gonna miss the movie,” Aqua reminded him. He jumped, eyes bulging.

“Oh, yeah!” he exclaimed. “See ya later!” He waved goodbye before slipping through the door and taking off across the square in a sprint. Aqua and Terra quickly excused themselves to follow after Scrooge, promising to call once they were ready to leave, and after watching them go Axel led Kairi back out in to the square, patting his stomach theatrically.

“Yeah, there’s definitely room for ice cream,” he said. She rolled his eyes and laughed. “Which reminds me…” He reached in to his pocket and withdrew a small pouch of munny which he tossed towards her. She snatched it from the air with an amused smile before following him to a little kiosk tucked between two accessory shops.

“Butterscotch?” she asked as they too their place in the queue. The customers in front of them collected their order as Axel glared.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled. She smiled, stepped forwards, and ordered two sea-salt ice creams, though Axel was quick to reach over and take both when the vendor handed them over.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“The icing on the cake,” he repeated, turning away and heading out of the plaza.

“Are you going to let me _eat_ the icing on that cake, or do I just get to look at it?” she asked. He grinned at her over his shoulder.

“Kairi, this is Twilight Town,” he said. “You can’t just eat ice cream on the street. You gotta do it with a view.” She followed close behind as he made his way up the hill, pressing him for more information, but he remained silent until the station came in to view. They circled around the back, slipping through the half-open door that led to a winding staircase. Axel could hear Kairi wheezing and puffing away behind him as they climbed higher and higher.

“You’re out of practice,” he teased. “There was a time when you could practically run rings around me.”

“I’m fine,” she answered, though her voice was breathy. He paused, waiting for her to catch up.

“Do you want to take a break?” he asked. She took several deep breaths before lunging towards him, reaching out to snare one of the ice creams. He lifted it from her reach just in time, tightening his grip on the stick. “Well, if that’s how you wanna play it.” He jogged up the next few stairs and Kairi disappeared behind him. He heard her huff of frustration.

“Well that’s just… showing off…” she panted, though it wasn’t long before he heard her catching up to him. He slowed his pace until she was visible again, and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Just where… are we going… anyway?” He flashed her his favourite grin.

“You’ll see.”

The higher they climbed the slower Kairi’s pace, though she remained too proud to ask him to wait. He could almost feel her relief as they finally emerged on to flat ground on the top level. He paused here, asking Kairi to hold the ice creams whilst he pretended to tie his shoes in order to give her a moment to catch her breath. If she was on to him she didn’t let it show, and Axel thought that perhaps he’d imagined the silent gratitude in her smile as he took the ice creams back from her. By now she was staring up in to the rafters at the giant wheels and cogs that looked overhead. With her hands free she leant over the bannister, looming down at the enormous stained glass clock face that glistened beneath them.

“This is the clocktower,” she breathed. Axel smiled.

“I promised to bring you here, didn’t I?” She smiled at him, her eyes glistening, and he nudged her shoulder with his. “C’mon, the best view is this way.” He led her out through the tall stone pillars and in to the sunlight. Kairi gasped, staring in awe at the sight of Twilight Town rolling out before them.

“It’s even more beautiful than I imagined,” she said. He smiled and, careful not to drop the ice cream, lifted his foot on to the low wall. “Axel! What are you doing?!”

“Sitting,” he said. “You gotta sit on the wall when you have your ice cream or it’s just not the same.” She took a half step back, a hand reaching towards the column behind her.

“But what if you fall?” she asked. He grinned.

“I won’t fall, not if I’m careful.” Still she hesitated and, after a thoughtful hum, he took his foot off the ledge and sat on the floor instead. “Hey, c’mere, I wanna show you something.” Hesitantly she joined him, sitting down several feet away from the low wall and scooting across the floor until the she had her back to the low stone ledge. “Give me your phone.” She arched a suspicious eyebrow but did as she was told; he swapped the phone for an ice cream.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he brought up the camera.

“Naminé showed me this. C’mere.” He leant in towards her and, after a hesitant moment, she leaned in too. He held her phone out above them, tilting it this way and that with one eye on the preview screen. “Now if we hold the phone at just the right angle… we can… get… a-ha! Ready? Selfie!”

“What?”

The phone clicked and whirred, capturing Kairi’s confusion. Axel grinned and tried desperately to keep the embarrassed flush from his cheeks as he sent the picture on its way to Naminé, Roxas and Xion with the caption: _“Guess where we are.”_

“That’s what Naminé calls them,” he explained. “Self-portraits… selfies…” Kairi’s confusion melted a little.

“Oh. I thought…” She smiled and shook her head. “I used to have a friend called Selphie. I haven’t seen her in a while…” Her expression became thoughtful and she stared down at her ice cream.

“Well why don’t you ask Terra or Aqua to take you back to the islands?” he suggested. “I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.” She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

“If go back there my parents would never let me leave,” she said with a laugh, though it was strained. Axel blinked, lowering the phone.

“You haven’t seen them in a while, have you?”

“Not since before we started training,” she answered.

“Do you miss them?” She turned to him, eyes wide.

“Of course I do!” she exclaimed. “Just because they’re not my real parents doesn’t mean I don’t love them or miss them.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he said quickly. “I just… You don’t mention them much, that’s all. I thought you would’ve wanted to see them again after everything that’s happened.” Kairi shifted uncomfortably, nibbling on the corner of her ice cream as she stared down at her knees.

“It’s… it’s complicated.” The fingers of her free hand tugged nervously at the hem of her dress and she studiously avoided his gaze. He bit through a large chunk of ice and winced as the chill rose in to his brain. He shivered, searching for some way to reignite the conversation (but his frozen brain was firing on half power and was giving less-than-useful suggestions).

“What about Radiant Garden?” he asked at last. “That’s where you’re from, right? Wouldn’t you like to see it again?” She shrugged, still not looking up from her lap.

“I don’t really remember it,” she answered. “Merlin told me I came from Radiant Garden, and that’s where Master Aqua met me when I was little, but I don’t remember any of it.” She paused, resting her ice cream against her lips with a thoughtful frown. “I remember my grandma. At least, I think she was my grandma… When I was inside Sora’s heart and he was fighting his way through Hollow Bastion I started remembering things, but it’s not really much to go on.”

“Well we’ll have to go back there one day,” he suggested. Leaning back and biting off the corner of his ice cream. His tongue was awash with salt before the sugary-sweetness of the soft-ice filling caught up.

“Have you been there before?” He nodded, swallowing thickly.

“That’s where I’m from, too. Most of the Organisation members came from Radiant Garden. It’s where Xehanort got involved with Ansem’s research. Where this whole mess started.”

“I’m sorry, I never thought to ask you before… All this time, and we had no idea we were even from the same world,” she murmured. “Looks like the universe is a lot smaller than we thought.”

“I mean we should have known. I hear all the best people come from Radiant Garden.” He smiled and nudged her shoulder lightly, bringing a smile to her face. “C’mon, let’s try this again.” He lifted the phone up, gripping his ice cream between his teeth with a grin. After a moment Kairi leaned towards him, the corner of her ice cream between her lips as she smiled at the camera through her lashes. The phone whirred again as it took their picture which Kairi looked at eagerly.

“We look like we’re floating,” she giggled. “You can’t see the wall behind us.”

“That’s the whole idea,” he said. “You should see some of the pictures Naminé’s taken. She sets up all these crazy shots that make these pictures that look impossible. There’s one with a tiny Roxas standing on Xion’s hand and another with Riku in a giant teacup, although that one was taken in Wonderland so it’s probably real-”

“Helloooooo! Anyone hoooooome?”

The voice echoed from the shadows, drawing their attention to the pounding footsteps approaching. A shape shifted in the shadows and Axel felt Kairi tense as a figure emerged in to the sunlight. He was short and squat with a round face and dark spikes of hair tied up behind a red bandana, and he grinned broadly.

“I knew I saw people!” Pence proclaimed. He twisted, calling back down the stairs. “Guys, hurry up! You’ll never guess who’s here!” He took a few steps towards them with a broad smile, his eyes fixed on Kairi. “Hi! I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m-”

“Pence!” she said, sitting taller. “Of course I remember you! And Hayner, and Olette-”

“Kairi!” Olette emerged from the shadows and launched herself across the roof, wrapping her arms around Kairi’s neck in a tight hug that left Kairi wheezing and laughing all at once. Hayner appeared moments later, chuckling at the sight.

“Let her breathe, Olette,” he chided, crossing his arms and leaning heavily against the stone pillar. Olette glared at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him before slowing clambering over Kairi to sit on her other side. Once settled she took Kairi’s hand tightly and fixed Axel with a suspicious glare.

“Kairi, you _do_ want to be here, right?” she asked. Kairi’s brow furrowed with confusion and Olette raised an eyebrow. “The last time the both of you were in Twilight Town together it wasn’t exactly your choice.”

“Ouch,” Axel groaned, slapping a hand over his heart and wincing dramatically. “And here I thought we were friends now.”

“I’m just checking,” Olette sniffed. “It wouldn’t be the first time, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I chose to come,” Kairi answered. “Axel and I are friends now. The whole thing was just a big misunderstanding.” Olette squealed and linked her arm with Kairi’s, leaning in close and jostling what remained of Kairi’s ice cream (which was being held at arm’s length for safety).

“I’m so excited!” she squealed. “Our gang is getting so big now!”

“It’s a shame you couldn’t get here a little earlier,” Hayner said. “You just missed Roxas and the others. They left about half an hour ago.” Axel couldn’t help but curse; that would have been right around the time they were eating. Instead he shrugged and leaned back against the wall, biting off another chunk of ice cream.

“We saw them a couple of days ago,” Axel responded. “I’m pretty sure we’re all…” He trailed off at the sound of pounding footsteps rising from the staircase. Hayner seemed to hear it too, and then Pence. Kairi stiffened again as another figure emerged, black hair gleaming in the golden sunlight.

“Yes! We’re not too late!” Xion exclaimed, panting heavily. She wiped the sweat from her brow and turned back towards the stairs. “Told you I’d beat you.”

“I stayed so Naminé wouldn’t be on her own,” came Roxas’ voice. “I’d beat you in a fair race any day.” Xion scoffed and folded her arms as he appeared from the shadows.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” she challenged. His response was cut off by the appearance of Naminé who sped towards Kairi and hugged her tightly. This time Kairi’s ice cream went flying, disappearing towards the pavilion below.

“Oops! Sorry!” Naminé exclaimed, watching it fall with a horrified look on her face. Kairi only smiled and hugged her back.

“It’s only ice cream,” she said as Naminé squeezed herself in to the gap between Kairi and Axel. Axel pouted and shuffled over, clearing his throat loudly.

“Hey, Axel,” Roxas greeted warmly. Axel smirked.

“Finally, someone acknowledges me,” he sighed. “I _am_ still here, after all.”

“You always were one to seek attention.” A new voice, and one that Axel hadn’t heard in several months (had it really been that long?). He sat taller as Isa emerged silently, laughing as Xion and Roxas jumped in surprise.

“Don’t _do_ that!” Roxas cried, clutching at his chest and wheezing. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I’ll have to try harder next time,” he replied, though his smile quickly fell as his eyes landed on Kairi. Axel turned too, finding to his surprise that she had gone stiff as a board and white as a sheet, staring at Isa with nothing short of terror in her eyes.

“Kairi, it’s okay,” Naminé said softly. “Isa’s one of us now. He’s not going to hurt you.” Axel’s eyes widened as his brain finally caught up to him, remembering the last time the two had been together. Isa too seemed to remember, and the smile quickly fell from his lips. He seemed suddenly unsure, judging by the uneasy tension in his shoulder and the tight expression on his face.

“I see there is quite a crowd,” he said, his voice soft. “I only came to see what all the commotion was about. I’m sure I’ll catch you all another time.” He turned on his heel, disappearing swiftly in to the shadows. Axel felt his heart go with him.

“Isa!” he called, scrambling to his feet. He hesitated in the shadows, glancing back over his shoulder to Kairi who was trembling from head to toe and clutching at Olette and Naminé.

“I’m sorry, Axel, I didn’t mean…” Her voice faltered and her face crumpled, and Axel’s heart twisted painfully. Someone nudged him towards the stairs, and he looked down to find Xion fixing him with a stern look.

“Go,” she ordered. “We’ll take care of her.” Roxas fell in step beside her with a firm nod and Axel span on his heel to run after Isa. He took the stairs two at a time in his haste, stumbling several times. Isa had always been a fast walker, but Axel wondered if he hadn’t sprinted down the stairs in order to get away from them. As it was, by the time Axel emerged from the creaky doorway and rounded the station building Isa was already halfway across the plaza.

“Isa!” he shouted. Isa stopped and turned slightly, watching Axel out of the corner of his narrowed eye.

“I should have known that you had found some new pet project to keep you away,” he commented as Axel finally caught up.

“Isa-”

“I understand that I am not worthy to wield a keyblade,” he said, turning his back to Axel once more, “but I at least thought I still merited some small place in your life.”

“Isa, please, it’s not like that,” he countered, skirting around Isa until they were standing face to face. “You know what Xehanort did to Kairi. I… I thought I might not see her again-”

“And yet, here she is.” Axel folded his arms and glared, though Isa’s silent rebuke was far stronger.

“She just appeared,” he said. “Two days ago.”

“And you just had to be there for her,” Isa retorted dryly.

“You didn’t see her, Isa,” he implored as his stomach fell in to his boots and his heart lodged itself firmly in his throat. Frustrated tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and it took everything he had to rein them in before Isa could see them. “She was so broken. Wherever she’s been, however she survived, she needs someone to be there for her.”

“Ah, yes, and I can see that you were obviously her only option.” His gaze flicked upwards to the clock tower as he folded his arms, shifting his weight to his back foot and placing more space between them. “I expect this means I’ll see even less of you now.” The sudden change in topic caught Axel off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I hardly doubt your princess will want to spend any time with me, and you’ve made it quite clear where your priorities lie-”

“Isa,” Axel hissed, reaching out and snaring his wrist. “It is _not_ like that.”

“Really?” he asked, a slender eyebrow arching dangerously. “Because she seemed so ready to extend the hand of friendship.” His eyes landed on Axel’s fingers, still wrapped around his wrist; Axel quickly let him go.

“Can you blame her?” he asked. “The last time she saw you, you went Beserk and directed it at her. I’ll talk to her-”

“I’m sure you will.”

“She’ll come around, it’ll just take time,” he pressed. “She’s fine with me, and we didn’t exactly get off to the best start. It just… It takes time.” His eyes darkened a shade.

“You didn’t do what I did,” he countered. Axel sighed.

“She’ll get there, Isa, I promise.” Isa looked up again, staring at the tower. Axel followed his gaze this time, finding to his surprise that the entire group was now sitting on the ledge – Kairi in the middle, squeezed between Naminé and Olette, with the others flanking her on either side. Naminé was pointing to something – the clouds, probably – but Kairi was looking down at them.

“Just… do me a favour?” Isa said after a long pause. Axel jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Anything.”

“Teach her how to defend herself.” Axel smiled.

“Don’t worry, she’s training with Terra and Aqua-”

“Without a keyblade,” he interrupted, turning to face Axel again. Axel tore his eyes away to meet Isa’s gaze. “Xemnas should not have been able to capture her the way he did, and neither should you or I. That Keyblade might as well be worthless if she cannot at least defend herself without it.” Axel nodded firmly.

“I’ll get right on it,” he said.

“See that you do.” Axel shuddered – the words and tone too reminiscent of Saïx – but in the time it took to drive the thought from his mind Isa was already several paces away. He opened his mouth to call after him, but no sooner had he drawn breath then his phone began to ring. He cursed under his breath as he saw the name that flashed across the screen, leaving him with no choice but to answer. He accepted the call and Aqua’s face appeared on the screen.

“Ready to head back?” she asked. Axel looked up from the phone, hoping to catch on last glance of Isa, but he had already disappeared from sight. He sighed and covered it with a smile.

“Yeah, I think we’re ready. Did you get what you needed?”

“Not exactly,” came Terra’s voice as he appeared over Aqua’s shoulder. “The old duck knew exactly what he wanted and he wouldn’t budge.” Aqua seemed amused by the whole ordeal.

“The movie’s almost over, so we’ll go pick up Ven and meet you by the tunnels,” she said.

“See you in a few.” He ended the call and quickly opened up a message to send to Kairi.

_Aqua says time to go._

He leant against a nearby wall, watching as she withdrew her phone. Naminé leaned over, showing her how to do something, and after a minute or two Axel’s phone buzzed again.

_On our way._

She was the first to reach him, several seconds ahead of the others who were yet to appear by the time she arrived beside him.

“Axel, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset S- Isa.” He didn’t miss the correction, but he chose not to comment. Instead he shrugged and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. He was right, we were quite a crowd up there.”

“Are you two okay? I really am sorry-”

“What did I tell you about apologising to me?” he asked. She might have argued had the others not joined them then. Instead she bit her lip and smiled as Naminé took her hand and started leading her down towards the main square, talking excitedly as she used her free hand to show Kairi and Olette several pictures on her phone. Xion and Roxas fell in step with Hayner and Pence, talking about the highlights of the most recent Struggle tournament (“It was such a shame you couldn’t compete this year, Roxas!” Pence moaned with a dramatic sigh). Axel let himself fall behind, bringing up the rear, his conversation with Isa playing over and over in his mind. He barely noticed when Roxas slowed down to fall in step beside him.

“You okay?” he asked. He nodded, though Roxas undoubtedly saw through it. He was grateful when he didn’t argue the lie. “We talked to Kairi. I think deep down she knows that he’s a different person now, it’s just all the memories she has of him are… well they’re pretty bad.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Axel growled, careful to keep his voice low. Roxas nudged him with his shoulder.

“Don’t let Isa get you down. He’ll come around, and so will Kairi. You’ll see; we’ll all be hanging out together before you know it.” Axel found he couldn’t quite bring himself to agree.

They said goodbye to Hayner, Pence and Olette in the plaza and met up with Terra, Ven and Aqua by the entrance to the tunnels. They each bore a small sack of supplies, and had two more – one for Axel and Kairi each.

“Did you get everything you needed?” Kairi asked, accepting her bag from Ven as Terra and Aqua began to lead them all through the tunnels.

“Yes, though he’s looking for something in return,” Terra answered.

“You could all probably help,” Aqua suggested, turning to the others. “Mr McDuck is looking for ingredients from different worlds so that Little Chef can create new items for the menu. If you find any that you wouldn’t mind sending back to him then he’d really appreciate it, and so would we.”

“No problem,” Xion said with a nod.

“Did you get to speak to the Moogles?” Ven asked.

“The good news is that they think they can do it,” Terra began, “but the bad news is that they’re not entirely sure what items they’ll need.”

“We’re going to take a look around the store rooms and see if there’s anything back home that could help,” Aqua added.

“What are you trying to do?” Roxas asked.

“The Moogles are going to try and synthesise some new armour for Kairi and Axel,” Aqua answered.

“Wait – armour like your armour?” Roxas asked, eyes wide and excited. Axel laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Just you wait and see what they’ve been teaching us,” he said. Roxas ducked away, glaring and readjusting his hair with a growl.

“Do you think we could have armour too?” Xion asked. Aqua and Terra shared a look, a silent conversation and finally a shrug.

“I don’t see why not,” Aqua answered as they emerged back in to the sun. “Collect as much as you can and check in with the Moogles.”

“Once they’ve completed the first set, they should know what they need for the others,” Terra added.

“So, wait, what have you been learning?” Roxas asked.

“You’ll see,” Axel taunted, reaching a threatening hand towards Roxas’ hair again. He glared and ducked out of the way, holding his hands protectively near his head.

“Where are you going next?” Kairi asked.

“We’re not sure,” Naminé answered. “Riku and the King have been asking us to go to certain worlds to see if we can find clues about Sora, but they haven’t contacted us yet.”

“Chip and Dale normally call us when we’re on the ship,” Xion added. “I’m sure they’ll have our next destination ready to go.”

“How are you all getting back?” Naminé asked as the old mansion came in to view. Axel couldn’t help but notice how studiously she avoided looking at it.

“You’ll see,” Axel repeated. Kairi tilted her head towards him, an eyebrow arching curiously. He only grinned in response and remained silent until they emerged in to the clearing. Terra and Aqua brought them to a halt in the shadow of the trees, and Axel felt his confidence evaporate as they both turned to him with matching smiles.

“Axel, why don’t you go first?” Terra suggested.

“Me?” he asked, struggling (and failing) to keep his cool.

“Yes. You’re right,” Aqua said, “this would be a great time to show the others what you’ve already learned.” He did his best not to frown, focusing on staying calm and collected as he shrugged casually (had that been too casual?) and stepped forwards.

“I mean if you’re happy for me to show everyone up, then all right,” he said, flashing his cockiest grin. Inside his stomach was churning as he felt everyone’s eyes on him, burning in to his back as he took several steps away from them, closing his eyes and breathing deeply and reaching out for that little spark of light…

There. Right there. He found the light, and the thread that came from it. He tugged on the link between his heart and his Keyblade, feeling its warmth in return as he summoned Heart’s Flame. He took one final breath, tightening is fingers around the hilt, before launching the keyblade up in to the air.

_I don’t want to be alone again._

The glider appeared in a flash, and Axel was so relieved at the sight of it that he almost forgot to jump. Somehow he managed to keep his footing, and he made a show of looping around Roxas and the others with a loud bark of laughter.

“How do you do that?!” Roxas demanded as he drew the glider to a halt. From the corner of his eye Axel saw Kairi chewing her lip, taking several steps away to give herself room, and he threw his arms behind his head with a cocky smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased.

“C’mon, Axel, no fair!” Roxas pouted. “I’ve had a keyblade longer than you – I should know how to do it too!”

“You got _two_ keyblades,” Axel countered. Roxas’ pout turned in to something of a smug grin.

“So double the reason for me to learn,” he argued. Any further rebuttal was cut off by the appearance of Kairi’s glider. Axel caught her eye as she passed and he beamed at her, taking an odd sort of pride in the wide smile on her lips.

If Roxas had been jealous of their gliders, it was nothing compared to the look of sheer awe and envy as Aqua, Terra and Ven summoned their armour. He bounded towards them like a puppy, admiring the armour from all sides.

“And the Moogles can make this?” he pressed, rapping his knuckled against Ven’s shoulder.

“They think they can,” Aqua answered before summoning her glider. Terra nodded, lifting his keyblade to open a doorway to the lanes between before summoning his own glider.

“They won’t know until they try,” he answered before leaping high in to the air. Ven was the last to follow suit, and when Roxas caught sight of the skateboard-like glider Axel thought his eyes might explode. He might have said as much had it not been for the synthetic click and whir of Naminé’s phone as she took a picture of all of them.

“You all look so cool together,” she said with a smile. Axel arched an eyebrow as her cheeks flushed pink, and he glanced up and down the line they had formed with their gliders.

“Can we come back to visit you soon?” Roxas asked.

“Missing me already?” Axel grinned, leaning heavily against his glider. Roxas snorted and folded his arms.

“You wish. I just want to learn how to do _that_.”

“It’ll be a while before we can have so many visitors again,” Aqua answered, “but I’m sure we’ll be travelling around soon enough. Our paths will cross again soon.” Axel couldn’t help but notice that Roxas looked more than a little put out, though he quickly hid it with a nod.

“Don’t worry, Roxas,” said Xion with a sly grin. “I’m sure once Axel becomes a Master then he can teach all of us. It can’t be far off now, right Axel?” A strange heat rushed up the back of his neck and he forced himself to grin.

“Y-yeah, right,” he answered, though he narrowed his eyes at them and leant casually on the handholds. “So you’d both better be extra nice to me, or maybe I won’t choose you to be my apprentices.” Roxas balked at the suggestion.

“You wouldn’t-”

“Sorry, Roxas, we gotta go!” Axel proclaimed with a smirk. He looped around the group once before diving in the Lanes Between, listening with no small amount of satisfaction as he heard Roxas calling after him.


	8. A Different Kind of Lesson

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT | A DIFFERENT KIND OF LESSON**

* * *

Isa’s words haunted for days after their excursion to Twilight Town, but despite his best efforts Axel found himself unable to do anything about it. Kairi had taken to their training with a single-minded focus, devoting every waking minute to it. In the mornings they trained with Terra, working on strength and skill as they pushed their bodies to their limits. In the afternoons they would work with Aqua, practicing magic and strengthening their hearts and minds.

As if their rigorous training sessions weren’t enough, Kairi had taken it upon herself to squeeze every possible minute out of her day. She would rise early and would be done with breakfast before Axel had even begun. When they broke for lunch she would race through her meal before heading back to the arena to practice her hanshas, and when they finished for dinner she wolfed it down before disappearing to her room to rest, ready to do it all over again.

“You shouldn’t worry so much,” Terra said one evening and Axel watched Kairi wash her bowls before turning in for the night. “Aqua used to be exactly the same. She didn’t want to waste a minute of her training.”

“What changed?”

“Ven. Turned up with no memories, barely said a word for month, and Aqua started hovering around him like a mother hen. Once she realised that she could take a break every now and then without it affecting her training, she eased off a little.”

But Aqua hadn’t had the absence of a dear friend lingering over her, nor had she been trying to heal a fractured heart. His thoughts led him to Ven who shrugged awkwardly when Axel tried to question him about it.

“Honestly, I don’t really remember the first few months,” he said. “Parts of my heart were missing but I had Sora to make up the different, even if I didn’t know it then. I don’t think that’s the same as what Kairi’s going through. Maybe…” He’d hesitated then, watching Axel warily, and it had taken several minutes of prompting before he’d finally confessed what was on his mind. “I think she feels weak. After everything that happened to her in the Keyblade Graveyard, I think she’s trying to make up for it.”

The explanation was closer, but it still didn’t quite explain the ceaseless determination with which she attacked every new challenge or her incessant need to always be doing something. It was something stronger than desire – akin, perhaps, to obsession – and that particular train of thought took him towards Roxas and Xion (and, given that he video-called them on Roxas’ phone, Naminé).

“Is she eating and sleeping?” Xion had asked.

“Yes. Both. A lot. I don’t know where she puts all that food, she’s so small.” Xion laughed.

“Sounds like she’s working it all off again, which would explain why she’s sleeping so much too,” she answered. “You’re overthinking again. She’s just working hard.” He let out a sigh that was equal parts anger and frustration.

“I know what Kairi’s like when she works hard and this isn’t it. We spent months training together, remember?” He tapped his temple, more from habit than anything else. Xion arched an eyebrow at the gesture. “This is more than just hard work.” Roxas had leant in to view then, leaning across from where he was teaching Namine to fly the ship.

“If she’s still eating and sleeping then she’s doing better than you were,” he said firmly. “I know what you’re thinking, Axel, but when you were spiralling it became pretty obvious pretty quickly.”

“What do you mean?” Roxas and Xion shared an uncertain glance and he rolled his eyes. “I’m a big boy, I can take it. Be honest with me.”

“You stopped taking care of yourself,” Roxas answered. “Eating, sleeping… _showering_ … You were a mess.”

“Ouch.”

“Hey, you wanted honesty.” Axel pursed his lips thoughtfully. Kairi was still taking care of herself, even if she was working a little harder than she used to. Then again, she knew what she was capable of now… perhaps it was just a fervent desire to reclaim everything she’d lost.

“Naminé? What do you think?” The phone was jostled as Roxas took control of the ship, allowing Naminé to appear on Axel’s screen. Her lips were pursed and pulled thoughtfully to one side (to the right; the same as Kairi). She placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

“I’m too far away to really feel anything, so I can’t say for sure,” she began, “but I know her heart. She’s determined and probably a little frustrated that she’s having to start from the beginning again, that’s all.” Roxas’ laugh filtered through the phone’s tinny speaker.

“Man, if only she knew how many times Sora had to start over,” he quipped. Xion turned to look at him.

“Maybe we should tell her?” she suggested. “If she’s concerned about losing her strength and worried about getting it back, maybe hearing about Sora might help.”

“Maybe, but we don’t want to upset her if we make her think about him.” His face appeared in the corner of the screen. “Axel, has she mentioned him yet?”

“Nothing,” he answered with a sigh. An idea struck him and he lifted a thoughful eyebrow. “Say, Naminé, do you have any of her memories from after the fight with Xehanort? Do you know what happened to him?” Naminé shook her head slowly.

“I couldn’t say,” she answered. “I’m sure when Kairi is ready to remember, she’ll tell us. Until then, we need to be patient.” Axel sat back against his bed with a defeated sigh.

“Maybe we won’t mention Sora just yet, but it’s worth considering if she doesn’t ease up soon. She’ll hurt herself if she keeps it up for too much longer.” Xion nodded as Roxas and Namine disappeared back to the ship’s controls.

“I guess the best thing any of us can do for now is just be there for her,” she said. Then, with a small smile: “She’ll get through this, Axel. She’s going to be okay.”

He’d been unable to get to sleep after that, and in the early hours of the morning after several hours of pacing fruitlessly back and forth he’d finally given up. He shrugged his way in to his jacket to stave off the early morning chill and made his way outside, following the familiar path down towards the edge of the world where the grassy plains gave way to a seemingly endless void below. There he sat, watching as the deep navy blanket overhead began to give way to lighter shades of blue as the stars began to fade from view.

“Where are you, Sora?” he breathed, watching the words turn to steam in the pre-dawn air before they faded entirely. When Axel had been with the Organisation it had seemed as though Sora had possessed some inherent knack for turning up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes he’d seemed to pop up out of the blue, suddenly appearing on their radar when they least expected him, and it had been somewhat of a mad scramble to put on a show and pretend that they’d known he was coming the whole time. Axel almost expected him to just appear – half-expecting to turn a corner and to find him just _there_ , grinning that stupid grin of his that looked so much like Roxas it used to make Axel’s fledgling heart ache. Axel leant back in the grass, blowing another breath of steam out towards the stars.

“You can come back, y’know,” he murmured. “Any time now. Kairi really needs you.”

Because if there was one way to get Sora to do something, it was Kairi. Axel had known it well-enough when he’d hunted her down in his search for Roxas. He shouldn’t have been surprised to learn that it was a too-way street; that the easiest way to get Kairi to do something was for or because of Sora.

Until now, at least. He’d always been able to get a rise out of her during their training (“Giving up already? What would Sora think…”) but now was different. He’d tested the water several times, mentioning his name here and there when it was just the two of them and she might have felt safe to share something – anything – about what she knew. And Axel was convinced that she knew something, however small. Amnesia was a convenient excuse, especially when it took away any obligation to explain her scars or her bruises or the new skills she had mastered since they had last trained together (skills that Axel remembered Sora being very adept at, like sliding dashes and dodge rolls and that twirly thing he did with his keyblade). Over the past few weeks it had been easy to come to the conclusion that Kairi knew more than she was telling them but that she was willing (or, perhaps, unable to share).

Or perhaps she had forgotten, left only with a gut instinct like when Axel had forgotten Xion. He’d always remembered to buy that third ice cream, even though staring at it had brought him no small amount of confusion and an overwhelming sense of loss. Perhaps that was all she had. He thought back to Castle Oblivion and to the tricks the Organisation had been able to play on Sora’s memories and the memories of those connected to him. What if… His eyes shot open as a thought bubbled to the surface of his turbulent mind. What if someone had erased Kairi’s memories of Sora, leaving behind less than a trace of him. Riku had said that Sora had been obviously missing from her Heart Station, after all; what if-

A distant _CRACK_ brought him from his thoughts and he spent several minutes trying to figure out what the hell it was. The noise was familiar somehow but impossible to place. He heard it again, echoing towards him on a breeze and closely followed by the sound of something (rocks, perhaps?) tumbling to the ground. A third time and he allowed curiosity to get the better of him; he dragged himself to his feet with a shiver and turned towards the sound. As he honed in on it, he heard the distinctive ring of a keyblade and felt a blush of magic in the air. He summoned Heart’s Flame, letting the flickering blade illuminate his path as he picked his way back up the bluff in pursuit of the source.

He found himself overlooking the area, and it didn’t take him long to find its sole occupant. Kairi was darting around the arena with ease, summoning pillars of ice only to hack away at them. The pillars cracked loudly before they crumbled, though the chunks of ice had barely begun to melt before another erupted beside them. Every now and then she would summon a pillar on the opposite side of the arena which she would strike down with magic. She wasn’t quite as strong as she had been before their fight with Xehanort, but in a few short weeks she’d managed to make considerable progress and spells that had been just out of reach were now squarely within her grasp (even if they did take a bit more out of her than they used to).

As the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon he made his move. He darted from column to column, keyblade in hand, and when she finally eliminated his hiding place he was ready. Heart’s Flame met Destiny’s Embrace with a deafening clang and her eyes popped at the sight of him.

“Morning,” he drawled with his best grin. She staggered backwards, her keyblade disappearing in a shimmer of sparks.

“Axel…” she breathed, lifting a hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. “What are you doing up this early?” He arched an eyebrow and folded his arms.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I like to get up early,” she answered. The remaining pillars of ice began to crack and weep, sparkling like diamonds in the light of the rising sun. Kairi turned away from him, waving her hand towards them; they fell instantly with an ominous rumble and began to quickly melt in to the grass.

“There’s early,” Axel replied, “and then there’s up-before-dawn. You did get _some_ sleep last night, right?”

“Of course I did,” she said turning back to him with a bright smile. “I’ve just been so tired lately that I’ve been going to bed early, and then I just wake up early.”

“And it didn’t occur to you to just… sleep in?” She rolled her eyes, flashing him the half smile that he’d missed so much.

“It’s like you don’t even know me,” she laughed.

_I feel like I don’t_ , he thought, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying it out loud. The girl in front of him seemed like a shadow of her former self; a smile here and a laugh there plastered over chapped lips and hollow cheeks. He stretched and knit his fingers together behind his head in an attempt to remain casual.

“You ever think about taking it easy every once in a while?” he ventured. “You’ve been pushing yourself pretty hard since you got back.”

“I have a lot to catch up on,” she answered. “You’re practically a Master already; I’ve got a ways to go if I’m going to beat you to the title.” He smirked.

“And you think you stand a chance?” She pursed her lips, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“Well if it was anyone else then I might be a little worried, but it’s just you.” Her lips curled in to a smile and he found himself grinning.

“Oh it’s ‘just me’ huh? Let’s see what ‘just me’ can do!” He leapt at her, hands outstretched, and she jumped to the side. Destiny’s Embrace reappeared with a flash and she pointed it towards him as he turned to face her. He tilted his head and frowned as Isa’s words circled back through his mind. Even in a friendly tackle, her first response was to reach for her keyblade. “Say, Kairi, did anyone ever teach you how to defend yourself? Without your keyblade?” She watched him for a moment as though expecting another attack. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched a little, and she dismissed her keyblade.

“Not really,” she answered. “Selphie used to attack people with a skipping rope, so I kind of learned how to do that when I was a kid. The others used to have wooden swords and I tried to play with them a few times but I was never any good.”

Weapons. Children’s toys though they might have been, they were weapons nonetheless.

_That keyblade might as well be worthless if she cannot at least defend herself without it._

Isa had a point, of course. He and Axel used to roughhouse as kids, and whilst Axel wasn’t exactly willing to initiate a fistfight with anyone he knew he stood a fair chance of at least walking away from it. Kairi had no such experience.

_Isa’s right_ , he thought. _None of us should have been able to kidnap her like we did._

“C’mere, I want to show you something.” She hesitated and he smiled. “I wanna teach you how to look after yourself without any kind of weapon.” She frowned.

“But why? If I have the keyblade I’ll be okay.” Now it was his turn to frown and he couldn’t help but wonder if her memories of her final battle had somehow been affected too. She flushed in the silence that followed and hastily added: “I know I’m not as strong as I used to be but I’m faster now. If I just keep training-”

“Then consider this a part of your training,” he said firmly. She gave him a funny look and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I don’t want to see anyone take advantage of you like – like I did.” He stopped himself short, wary of stepping on unspoken memories. She lowered her gaze and rubbed at her wrist – the same wrist Xemnas had grabbed and used to drag her through his portal – and after a moment she looked up and nodded.

“Show me.”

He started with something simple (if only because he couldn’t stomach the thought of holding her _like that_ ever again). After first outlining the most vulnerable places on the body – eyes, nose, throat and groin – he showed her a basic hammer strike. At first she practiced on him, striking his arm, though it was barely more than a light tap.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said when he challenged her to try harder. After a few different ideas they finally settled on summoning more pillars of ice. Kairi winced every time she hit one, though she didn’t complain about the cold. By the time the sun had risen fully over the distant hilltops, she could reliably shatter a pillar of ice thicker than Axel’s neck.

“We should head back inside,” he suggested. “The others will be getting up soon and I don’t know about you but I’m starving and I need a shower.” With a wave of his hand the remaining pillars of ice fell, and he followed it with a wash of fire to help them melt in to the grass. The ground was sodden, despite the fact that they hadn’t had rain in several days, and Axel found a strange sort of pleasure in the satisfying _squelch_ that his shoes made as they traipsed back towards the castle.

Someone was awake and moving around the kitchen. Aqua, most likely, though neither of them stopped to check. Instead they made their way back upstairs. Kairi’s room came first, and before Axel could carry on down the hall she had thrown her arms around shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

“Thank you, Axel,” she said softly. “You always seem to know exactly what I need.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Despite bumping in to each other again on the way to the showers, Kairi was still halfway through breakfast by the time Axel arrived. She offered him a small smile, but despite the occasional rubbing of the outside of her fist there was little clue that anything was out of the ordinary. She certainly gave no clue that she’d been up since dawn, while Axel found himself stifling a yawn more often then not. He munched his toast slowly, wondering just how often she’d been getting up early to train. It was no wonder she always went to bed so early.

Eventually they were joined by Ven who apologised for oversleeping (for the third time this week) and wolfed down his breakfast before hurrying to help Terra with the dishes. Aqua meanwhile headed down to start setting up equipment for the day, and Axel volunteered to join her. They made their way to the stairs in silence, though Aqua was quick to speak as soon as the heavy door closed behind them.

“You were up early this morning,” she said lightly. He chuckled nervously, feeling as though he’d been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“Yeah… couldn’t sleep,” he answered.

“I saw you training with Kairi,” she continued.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to step on your toes on anything-”

“Don’t be,” she said with a smile. “What you’re doing is important and often overlooked. If I’m honest, I think I took for granted what I learned from growing up with Terra and Ven. I didn’t even think to include it in any of our plans, and now I see I don’t have to.” A heat rose in his cheeks and he rubbed at the back of his neck to keep it from spilling in to his ears.

“Thanks… I think?” She laughed and he grinned. They stopped near one of the training dummies and Aqua quickly began uncoupling the existing weights. He stood nearby, ready to take them off her as soon as they were free. “So why were you up so early?”

“I usually am,” she answered. She handed the first weight to him and he tried his best not to groan as she lowered it in to his arms.

“Is this some kind of a girl thing?” he asked, if only to cover up how much he was struggling. He lowered the weight down several paces away and picked up a (thankfully smaller) replacement. “Kairi said she’s usually up early most mornings too.”

“I know,” Aqua replied, easily lifting the weight from his arms and attaching it to the training dummy. Axel blinked, surprised at the revelation.

“You do?” She nodded and finished the last fastening before swinging the section around to reach the next arm.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on her as best I can,” she answered. “I mentioned it to Terra but he thought I might be overreacting, so I didn’t do anything about it.”

“He said the same to me too,” Axel said as she lowered the weight in to his arms. He took it to the pile and brought back its replacement. “Roxas and Xion said I was overthinking again.”

“But you don’t agree.” It wasn’t a question, and the way she was watching him from the corner of her eyes said she knew the answer already. He sighed and folded his arms, ducking as Aqua swung the dummy around to reach the next arm.

“I just think there’s more to it than we’re seeing,” he admitted. “I mean she’s always been determined to the point of being stubborn sometimes but this… I don’t know what this is. I mean I know she’s gotta be feeling frustrated to be starting over again, but it almost feels like…” He couldn’t quite find the right word. Desperation, perhaps? Despair? No, that wasn’t it. More like she was racing, working harder than ever to become as strong as she could in the shortest time possible. Aqua paused, her hand settling over the coupling and staying there for several long minutes. Eventually she turned to look at him, though she spent several minutes studying him before speaking.

“Do you think we should worry?” He pursed his lips and folded his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to decide how to answer.

“I don’t know,” he finally huffed, letting his arms fall heavily to his sides. “I feel like there’s something we’re missing… Maybe Xion was right and I’m looking for problems that aren’t there.”

“It doesn’t mean we shouldn’t look,” Aqua murmured. “If Ven and I had been looking more closely at Terra then he might have avoided Xehanort’s influence, or maybe we would have at least have seen it coming. There’s nothing wrong with looking out for your friends.” She uncoupled the weight and lowered it down to him and he quickly exchanged it for another.

“I can’t lose her again,” he said, handing the new weight back to Aqua. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but her attention was drawn by the castle door swinging open. Kairi, Terra and Ven appeared on the staircase with Ven walking backwards as he regaled the others with some energetic tale. Aqua turned her attention back to the dummy and fastened the new weight before hopping back down to the grass.

“Leave it with me,” she said. “I’ll see if I can think of something.”


	9. Synthesize

* * *

**CHAPTER NUMBER | SYNTHESIZE**

* * *

It had taken Aqua the better part of a week to come up with something that might work as a suitable distraction, and during this time she found herself watching Kairi more often that not. Kairi and Axel soon fell in to an easy routine; they would train together every other morning, on account of Axel’s struggle to rise before the sun. On their off days Kairi would train alone, rising early to run rings around the castle or drill her spells or practice combinations with her keyblade. Aqua would watch her from the castle window with a strange feeling that equal parts pride and unease. It left her unsettled.

“We need to talk about Kairi,” she had announced one evening after Ven had dragged Axel to watch the star shower and Kairi had long since gone to bed. Terra had glanced up at her with a resigned expression.

“You’re worrying too much,” he said gently. “I’ve spoken to Merlin and he says that this is just how Kairi trains. She gives it everything she’s got, just like you did when you were her age.” She sat down heavily in the chair beside him and swatted his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t say it like that,” she huffed. “You make me sound old.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know why you’re upset,” he answered, sipping on his tea. “Lots of of thirty-one-year-olds would give their left foot to have a body that’s ten years younger than it’s supposed to be.” She leant over to grab a biscuit and ‘accidentally’ caught him in the ribs with her elbow. He wheezed, spluttering tea down his front as he shot her a playful glare.

Despite Terra’s apparent apathy on the subject Aqua found she wasn’t able to let it go. She suffered more than one sleepless night because of it, and after a particularly bad nightmare (in which she saw not just Terra and Ven falling to darkness but now Kairi, too) she found herself in the lab where she was struck by a sudden surge of inspiration.

The next morning after breakfast she took her students through to the library and was delighted to find that it had just the reaction she’d hoped for. While Ven and Axel were otherwise unimpressed, having been frequent visitors here over the years, Kairi’s eyes lit up with wonder as she ran her fingers over the dusty tomes.

“What are they about?” she asked, staring up at a particularly stall bookshelf.

“Just about everything,” Aqua answered. “These books over here will help you if you decide to study for your Mark of Mastery exam the old-fashioned way. There are books on spells and magic, on matters of the heart, on maintaining the world order… And over here we have a collection of stories. Some are from this world and others have been preserved from the time of fairytales.”

“This one is my favourite,” Ven said, pulling out a particularly large book. He plopped it on to the table where it landed with a heavy _THUD_ before carefully peeling the book open to his favourite spot, a beautiful painting set over two pages of a fountain in the centre of an idyllic town square. He ran his fingers over it with a fond smile. “It’s the story of how all the worlds used to be one big world where everyone lived together before the great Keyblade War. Kinda cool, if you think abut it.” Kairi nodded as she leant in closer to study the page, eyes drinking in the details. Aqua caught Axel’s eye and they shared a small smile.

“I thought you might be interested in reading up on some of the theory behind being a Keyblade Master,” Aqua continued. “Master Eraqus used to make us sit in here for hours sometimes to study.” Aqua almost missed it at times; being surrounded by the books with barely a thought to anything other than the text before her. She loved the smell of books.

“What will we study?” Kairi asked as Ven slid his book back on to the shelf.

“Well Ven and Axel have already covered most of the books that I would recommend, so it’s up to you what you’d like to read first,” Aqua answered. “I’d suggest starting with something simple.” Kairi nodded and after a moment’s thought she headed back to the far corner of the library, disappearing in to the stacks. Axel sneezed and scrubbed at his nose with a huff.

“Why do they all have to be so dusty?” he growled. Aqua chuckled.

“You can clean them if you like?” she suggested with a smile. “They’re long overdue… I don’t think anyone has really taken care of them in years.”

“Probably not since Terra and I last cleaned them,” Ven murmured, though it was followed by a laugh. “Do you remember, Aqua? We were goofin’ around and set your hair on fire so Master Eraqus made us clean the library from top to bottom.” She couldn’t help the laugh that rose from the memory; she could quite distinctly remember Ven’s frozen panic as Terra tried to extinguish the flame, only to cover her in a torrent of freezing water that left her shivering.

“I remember,” she said. “It took weeks until I stopped smelling like burned hair, and it took forever to grow back.” It had been well over a decade since the library was last cleaned then, as their little run-in had happened at least two (if not three) years before Aqua’s Mark of Mastery exam, and she highly doubted that anyone in the Organisation would have bothered to clean it during its time as Castle Oblivion, if they’d even known how to find it in the first place. She ran her finger along a shelf and cringed at the trail she left behind in the dust, wondering if perhaps there was a way to clean the place with magic. She’d have to ask the Good Fairies; they had looked after a house whilst raising Aurora, so perhaps they would know a think or two about more domestic uses of magic.

Eventually Kairi returned with a rather heavy book cradled in her arms which she passed to Aqua. _More Than Emotions: A Guide to Understanding the Heart_ had been written by Master Agnea who had been a scholar several generations before even Eraqus’ master. Aqua had spent several hours studying the book after Ven’s arrival, and whilst it certainly wasn’t the easiest book in the library it would take Kairi some time to get through it in its entirety. Had it been anyone else Aqua might have suggested starting with a different book, but given that Kairi had no doubt chosen it for a reason Aqua merely smiled and handed it back with a nod. After all, who was she to deny the girl the tools she needed to heal her fractured heart?

Next Aqua took them in to the lab, a small annex that had been previously used for brooms and cleaning supplies but was now used for synthesis and item storage. Carefully she pulled out all four synthesis stations and guided the others through how to set them up correctly. The base came first, a large circular disc with four holes clustered together in the centre in a diamond. In to each hole she placed thin metal arm which rose for about an inch before curving outwards. When all four were in place they created a hollow in the centre. The last step was to carefully add a small dish to the end of each arm, connected by three delicate golden chains to keep the dish from tipping over.

“What does it do?” Kairi asked.

“You can use item synthesis to make potions or certain types of armour,” Aqua explained. Axel frowned and folded his arms.

“How come you didn’t teach me any of this?” he huffed. Aqua smiled at him, fixing him with a pointed look.

“It’s never officially been a part of a the process to becoming a Master,” she said, “but now that we know how to do it I can’t see any reason not to pass the knowledge along.” She saw understanding hit him and Axel stuffed his hands in his pockets with a smile.

“Then I’m all ears, Master,” he said with a cocky grin that made Aqua want to throw something at him. Instead she handed him a recipe scroll and instructed him to gather the necessary supplies from the shelves – enough for them each to do several attempts.

"This is the same process that the Moogles use, although this is a much simpler version,” she explained. “With this, we can make very basic items like potions, healing salves and sleeping draughts. Beyond that, we ask the Moogles for their help.”

“And we have all the ingredients here?” Kairi asked. She was studying the synthesis station intently, her eyes alight with possibility, and Aqua couldn’t ignore the rush it gave her to see her pupil so excited to learn. She stifled a smile as best she could, though she still felt it pulling at the corners of her lips.

“Yes, the ingredients for most basic level potions are pretty common,” she answered. “More complicated recipes call for rarer ingredients like orichalcum and damascus.”

“And more advanced equipment,” Ven added. “Have you even been inside a Moogle’s lab?” Kairi shook her head as Axel started unloading ingredients in to a pile in the centre of the workbench. Ven grinned. “It’s great! They have these big furnaces and these walls full of buttons and switches.”

“How do you know?” Axel asked.

“Sora went there one time, so I can remember it I guess,” he answered. Aqua glanced at Kairi but she had picked up a mythril shard and was turning it over in her hands, studying it so intently she wondered if she’d even heard Ven’s response.

Over the next few hours Aqua showed them the basics of synthesising ingredients. She started with the recipes and showed them where they were kept and how to read them to understand how many of what item was required. Then she showed them how to use the synthesis station, putting each ingredient carefully in to one of the four dishes. Once the first item was added a small light would begin to flicker in the hollow space in the centre, growing and shifting with each added ingredient until it was almost possible to discern the finished item spinning within the light. The last step was the hardest; to place both hands on the base and transfer magic in to the mix to make it all come together. Ven and Axel both rushed this particular stage, eager to reveal the fruits of their labours, and Aqua was relieved when Kairi took a moment to study the mix before she pressed her hands against the base. The light inside her station flared for a brief moment before revealing a perfectly-formed potion.

“That’s perfect, Kairi,” Aqua encouraged as Kairi plucked it from the centre to examine it carefully. Axel leaned in closer, scrutinising her endeavour with a critical eye.

“How comes yours just _works_?” he asked. He turned back to his station where his ingredients had formed a semi-sentient sludge which was currently crawling up one of the arms. He prodded it with his finger and recoiled when it tried to prod him back. “I think my mixer’s broken.”

“That’s so cool that you got it on your first try!” Ven exclaimed, watching as Kairi swished the potion from side to side in the little jar. The magic binding the potion together looked like glass, and when Kairi tapped it with her nail it made a small _clinking_ sound.

“I just felt it,” she answered, “like it was telling me how much magic it needed.” Ven stared at his own station, staring at the ingredients which had yet to leave their bowls.

“Guess I was being a bit too careful,” he murmured. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the base, waiting a moment this time before pressing his magic into the mix. The ingredients flickered for a moment before disappearing in to the light where the potion began to take form. He opened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

“I did it! Aqua, I did it!” The light faded and he plucked his potion from the stand, holding it up to his eye to examine it further. The potion cast a wash of gentle green light over his cheeks.

“Very good, Ven,” Aqua said brightly before turning to her final student. “Axel?” He pursed his lips and folded his arms, watching as the little green slug finally gave up on sentience and let go of its form, rolling back down in to hollow below and leaving a trail of green slime along one of the arms. Axel’s nose crinkled.

“I don’t think this synthesis stuff is for me,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “I’ll stick to the Moogles from now on.”

“If you’re sure,” Aqua replied.

“Dead sure, and besides,” he added, plucking Kairi’s potion from her fingers swilling it from side to side, “if I need anything making up in the meantime I can come to little miss potions master here.” Kairi flushed at the praise and reached up to take her potion back.

“And who says I’ll help you?” she asked with a coy smile. Axel clutched at his chest and sank in to his chair, his eyes wide like a wounded puppy.

“You wouldn’t leave me in pain, would you?” he whimpered. “I thought you promised to always take care of me!” She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder.

“If you’re in pain, there are faster ways to heal you than to make a potion from scratch,” she retorted. She tapped her chin and pursed her lips with a thoughtful hum. “Although you’ll have to be _extra_ nice to me.”

“I’ll say ‘please’,” he offered.

“Pretty please,” she countered with a grin. He nudged her back with a smirk.

“With a butterscotch-covered cherry on top.”

Kairi and Ven synthesised a few more items to make sure they’d truly gotten the hang of it before Aqua showed them how to clean, pack and store the stations. Then she showed them the shelves of ingredients, all of which were roughly sorted in to boxes, bowls and dishes before finally leading them to the store cupboard to deposit their successful potions.

“It’s dusty in here too,” Axel spluttered as he coughed in to his elbow and made a hasty retreat. Aqua rolled her eyes and glanced at Kairi.

“Is he always this dramatic?” she asked, earning a giggle in response. When the coughing continued in earnest she glanced instead to Ven who was closest to the door. “Will you see if he’s okay? Kairi and I will finish up in here.” Stifling a laugh Ven nodded and quickly unloaded his potions in to Kairi’s arms before ducking back out of the cupboard. Turning back to Kairi she took a couple of the potions that looked as though they were ready to tip out of her grip. “Did Merlin show you how to identify different potions?” Kairi nodded.

“I know the basics,” she answered. “Potions are green, ethers are silver-blue, and elixirs are the gold ones. The bigger and brighter they are, the more powerful they are, generally speaking.” Aqua nodded.

“There are some others you might not have seen before,” she said stacking the potions on a nearby shelf. Once Kairi’s arms were clear she rummaged through a shelf on the other side to pull out a tall phial of shimmering gold and a small jar that shimmered like liquid diamonds. “This one is a refocuser,” she said, handing Kairi the golden phial. “It’s useful to help focus your mind and it can sharpen your skills. We can synthesise a basic version here, but the Moogles have Hi and Mega refocusers that really give you a boost if you need it. This one is a sleeping draught, like the one you had on your first night here.” She swished the shimmering crystal-like liquid from side to side, watching as Kairi’s eyes followed it carefully. She smiled and reached over to take back the refocuser to place them both on the shelf.

“There’s one more I want to show you,” she said, circling the small room slowly. Her fingers traced the dusty edges of shelves until her eye caught a gentle purple glow. She reached for it, only to pause as she spied a handful of rings of dust on the shelf where potions had been recently removed. She stared at them for a moment, trying to remember what had been there before.

“Aqua, are you all right?” Kairi asked. Aqua looked back over her shoulder and smiled.

“Yes, I was just thinking.” Probably one of the others had come to grab a potion or two after training. How it would have made her journey easier to lift the aches and pains with a potion at the end of each day. She pushed the thought aside and reached for the lavender orb.

“What’s that one?” Kairi asked.

“Panacea,” Aqua answered. “It’s helpful for removing lingering attacks or side effects. It’s too complicated for us to make here, but it’s worth having one on hand just in case.” She passed it to Kairi who looked at it carefully, her eyes wide with wonder as she watched the magic shift back and forth inside the orb. Aqua meanwhile glanced around the room and sighed; it was a wonder that anyone found anything in amongst the chaos.

“Is everything okay?” Kairi asked. Aqua took the panacea back with a small smile.

“Just realising how messy this cupboard is,” she sighed. “It used to be so neat and tidy, but now…” She shook her head and placed the panacea back on the shelf.

“I could tidy it up, if you wanted,” Kairi suggested as Aqua led them back in to the lab.

“Tidy what?” Ven asked. Axel was lounging against the bench, pounding his chest to clear the last of the dust from his lungs. Ven rolled his eyes and shouldered his side with a grin.

“The cupboard,” Kairi answered. “Aqua said it used to be easier to find things.” Ven flushed and rubbed his neck with a nervous grin.

“Yeah… that’s probably my fault,” he confessed. “I maybe don’t always put things back where I found them…” Aqua folded her arms and arched an eyebrow.

“So maybe I should make _you_ reorganise it,” she said. His face fell instantly.

“Aw, c’mon Aqua, Terra does it too,” he whined. She laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair, earning a goofy grin in response.

“I honestly don’t mind,” Kairi said.

“She really doesn’t,” Axel wheezed. “One time she rearranged Merlin’s books because they were all over the place. Sorted them by author and title and a hundred other ways until she somehow managed to find a logical order to put them in, which meant they made no sense at all to Merlin.”

“Really?” Ven asked. Axel chuckled.

“Oh yeah,” he said. “He spent the next few weeks trying to figure out where everything was until he finally just started summoning the books with magic. Nearly took my eye out once.” Ven dissolved in to a fit of giggles at the thought and Axel rubbed at his temple with a fond chuckle. Aqua bit back a smile as she looked at Kairi who merely smiled in response. It was an easy enough job, Aqua supposed, and it would keep her from spending too much time in the arena. She seemed so happy to jump in head first to something as mundane as tidying that Aqua found herself wondering at it. Maybe it wasn’t some kind of burning dedication that kept her going back to the ring; maybe she was bored.

“If you’re sure,” she relented. Kairi smiled and nodded.

“Absolutely!”

“Then I leave it in your capable hands.” Kairi beamed and Axel rolled his eyes with a grin. Aqua folded her arms and pursed her lips as she glanced at the others. Ven was the first to notice her calculating stare.

“Uh oh,” he murmured.

“Master Eraqus used to make us tidy and clean the castle all the time,” she said slowly. “At the time I thought it was just to keep us out of trouble, but now I think it was because the castle needed it more than we did.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Axel mumbled, standing up a little taller. “What are you going to make us do?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” she continued, glancing between the two of them, “but it doesn’t seem fair that Kairi would be the only one doing any tidying up around here.” From the corner of her eye she saw Kairi’s smile falter slightly as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“Really, I don’t mind,” she mumbled as Ven groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Aqua-a-a-a,” he moaned. She pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

“I’m just saying, maybe it’s time we brought back cleaning penalties,” she said with a shrug. Ven’s horrified gasp left her feeling immensely satisfied.

“Not cleaning penalties! C’mon, Aqua, I thought you were cool,” he grumbled, folding his arms with a frown.

“What are cleaning penalties?” Axel asked. Ven huffed.

“Master Eraqus used to set us a challenges sometimes,” he explained. “Whoever won the challenge got out of whatever he decided needed cleaning.”

“And the castle was a lot cleaner then than it is now,” she said. Ven stuck out his lips and turned his large eyes towards her, batting his eyelashes and whimpering dramatically. She sighed through a smile and reached out to nudge his cheek with her knuckle. “Fine, no cleaning penalties, but we’ll all have to start pulling out weight a little more when it comes to tidying up a bit.” Ven grinned and sidestepped towards Kairi and Axel, reaching out to grab their hands.

“Quick, let’s run before she changes her mind!” And without waiting for a response her darted out of the room, dragging them behind him. Aqua caught one last glimpse of Kairi’s bewildered face before the trio disappeared out of sight, the sound of Ven’s laughter echoing back along the hall.

* * *

Over the next few days something changed, though it took Aqua a while to put her finger on what it was.

She noticed it first in Axel, in how he laughed more openly and smiled more readily and seemed somehow more at ease than Aqua had ever seen him before. It was almost as though the hardest parts of him – the parts he’d fostered since Kairi’s disappearance – were finally starting to melt away, thawing out a warmer, brighter Axel who’d gone missing some time ago.

The next thing Aqua noticed was the changes in herself. She woke one morning, well past sunrise, to the pleasant realisation that she had spent all night asleep in her bed. No terrors in the dark, no urge to swaddle herself in blankets, just a peaceful night’s sleep. One of many, in fact, as it dawned her on her that she had enjoyed the pleasure of several undisturbed nights in a row – a feat that had been rare enough before Kairi’s return.

And it seemed that Kairi was the source. Aqua found herself watching the girl closely, noting the way she seemed somehow more at ease since she had taken on the task of reorganising the store cupboard (and, once that was done, the rest of the lab as she volunteered to clean it from top to bottom). Whilst her mornings were still spent in the arena, some with Axel and some alone, her evenings were often spent in the library or the lab. On more than one occasion Aqua caught her pouring over her book in a quiet nook of the library or hunched over a station in the lab practicing item synthesis.

“I promise I’ll replace all the ingredients I use!” she had hurriedly exclaimed one night when Aqua had found her synthesising a collection of sleeping draughts and ethers. “I just wanted to make sure I really had it right.”

“They’re more useful to us as items anyway,” Aqua said before helping her put them away in the (now very well organised) store cupboard.

Even Terra seemed somehow lighter than he had been since Kairi’s return. They would often come in from their morning lesson to find him humming in the kitchen as he made lunch. His classes had taken on a slightly slower pace, allowing him to dive deeper in to topics of strength and strategy which had always been among his favourite topics. Whilst he still denied that he ever thought there had been anything wrong with Kairi, Aqua couldn’t help but notice that he too seemed delighted with her recent shift in focus.

In fact, it seemed as though the only person whose spirits hadn’t been lifted by the bright mood that had settled over the castle was Ven. He hid it well enough around them, masking it with goofy grins and wild gestures and bursts of lighthearted mischief, but Aqua caught him nonetheless. Sometimes, perhaps when he thought nobody was looking, his smile would fall and his shoulders would slump and he would stare up at the sky with such sorrow that it made Aqua’s heart ache.

So when Roxas, Namine and Xion called to invite Kairi and Axel to Twilight Town for ice cream, Aqua encouraged them wholeheartedly and wasn’t in the least surprised when Terra joined her.

“You’ve both been working so hard recently,” he said. “It’ll be good for you to get away.”

“I’m sure they miss you both very much,” Aqua added. “Do you know the way?” Axel had grinned at that, throwing an arm around Kairi’s shoulders and leaning heavily against her (much to her chagrin as she’d been in the process of putting on her cloak).

“Like the back of my hand,” he said before staring at his hand and frowning slightly. “Shame I had a shower this morning… Hey, Kairi, has that mole always been there?” Kairi had rolled her eyes and ducked out from beneath him, leaving him to stagger sideways.

Aqua and Terra walked them down to the bottom of the great staircase and watched closely as Axel let Kairi open a portal to the lanes between. It took a moment for it to open, during which Aqua couldn’t help but hold her breath. Eventually the portal appeared, and in the blink of an eye Kairi had mounted her glider and disappeared. Only then did Aqua find she could breathe out again.

“Honestly,” Axel chuckled as he mounted his glider, “you look like a pair of proud parents.” She had folded her arms and pretended to scowl at him.

“Don’t be home too late,” she said.

“Sure thing, mom!” he called over his shoulder as he disappeared through the portal.

It seemed they took something with them when they left, for as the portal closed Aqua found a tightness wrapping its way around her heart. Warm fingers found hers and she glanced up at Terra as he linked their hands together.

“Ven?” he asked. He didn’t have to expand upon his question; she understood everything he didn’t say and nodded firmly.

“Ven.”

They found him on the bench atop the mountain path, curled up in the middle with his chin resting on his knees. Wordlessly the slid in on either side of him, squeezing in together on the bench. For a moment he didn’t acknowledge them at all and Aqua shared a concerned look with Terra who answered with a light frown. Eventually Ven would tilt sideways, leaning heavily against Terra while his hand sought Aqua’s, gripping it tightly. She ran her thumb over his knuckles and squeezed it back, bringing a small smile to the corner of his lips.

“What’s on your mind?” Terra asked. Ven’s eyes remained fixed on the horizon and he drew several breaths before finally speaking.

“When can we ask about Sora?”

The unease around Aqua’s heart tightened and she tried not to grimace. She glanced to Terra then, taking advantage of Ven’s blind spot to shoot him a helpless look. He nodded his head by the smallest fraction.

“It’s difficult, Ven-”

“I know,” he sighed. “I didn’t want to ask before because I was scared she wasn’t ready, and I don’t want to ask now because she finally seems like she’s starting to recover, but how much longer?” Aqua squeezed his hand again.

“Sora will be fine,” she said firmly, if only to try and convince herself. “If Kairi thought he was in some sort of danger then surely she would have told us by now.”

“So you think she knows something?” Terra asked.

“Of course,” she answered. “If she didn’t, she would have asked about him.” Ven sat up then, his eyes desperate

“But then why hasn’t she told us?” he asked. “If he’s okay, then why hasn’t she said anything?” Aqua’s throat ran dry as Ven voiced the thought she’d been running from since Kairi’s return. She was saved when Terra reached around to tap Ven’s heart.

“What do you feel, Ven?” he asked. “Do you still feel connected to Sora?” Ven sat back heavily against the bench, drawing his knees up to his chest again and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“I think he’s in trouble,” he said quietly. His breath hitched and Aqua rested a hand on his elbow. “I think that Kairi hasn’t said anything because… because maybe she doesn’t think we _can_ save him.”

“And what do you think?” Aqua asked. He looked up at her then, holding her gaze for a moment before his eyes slid closed. He clasped his hands over his heart and bowed his head, resting his forehead on his knees for several long minutes before he finally answered.

“I think that everything we’ve been through… it was only the beginning.” He looked up then, his eyes turned towards the sky as she sun began to set. “I just have this feeling that it’s not over.” Terra placed a firm hand on his shoulder and he nodded firmly.

“That’s what I feel, too,” he said. Aqua sat up taller at the confession, fixing him with a surprised look.

“You do?” she asked. He nodded, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

“For a few weeks now,” he answered. His head tilted a fraction as he looked at her. “You don’t feel it?”

“I… I guess I’ve been so distracted with Kairi…” Both of them were staring at her now and for the first time their attention made her uncomfortable. She drew herself up tall and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and widening her senses.

She supposed she’d been feeling it for some time, if she was truly honest with herself, but Kairi’s recovery had been such a convenient distraction that it had been easy to overlook it. It felt like the calm before a storm, a deep breath before a scream; like the time they’d all jumped off the cliffs and in to the cold ocean below, a feeling of weightlessness right before an icy plunge.

Little did she know that it would start with a phone call.


	10. Radiant Garden

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN | RADIANT GARDEN**

* * *

Music.

She could hear music.

There shouldn’t have been music in the Realm of Darkness.

Aqua span on her heel, keyblade at the ready as she scoured her surroundings for the source. It was tinny and fuzzy but otherwise pleasant and familiar; a light, chirping sort of melody that made her think of red and gold. The cobble path underfoot was uneven, pulled apart at the seams and frozen in time, and she hopped carefully from one foothold to the next in search of the sound.

It was getting louder; more persistent. She caught a glimmer of gold in the corner of her eye and she span towards it, reaching blindly-

Her body hit the floor and she blinked the sleep from her eyes, finding herself shrouded in darkness. Not darkness; a blanket, wrapped tightly around her. She sat up slowly, emerging from the impromptu cocoon and glaring up at her bed.

She could still hear music.

Her phone was chirping and buzzing its way across her dresser. She stared at it for several moments as her brain finally caught up with her body. Her phone was ringing.

Her phone was ringing!

She reached for it in the nick of time, catching it as it finally shuffled off the edge of her dresser and saving it from colliding heavily with the floor. She flipped it over to answer it without even checking the name.

“…’llo?” she murmured through a yawn. The response was a familiar chuckle.

“Gosh, Aqua, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be so early for you.” She squeaked and stared at the screen, taking in the familiar face.

“M-Mickey!” She ran a hand through her hair tangled hair in a desperate attempt to smooth it as a hot flush rose in her cheeks. “Good morning!”

“We’re sorta between worlds at the moment, so it’s hard to keep track of time,” he said with a bashful shrug. She laughed a little, letting the tension slip away as she leant against the bed. The sun was well above the horizon by now.

“I should have been awake anyway,” she answered. “I think I overslept a little.”

“Are you still having bad dreams?” Mickey asked. She smiled and shook her head.

“Not so bad or so many,” she answered. Then, before he could press the matter, she asked, “Is everything okay?” Mickey’s smile fell then and she caught the anxious twitch of his tail in the corner of her screen.

“Y’see, the thing is we’ve tried lookin’ just about everywhere for Sora, but no luck,” he answered. Riku appeared then, kneeling behind Mickey to fit in to the frame.

“We were wondering if Kairi had mentioned anything,” he said. Aqua bit the inside of her cheek as last night’s conversation with Ven played on her mind.

“Nothing yet,” she answered. “She seems to be doing better now, so if she didn’t say anything soon then we were thinking of asking.” Mickey and Riku shared a troubled look.

“I don’t think we can wait that long,” Riku murmured.

“You think Sora’s in trouble?”

“I don’t think he’d have let Kairi come back like she did and not try to come after her,” he answered. “We should have heard from him by now, unless there’s some reason that he can’t reach out to us.” Aqua nodded slowly. She pursed her lips, chewing on a thought for several seconds before giving in to it. She recounted their conversation with Ven, the concerns he had about Sora’s absence and Kairi’s silence, and finished with the feeling they shared of something coming.

“We’ve been feelin’ that way too,” Mickey said when she was finished, “and a few of the folks we’ve been speaking too said they’d also been feelin’ pretty unsettled.”

“We need to ask Kairi about Sora,” Riku said, resting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t want to push her before she’s ready, but if she knows something that could help us…” Aqua sighed but found herself nodding.

“Will you come here?”

“We’re on our way to Master Yen Sid’s tower, and then we were heading to Radiant Garden,” Riku answered. “Can you meet us there?”

“Sure.”

Her body felt unusually heavy as she rummaged through her wardrobe to throw on some clothes. It was long overdue, of course, but she couldn’t help feeling as though they were rushing Kairi. Wouldn’t they be better to wait for her to reach out to them on her terms and tell them what she knew? Surely if she hadn’t mentioned anything, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

But then… Aqua still hadn’t forgotten the mottled skin, the scattered scars, and Kairi’s heart station – how she had gathered all the cracks in her hands and was holding herself together by less than a thread. Aqua shuddered; she didn’t want to think about what kind of darkness could cause that kind of damage.

Once she was decent she stepped out in to the hallway and quickly found herself at an impasse. If she turned left she would descend the stairs to the dining room where she could make a start on breakfast. If she carried on she would come to Kairi’s room.

She wondered if she should let Kairi know what was coming. It felt wrong to keep it from her, to try and blindside her with questions, and yet she couldn’t help but wonder… If Kairi did know something, but had gone to such extreme lengths to keep it from them, how far would she go to keep that secret? Would she run? They had taught her how, after all. Summoning her glider was almost second nature to her now, and she was more than capable of opening a portal to the Lanes Between. She might have only traversed the path to Twilight Town and back so far, but with a heart so full of light she could easily out last them and hide in the Lanes if she needed to – long enough that she would no doubt find a world, any world, on her own.

Aqua shook her head and pressed her fingernails in to her palms. She was overthinking. Kairi hadn’t run from Xehanort or any of his seekers; she would not run from them, and Aqua almost felt ashamed for thinking it. She moved to the window and her eyes caught a flash of light. The Wayfinders caught the sun beautifully in the morning, gleaming amber and emerald and cerulean as they hung from the hilt of Master’s Defender. Aqua’s stomach tightened as her thoughts led her to Eraqus and the mess that had arisen from her master keeping secrets from them.

She would not make the same mistake.

She turned on her heel and carried on along the corridor, taking the stairs to the next level and wondering just how different their lives could have been if Eraqus had been honest with them. Could he have changed history with a simple conversation? If Xehanort hadn’t been able to get his hands on Terra, or if they’d better understood Ven’s condition, or if Aqua had known _why_ she was being asked to report back… perhaps everything would have been different with just a dash of honesty.

She knocked firmly on Kairi’s door. It swung open a fraction, having barely been latched, and Aqua nudged it a little more.

“Kairi?”

When no response came she pressed it open further, poking her head around the door. There was a chance – however small – that perhaps Kairi had chosen to sleep in. Her eyes travelled over the bed and she was slightly dismayed (though not unsurprised) to find it empty. She hadn’t been in Kairi’s room much (or at all, now that she thought about it) but it was no surprise to find the room immaculate. Her book was sat neatly on her dresser next to an empty glass, though it wasn’t one that Aqua recognised from the kitchen. It was tall and slender, more like a phial than a glass, and there was a small pool of liquid that shimmered like crystals. A sleeping draught. Perhaps Aqua wasn’t the only who had suffered bad dreams last night. She wondered if Kairi could feel it too; the sense of something creeping towards them, ready to pounce-

“Aqua?”

Her heart leapt to her throat as she span around, eyes finding the silhouette in the doorway. It was only Kairi, her hair plastered to her forehead and a towel draped around her neck. She glanced from Aqua to her bedside table and back again.

“Kairi, good morning,” Aqua said with a smile. “I was just looking for you.”

“Sorry, we were outside,” she said. Axel appeared in the doorway then, his spikes limp and his left eye red and narrowed by swelling.

“Axel, are you okay?”

“Oh I’m _fine_ ,” he drawled, his good eye glaring at Kairi. “Someone just got a little excited with her fists this morning.” Kairi’s cheeks flushed.

“I expected you to duck!” she squeaked. He laughed and reached out to ruffle her hair but she was faster; she ducked to the side and reached up to snare his wrist, twisting his arm until he finally cried:

“Yield! I yield!” Kairi let him go and he laughed as he rubbed at his wrist. “I wish I’d never taught you that.” She peered up at him through a sly grin.

“No you don’t,” she said. He glanced down at her (as best he could through his rapidly swelling eye) and smiled.

“No, I don’t,” he agreed. He touched his temple and winced dramatically. “I _am_ gonna regret teaching you how to punch though.” She rolled her eyes and stepped in to her room, pulling open the bottom draw of her dresser. There came the distinctive clinking of glass before she withdrew a potion and tossed it to him.

“Here. Now go away, you big bum, I need to shower,” she ordered. He gave her a mock salute before marching himself down the corridor. Kairi giggled at his antics and Aqua found herself smiling too. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Axel so at ease; he certainly hadn’t been during his first round of training.

“Was there something you wanted to see me about?” Kairi asked.

There was. The question was on the tip of her tongue but Aqua couldn’t bring herself to ask it. She couldn’t ignore the smile that pulled at Kairi’s lips or the laughter in her eyes. A single question could take it all away.

_And who will she blame?_ her phantom whispered, wrapping her icy fingers around Aqua’s heart. _Who’s fault will it be when her smile falls? You’ll lose her._

It was wrong, she knew, but a selfish part of her didn’t want to be the one to bring Kairi’s hard-earned happiness crashing down around her, not when it seemed that it was finally starting to blossom.

_Let the others do that_ , she decided. _I’ll be there to help her pick up the pieces._

“I just wanted to let you know that we won’t be training today,” she said at last. “We’re going to meet Mickey and Riku in Radiant Garden. They were asking after you.”

“They were?” There was something missing in her voice – something Aqua expected, and its absence was notable, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. She wasn’t able to dwell too long as Kairi quickly asked: “When do we leave?”

“As soon as everyone is ready,” she answered. “You don’t need to rush. You know Ven; he’ll probably sleep in again.” Kairi nodded and smiled, taking the towel from around her neck.

“In that case I think I’ll go freshen up first,” she said, “otherwise Axel will use all the hot water.” Aqua nodded and smiled.

“I’ll see you downstairs.” Kairi smiled before ducking back out in to the hall. Aqua listened to her go, ears alert for the distinctive click at the end of the hall. Moments later it was followed by heavy footsteps and a frantic hammering as Axel pounded against the door.

“Hey! I thought you promised I could go first!” There came a muffled response and Axel huffed before traipsing back to his room, muttering under his breath and closing the door heavily behind him.

Aqua lingered for a moment, reaching out to brush her fingers over the empty phial. Her eyes lingered to the bottom drawer of the dresser where Kairi seemed to have amassed a sizeable stash judging by the significant clinking that had emerged. She crouched down beside it, running her fingers over the lip of the drawer. She was tempted to look, to see just how much Kairi had stockpiled, but at the last minute she snatched her hand back. The ingredients were practically worthless on their own, after all, and Kairi had put in so much time over the last few weeks, organising and re-filling their supply cupboard; why shouldn’t she keep a few for herself?

She stood, glancing one last time to the empty sleeping draught on the bedside table. The sight of it unsettled her, doubtless because of the countless phials that used to litter Aqua’s room following the final clash with Xehanort. It had taken her months to wean herself off them, to face up to the demons in her mind (and the phantom in her heart) until they no longer had any hold over her. Now it seemed Kairi was on that same journey. She lifted the phial and rolled it along her fingers, watching as the last traces of the draught glistened like diamonds. Perhaps whatever she was hiding would come to light today, in her speaking with Mickey and Riku. Letting it out was better than keeping it in; Aqua knew from personal experience. She placed the phial back on the desk with a determined nod. Mickey and Riku would no doubt get to the bottom of it, and if they didn’t then Aqua would do her best to try.

As the others came down for breakfast Aqua filled them. She gave the full story to Terra, explaining as best she could why she had decided against broaching the subject with Kairi herself (to her relief Terra agreed with her, though his reasoning was that it would be easier if Riku were the one the bring up the topic of Sora). Ven received a slightly more watered-down version that focused less on Kairi and more on Mickey and Riku’s continued search for Sora, which seemed to lift a small part of the weight off his shoulders. Kairi arrived next, which meant that by the time Axel arrived she was only able to tell him what little she had told Kairi and nothing more. Perhaps it was for the best, she decided; at least that way if it all went wrong she could at least feel like she had one friend who hadn’t been trying to go behind her back.

“All right! Field trip!” Axel had exclaimed as he flashed a broad grin to Kairi. “There’s somewhere in Radiant Garden that I have to show you.”

“Is it an ice cream shop?”

“It’s an ice cream shop. You’re gonna love it.”

After everything had been cleared away from breakfast they donned their armour and cloaks and ventured in to the Lanes Between. The distance to Radiant Garden was nearly twice the distance to Twilight Town, but with Kairi’s natural immunity and Axel’s previous exposure they both faired no worse than any other trip. They arrived at the castle gates where Dilan and Aeleus greeted them with solemn nods (though they were quick to look through Axel rather than acknowledge him, something that Axel seemed more than happy to do in return).

“Shall we inform Master Ansem that you have arrived?” Dilan asked.

“No, thank you,” Terra answered. “We won’t be visiting him today.”

“Very well,” he said with a curt nod before resuming his post at the door. Aqua took out her phone to send Riku a short message to let him know where they were. His response came almost instantly.

_We’ll meet you there. We just need to drop the ship to Cid and we’ll be right with you._

“They’ll meet us here,” she said, slipping the phone back in to her pocket.

“Hey, Kairi, this is where you’re from, right?” Ven asked. Kairi had been staring up at the castle, a light frown playing across her features, and at the sound of her name she turned slightly.

“Yes,” she said, “but I don’t really remember much of it.”

“I’ve already promised her the guided tour,” Axel said proudly, and he puffed up his chest with a grin. Ven grinned in return and folded his arms.

“Oh really?” he asked. “Well make sure to show her all the really important places where all the really important stuff happened. Like that time I totally beat you in the square. Got it memorised?” He tapped his temple with a wide grin and Axel glowered.

“You did not beat me,” he snapped, though he was quick to try and regain his composure. He cleared his throat and folded his arms. “As I recall, it was a draw. Besides, I was going easy on you because you were a kid.”

“I still am a kid,” Ven laughed, “but you’re an old man now.” Axel growled and summoned his keyblade in a wash of flame.

“I’ll show _you_ ‘old man’!” he hissed. Ven yelped and darted out of the way of a ball of fire that threatened to singe his hip.

“Too slow, gramps!” The next fireball caught him in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. He grinned and regained his footing with a laugh and summoned his keyblade before leaping back, forcing Axel to dart after him. Terra was busy frowning at his phone, which he lifted high in to the air as Ven and Axel came barrelling through without losing his focus. Kairi meanwhile had found her way to the outer wall of the upper courtyard and was staring out over the flower fields. Aqua quietly moved to her side, enjoying the view of the flowers and the small quaint cottage beyond.

“You probably don’t remember,” Aqua began quietly, “but this is where you and I first met.”

“It is?” Aqua nodded and turned her back to the view so that she could point to the stairs.

“I was on my way up when I heard you scream,” she began. “The unversed were trying to attack you. When you saw me you ran over and put your hand on my keyblade, like you knew I would look out for you.” She supposed that was where Kairi’s journey began; Princess of Heart or not, she never would have been forced to face off against Xehanort if it hadn’t been for that one chance encounter. Kairi met her gaze then, and there was something unreadable behind her eyes.

“I wish I could remember,” she said. “You saved my life and I can’t even thank you for it.”

“But you did,” Aqua countered with a smile. “You gave me the most beautiful flowers.” She could remember them now, beautiful blossoms of pink and crimson and gold. She’d meant to put them in a vase in her room, but with everything that had happened after…

“That was when you cast your spell, wasn’t it?” Kairi asked. Her fingers toyed absently with her necklace and a sad smile tugged at her lips. “You’ve always looked out for me.”

“And I always will. I promise,” she said, placing her hand on Kairi’s elbow. Kairi closed her eyes and clutched at her necklace.

“Aqua?” she asked. Her voice was timid and unsure in a way that Aqua had never heard before and her heart skipped a painful beat. “Have you… Have you ever done something that you thought was right, even when it felt wrong?”

The question was so unexpected that it took Aqua several seconds to understand it. In the silence that followed Kairi turned to her and for a moment Aqua felt as though she had peeled back the mask and seen a glimpse of that same terrified little girl she had saved all those years ago.

“Well I… Yes, once.” The answer seemed to catch Kairi by surprised and she turned to Aqua with an intense stare. Aqua swallowed thickly. “Master Eraqus asked me to look after Terra, to watch him and… and report back on what he was doing. I thought it was the right thing, because we were so worried about him, but it did feel wrong. I had never done anything like it before, but I had just passed my Mark of Mastery exam and I convinced myself that this was part of what being a Master meant.” Kairi nodded, her gaze slowly turning back out across the flower fields as she continued to tug anxiously at her necklace. She chewed her lip for several long minutes as warring emotions flashed across her face until finally she closed her eyes and let out a deep shuddering breath.

“Aqua, I think I-”

“Aqua!”

Riku had arrived with Mickey in tow. Aqua didn’t think she’d ever been less happy to see them. She glanced over her shoulder, sending them a pleading glance (which was met with matching looks of confusion), but in the scant seconds it took to turn back Kairi had changed – reverting back to a carefree young woman in the blink of an eye with a bright smile that was so like the other smiles she’d worn recently that Aqua felt her heart plummet.

Had any of her happiness been real?

“Riku!” She greeted her childhood friend with a smile and rushed to meet him. Aqua watched her go in a daze, dimly aware of how Kairi’s vibrant smile received a small flicker in response.

“You’re lookin’ real swell, Kairi!” Mickey exclaimed.

“Thank you, your majesty,” she returned. He smiled bashfully in response.

“Gosh, it always sounds so formal when people call me that,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Mickey’s just fine.”

“We were going to meet up with the others,” Riku said. “Merlin’s been asking about you. He wanted to know how you were getting on.” A muscle in Kairi’s neck twitched as she smiled.

“I’ve missed him,” she answered. Axel grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Not as much as he’s missed us, I’m sure,” he joked.

“Leon, Yuffie and the rest of the gang were askin’ after ya, too,” Mickey said brightly.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen them,” Kairi said.

“They all remember you just fine, and they’ve been missin’ you a whole bunch. C’mon, it’s this way.” Mickey led the way then with Kairi at his side. Ven hurried to catch up to them, keeping Mickey engaged in a stream of excitable chatter as Axel fell in to a lazy stroll behind them (his long legs easily taking a single stride for every two or three of theirs).

Aqua meanwhile found her feet rooted to the floor, still stunned by how quickly Kairi could jump from one mood to the next. She slid behind her perfectly-constructed mask with such ease that even Axel seemed convinced. Her throat ran dry as her heart stammered out an uneven beat that made her head spin.

“Aqua?”

Riku’s voice jolted her from her thoughts. They were the only ones left now; Terra had paused on the stairs, taking a moment to lock eyes with her before slowly following after the others. Aqua swallowed thickly.

“Riku, I… I think something’s wrong with Kairi,” she said. His eyes widened.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure,” she answered. “Just before you arrived, I think she was about to tell me something. She was asking me about whether I’d ever done something that I thought was right, even when it felt wrong.”

“Wrong… wrong how?”

“She didn’t say. I told her about me and Terra but I don’t think it’s what she meant.” His face crumpled in to a deep frown as he stared after the others.

“We’ll get her to Merlin’s and then we’ll get to the bottom of this,” he answered. His hands clenched in to fists at his sides and he clenched his jaw. “We’ve waited long enough for Sora to try and fix this on his own.” Aqua couldn’t agree more.

They caught up to the others at the entrance to fountain square. Terra shot her a curious glance as they approached which she answered with a small shake of her head.

_Later_ , she mouthed. Terra glanced quickly to Riku before nodding and Aqua tried her best to ignore how much it hurt that he didn’t trust her word alone.

_He doesn’t want to trust you,_ her phantom whispered, _and why would he? You’ve betrayed him… let him down-_

_Enough_ , she thought firmly. There were bigger issues at hand than her own self-doubt. To her surprise her phantom faded and its icy grip on her heart receded, enough for her to sense something else – something _bigger_.

She stopped dead in her tracks as the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. The others likewise froze, with varying degrees of alarm. Ven and Axel were instantly wired and tense, searching this way and that to try and identify the source. Terra had fallen in beside Aqua, and his presence was a comforting warmth as he drew himself up tall beside her. Micky and Riku had closed in together, within arms’ reach of each other as their narrowed eyes scoured the square.

And yet somehow Kairi was the best-prepared of all of them. She had found herself at the front of their group, staring intently at a spot up ahead, and before the corridor of darkness had even begun to form she had already summoned her keyblade and was holding it firm. A figure emerged from the shadows, shrouded in black from head to toe, his face lost in the folds of his hood. He sauntered forwards, hood twitching this way and that as he examined them all. Aqua shivered as she felt his gaze pass over her.

“Well, well, well, this is quite the party.” His voice was too familiar; it made Aqua’s heart leap in to her throat, though Axel would be the first to identify him.

“Xigbar!” he hissed. Terra shook his head.

“Not anymore, now that Xehanort’s gone,” he growled. “It’s Braig.” The figure chuckled, flipping back his hood to reveal a face they knew all too well. He smirked beneath his eyepatch and ran a hand over his sleek hair.

“Actually,” he drawled, “the name’s-”

“Luxu.”

Kairi’s voice was cold as ice and Aqua shivered at the anger that rolled off her in waves.

“Luxu?” Axel asked. Kairi didn’t answer him and neither did Xigbar. Or Braig. Or… Luxu.

“I gotta say, I didn’t expect to see you here, princess,” he said. “I’m surprised you’re still walking around, or does Sora not mean that much to you anymore? He misses you, y’know.”

“Shut up!” A burst of light sprang forth from the tip of her keyblade but Luxu sidestepped it with ease.

“You always did have a fiery temper,” he chuckled. “I’ve almost missed it.” Kairi lifted her keyblade for another attack but Axel snared it in his grip, pulling her back behind him. Riku, Mickey and Ven fell in infront of them, keyblades at the ready.

“What do you know about Sora?” Ven demanded. “Do you know where he is?”

“Oh sure I do,” Luxu answered. “He’s right were little princess here left him.” Ven’s guard faltered and he glanced back over his shoulder, seeking out Kairi. His eyes met hers and the pain that flashed across his face made Aqua’s heart ache. Terra quickly stepped between them and Aqua took Kairi gently by the wrist, pulling the girl behind her.

“Why should we believe you?” Terra demanded. “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve lied to suit your own needs.” Luxu’s good eye gleamed gold and he took a moment to glance to each of them in turn.

“So she hasn’t told you,” he said. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he singled her out again. “I’m impressed. I thought you would have given in by now. Or given up.”

“I won’t do either!” Kairi spat. Aqua had to wrap her arms around the girl to keep her from flying towards Luxu who seemed to find the whole display amusing.

“Loyal to the end, even if it gets you killed. When will you people learn that this _friendship_ business is dangerous?” Ven growled low in his throat.

“How about you stop talking in riddles and tell us what you know before we drag it out of you!”

“You’re welcome to try.” He spread his arms wide and for a moment it seemed like Ven was ready to take him up on the challenge until Terra placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“What do you want?” he asked. His voice was level and firm but Aqua could see telltale tremors racing along his shoulders. She let go of Kairi and quickly moved to place her hand on Terra’s back; reminding him that she was right behind him.

“I just wanted to check up on poppet here and see how she was getting along,” he said with a smile that bordered on sickening. “It’s been a while since we sent her on her way, and we hadn’t heard all that much from her.”

“Wait…” said Riku with more than a blush of confusion to his tone. “ _You_ sent her back to us?”

“Of course! How else do you think she got that cloak?” He grinned, baring his teeth in a snarl. “Couldn’t have her losing her heart after all the trouble Sora went to to get it back again.”

Aqua’s breath caught in her throat at the revelation. It couldn’t be… Her mind was racing, but when she turned to Kairi to ask whether any of it was true she found herself staring at nothing. Kairi was gone.

“Kairi!” she gasped. The others turned to look then but Aqua’s gaze was fixed directly on Luxu. Rainfell appeared in her hands and she dropped low, ready to strike. “What did you do to her?”

“Me? Nothin’!” he laughed. “She turned and ran the minute you let go of her hand. You really should keep a better watch on your students, _Master_.” Aqua turned to run, drawing her keyblade back in order to summon her glider, but she’s barely taken three steps before she collided with a barrier that sent her tumbling to the ground. Voices cried her name and hands helped her back to her feet. She brushed them off, turning to glare at Luxu again.

"Let me out,” she hissed. He folded his arms.

“I mean, I could,” he said, “but I thought you wanted to find out more about Sora. That’s why you’re all here today, isn’t it?” She turned back, aiming her keyblade at the shield, but Luxu called her name. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why not?” she spat.

“Simple, really,” he answered. “If you go, I go, and given that poppet doesn’t seem to be in a talkin’ kind of mood then this could be your only chance to get any answers about Sora.” She locked eyes with the others, one by one. Terra, Ven, Mickey, Riku… It was obvious, of course; they needed answers about Sora, and if Luxu was here then he wasn’t going after Kairi. Only Axel seemed torn, his eyes trained on the horizon where a glimmer of silver rose in to the clouds. Eventually he clenched his fists and whirled around.

“Where is he?” he demanded.

“Sora? He’s been keeping me company, waiting for Kairi to try and save him. I tried telling her it wouldn’t be possible but she’s so stubborn, so I let her figure it out for herself. Only problem is she kinda figured out the wrong thing.”

“Which was?” Riku demanded. Luxu sighed.

“See, she got it in to her head that she could do what ol’ Xehanort did and just hop back in time to stop it all from ever happening in the first place,” he said. “After all, Sora did it, so why not her? All she’d have to do would be to pop out her heart and travel back in time to a point where she could find herself a vessel. Maybe even back in to her own body. Say, didn’t she spend a lot of time with you without her heart way back when?” He pointed at Riku who bristled in response.

“But Kairi can’t do that,” Aqua intervened. “At least, not to herself. Her heart is pure light; you need darkness to separate a heart from a body.” Luxu frowned, his good eye narrowing as he tapped his chin dramatically.

“Oh yeah… that’s right…” He planted his fists on his hips and flashed his teeth in a dangerous grin. “Maybe we should’a told _her_ that.”

“She’d destroy her own heart before she would be able to release it!” Mickey exclaimed, horrified, and Aqua’s blood ran cold as the realisation hit home. The shattered heart station, the ease with which Kairi turned her keyblade on herself, the sheer focus and single-minded determination on getting stronger… She locked eyes with Riku and felt her gorge rise as the pieces fell in to place, and only Terra’s hand on her elbow kept her from collapsing entirely.

“You’re a monster!” Ven cried. He leapt forward with a guttural yell, slicing his keyblade through the space where Luxu had been. He had disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye, leaving Ven staggering forwards and searching blindly.

“She’s the one who decided to do it.” Aqua jumped, whirling around to see Luxu standing behind them. “I thought you’d be happy that I didn’t interfere. Aren’t you good guys always telling us to stay out of it?”

“Tell us where Sora is,” Riku growled. Luxu chuckled.

“Patience, patience,” he said. “That’s the problem with keyblade wielders these days: no manners. Back in my day it took a real strength of character to be an apprentice. Now it seems almost anyone can wield a keyblade and call themselves a Master.”

“You’ve got some nerve,” Axel growled. Heart’s Flame erupted in a wash of fire that rushed from hilt to tip.

“Case in point,” Luxu quipped, “though I suppose you’re not quite a Master yet, are you? Still got that pesky Power of Waking to figure out.” He vanished again, reappearing inches from Axel. His hand shot out to wrap his long fingers around the flaming keyblade. “Are you sure you want it? Look at all the trouble it’s caused Sora, after all.” He tightened his grip on Heart’s Flame and Axel grimaced and dismissed it with a growl.

“What do _you_ know about being a Keyblade Master?” Aqua hissed.

“More than you could ever know.” He lifted his hand with a smug grin. It disappeared behind a burst of light that quickly faded to reveal an all-too-familiar keyblade. Aqua’s stomach lurched as she took it in, eyeing the barbed silver detailing and the piercing eye embedded in to the hilt.

“Where did you get that?” Riku demanded.

“It was left to me by my master.”

“Xehanort was your master?” Mickey asked.

“That old coot? As if!” he snorted. “I was apprentice to the very first, to the Master of Masters himself.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to us?” Axel snapped.

“Not yet,” Luxu answered. “But it will.”

“Enough with the riddles!” Ven shouted. “Tell us where Sora is!”

“Oh he’s right back where you last saw him,” Luxu answered. “We had quite the adventure together with him and poppet until he went and gave himself up to save her. Again. Funny how history keeps repeating itself like that…”

“What have you done to him?”

“Oh a little of this, a little of that, but for the most part we’ve left him alone. Right now our job is to keep him safe.”

“From what?” Riku asked.

“From you,” he answered. “See our master laid out some very important plans, and if you regroup with your little hero then there’s a very high chance that you’ll ruin them all. So long as we can keep you and him separated, we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Then why tell us?” Terra asked. “If you’re so worried about keeping us apart, then why tell us he’s at the graveyard?” Luxu quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

“Come and visit us any time,” he said. “I’d love to introduce you to my friends, and they’re just dying to meet all of you.”

“And Sora?”

“You’re welcome to try and bust him out if you think you’re tough enough, but we’re not gonna make it easy for you.”

“Who are these friends of yours?” Riku demanded.

“Old pals,” he answered. “We go way back. Right back to the Master of Masters; they were apprentices under him, too, just like me.”

“So they’re masters too?” Aqua asked.

“Not quite. See, our master kinda upped and left before he could give any of us the official title. Still, the bar was a lot higher in those days… so I guess by your standards, they would be… I’m not sure. I guess there isn’t really a name for them. Talk to poppet; she knows all of my friends _very_ well.” He dismissed the keyblade and placed his hands on his hips with a sickening smirk. “Speaking of the little princess… I’d say I’ve probably bought her enough time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Axel snapped.

“What? You think she ran off just for the sake of it?” He released a bellowing laugh. Aqua’s heart skipped several painful beats. “Much as I’d love to think that the mere sight of me left her quivering in her boots, I think we all know she’s made of sterner stuff. If she’s half as predictable as I think she is then she’ll have run along home to finish what she started.” Axel’s keyblade appeared in a roar of fire as he sent two searing fireballs towards Luxu with a guttural yell. Luxu arched an eyebrow and watched as they splashed harmlessly against the inside of his shield. 

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Axel spat. Luxu frowned and folded his arms.

“And here I was about to let you go after her,” he said. Then, with a shrug: “Well, if that’s how you wanna play it…” He snapped his fingers with a satisfied grin. Shadows shimmered and shifted and sprouted from the ground as the heartless surrounded them on all sides. Aqua span on her heel to protect her back and she felt the others close in behind her as a final plume of darkness rose behind Luxu to form a portal.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he called to them. “If you can fight your way out of this and make your way back to princess in time to save her, then I promise we’ll back off. Give her some space to heal.”

“And Sora?” Riku asked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of Sora.” The darkness swallowed him whole as he stepped back through the portal.

The heartless surged forward. Aqua was so distracted by Luxu’s parting words that the nearest shadow nearly took a chunk out of her leg before her brain had caught up. She danced out of its reach and was relieved when Terra’s blade snared its claws, granting her a split second to pull herself together. The heartless themselves were nothing to be concerned with on their own – low-level and mindless at best – but high numbers trapped in such a small space within Luxu’s barrier left Aqua and the others at a distance disadvantage as the heartless continued to press in at them. There was little room for manoeuvring, and whilst the heartless could attack with a swipe or a jab the keyblades needed room to move.

“We need to get on the outside,” she called. Riku’s voice answered.

“Aqua, if you can get to the barrier do you think you could bring it down?”

“I have to try,” she answered.

Turning the tide of the fight was no easy feat, and for several long moments Aqua found herself lost in a sea of heartless. She forced herself to keep calm, tightening her sweaty palms around the hilt of her keyblade and reaching her magic out to the others; taking comfort in their presence. A heartless dove for her head and she ducked, lifting Rainfell to snare it in the belly. It dispersed like smoke but two more leapt in to take its place. She cursed and span on her heel, leaping out of their reach and colliding with Ven. They clutched at each other to keep from falling, and in their moment if distraction several heartless leapt towards them. Mickey’s time magic froze them mid-leap and a burst of lightning from Riku left them sparking and twitching as they tumbled to the ground.

“Everyone, to me!” Axel hollered. A hand grabbed Aqua’s wrist and tugged her backwards. She felt something warm and soft pressing against her back as the others huddled together. Axel was somewhere behind her; she could feel his fiery magic sizzling in the air. With a bellow he unleashed it and a ring of fire spiralled out around them. It rushed through the heartless, taking out more than half of them, before splashing against the shield which splintered with a loud _CRACK_.

“Axel!” Ven cried. Aqua twisted to look over her shoulder, finding him on down on one knee and leaning heavily against his keyblade. His shoulders trembled.

“I’m fine,” he growled. “Now we can get to the shield.” He hauled himself to his feet and darted forwards, taking out three heartless as they began to emerge from the ground. More were arriving, replacing those that had fallen, and Aqua didn’t waste the chance to dart through the crowd. The others followed suit and soon they were the ones pressing the attack, leaving Aqua to press her hands against the shield.

“Can you break it?”

Riku’s voice made her jump, and she swallowed her heart as she poured her magic in to the shield.

“It’s strong,” she answered. “It’ll take me several minutes to bring it down completely.”

“If you can weaken it then the rest of us can try and cause enough damage to do the rest. I’ll watch your back.” She nodded and turned back to the shield, closing her eyes and focusing on the magic. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before; ancient and immovable. It pushed back against her and threatened to overpower her completely until another force joined the fray. Mickey’s magic joined with hers and finally she felt the shield beginning to falter.

“Now!”

The ground trembled underfoot and the shield quivered beneath her fingers as the attacks hit. Aqua felt the magic in the shield shifting to repair the damage.

“Again, hurry!”

Axel roared. Aqua felt a rush of heat wash over her back and she opened her eyes to find him blazing a trail across their enclosure, shrouded in fire from head to toe. The heartless in his path dissipated instantly, and others were knocked back several paces. Axel burst through the shield, shattering the dome like glass, and came to an exhausted halt several paces away – leaning heavily against a nearby building and shivering from head to toe. Aqua leapt back from a nearby heartless, grateful for the room to swing her keyblade freely. She built up speed, twisting this way and that until she had enough momentum to spin, lashing out with shards of ice that pierced the nearest heartless.

“Aqua, lookout!”

Ven’s warning came too late as something crashed in to her side, knocking the breath from her lungs as she flew through the air. She collided with something solid – a wall – and skidded along the ground. Voices cried her name as she blinked the stars from her eyes; Mickey was the first to reach her and he threw a potion and then an ether over them both.

“What is that thing?” Riku breathed. Aqua lifted her head, staring at the creature that had emerged in the centre of the square. It was enormous, easily three times as tall as Terra, and hunched over on all fours. Its body was darkness, ending in purple claws, and three gnarled spikes rose out of its back, twisted and tipped with red. Its powerful tail lashed from side to side, barbs swiping through the flowerbeds, and as it whirled around to face them Aqua caught sight of electric blue lines racing along its spine before its beady yellow eyes fixed her in place.

“A Dark Hide,” Aqua answered. Riku reached down to pull her to her feet.

“You’ve fought them before?” he asked.

“Yes, in the Realm of Darkness. They’re stronger than they look.”

“But you defeated the one you fought, right?” Ven asked.

“Barely,” she answered. “We’ll have to work together.” A burst of fire splashed against the creature’s shoulder and it whirled around with a roar. Riku dragged Aqua to the ground, narrowly avoiding the beast’s tail.

“C’mon!” Axel roared from across the square, pushing away from the wall and pointing Heart’s Flame towards the Dark Hide. “The quicker we beat this thing, the quicker we can save Kairi!”

“We should split up,” Aqua suggested. “We’ll go after Kairi and you guys handle the Dark Hide.”

“I don’t think we can,” Ven countered. “We’ll never get past that thing to get out of here!” The beast had spread its claws wide, taking up the majority of the square; Mickey and Terra were trying to circle him to help Axel, but both found themselves blocked in by chains or low swipes of the Dark Hide’s dangerous tail. Axel was the only one clear of the Dark Hide and able to make a break for freedom.

“Axel!” Aqua shouted. “Go after Kairi! We’ll follow as soon as we can!” He didn’t need to be told twice; as soon as Riku and the others had drawn the Dark Hide’s attention Axel disappeared, darting in to the shadows. Aqua caught a glimpse of silver as his glider disappeared behind the clouds.

“Aqua, how do we fight this thing?” Terra called. She grit her teeth and tightened her grip on Rainfell, trying not to remember the last time she’d been up against a Dark Hide. At least this time she wasn’t alone.

“It’s fast and unpredictable,” she shouted back. “Fire magic won’t hurt it. You’ll need ice and light.”

“Got it!” Mickey shouted. He leapt high in to the air, lifting his keyblade towards the sky and summoning several orbs of light which splashed against the creature’s hide. It roared with fury and whirled about, keen eyes gleaming as it began to shimmer and glow. A second Dark Hide appeared, and then a third and a fourth, and several more until they took up the entire square.

“What’s happening?” Ven shouted.

“It’s an illusion, only one of them is real!” she called back.

“Which one?” She didn’t get a chance to reply. The Dark Hides swarmed forwards; their bodies illusions but their attacks no less damaging as they swept their claws as their nearest opponent. Aqua brought up her shield in the nick of time, but it was barely strong enough to survive two heavy slashes before the third broke her guard and the fourth sent her spiralling through the air. She landed with a sickening crunch that sent a jolt of pain through her shoulder as she collided heavily with one of the concrete flower beds. Rainfell had slipped from her grip during her tumble and she spied it lying several feet away, though when she raised her arm to summon it back she quickly dropped it with a cry as fire raced down her fingertips. She clutched the arm across her chest with a yelp, pouring all of her energy in to a healing spell that took away the worst of the pain.

The Dark Hide roared as a shard of ice pierced its shoulder, and Aqua’s stomach dropped as it sat back on is haunches, tail twitching wildly like a cat ready to pounce. Before she could call out a warning the Dark Hide had charged through the fight, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She heard Terra cry out, closely followed by a healing spell from Riku. The Dark Hide turned its attention to Aqua then, sitting back on its haunches again as it prepared for another charge. Aqua barely had time to throw up a wall of ice and roll to the side before it attacked. The ice shattered, several shards spearing the creature’s back and leaving it howling in pain.

“Aqua, are you all right?” Ven seemed to appear from nowhere and his hand took hers in a too-tight grip as he hauled her to her feet.

“I’m fine, he just caught me off-guard,” she answered. She summoned Rainfell, trying to ignore the pain that lanced down her arm as she lifted it. It would take more than a potion to heal, but for now she would make do. She grit her teeth and raised her keyblade, sending a blast of ice hurtling through the air towards the heartless. It exploded on impact, spearing the Dark Hide in several places and causing it to roar. The ground trembled as the creature’s body flared with a pulse of darkness that spread across the ground, trapping them in a ring or purple fire.

“Shields!” she cried. The others quickly followed the order, disappearing behind curtains of light as the fire rained down around them. Riku would be the first to emerge, dashing towards the creature with a guttural yell as his brought his keyblade down in a flurry of blows. The Dark Hide bellowed in response, its tail lashing back and forth as it tried to defend itself against Riku’s attacks. Mickey was quick to intercept it, and after parrying a particularly strong blow he lifted his keyblade in to the air to cast _Stopza_ , though it did little more than slow the Dark Hide’s movements. Terra took full advantage of the spell and landed a series of slow, heavy blows against the heartless’ side while Ven quickly darted around the fight.

“Aqua!” he cried. She nodded and sent a blast of ice towards him. It landed by his feet and he leapt on to it, sliding along the icy path as it rose and spiralled up above the heartless. As soon as he was over the creature’s back he jumped, sending his keyblade spiralling towards the Dark Hide as he launched himself in to the air. The path shattered, sending shards of ice raining down on the heartless as Ven’s keyblade flew back to his hand. He coated it in light and plummeted down to pierce the Dark Hide’s back. It roared, releasing a pulse of darkness, and as it curled in on itself Aqua fired several blasts of ice before spiralling towards it, sending shards of ice in every direction as she finally broke though to its other side.

“You guys have got it from here!” she shouted as the creature began to sway from side to side. “I’m going after Kairi.”

“Go! We’ll follow as soon as we can!” Riku called back. She poured her remaining magic in to one last burst of light which left the Dark Hide reeling as she span on her heel and ran until she found a space large enough to summon her glider. She slipped quickly in to the lanes between, hoping with every fibre of her being that she wasn’t too late.


	11. Self-Destruct

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN | SELF-DESTRUCT**

* * *

Axel all but tumbled from the Lanes Between, leaping from Heart’s Flame and dismissing it still in glider form as he stumbled and sprinted towards the castle. He raced up the stairs and barrelled through the doors, lungs burning as he leant heavily against the cold stone wall.

“KAIRI!”

Silence. He grit his teeth and pushed off from the wall, ignoring the lead in his limbs and the light-headedness that made him dizzy. He had already pushed himself too far, stringing together burst attacks that were tough enough on their own, and now he had to search an entire castle (an entire world) for someone who probably didn’t want to be found.

Xigbar was lying. No, not Xigbar. Luxu. _Luxu_. The name left a horrible taste in Axel’s mouth. It wasn’t the name so much as the way Kairi had said it; Axel had never heard her sound so angry before, so _venomous_. There had been a note of such personal hatred laced in to a single word that had made Axel’s skin crawl.

_I’d say I’ve probably bought her enough time._

The words echoed through Axel’s head as he came to a halt, torn between two paths. Outside or in? Up or down? Time was of the essence, and if he didn’t get to her soon… He didn’t know all that much about hearts, certainly not as much as Ven or Aqua or Mickey, but a destroyed heart did not sound like a good thing in any way.

_She’ll have run along home to finish what she started._

Axel’s legs trembled beneath him and he pressed himself against the wall, his breath coming in deep gulps. How did you release a heart? He’d lost his once but he remembered little more than white walls and black cloaks. He wasn’t sure how he would go about releasing his own, but he didn’t expect he would want to do it in a kitchen or a dining room. Nor the arena. It sounded intimate, personal, the kind of thing you might try to do in the privacy of your own room.

He pushed himself up the stairs, battling exhaustion as he hauled himself towards Kairi’s room where he crashed against the wall before pounding heavily on the door.

“Kairi!”

He didn’t expect a response, but the silence made his stomach lurch regardless. He twisted the handle and tried to open the door. It creaked open by the smallest fraction before colliding with something heavy. He rattled it several times and the _thing_ rattled back, accompanied by a chorus of clinking glass and creaking wood.

“Kairi, please, let me in!”

Nothing. She had to be inside, or else how could she have blocked the door? And even if she had been in her room and escaped through the window, what would be the point of running back here to block the door only to disappear? He grit his teeth and shunted again and again, throwing his full weight against the door over and over until his shoulder ached and the gap was wide enough for him to squeeze through. He stumbled in to the room, kicking the chest of drawers (how had she moved that on her own?) for good measure before he finally caught sight of her.

She was lying in the bed, her breathing slow and even. She looked so peaceful… There was no sign that she had fled from Luxu or that she had even left the castle, and if it hadn’t been for the makeshift barricade behind the door Axel could have convinced himself that perhaps it had all been some kind of dream or hallucination that she’d been with them at all.

But why lock herself in her room to sleep? It didn’t make any sense. And if she was just sleeping, why hadn’t she told him to go away? Or woken up at all? He had made so much noise coming in to the room that it would have been impossible to sleep through it.

“Kairi?”

No response. He took a step closer to the bed and was rewarded with the clink of glass as his toe connected with something small. The phial rolled across the carpet, spilling liquid crystals as it knocked in to a second and then a third; drunk in haste and quickly discarded. Axel picked it up to study it, wishing he’d paid more attention to Aqua in the synthesis lab. He knew his potions from his ethers, and elixirs were unmistakeable, but none of them looked like this.

It was familiar though, and it took several seconds of searching his memories before he could figure out where he’d seen them before. Kairi’s first night after awakening, when Ven had come bustling in to her room with his arms full of phials. Sleeping draughts to help calm the mind, Ven had explained after handing them to Aqua. Axel knew Kairi had been having trouble sleeping, but it seemed somehow wrong that she had decided to take a nap now.

Slowly his exhausted mind fitted the pieces together. He thought about how Aqua made them look inside themselves to see their hearts, how it had taken time for Axel to quieten his own thoughts and how Kairi had struggled. How sleeping draughts calmed the mind. How ever since learning to synthesise potions, Kairi been training less, eating less, sleeping more. How Riku had described her heart after returning from his first attempt to wake her:

Shattered.

_She’d destroy her own heart before she would be able to release it!_

The phial slipped from his fingers, clattering against the others as he dove to Kairi’s side. He gripped her shoulder and shook her.

“Kairi! KAIRI!”

Her body was limp like a rag doll. Her head lolled to the side and he caught the tear that raced down her cheek. He crumpled to the floor, dragging her in to his arms and curling himself around her, placing his forehead against hers.

“Please, Kairi, don’t do this!” The first tear came then, racing down his cheek and splashing against hers. He held his breath, hoping against hope for a miracle, and when she remained lifeless a sob rose in his throat that threatened to choke him. He closed his eyes, feeling her cool skin against his as he reached for his heart, searching for the thread that connected it to hers. It was pulled taught close to breaking. He wrapped himself around it and tugged-

He felt weightless. It took a moment to realise he was falling. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by a great white void that pressed at him from all sides, threatening to suffocate him. There was a coldness here; a great despair that kept pulling him down, wrapping itself around his chest and squeezing the air from his lungs until it hurt to breathe. He spied something up ahead – distant and glistening and accompanied by a distinct feeling of _wrongness_ that it was a struggle to keep going.

He’d never seen a heart station before, but Roxas and Xion had described them to him. They were both intimately familiar with Sora’s, after all, and had even glimpsed their own. Axel knew enough to know how they were supposed to look – a mural, like stained glass, depicting the people that mattered most. They were supposed to be beautiful; a pure representation of the heart’s truest connections and desires.

They weren’t supposed to look like this.

The circle was shattered, its pieces drifting apart and leaving gaping voids between them that plummeted in to darkness. Axel could just about make out the picture they should have painted; a beach on one side, a garden on the other, and Kairi stood in the centre of several silhouettes with her hands clutched over her heart. All the fissures started from there, spiralling outwards from her fingers, as though even her heart couldn’t hide the fact that Kairi was pulling herself apart at the seams.

How had the others missed it?

As he drew closer he found himself buffeted from all sides by a furious wind. Shards of glass spiralled through the air and several lanced across his skin as his feet finally made contact with the remains of the platform. It tilted dangerously under his weight and he tumbled to his knees, clutching at his chest as the crushing despair tightened its grip.

“K… Kairi!”

He heard the familiar bell-like ring of Destiny’s Embrace as it whistled through the air. He spied her several feet away, hacking recklessly at the largest chunk of her heart. He called to her again but he doubted she would have heard him over the wind even if she was willing to listen. He grit his teeth and forced himself to breathe against the pain before summoning Heart’s Flame and using it to drag himself back to his feet. He picked his way towards her, leaping from one shard to the next until he was close enough to throw himself in her path, blocking her keyblade with his and screaming her name.

Red-rimmed eyes bulged at the sight of him. Her lips moved soundlessly as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. She tugged at Destiny’s Embrace but their teeth were locked together, and as she reached forwards to try and separate them Axel sent a wash of fire along Heart’s Flame that danced over her crystalline petals.

“Kairi, you have to stop!”

“I have to save Sora!” she cried.

“You can’t, not like this,” he said. “Xigbar - _Luxu_ told us what you’re trying to do. It won’t work.” She tugged at their keyblades again and Axel twisted, locking her in place.

“You’re just saying that-”

“You can’t release your own heart.” She banished her keyblade and leapt back; Axel stumbled forwards as the resistance fell away. Destiny’s Embrace reappeared in her trembling hand.

“He told me you would try and stop me.” She tightened her grip, placing her second hand around the hilt as she dropped low. “I won’t let you.”

“So you’ll trust _him_ before you’ll trust me? Kairi-” She charged, swinging her keyblade high overhead and releasing a wild scream. The crack in her voice hurt more than any of the hits that she landed against him. A moment’s pause between combinations allowed him to bring up a shield, deflecting her next attack and sending her skidding backwards through the whirlwind of glass.

“Kairi, of course we would try and stop you,” he said. “All you’re going to do is destroy your own heart, and that won’t help Sora-”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do,” he said. “Mickey figured it out and Luxu confirmed it. He wants you to do this-” He barely had time to block as she charged again, and their keyblades clashed with a deafening ring.

“I _have_ to do this,” she sobbed, pushing against him so hard that she trembled from head to toe (not that Axel was faring much better). “I can’t lose him again-”

“And I can’t lose you!”

Something shifted behind her eyes. Her resolve weakened just enough for Axel to gain the upper hand; he twisted his keyblade around hers and sent Destiny’s Embrace spiralling through the air where it disappeared in a shower of sparks that were swallowed by the whirlwind.

“But, Sora-”

“I don’t give a damn about Sora!” Her lip trembled and she shook her head, stepping away from him.

“You don’t mean that.” Her feet were too close to the edge; one more step… He lurched forwards, grabbing her arms to keep her from tumbling in to the void below. She looked up at him, lip trembling as she shivered in his grasp. Her eyes bored in to his, pleading with him. “Tell me you don’t mean it.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” he said, pulling her slowly back from the ledge, “but I care less about him than I do about you. Please, Kairi, I can’t lose you again.”

“But we need Sora,” she argued.

“And I need you,” he countered. She clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head fiercely.

“Nobody needs me.” The words struck him like a knife to his heart, leaving him reeling and short of breath. The despair squeezed at his heart again, this time accompanied by a sense of hopelessness that left his knees weak and his stomach roiling.

“Kairi, you can’t think that. Tell me you don’t think that!” She twisted and wriggled, trying to escape his grip, but he held her tightly. “Kairi, look at me!” She refused, clenching her eyes shut and fighting against him. She tried reaching up to break his hold, driving her elbows in to his forearms like he had taught her, but her attempt was weak and hardly strong enough to make him lose his grip. “Kairi, talk to me-”

“People _need_ Sora,” she said. “They already lost him once because of me, and then after he found me I couldn’t keep him safe. This is all my fault, Axel, and I have to set it right.”

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself to do it!” he snapped.

“Yes, I do-” He shook her, hard; rough enough that she finally looked at him again.

“Luxu tricked you! I don’t know what he told you, but he lied. Him and his friends, they all lied so that you would destroy yourself-”

“That’s not true!” she shouted. “I know what I have to do. If I can release my own heart and go back to before-”

“So you want to be like _Xehanort_?” Her eyes narrowed and he spied a spark burning behind her eyes.

“No!” she spat. “I’m not doing it for power, I’m doing it to save Sora-”

“And you honestly think that if you stood a chance at doing that, Luxu would let you out of his sight? _Think_ , Kairi! Please!” She writhed again, twisting this way and that as she dug her nails in to his arms.

“You don’t understand-”

“Then help me!” he begged. “Please, Kairi, help me figure this out.”

“You were all supposed to stop me,” she answered. “That’s why he sent me back to you. I wasn’t supposed to get this far-”

"And yet you did,” he countered. “You’re smart, Kairi, there was always a chance that you’d get away with it. Do you honestly think that he’d take that risk if there was even the smallest possibility that you might just do it?” The tears had stopped now and sadness had been replaced by anger. She narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth and tried again to twist out of his grasp.

“We’d find out if you’d _let me go_!” Her boot collided with his shin and he groaned. His grip loosened enough that she slipped from his grasp, though she wasn’t quick enough to escape him entirely; he reached out again, snaring her wrist and holding her tight.

Time to try a different approach.

“Do you know what I think?” She twisted, tearing her wrist from his fingers but he was ready; he ducked around her elbow and reached for her waist, using both arms to drag her in. Her heel came down on his foot as her elbow jabbed him in the gut and he wheezed and readjusted his grip to trap her arms too. “I think Luxu wanted to let you believe you were in control because you _wanted_ it. You spent so long feeling powerless that it was all too easy to make you think you had the upper hand. He played you-” Her head collided with his nose and it sent him reeling. She twisted out of his arms and shoved him away before leaping out of his reach.

“That’s not true!” she screamed. He hadn’t expected it to strike such a nerve, but as the blinding pain in his face subsided he found her glaring at him. Destiny’s Embrace appeared in her hands again and she rushed towards him, barely giving him time to bring up Heart’s Flame to block her next barrage.

“Ask yourself, Kairi, what’s more likely?” He parried her next two attacks before responding with a series of his own. “You being able to rip out your own heart to travel back in time and stop all of this from happening-” He ducked as an icicle whizzed past his head, clipping his ear. He returned with a volley of fireballs that struck her across the chest and sent her stumbling backwards. “Or you tearing yourself apart from the inside while he makes Sora watch, unable to save you-”

“ _Shut up_!”

Light. Everything disappeared behind a curtain of blinding white that burned him from the inside out and froze him from the outside in until everything hurt. He was weightless again, falling, saved from breathing by the crushing weight that struck him square in the chest. She was pushing him out.

_NO!_

He felt himself returning to his own body and he fought it, clinging to their connection with every part of his heart as he slowly dragged himself back. Something began to push him from behind – a warm, encouraging presence that helped him fight his way back in against the tide of that pushed him from all sides – and after a moment the light finally began to fade.

The wind had stopped. The shards of glass had scattered themselves across what remained of her ruined heart station that creaked and groaned quietly as it finally came to rest. Kairi lay in the middle, curled amidst the shattered shards as she wept in to her knees. Her sobs echoed through the silence as Axel carefully picked his way from one shard to the next until he was kneeling at her side and drawing her in to his arms. She fought him, pounding weakly against his chest and writhing in his grip before finally submitting. Axel felt the emotions swirling around him; despair, hopelessness, exhaustion and – slowly taking form – a bubble of acceptance and regret that made his throat tighten painfully.

“Kairi.”

Aqua was here. She stood several chunks away, watching them both carefully as Kairi’s crying slowly came to a stop. Eventually Kairi peeled herself out of Axel’s arms and knelt in the glass, trembling hands clasped tightly in her lap.

“I’m so s-sorry,” she whimpered. She choked out a half-sob and bent double, clutching at her chest as she pressed her forehead to her knees. Aqua closed the distance between them, carefully stepping from one ledge to another until she could kneel on Kairi’s other side. She reached out a hand to rub slow, comforting circles across Kairi’s trembling back.

“No, Kairi,” Aqua murmured. “I’m the one who is sorry. I should have realised sooner. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the Master you deserved.” Axel forced himself to bite back a snide remark.

“We can all apologise to each other later,” he said instead. “Let’s just get back to our own bodies and then we’ll talk it out.” Aqua looked at him hesitantly as Kairi murmured something in to her knees. “What was that?”

“I don’t think I can go back,” she whimpered. “It hurts…”

“It’s going to be okay,” Aqua soothed. Kairi shook her head, eyes wide and filled with panic.

“What if I can never wake up? What if-”

“Don’t worry about what-if’s,” Aqua countered calmly, though Axel didn’t miss the panic that flashed across her face. “Your heart is hurting, that’s all; it just needs some time to heal.” Kairi looked around then, taking in the devastation with wide, watery eyes.

“I’ve made such a mess,” she whispered. “I’ve ruined everything.” The despair was rising again, accompanied by other shadows – thoughts and fears too dark to name – and Axel reached out to shake her shoulders.

“Stop that!” he snapped. Aqua jumped. “This isn’t your fault, y’hear me?”

“But Axel, I-”

“You are not weak,” he said firmly. She stared at him, stunned, and he squeezed her shoulders tightly. “You’ve been through so much more than any of us and you’re still here to tell the tale. You’re strong, Kairi. You’re so strong.” She bowed her head with a grimace and clutched at her heart.

“I don’t feel strong,” she sniffled. “I feel so stupid.”

“Well, you’re not,” Axel chided. “You’re the brains in our little outfit, Kairi. I need you.” She shook her head.

“You don’t,” she said. “You have Roxas and Xion and-”

“Fine, then. I don’t need you, but I _want_ you. You’re my friend, Kairi, and I want you by my side.” That seemed to strike a chord; he felt it resonate in a rush of warmth that wrapped itself around them, ruffling her hair across her tear-stained cheeks as she looked up at him.

“You… you do?” she asked. “Even after…” She trailed off with a wince as her fingers tugged at the fabric over her heart. He carefully placed his hand over hers.

“Of course,” he said. “We’re a team. We’re in this together, no matter what.”

“I want you too,” Aqua added, reaching out to hold Kairi’s other hand, “if you’ll still have me.” Kairi nodded.

“If you still want me as your student,” she said. “I’d understand if-”

“Of course I do!” Aqua countered quickly. “I promised to help you, Kairi, and I intend to keep that promise.”

“Can you… can you help me fix this?” Kairi asked softly. Aqua faltered then, her small smile falling away completely as she cupped Kairi’s cheek softly.

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t know how,” she said. “But Mickey or Yen Sid, or maybe the Good Fairies… we’ll find someone who knows a way.” Fear flashed across Kairi’s face and her fingers tightened around Axel’s.

“But it h-hurts,” she whimpered. “I’ve done so much damage… what if I can never go back? What if I’ve ruined everything and I can never-”

“Hey, take it easy,” Axel soothed. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her fingers were trembling. He forced a smile and squeezed gently. “You’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay. We’re gonna get you all fixed up in no time, right, Aqua?” His eyes met Aqua’s and he arched an eyebrow. Aqua looked around, assessing the damage, before turning her attention back to her apprentice. Kairi was watching her carefully, and every passing second brought more worried creases to the corners of her eyes.

“What if… What if you went to sleep for a while, Kairi? At least until we can find a way to heal your heart.” She shook her head with a determined sniff.

“I can’t,” she said firmly. “Sora needs me.” Axel’s stomach tightened painfully.

“Hey, you let us worry about Sora for a while,” Axel urged. “Focus on yourself first, okay?”

“It might not even take that long,” Aqua added. “Even if you just slept through the worst of the pain while we speak to the others and find the best way to help you.” Kairi shook her head again, pulling her hands back to scrub at her cheeks.

“No, it’s… I’ll be okay.” She lifted her head and flashed them a smile that was so forced and paper thin Axel thought it might just tear her apart. “It doesn’t h-hurt as much now, I was just being dramatic. We can g-go back and talk it out-”

“Kairi-” Aqua pressed.

“I’ll be f-fine,” she pressed, her smile thin and bordering on broken. Her shoulders trembled. “You’re right, maybe Y-Yen Sid will know how to f-fix this.”

“Do you have to be so stubborn?” Axel snapped. Her smile fell away faster than it had appeared. “We can feel your pain, Kairi. It’s no wonder you don’t want to go back.”

“It’s… it’s not-” He surged forwards, gripping her shoulders and shaking her firmly.

“Do you have any idea how strong you are?” he asked. He felt her disbelief rising, swirling around him ready to argue, so he shook her again. “You’ve been fighting with a broken heart and you’ve still been kicking ass. Imagine how much stronger you’ll be when your heart is healed.”

He felt the fight fall away as she considered it, and he hated himself for suggesting it. Was it too much to ask that she consider saving herself for her own benefit, and not someone else’s? He hated that it took the thought of power to bring her to her senses.

It was no wonder Luxu had been able to manipulate her so easily.

“But… Sora…” That same argument again, but weaker this time. Aqua reached out, placing a gentle hand on Kairi’s shoulder.

“Luxu told us where Sora is, and he wouldn’t have done that if it wasn’t some kind of trap,” she said. “We’ll need time to regroup and plan, and that could take days or… or maybe even weeks. You should take that time to heal and get your strength back.”

“Think about it,” Axel added, “your strength plus your knowledge of what that creep and his friends have been up to before you came back to us… You could be the key to getting Sora back.” The doubt started to rise again, bringing a chill that made the hairs on the back of Axel’s neck stand up. He fought it as best he could, latching on to their connection and pushing everything he could towards her. Friendship, love, admiration, respect… He pushed and pushed until finally the chill began to ebb, replaced with a tentative warmth that started in his chest and slowly seeped out into the rest of his body.

“It’s all right, Kairi,” he said, squeezing her hand gently. “You’re gonna be all right.” She was crying again, silent tears running tracks down her cheeks as her eyes searched his for something, flicking desperately from one to the other as she clutched his hand tightly.

“And you…” She closed her eyes with a grimace. “If I go to sleep, you won’t… you won’t leave me behind, will you?” The crack in her voice hurt worse than the cracks in her heart and Axel surged forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around her and squeezing so hard he thought he might break her.

“Never,” he promised. “We’re in this together.”

The wave of emotions that followed hit him with such force that it took the breath from his lungs. It took all his strength to keep from drowning, clinging to Kairi as she sobbed in to his chest. Her warring emotions pierced his heart and soon he was crying too, unable to tell where her pain stopped and his began.

Finally the tide began to ebb and Axel felt Kairi feel herself out of his grip. She rose to her feet, turning her back to them as a wave of acceptance washed through her heart. This time it was warm and almost comforting as she slowly picked her way through the debris to what should have been the centre of her heart station.

“I’m ready,” she murmured. The shard under her feet began to glow and shimmer as a keyhole appeared, outlined by a faint, pulsing light. Axel glanced over to Aqua only to find her gone; his heart skipped several nervous beats. Kairi turned to face him, her face bathed in a gentle, ethereal glow. “I trust you, Axel.”

Her smile was small and faint but it was real; a real smile that made him wonder how he’d ever believed her false ones. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet, leaning heavily against Heart’s Flame as the weight of what he was about to do threatened to drag him back down. His gaze met hers and her heart erupted, filling him with such love and gratitude that he found himself at a loss for words. He lifted his keyblade and pointed it towards the keyhole. He felt a _click_ as the two connected, and soon Kairi’s tearful smile was lost behind a blinding curtain of light.

Returning to his body was a painful experience to say the least. His aches and pains returned all at once in a sudden rush that made him groan. Murmured conversations were cut short as a gentle hand squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“Axel?”

Aqua was hovering over him when he opened his eyes. He had to blink several times to bring her in to focus. He grunted and sat up, pushing her hand away as he stared down at his lap. Something was missing… something – no, someone who had been in his arms.

“Kairi…” His voice sounded wrong. His mouth was filled with cotton. He ran a clumsy hand over his face and forced himself to his knees. “Kairi… Where is she?” He searched the room, eyes passing over the splintered bookshelf and the scattered bottles and the figures in the doorway before he found her.

Someone (Aqua, probably) had put her back in her bed. She was lying on top of the covers, perfectly still aside from the steady rise and fall of her chest. She looked peaceful; at rest for the first time since her return.

How hadn’t they seen it?

“Here.” Calloused fingers pressed something in to his hand. An elixir. He wished Kairi could drink it; wished this was something that could be fixed by something so simple. He never took his eyes off her face as he swallowed it in a single gulp. He let the bottle fall to the floor with a gentle _thud_ as the elixir worked its way through his system, clearing the haze of exhaustion that had settled over his mind. His heart was still fragile and his emotions still drained, but the aches and pains eased by a fraction and he felt some of his strength returning. It would take time to heal the rest.

“Axel.”

He turned slowly, eyes landing on the other occupants of the room. Aqua was kneeling nearby with Terra as her side, the two leaning heavily against each other. Ven stood in the doorway, his face pale. Riku stood nearby, his expression grim as his keen eyes watched Axel carefully.

“Aqua told us what happened,” Riku said solemnly. “Is she… Were you okay in there?” Axel nodded, his gaze drifting slowly to Aqua.

“Where did you go?” he asked.

“She kicked me out,” Aqua answered. “I think she wanted you to be the one to…” Her voice faltered as her gaze drifted back to Kairi.

_I trust you, Axel._

The words sent a shiver down his spine. She trusted him – a man who had chased her, kidnapped her and ultimately handed her over to the Organisation – a man who had failed to save her when she needed him most – more than she trusted a keyblade Master, the woman who had been training her since her return, the woman who had unknowingly helped give her power over a keyblade. He reached out, brushing a stray hair from her face.

“You made a difficult choice today,” Terra said solemnly, “and I know it’s difficult but you should feel very proud of what you have achieved, Master Axel.”

The title struck a painful chord. Axel frowned, turning slowly towards Terra as he processed the words. In the doorway Ven stood taller, his eyes wide.

“Of course,” Ven breathed. “The Power of Waking!”

“It was all you needed to become a true Master,” Terra continued. He forced a paper-thin smile that tuned Axel’s stomach. “Congratulations, Master-”

“Don’t,” Axel snapped. The smile fell. Aqua jumped. Axel bowed his head so he wouldn’t have to look at any of them. “Don’t call me that.”

“But, Axel, you did it,” Ven said softly. “You used the Power of Waking to-”

“The Power of _Waking_ , Ven,” he countered sharply. “I didn’t wake her up, I-” The words caught in his throat, choking him. His hands trembled in his lap and he squeezed his eyes shut only to see her face, illuminated by the ethereal light of the keyhole; the watery smile as he sealed her heart behind a curtain of light. He clenched his fingers in to fists and drew a deep, steeling breath.

“It’s the same power,” said Riku. “What you do with it doesn’t matter-”

“Doesn’t matter?” Axel hissed. His gaze met Riku’s and for the first time he saw a flash of fear flicker across the boy’s face. He narrowed his eyes. “I just sealed Kairi’s broken heart so she can’t wake up, and that _doesn’t matter_?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, _Master_ Riku?” He stood slowly, fighting aching limbs to draw himself up to his full height.

“Axel-” Aqua started.

“No, I wanna hear it,” he spat. “I wanna know the wisdom of a Master. C’mon, tell me. What did you mean?” Riku’s eyes narrowed.

“The Power of Waking can be used for a number of purposes,” Riku answered flatly. “Any one of them would show mastery of the skill, it doesn’t matter which one you demonstrate.” Axel snorted.

“Well I’m so _relieved_.” Flames danced along his fingertips. “I can’t wait to tell Kairi. Oh, wait, _I can’t_.”

“Axel,” Aqua pressed again, firmer this time.

“Y’know what?” He clenched his jaw to fight the burning in his eyes. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t wanna be a Master anymore, not if it means I might end up like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Terra growled.

"How long has Kairi been here?” he asked. “How long has it been since she came back, since you both saw inside her heart? You’re her Master and you-” He turned his glare from Aqua to Riku. “You’re supposed to be her friend, and neither of you noticed that she was tearing herself apart from the inside?”

“It’s not that simple,” Riku argued. “She is a Princess of Heart, her heart is different-”

“ _Every_ heart is different,” Axel snapped. “You’re honestly telling me that you didn’t feel it? The despair? The hopelessness? She was drowning in it.” Riku pushed away from the wall, fists falling to his sides and he stepped closer to Axel.

“I couldn’t be sure that it was the same,” he retorted. “Her heart is pure light-”

“So what?” Axel spat. “She gets angry and sad and pissed off just like the rest of us. You’d know that if you’d said more than two words to her!”

“Axel!” Ven gasped.

“That’s not fair,” Riku growled. “There was no time, we needed to look for Sora-”

“Sora, Sora, _Sora!_ ” He ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated growl. “It’s all anyone can talk about! Y’know if you’d stuck around and actually had a _conversation_ with Kairi any time over the past few months, maybe we would have found out why she wasn’t telling us before I came to this-”

“That’s not fair!” Ven intervened, placing himself between them. His eyes bored in to Axel’s. “You can’t blame all of this on Riku-”

“Why not? He’s the one who should have known her the best!”

“I’d say you probably know her better than I do,” Riku countered tersely. “You spent all that time training together with Merlin-”

“ _Training_ ,” he shot back. Ven spread his arms between them, a hand on each of their chests to keep them apart. Axel narrowed his eyes, feeling a furious flame dancing up his arms. “You wanna know what I know about Kairi? I know she won’t hesitate to follow her instincts. I know she’d dive headfirst in to darkness if it seemed the lesser of two evils. I know she barely flinched when she was told that she would be training – alone – with the guy who tried to kidnap her. Twice. That’s what I know.”

“Axel…” Something in Ven’s voice made him stop. The hand left his chest and reached for his cheek. Axel jerked back, touching his cheek. Trembling fingers came away wet.

“You’re right.” The words caught him off guard. Axel looked at Riku to find him visibly deflated, his gaze lowered. “I should have known Kairi better but… that’s always been Sora’s area of expertise. There’s always been this wall between us, especially after everything that happened with Maleficent. I should have seen it sooner, but I was… scared. Worried that I was pushing what I was feeling on to what I thought I felt; that I was misreading the situation.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Aqua intervened. “We’ve both spent so much time around the darkness, it can be hard to remember what’s normal and what’s not. We both… we _all_ should have noticed it sooner.” She fixed Terra with a firm look and he turned away, ducking his head.

“Thank you, Aqua,” Riku murmured, though he didn’t meet her gaze.

Axel wanted to scream.

“I have to go,” he mutttered, shoving his way past Ven who yelped in surprise.

“Axel, wait!” Ven pleaded. Axel felt his fingers brush the sleeve of his cloak but he tugged it out of Ven’s grip.

“Where are you going?” Aqua asked.

“Away,” he grunted. He stepped over the broken dresser – over the scattered, shattered phials and bottles that gleamed in the carpet like diamonds. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, glancing back at them one last time. “Keep your title, I don’t want it.”

“Axel!” Ven called after him. He didn’t stop. His eyes were burning again, his throat so tight he could barely breathe.

“Let him go, Ven,” came Terra’s quiet reply. Axel rounded the corner and took of running. His aching legs screamed in protest as he flew down the stairs. His heart throbbed and his keyblade responded, appearing in its glider form. He leapt on to it, disappearing in to the Lanes Between and emerging – tears and all – in Twilight Town.

Warnings about protecting the World Order circled his head as he flew through the sky, refusing to dismiss his keyblade until he had arrived at the clock tower. Tear-blind he stumbled to the ground, collapsing heavily against the outer wall as he finally let it out. The anger, the frustration, the overwhelming feeling of defeat and of loss… They came pouring out in a tidal wave of tears that refused to stop, even when his chest ached and his stomach churned and he tasted bile between each sob.

“You really should consider reinstating the marks under your eyes. You were… less unstable when you had them.”

He should have known someone would find him. He grit his teeth and dug the palms of his heels in to his eyes.

“Go away, Isa, I’m not in the mood.” He heard Isa give a quiet hum.

“I’m surprised to find you crying alone,” Isa continued. “What happened to all of those friends of yours?” Axel bit the inside of his cheek and hauled himself to his feet. There was other places he could go. He wasn’t sure where, but he’d find them.

“Leave it alone,” he sighed. Exhaustion was setting in now, filling his limbs with lead. He forced his eyes open as he stumbled past Isa. He’d made too much of a scene arriving; he couldn’t risk doing it again. He would leave properly – discretely. Isa stepped aside, folding his arms.

“I suppose it was only a matter of time before you left them, too. Does this mean I will see more of you now, or even less than bef-”

Axel’s fist connected with Isa’s jaw. Isa stumbled backwards, spilling on to the floor and cupping his cheek as he stared up at Axel, eyes wide and mouth open. For the first time in a long time Isa was speechless.

“Y’know what, Isa?” Axel growled. “I’m done. Done with all of this, with keyblades and with training and with juggling more friendships than I can count! What’s the point? They all end up broken anyway! And where do I end up? Back where I started. Alone.”

“Axel…” Isa breathed.

“Do you know how much it hurt, watching you climb your way up through the Organisation without me? I was only in that mess because of you, and then you abandoned me!”

“You moved on-”

“I had to!” he spat. “You sacrificed everything trying to find that girl, including me. Did you really think I would just sit and wait around for you to finally clue me back in? I lost you, and then Xion and Roxas. I lost everything!”

“You threw it away,” Isa countered, pushing himself up on his free arm, “to go chasing after the memory of Roxas-”

“You wanna talk about throwing things away?” Axel growled. “What about you and your heart? Sora recompleted you and what did you do? Ran right back to Xehanort to have it ripped out all over again. Do you have any idea how long I spent looking for you?! How much it hurt to see you standing by his side again?!”

“Oh yes, you seemed so distraught as you swept in to play the hero and save S-”

Heart’s Flame sang as it sliced through the air, coming to a halt inches from Isa’s throat. Axel’s eyes burned.

“Don’t. I don’t wanna h-hear his name.” He huffed at the crack in his voice and scrubbed a treacherous tear from his cheek with his free hand, grateful when Isa remained silent. He swallowed thickly and forced a strangled laugh past the lump in his throat. It sounded hysterical. “Y’know what, Isa? You always do this. You always have. Whenever anyone comes to you with a problem you turn the conversation around until we’re talking about you. I lost someone today, Isa! And you would know that if you’d even asked! You think I came up here to cry on my own for fun?”

“Axel-”

“No!” The word was a half-roar half-sob. The keyblade brushed Isa’s neck and he winced. Axel barely saw it through the haze of fresh tears. “I’m so _tired_ , Isa. Tired of fighting to be in a world that takes everything I love and tears it away from me. I thought she was the one… I thought she’d always be by my side… We were on the same team, the _good_ team; she wasn’t going to walk away from me or turn her back on me. I already lost her once and now… now I…” The keyblade fell from his fingers with a clatter, disappearing in a wash of flame as he collapsed to his knees. His stomach heaved. He swallowed bile and doubled over, pressing the heels of his hands in to his eyes again, but the tears refused to stop. He heard a quiet rustle as Isa finally stood, only to kneel at Axel’s side. A warm hand landed heavily on his back.

“I’m sorry,” Isa said softly. “I’ve never been… adept at discussing my emotions. You were always the one to draw them out of me and when you were no longer around… When Sora recompleted me, I was scared. I didn’t know how to deal with having my heart if I didn’t have you…” He trailed off. The hand on Axel’s shoulder trembled before tightening its grip. “What happened to her?”

The story came out in a mess of jumbled half-sentences that barely made sense. It started with the events of that morning, jumped back to Kairi’s return, made several leaps through their weeks of training in no coherent order before finally ending with his less-than-graceful escape from the Land of Departure. Isa stayed silent throughout, offering the occasional squeeze here and there for which Axel was grateful. By the end of the story he was thoroughly spent, sagging heavily against Isa who – for once – didn’t attempt to shake him off.

“I’m so sorry, Lea.” Axel heard him suck in a sharp breath. “Axel,” he quickly corrected himself. Axel made a vague, listless motion with his hand.

“Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled. “Call me whatever.”

“I always wondered why you kept that name.” Axel felt his ears burning.

“‘m not tellin’,” he murmured. The heat spread to the back of his neck. He felt Isa shift and he glanced up, finding Isa staring down at him with a fond smirk. Axel shoved him lightly, sitting up taller and running a hand over his face. “Seriously. It’ll just go to your head.”

“So it is because of me,” said Isa. He shrugged and turned away. “Suit yourself. I’m sure I can come up with some story or other to fill in the gaps.” Axel groaned and he let his head loll back with a dramatic sigh.

“It was because-” His throat tightened and he huffed, running a heavy hand through his spikes. “We couldn’t be _Isa and Lea_ when there was no Isa. And,” he added quickly as Isa turned back to him with his confident half-smile, “I couldn’t be bothered fighting every Guardian of Light to correct them. So it wasn’t _just_ about you, y’know. Before you start thinking that it was.”

“Uh-huh,” Isa answered. Axel jabbed him lightly in the side.

“I’m serious,” he pressed. “First Mickey, then Riku… Kairi tried for a while but…” He trailed off, the thought of her suddenly sobering what little lightheartedness he had found. His smile fell and he slumped heavily against the wall. Isa shifted until he was sitting beside him.

“I’m sorry for what happened to her,” Isa said solemnly. “I don’t just mean now. I’m… I’m glad she’s back. I know how much it hurt you to lose her in the battle against Xehanort. I’m sorry that I had any part in it.”

“I just… I thought that if I could just keep her safe then it would make up for all the bad stuff, y’know? I couldn’t even do that right.”

“You did what you could,” Isa reasoned.

“She wasn’t ready.”

“No, she wasn’t.”

“Nobody would listen to me,” Axel said. “Especially her. She just wanted to help.” Isa squeezed his shoulder tightly.

“Axel-” The name sent a shive down Axel’s spine.

“Lea.” He glanced at Isa from the corner of his eye with a half-hearted shrug. “Hearing you call me Axel… it brings back bad memories. Call me Lea. Please.” Isa paused for a moment before nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Okay, Lea.” That sounded better. Comforting. Like returning home.

“I miss you, Isa,” he said at long last. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around all that much, but with everything that was going on-”

“No, Lea. I’m sorry,” Isa said firmly. “I should have known that I couldn’t just walk back in to your life. I tried being the person I was before Xehanort and when that didn’t work I was so afraid that I might lose you forever. You were so focused on trying to get Kairi back, and then you spent so much time with Roxas and Xion and all the other Guardians… I was… jealous.” Axel arched an eyebrow and nudged Isa with his shoulder.

“You said I’d never hear you say that again,” he taunted. Isa chuckled and nudged him back.

“And I meant it, at the time,” he answered. “But perhaps it is time that you and I talked more about this kind of thing. If you have the time.”

“Hey, until Kairi wakes up I got nothin’ but time,” he answered. “I promised I wouldn’t do anything until she’s back.” Isa grimaced, his gaze falling in to his lap. Axel shouldered him again. “I meant it, y’know. She’ll forgive you. It’ll just take time.”

“I… have my doubts,” he answered carefully.

“She’s got a good heart, but she’s not an idiot,” he replied, throwing his hands behind his head. “The best part is that when she forgives you, it’s because she’s decided to.” Which had been both a comfort and a curse as it had left him seeking nobody’s forgiveness but his own; something he was still working towards.

“You really respect her, don’t you?” Isa asked. Axel nodded.

“She didn’t have to be a part of this,” he said. “It was enough for her to be a Princess of Heart. She chose to fight.”

“Buy you said that Aqua-”

“She helped, but it was no guarantee that Kairi would have a keyblade.” He reached up to tap his chest. “That kinda stuff comes from inside. Touching a keyblade just… I dunno, tips the scales in your favour I guess. She had to be strong enough to make it happen, and she was. She is.” Isa nodded and sat back against the wall again, folding his arms with a gentle hum. Axel watched him for a moment, studying the thoughtful expression on his face. It had bee too long since they’d sat together like this. Isa was right; he might have left Axel behind to climb the ranks of the Organisation without him, but Axel had overtaken him by leaps and bounds in the years since. He glanced down at his fingers, feeling the pull of his keyblade.

Well, he _was_ a Master now…

Heart’s Flame appeared with a dramatic flair of fire that made Isa jump. Axel felt the corners of his lips twitch as he held the hilt out to his friend.

“Take it.”

“What?” Isa’s eyes bulged as he stared slack-jawed at the proffered keyblade. Axel tossed it from one hand to the other until he was holding it by the shaft, leaving the handle free.

“Take it,” he said again, nudging it in Isa’s direction. Isa’s hand trembled as he reached out, wrapping his slender fingers around the hilt. Axel relinquished it immediately, allowing Isa to lift it high up in to the air with a look of wonder on his face.

“Now what?” Isa breathed.

“That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Think so.” He knitted his fingers behind his head and sat back, drinking in the surprise and confusion that washed over Isa’s face in equal measure. “I mean, there’s some kind of speech that I think I’m supposed to say, but Aqua didn’t that for Kairi so I think you’re good. The rest is up to you.”

“Then I suppose time will tell.” He took a moment longer to examine the keyblade, turning it over in his hands and running his fingers along the flameless shaft several times, examining it thoroughly from every angle before returning it to Axel who dismissed it. Isa’s eyes trailed the dying embers as they fizzled out in the air between them. “That isn’t the same keyblade you used to fight with.”

“It is, and it isn’t,” he answered. “Xemnas didn’t destroy my keyblade, just the form it had taken. I had to spend some time working with the Good Fairies to bring it back, and when I did it looked like that. Said it had something to do with the changes in my heart.”

“It looks sharper than its last form. Angrier.”

“I was angrier. At Xehanort, at myself, at the other Guardians…” Isa’s eyebrow quirked curiously and Axel shrugged. “Don’t assume it’s all sunshine and rainbows with them. They annoy me almost as much as you do sometimes.” Isa’s lips curled in to a smirk, though he didn’t rise to the bait.

“The Good Fairies,” he said, “they’re the ones who gave you the keyblade?”

“Nah, they didn’t have one to pass down. It’s gotta be done by a wielder.”

“Yen Sid, then? Roxas mentioned him once.”

“He gave it all up. Can’t summon his keyblade anymore. Don’t ask me why or how; I’ve been asking for years and I still haven’t got an answer.” Isa’s lips snapped shut around his unasked question. “It was Mickey. He was Yen Sid’s apprentice. Performed the ceremony, said the words, and then sent me off with Merlin and the Fairies. They slowed down time so they could put me through this intense training to try and help figure out if I was gonna get a keyblade or not.”

“Obviously it worked.” For the first time there was no malice in his voice; no hint of the jealousy that usually accompanied any discussion about keyblades. Axel nodded and Isa sighed. “There is so much that I’ve missed.”

“Well ask away. I’ve got all the time in the world.” Isa pursed his lips, looking at Axel with an unreadable expression before he rose to his feet and offered his hand to Axel.

“How about we get some ice cream first?” Axel grinned and gripped his wrist, hauling himself up.

“And you say you don’t know me anymore.”


	12. Heart to Heart

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE | HEART TO HEART**

* * *

She was standing on a small swathe of beach that emerged from the surrounding darkness. Waves lapped their way in to existence, taking shape in muted blues and vibrant foam that seemed to glisten like diamonds as it danced around her toes. She shuffled awkwardly, purple shoes dusted with golden grains of sand. The water receded again; a bright light up ahead made the loam dance.

“Kairi!”

He looked so young, dressed in his red romper suit and his yellow sneakers. The crown pendant glinted against his chest as he sprinted towards her, bounding effortlessly through the surf. She closed the gap between them, his name on her lips, but as her toes touched the water the ground beneath them gave a jolt. She lurched forwards with a scream but he was there, his hands gripping hers and keeping her upright.

“Kairi, remember what you said before?” He had to shout to be heard over the ominous rumbling underfoot. A rift was snaking its way between them and Sora’s grip on her hand tightened as she felt their worlds slowly drifting apart. Sora smiled, straining the keep their fingers laced together. “I’m always with you too. I’ll come back to you, I promise.”

 _I know you will._ The words were on her lips, waiting to be spoken, but they caught in her throat. He wasn’t coming back for her. She would have to go to him, though it would be over a year until she could. She would forget him, haunted by the impossible memory of him. If she could just hold on to him… Their hands were slipping, fingers barely holding on to each other as the two mounds drifted further apart. Sora was staring at her, blue eyes wide and filled with light, and Kairi felt her stomach drop as his fingers fell away.

“NO!” she screamed, stumbling forwards. “Don’t leave me again!” He had drifted further, a sad sort of bravado plastered across his face as he continued to reach for her, and it made Kairi’s heart pound furiously. She took several steps backwards, heels hanging over the edge of the mount of sand, and with a deep steeling breath she sprinted forwards, throwing herself towards Sora.

It wasn’t enough. The sand gave way underfoot, stealing precious power from her jump, and as soon as she was airborne she knew she wasn’t going to make it. Sora was reaching for her, calling her name, but his voice didn’t reach her. She looked up, blinded by the light behind him, able to see little more of his silhouette as he reached out, too far to save her-

“Kairi!”

His voice was deeper. His fingers rougher as they snared her wrist. Her shoulder burned as she came to a sudden stop. From below the brink of his patch of silt the light was dimmer; dim enough for her to see black gloves, a flash of plaid, and haunted blue eyes.

“Sora!”

His name came out as a sob and he grinned his goofy grin. His other hand appeared, reaching for hers, and she took it gratefully. Slowly he began to lift her up over the edge, only releasing her once she was able to push herself up and over and scramble towards him, away from the darkness that nipped at her heels.

“Kairi, what are you doing here?”

The question caught her off guard. She stared at him, watching warring emotions as they played across his face. Regret and fear mixed with thinly-veiled happiness. Kairi swallowed thickly.

“It’s really you?” she asked. “You’re not a dream?” He nodded, reaching out and taking her hand. His fingers were warm in hers and his thumb traced comforting circles across the back of her hand.

“I’m not a dream.” She reached out, her silt-dusted fingers tracing the scar that lined his temple and running down across his cheek. He leaned in to her touch, eyes clenched shut as his hand cupped hers fiercely, and for a moment she felt more than saw him kneeling beside her. He felt warm and comforting and inviting in a way that she couldn’t describe. A sob rose in her throat and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He held her close, crying tears of his own, their hearts sharing feelings that words could never truly express.

Too soon Sora pulled away, his calloused hands cupping her face as their eyes met again. He was searching for something, studying her in detail, and his keen focus made her stomach churn.

“Kairi, what are you doing here?” he asked again.

“Sora-”

“This is the Realm of Sleep, you shouldn’t be here.” Her heart skipped a painful beat.

“Then why are _you_ here?” she asked. He lowered his hands, sitting back on his heels with a tight smile.

“I come and go,” he answered with a barely concealed grimace. “It helps a little.”

“What’s happening to you? Where are you?” The corners of his eyes tightened and his smile fell away, replaced with exhaustion. He raked his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know. I wish I had the answers.” He glanced at her, eyes travelling from her face to her limbs and back again. His face crumpled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Kairi, what happened to you?” She bit her lip, dropping her gaze to the grains of silt between them. Sora’s fingers found hers in the silence that followed and he laced them together before asking gently: “What did you do?”

His voice pitched dangerously and it shattered the fragile wall around her emotions. They poured out in a tidal wave and she snatched her hands from his, buying her face in them as the sobs came in earnest. He murmured her name and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in to his lap where she buried her face in to his chest and clutched at his shirt.

“I’m s-sorry,” she sobbed. “I tried to save you but I couldn’t…” He rested his chin on his head, arms tightening around her. She wished he would never let go.

“It’s okay, Kairi.” His voice rumbled in his chest. She held him tighter, afraid to let him go.

“It’s all my fault,” she whimpered. “If I hadn’t let him trick me-”

“He fooled both of us,” Sora interrupted. He pulled away, lifting her face towards his. He was crying too, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. “He even fooled Xehanort. We didn’t stand a chance against him. I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there when you needed me.” She shook her head.

“I wouldn't be anywhere at all if it wasn’t for you.” The corner of his lip twitched in to a half smile.

“Well I wouldn’t have been there to save you if you hadn’t been there to save me,” he countered. “Even when I felt hopeless, you were still there to bring me back.” She smiled too, though it was small and delicate like glass. Still he seemed to appreciate it; he reached out with a smile of his own, wiping a tear from her cheek and tucking her hair back behind her ear.

“And I was only there because you had saved me.” His head tilted, eyes pinched curiously.

“Which time?” She giggled.

“The fact that you even have to ask…” It took a moment for him to smile, but when he did – tentative and half-formed though it was – her heart soared. It didn’t last long; his face quickly crumpled and he pulled away. Her fingers fell from his shirt; they felt cold and empty in her lap.

“Kairi… whatever he told you to do, whatever he made you think, he’s wrong. You don’t have to do this alone.”

She wondered how much he knew. Had Luxu made him watch her slow descent towards self-destruction? Had he felt as helpless as she had? Was that why he was dipping in and out of the realm of sleep; to keep from seeing what she had done? How much had Luxu told him?

“I wish I’d realised it sooner, but I know that now.” She smiled and reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers and pressing it over her chest. She remembered sitting by the fire, holding his hand over her heart as she shared all the things she couldn't say. It wasn't long until he'd started doing it back; they hadn't really needed words much after that. It was so instinctive now that she didn’t even realise she’d done it until she saw him wince, his eyes bulging.

“Kairi, your heart! It’s… it’s…” His eyes glistened as they darted from their entwined hands back up to her face and she couldn’t bear the pain she found there. “Is this was he did to you?” She tried to pull back, to keep him from feeling the true extent of the damage she had caused, but his hand followed her, close enough for him to reach out to the bond that connected them. Her heart sang for him – ached for him – and it welcomed him gladly against her mind’s objections.

If he had been angry, it would have been understandable. If he had been disappointed, it would have been reasonable. Instead when their hearts connected she found only pain, sadness and no small amount of understanding as he continued to explore every crack and crevice. She shouldn’t have been surprised; if there was anyone familiar with sacrificing their own comfort in the hopes of saving someone else, it was Sora. When at last he pulled back, lowering his hand slowly, his eyes never left hers and she found a fierce understanding burning back at her. He knew, and he understood.

“Kairi, I-”

“It’s okay,” she said softly, forcing a smile. “It will heal. It feels like it’s early starting.” He nodded. Perhaps he’d felt it too; a warmth seeping between the cracks.

“Then let me help you,” he said. He closed his eyes, pressing both hands over his chest, and after a moment a small light emerged – no bigger than a rosebud waiting to bloom. Kairi swallowed thickly.

“Sora, you can’t,” she breathed, balling her hands in to fists. “Don’t tear your heart in to pieces for me.” He only smiled in response, holding the small blossom of light in his palm.

“It’s only a little piece,” he said with a half-laugh. Kairi frowned at him which only made him chuckle more. “C’mon, Kairi, I carried your heart around for a _year_ when this all started. Least you could do is take a little bit of mine for a while.” He pouted, eyes wide and glassy and filled with so much hope and love that it made her head spin. He knew full well the effect it had on her; he had used it to his advantage several times to keep her moving when all she wanted to do was give up. She swatted his shoulder. “Careful!” he cried, holding the glistening fragment of his heart close.

“What am I going to do with you?” she asked. He grinned.

“Well first you’re gonna take this, and then you’re gonna come rescue me. My own knight in shining armour!” He laughed at that, head tilting from side to side in a show of mock thoughtfulness. “It’s different being the damsel in distress this time. Maybe I should get a dress. I’m sure the Good Fairies would make me one if I asked…” She reached for his shoulder again but he was too quick; his eyes flashed, his lips split in to a victorious grin as he snared her wrist with his free hand, and before she could stop him he had pulled her towards him and plunged the shard of his heart in to her chest.

The warmth was instant, rushing through her body from her fingers to her toes and swelling around her heart. It wasn’t enough to completely cover the damage but the fragment worked its way in to the largest cracks, pulling them together and filling them with light.

But the connection was a two-way street, and it didn’t take long for Kairi to figure it out. With a fragment of his heart in hers she had more access to his heart than ever before, and what she found scared her.

Bubbling darkness, the kind that didn’t seem possible within him, was pressing at the edges – wearing him down like water wears at a cliff edge; slow and persistent. It seeped in to the hole that he’d made within himself, pressing against the raw edges with renewed hunger, and before Kairi would push the fragment back towards him the darkness had swooped in to take its place.

“Sora,” she whispered, opening eyes that she didn’t remember closing. He was watching her carefully, no trace of a smile left. Instead there was only pain, sorrow, and a sense of understanding, longing and respect that rushed towards her across their renewed connection.

“I’m always with you,” he murmured, pressing a hand over her heart. She pressed hers on top, holding him close. Despite the feeling of his hand in hers there was a new sensation; a feeling of insurmountable distance between them.

“I’ll come back to you,” she said. “I promise.” A ghost of a smile played across his lips.

“I know you will.”

* * *

Axel’s body jerked; the sensation of falling jolting him from the edge of sleep. He blinked his dry eyes and sat up taller in the chair, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his bouncing knees. He knitted his fingers together under his chin, eyes never straying from Kairi’s sleeping form as she lay in the small cot bed, silhouetted by the bright light from the Cornerstone.

He had lasted a week hiding out with Isa before he’d been found. He’d let all his calls go to voicemail, listening to each one and reading every message in the hopes that someone had news about Kairi. Mostly they were just worried about him; it seemed news of Kairi’s fate and his subsequent outburst had spread amongst the other Guardians. His phone never seemed to stop, and just when he thought it would drive him mad Isa snatched it from his hands and locked it in a cupboard where he took to checking it three times a day on Axel’s behalf, making the occasional snide remark about the simpering desperation in all of their messages. Axel found it infuriating and touching in equal measures.

Roxas would eventually be the one to draw him out. He turned up at Isa’s door, unannounced, with nothing more than a note for Axel. It read: _Clocktower, whenever you’re ready_ and enclosed coupons for four ice creams. Axel had stared at them for hours before finally giving in, dragging Isa with him. He was convinced that Roxas would have left by then, but he redeemed all four coupons anyway and was pleasantly surprised to see both Roxas and Xion waiting patiently. They didn’t say a word as they made room for Axel and Isa to clamber over the wall and sit between them, silently accepting the ice cream with a nod of thanks. Axel was halfway through his ice cream before Roxas finally spoke.

“They’re taking her to Disney Castle,” he said. “Mickey thinks the Cornerstone of Light might help to protect her while her heart is healing.”

“How long do they think it will take?”

“Impossible to tell.”

“Naminé has gone with them,” Xion added. “She’s the best way we have to try and keep an eye on Kairi’s recovery.”

“How is she coping?” Isa asked. Roxas shrugged.

“I mean, she’s a mess but she’s keeping it together.”

“We were all so shocked when we heard the news,” Xion murmured.

“Did you know?” Axel asked. Xion shook her head.

“I didn’t even suspect…” She paused, twirling the empty popsicle stick between her fingers absently. “I think Naminé might have guessed something wasn't right, but it’s hard to tell. She hasn’t said much.”

Roxas and Xion brought them up to speed as best they could. Mickey had been distraught at the news. Minnie had done her best to comfort him while Donald and Goofy had set off to see Yen Sid. They had spent several days discussing the matter, during which Mickey had eventually joined them. The Cornerstone was a last resort; there was no guarantee that it would do anything to help, but it was a fairly safe guess that, as an entity of pure light, it wouldn’t make things worse.

The four of them had squeezed in to the Gummi Ship, arriving mere moments before the others. Micky, Donald and Goofy were waiting in the gardens along with Minnie, Daisy, Chip, Dale, Merlin and Yen Sid. Axel wondered if Sora had ever warranted such a turnout. Aqua, Terra and Ven had flown ahead of Riku’s ship – a sort of guard of honour as they traversed the lanes between – and they landed in the gardens. He was grateful when they didn’t attempt to talk to him. He certainly regretted his actions, but he wasn’t yet ready to apologise. He offered them a silent nod which they returned.

Riku emerged from the hanger moment later with Kairi in his arms and Naminé at his side. The Good Fairies fluttered close behind, clutching their wands nervously and watching after Kairi with sad frowns. Riku’s eyes met Axel’s and he slowed slightly. Axel saw it for what it was – an invitation – and he folded his arms and shook his head a fraction. Let Riku be the one to carry her, he decided; let him feel the full weight of his actions (or lack thereof). After a moment Riku tilted his head in the smallest of nods before carrying on, following Micky and Minnie as they lead the silent procession through the regal corridors. They moved in to the throne room where Minnie flipped some secret switch that made the throne move aside to reveal a bare stone staircase that descended in to the bowels of the castle.

The Hall of the Cornerstone was a vast, empty room inhabited only by its namesake – a huge glowing orb of light resting on an ornately carved stone pedestal – and a small cot bed placed at its side. Riku made his way over, placing Kairi gently on the bed before stepping back, his shoulders slumped and shaking. Naminé made her way to his side, linking her hand with his.

The Cornerstone had pulsed with light, filling the room with a wash of warmth that slowly became a glowing tendril that reached out from the orb and connected with Kairi’s chest. Everyone had turned to Yen Sid for explanation, but he could offer little more than a theory that the Cornerstone and Kairi’s heart – two entities of pure light – were reacting to each other and that the Cornerstone was healing her broken heart. Naminé had nodded but had offered one small correction: the Cornerstone wasn’t healing Kairi, it was giving her the strength she needed to heal herself.

Axel had remained by her side since. The others had returned to their various homes, with Naminé being the only other off-worlder allowed to remain. The world was too small to support them all, Mickey reasoned, but he would keep them updated with any news. He had offered Axel and Naminé rooms in he castle and suggested that perhaps they would be more comfortable taking it in turns. Axel had refused, opting instead to remain in the uncomfortable chair that Merlin had summoned for him (he had refused Axel’s request to summon a bed for him in the hopes that it might encourage Axel to make his way upstairs, and had vastly underestimated Axel’s stubborn determination).

The others visited often, though Axel rarely saw them. He only knew of their visits when Naminé came down to join him, bringing food and water that often went untouched. She never pressed him about it. He wondered if she had lost her appetite too. She spoke more than she ate, and speaking was rare enough. The occasional update on the comings and goings of various guests upstairs (most of whom, it seemed, were avoiding visiting Kairi in order to avoid a potential clash with Axel). Aqua came down once to invite them both up to a meeting; the other Guardians had gathered and were making a plan to figure out whether Luxu’s claims were true. A small scouting mission, she promised, nothing more. Axel refused. He refused to do anything without Kairi. He’d made a promise.

“You’re so stubborn,” Xion had scolded later that afternoon after the meeting had ended. She helped herself to his stale sandwich. “You’re not helping anyone by hiding out down here, y’know.”

“I want to be here,” he answered, “in case she needs me to wake up.”

“You’d be less than a minute away if you went upstairs,” Xion countered.

“Where’s Roxas?” he asked. Xion’s teasing smile fell and she shifted uncomfortably.

“He won’t come down,” she answered. “He’s hurting, Axel. A lot of people are. She knew where Sora was and knew that he was in trouble, and she didn’t tell anyone.”

“She had her reasons,” he answered curtly.

“I’m not saying she was right or wrong, but that doesn’t change how people feel. You know that.”

He did. In truth, the longer he lingered at her side the harder he found defending her secrecy. Why hadn’t she told them? Did she really have so little faith in them? He had to force himself to remember the swirling emotions within her heart – the absolute conviction even as she was tearing herself apart that she was doing the right thing – but he found himself left with a burning question: how had Luxu convinced her that _this,_ of all things, was the right thing to do?

The rustling of sheets drew his attention and he glanced towards the cot where Kairi’s face had furrowed in to a grimace. The tendril of light from the Cornerstone had retreated and Axel’s heart leapt to his throat as her eyes slowly opened.

“Kairi!” He rushed to her side, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, and when they found him it took too long for them to settle on his face. Eventually there came a flash of recognition as the wheels in her brain began to turn.

“Axel…” The sound of his name made him smile, if only a little, as he helped her sit up.

“Easy, you’ve been out for a while. You might be a little stiff.” He reached for the pitcher of water that Naminé brought down each morning and poured her a glass. She sipped it tentatively.

“How long?” she asked.

“Three and a half weeks.”

“Weeks?” The single word carried such a note of disappointment. Axel wondered how long it had felt to her.

“Honestly we thought it would take longer,” he said, though the words were far less comforting than he’d hoped they would be. He pulled back to drag the chair closer, too stiff to kneel beside her. “How are you feeling?”

It took her a long minute before she answered, as though she were taking the time to truly chest herself over. Her hand came to rest over her heart and her eyes slid closed as she took several deep breaths. At long last she lifted her gaze to his and she nodded slightly, her eyes sharp.

“Better. A lot better than I have been for a long time.” Her hand lingered over her chest a moment longer before falling back in to her lap.

“I’m glad,” he murmured, sitting back heavily in the chair. She nodded, her gaze falling slowly until it was back in her lap again, staring at her hands. She curled her fingers as though holding something before letting out a heavy breath.

“I’m sorry.” The corner of Axel’s mouth twitched slightly.

“Hey, what did I say about you apologising to-”

“This doesn’t count,” she said firmly. “I betrayed your trust, Axel. I took advantage of you and let you believe that I was okay. I’ve hurt so many people…” She trailed off, tangling her fingers in the blanket. Axel gave her a minute, but when she said nothing further he cleared his throat.

“Kairi, what happened to you after Xehanort…” He still couldn’t say it, even with her sitting here in front of him. He swallowed thickly. “What did he do to you?”

“I don’t know. Really this time,” she added hastily, her eyes meeting his. “The last thing I remember, we were fighting Isa. Roxas had just come back and then Xemnas… he pulled me through the portal. Xehanort was waiting for us on the other side but he wasn’t interested in me, he just wanted to use me to get to Sora.”

“What happened?”

“I remember darkness and then I was sleeping. Not like just now, more like… like I was just taking a nap only I couldn’t wake up. Then I felt… pain. All over. I think I went somewhere but I don’t know where. I didn’t feel whole… like parts of me were missing, and then Sora was there.”

“So he found you?” She nodded.

“He helped me find all the pieces so I could put myself back together. My heart… my mind… I still don’t know exactly what Xehanort did to me…” She shifted her weight, fiddling with the blanket with one hand as the other came to rest over her heart. She closed her eyes with a grimace.

“Riku said that it looked like… like you were shattered,” he said. “Xehanort struck you wish his keyblade and… he said it was like you were made out of glass, but your back…”

“Ugly, isn’t it?” To his surprise the corner of her lip twitched upwards in to a ghost of a smile. Her eyes met his. “Sora’s got one too – right here.” She prodded herself in the chest, right over her heart. “He says mine looks a lot like his.” She pushed the smile too far and it shattered, falling away completely to reveal the exhaustion beneath. Axel sighed heavily.

“I wish you’d told us about that you knew where he was,” he murmured.

“So do I,” she said. “I was just so convinced that I was doing the right thing that I didn’t even think to question it… Looking back now it all seems so obvious, but I’d spent so long without him in the labyrinth that I was getting desperate.”

“The labyrinth?”

“It’s where we ended up once Sora had found enough pieces of my heart that I could take form again,” she answered. “There was one piece left but we couldn’t find it anywhere in the Final World so we came back, right back in to Xehanort’s labyrinth, only this time Luxu was controlling it.”

“And the missing piece of your heart?”

“Luxu had it. He stuck around after losing to Sora and he took it before it could make its way to the Final World.”

“So he was there the whole time, just watching?” Kairi nodded.

“Seems like he’s been doing that for a long time,” she answered. “He’s been around for a long time, way back to the Master of Masters who made the first keyblade.” Axel frowned and sat back heavily in the chair.

“See, that’s been buggin’ me ever since Xig- since _Luxu_ mentioned it in Radiant Garden,” he said. “He was just a lackey. An arrogant little lackey who did whatever Xemnas asked of him, and now I find out he’s got his own keyblade-”

“It’s not his, it’s his Master’s. He was tasked with keeping it safe.”

“So what does his look like?” Axel asked. She shook her head.

“He doesn’t have one,” she said. “His Master gave one to to his other four apprentices, but Luxu didn’t get one. He wanted Xehanort to do it, because then the keyblade would have truly been his, but Sora defeated him before he could perform the ceremony.”

“But isn’t just holding it enough? That’s how you got yours, right?” She shrugged.

“I guess not,” she answered. “Either that or maybe his heart isn’t strong enough.” Axel pursed his lips at the thought. Something about it didn’t sit right… Sure he’d mostly known Xigbar as a heartless Nobody during their time in the Organsation, but you only became a Nobody – especially a walking, taking, capable-of-autonomous-thought Nobody – by having a strong heart to begin with. He saved that particular train of thought for later; that conversation would be more fruitful with someone who knew more about hearts.

“So Luxu has a piece of your heart?”

“Had,” she corrected. “He said he had a score to settle with Sora. We thought he meant their last fight but he meant something much bigger. When Sora brought us all back he used the Power of Waking to restore all of your hearts. He should have faded away but I refused to let him go. He caused a huge imbalance that the only way the worlds could fix it was to do a big reset on the whole fight, but that broke all the rules.”

“Rules?”

“He never really explained them properly,” she answered. “His Master has something to do with the rules and Luxu was supposed to help him maintain order. He was supposed to hand Sora over to his Master so he tried to bargain: the fragment of my heart in exchange for Sora.”

“And he agreed?” he spluttered. She shook her head.

“Not at first. I wanted to leave – I figured we’d made it that far without the final piece that I didn’t need it – but Luxu…” She stopped with a violent shudder, curling in on herself and wrapping her arms around her knees. “He could use it to hurt me. I tried to make it stop but it hurt so much… Sora pleaded with him and he offered us a deal. If we could fight our way through the Labyrinth and take back the fragment, we could both leave together.”

“So you chose to fight.”

“We thought we knew the odds, but as soon as we agreed he introduced us to his friends.”

 _I’d love to introduce you to my friends and they’re just dying to meet all of you…_ Luxu’s taunt echoed in Axel’s mind and he sat forward with a frown. _Talk to poppet_ , Luxu had teased. _She knows all of my friends_ very _well…_

“Who are they?”

“Invi, Gula, Ira and Aced. They were all apprentices together with Luxu under the first Master. They followed us through the Labyrinth, setting up traps, testing us. We had no choice but to fight.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know. I stopped counting. We were fighting every day and then running, always running…” She clenched her eyes shut and rested her chin on her knees. “Eventually they… We couldn’t fight them anymore. Luxu came to us again with his offer: Sora for the fragment. He used it against me and I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop Sora when he agreed.” A tear rolled down her cheek and she scrubbed at it angrily before raking her fingers through her hair.

“So that was when Luxu sent you back to us?” Axel asked. Kairi shook her head.

“They took Sora and left,” she said. “I thought I was going to die in that maze. I couldn’t find my way out… I just kept going in circles, making up all these crazy plans to try and save Sora. I remembered Roxas… Remembered how he could come back because there was a vessel waiting for him, and I thought about how Xehanort had travelled through time because he had freed his heart from his body. I thought if… if I could do that, then maybe I could go back and save Sora or save myself. Go back and stop it all from happening.”

All of a sudden Luxu’s riddles began to make sense. Axel had hoped that he’d been lying – that he’d somehow tricked Kairi in to thinking she was on the right path – but by letting her figure it out for herself the lie had somehow become even stronger.

“Luxu found out what I was doing,” she continued. She paused for a moment before huffing out a dry, humourless laugh. “When he figured it out he looked so afraid, like I was about to ruin everything. I overheard him talking to the others, telling them that I was a threat. If I could free my heart then it would all be over for them. They agreed that my friends would stop me, so they would send me back to where I’d be protected.”

“Luxu said that they sent you back to us,” he murmured. She shrugged slightly.

“I don’t really know what happened,” she said. “I was too busy trying to… trying to free my heart. I didn’t realise anything had changed until Riku appeared to me. At first I thought he was some trick so I tried to hide, and when I realised he was real I knew I had to push him out before he figured out what I was doing.” She lowered her gaze. Trembling fingers tugged at the blankets around her knees. Axel swallowed thickly.

“You told Riku we couldn’t help you,” he murmured. His gaze locked with hers and he saw the shame lurking deep within them. “You weren’t talking about helping you recover.” Her ears flushed but she didn’t drop her gaze.

“I thought I was doing what had to be done,” she answered. “I thought I was the only one who could save Sora.”

“So what Aqua promised to train you, to make you stronger…”

“I thought it would help me. I thought I could free my heart faster and stand a better chance when I went back to do it all again.” She closed her eyes and let our a jagged, broken sigh. “I was so stupid.”

“No, Kairi.” He took both of her hands in his, holding them tightly. She buried her face in her knees. “You’re… you’re a lot of things, but you’re not stupid.”

“You were right.” The words were muffled and barely audible through the blanket. They were punctuated by a sniff. “It felt so good to finally feel in control of my destiny for the first time that I didn’t stop to think it through.”

“Kairi, I-”

“Kairi!”

Her head snapped up at the sound. Naminé stood in the doorway, eyes wide and watering. The pitcher of water fell in to the ground with a _thud_ , sloshing water over her feet. Axel stood, taking several steps back and letting Kairi’s hands fall from his as Naminé ran towards her. She barrelled in to Kairi’s chest, throwing her arms around the other girl’s shoulders and burying her face in her crimson hair.

“I was so worried!” she sobbed. Kairi hugged her back fiercely.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Naminé sniffled and nodded against her shoulder.

“Me too.” Axel cleared his throat and stretched.

“I’m gonna head up and get some air,” he said. “I’ll catch you later.” He caught Kairi’s grateful smile peeking at him from behind the curtain of golden strands and he smiled back at her before making for the stairs, picking up the now-empty pitcher as he passed. With his free hand he pulled out his phone to write a short message to Xion. She could always be counted on to spread news like wildfire-

He bumped in to something soft that send him staggering sideways. He landed heavily against the wall (when had he reached the top of the stairs) to find Aqua several paces away, rubbing her elbow awkwardly.

“Sorry, Axel, I didn’t see you there,” she said softly. He tried to wave it off but only succeeded in sloshing a dribble of water over the plush carpet.

“Don’t worry about it,” he answered. She forced a smile and he nodded, clicking his tongue to fill the silence that followed. After a moment he cleared his throat. “Kairi’s awake.” Aqua’s face lit up instantly, a hopeful smile spreading across her lips.

“Really? That’s great news.”

“Naminé’s with her right now. The two of them have some catching up to do.” The smile fell a little and Aqua nodded stiffly.

“I see,” she answered, though the spark in her voice was gone as quickly as it had come. They lapsed in to silence again. Aqua tucked her hair behind her ear. Axel shifted his weight. His knee popped. Aqua straightened her skirt. The silence was becoming thicker by the minute until Aqua finally murmured, "I should probably get going.” She ducked her head and skirted around him. The action was so meek and timid that it made Axel’s chest ache. He bit his tongue and rolled his eyes and turned slowly on his heel until he was staring at her back.

“Aqua, wait.” He was grateful when she did; turning back to him with a nervous furrow in her brow. He sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it-”

“Yes, you did,” she said softly, “and it’s okay. You were right; Riku and I should have noticed something. After Xehanort we spoke a little about it, about how difficult it was to tell the darkness outside our hearts apart from the darkness within. I think we were both too scared to do anything about it and now we’ve paid the price.”

 _Kairi paid the price_. Axel bit his tongue and swallowed the thought before he could speak it aloud.

“We’ve been speaking with Master Yen Sid and he’s agreed to help us.” She paused slightly, knitting her fingers together. “Master Eraqus didn’t really have much time to teach me the true meaning of being a Master, and I’ve done my best to pass on what I know to Terra and Riku, but I barely know more than they do.”

“So Yen Sid’s finally coming out of retirement?” he chuckled. Aqua shrugged and smiled slightly.

“Kind of,” she answered, “just to teach us more about the precepts of being a Keyblade Master.”

“Precepts?”

“The basic rules, like how to maintain order and how to assess a potential candidate for succession and how to train them…” She paused, eyeing him carefully before continuing. “You could join us. The information might be useful to you, and you are entitled to it. If you want it, that is.”

Did he? Kairi was awake now. She hadn’t needed his help coming back to them, so he still hadn’t used the Power of Waking to do any actual _waking_ , but it seemed even in spite of his little outburst that Riku’s assessment held true. He was a Master now; at least, he could be if he wanted to be.

“Not just yet,” he answered slowly. “I want to help Kairi get back on her feet first. After that… we’ll see.” She nodded, a small smile on her lips, and he was grateful when she didn’t push him further on the matter.

“Now that she’s awake again, Mickey will want to head to the Keyblade Graveyard as soon as she’s strong enough,” Aqua said. He tilted his head.

“We’re going back?” Aqua’s brow furrowed.

“I thought Xion had told you,” she said. She probably had but Axel hadn’t been listening. “It seems Luxu was telling the truth and that is where he’s keeping Sora. It looks like it’s just him and four others but we don’t want to underestimate him. We’re all going together to get Sora back.” It did sound somewhat familiar… He could vaguely recall Xion saying something about them waiting for Kairi so she could be with them when the time came. He nodded.

“I’ll get Mickey to fill me and Kairi in on the details.” Her shoulders sagged and her smile tightened and he winced. He hadn’t meant to deflate it, but he couldn’t deny that the situation still irked him. It was a nice touch that they hadn’t left without Kairi, but they’d still made their plans without her. She knew what they were facing better than anyone, and nobody had waited to ask her opinion.

He might have mentioned it if he hadn’t been so tired; instead he simply smiled and nodded as Aqua bid him a terse farewell before heading down the hall. Axel headed in the other direction, his mind intent on finding Mickey but his feet leading him elsewhere. Before he knew it he found himself in an empty guest room, and with what little energy he had left he trudged towards the bed and fell in to it face first, asleep before his head had touched the pillow.


	13. Homecoming

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN | HOMECOMING**

* * *

Riku had long since accepted that every time he returned to Destiny Islands it would be accompanied by a sense of unease that followed him like a shadow. He didn’t return often, and it was almost never of his own volition. More often that not he was nudged, prompted or outright dragged back home by the desires of someone – or something – else. Roxas, Xion and Naminé had all dragged him back over the years in their desire to discover their distant origins. After her first visit, Xion said she felt closer to both Sora and Kairi after dipping her toes in the waters surrounding Play Island. If nothing else, she finally understood why she liked seashells so much.

Kairi could have flown herself here, but even in spite of the tension that had been mounting silently between them Riku was grateful that she’d accepted his offer. He had, after all, been the one to take her to Yen Sid’s tower to complete her training; it seemed somehow right that he should be the one to finally bring her back.

She was curled in the co-pilot’s seat, her head resting haphazardly against her palm while her sharp eyes picked out the stars and shapes that flew past the cockpit. Riku found himself stealing more glances than he needed to, his eyes lingering on something new every time. The hollows of her cheeks, or the shadow over her eyes, or the tightness in her expression. Most notably, he couldn’t ignore just how studiously she was avoiding looking back at him.

It had been almost a week since she had awoken, and in that time she had barely spoken to anyone aside from Axel and Naminé. Three days after waking Mickey had brought her up to speed with their plan, and Riku had been surprised when she had objected.

“We won’t win against all of them,” she’d said stubbornly. “They’re too strong.”

“Well y’see we thought about that,” Mickey countered, “which is why we’re taking as many people as we can. We’ll get Sora back, Kairi.”

Eventually she had given in, retreating back to the Cornerstone to gather her strength. When she hadn’t been below ground she had been in the gardens sparring with Axel, or with Roxas and Xion when they came by. Riku had watched her from the colonnade outside the throne room, struggling to match her battle-worn physique with the eager, headstrong girl he’d collected from the islands all those years ago to finally begin her training.

He wondered if she regretted it.

They landed on Play Island near the weatherworn hut that stored all manner of odds and ends; long-forgotten memories from their childhood. He spied Selphie’s old skipping rope half-buried under several deflated beach balls. Riku watched Kairi carefully from the corner of his eye. Against the backdrop of their childhood home the changes in her were more prominent than ever. It wasn’t just in how she looked but in how she carried herself. She stood tall, her hands clenched in to fists at her sides where she used to hide them mischievously behind her back. Her face was calm, impassive, with no hint of the barely-smothered grin that used to tie Riku’s stomach in knots. She walked slowly towards the hut, her steps careful and measured as the sands shifted underfoot, and her nimble fingers plucked a wooden sword from where it had been half-buried in the sand that had piled against the rotting door.

He caught it purely by reflex; it was in his hand before he even knew that she’d thrown it. He cast his eyes over it, looking at the nicks and scars it had accumulated. He remembered some of them. He’s caused more than half of them. Tides and Wakka had contributed their fair share too, but the largest collection had come from Sora’s reckless hacking and slashing. Too brutish and wild, Riku used to tease as he’d easily deflect each of Sora’s failed attacks. He’d always liked to think himself better than Sora – stronger, smarter – but in truth his height had given him an unfair advantage that Sora had refused to acknowledge.

The sound of shifting sand was his only warning. He lifted the sword and the wooden hilts collided with a thundering _CRACK_ as Kairi brought her own sword down to challenge him. Any assumptions that her strength was merely enhanced by her keyblade were quickly blown aside as he struggled to untangle the wooden blades, and it was only when she lifted her sword for another attack that he was able to regain control and dart out of the way.

“Kairi, what-” She didn’t let him finish; he was barely quick enough to leap aside as she slashed at his waist. When she jabbed towards his hip he deflected, leaving himself at an awkward angle and forcing him to roll as she made to slash at his shoulder. By the time he’d found his feet she was already at his back; he twisted, allowing her arm to run right past him. He dropped the sword in favour of grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly.

“Kairi, stop, what are you-” To her surprise she darted forwards, ducking under his hold and spinning, twisting her wrist from his grasp with practiced ease. Her sword fell in to the sand as she leapt out of his reach, spinning mid-leap so that she was facing him. She charged, fists at the ready; Riku summoned his keyblade in order to form a shield – anything to keep them apart long enough for him to figure out exactly what was going on – but before he could draw upon his magic he found himself clashing with Destiny’s Embrace. A torrent of sand and sparks whipped up around them as she continued to press the attack, leaving him with no choice but to frantically backpedal. Eventually he saw his opportunity – a flourish at the end of a combination that allowed him to skirt around her and finally plant his feet firmly in the sand.

“Kairi,” he said firmly, “what are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” she answered. “You always said we would spar one day. Today is that day.”

“I don’t think that we should,” he answered, lowing his guard by a fraction in the hopes that she would do likewise. She gripped her keyblade tighter.

“Why not? The others won’t be arriving for hours.” It might not have been so menacing if she’d said it with a smile instead of glowering at him down the length of her keyblade.

“We shouldn’t waste our strength-”

“You have no idea how much strength I have,” she hissed. She charged again, lifting her keyblade high overhead. He lifted his to block her, only to be caught off-guard as she twisted at the last second, rapping him on his hip as she barrelled past him. He blocked blindly, throwing up a shield behind him that blocked her next attack and granted him the time he needed to spin around to face her. As soon as he brought the shield down he launched himself at her, landing a series of featherlight blows that forced her to dance backwards. Eventually her blade caught his and she locked eyes with him through their tangled teeth.

“You used to hit Sora harder than this when we were kids,” she challenged. “Stop holding back.” She followed up with a volley of her own that caught him off guard and sent him stumbling through the sand. She wasn’t especially strong (not to say that she was particularly weak) but she was fast, and after several agonising moments of failing to find an opening Riku threw himself sideways in to the sand to break her endless barrage.

“Wind!” It whipped the sand around him in to a frenzy that granted him the time he needed to find his feet again. He sent the sand scattering through the air and found Kairi waiting patiently for him within a gossamer shield that surrounded her on all sides. It fell as Riku emerged and she charged again. This time he was ready; he deflected her first attack and quickly countered with three sharp thrusts. Kairi dodged the first, ducked under the second, and parried the third. Riku was quick to take back control, deftly twisting his blade around hers until he could wrench it from her grip and cast it aside.

“Kairi-”

“Light!” Her left hand fired a ball of light that struck his chest while her right reached for Destiny’s Embrace, recalling the Keyblade before it had finished falling. She muttered something under her breath and her keyblade flashed before sending another pulse of light towards him. He twisted out of its path and watched it crash in to the docks, completely unprepared for the blast from behind that would send him to his knees. He groaned and rolled on to his back, dismissing Braveheart and holding his hands up in surrender. It didn’t stop Kari from placing the tip of Destiny’s Embrace under his chin.

“Kairi, what’s gotten in to you?” Her eyes were narrowed with rage; her jaw clenched so tightly that the muscles in her neck twitch.

“You didn’t come after me.” The words were cold and clipped, forced out between clenched teeth.

“Kairi-” The keyblade pressed in to his neck and he swallowed thickly. “Sora’s mind was made up. He wanted to save you on his own-”

“I’m not talking about Sora,” she said. Her eyes were filled with burning fury that made his stomach churn painfully. “Axel told me. Naminé _showed_ me. You didn’t even _try_.” Her free hand clenched in to a trembling fist at her side. A tremor ran down the keyblade.

“Sora had already made up his mind-”

“He would have listened to you.” She took a step back, dismissing the keyblade with a sharp flick of her wrist. Anger turned to sadness as she stared down at him. “We needed you, Riku.” He sat up, rubbing at his neck and wincing at the deep welts he found there.

“Sora didn’t want any help.” She narrowed her eyes again and folded her arms.

“And when has that stopped us before?” she demanded. “I saved you from yourself when you were ready to push us both away. You didn’t want our help but we gave it anyway because that’s what friends do. I needed you, Riku, and Sora did too – even if he tried to pretend that he didn’t.”

His voice abandoned him. His throat tightened as he remembered it too vividly. _I’m nobody_ , he’d said, _just a castaway from the darkness._ But Kairi had clung to him despite his attempts to shake her off and she’d called Sora over, connecting their hearts and allowing Sora to see past the illusion of darkness that had taken over his body. Without Kairi, would he ever have returned to himself again? Sora would have let him go, ignorant of his true identity, left to wander the shadows for an eternity disguised as the Seeker of Darkness.

“I thought you were my friend.”

The words sent a dagger through his heart. Kairi continued to stare down at him, pinning him to the floor with eyes that were filled with anger and pain.

“I… Of course I’m your friend-”

“Are you?” she asked. “The last time you said more than two words to me was when you took me to Yen Sid’s tower. I know you were busy looking for Aqua, but I know that you brought us the gifts from the Good Fairies. Were you really so busy that you couldn’t even say hello?”

“You were training,” he answered. He’d hovered in the clearing, watching as she practiced magic in Merlin’s training ring, firing shards of eyes at straw-filled dummies.

“And you think I wouldn’t have stopped to see you? We had nothing but time in the chamber, a few minutes wouldn’t have made a difference. I needed you, Riku. I needed my friend.”

“You had Axel.” Her eyes narrowed and a furious tremor ran across her shoulders.

“I _had_ to make friends with Axel,” she countered. “You and Sora were too busy to visit, and Merlin was… _Merlin_. It was either make friends with Axel or spend all my time alone.”

“And do you regret becoming his friend?”

“That’s not the point! I didn’t need a new friend, I needed my old ones. I kept telling myself that you were both too busy, that you didn’t have time, that there were more important things to take care of, but then after I came back…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I barely saw you.”

“I was looking for Sora,” he said, drawing himself to his feet.

“I needed you!” she cried. “I was right there and I _needed_ you, Riku!”

“If you’d just told us what you knew about Sora-”

“I would have told _you_.” The confession caught him off-guard and his argument died in his throat. She folded her arms, holding herself tightly as she watched him closely. “Axel has only ever seen me as strong. He’s never seen me weak, not like you have. I needed someone I could be weak with.” The unspoken accusation sent a spark of rage burning through his gut, that it was somehow his fault that everything had come crashing down the way it did. He narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t act like we were that close,” he countered. “You were always closer to Sora than you were to me, even if he didn’t see it. Why do you think I fought so hard for you when we were kids? I wanted you to see me the same way you saw him, but you never did. After I fell to darkness, I was a different person.”

“We all became different people,” she said. “Does that mean we stop trying to help each other?”

He’d never stopped trying, though he supposed it was fair to say that he’d certainly redirected his efforts. Sora had always been in need of help, biting off more than he could chew and attracting the worse kind of trouble at every turn. Meanwhile Kairi had always been safe. Safe on the islands, safe in Twilight Town, safe enough in the dungeons of The World That Never Was that he’d been able to leave her there until the opportunity arose for him to save her. Safe back home again, safe with Merlin, safe with Axel… right up until she wasn’t. She’d been kidnapped and on the run and imprisoned, left to fend for herself while he was off trying to fend for Sora. Even know, when she should have been safe with Aqua and the others, she had been in more danger than any of them had realised.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured at last. “You’re right; I haven’t been the friend you needed. After I fell to darkness, after all the pain I caused, I felt… I didn’t feel worthy. I couldn’t push Sora away, no matter how hard I tried, but with you it was different. You’re pure light and I always worried that you could sense the darkness in me; that you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore. I guess it was easier to avoid it than risk finding out the truth. I didn’t realise how much you were hurting. How much you’re still hurting. I’m sorry, Kairi.” She nodded, lowering her gaze to the ground between them.

“I know things haven’t been easy for you,” she said softly. “I always tried to treat you and Sora the same when we were kids, but you were so distant sometimes and I was so scared and confused… All you ever wanted to talk about was where I had come from and I couldn’t answer any of your questions.” She paused, glancing up at him carefully before continuing.

“I couldn’t stop myself,” he murmured. “First Terra and then you… I was obsessed with the idea that there was something bigger out there, waiting for us. Look where it got me.”

“I know you’ve been through a lot, and I know I probably can’t begin to imagine half of it, but I never thought any less of you because of it.”

“Then you don’t know the whole story-”

“I know what Sora told me,” she said. “He used to tell me stories at night when I couldn’t sleep, all about the adventures you’d been on together and things you’ve done for each other. I know enough to know that it hasn’t been easy for you, but it hasn’t been easy for any of us.” He swallowed thickly over the lump in his chest.

“Will you tell me stories?” he asked. “All about the adventures you and Sora have been on since I last saw him?” She stiffened and turned away, casting her eyes over the shore. A glimmer shot across the sky; the arrival of another ship.

“One day,” she said at last. “When Sora’s home, when we’re all home, maybe we’ll tell you together. Until then…” She sighed and bowed her head, resting her hands over her heart. After a moment she straightened and glanced at him over her shoulder. “I need time, Riku, to forgive and… try to forget.” It stung but he nodded, understanding at least a little. He was grateful when she nodded in return.

“I’ll be waiting,” he said, and he truly meant it.

“I’m going to the tree,” she said as the glimmer on the horizon drew closer. “Will you let me know when everyone is here?” She didn’t wait for an answer, making it very clear that he was not welcome to join her. He watched her go, his eyes trained on her back as she picked her way across the rickety bridge that led to the small outcropping that used to be their meeting place. He watched her reach out, running her fingers over the towering trunks until she came to the crooked tree.

Sand shifted behind him as three sets of footsteps approached. Riku closed his eyes, taking a deep steeling breath and schooling his emotions before he turned to greet the newcomers. Roxas, Xion and Naminé came to a stop several paces away.

“Riku, are you okay?” Xion asked. “You look troubled.” He nodded.

“I’m all right,” he answered.

“Where’s Kairi?” asked Roxas. Riku motioned to where Kairi had settled on the sideways trunk of their crooked tree.

“She wanted some time alone,” he answered. “It’s the first time she’s been back in a while.” Xion and Roxas nodded; Naminé fixed him with a look that said quite clearly that she knew he wasn’t telling the whole story. Then again, he got the feeling that neither was she. She rested her hands over her heart, looking after Kairi with an unreadable expression.

“So what do we do now?” Xion asked.

“I guess there’s nothing to do but wait,” Roxas answered. He unzipped his cloak and let it fall in to the sand, revealing a familiar white jacket with a flash of red at the collar. He caught Riku staring at the familiar outfit and he shrugged. “What? I don’t want Sora confusing me with Ven.” Riku nodded, though his reply was cut short when a corridor of darkness unfurled several feet away. Axel emerged, his face marred with annoyance as he stalked on to the beach. Hayner, Pence and Olette followed, each taking in the beach with no small amount of awe as an amused Isa brought up the rear. The portal quickly closed behind him.

“We picked up some hitchikers,” Axel grunted, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the trio. Roxas rushed to greet them and was promptly enveloped by a tight hug from Olette.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked. Pence scratched the back of his head nervously.

“We saw Axel and Isa heading out of town and we thought we’d follow them,” he said sheepishly.

“We were gonna sneak up on them in the woods,” Hayner picked up, “but then they opened one of those portal thingies and, well, we were curious.”

“You walked headfirst in to darkness because you were curious?” Roxas asked. Hayner shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess,” he answered. “They didn’t even notice until we were halfway here and it was too late to turn back.”

“We wanted to see Kairi and make sure she’s okay,” Olette added.

“She’s just taking a bit of time for herself right now,” Naminé said, “but I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you.”

“Axel said you were all off on some big adventure today,” Pence said eagerly. Riku glanced at Axel who rolled his eyes and folded his arms with a huff.

“I told _Isa_ ,” he said. “You shouldn’t have been eavesdropping.”

“Isa, are you coming too?” Xion asked. He tilted his head.

“If you’ll have me,” he said. “I don’t have a keyblade, but I wanted to offer my services.” Riku wanted to hesitate, to argue that it wasn’t safe for him without a keyblade, but he supposed it would be an unfair argument given that Donald, Goofy and Naminé were coming too. And Isa was strong; not as strong as he had been as Saïx, perhaps, but formidable nonetheless. Riku nodded.

“We’d be glad to have your help,” he said. Isa nodded solemnly in response.

“It will make a change, fighting _for_ Sora.”

“So what happens now?” Hayner asked.

“ _Now_ we send you home while we wait for everyone else to arrive,” Axel growled. He lifted his hand to open a portal and Olette latched on to his wrist.

"Please, Axel, can’t we stay just a little while longer?” she begged. “I’d like to see more of the island, and we haven’t said hello to Kairi yet.”

“We’re already here,” Pence added, “surely a few more minutes can’t hurt.” Axel groaned and shook his arm out of Olette’s grip.

“You’ll have to ask Master Riku,” he said, nodding in Riku’s direction. “He’s in charge of those kinds of decisions.” Riku quickly found himself on the receiving end of three pleading stares and he swallowed thickly. They shouldn’t have been here in the first place, so that rule had already been broken. They already knew about other worlds (another rule gone), and there was nobody else on Play Island so there was no chance that anyone would see them… With a resigned sigh he nodded.

“Fine, but only until the others arrive,” he said. “When we leave, you go home.”

“It’s a deal!” Pence said eagerly before turning to Roxas. “Can you show us around?”

“Sure thing. Coming, guys?” The others quickly nodded and Roxas led the way. Isa and Axel followed closely behind, the latter still frustrated and the former clearly amused by the whole situation. Eventually it was just Riku and Naminé left. She placed a hand on Riku’s elbow.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said quietly. “It’ll just take time.” He simply nodded, resting his hand atop hers.

“Thanks, Naminé,” he murmured. She smiled.

“Now come on, you’re the only one of us with any real memories of this place,” she said. “A trip down memory lane could do you some good. Trust me, you’re talking to an expert.” She beamed then and he found it impossible to argue. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, finding Kairi exactly where he’d left her, before giving in and letting Naminé lead him after the others.

* * *

The sound of waves had always helped to calm her. She associated the sound with peace, with safety. With Sora. The crisp salty air was a painful comfort that soothed and stung all at once. She closed her eyes and rested her hands over her heart with a sigh.

“I’m sorry I came home without you,” she murmured.

“Not like you had a choice,” he answered. She opened her eyes, finding him leaning against the tree beside her; so real she could almost touch him. His hair swayed in the breeze as he knitted his fingers behind his head, staring out over the waves. “I’m glad you did. It’s been too long since I’ve seen the ocean.”

“You should be seeing it with your own eyes, not with mine.” He looked up at her with a pout.

“Aw c’mon, Kairi, don’t be such a downer,” he teased. “I could be not seeing it at all. I’d rather this than nothing.” They lapsed in to silence again. Kairi turned her attention back to the horizon, watching as the sun started its descent towards the water. It wouldn’t be long now.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on Riku.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting beside her now, perched on the trunk and leaning back on his hands with his gaze fixed on the ocean. She sighed.

“I want to forgive him, and I will, one day,” she said, “but he should have been there for you. He shouldn’t have let you leave like that.”

“What happened, happened,” Sora replied. “No amount of anger or bitterness is gonna change that.” She sighed and leant forwards, tucking her hands between her knees and swinging her feet back and forth.

“I know,” she whispered. She turned to him, wishing she could rest her head against his shoulder. “You know we’re coming for you. I couldn’t stop them.”

“I know,” he said. A sad smile played over his lips. “I know you tried, but they just want to help.”

“I just wish they would listen to me,” she sighed. “We’ll be lucky to get back out in one piece. I wish they’d believe me about how strong Luxu and the others really are.” Sora reached for her, his hand hovering near her shoulder. She watched it, wishing it was real.

“He’ll let you leave again,” he said at last. “Luxu needs you. He needs all of us. I just wish I knew what for.” He lowered his hand, leaning back on the trunk again as his gaze turned back out to the sea. He grimaced slightly, raising a hand to rub absently at his chest. Kairi felt it too; a sense of unease pooling in her heart.

“What’s happening to you?” she asked. He opened his mouth and promptly closed it again with a shake of his head.

“Kairi, I…” He paused. Another grimace. “I think Luxu is going to try and use me against you. I don’t know how, but I have this feeling.” She nodded.

“I figured he would try something,” she murmured. He turned to her then, fixing her with his gaze. His eyes glistened in the sunlight.

“Kairi, you know I love you. I’d never do anything to hurt you.” The statement was punctuated by a warm wash of love that poured in to her heart, filling her from head to toe until she thought she might explode. She clutched at her heart, wishing she could hold his hand instead.

“I know, Sora,” she said. “Whatever happens, whatever he makes you do, I know. And I love you, Sora, more than words could ever say.” His fingers reached out, passing through hers and connecting with her heart. She latched on to him, flooding their connection with all the love and pride and admiration she held for him.

“I know,” he murmured. The laugh that followed was a half-sob that sounded like he was choking. “Believe me, Kairi, I know. I wish you didn’t have to see me like this.”

“Like what?” He grimaced, clutching at his chest. She searched his expression. “Sora, what’s happening?” He opened his mouth and then shook his head again, unable to find the words. Kairi grit her teeth, finding their connection and pulling herself along it until she could catch a glimpse of his heart.

The darkness that had poured itself in to the hole he’d made in his heart was spreading, bringing with it an all-encompassing pain that made her blood run cold. There was a presence there – another mind reaching out to hers – and she pulled back before it could make a connection.

“He knows you’re coming,” Sora said.

“Sora, you’re-”

“Be careful, Kairi,” he pleaded. “Please. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again. Promise me that you’ll be careful.” She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, fighting against her tears. She’d cried enough.

“I promise,” she whispered. When she opened her eyes he was smiling at her, filling her heart with so much love that she couldn’t tell if it was her love for his or his for her. They were inseparable. His gaze drifted back out to the horizon, to where the sun was kissing the sea. She closed her eyes, reaching out to his heart only to meet an impenetrable wall of love and light. He refused to let her past.

“Kairi.”

She felt his fingers as they brushed against hers, warm and rough and gentle as they reached out to take her hand and squeeze it tightly. She squeezed back, clinging to the feeling of his hand in hers.

“I love you.”

He was fading. When she opened her eyes she could see through him, like stained glass. His eyes met hers a tear finally spilled down her cheek. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, unable to speak as he finally faded from view. Her fingers felt cold and empty without his. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip, slumping forwards and swallowing the sob that threatened to rise in her throat. She would not cry. Sora needed her to be strong. Sora needed her.

Her phone chirped in her pocket. She scrubbed the tear from her cheek and read the message from Naminé.

_Everyone’s here._

She took a deep breath and dropped down from the tree, slipping the phone back in to her pocket as she glanced back to the shore. Terra, Roxas and Riku were standing near the huts, deep in conversation. Naminé and Xion were crouched by the shore, pointing at shells. Ven was with Donald and Goofy near a mound of sand; Ven was apologising profusely while Goofy was holding on to Donald who was waving his staff wildly in Ven’s face. Axel and Isa stood nearby, watching the exchange, while Hayner, Pence and Olette were putting the finishing touches on their sand sculpture. Aqua and Mickey were strolling slowly along the shore, toes touching the water. They would be the first to spot Kairi walking back along the bridge; Mickey offered her a big smile when he caught her eye. By the time she stepped on to the beach the others had gathered around. Hayner, Pence and Olette had made their way to the front of the group, and Olette threw her arms around Kairi in a tight hug.

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” she said. Kairi returned the hug gratefully.

“Roxas told us what happened,” said Hayner. “I’m not sure I understood it all but it sounded pretty bad.” Pence nodded.

“We knew you wouldn’t be down for long,” he cheered. Olette finally let go and Kairi gave them all a smile.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Hayner said with a grin. Olette took Kairi’s hand gently.

“Kairi, are you sure you’re ready for this?” she asked. “It sounds dangerous.”

“You could always come and hang out with us until it’s all over,” Pence offered.

“Thank you, but I need to go. Sora’s counting on us.” The others seemed to stir slightly at the sound of his name, sharing glances and silent exchanges. Axel stretched dramatically.

“All right, you three, you’ve said hello,” he said, “now it’s time to go home.” He flicked his fingers and Kairi tried not to grimace at the wave of darkness that preceded the portal.

“But, Axel-” Olette began.

“No buts, we had a deal,” he said. “When we leave you go home, and we’ll be leavin’ any minute. Scram.” Olette pouted but did as she was told, dragging the two reluctant boys along with her.

“Good luck with… whatever you’re up to,” she called over her shoulder. “We’ll be rooting for you!”

“Make sure to bring Sora with you next time you visit!” Pence called as Olette dragged him through the portal. Kairi forced a smile as she waved them off. She doubted they would be bringing Sora home today, no matter how much she wished for it. A warm hand found hers as Naminé stepped up beside her. Naminé’s heart reached out to hers as she squeezed Kairi's fingers. _It’s going to be okay_ , it said. _We’ll get through this_.

As the portal closed her eyes landed on Isa. He met her gaze and she forced herself not to run, squeezing Naminé’s hand tightly as she focused on the sharp green of his eyes.

“Isa,” she began, fighting to keep her voice level, “you’re coming with us?” He nodded, stepping forwards through the others and tilting his head towards her.

“I know that our past together has been… less than pleasant,” he began, “but I would like to make amends for it. I’m sorry for everything that has occurred between us.” He rested his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Kairi swallowed past the lump in her throat, aware of everyone watching her closely. Riku’s gaze was especially prominent – she felt it burning in to the back of her head.

“Thank you, Isa,” she said. “I accept your apology and I’m glad that you’re helping us fight for Sora. Maybe one day we could even be friends.” Isa stiffened. Axel smiled from ear to ear. Riku made a strange, stifled noise somewhere behind her. Eventually Isa straightened and lifted his gaze.

“I’d like that,” he said with a gentle smile. He was handsome when he smiled, Kairi thought; it made such a change to the scowl she had always seen him with.

“Well, fellas, this is it,” Mickey said, a hint of nervous excitement in his voice. “Is everyone ready?”

They weren’t ready. None of them were. She wished she could make them listen but it seemed her story had fallen on deaf ears. They were filled with hope, with the power of friendship, determined that they would come home with Sora no matter the odds. And so she smiled and nodded, clutching tightly at Naminé’s hand one last time before pulling away. Naminé handed over her cloak; it felt cold and heavy on her shoulders as she zipped it up before launching her keyblade in to the air.

 _Hold on Sora,_ she thought, reaching out towards him. _We’re coming._


	14. Seven and Thirteen

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN | SEVEN AND THIRTEEN**

* * *

The Keyblade Graveyard was just as cold and haunted as Kairi remembered. She closed her eyes and stifled a shiver that threatened to run the length of her spine as she reached out with her senses. There was a darkness here, lying in wait for them. She forced out a steady breath as the others arrived, disembarking from ships or dropping from their gliders. Aqua, Terra and Ven stayed in their armour, helmets tucked under their arms as they gazed at their surroundings.

“Where to now, Kairi?” Axel asked. She kept her eyes on the barren landscape ahead as she felt them all fall in behind her.

“Nowhere,” she answered. “They know we’re here.”

True to her word a swirling vortex of darkness appeared before them and Luxu emerged, a smug grin plastered over his face as he spread his arms wide to greet them.

“Well hey there, poppet! Glad to see you up and about again. Y’know for a minute there we thought we’d lost you.” Kairi remained silent and he arched an eyebrow in response. “Not talking today? That’s a shame. Still, not like you need to host any introductions. I know all of your friends already.”

“I see you are no less arrogant than before,” Isa sneered. Luxu grinned.

“Y’know, I was really hoping you would switch sides,” he retorted. “It’ll be nice to see what you’re really made of. How about we find out whether you really deserved being Xemnas’ right-hand man.”

“As opposed to who? You?” he asked. “You were an arrogant upstart-”

“Careful,” he warned with a smirk. “We’re just making small talk. Save the insults for the real fight.”

“Where is Sora?” Ven demanded.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to Sora soon enough," he said. "First, I want to introduce you to _my_ friends.” The still swirling portal behind him seemed to pulse ominously, emitting a belch of darkness that made Kairi’s stomach bubble. The Apprentices emerged one by one as Luxu introduced them by name.

Ira came first. He towered over Luxu; the silver hair of his unicorn mask danced in the breeze as he emerged, clad in his blue and white robes. The golden trim gleamed as the purple gems danced. Aced followed close behind, the eyes of his bear mask glowing sickly yellow. He was a broad man, dressed in brown robes with a black trim. His golden tassels glinted as he fell in beside Ira. Gula took his place on Luxu’s other side, his leopard mask peering out from beneath the pale yellow hood of his cloak. Like Aced, the trim of his robes was black, but his gems and tassels were bright blue. The final introduction was for Invi, the only female apprentice. She was dressed in blue from head to toe, her hood pulled down low in order to conceal the snake-like mask that hid her face. Her robes were trimmed in gold, like Ira’s, but her gems and tassels were pale blue.

All in all, the five of them weren’t particularly frightening. Kairi could almost sense the others as they examined them closely, no doubt underestimating them just like Sora had. Kairi wished she didn’t know just how strong they truly were. She felt Aced’s eyes on her and she shivered; no doubt he could taste her fear.

Luxu folded his arms and narrowed his good eye, muttering under his breath as he pointed to each of his opponents in turn like he was counting. When he was done he held his chin with a thoughtful smirk.

“Well isn’t this interesting?” he said at last. “Last time we were here, there were thirteen of us against seven of you. Now it’s thirteen of _you_ , against seven of _us_. Destiny’s got a weird sense of humour, don’t you think?”

“There are only five of you,” Roxas pointed out. “You’re two short.” Kairi’s heart leapt to her throat. She closed her eyes, reaching for Sora, only to find… nothing. The emptiness on the other side of their connection gave her more cause for fear than all five of the wielders standing across from her. She searched her own heart, relieved to find the shard of Sora’s still safe and sound. Luxu laughed and she forced her eyes open again.

“Oh yeah, about them,” he said. “See I didn’t think they’d need an introduction as you’ve already met them.” The swirl of green fire was accompanied by a sickening jolt of darkness that left Kairi breathless as an all-too familiar figure emerged from the flames.

“Maleficent!” Riku was angry. Donald, Goofy and Mickey were horrified. Terra was furious. The others remained silent, watching her closely as she smiled at them.

“Why, I’m so glad you remember me,” she said, her voice dripping venom as she stared at them each in turn. Her eyes settled on Aqua, Terra and Ven and her smile soured. “I had been told that you had all returned from your misadventures. How disappointing. You especially, Terra. A shame that you chose to quell the powers of darkness rather than embrace them. You could have been so much _more_.” Terra glowered in response.

“I’m more than enough with the powers of light,” he answered curtly. Maleficent sniffed.

“Suit yourself.”

“That still leaves you one short,” said Riku. His face was calm but his hands were clenched in to fists. She wondered if he’d figured it out too. Perhaps they all had. She felt Axel and Naminé step closer towards her, the former placing himself at her side whilst the latter stood at her back, clutching her hand tightly. Luxu grinned at them. Kairi squeezed back.

“Don’t worry, he’s here too.”

The portal pulsed and a shadow emerged; a shadow in the shape of Sora. His body was black from head to toe, save for two yellow, glowing eyes. Darkness seeped off him in wisps that rose like steam, dissipating in to the air around him. He scrambled on all fours, taking his place in line opposite Maleficent where he crouched – one hand on the floor for balance and the other drawn back, ready to strike. Kairi’s whole body ached, her stomach twisted in agony, and when the shadow’s eyes met hers she swallowed bile.

_I’d never do anything to hurt you._

“Sora!” Riku cried. Several others called his name. Naminé let out out a sob. Kairi reached for him again, a hand clutched over her heart as she sought out his connection only to be met with that same hollow emptiness.

“Don’t worry,” Donald huffed. “He does this sometimes. He’ll cool off in a minute or two, right Goofy?” Goofy nodded, but his eyes were wide and filled with terror. Luxu laughed.

“Oh sure, that’s how it started,” said Luxu, “but you see now I have _this_.” He dipped a hand inside his cloak and emerged with a glass jar. A crystalline heart floated in the middle, spinning lazy circles and emitting gentle pulses of light like a heartbeat. It turned around and Kairi saw the space where a chunk of the heart was missing. “There is no heart left in Sora, and so long as it stays that way he is stuck in this form, fully under my control.”

Sora bobbed from side to side, his eyes twitching this way and that as the darkness continue to pour off him. Kairi turned on her heel, tugging Naminé closer to Axel.

“Get her out of here,” she ordered. He nodded and flicked his fingers, only to come up empty. He tried again and again, each attempt as unsuccessful as the last. Luxu laughed.

“Don’t bother,” he called. “You’re not leaving until we get what we want, and we’re not interested in her. We’re interested in you, Princess. Or, rather, what’s in your heart.” She stiffed and turned slowly back to Luxu who grinned malevolently at her.

“Haven’t you done enough damage to her heart already?” Ven snapped.

“Weren’t you listening? We want what’s inside it. See poppet here is looking after a fragment of dear old Sora’s heart, and we kinda need it.”

“Why?” Riku asked.

“That’s for us to know,” he said. “You’d find out a lot faster if poppet just gave it up, but somehow I don’t see that happening.”

“Not a chance,” Kairi answered. He folded his arms.

“Yeah, I thought as much,” he said. “Looks like we’re gonna have to take it by force.”

“Well good luck trying,” Ven spat. “You’re outnumbered.”

“Seven of you beat thirteen of us,” Luxu said. “I’m just sayin’ that I wouldn’t bet against those odds, especially when only twelve of you are actually fighting.” Kairi stepped closer to Naminé and felt Axel and Roxas do the same.

“Let her go!” cried Roxas.

“Y’know, I don’t think I will,” Luxu replied. “You’re the ones who brought her here, so you can be the ones to look out for her. You do outnumber us, after all. I’m sure one of you can stay by her side.”

“I’ll do it,” Xion said firmly before anyone could stop her. Roxas made to object but she cut him off before he’d barely opened his mouth. “Help Axel protect Kairi.”

“Tell you what,” Luxu began with a grin, “why don’t we take this slow? Ira, would you like to start us off?” Ira nodded solemnly and stepped forwards. The horn of his unicorn mask gleamed as his keyblade appeared, a sleek silver-white shaft with a black handle.

“Summon your weapons,” Ira commanded, holding his keyblade level. Kairi wanted nothing more than to turn and run, and it took everything she had to stand her ground and call Destiny's Embrace in to her hand. She locked eyes with Sora, wishing he was by her side as Ira charged. Riku rushed out to meet him and their blades clashed with a deafening _CLANG_. Ira was the first to recover, pulling back with one hand while the other blasted Riku in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. Mickey was by his side in a heartbeat, circling around Riku as he fired time magic at Ira who deftly sidestepped the attack. With a flick of his wrist he conjured pillars of light that sprouted from the ground around Mickey and Riku. As soon as they were formed Ira made a slicing motion with his keyblade, shattering the pillars and sending the shards hurtling towards Riku and Mickey. Aqua charged towards them, throwing burst of magic towards them which formed a shield in the nick of time, though it quickly shattered under the pressure.

“Aced,” Luxu called, “you’re up.” Aced stormed forwards, catching Aqua’s charge and easily throwing her off-course. She skidded through the dirt and rolled to her feet, only to be caught off-guard as he slammed his keyblade to the floor and created a fissure that made the ground underfoot tremble. The blade’s black teeth, curved like a crescent, gleamed as he charged towards her. He was intercepted by Earthshaker which span across his path from Terra’s well-timed throw. Terra charged forwards to reclaim his keyblade and he brought it down on Aced with a guttural roar. Aced merely snarled and deflected the attack before landing a powerful blow that left Terra staggering.

“Your turn, Gula.” Gula summoned is blade – teeth like lightning that danced down the shaft and split to form a jagged, electric guard – and darted forwards, the gleaming eyes of his leopard mask fixed on Terra. He was fast but Ven was faster; he barrelled in to Gula and the two went tumbling through the dirt. Donald and Goofy were at his side in an instant; Donald sent several blasts of fire towards Gula who danced nimbly out of the way as Goofy hauled Ven to his feet. Gula charged again, knocking Donald aside with ease before setting his sights on Goofy who turned at the last second, blocking the attack with his shield. Luxu grinned.

“Invi, why don’t you join them?” Invi stepped forwards, keyblade in hand. It was long and delicate; grey and navy at its core and decorated with silver swirls and leaves. Roxas shared a nod with Axel before sprinting forwards, his keyblade emitting several sharp blasts of ice as he charged. Invi sliced through the air with her keyblade and the icicles melted, turning to water that fell to the ground with a small _splash_. She retaliated with a powerful gust of wind that send Roxas spiralling in to the air with a surprised yell, tumbling higher and higher.

“Roxas!” Axel called, ready to charge. Isa gripped his shoulder tightly.

“Stay here,” he ordered. His lunatic claymore appeared with a flash and he charged, circling the blade over his head and swinging at Invi. She barely flinched as he approached, waiting until the last second to summon a wall of ice at her side to block the blade. The claymore stuck fast, leaving Isa completely vulnerable as she began a sequence of powerful blows that sent him staggering backwards. Roxas tumbled to the ground behind her and dragged himself to his feet only to be blasted back down by a burst of lightning from her free hand.

“Enough of this,” Maleficent hissed. She raised her staff high overhead and the orb began to glow a sickening green. Kairi placed herself infront of Naminé while Xion moved to stand should to shoulder with Axel who had dropped in to a crouch, ready to strike. Maleficent slammed her staff against the ground, sending a shockwave of darkness out in to the dirt. At once the heartless began to rise in droves; shadows and darkballs and soldiers interspersed with large bodies and phantoms.

“Naminé-” Xion began.

“I can make a shield,” she said firmly. “Go, protect Kairi.” She danced back then, crouching low to the ground and spreading her hands wide to form a bubble-like shield. The heartless were turning towards them, their beady eyes glistening hungrily as they started to charge.

“Axel!” Xion snapped.

“Gotcha!” Axel replied. They took up positions again, leaving Kairi trapped between them and Naminé’s shield. She gripped Destiny’s Embrace tightly as they clashed with the first heartless, dispatching them with ease, but it wasn’t long until the shadows started attacking from the side. Kairi grit her teeth, her knuckles white as she looked at the oncoming hoarde.

“Kairi,” Namine called, “I’m going to try and strengthen your connection to Sora. Maybe if you can reach him, you can break Luxu’s control over him.” Kairi nodded, throwing her own shield over Naminé’s before turning to face the heartless.

“Light!” It blossomed in the air around her, forming stars that fell like meteors to obliterate the heartless below. She darted forwards, lashing out to protect Xion’s blind spot as a shadow leapt for her head. With her free hand she summoned a wall of ice by Axel’s side to intercept a charging large body. It hit the wall headfirst and rebounded, stunned long enough for Kairi to dart over and finish it off. She threw her healing magic wide, wrapping it around Axel and Xion who thanked her before darting forwards for their next opponents. Kairi swung her keyblade wide, knocking back several smaller shadows as she sought out the next threat. A darkball hovered several feet away, its beady eyes trained on her as it released a belch of darkness that flew straight for her. She blocked it, letting it dissipate against her keyblade, but in her moment of distraction the darkball had disappeared. She felt it behind her, heard its snarl, and threw herself forward to avoid its gleaming teeth.

“Ice!” The shard slipped through the darkball’s open jaw and speared it through. It emitted a final wheeze as it faded like smoke to reveal the incoming phantom behind it. The heartless looked like a ragged cloak worn by an invisible figure, and its tattered claw-like hand reached for her as it approach. Kairi crouched low, waiting until it was in range before she leapt high in to the air to bring her keyblade crashing down across the heartless’ back. It twisted with a roar, swiping at her as it passed. She deflected the blow more out of luck than skill. She landed and rolled to avoid a leaping shadow. The phantom span to face her, its robe fluttering open to reveal the glowing orb at its core. It was glowing red, but by the time her fire attack had reached it the orb had shifted to yellow. She cursed under her breath, watching the phantom carefully as its hands shifted. Its fingers twitched and danced as it formed a sphere between its palms which grew and grew until the phantom pushed it forwards. Kairi darted aside to dodge the attack but found herself in the path of a barrelling large body that caught her off-guard and sent her flying back in to the path of the phantom’s sphere.

It sent an icy chill coursing through her body. Her limbs felt like lead and she tumbled to the ground, unable to catch herself. Her head hit the floor and for a moment the world was lost behind a blinding flash of pain. She winced, curling in on herself as exhaustion set in. The phantom hovered nearby, fingers dancing, and Kairi groaned. The phantom was draining her energy, but it wouldn’t last long. Sora had told her about these heartless; the effects were awful but temporary. She threw up a shield and buried her face in her knees, waiting for it to pass. At long last she felt warmth creeping back in to her limbs and she sighed with relief.

“Heal!” It wiped the last of the chill from her fingers and replaced the strength the phantom had stolen. She dropped the shield and rolled back to her feet, fixing the phantom in her sights as she unleashed a barrage of fire that took to its robes. The heartless went up in flames, emitting a terrifying shriek as it arched back. The orb at its centre shifted to white and Kairi sent a beam of light lancing towards it chest, silencing it.

She glanced around, taking stock of the fight. She could still hear Axel and Xion but she could no longer see them. She assumed they were in the middle of the nearest cluster of heartless. She could hear the others too – Riku’s bellowing roar, Aqua’s shout, Roxas’ yell – but they too were lost somewhere in the swathes of heartless. Kairi found an ether in her pocket and swallowed it in a single gulp as she turned back to check on Naminé.

Her eyes were wide, tears racing down her cheeks. Her hands were clamped over her mouth in horror as she stared at something unseen. Both shields had fallen, leaving her completely exposed, which might not have been a problem were it not for the hulking figure slowly making his way towards her. Aced, keyblade in hand, the gleaming eyes of his bear mask fixed firmly on Kairi.

“No!” she cried. A formless blast of magic struck Naminé from behind and she slumped to the ground as Aced brought his keyblade high overhead. Kairi’s heart raced, she would never reach Naminé in time to pull her to safety. Aced slammed his blade in the ground at his feet, splitting the dirt and starting a crevice that raced towards Naminé.

“Wind!” Kairi bellowed. The gust was just enough to toss Naminé to the side, out of the way of the fissure, but it left Kairi with no time to defend herself. The ground fell away as she jumped, leaving her at less than half-power as the ground opened up below. She floundered for several seconds, panicked and desperately trying to form a plan. She threw her hand out to create an icy path that sprouted from the ground and came up to catch her. She slid to safety with such speed that she couldn’t stop, and she went sprawling through the dirt until she bumped in to something tall and firm.

“And here I thought I’d have to plan some complicated scheme to get you on your own. Y’know, princess, sometimes you make it too easy.” She lashed out blindly and Luxu leapt back, giving her enough room to stand. She held her keyblade level, aware of the tremors running down her arm at the effort.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“You know why,” he said. “I need the missing piece of Sora’s heart.”

“But _why?”_

“So that Sora can fulfil his destiny,” Luxu answered. He folded his arms with a smirk. “This all could’ve been avoided if he’d just been a good little boy like he was told, but no… Sora had to be, well, _Sora_.” Kairi pressed her free hand over her heart and glared.

“You’ll never take it from me,” she hissed. Luxu chuckled.

“Don’t worry, princess, I don’t plan to. I figured I’d let Sora take it for himself.” He stepped aside to reveal Sora waiting behind him, dripping darkness and poised ready to strike. His beady eyes landed on hers and she felt her heart stop.

 _If I can reach him, I can set him free_ , she thought. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all. Hollow Bastion was so long ago but she could still remember it so clearly; watching the shadow approaching her so nervously, feeling so sure in the knowledge that it was Sora – her Sora – just waiting for the light.

Sora charged, leaving wisps of darkness on his wake, and she drew herself up tall. Destiny’s Embrace fell away in a shower of sparks and she spread her arms wide, reaching her heart out to his. This had to work. It _had_ to-

Gold eyes flickered green and Sora skidded to a halt several paces away. She watched the battle raging in his eyes – flashing gold and green as he fought for control. She took a step closer and he shied away.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, reaching for him. “It’s going to be okay. Come back to me, Sora.” Green eyes turned to blue for the briefest moment, filling her with such hope she thought she might explode. She took another step closer, holding her hand out towards him. Luxu chuckled.

“How cute.”

It was all the warning she got. Sora’s eyes gleamed yellow and he barrelled towards her, closing the distance between them in a single bound. Claw-like fingers swiped at her, the darkness and the light colliding with such force that she was flung back. Her body went limp with shock as she flew threw the air, unable to take her eyes off Sora. Beady yellow eyes watched her go as he bobbed from side to side, crouching down again. Voices called her name.

She hit the ground hard; the force knocked the wind from her lungs as she slowly rolled to a stop. She pushed herself up on shaking elbows, placing a hand over her heart where Sora had struck her. Her fingers came away sticky, covered in blood, and acrid bile rose in her throat. Her side ached. She couldn’t catch her breath. She looked up; the world was spinning. Voices were calling to her from all sides, but she couldn’t see them. The heartless had formed a ring around her, keeping the others at bay and leaving her alone with Sora who was charging again.

“Sora, please…” She tried to stand but the world span and she tilted back in to the dirt. Sora was quickly closing in on her, scrambling towards her. Her heart leapt to her throat. “Sora, _please!_ ” Her cries went unanswered as Sora continued to charge, leaping high in the air, his blood-stained claws gleaming as he brought them down towards her. Kairi closed her eyes, screaming his name and hoping for a miracle.

The blow never came. She heard a low growl followed by frantic scrabbling but she remained untouched. A sudden pressure in her chest made her gasp and her eyes flew open.

She was surrounded by darkness. The heartless had formed a shield around her, their bodies twisting and writhing together. Sora was attacking from the outside, trying to claw his way through, but for every heartless he destroyed another appeared to take its place.

It didn’t make any sense. The heartless were under Maleficent’s control, and she was most definitely on Luxu’s side. Part of her hoped that perhaps it was Sora – that somehow in this strange form he was able to reach out and take control – but that didn’t seem likely based on how desperately he was trying to destroy them. Kairi reached out, hand trembling as she reached towards the nearest shadow. It turned sharply and she recoiled with a gasp; this wasn’t a heartless. Its face was sharp and tinted purple, its nose sharp and pointed. Two jagged antenna rose from either side of its head, falling backwards instead of forwards, and its glowing red eyes blinked slowly at her once – twice – before it turned back to the wall of bodies to fill a gap caused by its destroyed neighbour. Kairi’s heart ached.

_You have to run._

The voice echoed inside her head, louder than her own thoughts. She swallowed a scream, searching wildly for the source, but all she found were the not-heartless (familiar, so familiar) surrounding her – protecting her – on all sides.

“I can’t,” she said. “Sora-”

 _You can’t help Sora right now_ , the voice retorted sharply. It was a male voice, familiar in a way that made her shudder. So close to being right that it sounded wrong. _If you don’t leave, he’ll only do something that you’ll both regret._

The voice was right, of course. She glanced down at the weeping lines across her chest. The front of her pink dress was stained crimson. Sora would already regret that. He lamented enough over all the marks that other people had given her; she didn’t know how he would cope with the thought of having scarred her himself. She winced as a jolt of pain ran through her heart. Another hole appeared in the wall and more creatures emerged to fill it.

“How can I get out?” she asked. “Luxu has us trapped.”

 _You try one option and accept defeat when it doesn’t work?_ the voice scoffed. _Your friend couldn’t open the Lanes Between, but that doesn’t mean you can’t fly out of here. He has a barrier around this world but you can break it, and when you do your friends will be free to follow._

“How do you know for sure?” she asked.

 _I saw him create it_ , the voice answered. _Now get ready to run. One… Two… THREE_

The creatures launched themselves away from her, swarming Sora and holding him back. Kairi didn’t hesitate; she scrambled to her feet and took off running.

“Luxu!” she head Invi cry. She launched Destiny’s Embrace in to the air, sending it spiralling up in to the clouds. Luxu laughed.

“Let her go,” he shouted. “I wanna see how this plays out.” The heartless parted before her and she spied Naminé, lying still in the dirt. Kairi changed her course, snatching Naminé in to her arms and leaping over the crevice. Her glider swooped underneath her and she held on as best she could, draping Naminé over the handlebars as she pointed her glider towards the sky. She felt Luxu’s barrier approaching and she held a hand out in front of her.

“LIGHT!”

A gossamer wall appeared for the briefest moment as the beam of light hit before it shattered like glass. Kairi pressed her glider forwards, slipping in to the Lanes Between and leaving Luxu’s surprised laughter far behind.


	15. Familiar Faces

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN | FAMILIAR FACES**

* * *

They hadn’t said where they would rally if they had to retreat.

In hindsight, Disney Castle might have been the more obvious option. It was where the plan had been made. Even Destiny Islands might have been a clearer choice; to return back to where they’d set out from.

But Kairi had chosen the Land of Departure. It was comforting and familiar and almost like home. Plus she had been counting on the supplies in her room, buried in the bottom draw of her dresser, only to come up short as she finally stood outside it with Naminé in her arms. The battered door had been taken off its hinges and propped up against the wall. Pieces of the destroyed dresser had been stacked in the far corner of the room and her stash of supplies was gone. It hadn’t occurred to her that the others would have had to fight past her barricade to reach her. She wondered how much worse it had looked before someone had been in to tidy it all up.

She placed Naminé on the bed and reached in to her pocket. Empty. The potions must have been destroyed during her fall. It didn’t matter. She slid down to sit beside the bed, resting heavily against it. Naminé had woken up during their flight from the graveyard only to be overcome by exhaustion compounded with the lingering darkness in the Lanes Between and had promptly drifted off again. She didn’t need healing, only rest. As for Kairi… she was too numb to know what she needed.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Her hands felt too heavy to reach it. It stopped for a while and then started again. Slowly she fished it out just in time to miss Axel’s third call. She stared down at the screen, feeling her head loll heavily forwards. It was a struggle to stay awake. The phone chirped with a message from Axel.

_Where are you?_

Slowly she typed out her response. Her fingers left smears across the screen.

_Land of Departure_

She must have dozed off because it felt like no time at all before she heard Axel’s thundering footsteps. He appeared in the doorway and his face paled several shades as when he saw her.

She wondered how bad she looked.

He got to work immediately, falling to his knees beside her and handing her two hi-potions and an elixir before casting a healing spell for good measure. She winced as she felt the skin on her chest knit back together. Axel ripped the hem of his shirt and summoned a ball of ice, wrapping it in the fabric before passing a wash of flame of it. He used the warm, damp cloth to mop up the worst of the blood.

“Kairi, are you okay?” he asked as he gently dabbed at her neck to wash away the last of it. She looked up at him, mouth open but unable to find the words. Eventually she shook her head. He settled beside her, looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She collapsed against him, feeling the potions running their course through her body. They flushed the lead from her limbs and cleared the fog in her mind, but they couldn’t shift the weight in her heart.

“I’m so sorry about Sora,” Axel said softly. “You know he didn’t mean it. He wouldn’t-”

“I know,” she said softly.

_I’d never do anything to hurt you._

She lifted her fingers to her chest. The wounds were gone, leaving little more than pale lines across her skin, but she could still feel them. Worse still she could feel sorrow radiating from the shard of Sora’s heart, too small to truly comprehend what had happened but big enough to know it was Very Very Bad and Definitely Not Good. And there was that weight; an unfamiliar sensation that she couldn’t find a name for, burrowing deep in to her heart. Axel squeezed her tightly.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked. She shook her head.

“I just need to rest.” He hesitated; she felt it in the stiffness of his shoulders. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze. “I’ll be all right, I just need time.” He nodded slowly and squeezed her tightly.

“I’ll take Naminé-”

“Leave her be, she won’t be out for long,” she murmured.

“You can’t rest there-”

“I’ve slept on worse floors.” She offered him a half smile but knew immediately that she had missed the mark; if anything his frown only deepened. She sighed. “Please, Axel, I don’t want to move just yet. When Naminé wakes up she can help me.” At long last he nodded, offering her a tired smile.

“I’ll let everyone know that you’re here and you’re safe,” he said, standing slowly. “Call me if you need anything, okay? I’ll be downstairs.” She nodded, sending him on his way with a murmured thanks. She wished they hadn’t had to destroy the door.

Not long after his footsteps had faded and she’d heard the distant whine of a door, Naminé shifted. Kairi lifted herself up to her knees, watching as Naminé grimaced and slowly peeled her eyes open.

“Hey, Naminé,” Kairi said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but okay I think,” she answered. She sat up slowly, eyes glancing down to Kairi’s chest. The wounds on her chest might have closed and the blood washed from her skin, but it lingered in dark rivers across the front of her dress. Naminé was quick to keep her cool. “What about you?” she asked calmly.

“I’m…” She couldn’t lie to Naminé (even if she could, Naminé would see right through her in a heartbeat). Naminé sat up and shuffled aside, pressing herself against the wall and patting the space next to her in the bed. Slowly Kairi moved to sit beside her and Naminé knitted their fingers together tightly.

“What happened?” Naminé asked.

“Sora… he…” Her throat tightened around the words and she closed her eyes, letting her head loll back against the headboard. Naminé squeezed her hand gently.

“Do you want to show me instead?” she asked quietly. Kairi nodded and she heard Naminé take a calming breath before she felt her presence pressing against Kairi’s heart. She tried not to watch as Naminé replayed the memory of the afternoon, focusing instead on the memory of Naminé. Eyes wide, hands clasped over her mouth in horror. Kairi checked over her shoulder instinctively, though everything behind her was little more than a blur that vaguely resembled a battle. Naminé hadn’t noticed Aced creeping up behind her and yet she seemed utterly horrified by… _something_ …

When it was over Kairi opened her eyes to find Naminé watching her carefully, her trembling fingers still laced with Kairi’s.

“Kairi, I’m so sorry,” she whimpered. Kairi squeezed gently.

"Did you manage to make a connection to Sora?" she asked before Naminé could press her further. Naminé’s face paled and she opened her mouth slightly, though seemed to change her mind. She closed it again and shook her head.

“No, I… I couldn’t reach him.” She lowered her gaze to Kairi’s chest, reaching her free hand to press her fingers over Kairi’s heart with a frown. “Something’s different. Something… something’s wrong.” She nodded slowly.

“I know. I can feel it.” She swallowed thickly, lowering her gaze to Naminé’s slender fingers. “But I’m scared that if I try and find out what it is, I won’t wake up again.”

“I’ll be right here if you want to give it a try,” Naminé offered. “I’ll keep watch over you, and if anything goes wrong I’ll call Axel.” Kairi circled her thumb thoughtfully, pursing her lips from one side to the other as she considered it. With Naminé’s ability to connect their hearts, she would be able to tell in an instant if something went wrong. And even if she did dip in to the Realm of Sleep, perhaps she could search for Sora if he was lingering there. It didn’t seem so scary now that she had an escape plan.

“You’ll only call Axel?” Kairi asked. Naminé smiled.

“I have a very incriminating picture of him dressed up in ribbons and lace,” she said with a barely-smothered smile. “If he doesn’t come alone, then he might just find that I’ve _accidentally_ sent it to everyone…” Kairi found herself smiling at the thought.

“You’ll have to show me one day,” she said.

“Maybe later,” she answered. “First we need to find out what’s happened to you.”

They shuffled around a while to try and find a comfortable position. Sitting with their backs to the wall might have worked were it not for the protruding windowsill that was too high to rest on and too low to rest under. Sitting up against the headboard was fine when they were both awake, but it was too cramped for them to risk Kairi falling asleep and tilting the wrong way. Eventually Naminé pressed herself towards the wall to give Kairi enough room to shimmy down the bed and rest her head on her pillow. Once she was settled Naminé repositioned herself to get more comfortable, sitting up against the headboard with one hand holding Kairi’s and the other absently stroking Kairi’s hair. Kairi closed her eyes, losing herself in the gentle, repetitive motion, and before long she felt the familiar weightless sensation of falling towards her heart station.

There was still a ways to go until it would be fully healed but Kairi was relieved to see visible improvement, though there had been some notable changes. She still stood in the middle, head bowed, but now her hands were spread wide – her right held Destiny’s Embrace whilst her left was curled loosely around a ball of light. The outer ring was complete once more, though the circles that were missing had been replaced with gleaming crowns. Four circles sat around her head now instead of three; Sora’s was still the most prominent and the closest to her head, mirrored by Naminé on the opposite side, but below them now sat a likeness of Axel and a smaller silhouette of Riku, the only one of the four who was facing away from her. There were very few fissures left now as the majority had been knitted together with threads of light that glistened like scars.

But none of these details seemed to be the source of her discomfort. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her senses. It didn’t take long to find the darkness – a sickly presence that didn’t belong, though it was difficult to discern its motives. It seemed almost to be hiding, evading her as best it could. She probed towards the shard of Sora’s heart, finding it safe and secure and completely untouched, which only made her frown. If this wasn’t some sneaky play for Sora’s heart, then what was it? She honed in on the dark presence, probing it from all sides. It was an impressive entity made up almost entirely of negativity; worry and despair, loneliness and bitter sadness. She latched on to it, forcing it out of hiding. She felt it speeding towards her and she summoned her keyblade, twisting at the last moment to stare down the shaft at the intruder.

“I should have known I couldn’t hide from you.”

It was Sora, and yet it wasn’t. His hair was black like tar and the spikes in his hair were sharper. Yellow eyes gleamed where they should have been blue, looking so out of place in a face that was so similar to Sora’s. His gaze glanced down to the keyblade before jumping back to her face and he released a dangerous chuckle.

“That’s right, you never saw my face, did you?” He smirked. “Well let me tell you, yours is a picture.”

The voice clicked in to place. In an instant she was flung back to her first visit to the Keyblade Graveyard; to the strange boy in the mask. She glared at him.

“Vanitas,” she hissed. “What are you doing here?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Is that any sort of thanks for saving your life?” he asked. Kairi frowned, trying to figure out when he had ever… Oh.

“Those shadows-”

“The Unversed,” he supplied.

“You were controlling them. Why?”

“You really have to ask?” She pressed the keyblade in to his neck and he rolled his eyes. “Fine. If I hadn’t intervened, Sora would have done something you both would have regretted. I was the only one who could stop that from happening.”

“But why?” she pressed. “Why intervene at all?” Vanitas’ jaw clenched and his hands curled in to frustrated fists at his sides. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something, mulling it over in his head before finally saying it out loud.

“Turns out it isn’t all that easy to exist without a body,” he said at long last. “When Sora was out looking for you he found me and he took me in.”

“How did he find you?”

“I was his shadow, I was always nearby,” he answered. “Thing is, I’m tired of being a shadow. Sora and I talked it out and he said he’d try and figure out a way for me to become my own person again. No strings attached.” She wanted to believe it was a lie, that this was all part of some elaborate plot or scheme hatched by Luxu, but then…

“That does sound exactly like something Sora would do,” she murmured. He tilted his head slightly, eyes darting down to the keyblade still pressed against his neck; she lowered it hastily. “Thank you. For saving my life, and for helping Sora.”

“That’s nice and all, but I’m gonna need more than words as payment,” he said. He folded his arms and smirked. “You owe me.” Her surprise must have shown on her face because he began to laugh. “What? Did you honestly think I would save you and not ask for something in return? Out of the goodness of my heart? Please. I need a vessel and you’re gonna help me get one.”

“Sora said you chose to fade away,” she argued. “He offered to help you in the Graveyard and you refused. What changed your mind?” His lip curled in a sneer and he folded his arms with a haughty huff.

“Turns out the universe didn’t want to let me just exist on my own terms like I’d planned,” he said. “I need a body, some kind of vessel to keep from fading away. By the time I’d realised it, Sora was off hunting _you_ down. If he hadn’t come along I would have faded away entirely.” Now it was her turn to fold her arms and smirk.

“So Sora saved your life,” she pointed out, “which means _you_ owe _him_. I’d say saving my life repays that debt-”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you? Only Sora being _Sora_ he told me several times that he wanted nothing in return. I don’t owe him anything, so there’s no using his good deed to pay off mine.” She huffed and he grinned.

“So what do you want from me?” she asked. “I won’t be your vessel, and I don’t know how to make one for you-”

“But you know people who do,” he argued. “Even and Ansem the Wise, they could make me a vessel. Get me one, and it’ll be the last you’ll ever see of me. I’ll disappear and leave you all in peace.”

“And you think they’d just make you a vessel?” she asked. “Why should they trust you?”

“That’s where you come in,” he countered. “Negotiate on my behalf. They trust you.” She grimaced and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“Not right now, they don’t,” she murmured.

“Why not? Is it because you nearly killed yourself right under their noses?” She winced and he chuckled.” What? Too soon? Relax, they’ll get over it. They’re probably more focused on their own guilt. If I were you, I’d use it to my advantage.”

“I won’t,” she said firmly. His lip curled in to a barely-smothered sneer.

“Of course you won’t,” he drawled with a roll of his eyes. “It’s like you guardians are terrified that the world will fall apart if you dare take take advantage of it. Then again, I suppose after what happened to Sora-”

“Shut up!” she snapped. His eyebrow arched dangerously

“So the cat has claws,” he taunted, though he quickly followed it with a scoff. “Tell me, did you learn that from your _Master_?”

She swung for him blindly, unsurprised when he deflected the attack with ease. He looked her up and down, sneering with disdain.

“Really? Is that all you’ve got?” She wrapped both hands around the hilt and dropped her eyes, eyes never leaving his.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

He lunged towards her, keyblade darting out sharply. She moved to deflect him but he disappeared, vanishing in a sudden pulse of darkness.

“Pathetic.”

His voice came from behind. She threw up her shield in time to deflect an orb of black flames that splashed harmlessly around her as the turned to face him. He was several paces away, strolling casually along a crack underfoot; she tried not to wince as a _crunch_ of glass sent an ache through her chest. He met her gaze, challenging her with that arrogant smirk. She charged, slicing clean through the air as he teleported again. She threw herself to the side on the assumption that he would send some attack barrelling towards her back again, but to her surprise (and dismay) he was waiting. He tucked his keyblade under her chin, leaving her with no choice but to surrender. He sneered down at her.

“I was there in the Graveyard with you and Sora,” he said. “I watched you fight and train and _survive_ against impossible odds. I have a very good idea what you’re capable of, princess; probably more than you do.” He dismissed his keyblade and stepped back, folding his arms as he continued to stare down at her. “If I didn’t think you were capable of this, I wouldn’t be asking.”

“Unless you were desperate,” she countered. He shrugged.

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.” She glared, pushing herself on to her elbows and rubbing at the spot where his keyblade had touched her skin. It felt cold. “Now do we have a deal?”

She wanted to say no, if only to wipe the smug sneer off his face, but he _had_ saved her life. It also seemed like the only surefire way to get him out of her heart, and the less time he spent there the better.

Still… where would he go? Was there any guarantee they wouldn’t have to fight him again? What if he joined Luxu? Not that Luxu needed Vanitas’ help if today’s displays was anything to go by, but she wouldn’t put it past him to try and recruit Vanitas (willingly or otherwise) if only for the chaos it would cause. She glanced up at him; he was still watching her closely, arms folded and eyes narrowed impatiently. She wondered if he could hear her thoughts. An idea came to mind but he gave no indication of hearing it.

“If I get you a vessel,” she began, “you have to use it to help us fight for Sora.”

She wasn’t in a particularly strong position to negotiate given that she owed her life to him, but she did hold all the cards. At least for the moment. And what was the worst he could say? No? She’d be no worse off for asking. To her surprise he chuckled, lowering his arms slowly.

“So you finally play your advantage,” he said. “I should’ve known you’d try it on me first.” She stood, dismissing her keyblade and setting her shoulders defiantly.

“Do we have a deal?” she asked as she offered her hand to shake on it. Vanitas considered her for a moment before extending his hand towards her.

“I accept.”

“Really?!” Her hand fell away in shock, leaving his hovering awkwardly between them. He scowled and snatched it back.

“Would you negotiate if I said no?” he snapped.

“…No.”

“Then I accept,” he repeated, thrusting his hand out towards her again. She slowly reached towards him, half expecting some kind of trap, and she was so surprise when he snatched her hand (and shook it rather more roughly than he needed to) that she let out a squeak. He rolled his eyes.

“Relax,” he drawled, “I don’t bite.”

“It’s not the biting I’m worried about,” she answered. She thought he might have laughed if he hadn’t been so quick to smother it behind his usual mask of indifference.

“Just remember, princess, the sooner you get me a vessel the sooner this nightmare ends for the both of us. Believe me; I enjoy being here just as much as you enjoy having me here.”

“Well then I should start working on my end of the deal,” she answered curtly. It took her a moment to figure out how to leave, during which Vanitas watched her with no small amount of amusement. When she finally figured it out she fled with such force that her whole body jerked violently as her consciousness returned to it.

“Kairi, are you okay?” Naminé asked, holding her shoulders tightly. Kairi nodded, taking a moment to regain her bearings before slowly sitting up.

“How long was I gone?” she asked, reeling the stiffness from her neck.

“Not long,” Naminé answered. “Did you figure out what it was?”

She quickly recounted everything, all of which seemed to come as a surprise to Naminé (Kairi felt a warm mix of relief and gratitude that Naminé hadn’t been watching too closely, leaving Kairi with at least a little privacy). When she told Naminé of the deal she had struck with Vanitas, Naminé pursed her lips thoughtfully and considered it carefully.

“I have no idea how we’ll hold him to it if he changes his mind,” Kairi finished, sagging against the headboard. “I hope that he won’t, and that we won’t need to.”

“I believe in him,” Naminé said as if that was enough. Perhaps it was. Kairi smiled slightly at that. “I believe there’s more to Vanitas than he’s letting on.” Thought if she knew what else might be lurking beneath his surface, she didn’t share it.

Eventually a loud commotion from downstairs would draw their attention. Several voices were shouting at once, indiscernible among the din; the others had returned, it seemed, though something seemed to be causing a stir. Deciding that there was no time like the present to broach the subject of their unexpected comrade they headed downstairs to where everyone had congregated in the dining room. The door was ajar, and the sheer wave of noise that spilled out through it suggested the room was already full to bursting. Kairi went first, pushing the door open and quickly glancing around the room. It seemed everyone had made it back in one piece, unharmed aside from a few bumps or scrapes. Kairi found her gaze drawn to Axel, though she was quickly distracted by the familiar stranger at his side.

The man was tall and broad with platinum blonde hair cut short atop his head and trimmed in to a meticulous goatee. Piercing azure eyes sought her out, fixing her with a gaze that she hadn’t seen since The World that Never Was. The hush that had fallen over the room at their arrival was broken when Axel cleared his throat.

“Kairi, Naminé, you remember Luxord.”


	16. An Unexpected Ally

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN | AN UNEXPECTED ALLY**

* * *

“Kairi, Naminé, you remember Luxord.”

_Shit._

The sound of Vanitas’ voice made Kairi jump and she squeaked in surprise. Luxord tilted his head towards her.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not here to harm you,” he said. “My name is Uldor, though I hold little affection for it. You may continue to call me Luxord if you prefer.”

“Roxas, why did you bring him here?” Aqua asked.

“I didn’t know where else to take him,” Roxas answered. Then turning to Luxord, he added: “Show them. I don’t think that anyone will believe me if you don’t.”

“And you’d rather not take that gamble,” said Luxord.

“I’m pretty sure none of us want to take _any_ gamble if you’re involved,” Axel grumbled, folding his arms with a huff. Luxard barely glanced at him before reaching his hand forward and flexing his fingers. A pulse of light flared from his palm, quickly taking shape.

A keyblade.

It was long and thick, its wide centre made from flat, black metal dotted with gleaming golden studs. The hilt was wrapped in black cloth and protected by a gleaming black guard with a golden stud at each corner. It’s teeth were sharp and dangerous, several small blades coming together to form a deadly edge. At its other end the talisman – a delicate cream and crimson feather – fluttered at the end of a strong golden chain.

It’s appearance caused a wave of horror and anger to wash over the group. Axel spluttered incoherently as Isa narrowed his eyes in a searing glare. Aqua and Terra stared in surprise while Ven outright gawked at the keyblade, his jaw hanging open and his eyes building. Goofy gulped, Donald squawked and Mickey uttered a surprised “Oh gosh!”

Roxas remained unmoved, having obviously seen it before. At his side Xion stared suspiciously. Kairi felt Naminé step closer, knitting their fingers together nervously and jumping when Riku slammed his hands down on the table with a furious glare.

“Where did you get that?” he demanded.

“That’s exactly what I’d like to know,” Luxord answered. Aqua straightened, smothering her horror as she tentatively reached towards it.

“May I take a look?” she asked. Luxord hesitated, eyeing her carefully. His grip tightened.

“She can’t take it away, if that’s what you’re worried about,” said Roxas. “You can call it back any time, even if someone else is holding it.” Luxord nodded then and handed it over, though his eyes never left it as Aqua began to examine it closely.

“Why don’t you tell us more about how you found it?” Mickey suggested through a strained smile.

“He stole it!” Donald snapped. Goofy placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Aw c’mon, Donald. You know keyblades don’t work like that.” Donald wrenched his shoulder from Goofy’s grip and folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Well?” he demanded. “Are you gonna tell us?” Mickey fixed Donald with a pleading glance and the mage rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath that made Goofy smother an affectionate chuckle as Mickey turned back to Luxord.

“Go ahead, Luxord, we’re all ears.” Luxord quickly scanned the room, his keen eyes daring to each of them in turn – lingering on Ven longer than the others – before he began.

“Very well,” he said. “After my first recompletion following my fight with Sora in The World that Never Was, I saw glimpses of memories that I didn’t recognise and yet they felt somehow familiar. When Xemnas approached me to return to his new Organisation, I saw it as an opportunity to find out more about these memories.”

“And did you?” Kairi asked, thoughts of her own missing memories drifting to the forefront of her mind.

“Somewhat,” he replied, “though the memories I recovered only served to confuse me further. I remembered a book, a room atop a tower, and you, Ventus.” Ven’s head snapped up from where he had been examining Luxord’s keyblade.

“Me?” he asked. Luxord nodded. “Why me?”

“That is what I would like to know,” he answered. “Xemnas once said that there was an ancient keyblade legacy slumbering within us, and that he invited us back to the Organisation to try and awaken it.”

“Us?” Ven asked.

“Myself, Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx,” he clarified. “When I was recompleted again and saw you so clearly I wondered if perhaps we were somehow bound to you and your keyblade and that was our involvement in the legacy that Xemnas spoke of, but now that it appears that I have my own I have begun to wonder.”

“How did you find out you had it?” Terra asked.

“After my last recompletion I found myself back in Radiant Garden with Lauriam and Elrena. You knew them as Marluxia and Larxene,” he added to counter the unspoken confusion. “They did not want to know about whatever secrets are hidden in our hearts but I could not let it go. For the last few years I have been wandering in search of some clue that might help me solve this puzzle. I was beginning to lose hope when fate threw me a lifeline and I crossed paths with a heartless. I attempted to defend myself, but since my recompletion my powers have been… somewhat lacking. I sensed something buried within my heart and I took a gamble on it. There lies my prize.” He gestured to the keyblade in Aqua’s hands. Ven frowned, twisting the cream and crimson feather through his fingers absently.

“So it was luck?” he asked.

“That, or an intervention of fate,” Luxord answered. “And yet, as I summoned it for the first time it felt familiar, like unlocking an ancient memory.” He flexed his fingers and the keyblade returned to him, settling perfectly in his grip.

“So what do you want from us?” Riku asked.

“I was hoping you might help me put the pieces of the puzzle together,” he answered, “and perhaps help me to better understand the keyblade and the powers it possesses. In return I offer my services. I understand that you are still seeking to save Sora and I thought that I might be of some assistance.”

An awkward silence fell over the room at the offer. Kairi was glad of Naminé’s hand in hers; it helped her stay afloat amidst a wave of tension that threatened to drown her. She watched as several silent exchanges began to happen at once. Riku glanced to Mickey who answered with a shrug while Aqua turned to Terra and Ven who seemed to share in her uncertainty. Riku turned to Aqua next and the two exchanged a series of silent glances that left Kairi feeling painfully out of the loop. She and Sora used to do that, though to a lesser degree, and for the first time she wondered if this was how Riku used to feel.

“We will need to discuss it,” Aqua said at long last. “Would you excuse us for a moment?” Luxord nodded.

“I understand,” he said, banishing his keyblade. “I shall await your decision in the forecourt.” And with that he graciously excused himself, closing the door quietly behind him. A silence settled over the room as they listened to his fading footsteps.

“Well?” Riku asked once they were certain he was out of earshot. “What does everyone think?” It seemed nobody wanted to be the first to answer and everyone spent several minutes studiously avoiding his gaze. Eventually Roxas folded his arms with a shrug.

“I got along with him okay when we were in the Organisation together,” he said. “I wouldn’t have brought him here if I thought he’d be a threat.”

“He fought with the Organsation twice,” Riku countered.

“So did Isa and Xion,” Roxas argued.

“That was different-”

“Because they had their own motives? So did Luxord,” he said. “I know what it’s like to have missing memories and I know how far I went to get them back. Does that mean you can’t trust me?”

“Ven,” Terra interrupted, “what do you think? Do you have any memories of Luxord?” Ven shook his head.

“None from before the Organisation,” he answered, “but then I’ve never been a Nobody, and I still have all those missing memories from before I came here. Who’s to say I couldn’t find some of them if I had to be recompleted like Luxord was?”

“Axel, Isa, you’ve both been recompleted,” Aqua began. “Do you think it’s possible that the process could have awakened hidden memories like that?” Isa nodded solemnly.

“When the heart and the body are reconnected, there is a moment when you catch glimpses of the memories stored within your heart,” he answered. “It is certainly not impossible.” Axel sniffed and folded his arms.

“He was never really anything special when we worked together,” he said. “He did what he was told and mostly kept his head down when he wasn’t trying to swindle all your munny on some game. Never went out of his way to cause trouble though.”

“Can we trust him?” Riku asked. Axel glanced at Isa who looked back, impassive. Axel shrugged.

“I don’t see why not,” he said at long last. “After all, sounds like he has a personal interest in helping us out, and after today’s fight I sure wouldn’t say no to another man on our side.” A shared wince rippled through the group and Kairi felt more than saw several eyes glancing in her direction. The scars on her chest itched.

“Then let’s take it slow,” Aqua decided. “Luxord can stay here with us and we will train him and try and help with his memories. After today… it will be a while before we can attempt to rescue Sora again. If Luxord stays here with us then we can take the time to get to know him a little better.” A general murmur of agreement rippled through the group. Kairi was too tired to do much more than make a noncommittal hum, and when the others headed out to tell Luxord their decision she hung back, smiling politely as the others shuffled past her with murmured condolences about Sora. Isa lingered in the doorway as Axel brought up the rear, looking at her closely.

“How are you holding up?” he asked softly.

“I’ll be okay,” she answered. “I just need rest.”

 _Liar_ , Vanitas hissed. She jumped. Axel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You don’t seem okay,” he said. She rolled her eyes and forced a smile, shoving him lightly aside so she could catch Isa’s eye.

“Will you take him with you? He can be such a mother hen sometimes.” Her teasing fell flat when Isa too appeared to be watching her with something akin to pity in his eyes. It didn’t suit him. “Honestly, I’ll be okay. I just need to rest.” Axel studied her carefully, eyes darting down to her heart once – twice – as his brow furrowed in to a frown.

“Kairi, you’re not… you wouldn’t do anything like… like _that_ again, would you?” The accusation stung (or, rather, the knowledge that the accusation was entirely deserved fell like salt in a wound). She shook her head decisively.

“I won’t, I promise,” she said.

“I wouldn’t let her,” Naminé said firmly, “even if she wanted to.” He seemed to relax a little at that which only served to irritate Kairi.

 _He’s happy because you have a babysitter,_ Vanitas taunted.

 _Shut up_ , she thought. She was just tired, that was all. Tired and emotional.

 _You should let Naminé put you down for a nap before you throw a real tantrum,_ he bit back.

_I’m warning you-_

“I’m just a phone call away,” Axel said, “unless you want me to stay-”

“Go,” she ordered. “I’ll be fine.”

It took several more minutes of not-so-gentle persuasion before Isa would finally grab Axel by the elbow and drag him down the hallway. Kairi watched him go, waving until they were out of sight. Only then did she let the strained smile fall, and she was grateful when Naminé gave her hand a gentle, silent squeeze as they made their way up towards the bedrooms. When Kairi turned to go to her room Naminé squeezed again.

“Do you want to stay in my room?” she asked. Kairi frowned.

“Why?”

 _She wants to keep an eye on you,_ Vanitas hissed.

“Because my room has a door,” Naminé answered. The realisation struck home and Kairi nodded sheepishly and let Naminé lead her to the guest room she and Xion had used last time they’d been here. The spare futon bed was still laid out on the floor, thought it had been stripped and left to air like the bed. Someone had left two neatly-folded piles of bedding atop the dresser.

“You okay?” Naminé asked as the door clicked shut behind her. “You seem distracted.”

"It’s Vanitas,” she answered. “Nobody prepared me for the running commentary.” She sat on the edge of the bed with a frustrated sigh.

“He can talk to you?”

“Apparently.”

 _Trust me, I’m no happier about this than you are,_ he drawled. Kairi groaned.

“Did you talk this much to Sora?”

_Yes._

“What?” Naminé asked. Kairi shook her head.

“Vanitas,” she muttered.

“Oh.”

 _If you’d just spoken to the others about me then we could have been making a plan to get me out of here already,_ he said. She groaned.

“I didn’t expect Luxord to be there,” she muttered. At Naminé’s confused (and more than a little concerned) glance she added: “He’s complaining that I didn’t ask the others about a vessel.” She nodded.

“I’m sure it’s frustrating, but there really wasn’t much we could do with Luxord there,” she said lightly. Vanitas hummed but said nothing.

 _No snide comment for Naminé?_ she thought.

 _Why bother? She wouldn’t hear it._ Kairi huffed and flopped back on to the bed, earning a light laugh from Naminé who quickly hauled her back to her feet.

“At least make the bed before you get in it,” she chided. Kairi rolled her eyes dramatically.

“You sound like my mother,” she laughed, though the thought of home sent a jolt of pain lancing across her chest.

“Will you visit your parents?” Naminé asked as she handed Kairi the duvet cover. Kairi bit her lip and shook the cover violently to buy herself time to think.

“Not yet,” she finally answered. She traded a corner of the cover for a corner of the duvet and together they slid one inside the other. “It’s been so long, and I didn’t exactly explain why I was leaving or where I was going.” Naminé left her to fasten the cover as she turned her attention to the bedsheet.

“You can’t say away forever,” Naminé said.

 _Can’t I?_ Kairi thought.

 _Coward_ , Vanitas retorted. Kairi frowned and shook the duvet harder than she intended.

“What would I even say to them?” she asked, throwing the duvet over the bed. Naminé threw her a pillow which she fluffed with a vigour. “‘Hi mom and dad, sorry I missed curfew but I was super busy being dead-but-not-really.’ That’ll go down really well.” Naminé intervened on the pillow’s behalf, swaddling it delicately in its case.

“Mickey went to see them when you and Sora didn’t come home,” she explained. “He told them that you were doing something very important and that you wouldn’t be home for a while.”

“I’m sure that went well. Dad hates mice.” Naminé fixed he with a look as they got to work on the second duvet.

“They just want to know that you’re okay,” she said. Kairi sighed. She wished she could go home and tell her parents she was fine – put their worried minds at ease – but she’d never been very good at lying to them.

 _You’re scared_ , Vanitas observed.

“Shut up,” she mumbled though a scowl, though it was half-hearted. He was right, after all.

“Vanitas, be nice,” Naminé chided. “Kairi’s going through a lot right now.” Vanitas hummed again and Kairi handed the duvet over with no small amount of awe and frustration.

“How do you do that?” Kairi asked.

“Do what?”

“He never talks back to you,” Kairi grumbled, fluffing a pillow. Naminé shrugged.

“I wouldn’t hear him so I guess there’s no point.”

_See? She gets it._

They finished making the beds in silence. Kairi felt her eyelids growing heavier by the minute and as soon as the futon was ready she stripped down to her shorts and undershirt and slipped under the covers.

“Are you sure you don’t want the bed?” Naminé offered.

“I just want to sleep,” Kairi answered. “I’m not really bothered about where. The blankets are a bonus.” She had to roll on to her side to avoid Naminé’s sad smile.

 _So will you go home and see them?_ Vanitas asked. Kairi bit her lip to keep from answering out loud.

_Why do you care?_

_I don’t_ , Vanitas sniffed. _Just wondering if I’ll have to endure some gushy reunion with them before I can get the vessel you promised me._ She curled her hands in to fists, fingernails digging in to her palms. She heard Naminé changing for bed.

 _Don’t worry_ , she thought. _The last thing I’d want to you is bring_ you _home to meet my parents._

 _Good news at last,_ he sneered. She rolled her eyes and shimmied further down the futon to get comfortable. The scars on her chest ached.

 _Will you at least be quiet so I can get some sleep?_ she asked.

 _As you wish,_ he retorted. _Sweet dreams, princess._

 _Stay out of my dreams,_ she warned as Naminé turned out the light. Kairi listened as she tip-toed back across the room and crawled in to bed. The blankets whispered and sighed as she settled.

“Kairi?”

“Mmm?”

“I know you’re probably sick of hearing this, but I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s not fair that you have to go through this after everything else you’ve been through. It really sucks.”

Kairi’s first instinct was to sweep it aside with a quiet “It’s okay” or an “I’m fine” forced through gritted teeth accompanied by no small amount of thinly veiled exasperation. She bit her tongue as she realised that unlike every other condolence she’d heard in the dining room, Naminé’s didn’t mention Sora at all. It was all about her, and in a strange way it felt almost nice. If nothing else, acknowledging the sheer suck-y-ness of the situation made a break from the hollow “it’s going to be okay”s that she’d heard earlier. She smiled a little, resting her hand over her heart.

“Yeah, it really does,” she said. “Thanks, Naminé.”

“Any time.”


	17. Inversion

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN | INVERSION**

* * *

The heartless were attacking from all sides; a sea of black dotted with the silvery silhouettes of nobodies that swung for her whenever she stumbled within their reach. She swung Destiny’s Embrace wildly, all thoughts of Merlin’s training gone as she focused on a desperate desire to simply _survive_.

“Sora!” she cried. It didn’t matter. She was alone. Something struck her side and sent her barrelling across the floor, skidding to a halt several feet away. The heartless swarmed, grabbing at her arms and legs and leaving her utterly defenceless as they dragged her down in to the darkness. Her fingers touched silk. A raven cawed, its talons _tap-tap-tapping_ their way across the glass lid of her coffin.

“She’s waking up,” a silky voice purred. “He must be close. Go, you know what to do.” Footsteps retreated. She watched as Maleficent’s face came in to view, leering down over the coffin.

“I’ll have your heart yet,” she crooned, “just as soon as Sora brings it to me.” Kairi opened her mouth to scream but heartless flooded the coffin, stealing the air from her lungs. The world went dark. She could hear voices muttering words she didn’t understand, too distracted by pain as the heartless continued to claw at her limbs.

“Kairi.”

The voice pulled at her heart. She latched on to it, wrapping herself around it.

“Sora?”

“Kairi, you have to wake up.”

The heartless were tearing at her clothes and pulling at her hair as they continued to drag her deeper in to the darkness. Panic set in as she felt the voice slipping against her fingers. She reached out but her hands grazed glass – some kind of cylinder flooded with shadows and claws.

“Don’t leave me!” she cried.

There were people outside dressed in white. One of the came closer. Kairi couldn’t see their face; only a flash of silver-white hair.

“How unusual,” the figure murmured. Claws dragged her away from the glass, surrounding her in darkness again.

“Wake up!” the voice commanded. She buried her face in her arms.

“I can’t!” she sobbed.

_WAKE UP!_

She bolted upright, her breath coming in short gasps. Morning. It was morning. She glanced over to find Naminé still sleeping soundly in the bed. A shadow twitched in the corner of Kairi’s vision and she swallowed a scream, but by the time she had turned towards it the shadow had disappeared.

 _Relax, it’s just an unversed_ , Vanitas chided. _It won’t hurt you._

 _What’s it doing here?_ Kairi asked.

 _The unversed come from me,_ he answered. _Wherever I go, they go._

_It won’t cause trouble, will it?_

_Not if nobody troubles it_ , he answered. She swallowed nervously and tasted his exasperation. _That one’s made from fear. It’ll find somewhere to hide for a while until it can disappear._

_Based on fear? What does that mean?_

_It’s a long story,_ he answered. _Now, about my vessel?_ She sighed and bit her lip, gnawing on it anxiously.

 _I need to shower first_ , she answered. She slid from the futon and made her way quietly down to the hall and in to the bathroom. It was only when she grabbed the hem of her shirt that she paused, eyes wide.

 _Vanitas? Can you see anything?_ His resounding chuckle only served to unnerve her.

 _Took you long enough to consider it_ , he said. _The answer’s no. I can hear what you hear and what you think, but all I see is your heart. Seriously, invest in some darkness, it’s too bright down here._ It made sense, she supposed, but she still went out of her way to avoid looking at herself as she undressed, avoiding the mirror entirely just in case Vanitas could somehow see through her eyes. She spent the entire shower staring at the ceiling as she tried to wash the remnants of the dream away. Try as she might, the feeling of fear and unease lingered and after wrapping herself in a towel she spent several minutes perched on the edge of the bathtub trying to conquer her raging emotions.

 _I can help_ , Vanitas offered. She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

 _No thank you_ , she answered. _I don’t need darkness to-_

 _It’s not darkness,_ he countered firmly. _Here, let me show you._ Before she could object she felt him reaching in to her heart, scooping out the lingering fear and despair. A shadow began to form at her feet and she yelped in surprised as the unversed emerged. She leapt back, summoning her keyblade, and was surprised when the unversed scurried away from her. It collided with a wall where it curled in on itself and began to tremble violently.

 _What’s it doing?_ Kairi asked. _Why isn’t it attacking me?_

 _It’s your fear_ , Vanitas answered. _It’s as scared of you as you are of it._ She frowned, taking a tentative step towards it. It jumped and curled up tighter, its jagged antenna wrapping tightly around its tiny, trembling body.

_I don’t understand… I made this?_

_No, I made this_ , he corrected, _using your fear. That’s what I do; the unversed come from me._ Kairi stepped closer, clutching the towel to her chest as she crouched next to the unversed. It peered up at her and its red eye bulged with terror before disappearing again.

 _That’s what the unversed are? Emotions?_ She paused with a frown as the creature continued to try and shuffle away from her until it had backed itself in to a corner. _I thought they were darkness._ Vanitas scoffed.

 _Everything that isn’t sunshine and rainbows is darkness to you Guardians_ , he huffed. She slowly reached a hand out towards the unversed.

“It’s okay,” she cooed. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The unversed lifted its head a fraction, glancing first at her hand and then to her face. She smiled. “You’re okay. You don’t have to be afraid.”

 _I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve_ , Vanitas grumbled. _It’s made of fear; that’s all it knows._

“How awful,” she mumbled. The unversed was reaching out towards her like a wounded puppy, leading with its snout as it approached tentatively. Kairi held her breath. As it drew closer Kairi could feel its fear – her fear, she supposed. What an awful existence, she thought, to know nothing but fear. Or sadness, or hurt. She wondered what each of them looked like.

 _Just destroy it and be done with it_ , Vanitas snapped.

“No!” she retorted aloud. The unversed jumped, flattening itself against the floor. Kairi gasped. “Oh no, not you! I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to shout. It’s okay, I promise.” She held out her hand again. The unversed hesitated for a moment, eyeing her warily before trying again. Vanitas groaned.

_What are you doing?_

_This creature is made from my fear_ , she answered. _I’m the reason it’s here. The least I can do is show it a little kindness._ Vanitas huffed. She could practically feel him rolling his eyes at her. The unversed shuffled closer. _Look, just because you reject kindness and light doesn’t mean the unversed will too._

 _Can’t reject what you’ve never had,_ he retorted.

_What?_

He was saved from answering when the unversed touched her hand. The connection made her stomach roil as a wave of fear flooded her senses. She fought back purely by instinct, fighting the terrified chill with a brave warmth that swelled in her heart and quickly spread in to her fingers. The unversed recoiled, its entire body trembling, and then it exploded in a sudden flash of light. Kairi toppled over with a surprised yelp, one hand clutching at her towel and the other shielding her eyes. The warmth in her fingers faded with the light and she peered cautiously out from behind her hand.

The unversed was still there but it had changed drastically. Its purple and black body was now white with blushes of pink on its snout and at the end of each antenna. Red eyes had shifted to a warm, rich purple that watched her with an air of calm confidence. It waited patiently for her to sit up before it trotted over, climbing up her arm to nuzzle its snout against her cheek. She couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up her throat.

 _Vanitas, what did I do?_ She received no answer. She called to him twice more before reaching out towards him; he was still there, but he had retreated. Either that or he was just ignoring her. Kairi sighed, though her frown quickly turned to a smile as the unversed nuzzled her cheek again. She scratched it absently behind the ear.

“What am I going to do with you?” she asked. The creature made a strange noise – halfway between a squeak and a chirp. She smiled at the sound. “Well I supposed I can’t do anything down here on the floor.” She tried to stand but a wave of exhaustion sent her back to knees. The unversed toppled to the floor as she clutched at the side of the bathtub, waiting for it to pass. The unversed approached her then, wrapping its stubby limbs around her wrist and pulling until she held her hands out towards it. Purple eyes blinked once – twice – and then the unversed pressed itself against her palm. It glowed again, softly this time, before disappearing in to wisps of light that snaked inbetween her fingers and sank back beneath her skin. A rush of warmth surged through her along with a spark of energy, restoring enough strength for her to make her way back to Naminé’s room where she ran Naminé through the events of the morning so far.

“And Vanitas still won’t talk to you?” Naminé asked when she was finished. Kairi closed her eyes and called to him again.

“Not a word,” she answered when her calls were met with silence. Naminé frowned slightly.

“I wonder…” Her hand came to rest on her heart and her eyes slid out of focus as she quickly became lost in thought. Kairi waited patiently, but when Naminé said nothing else for several minutes she quietly cleared her throat. Naminé jumped a little, her gaze returning to Kairi as her hand fell back in to her lap.

“What were you wondering?” Kairi asked. Naminé smiled and shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter. What happened to the unversed? You said it looked different?” Kairi knew a diversion when she saw one but she didn’t try to fight it. Whatever Naminé had been thinking about, she wasn’t ready to share it. Kairi nodded, leaning back against the wall and drawing her feet on to the bed.

“Not just how it looked but how it felt,” she began, resting her chin on her knees. “Vanitas said it was made from my fear and I could feet it when we touched. After it changed, it felt… calmer. Less afraid.”

“Braver?” Naminé suggested. Kairi nodded.

“Exactly,” she said. “It wasn’t afraid of me anymore.”

“You made it its own opposite,” Naminé said with a smile. “You took the fear and inverted it.” Kairi glanced at her fingers, remembering how the unversed had tugged her hand so confidently. It had felt so soft and warm as it had faded away.

“Do you think I could do that to Sora?” she asked. “Take whatever Luxu’s done to him and invert it?” Naminé’s smile saddened as she reached out to take Kairi’s hand.

“When it comes to you and Sora, I’m pretty sure anything is possible.”

They lapsed in to silence after that. Kairi’s mind drifted from one thought to the next, from wondering exactly what had happened to Sora to trying to figure out how to help him. Her fingers trace the faint scars across her chest and she absently murmured some kind of acknowledgement to Naminé as she made her way to the showers.

Eventually Kairi’s turned her thoughts to Vanitas (if only to avoid circling the drain around Sora’s current predicament). She reached out to him again but he remained silent. At first she wondered if she should be worried, but she decided that if making an unversed took as much energy as inverting one then he was probably just resting. She thought back to his words… _Can’t reject what you’ve never had._ Had he really never known light? Kindness, happiness, love… She knew so little about him. Sora had mentioned him once or twice but never in any great detail, though she supposed it would have been hard for him to talk about Vanitas with Vanitas’ voice ringing through his mind. She knew that Vanitas was closely tied to Ven – almost like how Sora and Roxas were connected, and yet nothing like that at all. Roxas’ resemblance to Ven had made her curious, especially once she had finally seen them side by side, but now seeing how Vanitas looked like Sora (or was it Sora who looked like Vanitas?), she was truly baffled.

Deciding that she’d never get to the bottom of it perched on the edge of Naminé’s bed, she left a message on Naminé’s phone before heading out in search of Ven (though she ventured to her room in search of clothes first).

She was surprised to find him awake given that it was still fairly early in the morning. His door was ajar when she approached, and through the gap she saw him sitting against the headboard of his bed staring absently out of the window. She hesitated when she saw him; his clothes were rumpled and still covered in dirt, and a faint bruise had blossomed over his jaw. His shoulders were slumped forwards, his jaw set tight, and when he blinked it was slow and heavy and made his head loll forwards. She wondered if he’d slept at all. Slowly she backed away, and when she was further down the hall she called out: “Ven? Are you there?”

He appeared in the door a moment later with a concerned frown.

“Kairi, is everything all right?” he asked. She nodded, retracing her steps back towards his door.

“I was just wondering if I could talk to you,” she said.

“Is it about Vanitas?” She gaped at him. How could he have known? Ven chuckled. “After the unversed saved you yesterday I was wondering if you’d have questions.” Of course – the wall of unversed that had saved her life (had that really been only yesterday?). Kairi smiled a little and gratefully accepted Ven’s invitation to follow him into his room.

It was no smaller than most other rooms in the castle but Ven had packed it so full of stuff that it felt small and cozy. A small desk had been squeezed between the fireplace, which was hidden behind several large clay pots, and the towering bookshelf, which had been filled with books and trinkets from Ven’s adventures. He offered her the chair, pulling it out from the desk as he made his way back to the bed.

“You never really met Vanitas, did you?” he asked once they were settled. She shook her head, deciding the conversation might be easier for Ven if he didn’t feel like Vanitas was eavesdropping (not that she thought he was listening at all).

“What was he like?” she asked. Ven frowned.

“That’s a tough one to start with,” he said. “Do you know how he was created?”

 _Created_. Sora had used that word once too. She shook her head.

“I know it had something to do with Xehanort,” she said. Ven nodded.

“Xehanort was my master, before Eraqus,” he began. He recounted the tale with apparent ease, though it seemed impossible for him to entirely hide his discomfort. He didn’t know all of Vanitas’ side of the story, but he told her what he knew and filled in the gaps with guesses and assumptions. Some parts were harder to listen to than others. It didn’t take long for Ven to reach the part where Xehanort ripped Ven’s heart in two, separating the dark from the light. Kairi’s own heart skipped a sympathetic beat.

“That’s where Sora came in,” he said, a smile gracing his lips for the first time since he’d started the story. “His heart connected to mine and he gave me the strength to keep going.” Kairi’s lips curled in to a smile.

“Trust Sora to get himself tangled up in something so complicated,” she said. She tilted her head as a thought came to her. “The connection… Is that why Roxas looks like you?”

“Probably less because of the connection and more because my heart was inside his when he became a heartless, but probably,” he answered. “It’s definitely why Vanitas looks like Sora thought. You didn’t see his face, but the two of them look almost exactly alike. It’s freaky.” She forced a laugh.

“I’m sure it doesn’t look _bad_ though,” she said, just in case Vanitas was listening.

“No, not bad,” he agreed, “just different. I saw Vanitas’ face first and at the time he used to scare me because he was just so strong and angry. The first time I saw Sora’s face was when he and Aqua came to wake me up. It was weird, seeing Vanitas with brown hair and blue eyes and a _smile_. Freaked me out for sure.”

He glossed over several memories then, hurtling towards his first big clash with Vanitas where they almost formed the fated χ-blade, and finally she found herself understanding how Ven had come to reside in Sora’s heart in the first place. After that the story became hazier. Ven still wasn’t sure of the exact timeline of when (or how) Xehanort had brought Vanitas back. He knew that Vanitas had been there when Sora and Aqua had come to wake him, after which Ven didn’t see him again until the Keyblade Graveyard and their final clash in the Skein of Severance.

“Sora said that after you defeated him, you let him go,” she said. Ven sighed heavily and knitted his fingers together.

“I didn’t want to but his mind was made up,” he answered, his voice thick and heavy. His gaze fell in to his lap. “I wish I could have changed his mind, but he was so determined that he could only ever be darkness – like there was no other option for him. I wish I could have talked to him more to try and show him that he was wrong, but we were running out of time. Terra still needed saving and Aqua was holding him back on her own while we were dealing with Vanitas. I had to let him go.” He hesitated, a sad frown playing over his face. Eventually his eyes met hers, his gaze firm and unwavering. “I don’t think Sora understood why I did it, but I think you will. You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” The words struck a painful chord and she nodded slowly both in agreement and understanding. Sora would see it as giving up, she knew, while Ven seemed to see it more as letting go.

“Do you regret it?” she asked. She knew the answer, of course, but on the off chance that Vanitas was listening she wanted him to hear Ven say it for himself.

“Every day,” he answered. “After we’d all recovered I tried to find him. I hoped that I might find Sora somewhere along the way but I got nowhere. Eventually I had to give up. I came back here and tried to move on. I distracted myself with training but I never stopped thinking about him. I always liked to think that he’d moved on, that he was somewhere peaceful, but when I saw the unversed yesterday…” He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He clenched his jaw and his fists until the feeling had passed. “Now I can’t help thinking that he’s been trapped there this whole time. It was the only place I could never get back to, no matter how hard I tried.” A tear rolled down his cheek and he scrubbed it with his sleeve, leaving a smear of dirt in its place. Kairi swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat.

“If you could help him,” she began slowly, “would you?” His eyes met hers and he nodded firmly.

“Of course,” he said. “I’d do anything to help him. I know he’s done a lot of bad things but they weren’t his fault, not really. He deserves to be free, to make his own choices. He shouldn’t have to feel like anyone’s shadow anymore.” She nodded slowly, a feeling of warmth rising in her chest. At least she knew he was on their side. She was halfway to telling him the truth when she noticed the trembling in his hands and the red rings around his eyes. If she told him now he would be as stubborn as Sora and he wouldn’t rest until Vanitas was standing beside him. So Kairi bit her tongue and offered him a sympathetic smile.

“He saved me yesterday,” she said. “I know nobody would have ordered him to do that. I think he’s making his own choices already.” His face brightened a little at that, though his smile was still tired and strained.

“You’re right,” he murmured. “Thanks, Kairi.” She reached out to squeeze his hand as she stood.

“You should get some rest,” she said softly. “Things will look better when we aren’t so exhausted.” He hesitated for a moment, eyes flicking to her hand, before he nodded. She tucked the chair back under the desk and showed herself out, closing the door behind her.

Ven had certainly given her a lot to think about. Whilst she’d never assumed Vanitas’ past to be simple, and whilst she knew she still didn’t know the full story (and probably never would), it was starting to make a twisted sort of sense. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must have endured – all the pain and suffering that he had to overcome on his journey to becoming whole. It was unfathomable.

_You didn’t tell him about me._

She screamed. Her heart pounded in her ears and she leant heavily against the wall as her knees threatened to give way beneath her. She clutched at her chest and fought to catch her breath.

 _Vanitas!_ she scolded. The door flew open behind her and Ven appeared, keyblade in hand.

“Kairi, are you okay?” he asked, his eyes scanning the corridor. Kairi forced a smile and nodded.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I… I thought I… saw a mouse.” Ven lowered his guard with a confused frown.

“A… mouse?”

“But it wasn’t, it was just a… trick of the light.”

_You are the worst liar._

“If you’re sure…” Ven said slowly.

“I guess I’m still a little jumpy from yesterday,” she said. “I think I’m going to go and lie down.” Ven watched her carefully, unconvinced, and she quickly hurried down the corridor. As soon as she was out of sight she pressed herself against the wall and let out a nervous breath.

 _You scared me_ , she snapped.

 _I’d tell you I’m sorry, but…_ he trailed off with a sinster chuckle. She huffed and pushed away from the wall, beginning the journey back to Naminé’s room.

_You were listening?_

_Every word_ , he answered. _Why didn’t you tell him about me?_

 _He needs rest,_ she said.

 _And I need a vessel,_ he huffed. She rolled her eyes.

 _A few more hours won’t kill you,_ she countered. _Ven’s been up all night worrying about you. The least you can do is let him rest before we ask for his help._

 _Yeah, well, I didn’t ask him to care,_ Vanitas grumbled. Kairi paused and frowned, her foot resting on the stairs.

 _That’s something you’ll have to get used to_ , she said, pressing forwards. _People are going to care about you whether you ask them to or not._

_So once he’s had his little nap, then you’ll get me my vessel?_

She hesitated, hovering in the hallway. She gnawed her lip and rubbed absently at her chest.

 _It’s not that simple_ , she said. She wished she could speak to Sora – he would know what to do. Vanitas huffed.

 _Trying to buy yourself more time?_ he sneered. _We had a deal, princess._

 _I know, and I’m not trying to get out of it_ , she answered. She sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, staring at her shoes and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. _I wouldn’t even know where to start or who to ask. And even if I did, I doubt they’d trust me. They didn’t believe me about Luxu and the others, about how strong they were. I think maybe I need to go about this slowly, try and get people on our side._

 _Like Ven? Who still doesn’t know about me?_ She scowled and folded her arms.

 _I’ll tell him tomorrow,_ she stressed. _I promise. And then once he’s in the loop we can work on getting more people on board. Maybe someone will know the best place to start when it comes to actually creating the vessel._

 _The sooner you get started, the sooner this nightmare ends for the both of us,_ he huffed. She rolled her eyes and pushed off from the wall.

_You don’t need to remind me._


	18. The Vote

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN | THE VOTE**

* * *

Getting Ven on board was just as easy as she’d expected, though she hadn’t predicted just how betrayed he would feel at the revelation that Vanitas had been _there_ during their conversation.

“First Sora and now Vanitas,” he’d said with a smile that was so paper-thin it tore at Kairi’s heart. “Are there any other secrets you’re not telling us?” The jab was not entirely unwarranted and Kairi had nothing to say in her defence other than to promise that this was the last and that she truly was really, really sorry that she hadn’t told him sooner.

And it seemed that a heartfelt apology was all that it took to clear the air between them, at least for the time being. As expected Ven set to work immediately, pacing his room and thinking aloud to try and plan their next steps. Naminé was helpful here, providing what little she knew about the process of creating a replica. They would need to speak to Even and Ienzo in Radiant Garden, which would most likely also involve speaking with Ansem the Wise.

“We could go together, the three of us,” Kairi suggested. “Naminé can wear my cloak, I’ll be fine without it for a short trip-”

“We should take a ship,” Ven suggested. “It’s not safe for any of us to be travelling the Lanes Between without any kind of protection.” She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“How will we get one without telling everyone what we’re doing?” Ven had fixed her with a serious look that seemed somehow out of place on his usually playful features. “I just don’t think they would understand. The last time everyone saw Vanitas, he wasn’t exactly on our side.”

“We’re not going behind anyone’s back,” Ven said firmly. “Let’s at least tell Aqua and Terra, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

 _So noble_ , Vanitas huffed.

They managed to pull the pair away during lunch, leaving Luxord alone in the dining room (who seemed more than a little put out at being excluded, even if he understood their hesitance to fill him in). They made their way to the summit where Kairi let Ven do the majority of the talking. She hung back with Naminé, watching Aqua and Terra carefully and trying not to feel too disheartened when they voice their objections.

“It’s too great a risk,” Terra said when Ven had finished explaining their plan. “Who says we can trust him? He could turn on us in a heartbeat.”

“I don’t think he would,” Ven countered. Aqua placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not just thinking about whether he would want to, but whether he could be turned against us some other way,” she said softly. “Terra never wanted to join the darkness, but Xehanort still found a way to control him. We wouldn’t want that to happen to Vanitas.” Ven shook his head firmly.

“It won’t. He’s stronger than that.” Aqua and Terra shared an uncertain glance and Ven sighed. “C’mon, guys, at least give him a chance. It’s not his fault he ended up the way he did. It’s not like he asked for it – neither of us did.”

“But what if we give him a chance and it doesn’t work out?” Terra asked. “He comes from darkness, Ven. It’s not fair and it’s not right, but we can’t change that.”

“We’re not saying that he’ll want to turn against us,” Aqua added quickly, “but if he has no choice-”

“But that’s the whole point,” Ven pleaded. “We need to give him that choice. We can’t keep him a prisoner! If we do that then we’re no better than Luxu, and look what he was able to do to Sora.” The others winced and Kairi didn’t miss the way they quickly glanced to her. Naminé squeezed her hand gently.

“That’s kind of our point, Ven,” Terra argued carefully. “If Luxu can do that to _Sora_ , of all people, then imagine the damage he could cause if he got his hands on Vanitas.”

 _He won’t,_ Vanitas growled.

 _You don’t know that for certain,_ she answered. _They’re just being careful._

 _Luxu isn’t interested in me,_ he said. _He needs Sora for something. The whole reason he took Sora’s heart was to keep it safe and make it harder for you to rescue him. If he was interested in getting me on his side, he wouldn’t have let you leave with me._ Her brow furrowed. Naminé tugged her hand, her head tilting curiously, but she shook her head slightly.

 _Luxu knew about you_? she asked.

_It’s the reason he let you go._

“Kairi, what do you think?”

She jumped at the sound of her name, looking up to find Aqua watching her carefully. Terra and Ven had likewise fixed her with a curious gaze, and she could feel Naminé squeezing her hand again.

“I think we should trust him,” she said. “Vanitas saved my life because he wanted to, not because anyone told him to. I think he just wants to be free to make his own choices.”

“And if those choices lead him towards the darkness?” Terra asked.

“Then we have to be there for him,” she countered. “He’s never felt the light before, so we need to show him the way.”

 _Not interested_ , he scoffed.

“He needs our help, Terra,” Ven pleaded. “It could just as easily have been him that Xehanort left with Master Eraqus instead of me. Do we have to punish him for that?” Terra frowned.

“But it wasn’t,” Aqua countered, “and if it had been then I’m sure we’d be having this conversation with Vanitas about you. We can’t change the past, Ven-”

“No, but we can help change the future,” Ven argued. “Please, Aqua. I trust him.”

“I trust him too,” Naminé said firmly. Aqua sighed heavily and turned to Terra who pursed his lips in response.

“This is too big for us to decide on our own,” she said at last. “We should ask the others and see what they think.”

“What do you suggest?” Naminé asked.

“We’ll regroup with the others at Disney Castle,” Terra suggested. “We tell them what we know and then we can decide as a group. It will impact all of us, so we should all have a hand in the decision.”

“I’ll get in contact with Mickey to make sure its okay before we ask everyone to join us,” Aqua said, pulling her phone from the pocket of her skirt.

 _Great, more time wasting,_ Vanitas groaned.

 _They could have said no_ , Kairi pointed out.

_They could have said yes._

_Can you blame them?_ she sighed. _If even half the stuff Ven told me you did was true then I shouldn’t be trusting you either._

 _Then why are you?_ he retorted. She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to figure it out. Why did she trust him? It was more than the debt she owed for her life, and certainly more than an agreement sealed with a mere handshake. She didn’t doubt him; not one bit.

 _Because the sooner I get you out of my head, the sooner I can get some peace and quiet_ , she answered at last. He chuckled.

_You are such a bad liar._

* * *

It didn’t take long for everyone to arrive. Axel, Isa, Roxas and Xion would be the first to make it to the castle, and Axel swept Kairi in to a tight hug when he saw her. Riku arrived minutes later and Mickey was quick to lead them all to the library where he sealed the doors and left strict instructions with his staff (two enchanted mops who took up guard outside the door) that they were not to be disturbed.

“Well, Aqua, what’s the big emergency?” Mickey asked.

“Does this have something to do with Luxord?” Axel asked. Aqua shook her head.

“No, I’m afraid this is another… complication,” she said with a grimace. “Ven, can you explain it?”

He took to the floor without hesitation, bringing the others up to speed as best he could amid the anger and shock that followed whenever he said Vanitas’ name. Kairi tensed every time; if trying to convince Terra and Aqua had been difficult, then trying to convince everyone else in the room was beginning to seem almost impossible.

 _Giving up already?_ Vanitas sneered.

 _No,_ she answered firmly. _Just… reassessing._ It wasn’t looking good. Terra and Aqua both still seemed set against the idea, judging by their uncertain frowns and the way they kept glancing around the room. The others seemed similarly set against the idea, with Mickey’s brow furrowed in concern and Roxas’ arms folded tightly across his chest.

 _You don’t think they’ll agree_ , Vanitas observed.

 _I don’t know if they’ll understand_ , she replied.

 _Then you’ll just have to make them understand,_ he countered.

“So you want us to make a vessel for _Vanitas_?” Isa asked. “You do realise that Xehanort trusted Vanitas like no other, even within the ranks of the Organisation. Why should we now grant him a position within our ranks?”

“For the same reason we let _you_ in,” Ven huffed. Aqua placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he lowered his head with a murmured apology. Isa waved it away; no harm done.

“Vanitas isn’t the same as Isa,” Donald countered, folding his arms.

 _Agreed,_ Vanitas said with a sneer. _Isa joined the darkness of his own volition. You should remind them of that._

 _Not now_ , she replied.

“Vanitas isn’t the same as any of us,” Ven countered. “Xehanort made him for the sole purpose of working for the darkness. He was just a… a…”

“A puppet,” Xion supplied. “Xehanort used and manipulated him to try and get what he wanted.” Ven’s eyes lit up with understanding and he nodded.

“Exactly!”

“Yeah, well I was a puppet too,” Roxas added curtly, “and I would never do the things he did. There’s no way he deserves a vessel.”

“He’s a strong fighter,” Kairi said, catching his eye. “We could really use his help against Luxu and the others-”

“And what if decides that he’d rather fight for them than for us?” Roxas demanded.

“Well there’s no guaranteein’ that he would or he wouldn’t,” Goofy interjected. Roxas turned sharply towards him and Goofy lifted his hands. “I’m just sayin’, why not give him a chance?”

“Because he’s done nothing to earn one,” Donald argued. “Look at all the trouble he’s caused – he’s better off gone!”

“But he’s not gone, is he?” Axel countered. “He’s right there.” He pointed to Kairi and several eyes flickered in her direction. Mickey sighed.

“That does make this a lot tougher,” he murmured.

“Luxu’s keeping Sora’s heart in a jar, why don’t we do the same?” Roxas suggested.

“Because that’s awful!” Naminé gasped. “Roxas, you don’t really mean it-”

“Why not?” he asked. “It would keep him out of our hair and out of Kairi’s heart.”

“That’s not the point,” said Kairi.

“I don’t trust him,” Roxas continued.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Isa said solemnly. “He never showed any inclination to the light whilst working under Xehanort.”

 _Well neither did you_ , Vanitas retorted curtly.

“He might say the same about you,” Kairi ventured. Isa paused, surprised, before he nodded slowly.

“I suppose he would,” he answered.

“You could say that about all of us,” Axel grumbled. “The only way to survive the Organisation was to keep your plans close to your chest. I didn’t even know that _I_ would ever change sides, let alone the rest of you. Between us we’ve converted nearly half of the Organisation.”

“You would trust him?” Isa asked. Axel frowned a little and pursed his lips as he folded his arms and shifted his weight.

“Not really,” he said, “but he’s inside Kairi’s heart. If he was trying to pull a fast one she’d be able to tell, right? So if Kairi trusts him, then I trust Kairi.” He shot her a small smile then and it sent such a rush of warmth through her that her eyes began to tingle.

 _Please do not cry_ , Vanitas groaned.

 _I’ll cry if I want to_ , she retorted, though she blinked several times and clenched her jaw to fight the tears down. She practically felt him roll his eyes.

“I believe in him,” Xion said firmly. “I know what it’s like to be created and used for the darkness. Sora was my lifeline, he brought me back to the light. We can be Vanitas’ lifeline.”

“You’d already turned away from the darkness once,” Aqua countered. “Vanitas has always fought for the darkness.”

“Because he didn’t have a choice!” said Ven.

“He’s got a point,” Goofy agreed with a solemn nod. “I don’t imagine ol’ Xehanort lettin’ him off the leash long enough to figure out much beyond what he was told.”

 _I wasn’t on a leash_ , Vanitas hissed. Kairi nearly rolled her eyes.

 _If it helps your case, let them believe it,_ she said.

_And have them thinking that I was some mindless minion?_

_Would you rather I tell them that you_ chose _the darkness on your own? That’ll really work in your favour right now_ , she argued. He huffed in response.

“He shouldn’t have to be told,” Donald spat. “Darkness is darkness and light is light. It’s simple.”

“Is it?” Riku asked. “A lot of us have walked the path between light and dark, and some of us have ended up on the wrong side of it.”

“What are you saying, Riku?” Mickey asked.

“Just that’s it’s not as simple as we’d like it to be,” he answered. “And we have to think about Kairi. If we don’t give Vanitas a vessel, then we’re forcing her to be responsible for him, which isn’t fair to her.”

“I agree,” said Roxas, “so we need to come up with another solution.”

“Like what?” Naminé asked. “If we trap his heart somewhere then we’re no better than Luxu.”

“I agree, we can’t do something as cruel as that,” Aqua said firmly.

“But what other options are there?” Terra asked. “He still has the unversed at his disposal. If we give him a vessel, who knows what he’ll-”

He froze as a shadow leapt on to the table, its red eyes flickering from side to side as it settled back on its haunches, quivering from head to toe as though snaring at them.

 _Vanitas, you’re not helping!_ Kairi scolded.

“He can use the unversed now,” Ven said, gesturing towards the creature on the table. “Giving him a vessel won’t change that.”

 _I’m making a point_ , Vanitas replied.

 _Can you please make it disappear before-_ Too late. Roxas had summoned his keyblade and caught the unversed off guard. With his first swipe he batted the creature in to the air where he sliced clean through it, leaving it to dissipate like smoke. Kairi winced as a twinge shot through her heart.

“Do we really want _them_ on our side?” Roxas asked. Kairi frowned.

“Why not?” she asked. “They’ve already saved my life once.”

“They’re _darkness_ , Kairi,” Roxas answered.

"No, they’re not, they’re-”

“We’re getting off-topic,” said Riku. “We need to focus on whether or not we trust Vanitas to fight for Sora.”

“We _can_ trust him!” Ven urged. Riku sighed.

 _Seriously, it’s a miracle you Guardians get anything done with all of your politics._ Kairi couldn’t help but agree. She didn’t know if she could sit back and listen to the same arguments over and over again.

“Ven-

“Please, Aqua, we _have_ to give him a chance,” Ven pleaded. “If we don’t then we’re just pushing him further away.” Riku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know you’re coming from a good place, Ven,” he said, “but if we can’t all agree-”

“Sora told me to trust him.”

All eyes turned to Kairi. She swallowed thickly, aware of the sound of her racing heartbeat in her ears. Her throat went dry. Her stomach churned. She placed a hand over her heart and took a deep, steeling breath. “When I was Sleeping, after I… when my heart was healing, I talked to Sora. I think he was trying to warn me about Luxu and the others, about what they had planned, and he told me about Vanitas. He told me to trust him.”

Silence followed, thick and heavy and tense. She could feel their eyes boring in to her, watching her closely, and it took all she had not to break under the pressure. Eventually she had to look away, turning to Naminé, only to find that she was staring back not with awe or wonder but with confusion.

“Kairi…” Axel breathed, breaking the silence at last. She turned to him in time to see a number of emotions playing across his face; sadness quickly turned to confusion and frustration. “Why didn’t you tell us?” The betrayal was evident in his voice, and she saw it plastered on several faces (not least of all Ven’s).

“I did say something,” she said. “I told Ven about Vanitas because he knew him best, and then we told everyone else. It’s why we’re here.”

“But why didn’t you say something about talking to Sora?” Riku asked. She forced herself to remain calm as her mind raced for an answer.

“Because Sora asked me not to,” she said. “We agreed it would be better if you could all decide to trust Vanitas on your own, but now I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“And she told me about Sora,” Naminé said firmly. Kairi forced herself not to turn and stare in surprise. Naminé’s had found hers behind her back. “She wanted someone to know, in case something happened to her. I agreed that it would be better if everyone could support Vanitas because they wanted to, not because they felt like they should.” She glanced at Kairi then, and it took everything in Kairi's power not to betray their lie. She offered Naminé a fleeting grateful smile. An awkward silence lingered in the air during which even Vanitas kept his thoughts to himself, for which Kairi was eternally grateful.

“Well it’s clear that we all have our opinions on the matter, and I don’t think we’re going to all agree,” Riku said at last. “Why don’t we take a vote?” Mickey perked up instantly, his ears twitching.

"That's a great idea! Okay, fellas, who votes that we give Vanitas a vessel?” Kairi’s hand shot up closely followed by Naminé and Ven. Goofy agreed with them, as did Xion, Axel and – after a moment’s hesitation – Isa. Seven votes in favour.

“That’s the majority,” Mickey confirmed after counting them twice.

“Only by one vote,” Roxas countered.

“Two, if you count Sora,” Ven said with a grin.

“He’s not here-”

“It’s decided,” Terra said firmly, placing a hand on Roxas’ shoulder. “You may not like it, but it’s fair.” Roxas shrugged his hand away with a huff.

“Whatever,” he grumbled. “For the record, I think you’re all making a big mistake.” And with that he quietly shouldered his way out of the room, startling the two brooms in the hall.

“Roxas!” Axel called after him. Xion grabbed his wrist lightly to stop him from following.

“Let me handle this,” she said softly. Axel hesitated for a moment before finally relenting, and Xion quietly excused herself from the library to follow after Roxas.

“I don’t understand,” Ven murmured as Xion quietly slipped from the library. “Why does Vanitas make him so angry?” He turned to Axel who could only offer an uncertain shrug in return.

“Don’t worry about Roxas,” he said, placing a comforting hand on Ven’s shoulder. “He’ll be all right.”

“Well, I guess we’d better get going,” said Mickey, his voice oddly comber. “Riku and I will go and speak to Even and to Ansem the Wise about organising a vessel for Vanitas.”

“Can I come with you?” Kairi asked. Mickey glanced to Riku who remained silent.

“It’ll take some time to get the vessel ready,” Mickey finally answered.

“I know,” she said, “but I’ve been thinking a lot recently about how I still don’t know where I really come from. I don’t know when I might get another chance to go to Radiant Garden.” It was mostly true, at least; if nothing else it gave her an excuse to get away from the Land of Departure for a while. She still wasn’t quite ready to go home yet, but a change of scenery certainly wouldn’t go amiss (plus she imagined it would be easier for Aqua, Terra and Ven if she could keep them from feeling like Vanitas was watching their every move).

 _You’re so thoughtful_ , Vanitas sneered.

 _You know what I mean,_ she shot back.

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Axel said brightly. “Maybe I’ll come too. I can give you the guided tour.” Kairi gave him a grateful smile, though it tightened when she caught Isa’s hard glance to the back of Axel’s head. She swallowed over the knot in her throat.

“Isa, you’re from Radiant Garden too, right? Would you like to join us?” Axel’s face lit up with a grin and he turned to Isa who was staring at her curiously. She offered her warmest smile, though she could feel that it was stretched too thin to be believable. The corners of his mouth twitched.

“Thank you for the invitation,” he answered, “but I’m afraid I have other business to attend to. Perhaps next time.” She couldn’t ignore the cool relief that rushed through her. Axel frowned.

“Isa…” Axel breathed.

“It’s all right, Lea,” he said. “It’s better this way. You would only attract unwanted attention.” Axel scowled and folded his arms, muttering curses under his breath that made Isa smile with satisfaction. Kairi turned to Naminé who was staring at the doors, lost in thought.

“Naminé, are you coming with us?” Kairi asked. Naminé jumped slightly, and her eyes quickly darted between Kairi and the door.

“Actually…” she began quietly. “I think Roxas needs me, if that’s all right?” Kairi smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Of course,” she said. “Go, I’ll be fine.” Naminé nodded and gave Kairi’s hand one last squeeze before she too slipped out in to the hall.

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Axel said, stepping away from Isa to throw an arm around her shoulders. He glanced down at her with a wink. “We can stay with Merlin, he normally has a spare room or two in that magic house of his. It’ll be just like old times.”

“Would you like a lift?” Riku asked. Kairi glanced over in time to catch the flash of uncertainty that was quickly smothered under his calm, collected mask. “Or do you want to make your own way there?” Kairi glanced to Axel who was watching her expectantly. It would be crowded with the four of them in the ship, and it would be no trouble at all for Kairi and Axel to travel by glider instead, but the offer wasn’t being made out of comfort or convenience.

 _You shouldn’t be so hard on Riku…_ Sora’s words rang through her mind and her heart ached. She turned back to Riku with a smile.

“We’ll take that lift.”

* * *

The ship was made for three, but they were easily able to make it work for four. Riku took the pilot’s seat at the front while Mickey settled in to the co-pilot seat behind Riku’s left shoulder. Axel insisted that Kairi took the third seat, and when she tried to convince him to change his mind he folded his arms and refused to move from where he had taken to leaning against the back wall of the cockpit. Once Kairi was settled Riku sent a message through to the control room, and after receiving the all clear from Chip and Dale he had them away from Disney Castle with practiced ease.

They lapsed in to silence once the ship was in motion, and Kairi’s insides twisted tighter and tighter with every second that nobody spoke. It wasn’t far to Radiant Garden – less than half the distance from Disney Castle to Destiny Islands – so it would only take them a few hours to make the journey, but the rising tension left Kairi wondering if it might be possible to throw herself out of the ship and finish the journey by glider.

 _Running away?_ Vanitas taunted, catching wind of a particularly exuberant thought. Kairi bit the inside of her cheek.

 _Of course not_ , she answered.

 _Just thinking about it. Very loudly,_ he countered. He added a scoff for good measure. _Not that I blame you; if I could get out of here right now, I would._ Kairi pursed her lips and turned her gaze out towards the stars to try and keep her mind from wandering. Some stars were so close that they whizzed past the cockpit in a blur, whilst others were so far away that they barely seemed to move. She wondered how many of those distant stars were worlds; how many Sora had visited. He’d promised to take her to see them all one day.

“Mickey, can you take over for a minute?” Kairi jumped at the sound of Riku’s voice. Mickey seemed equally surprised, though he was quick to cover it with a smile as he slid from his seat.

“Well sure,” he said, coming to pause by Riku’s knee. “Is everything all right?” Kairi couldn’t see Riku’s face but she could see Mickey’s, and whatever Riku expressed during their silent exchange turned Mickey’s concern to sympathy. He patted Riku’s knee and stepped aside as Riku stood. Kairi sat taller to watch him go, trying to catch a glimpse of his face as he skirted around the chair, but he kept his head turned away and only looked up when he came toe to toe with Axel who was standing on the access hatch to the lower level. Axel’s curiosity gave way to surprise and concern, and he silently stepped aside to allow Riku to open the hatch.

“Say, Axel,” Mickey began, “we never did show ya how to fly a Gummi ship. Would you like to see how it all works?” Kairi glanced to the King who was studiously working at the control panel. After a moment’s hesitation Axel started to make his way to Mickey’s now-empty chair. He squeezed Kairi’s shoulder as he passed, and when he caught her eye he glanced pointedly towards the hatch as it clicked shut. As soon as Axel was settled Mickey began talking him through the controls and Kairi quietly slipped out of her seat; the knot in her stomach tightened as she made her way towards the hatch and slowly climbed down the metal rung ladder.

The lower level of the ship was made of three small rooms branching off a short corridor. To the left was a small storage closet containing a moderate amount of supplies, on the right was a modest bathroom, and at the end of the hall was a cozy bedroom with three small cot beds set against the back wall. The door to the bedroom stood ajar, spilling a sliver of light and the sound of stifled sobs in to the small corridor as Kairi tip-toed closer.

Riku was sitting on the edge of the centre bed with his head in his hands. His whole body shuddered with every shaking breath, and his fingers trembled as they clutched at tufts of his hair. Kairi opened her mouth but his name caught on the lump in her throat and stuck fast, and after a moment’s deliberation she chose to enter in silence. He gave no indication that he had heard her, nor did he move to stop her, and after pausing in the doorway to give him a chance to change his mind she closed the distance between them and set herself down on the bed beside him. She rested her hand on his knee, her thumb tracing small circles over the coarse fabric. Slowly the sobs began to subside, and once Riku seemed able to catch his breath again he placed a hand atop hers.

“Riku?” she whispered. He stayed silent a moment longer, his face still hidden behind limp silver spikes. His hand trembled, and she twisted hers until their palms were facing and she could knit their fingers together.

“I failed, Kairi.”

She’d never heard him sound so quiet; so unsure of himself. She felt him trying to pull away but she squeezed his hand tightly, keeping him firmly at her side.

“At what?” she asked.

“With you… with Sora… I wanted to keep you both safe so badly and I… I couldn’t.”

“It was never your job to keep us safe,” she said. He shook his head and she caught a glimpse of his face; his eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking down his pale cheeks.

“But I should have,” he countered. “You were right, Kairi. I should have gone with Sora to get you back.” His voice hitched. He tried to pull away again but she held fast, wrapping her other hand around his and holding it tight.

“His mind was made up.” He finally looked at her then, and his eyes were filled with a tempest of warring emotions that made the corners of her eyes sting. “I’m sorry for what I said on the beach. It wasn’t fair. Sora had already turned Donald and Goofy away; he probably would have refused your help too. You couldn’t have changed his mind any more than I could have stopped him handing himself over to Luxu.” Riku winced at the name and lowered his gaze back to the carpet. A tremble ran from his shoulders and into his fingers and she leant her arm against his.

“I used to imagine what it would be like when we saw you both again,” he said quietly. “I used to dream that one day you’d just show up, that Sora would just be standing there with that smile of his and you’d be right there beside him. When you came back to us I knew it was never going to happen, but I still had hope. He’s always come out on the other side of every danger, always managed to pull through _somehow_ , and I kept hoping… just one more… _one last time_ … but seeing him at the Graveyard like… like _that_ …” He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw and swallowed thickly. Kairi’s heart skipped a painful beat.

“I know,” she murmured. He glanced up at her, green eyes ringed with red as he studied her closely, searching for something.

“Did you know what Luxu had done to him?” he asked. “Is that why you tried so hard to stop us from going after him?” She shook her head.

“After you and I… When I was sitting on the tree, Sora was able to talk to me through the shard of his heart,” she said. “When I felt our connection I knew that something was wrong, but I never imagined…” The lump in her throat threatened to choke her.

“What about now?” Riku asked. “Can you tell if he’s… Can you still sense him?” She lifted her other hand to her heart and closed her eyes, reaching out on the slim hope that something might have changed. It hadn’t. As before, she found the shard of Sora’s heart nestled safely where she had left it (near a disgruntled but thankfully-silent Vanitas), and when she reached out to their connection she was met with that same hollow emptiness.

“Nothing,” she answered softly. “He’s still at the other end of the connection, I can feel it, but when I try to trace the connection to reach him it’s like it just fades away.” Riku nodded solemnly, his eyes glancing to the hand over her chest. Her fingers had snared the collar of her dress, pulling it to one side and revealing the tips of the three jagged scars that ran across her skin. She felt the darkness flare as Riku stared at them, and eventually his tore his gaze away to focus instead on their intertwined fingers.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come to see you after we got back from the Graveyard, or that I haven’t been to see you since,” he murmured. “It was hard enough to see Sora like that, but to see him actually attack you-”

“It wasn’t him,” she said firmly. “We can’t believe it was, even for a moment. When we get Sora back, he has to know that we know it wasn’t him.” He would find a way to blame himself of course, he was good at that, but she would deal with that guilt when they got to it. They all would, especially as Sora was likely to hurt more of them before they would be able to rescue him.

“You’re right,” Riku said with a solemn nod. “Still, seeing him… or even a shadow that looked like him hurting you… I couldn’t handle it, and I left you alone again when you needed me.”

“I wasn’t alone,” she countered. “Axel came to make sure I was okay, and Naminé didn’t leave my side for a minute. And there was Vanitas, of course.” Riku huffed a dry laugh. Vanitas snorted.

“Vanitas…” Riku murmured. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Did Sora really tell you that we should trust him?” Kairi bit her lip and turned away, her free hand fiddling with the hem of her dress. Part of her wanted to lie – it would be easier that way – but she’d had enough lying in the last few months to last her a lifetime.

“Not exactly,” she answered, “but I know that he would have. He’d been carrying Vanitas’ heart for months while he was searching for me, and Ven told me that he tried to get Vanitas to join us during the fight with Xehanort.” Riku considered it for a moment before huffing a quiet laugh through a half-smile.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Sora probably would’ve fought for Vanitas even harder than you did.”

“He would have flown to Radiant Garden and made a vessel himself if he could,” she said with a laugh. Riku’s eyebrow arched with a slight smirk.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he countered. “Sora can barely handle a Gummi phone; creating a vessel would be far beyond what he could do with a computer. How he ever learned to fly a ship is beyond me…”

“Well you know Sora when he’s set his mind on something,” she laughed. “Not even a super computer could get in his way.” Riku laughed at that, and it struck Kairi just how much she’d missed the sound. When had they last had a chance to just sit and talk? Certainly it had been before all of this had begun, back when their biggest worry was making it through another week of school and freedom meant sitting atop the crooked tree to watch the sun set.

Riku sat up taller and took his hand back, rubbing at his face and running his fingers through his hair. She tucked her knees up to her chest, resting her heels on the bed frame and wrapping her arms around her legs. He turned to her, studying her closely, and when his gaze met hers his smile saddened and his shoulders fell slightly.

“I’m sorry, Kairi,” he said. “Not just for the last few days or weeks… I haven’t been the friend that you needed. I let my doubts and my fears get in the way of our friendship.” The corners of her eyes stung again and her throat burned. She tightened her grip on her elbows.

“Don’t apologise, Riku,” she said softly. “I’m just as much to blame as you are.” He frowned, confused.

“I don’t understand,” he said. She felt her stomach twist. She lowered her gaze to her lap and gnawed on her lip. She’d had a similar conversation with Sora, which had been hard enough even as he sat next to her by the fire holding her hand and telling her she didn’t have to explain herself to him.

She did, however, have to explain herself to Riku – especially after how she had confronted him on the beach. He deserved a chance at understanding.

“I used to think that I was always going to be the damsel in distress,” she began. “Even when I tried to look out for myself I ended up a prisoner. But then I got a keyblade, and for the first time I thought that I wouldn’t have to be left behind anymore. I did everything I could so that I could fight by your side, and when Merlin said I was ready… I was too scared to tell anyone how terrified I was. Axel knew, I think, but I couldn’t face the thought of you all going off to fight without me, and I didn’t want to be the one to hold anyone back. It was like I had something to prove and I was too… too _proud_ to ask for help. If I had, maybe things would have been different.” She fiddled absently with the hem of her skirt, picking at a speck of lint until it became a ball. She could feel Riku watching her closely.

“When I came back, I was so determined that my plan to rescue Sora was going to work. _My_ plan. _My_ powers. It felt like I was finally taking control of my own destiny for the first time, and when I found out that it had all been a trick…” She stopped and closed her eyes with a sigh and a shiver that ran the full length of her spine. “I felt like I had lost everything and I couldn’t bear it. It was easier to be angry than it was to really deal with it all, and then you were _there_ … I’m sorry that I took it out on you.”

Silence closed in around them. She bit the inside of her cheek and forced her eyes open to glance at Riku. He was staring at his hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

“That’s exactly how I felt,” he said, “the first time I saw Sora after we were cast away from the islands. I saw him with Donald and Goofy, and with Cloud and the others, and he seemed so happy… I felt like I had lost him, you, our home, and I was so angry. It was easy to give in to that anger.” After a pause he looked up, meeting her gaze. “I used to think that you wouldn’t want to be friends with me again because you could never understand the darkness, that you wouldn’t be able to understand me, but I was wrong. You understand better than I could have imagined. I’m sorry I never gave you a chance to show me.” She smiled and scrubbed a tear away from her cheek.

“How about we agree to stop apologising to each other?” she suggested. He was quick to accept the offer with a nod, and he didn’t try to hide the relief that washed over his face. Neither did she. The lingering tension between them seemed to dissolve almost instantly, leaving only the faintest trace behind that anything had ever been amiss. She smiled at him, and was relieved when he smiled back.

The ship jostled suddenly. Kairi’s feet slipped from the edge of the bed frame and only Riku’s quick reflexes kept her from spilling on to the carpet. They shared an awkward laugh as the ship quickly righted itself again.

“Looks like Axel’s taken control of the ship,” she laughed.

“He’ll get the hang of it, I’m sure,” Riku replied, though it was followed by a nervous chuckle as the ship rolled again. “We’ll be fine. The Highwind’s been through more battles than I can count; I’m sure it’ll survive a few minutes of Axel at the helm.”

“The Highwind… Why does that sound familiar?”

“It’s what Sora wanted to name the raft we made,” he answered. A flush rose up his neck and he lifted a hand to rub at it. “It’s what we were racing for, that day on the beach. The last race we ever did… If Sora had won, he was going to name the raft Highwind.”

“What if you had won?” she asked. “What would you have called it?” He stared at her for a moment, a sad sort of smile playing over his lips. After a moment it was gone and he shrugged.

“I don’t really remember,” he finally answered.

 _He’s lying_ , Vanitas observed.

 _So what? He doesn’t want to tell me if he doesn’t have to,_ she answered. _And why do you care?_

 _I don’t,_ he sniffed.

“Kairi?” Riku asked. “Are you okay?” She smiled and nodded.

“Just Vanitas,” she answered.

“What’s he saying?”

“Nothing interesting,” she answered. Vanitas huffed. The ship pitched sideways again and Kairi slowly (carefully) got to her feet. “We should probably head back up. I think we’d all be happier if you were back in the pilot’s seat again.” Riku smiled and nodded and led the way back to the ladder (with one hand on the wall in case the ship decided to roll again). At the bottom of the ladder he stepped aside and waited, motioning for Kairi to go first. She hesitated, waiting to see if he would realise the problem.

“After you,” he said when she made no attempt to climb. She caught his eye and glanced down, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m wearing a dress, Riku,” she answered. “I didn’t really expect to be doing any climbing today.” His ears flushed crimson and he cleared his throat tightly.

“Right, o-of course,” he murmured, making his way towards the ladder. He reached for the first rung.

“Riku?” He paused, turning back to her. She met his gaze, unsure of what she’d been planning to say. Perhaps she hadn’t been planning to say anything at all. When nothing came she launched herself forwards, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him in a tight hug. She felt him freeze and she laughed in to his chest.

“You can hug me back anytime,” she teased. Slowly he lowered his hand from the railing to wrap his arms around her, and she squeezed him until he finally squeezed back. “I missed you, Riku,” she murmured. A gentle hum rumbled through his chest.

“I missed you too, Kairi.”


	19. Lab Rat

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN | LAB RAT**

* * *

It was late afternoon when they arrived in Radiant Garden. They alighted outside the castle doors in the same forecourt as their last visit. Kairi found herself drifting towards the wall again, drawn by that same sense of familiarity. Her gaze settled on the small cottage on the horizon, filling her with a sense of loss and longing that left her confused (amongst other things). Kairi knew how to get to it – she would need to go through the royal gardens, across the small stream that ran down from the courtyard, and then she would need to take a winding cobblestone path that would lead right up to the front door – but she didn’t know _why_ she knew.

“Kairi? You coming?” Axel asked. She turned away from the fields; it was a mystery for another time. Instead she nodded and smiled at the others who were waiting patiently by the doors. Dilan and Aeleus both nodded to her as she passed (and scowled at Axel, who stuck out his tongue in return). Kairi’s heart skipped a beat as they passed through the large doors and she stumbled mid-step; Axel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she smiled.

“Caught my toe,” she mumbled sheepishly. He frowned but didn’t ask about it further. 

The last time she’d been inside the castle it had still been under Maleficent’s control and it had been flooded with a sickening darkness that had made her stomach roil. The darkness was gone now, but the knot in her stomach was tighter than ever as they turned down a series of narrow corridors lined with copper pipes. The blue checkerboard carpet made her heart leap to her throat, though when she reached out with her senses she couldn’t figure out why.

Eventually the red and purple walls gave way to a pleasant cream that surrounded an ornate wooden door. Kairi froze at the sight of it.

“Kairi?” Riku asked. “Are you all right?” She stared at him, feeling her heart racing.

“I…” What could she tell him? Something wasn’t right, and yet nothing felt wrong. There was no darkness, no malicious evil waiting for them that she could sense beyond the door. There was just Ansem’s study, his computer room and, beyond that, his laboratory. Ansem was there with Even and Ienzo, and she was here with Axel and Riku and Mickey. Even if something was waiting for them, she was in good company. She shook herself and smiled. “I’m fine.” All three of them stared, watching her carefully, and when they showed no signs of relenting she added: “It’s just Vanitas. We were talking about vessels.” Not the most convincing lie, perhaps, but it seemed to console the others enough that they pressed on.

 _Don’t involve me in your lies,_ Vanitas huffed.

 _I’m sorry_ , she said. _I didn’t know what else to tell them. I don’t know what’s wrong with me._

 _You’re scared of something,_ he answered. _Terrified. It’s written plain as day on your heart, but I can’t figure out what you’re scared of._

_Neither can I._

The fear didn’t relent as they stepped in to the office. It was large and round, with curved bookshelves lining the walls filled with crimson tomes. On the desk were stacks of paper and piles of books, and on the wall behind the red velvet chair a painting of the castle had been hung in a beautiful golden frame that sparkled in the light. The fear persisted. Her eyes tracked Riku as he approached a blank section of wall between two bookshelves. He pressed his hand against it and, after a moment, it flashed and disappeared to reveal a hidden corridor beyond.

Kairi’s stomach twisted. Her heart leapt to her throat and she swallowed bile as she stumbled backwards.

“Kairi?” Axel called. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I… I…” Her eyes were fixed on the doorway and her feet were glued to the floor. Her breath was coming in short gulps and her head was spinning.

“Kairi?” Riku was at her other side now. The flash of his silver hair turned her blood to ice and she stumbled backwards. Her hip collided with the desk and she clutched at it tightly, closing her eyes. The world was spinning. Hear heart was racing. She couldn’t breathe.

“Axel, get her out of here!” she heard Riku order. Strong arms scooped her up from the floor and soon she was flying.

 _Kairi, snap out of it!_ Vanitas’ roar was muffled by the pounding of her heart in her ears. She clutched at Axel’s shirt, gulping for breath.

“It’s gonna be all right, Kairi,” Axel soothed. “You’re gonna be all right.” She tried to focus on the pounding of his footsteps but they sounded so far away. She felt like she was falling. Drowning. She clutched to Axel tightly, like he was driftwood in a storm, keeping herself afloat.

“Is everything all right?” a deep voice asked. Kairi’s stomach twisted at the sound and she gasped for air that didn’t reach her lungs.

“I don’t know,” she heard Axel mumble. Something heavy scraped against stone and she was placed in a large chair. She pressed herself in to it, curling up in to a tight ball against the plush armrest and pressing her face in to her knees. The conversation continued around her but it was muffled and fuzzy – like she was underwater. Someone took her hand.

“Kairi, it’s Aerith.” The voice was soft and gentle. “I brought you some water. Careful, you don’t want to spill it.” She pressed the glass in to Kairi’s trembling hand. It sloshed over her fingers and Kairi opened her eyes, watching as the water ran over her skin. It was ice cold. She clung to the sensation, to the exclusion of all else; focusing every ounce of concentration on the feel of the water and the chill it left behind. She took a deep breath – one that finally reached her lungs and stuck. She watched the glass, careful not to spill any more water. Slowly the room stopped spinning. The world came back in to focus. Finally the glass stopped shaking and Kairi pulled her eyes away to find Aerith kneeling nearby, a kind smile on her face. Over her shoulder, Axel stood beside Dilan, both of whom were watching her with no small amount of concern.

“Have some water, Kairi,” Aerith urged gently. Kairi uncurled slightly and sipped at the water. It was so cold it made her teeth hurt. She took another sip. The ache in her jaw was at least a temporary distraction from the pain in her chest. She sought out Axel, and when their eyes met he flew to her side.

“What… What was that?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” Axel answered, brushing strands of hair from her face. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know.” Her hand trembled again and she took a deep, steeling breath. “There’s something down there, Axel. Something I… I don’t remember.” Footsteps were approaching. Kairi took another sip of water to ease the knot in her stomach as Riku rounded the chair and crouched low beside her, his eyes searching her face.

“Kairi, are you all right?” he asked. She nodded slowly, taking another sip. She watched Aerith as she stood and took a step back to give them room. Kairi’s eyes landed on Mickey then as he emerged from the corridor, followed closely by Ansem the Wise. His expression was one of sorrow and pity and he stared at her, and she felt herself shrink under his gaze.

“I had hoped that you would not remember,” he said solemnly. Mickey tilted his head upwards.

“Remember what?” he asked. Ansem closed his eyes and folded his hands behind his back with a deep frown.

“As you know,” he began, “after Xehanort gained control of Terra he became my apprentice. I fear that it was my research that provided him with the inspiration for his own… _investigations_. It certainly provided the tools he needed to pursue his derivative experiments.” His eyes opened, and his piercing golden gaze left her frozen in her chair.

“What kind of experiments?” Axel growled. Flames danced along his fingertips and he clenched his hands in to fists to keep them from spreading. Ansem stared at her a moment longer before turning his attention to Axel.

“He became obsessed with finding a keybearer,” Ansem answered. “He discovered a theory that the heart of a keybearer could create a resonance with a heart of pure light.”

“The Princesses of Heart,” Mickey murmured.

“Just so. At the time he was unable to leave this world, and so his access to pure hearts was limited. He determined that children had a higher probability of having a pure heart, and he became obsessed with releasing those hearts to track the resonance and follow the path to a keybearer.”  
  
“What kind of experiments?” Axel repeated. Ansem sighed.

“I do not know the exact details,” Ansem answered heavily, “but I know that they involved submerging the subject in darkness. Kairi was one of the more fortunate test subjects.” Riku shot to his feet with a furious glare.

“Fortunate?” Riku demanded. “How is _this_ fortunate?”

“Most of Xehanort’s experiments perished in the darkness. Those who were strong of heart became heartless themselves, and we have no way of knowing if they were ever able to regain their physical form. Kairi is the only subject I know of who survived the experiment unchanged. Doubtless your survival was due in no small part to the spell Aqua cast upon you.” Kairi’s fingers found the pendant around her neck and she clutched it tightly.

“How many others were there?” she asked. Ansem’s expression fell, overcome by sorrow as he turned his attention back to her.

“More than I could bear,” he answered. “By the time I realised the extent of what he was doing, I was too late. I managed to save one child – a girl with no memories and no name – but she too disappeared.” Axel sat up taller and the flames at his fingertips disappeared in wisps of smoke.

“The girl from the dungeons?” he asked. Ansem nodded and Axel’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _You_ took her away?”

“I attempted to save her from her fate,” he answered. “At the time I had no way of knowing that Kairi had survived. I thought that she had met the same end as the other subjects, and I blamed myself for not putting an end to Xehanort’s research sooner.”

“What about the girl? What happened to her?” Axel asked.

“That, I cannot tell you. My attempts to keep her safe were for naught. I can only hope that she managed to somehow flee to safety. I do not blame her for wanting to run from me. My pursuit of knowledge turned me in to a dangerous man. No doubt she did not feel safe, even when I went to great lengths to try and keep her hidden away.” Axel’s face fell and his shoulders slumped.

“I’ll have to tell Isa,” he murmured.

“Kairi,” Ansem continued. She jumped at the sound of her name; the last of the water spilled in to her lap. “Mickey tells me that you have come in search of a vessel for Vanitas who has taken up residence inside your heart.” Kairi’s voice had deserted her and she could only nod.

“He saved her life,” Riku said when she remained silent. “In return, he asked that Kairi secure a vessel for him.”

“Are you sure this is wise?” Ansem challenged. “Not too long ago Vanitas would have handed you over to the enemy in a heartbeat. How can we trust that he has truly changed for he better?”

“Kairi trusts him, as does Sora,” Riku said firmly, “and so do I.” Mickey turned to Riku, eyes wide with surprise, but Ansem remained unmoved. He frowned deeply.

“If we are wrong-”

“We’re not,” Riku countered. “He didn’t have to save Kairi’s life, but he did. I don’t think he would turn on us, but even if he did we’re more than strong enough to contain him.”

“He promised to fight for Sora,” Mickey added, though with somewhat less conviction. “After our last clash with Luxu and the other Apprentices, we could use all the help we can get.” Ansem stared at them each in turn before finally nodding.

“It will take a few days, but we can create a vessel for Vanitas.” He paused and glanced to Kairi again. “When the time comes, you will need to enter the laboratory to transfer Vanitas’ heart in to the vessel.” Kairi’s stomach tightened painfully.

“I understand,” she said, though her voice wasn’t quite as convincing as she’d hoped it would be. Nevertheless Ansem nodded.

“I cannot promise to make you comfortable in the laboratory, but I can promise that all of Xehanort’s equipment has long-since been destroyed.” He seemed to study her for a moment before adding: “No harm will come to you.” Axel slowly rose to his feet.

“You’d better not be making promises you can’t keep, old man,” he growled.

“The process of extracting Vanitas’ heart may cause some discomfort, but I do not expect there to be any pain,” he answered. “We will make the process as comfortable as possible, and the rest will be up to Kairi.” The thought made her shiver. She glanced towards the narrow hall and swallowed bile. She didn’t want to go back there, but Vanitas… He was counting on her. She swallowed thickly and nodded. Aerith reached over to take the empty glass from her hand.

“Why don’t we take you down to Merlin’s?” she suggested. “I know Yuffie will be happy to see you.”

“An excellent idea,” Ansem agreed. “There is nothing more that you can do here until the vessel is ready. We will call you when it is done.” Kairi nodded and slowly peeled herself out of the chair. Axel offered her his hand to pull her to her feet, though he refused to let go even after she was standing. His hand was warm and comforting and _grounding_ , and it kept the world from spinning as she quietly followed the others back out in to the early evening.

By the time they emerged back in to the forecourt the sun had begun to set, casting a golden haze across the castle and the flower fields. Kairi glanced out towards the cottage again. There were lights coming from inside and lazy wisps of smoke had begun to rise from the chimney. Kairi wanted to run to it, but she couldn’t figure out _why_ it felt like safety. Besides, it was late; no doubt whoever lived in that cottage wouldn’t want to welcome unexpected visitors at this hour. And so she followed the others in silence, still clinging to Axel’s hand as they made their way out of the castle grounds towards Merlin’s house.

* * *

She couldn’t sleep.

The others had been waiting for them when they’d arrived. Yuffie had been her usual excitable self, and had bounced over to Kairi to give her a tight hug and express how relieved she was that Kairi was back. Leon’s stoicism seemed to have melted somewhat since Kairi had last seen him; he seemed less bothered by Yuffie’s boundless energy, and while Yuffie and Aerith were making tea he had sat next to Kairi and quietly asked how she was feeling.

She’d been saved the trouble of answering by the arrival of Merlin who had appeared with his usual chaotic flair. The smoke had made her throat itch. He had greeted Kairi warmly, holding her hands tightly and expressing more in a single, sad smile than words could ever say, and when Yuffie handed Kairi a mug of tea he had waved his fingers over it, imbuing it with calming magic. It had settled her frayed nerves long enough for her to eat a small dinner. The lingering terror from the afternoon faded as they ate, and by the time Yuffie and Riku cleared away the plates she found herself exhausted. She spent several hours in one of Merlin’s absurdly tall armchairs dozing in front of the fire while conversations continued around her until Merlin announced that the spare rooms were ready.

The room that Merlin had given her was small but cozy. It reminded her of her old bedroom back on the islands – nice and snug with a small set of draws, a wardrobe, a small desk and a cozy bed piled high with pillows and blankets. She had buried herself beneath them and curled in to a tight ball, but as soon as she’d closed her eyes she was haunted by visions of long white coats, silver hair, and heartless pressing at her from all sides.

Merlin had left her a teapot of calming tea, enchanted to stay warm throughout the night. After hours of tossing and turning, drifting in and out of waking nightmares, Kairi finally gave up. She took the softest blanket she could find, wrapped it around her shoulders and poured the tea in to a large mug. She pulled back the heavy curtains and curled up on the windowsill, gazing over the sleeping city below. For a while she was calm again, watching the stars and the flickering streetlamps, but all to soon the tea ran out and its calming effects began to fade, and Kairi was left curled in the corner of the window staring up at the castle.

 _Let me help you_. Vanitas’ voice made her jump. She leaned her head against the cool glass, feeling the sharpness of the cold pane against her skin.

 _You can’t,_ she thought back. _You can’t change the past._

She’d come to Radiant Garden to escape – to try and find some peace and, perhaps, some of her missing memories. She’d expected it to take days of exploring, of asking around, of reaching out to see if anyone knew her or knew where she’d come from. She hadn’t expected her past to slap her in the face within minutes of arriving, and she certainly hadn’t expected it to feel so… so…

She didn’t know what she was feeling. Everything was so _messy_ ; a tumult of emotions all warring with each other for her attention until she couldn’t tell one from the other. She was too exhausted to try and untangle them all. And even if she could, what then? It wouldn’t make her feel any better.

 _Because sitting here wallowing is such a helpful choice right now,_ Vanitas huffed.

_You wouldn’t understand-_

_What it’s like to be experimented on against your will?_ he asked. _Yeah, you’re right, I’ve got no idea what_ that’s _like._ She sighed and rolled the cold mug between her palms.

 _I’m sorry, Vanitas,_ she thought. _I just… I don’t know what to do… I don’t even know what’s been done to me in the first place._

 _Well you won’t solve anything if you can’t control your emotions first_ , he countered. _I can help with that._

_How?_

The shadows shifted at her feet and sprang to life. The unversed cowered at the far end of the windowsill, watching her with its beady red eyes before it darted away, zigzagging across the room until it could cower by the door. It’s jagged antenna twitched.

 _Destroy it,_ Vanitas ordered. Kairi drew the blankets tighter around her shoulder.

_I won’t. It doesn’t deserve to suffer just because I’m upset._

_Suffer?_ Vanitas scoffed. _This isn’t living creature or even a heartless. It’s made from your fear, it’s just an emotion._

Kairi watched the unversed carefully. Its beady eyes were darting around the room as it shifted its weight back and forth, never staying still. It rubbed its pointed forelegs together nervously, and whenever it caught Kairi’s eye it shrank back in fear. It certainly looked alive.

 _It can’t think, it can’t feel,_ Vanitas hissed. _It’s nothing but emotion – your emotion. If you don’t destroy it now then you’re weaker than your fear, and we both know that’s not true._

She gnawed the inside of her cheek. What harm could it do, really, to prove to herself that she was stronger than her emotions? That she was in control? Her hand emerged from beneath the blanket and before she could stop herself she had pierced the unversed with a shard of ice. It was rigid for a moment before dissolving back in to the shadows with a sigh. Kairi felt a dull ache in her chest.

 _That didn’t help_ , she sniffed.

 _Of course it didn’t, it was only one,_ Vanitas snapped. Several more shadows appeared, skittering this way and that around the room. _Try again._ Kairi sat up taller and placed the mug down, freeing both of her hands. They were only emotions, she reminded herself. _Her_ emotions, and she was stronger than them. This time she summoned light and she fired tiny bursts of it at each of the unversed. One by one they disappeared, and with each one she felt a pang in her chest. By the time she had defeated them all she couldn’t deny that her head felt at least a little clearer, though what little clarity she found was soon lost behind more warring emotions.

 _I’m not fast enough,_ she sighed.

 _No,_ Vanitas countered harshly, _the unversed aren’t big enough. You need to get outside._

_Outside?_

_Unless you want to tear this room apart_ , he drawled.

_I can’t leave. Someone will notice!_

_So sneak out,_ he shot back curtly. _There’s a window right here._

_I can’t climb down!_

_Do you want my help or not?_ he snapped. She bit her tongue; it was less a case of _want_ and more a _need_. If she could just clear her head then maybe she could think straight, and seeing how she’d failed to do so on her own…

She sighed and stood, throwing the blanket back on to the bed. The night air was cold as she stripped out of her pyjamas and in to a pair of long shorts and a loose over shirt. Carefully she opened the large panelled window which swung out in to the night like a door. She perched on the outer sill, gripping the frame tightly with one hand as the other summoned her keyblade. She threw it high to transform it to her glider, and after making sure the window couldn’t close all the way and lock her out she shot in to the sky.

They landed in in the flower fields below the castle. Vanitas gave her a moment to dismount, but as soon as her keyblade was in her hand the unversed were springing from the shadows. Kairi took a deep shuddering breath and swung for the nearest creature, slicing it clean in half. Then she found another, and then another, and before she knew it she was cutting down the unversed faster than they could form. Within minutes her fear had begun to dissipate.

Vanitas didn’t relent. The next unversed he summoned was much larger, with a toad-like body encase in a spiked shell. Two thick, striped whiskers sprouted from either side of the creature’s face ending in sickly pink spiked slabs that knocked Kairi clean off her feet when she wasn’t looking. It took in a deep gulping breath and its belly tripled in size before it launched itself in to the air. It stomped towards her, creating a shockwave of power that sent her stumbling backwards.

“Vanitas!” she gasped, catching her breath and blocking its next attack as it rushed past her.

 _It’s_ your _anger, not mine,_ he retorted. The unversed turned slowly towards her, its narrowed eyes watching her closely. She planted her feet and lowered her keyblade, waiting for it to charge. This time she was ready; the whiskers whipped back and forth in a fury as it barrelled towards her and she blocked them with her shield before launching an attack at its face. Its eyes, situated on two dark stalks, flared dangerously with each successful blow.

“Light!” Pearls of light sprouted from the tip of her keyblade to encircle the creature where they lanced down to spear it. The beams above its armoured shell were deflected, but those over its head and legs struck true and the unversed disappeared in to smoke and shadow.

Vanitas had been right; this was helping. Fighting gave her a way to release the pent up energy that had been pooling in her limbs, and with each unversed she defeated her heart felt lighter and her head felt clearer. Finally, as the darkness of night began to give way to the pre-dawn light, Kairi dismissed her keyblade and wiped the sweat from her brow.

 _You’re not done yet,_ Vanitas scolded. _Summon your keyblade._

“I’m done for now,” she answered. She took a deep breath of the cool morning air and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze dance across her sweat-soaked skin. The chill made her shiver.

 _You’re done when I say you’re done,_ Vanitas snapped. She collapsed in to the grass and opened her eyes, glancing around the field. Swathes of flowers stood wilted, broken or outright trampled. Kairi winced and glanced up to the castle; surely somebody would notice the destruction. Would they raise an alarm?

 _Stand up_ , Vanitas ordered.

“We need to get back,” she answered. “If someone notices I’m missing, it’ll cause chaos.”

 _You’re not finished,_ Vanitas said curtly. _You’ve barely scratched the surface of your emotions, and you’re still not in control._

“I’m in control enough,” she said. She rolled her neck, wincing at the knot that had formed between her shoulder blades. She wondered if she would have time to shower before anyone else got up. She wondered where the shower was.

A shadow shivered at her feet. A little unversed – a flood, Vanitas had called it – was standing near her toes. This one was sitting back on its haunches, its forelimbs stuck in the ground as though ready to pounce. This one was angry.

 _Get up_ , Vanitas hissed. Kairi frowned.

_You can’t expect me to master my emotions in one night._

_I did._

_Well, I’m not you_ , she answered curtly. The flood shivered with rage and Kairi leant forwards, extending a hand towards it. It swiped at her, missing her by less than an inch, but it was too close to avoid her when she reached out to place her hand on its forehead. Just like the shadow in the bathroom she felt a rush of raw, unbridled emotion surging from under her fingers. The flood wasn’t just angry, it was fury unleashed. Rage at Xehanort, at his experiments, at the thought of being nothing more than a lab rat – a subject in a test. Rage that she had survived through sheer luck – through a chance encounter. Rage for the other children, their names and numbers unknown, who had been lost to the darkness.

Kairi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing back against the connection. She hadn’t crossed Aqua’s path by chance, it had been an intervention of fate. And even if it had been luck, it had still _happened_ , and Aqua’s spell had saved her life. The experiments were awful, and the forgotten details were no doubt best left unremembered, but without them she never would have found Sora or Riku. And as for the children… there was little she could do but keep the thought of them close to her heart.

When she opened her eyes the flood had changed. The purples and blues and blacks had given way to pink and cream and white. It clambered up her arm and nestled around her neck where it seemed to sigh, content, before slowly fading away. Her chest swelled with a warmth that washed away the last of the aches left by the unversed’s earlier destruction and Kairi smiled, resting a hand over her heart.

 _Stop doing that_ , Vanitas snapped.

_What?_

_Changing them_ , he answered. She slowly rose to her feet and stretched some of the aches from her cooling limbs.

 _Can you feel them when they change?_ she asked.

 _They feel wrong,_ he answered curtly. Before she had a chance to question him further, he added: _We should move. Something is stirring in the cottage._ She glanced up the hill to where a light was glowing dimly through the cottage windows. It was a familiar, comforting sight.

 _I don’t think we need to worry,_ she said. _The cottage feels safe._

 _And the lab felt dangerous,_ he countered. _Just because you’ve got some distant memory of a friend living there doesn’t mean they live there any more. Let’s move._ Her smile soured a little as she considered his point. He was right, of course. She turned quickly on her heel and summoned her glider to rush back to Merlin’s house. She slid back through the window and latched it silently. The room was undisturbed.

_Vanitas?_

_Yes?_

_The way you trained me… Is that how Xehanort trained you?_ He was silent for a long while; long enough that Kairi wondered whether he was going to say anything at all.

 _You should get some sleep_ , he said at last. _An hour or two is better than nothing._ It wasn’t hard to hear what went unsaid, and Kairi didn’t press him further on it. It didn’t matter. She changed back in to her pyjamas and slipped back under the covers.

_Vanitas?_

_What?_ She chuckled at the irritability in his tone.

 _Thank you,_ she said. _You really helped me._ She felt his discomfort and she smiled to herself, burying herself deeper under the mountain of blankets. Sleep came much easier now, with a quiet heart and a calm mind; already she could feel it pulling her in to its warm embrace.

 _You’re too reckless when you fight,_ Vanitas murmured. Kairi chuckled under her breath and wriggled deeper in to her cocoon of blankets and pillows until she was completely submerged.

 _What do you expect? I learned from Sora._ He didn’t respond, but Kairi didn’t miss the flare of amusement that surged through his heart at the thought.


	20. Market Day

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY | MARKET DAY**

* * *

It was mid-morning by the time Kairi was awake enough to drag herself out of bed. A folded piece of paper bearing her name had been left on the dresser by the door with a note from Merlin giving her directions to the bathroom and instructions for the shower. She wondered if he knew of her midnight excursion, but when she saw him in the living room he made no mention of it. The only comment came from Riku who barely looked up from his breakfast as she found a seat at the overly large table that certainly hadn’t been there last night.

“If you’re going out today, be careful,” he said. “There were reports of a disturbance in the fields last night.” She nodded and smiled and thanked him for the warning as Aerith passed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

“Riku said you’d be staying with us for a few days to look for your missing memories,” Leon said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Kairi nodded.

“I know that I’m from this world, but I don’t know much more than that,” she said. “I was hoping to find out more about my past, but after yesterday… Now I’m not so sure.” Her stomach twisted and she reached for her water. Leon shared a tense look with Riku.

“Ansem might be able to restore some of your missing memories,” Riku began. “He’s done it before, and he thinks that with Naminé’s help he might be able to recover any memories that have been buried within your heart.”

“Is that wise?” Axel asked. “What if we dig up more bad memories like yesterday?” Kairi chewed the inside of her cheek. It was a risk, of course, but now that she was here it felt somehow wrong to try and turn back. She still didn’t know exactly what Xehanort had done to her, and her imagination was too eager to fill in the gaps. Better to know, she decided, than to live the rest of her life with half the story – always scared of when she might uncover another piece of the puzzle.

“I’d rather know,” Kairi said meekly. “Even if the memories aren’t the best, they’re still mine.” Axel watched her carefully before nodding, offering her a reassuring half-smile.

“Well unless Ansem wants to see you today, why don’t I give you that tour I promised?” he suggested. She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Really, Axel? Ice cream right after breakfast?” she teased. He pulled a face.

“There’s more to this town than just ice cream, y’know,” he retorted, folding his arms with a huff. She smiled in to her tea.

“Really? I never would have guessed.” He narrowed his eyes and she sweetened her smile.

After breakfast Riku, Leon, Yuffie and Cid excused themselves to make their way up to Ansem’s laboratory. Riku said that he was keen to take a look at the recently-updated defence system, but Kairi didn’t doubt that he would be speaking to Ansem about her memories. For a moment she almost considered joining them, but the thought of going near the lab again made her stomach churn and she swallowed her breakfast a second time as she bid Riku and the others goodbye.

 _You’ll have to face it some time, y’know_ , Vanitas muttered. _And soon._

 _I know_ , she said as she rinsed her dishes in the sink, _and I will. Just… not today._ She was grateful when he didn’t push her further on it. She turned to her phone then, finding a picture from Naminé of her and Xion in a beautiful forest waiting for her. She wished she could recognise where they were, it looked so pretty. She sent a quick message to ask about the world they were in and to check in on Roxas. Naminé was quick to reply that they were in the forest outside the Kingdom of Corona, and that Roxas was just being his usual, grumpy self and for Kairi not to worry about him.

“Ready to go?” Axel asked. She slipped her phone in to her pocket and nodded. They bid goodbye to Aerith before heading out in to the sunshine where Axel promptly took the lead and started leading her towards the city.

“So where are you taking me?” she asked. Axel looped his fingers behind his head with a smile.

“It’s a surprise,” he answered. She pouted.

“You won’t even give me a little clue?” she whined. The corner of his eye twitched and she smothered a smile.

“Not even a tiny one,” he answered.

He led her through the town and out the other side without another word. Eventually he would take them off the cobblestone walkway and on to a faint dirt-path that wound through the woods outside the town. After a while Kairi noticed they were climbing; the ascent was slow but steady, and before long her legs had begun to ache.

“Axel…” she huffed. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He seemed unaffected by the climb, though when he turned to smile over his shoulder she noticed the sweat glistening on his brow. Eventually the ground began to level off underfoot. The trees began to thin, their branches no longer intertwined, and as they approached the edge of the tree line Axel stopped and glanced at her.

“Hey, Kairi, do me a favour? Close your eyes.” She frowned.

“Why?” she asked. He shifted his weight somewhat nervously.

“Just… it’ll be worth it, trust me.” She watched him for a moment before nodding slowly.

“I trust you,” she said. She closed her eyes and waited. After a moment one of Axel’s hands found hers whilst the other rested lightly on her lower back.

“No peeking,” he said as he slowly walked her forwards. She felt the ground harden underfoot and the warmth of the sunlight on her face as they finally emerged from the canopy of the trees. Somewhere behind them a songbird let out a melodic chirp as the wind rustled through the leaves. Eventually Axel stopped walking and his hands disappeared, though Kairi could still feel him standing nearby.

“You said you wanted to see where you came from,” he said. “Well… take a look.”

She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Axel had brought her to an outcropping of rock that jutted out from the hills overlooking the town. It sprawled below them, clusters of buildings joined by a tapestry of cobblestone streets. Fields of flowers encircled the town on all sides, sprinkling great washes of colour through the greenery. The castle was barely bigger than Kairi’s thumb, and the square below was filled with a bustle of activity.

“What’s happening over there?” she asked, pointing. Axel followed her gaze.

“It’s market day,” he said. “Once a week they set up stalls and tables to trade food and crafts. They set up in the morning and then they trade in to the evening. It’s a great place for lunch.” He walked forward to the edge of the rock and slowly lowered himself down until his legs were dangling over the edge. Kairi eyed it warily before carefully joining him, sitting down several steps away from the edge and scooting herself slowly forwards. Axel chuckled but didn’t comment on it.

 _Scared of heights?_ Vanitas asked.

 _Scared of falling,_ she answered. He responded with a thoughtful hum but said nothing further.

“Isa and I used to come up her a lot when we were kids,” he said. “There wasn’t really much to do when we were growing up, and we ended up in trouble more often than not. This place became kind of like our sanctuary.” Kairi smiled a little at the thought of the two of them running around causing mischief.

“I bet you were a real handful growing up,” she teased. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“It was all Isa’s fault, really,” he answered. “He was always egging me on, getting me to do stuff I shouldn’t… Course, I did it right back to him too.” He paused then and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Y’know, Kairi, when you invited Isa to join us… It really meant a lot.” She turned away, casting her eye out over the town below.

“I know he’s not the same person he was in the Organisation,” she said, “and I really do trust him, as weird as that seems. It’s just… it’s unnerving to be around him sometimes.” Axel chuckled.

“It’s unnerving to be around him all the time,” he replied, “although it’s probably harder for you. With the kidnapping and everything that happened in the Graveyard and all… I never got a chance to tell you, but it meant a lot what you said to him on the islands before we went after Sora...” He trailed off and Kairi didn’t miss the way he glanced at her, his eyes darting down to her chest for the briefest of moments. The scars were covered by her t-shirt, but that didn’t stop her from shifting her weight uncomfortably as they began to itch. She sat on her hands.

“I meant it,” she said. “I know how much he means to you, and it’s not fair to ask you to choose between us. Things will be a lot simpler if we can put it all behind us.” Axel nodded, though his expression was somber as he continued to watch her closely.

“Y’know… we’ve never really had a chance to catch up since… since then,” he said. Kairi’s throat tightened, knowing what was coming before he spoke. “How have you been?”

She fought the urge to scream and instead answered: “I’m okay.”

“Kairi-”

“What else can I say?” she sighed. She didn’t bother to hide the exhaustion on her voice. His mouth closed with an audible click and she bit back a groan as she watched a wave of mixed emotions wash over his face. “In some ways I’m better than I was when I came back, and in others…” She shook her head and sat up taller, setting her shoulders and clenching her fingers in to fists at her sides. “But I’m still here, and that’s what’s important. So for now I’m okay, and I’ll keep being okay until we get Sora back.” Axel stared at her with such pity then that her heart skipped a beat. She turned her eyes front, gazing back out over the town again. Somewhere a bell began to chime.

“And what if…” He hesitated. Kairi braced herself. “What if we never get him back?”

It was one thing to think it, but it was another thing entirely to hear someone else say it. Hearing the words out loud gave them a gravity that threatened to pull her under, and it took all of her power to keep herself afloat through a surge of raging emotions. She dug her fingernails in to the underside of her thighs and clenched her jaw long enough to bite back the wave of tears that threatened to fall before she finally turned back to Axel’s gaze.

“Then I won’t be okay anymore.”

She couldn’t bear to watch Axel’s expression fall further. She focused on the square, watching the colourful dots move around the marketplace as they set up their booths and their stalls. After a moment she felt Axel scoot closer and he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders. She leant in to him, resting her head against his chest. The first tear fell then, and despite her best efforts it was followed by another. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, digging her fingernails further in to her legs until she was sure she he would draw blood.

“Can you remember where you used to live?” Axel asked quietly. The question caught her off guard and she glanced up at him. There were tear tracks on his cheeks but his gaze was fixed firmly ahead. After a moment he shifted to point down towards the town. “Isa and I used to live down there, on Rose Avenue.”

“That sounds nice,” she said. She sat up and scrubbed her cheeks on the sleeve of her cardigan. Axel shrugged.

“Not really,” he said. “It was a bit of a dive, not like up across town. That’s probably where you grew up.”

“What makes you say that?” she asked. He shrugged.

“Let’s just say you don’t get my sort from up town, and you don’t get your sort from Rose Avenue.” She frowned at him, confused, and he laughed as slowly rose to his feet. “C’mon, if we head back now we can make it to the market for lunch.”

The walk back down the hill was certainly a lot more pleasant than the walk up. Axel kept conversation light as they walked, telling her about all the trouble he used to get in to as a kid. He told her about the turf war with the kids from Forrester’s Place, and he taught her the secret to flower warfare (a dead flower on your doorstep was a sign of truce, whilst a dead flower on your windowsill was a challenge of war). He spoke frequently of Isa, pointing out places they used to hang out.

“That used to be a bakery,” he said, pointing to a small corner shop café that was bustling with life. “Old man Rivers barred us after he caught us stealing pastries, but his daughter used to sneak some out the back door for us.” Kairi didn’t miss the faint blush that danced across his cheeks.

By the time they reached the marketplace it was bustling with activity. The stalls came in all shapes and size and colours, with tall hand-painted tents squeezed between draping canopies and open-top tables. The air was alive with smells and sounds, with street vendors grilling food between artisans and and grocers and craftsmen. A small arena in the centre of the market had been roped off and it was currently the stage for a lively band, filling the air with music and the delighted shrieks of dancing children. Kairi was hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia, and everything that seemed so new somehow felt so familiar.

Axel quickly declared that lunch was the first thing on their agenda, and he took hold of Kairi’s hand before leading her expertly through the maze of stalls and shops. He bought a small bucket of chicken from one vendor and a portion of potato wedges that had been seared over a griddle, and then he snatched up two seats near the band. After they’d eaten he took her around the stalls, and together they ‘ _ooh_ ’d and ‘ _aah_ ’d over several of the more elaborate crafts. Axel bought her a wreath of flowers for her hair, and after fighting her for several minutes finally he had finally given in and allowed her to buy one for him (he had frowned the whole time it had taken Kairi to loop it over his spikes, but she caught him smiling when he thought she wasn’t looking).

They spent several minutes at a jewellery stall filled with sparkling gems and chains. Kairi had found herself rubbing absently at her naked wrists; all of her bracelets had been lost at some point during the labyrinth. The thought caught her off guard and it was quickly followed by a sudden rush of memories that flooded her mind and made the world spin around her. She quickly excused herself to stand somewhere quieter and gather her bearings. It took a few minutes for Axel to find her, and when he did he dangled several bracelets in front of her face with a grin.

“Axel!” she gasped.

“I couldn’t figure out if you just didn’t like wearing them anymore or if something had happened to them,” he said with a nervous half-smile. They were made from silk thread and twine, knotted intricately to make patterns and spirals in the band, and in the centre of each was a small gemstone. Axel handed them over one by one. “I figured this red one could be for Sora, and then this silver one could be for Riku. The blue one for Aqua, obviously, and the white one for Naminé. That’s why you made your last ones, right? To remember everyone?”

“I… I didn’t think you’d remember,” she murmured. She’d mentioned once, in passing, how she used to make the thread bracelets with Selphie. Each bracelet had been made thinking of someone else. Several for Riku, more for Naminé, but the most for Sora. Hers had all been pink and black, and most had been made entirely of thread (aside from two which had been made with assorted beads and gemstones from an old bracelet making set she’d received for her birthday). These were much nicer; the gems sparkled in the light, and some of the threads looked as though they had been lined with gold and silver. Axel helped her put them on, though when he was done she couldn’t help but frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He seemed suddenly nervous again and it almost made her chuckle. “You don’t like them?” She ran her fingers over all of them before looking up at him.

"I don't have a bracelet for you,” she said. His cheeks flushed.

“Well, I… uh… I...” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Kairi pursed her lips and grabbed his wrist to drag him back to the stall. The weight of the other bracelets was comforting against her wrist, and she spent several long minutes pondering over which of the bracelets she wanted to represent him. Eventually she settled one an orange one; the knots in the strap twisted back and forth in a zig zag, and the gem in the middle was flecked with fiery sparkles of gold. The vendor offered them a deal then, allowing her to take one of every other colour too for half their usual price. She quickly assigned a colour to each of them – green for Ven, yellow for Roxas, brown for Terra, and purple for Xion.

“Not black?” Axel asked as he helped fasten them on to her other wrist. Kairi smiled and shook her head. The black was for someone else, she decided, and she slipped it in to her pocket. Finally she took the pink bracelet and slipped it around Axel’s wrist.

“Now you have one too,” she said with a smile. He grinned in reply.

They circled the market a few more times (Kairi picked up a handful of paper flowers for Naminé and Xion) before they wandered away. It was mid-afternoon by then, and Kairi found herself taking the lead with Axel following beside her. Her feet led her through the royal gardens and across the small stream that ran down from the courtyard. The bridge was old and rickety and squeaked as they darted across it. They set out along the cobblestone path that wound through the tall grass, and before Kairi knew it she was staring at the cottage. It was just like she’d pictured it, right down to the tiled roof and the weather worn picket fence that ran around a small garden. Even the flowers were familiar – bursts of pinks and yellows and oranges, interspersed here and there with tiny star-shaped flowers bearing five purple leaves spaced around a yellow centre.

“Kairi?” Axel asked softly. “Do you know this place?”

“I think I do,” she said. Axel beamed.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She reached for his wrist and held him back.

“No, Axel. Don’t,” she whispered. He frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if it’s safe,” she said.

“It’s just a cottage,” he said. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She chewed the inside of her cheek and stared ahead, her eyes tracing the faded blue paint on the heavy wooden door. He folded his arms and shifted his weight, fixing her with a piercing stare. “What do you feel?”

“It feels safe, but I don’t know if I can trust what I feel anymore,” she answered at last. “Ansem’s laboratory felt dangerous, but that’s all changed now. What if this place is different too?” Understanding washed over his face and he shook his head slightly.

“This is just a cottage,” he answered. “The worst that could happen is whoever used to live here might have moved away.” He pulled himself from her grip and let himself through the gate.

“Axel!” she squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“If they’re a friend, then they’ll be happy to see you,” he said.

“And if they’re not?”

“Then we pretend we’re lost and ask for directions.”

 _There is_ one town _and you’re right next to it,_ Vanitas snapped. Kairi opened her mouth to object further, but before she could stop him Axel had knocked on the door several times. She waited with baited breath. Her heart skipped a beat as Axel knocked again.

“Hello?” he called. “Anybody home?”

“Axel, we should go,” she said. “Whoever it was probably doesn’t live here anymore-”

“Excuse me, dears, can I help you?”

Kairi stiffened at the sound of the voice from behind. Slowly she turned to find an old lady standing several paces away. She wore a powder blue dress with a navy shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and her papery hands were clutched around the handles of her canvas bags. Thick grey hair was tied neatly in to a bun, and keen eyes glanced first to Axel and then to Kairi.

Kairi’s stomach backflipped and her heart leapt to her chest, but her reaction was nothing compared to the woman’s. The shopping bags fell to the floor and her hands flew to her mouth.

“It can’t be,” she gasped. “Is that my little Kairi?”


	21. Kadira

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE | KADIRA**

* * *

Kairi couldn’t breathe. The sound of her grandmother’s voice felt like coming home; the sight of the embroidered flowers around the hem of her apron brought back memories of fireside sewing sessions as the wind howled outside. Before Kairi could stop herself she had rushed in to her grandmother’s arms. Her grandmother held her close, the hug tight and tender all at once a Kairi buried her face in her grandmother’s shawl. She smelled like baking… like apples and cinnamon. Kairi clung to her tightly, losing herself in the sound of her grandmother’s laughter.

“Let me look at you,” she sighed at long last, holding Kairi at arm’s length. Kairi was taller than her now, and it felt strange to be looking down at her grandmother instead of up. “How you’ve grown! You look so much like your mother… but you have your father’s nose. Just like mine.” She tapped her nose twice and Kairi couldn’t help the giggle that rose in her throat. Her grandmother raised a warm hand to cup her cheek and brush away a wayward tear.

“Now, now, dear,” she said softly, “this isn’t the time for tears. Why don’t you both come inside and I’ll put on some tea? Oh, my apples…” She glanced down at fruit which had rolled out of her fallen bags. She bent slowly, lowering herself towards the ground with one hand pressing in to her back.

“Let me get that,” Axel volunteered, skirting around them both to scoop the apples from the dirt.

“Oh you are a gentleman,” she said. Kairi saw Axel’s ears flush red as her grandmother reached for her. “Can you help me, Kairi? I’m not as young as I used to be.” Kairi held out her arm and her grandmother pulled herself upright again with a gentle smile. Her hand remained in the crook of Kairi’s elbow as Axel handed the bags back to her before she led them slowly inside.

Stepping inside was like crossing the threshold in to a dream as everything seemed brand new and yet so familiar all at once – like a perpetual sense of déjà vu. Her grandmother led her round to the right, past the small dining table and in to the kitchen where she asked Axel to put the apples in to the sink and fill it with cool water.

“Of all the ways I dreamed of you coming back to me,” her grandmother began, “it was never on the arm of such a fine young man. Quite a catch you have there, my dear.” Axel stiffened over the sink, his shoulders leaping up towards his ears. Kairi felt her cheeks flush.

“O-oh no, we’re not… it’s not like that,” Kairi said quickly, though the words came out in a quiet squeak. “Axel is just a friend. A very good friend.” Her grandmother arched an eyebrow.

“In my personal experience, very good friends often become something more, given enough time,” she said with a smile. Axel cleared his throat and turned away from the basin.

“I’m sorry to disappoint but Kairi’s already spoken for,” he said with a charming smile.

“Is she now?” she asked. “Well I hope I’ll get to meet him soon too.” She turned expectantly to Kairi who felt her stomach churning slightly. Her voice had truly abandoned her now, and it seemed she could do little more than stand there awkwardly until Axel came to her rescue.

“He’s travelling right now,” he said, “but I’m sure Kairi will bring him to meet you once he’s back. Right, Kairi?” She nodded slowly. Her grandmother reached for her hand, offering her a patient smile.

“Here, dear, why don’t you sit?” She led Kairi to the dining room table and sat her by the window. “And… Axel, was it? Come and take a seat. I’ll get us some tea.” She quickly ushered Axel out of the kitchen and set to filling a kettle. Doors squeaked open and closed as she shuffled from one cabinet to the next, pulling out mugs and spoons and teabags and setting them all on the counter. Axel slid in to the seat next to Kairi and nudged her lightly with his elbow, startling her from her stupor.

“You okay?” he asked quietly. She nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from her grandmother as she continued to bustle around the kitchen, humming under her breath.

“It feels so strange,” she answered, “like I’m in some kind of a dream.”

“A good dream?”

“A very good dream,” she said with a nod.

“I thought you said you didn’t remember anything about your past,” he said. “You remembered your grandmother when you saw her. Do you remember anything else?”

“When my heart was with Sora and he travelled through Radiant Garden, I remembered us sitting in the library together,” she answered. “Now that I’m here, I feel like I remember this cottage… this table… The more I see, the more I think I can remember.” The corner of Axel’s mouth lifted in to a fond smile as her grandmother arrived with a tray of tea and biscuits.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you again,” she said as she settled in across the table from them. “The day you disappeared… I thought you were lost forever, but here you are. A young woman, and so beautiful! Just like your mother. How I wish your parents could see you now...” She trailed off, her tone wistful and her eyes glistening. Kairi swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat and her hands trembled around her tea.

“Where are they?” she asked. Her grandmother’s expression fell a little and she stared at Kairi with such longing and sadness that Kairi’s heart skipped a sympathetic beat.

“After you disappeared, it was terribly difficult,” she said, her voice soft. “Your mother disappeared a little after you did; vanished without a trace. As for your father… He was so lost without you both. He moved back in with me here, but he was never himself again. Not long after that there came a terrible darkness… It swept through our world like a plague, and it… it took your father. He fell to despair, like so many.” The smallest of smiles broke through her sadness, like sunlight through storm clouds, and she reached across the table to squeeze Kairi’s hand tightly. “They would both be so happy to see you well. They’ve been watching over you, I’m sure.” Kairi swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat.

“I wish I could remember them,” she said. “I have hardly any memories of my life here.”

“Well that’s to be expected, dear,” her grandmother said firmly, pulling her hand back to wrap it around her teacup. “You were so small when you disappeared. I’m surprised you even remembered me. Surprised and delighted.” She smiled in to her tea as she took a sip. “Now I want to hear all about you. Where have you been?” Kairi felt her stomach tighten and she glanced desperately to Axel. She’d never been told the ins and outs of protecting the world order, but she’d gathered enough in passing to know that it probably wasn’t that good of an idea to start telling her grandmother about other worlds.

“It was somewhere very far from here,” Axel said carefully. “Very remote, and cut off from this w- town. That’s why it’s taken her so long to get back.” Her grandmother nodded sagely.

“Another world, then.” Axel’s eyes bulged. Kairi let out a surprised squeak. Even Vanitas seemed more than a little concerned at how calmly she said it. She chuckled. “Oh it’s the worst kept secret in Radiant Garden that there are other worlds out there. That funny little fellow, Mr McDuck, he’s been to several of them I believe.”

“ _Scrooge_ McDuck?” Axel asked.

“That’s him,” she said. “Started the ice-cream shop on the far side of town before he left on some other new venture. Haven’t seen him since. A shame, really; he was a fine chap. And let’s see… I’m fairly sure half of the Restoration Committee have been to other worlds, or they’ve met people who have at any rate. There was a funny young fellow a few years ago, asking questions about travelling beyond the stars… And your mother, too; it wouldn’t have surprised me to find out that she was from somewhere else.” Kairi frowned.

“My mother?”

“Oh yes,” her grandmother continued. “I knew almost every little girl and boy your father’s age, and I watched them grow in to young men and women. When your father brought Jiniya home for the first time, I didn’t recognise her at all – not her face nor her name.”

“Jiniya,” Kairi repeated. “It’s such a pretty name.”

“A pretty name for a pretty young woman,” her grandmother said fondly. “The first time your father saw her was at the market, and he wouldn’t stop talking about her for weeks afterwards. Always going on about her beautiful hair or her eyes or her smile… I thought he was exaggerating until he finally managed to bring her home.”

“Finally?” Axel asked. “What took him so long?”

“Well she wasn’t interested,” she said bluntly. Kairi’s eyes widened. “She kept saying she was looking for someone, and that she wasn’t looking for any kind of commitment, but your father was a persistent little devil. He wooed her with flowers and chocolates and frankly awful poetry until she decided to give him a chance. And a good thing she did, too; I’ve never a seen a couple more in love than your mother and father.”

“Really?” Kairi asked.

“Oh yes,” she said. “They would have gone to the ends of the earth for each other, and after you came along they took all the love they had for each other and shared it with you.”

“What was my father’s name?” Kairi asked.

“Your father was called Edsel, named after your great, great grandfather, Edric,” she said. “And you were named after me.”

“I was?”

“Yes, dear. It’s somewhat of a tradition to pass down names in our family. I was named after a great aunt on my father’s side. She was called Kaiella, which meant _beautiful one_. My name is Kadira, which means _descendent of beauty_ , and your name means _radiant beauty_. The women in our family have been very fortunate in our looks.” She pursed her lips and fluffed her hair and Kairi couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous (and how painfully familiar) it looked.

A clock on the mantel chimed. Her grandmother looked towards the empty fireplace in shock.

“That time already!” she breathed. “I must have spent longer at the market than I thought. Franne really can talk the leaves off the trees when she gets going.” She turned back to them both with a smile. “You will stay for dinner, won’t you? We have so much to talk about.” Kairi turned to Axel again then and he responded with a shrug.

“I can let Riku and the others know that you won’t be back for dinner tonight,” he offered. Her grandmother tutted loudly.

“Oh come now, young man, you’re most welcome to stay too,” she said firmly. “I’m sure you have plenty of stories about my Kairi that I’d love to hear. And one guest isn’t half as fun as two.” Axel glanced to Kairi then.

“Please stay, Axel,” she said. He pursed his lips thoughtfully before giving in with a dramatic sigh.

“Well if you _insist_ ,” he huffed with a grin.

“I do,” her grandmother said firmly. “Kairi, why don’t you come and help me in the kitchen? This pie isn’t going to bake itself.” Axel stepped outside then to make the call and Kairi followed her grandmother in to the kitchen. Her grandmother quickly showed her through all the cupboards before pointing in the direction of the small pantry under the stairs and reading out ingredients for Kairi to bring back with her.

“Need a hand?” Axel teased when he came back in to find her reaching for a tub of flour on the top shelf.

“I got it,” she said with a grin, though her fingers barely grazed the side of the tub. Axel folded his arms and watched her with an amused smirk.

“Y’know, there’s a footstool right next to you if you need a lift,” he said after watching her struggle. She turned to stick out her tongue over her shoulder before finally admitting defeat. Too proud to ask for his help now, she snared the footstool and lifted herself up to grab the flour.

“Were the others okay?” she asked as she searched for cinnamon and brown sugar.

“Yeah they’re fine,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I just told them that we’d met someone you used to know and that you and I were gonna sort ourselves. I figured I’d leave it up to you if you wanted to tell them who it was that we found.” The gesture was oddly comforting and she smiled gratefully at him before loading him up with ingredients.

They skirted back around the counter and as her grandmother began unloading the ingredients on to the worktop she was quick to set them to work. Axel excused himself as fast as he could (“Really, you don’t want me behind a stove,” he’d said with a nervous laugh) and her grandmother had instead set him to work washing and preparing the apples whilst she and Kairi got to work on the pastry.

“So tell me more about where you grew up,” her grandmother said as she measured out the flour.

“It’s a handful of islands,” she answered. “It’s quite small.”

“So you must have been close to the sea.”

“I could see it from my bedroom window,” she answered with a nod. “We lived at the top of a hill, and I got the best views when the sun set.”

“And what about the people that raised you? What were they like?” her grandmother asked. Kairi swallowed thickly and took her time measuring the butter.

“They’re really nice,” she said. “I think you’d like them, especially my…” She trailed off. What should she call them now that she knew about her real mother and father? Was it still okay to call them that? Would her grandmother be upset? Her grandmother reached over to take the butter with a gentle smile.

“Your mother? Or your father?” she asked. When Kairi remained silent she placed a floury hand atop Kairi’s and squeezed it gently. “They still raised you and loved you like their own, Kairi. Finding out about your parents here doesn’t change that.” Kairi chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully.

“My mum,” she said at long last. “She likes to bake too. When I was little we used to bake paopu cookies together.” Her grandmother laughed and started mixing the butter in to the flour.

“What’s a paopu cookie?” she asked.

“Back on the islands we have this fruit called a paopu fruit and it’s shaped like a star,” she explained. “So when you make paopu cookies, you cut the dough in to a star shape and then you decorate them with icing. They’re supposed to be yellow with green leaves, but mum used to decorate them with patterns and shapes in lots of different colours.”

“And do you put any of this paopu fruit in to the cookie?” she asked. Kairi shook her head.

“You can, but you’re only supposed to share a paopu fruit with someone that you really care about, so most people just use lots of sugar and lemon,” she said.

“And what makes sharing this fruit so special?”

“It’s just an old wive’s tale,” she said with a shrug, “but the story goes that if you share a paopu fruit with someone that you care about then your destinies are intertwined forever.” She remembered the last one she’d eaten, sitting on the crooked paopu tree with Sora at her side. She had picked two, not willing to take any chances – they’d each taken a bite of the other’s before eating the rest. She remembered the juice running down Sora’s chin. Her grandmother smiled.

“Well then you’ll have to bring me one some day so that we can make sure our destinies are intertwined forever.” Her eyes misted over and she stopped mixing to look up. “I couldn’t stand to lose you again, Kairi.”

It didn’t take long for them to make the rest of the pie. Axel chopped the apples while Kairi lined the tin with pie crust, and then her grandmother placed the pieces of apple in to a delicate arrangement. Together she and Kairi rolled the remaining mix and cut it in to strips to make a lattice that they lay over the top of the pie.

“The secret,” her grandmother whispered not-so-quietly, “is an extra dash of cinnamon and just a little sprinkling of salt. Really brings out the sweetness in the apples.”

After placing the pie in the oven she set about starting dinner. She tasked Axel with starting a fire to ward off the early evening chill that was starting to seep in through the windows. Axel was more than happy to oblige, and after sweeping out the remnants of last night’s fire he made his way outside to collect logs and kindling from the small wood shed.

Kairi found herself drawn towards the empty fireplace, and she ran her hands over the mismatched furniture. The large purple armchair was her grandmother’s favourite seat, and the thick-knit blanket draped across its back brought back memories of curling up in front of the fire with it wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The burgundy love seat was covered in a patchwork throw and pillows with hand-embroidered flowers in every colour. If Kairi thought hard enough she could remember her parents sitting there, curled up beside each other, but it was impossible to remember their faces. Next to the loveseat was a giant, threadbare pillow. Kairi crouched beside it, running her fingers over the worn fabric.

“You could spend hours on that pillow,” her grandmother said fondly. She was standing behind the loveseat, drying her hands on a dish towel. “Every market day you and I would go up to the castle library and pick out some new books, and then we’d come back via the market to pick up ingredients so that we could bake together. Once it was in the oven I used to light the fire and you would curl up right there with your book.” She walked around to the dresser and withdrew a carefully wrapped bundle which she handed to Kairi. The pink silk was faded and moth-eaten in places, and the knot was tied tight. Kairi knelt on the pillow and placed the package in her lap to tackle the knot with two hands.

“I couldn’t take myself to return the last books you borrowed,” her grandmother continued with a tight smile. “It was too much, to go back there with you. Luckily the custodian… he understood. He let me keep them.”

She remembered them all; _The Fern in the Flower Field,_ _The Moonlight Garden,_ and _The Tales of Hopsy Flopsy._ She pulled the last one from the pile, running her fingers over the cover. It had been her favourite. She could remember curling up between her parents in the loveseat as they read to her; her mother would read the story but her father did all the voices. All of a sudden she found herself remembering how he would screw up his nose and use his fingers like whiskers whenever he was pretending to be Farri the Fieldmouse.

Bundled behind the books was a threadbare plush rabbit. It seemed so much smaller than she remembered. One of its eyes was missing, and one of its ears had been patched up with so many different pieces of cloth that there was hardly any of the original fabric left. She held the rabbit close and buried her face in its belly; beneath the musty damp there was an indescribable smell that made her heart swell. Her grandmother chuckled.

“I gave you that rabbit when you were just a baby,” she said. “You used to carry it round with its ear in your mouth.” Kairi looked at the patchwork ear and crinkled her nose.

“I don’t think I’d be brave enough to do that now,” she replied. Her grandmother laughed.

“No, I don’t think that would be wise,” she agreed. Kairi set Hopsy on her lap and began to flick through the books, running her hands across the familiar pictures. The feeling of déjà vu was returning as each page was new and familiar all at once.

“There was a story you used to read to me,” Kairi said. “I remember bits of it… something about the light and the dark, and the children… What was it called?” Her grandmother perched on the arm of the loveseat and folded her hands in her lap.

“I don’t know that it ever had a name,” she said. “It was your mother’s story. She used to tell it to you when you were a baby and you wouldn’t sleep. Over the years I heard it so many times that I could tell it too. You always used to tell me that I told it better than your mother did.” She finished with a mischievous smile and Kairi laughed a little at the thought.

“I hope I can hear you tell it again some time,” she said.

“Perhaps after dinner, before you and your friend head home.” She sighed and looked around. “I wish I had the room for you to both stay with me, but you’re a little too tall to curl up on the sofa anymore.”

 _Probably not the best time to tell her you spent a couple of years sleeping in the dirt, right?_ Vanitas quipped.

“It’s fine, we’re staying with friends in town,” she said.

“I hope I can meet them some day.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Axel chose that moment to re-enter (and Kairi couldn’t help but feel it was a deliberate decision, given that he only had an armful of wood and the wood shed was scarcely more than ten steps from the back door). He flashed her a bright smile before he turned his attention to the fireplace, carefully stacking kindling and fire starters beneath several larger logs. He tried his best to light it with her grandmother’s fire steel, but after several failed attempts he glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was distracted in the kitchen before shooting fire from his fingertips.

Their dinner was better than Kairi could have ever expected. Not only was the cottage pie delicious, each mouthful brought back a wave of nostalgia that left her reeling. Her grandmother fussed over Axel between bites, complimenting his hair and his keen eyes and challenging his wit at every opportunity until he was left flustered and floundering.

After dinner Kairi and Axel insisted on clearing away the dishes (well, Kairi insisted and glared at Axel from the corner of her eye until he begrudgingly volunteered to help). Kairi washed, Axel dried, and her grandmother put everything back in its rightful home before she set about wrapping up the remains of the pie and handing it to Axel.

“For your friends,” she said, patting Axel’s elbow lightly. She glanced at the clock on the mantel and sighed. “It’s late. Too late for that story tonight, Kairi. You’ll have to hear it tomorrow. You will come back and see me again, won’t you?”

“Of course!” she promised. Her grandmother’s face lit up in a smile.

“You’re welcome too of course, Axel,” she said. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am for you bringing my Kairi home to me.” Axel’s cheeks flushed.

“Y-you’re welcome, ma’am,” he stammered. She swatted his elbow lightly.

“You call me Kadira,” she corrected firmly for the hundredth time that night. “I’ll not have anyone standing on ceremony under my roof.” Axel had nodded tightly.

It was with great reluctance that they finally left the cottage. Her grandmother hugged them both tightly and wished them goodnight, and she lingered in the doorway silhouetted by the light until they were out of sight. As they came upon the bridge Axel nudged Kairi lightly with his elbow.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly. It took a while for the question to work its way through her frazzled brain.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, though it was more automatic than anything.

“You sure?” She shook herself from her stupor. The bridge creaked underfoot.

“It’s just… I never really thought about my family,” she said. “I wanted to find out where I came from and how I got to the islands, but I never stopped to think about my parents or…” She slowed to a halt and glanced back over her shoulder. The cottage was truly out of sight now, but her gaze lingered back along the path.

“It’s okay to be a little overwhelmed by all this,” he said. “It’s a lot to take in, and you didn’t exactly know what you were gonna find here. It’ll probably take a day or to for you to figure out what you’re feeling.”

“I can’t believe I ever forgot about them,” she murmured. Axel arched an eyebrow.

“You didn’t notice, did you?”

“Notice what?”

“The flowers around the cottage, they’re the same as the ones on your keyblade.” He paused and smiled. “You didn’t forget them, Kairi. Not really.” The realisation made her heart swell and she glanced back along the back again, half-tempted to run back to the cottage to see for herself. Eventually she thought better of the idea, and instead nodded and smiled. They walked the rest of the way home in silence, Kairi’s hand holding Hopsy tightly in her pocket.


	22. Taking It Easy

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO | TAKING IT EASY**

* * *

Merlin’s house was dark and quiet when they arrived; the large room was lit only with a blue-green wash of light from Cid’s computer screens. As Kairi quietly pulled the door closed behind them Axel picked up a note from the small table in the centre of the room.

“Looks like everyone else has gone to bed,” Axel murmured. “I didn’t realise it had gotten so late.” He stifled a yawn behind his fist.

“Here, let me sort the pie,” she said, taking it off his hands. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“You gonna stay up for a bit?” he asked. She nodded.

“I need some time to think,” she answered. “You should go to bed if you’re tired. I won’t be much company anyway.”

“If you’re sure,” he said carefully. She nodded.

“Certain,” she replied. “I think I might see what time it is for Naminé. Talking to her might help a little too.” He softened a little at that and gave her a small smile.

“Well then, goodnight I guess,” he said. He paused for a moment, watching her carefully, and after a moment of quiet consideration he swept her up in to a tight hug.

“Axel! The pie!” she squeaked. He only squeezed her tighter.

“You’re always a part of my family, you know that?” he said softly. She melted a little, and after reaching around him to place the pie on the table she hugged him back.

“And you’re always part of mine,” she replied.

She sat at the table after he left, curling up in one of the large armchairs and rubbing her thumb absently over the back of her phone. She wished she could call Sora. He had his phone with him in the Graveyard, but they’d quickly discovered that it was unable to make any calls or send any messages (not that she expected Luxu would allow him to use it, or that Sora would be in a fit state to do anything more than tear it to pieces). It had become little more than a glorified camera, and Sora had often found excuses to put her in front of it in some attempt or other to cheer her up. He had quite the gallery of pictures now, plus all the photos from his previous adventures. They used to huddle together at night when they couldn’t sleep, and Sora would show her pictures of the people he’d met and the places he’d been until she almost felt like she’d been there alongside him the whole time.

_“When we get out of here, I’m gonna take you to see all of them!”_

She wondered what her grandmother would think of him, and what he would think of her grandmother. No doubt they would get along well (as Sora did with everyone), but she couldn’t help but hope that her grandmother would approve of their being together. Even her parents didn’t know. They probably suspected, and Kairi’s mum had often asked after Sora with a sly smile when he and Riku had disappeared for their Mark of Mastery exam, but Kairi hadn’t exactly been home since they’d officially become a couple.

Not that Kairi would be able to tell them exactly how it had happened (and her mum was sure to ask). There had been no singular moment, no outpouring of emotion or heartfelt confession the likes of which she had read about in various teenage novellas. Instead there had just been a mutual feeling that the friendship between them had blossomed in to something more, until one night they were no longer holding each other out of a need for warmth and comfort but from a desperate desire for something more.

Her mum would be delighted, of course. She’d always had a soft spot for romance, and as Kairi had entered in to junior school she’d often asked after the boys in her class. Her dad, on the other hand, was set to be less impressed. He got along well enough with Sora, but he’d always seemed so much fonder of Riku who had been older and more mature (at least, he had been in front of the Mayor). She closed her eyes and tried to remember them, and her heart lurched when she realised she could barely picture their faces anymore.

 _Your family_ , Vanitas said slowly. _They mean a lot to you, don’t they?_

 _Of course they do,_ she answered. She braced herself, half-expecting some derisive follow-up, and when none came she chewed the inside of her cheek. _But now I’m torn. It’s like I have two families and I don’t know what to do._

 _You don’t need them_ , he answered. She frowned and bit back her initial response when she realised .

 _It’s not about needing them_ , she replied carefully. _Family is more than just something you need. It’s…_ She couldn’t think of the words and so instead she sent him a selection of feelings. The way she felt when she baked with her mum, or when her dad took the weekend out of work so that they could all go picnicking together. The way she felt when her mum used to kiss her forehead or her dad used to hold her tightly. Her heart ached painfully. She rested her hand atop the scars on her chest and let her head loll back against the back of the chair.

The doorknob rattled. Kairi sat up taller and her heart leapt to her throat as the door swung open. She slowly lowered her hand, ready to summon her keyblade as she watched the figure quietly slip inside. The computer screen cast a wash of light over his silver hair and Kairi sagged against the chair with a sigh.

“Riku, you scared me-”

He whirled around, summoning his keyblade in one fluid motion as his keen eyes picked her out in the darkness. It took a moment for him to finally relax.

“Kairi,” he breathed, dismissing his keyblade with a flick of his wrist. “What are you still doing up?”

“I wasn’t tired,” she answered. He locked the door behind him and came closer.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” He picked up a lamp from the counter by the door and lit the candle inside, placing it in the centre of the table. It had never occurred to her to switch on a light or even light a candle. It had been almost comforting being alone in the dark.

 _Now you’re getting it,_ Vanitas chuckled.

“I met my grandma today,” she said softly. Riku nodded.

“Was that who it was? Axel said you met someone you used to know. How was it?” She gnawed the inside of her cheek, unsure of how best to answer. It had been wonderful at the time, there was no doubt about it, but now the encounter had left her with too many thoughts rattling around inside her head and the happiness from the afternoon had been muddied by confusion and uncertainty.

“We made pie.” Riku’s eyebrow arched at the answer and she shrugged. “Do you want some?” He glanced at the pie and then back to her before wordlessly making his way to the small dresser by the bookshelf. He opened a draw and withdrew two forks before moving to join her at the table. She leaned forward to peel back the cover and he took a small forkful.

“This is really good,” he said around a mouthful of pie. Kairi smiled lightly, twirling the fork between her fingers.

“Do you remember that time Sora’s mum made a pie for our class and he left it at home?” she asked. Riku nodded with a smile.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “He was so scared she was going to be mad at him that he made us help him destroy the evidence.”

“That pie was huge,” she laughed. “I can’t believe we managed it all between us. I thought I was going to be sick afterwards.” He swallowed a mouthful of pie and grimaced.

“Do you remember how I went for a walk when you guys went to wash up in the sea?” he asked. She nodded and stared at him curiously, waiting to see if he would elaborate further, and when she finally managed to put the pieces together on her own her eyes widened.

“You didn’t!”

“Right behind the treehouse,” he chuckled. “Covered it with sand and a couple of palm leaves.” She pursed her lips and frowned at him, barely able to smother a smile at the memory.

“And you told Sora off for complaining on the boat ride home,” she scolded. Riku shrugged and loaded up his fork again.

“He was being such a baby about it,” he said before popping his fork in to his mouth. “This really is… _so_ good. Did Axel help too?”

“Kind of. He helped with the apples, but my grandma and I did the rest.” _My grandma…_ It felt so strange to be able to say that now. She glanced down at her fork, watching as the sauce ran over the pastry and threatened to make a break for the tablecloth.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Riku asked. She put the pie in her mouth, saving the tablecloth from its messy fate, and she chewed it over thoughtfully before answering.

“I always wanted to find out more about my family, and where I came from,” she said slowly, “but I never figured out what I would do after I found out.”

“Are you going to meet your parents tomorrow?” She grimaced tightly and lowered her gaze, staring at the pie again.

“They’re gone,” she murmured. “My mother disappeared shortly after I did, and my father… I think he became a heartless. Grandma said they lost him to the darkness.” Riku’s expression fell completely and his face paled several shades.

“Kairi, I… I’m so sorry.” She shook her head.

“It’s… Don’t apologise,” she said. “It’s not like I really knew them, right?”

“That’s not the point, and you know it,” he countered. She sighed and chewed her lip. It tasted like cinnamon.

“Now I don’t know what to do,” she said. “I never really thought about being in one place or the other, but now… I don’t know where I’m supposed to be.” Riku folded his arms and sat back in his chair with a thoughtful frown.

“I guess that all depends on what you want,” he said. “I haven’t really given it all that much thought, but I honestly don’t really see any of us settling down anywhere once this is all over.”

“You mean… we won’t have to choose?” she asked. Riku shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he answered. “We know too much to be trapped in one place now. And besides, Aqua says Keyblade Masters used to travel to lots of different worlds all the time to maintain the balance of light and dark. I’m a Master now, and Sora will be too as soon as we can get him back to make it official. You’re probably not that far behind him, either.”

“I’m not?” she asked softly. He nodded.

“You’re strong and you’re skilled,” Riku answered. “There are a few more hoops to jump through, but I’d say you’re not far off.” She couldn’t help but smile at that. She helped herself to another mouthful of pie. “Terra and Aqua are already Masters, and Ven will probably take his exam too once Sora’s back. Axel’s a Master, and I don’t know about Roxas or Xion but-”

“Wait, h-hold on,” she spluttered, swallowing a lump of half-chewed pastry. “Axel’s a _Master_?” Riku paused and his brow furrowed.

“He… He didn’t tell you?” Kairi shook her head.

“I thought he was training with me after I came back so that he could become a Master,” she said.

“He was,” Riku said. “Well, that and to make sure you were okay, I’m sure. He didn’t officially earn the title until…” He trailed off them with a grimace and Kairi nodded in understanding.

“Until he used the Power of Waking to put my heart to sleep,” she murmured.

“It was all he needed to become a Master,” Riku continued. He rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It didn’t exactly happen under the best circumstances, so he was a bit reluctant to accept the title.” Kairi grimaced and rolled her fork absently between her fingers.

“I’ll make it up to him,” she murmured with a decisive nod. “It was my fault he didn’t want to accept it.”

“But it was because of you that he mastered the Power of Waking,” Riku countered. After a thoughtful pause he added: “You’re always so quick to blame yourself for the bad stuff, but you never take any credit for the good stuff.” She snorted.

“He only mastered the power because I put my life on the line,” she said dryly. “Hardly something to take credit for.”

“What about the final battle against Xehanort?” he asked. “You brought Sora back to us, Kairi.”

“And then I made him come after me,” she countered.

“No, you didn’t,” he said firmly. “Sora would have gone after anyone in your position, you know that. He was just… a little less inclined to listen to reason because it was you. That’s not your fault.” She lowered her gaze to her lap where Hopsy was slumped against her stomach. She reached down to flop the patchwork ear back and forth.

“I miss him,” she whispered. Riku sighed heavily.

“So do I,” he murmured. She drew a deep breath in threw her nose and lifted her head, catching Riku’s eye.

“He misses you too,” she said. “He used to tell me stories sometimes, when I couldn’t sleep, of you and Donald and Goofy and all the adventures you’d been on. About your Mark of Mastery exam, and the Dream Eaters. Sometimes, when he thought I was asleep I would hear him talking to you, asking for your advice.” His eyes glistened in the lamplight as he smiled. 

“I used to talk to him to,” he murmured. “I’d look up at the stars, waiting for a sign. Every time I saw a shooting star I thought… maybe this time. Maybe this one is him. You said we looked like shooting stars when we came back after the fight with Xemnas. Do you remember?” She did. They’d been waiting on Play Island – her, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They’d been discussing how to send Kairi back to the main island so they could go after Sora and Riku when Kairi’s gaze had been drawn to the sky. Two shooting stars, side by side, leaving a trail of light behind them as they plummeted in to the sea.

_“We’re back!”_

_“You’re home.”_

“I want to go home,” she said at long last. Saying it out loud felt right, and it brought such a feeling of relief that she smiled a little. “Once Vanitas has his vessel then I want to go home and see mum and dad. Will you… will you come with me?” Riku nodded with a smile.

“Of course I will.”

* * *

Over the next few days Kairi spent most of her time with her grandmother. Kadira had a wealth of stories to tell her about her own childhood and about her parents. Her father had been a real mischief-maker before her mother had caught his eye, after which he had ‘sobered up’ almost overnight and committed himself to earning nothing less than her hand in marriage.

Kairi in return told her grandmother what little she could about the life she’d led. She told her stories about growing up on the islands with Sora and Riku and the troubles they used to get in to together. She told her grandmother about her parents, how her dad was the Mayor and her mum was a librarian, and together they’d continued to nurture Kairi’s love of reading. On her third night, Kairi told her grandmother the story of the Rainbow Fish and her grandmother returned the favour by telling her the story of the Children and the Light. It was just as magical as Kairi remembered.

They spent Kairi’s fourth day in the garden behind the house, basking in the sunshine and pouring over an old photo album filled with grainy portraits of various family members. Her grandmother talked her through all of them, from her great great aunt Avila to her great uncle Gulzar (somewhat of a weed in the family flowerbed, her grandmother had whispered in a scandalous tone). They had spent the rest of the afternoon having tea and cake in a quaint little coffee shop overlooking the flower fields.

“So,” her grandmother began as she poured the last of the tea, “how much longer will you be staying?”

“S-staying?” Kairi asked. The question had daughter her off-guard, not in the least because she had been distracted by Vanitas who had resumed pestering her about his vessel.

“Well I know I can’t keep you here forever,” her grandmother said. “You have your young man to find and your parents back on the islands. All this must seem very dull compared to the exciting life you’ve led.”

 _She doesn’t even know the half of it,_ Vanitas drawled.

“It’s not dull!” Kairi replied. “It’s been really nice to take it easy for a while.” Her grandmother chuckled.

“Yes, dear, it has been lovely, but you’re too young to ‘take it easy’ forever. I expect you’ll need to be heading off at some point soon.”

 _We’d better,_ Vanitas huffed. _If I have to stay here another day I think I’ll throw myself in to the darkness and never look back._ Kairi did her best not to scowl as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

“I’m not sure,” she answered at long last. “We came here to help a friend, and once that’s done then I think it’ll be time for us to move on. I think I have a few more days here.” Her grandmother nodded sagely.

“I thought that might be the case,” she said. She reached in to her pocket and withdrew a small velvet box which she slid carefully across the table. “In that case, dear, I’d like you to have this.”

Inside the box was an ornate silver pendant on a delicate chain. It was shaped like a heart, with moulded flowers and vines intertwined around the edge. She picked it carefully out of the box, surprised by the weight, and as she turned it over in her hands she found a clasp on one side and a hinge on the other.

“It’s a picture locket,” her grandmother explained. “Go on, open it up.”

There was room for two pictures, but only one of the frames had been filled. On the left was a picture of her mother and father, both smiling brightly. Her father was standing, his strawberry-blond hair meticulously quaffed and his beard and moustache neatly trimmed. Her mother was sat in front of him, her eyes piercing blue and her hair a waterfall of deep crimson curls that tumbled over her shoulder. In her arms she held a tiny baby swaddled in silk and lace. Kairi ran her fingers over the picture as her eyes burned and her throat itched.

“I left this side empty so you could put a picture of your other parents in there too,” her grandmother said softly. Kairi didn’t try to stop the tear that ran down her cheek at the gesture.

“What about you?” she said. “I want a picture of you, too.” Her grandmother’s eyes glistened and she reached out to squeeze Kairi’s hand tightly.

“Come to the cottage tomorrow and I’m sure I can find you one,” she said. She lifted her hand to brush away the tear on Kairi’s chin.

“I don’t know where I’m going, or how long I’ll be gone,” Kairi said, “but I will come back to you. It won’t be forever, I promise.”

“I know, dear,” she said with a bittersweet smile.

“And if you ever need to contact me, you can speak to Ansem the Wise in the castle,” she said. “He’ll be able to reach me, or he’ll know someone who will.” Her grandmother’s expression tightened a little at that.

“I never was a huge supporter of Ansem,” she said tightly. “Nobody really knew what he was up to inside the castle, but it didn’t seem particularly good. His apprentices were always snooping around-”

“They’re not like that anymore, grandma,” Kairi interrupted, though the thought of the laboratory was tying her stomach in to knots. “They’re good people now, really.” Her grandmother fixed her with a curious stare, like she knew that Kairi was hiding a secret (or several), but she didn’t press the matter further.

After they finished their tea they went for a lazy walk around the square, pausing halfway to toss coins in the fountain and make a wish. Kairi wished to always be able to come back and see her grandma. Vanitas wished for this nightmare to be over. After that her grandmother sent her on her way.

“You can’t come all this way and ignore your friends, dear,” she said with a smile.

“I could join you for dinner?”

“Oh no,” she laughed. “Old thing like me, I won’t be eating dinner tonight. I’m still full up from all that cake. You have dinner with your friends, dear, and then I’ll see you tomorrow I expect.” Kairi could hear the exhaustion in her voice and her stomach churned.

“If you want a break from me for a day or two-”

“Nonsense, dear!” her grandmother exclaimed. “I’d see you every day for the rest of my life if I could, but I’m not as young as I used to be. I’m not used to all of this excitement. Let me recharge tonight, and then tomorrow why don’t we go and explore the castle library?” Kairi could barely contain her excitement, and after one last hug they parted ways.

When she arrived at Merlin’s house she was surprised to see the front door ajar. She stepped inside to find Riku, Cloud and Yuffie stood around the table conversing in low tones with Ansem. The conversation came to an abrupt halt as she entered, and Ansem folded his hands behind his back as he turned towards her.

“Ah, Kairi, I was wondering when you might be back,” he said.

“Is everything all right?” she asked. He nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“The vessel is ready.”


	23. The Vessel and the Ambush

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO | THE VESSEL AND THE AMBUSH**

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Kairi?”

She didn’t know she’d ever heard Axel sound so uncertain. She could feel him hovering over her shoulder; feel the way his eyes were fixed on the hand that had hesitated over the door handle. She gripped it tighter – half-expecting Vanitas to make some sort of dry comment on her hesitation – but to her relief he remained silent. She wondered if perhaps he understood; if maybe he had places he would happily have spent the rest of his life avoiding if he could.

 _Many_ , came the response, though Vanitas didn’t expand upon it further. Kairi nodded, both to him and to herself (and to Axel who was beginning to fidget awkwardly behind her; perhaps he was having second thoughts too).

“I’m sure.”

Riku was already waiting inside the study. He greeted them warmly before he made his way over to the hidden doorway. Kairi’s stomach churned when the panel of wall disappeared in a flash of light, but to her relief the sight no longer sent her reeling. After giving her a moment to make sure she was okay, they escorted her down a long corridor and through the computer room to the laboratory.

The laboratory looked nothing like the shadow of a memory she had seen in her nightmares. What little detail she remembered was quickly fading, replaced by white walls filled with computers and buttons and screens. But the place still felt sinister; not a feeling of darkness, but a lingering sense of unease that pooled in her stomach and set her heart racing. Her steps faltered, knees trembling, and only Axel’s hand on her elbow kept her from running and running far, far away.

“Kairi!” Naminé seemed to emerge from nowhere and she grabbed Kairi’s hand tightly. Roxas and Xion stood nearby, greeting them with warm smiles.

“What are you three doing here?” Axel asked.

“We wanted to be nearby in case Vanitas needed any help adjusting to the vessel,” Xion offered. Kairi heard Vanitas snort derisively.

 _It’s like they forget that I’ve done this before,_ he drawled as Roxas nodded decisively. _That’s not why they’re really here._

“And we wanted to be on-hand in case he decides to pull any tricks,” Roxas muttered, fingers twitching and sparking as though he might summon his keyblade at any second.

 _There it is_ , Vanitas sneered. Kairi could practically feel him rolling his eyes and she had to quickly stifle a smile.

“He can hear you, you know,” she said. Roxas’ ears flushed but his eyes hardened.

“Good,” he answered curtly. Whatever retort that might have followed was quickly cut short as the door beside the large computer station opened and Ansem emerged.

“Ah, you’re here. Excellent.” He pressed his lips together in a thin line as the creases around his amber eyes twitched. He turned his attention towards the two figures hunched over the workstation. “Even, Ienzo, is the vessel ready?” The taller of the two – a slender man with a sheet of platinum blonde hair and sharp emerald eyes – gave a firm nod.

“We’re ready for the transfer,” he answered. Green eyes flickered towards the rest of the group and Kairi didn’t miss the way they settled on Axel, narrowing dangerously (nor did she miss how Axel drew himself upright and folded his arms in return). The man tipped his head a fraction. “Lea,” he greeted, his voice cool and clipped. Kairi felt a flicker of heat from behind her as Axel bristled.

“Vexen,” he replied curtly. The man growled low in his throat as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“We don’t use our Organization names anymore,” the younger man responded, his voice calm and very matter-of-fact as though he was discussing the weather. “Now I am Ienzo, and he is Even.”

“I know,” Axel answered, “just like I’m sure he knows the name I choose to use.”

 _Can we hurry this up?_ Vanitas hissed. Kairi found her eye drawn to the medical chair in the centre of the room and the body covered by the sheet, and her heart swelled with a longing that wasn’t hers. She nodded.

“Shall we get started?” she asked, cutting over whatever Even had been about to volley back at Axel. Ienzo tilted his head decisively.

“An excellent idea,” he said. He motioned for her to follow him until she was standing beside the chair. From the other side, Even reached over to pull back the sheet and reveal the formless vessel beneath. Kairi couldn’t help but shudder at the sight. The skin was smooth and white, like porcelain, and devoid of hair or eyelashes or lips. The body, shrouded in a heavy black cloak, was formless – neither male nor female, and shapeless aside from the basic concept of limbs and a torso. It looked like a doll; a creepy, life-sized, faceless doll that set Kairi’s teeth on edge.

“What happens now?” she asked. “What do I need to do?”

“Nothing at all,” Ienzo answered. “The rest is up to Vanitas in his own time.”

 _I’m working on it_ , came the tense response. For a moment nobody spoke – nobody moved – and Kairi became painfully aware of everyone watching her closely. She wished they would stop. Her heart skipped a painful beat and she closed her eyes, if only to avoid their expectant stares. Her stomach twisted nervously as the silence that followed seemed to stretch on for an eternity until finally it was broken by Vanitas’ satisfied voice:

_Goodbye, princess._

It was the only warning she got before she felt something explode from her chest. The pressure – neither hot nor cold – was so unexpected that her eyes flew open with a gasp as she staggered backwards. Ienzo held her steady as she watched the tiny pearl of light – smaller than her fist – float up in to the air where it hovered for a moment before plummeting in to the vessel’s chest.

“Kairi, are you okay?” Axel asked as he shot to her side. She was passed from Ienzo’s grip to Axel’s and she nodded, unable to take her eyes off the body in the chair as it began to transform. Porcelain-white hair sprouted from the vessel’s scalp, sticking up wildly in every direction. Its face began to shift like clay being moulded by invisible hands, shaping the narrow nose, the angled jaw, the rounded cheeks. For a moment it was as if someone had carved Sora’s sleeping likeness from marble, right down to the small cleft of his chin, but then the vessel took on colour. The olive tone to his skin seemed sickly and wrong against the inky black that seeped in to his hair, and when he opened his eyes they were deep yellow colour that made Kairi’s stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Vanitas,” Ansem began, his deep voice cutting through the tension like a knife. “How do you feel?” Vanitas flexed his fingers and wiggled his toes, running a tongue over his teeth before pulling his lips back in to a satisfied sneer (or perhaps, Kairi thought, he might have meant it to be a smile).

“Never better,” he answered dryly. Hearing his voice aloud made Kairi shiver; so like Sora’s but wrong in every way, too deep and dark and clipped in an angry way that Sora’s never was. She’d never noticed it inside her own head, but now with the voice coming from lips that looked so much like-

 _Stop comparing him to Sora,_ she told herself firmly. She was almost disappointed that such a loud thought hadn’t warranted some kind of a response, and the silence that followed felt strange and hollow. Vanitas sat up and swung his legs over the side of the chair but Ienzo’s hand on his shoulder kept him from standing.

“Not just yet,” he said. “We have a few tests we need to run first to make sure everything is as it should be.”

“I feel fine,” Vanitas growled, yellow eyes narrowing. Ienzo’s grip did not relent, despite the searing glare Vanitas sent to his fingers.

“It won’t take long,” Naminé offered. “They just need to make sure the vessel is safe for you.” For a moment Kairi thought he might argue, but then he lifted his gaze to Naminé and something shifted in his expression.

“What kind of tests?” he finally asked.

“Just a few diagnostic checks,” Ienzo answered. “Just stay in the chair and you won’t feel a thing.” Vanitas clenched his jaw and a muscle in his neck twitched, but then his eyes met Kairi’s and he sat back in the chair with a huff,

“Just be quick,” he hissed.

“Why?” Roxas asked with a glare. “You got somewhere to be?” Vanitas’ lips curled in to a snarl.

“The last time I was surrounded by this many Guardians of Light, it didn’t end well for me,” he answered curtly. “Forgive me for being uncomfortable in such close quarters with so many of you.”

“You’d better get used to it,” Roxas countered. “After all, you’re going to spending a lot more time with us until Sora’s back. That’s what you agreed to, remember?” Vanitas’ eyes flashed dangerously.

“I remember my promise,” he bit out, “but it doesn’t mean I have to enjoy your company-”

“I’m sure we’ll all need to do some adjusting,” Naminé offered. Kairi shot her a grateful smile. “For now, why don’t we just wait to make sure Vanitas is going to be okay and then we can call it a day?” She placed a gentle hand on Roxas’ elbow and he ripped his furious gaze away from Vanitas to lock eyes with her. After a silent exchange he reluctantly backed down, shaking her hand away as he folded his arms over his chest with a huff. The console emitted a series of beeps.

“Everything is performing as expected,” Even reported, a proud smile tugging at his lips as he turned to face them. “I’d like to see you in a couple of weeks though, just to make sure that everything adjusts accordingly.”

“We’ll see,” Vanitas grumbled, pushing himself up and turning his back to the others.

“It’s for the best,” Naminé offered tentatively as his feet hit the floor. He paused and she added: “If something isn’t quite right, it’s best to try and catch it early.” Vanitas glanced at her over his shoulder as he considered her words.

“We’ll see,” he repeated, though the words carried considerably less venom. Naminé offered him a half smile and he turned away to push himself to his feet. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers and tilted his head this way and that before holding a hand out to the side.

His keyblade appeared in a flash. Others followed as Roxas, Xion and Axel summoned theirs. Axel took a half-step forwards to place himself between Kairi and Vanitas who ignored them all in favour of examining his weapon. He ran his fingers over the chains and grooves, taking a moment to dance his fingertips along the gear-like teeth of the blade before he turned to the others, quickly hiding his frown with a smirk.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured. “I just wanted to make sure I still could.”

“Well, now you know you can,” said Roxas, lowering his keyblade a fraction. Xion’s eyes narrowed, Axel squared his shoulders, and Kairi smothered a frown.

“I’m glad,” she said, forcing a smile as a ripple of surprise passed through the others. She locked eyes with Vanitas, as if he were the only other person in the room. “It’d be hard for you to fight for Sora if you couldn’t summon your keyblade.”

In the silence that followed, the keyblades began to disappear. First Xion, then Axel, and then Roxas (albeit with obvious reluctance). Vanitas watched them fade on by one before returning his gaze to Kairi.

“You really do only see the best in people, don’t you?” She didn’t know how to answer that, especially when it was said with such an ambiguous tone. Vanitas snorted through a smirk and banished his keyblade too. The wave of relief that swept through the room was almost tangible. “Well if I’m not a prisoner-”

“You’re not,” Naminé offered.

“We should go,” Kairi said. “I’d like to get out of here.”

“You’re right,” Axel added, stuffing his fists in to his pockets. “I think we’ve seen enough of this place for one day.” Kairi didn’t miss the way he glanced down at her, but she didn’t want to answer the unasked question behind his eyes. Instead she turned to Ansem and his team.

“Thank you for all your hard work. We’re very grateful.” She punctuated the sentence with a pointed glance at Vanitas when he remained silent. He returned her gaze with an arched eyebrow, then a wash of confusion, before finally rolling his eyes with a frown.

“Yes,” he finally muttered. “Very grateful.” Part of Kairi wished she had the strength to push him further – to show some real gratitude – but a wave of exhaustion coupled with her own desire to run as far from the lab as possible meant she let it slide. Manners could be taught later, she decided.

When nobody made to move she turned towards the door, leading them out of the lab. Vanitas kept pace beside her, his fingers flexing every now and then as they walked in silence. She didn’t miss how he twitched at every unexpected sound that rose from behind them – a heavy footfall, a cough, a low murmur. When they finally emerged back in to the castle courtyard, Kairi watched him closely as he shielded his eyes from the sun, grimacing against the bright light as it flooded across his face.

“Well, well, well, Vanitas… Looks like our plan finally paid off.”

Kairi’s blood ran cold at the sound of Luxu’s voice. He was standing on the other side of the courtyard, flanked by a handful of large heartless and grinning from ear to ear as Kairi came to a sudden halt on the ornate staircase, the others pulling up close behind her.

“You!” Axel snarled. His keyblade appeared with a flash as he leapt to the front of the group. Roxas and Xion were at his side in an instant. Kairi’s hand twitched but her breath caught in her lungs and her fingers could only grasp helplessly at the air.

"No…” she whispered, turning back to Vanitas. His expression was raw fury that burned behind his golden eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” he hissed. Luxu only laughed.

“I know you wanted to string them along a bit longer, but the plan’s changed,” he said. “We need you to come back now.”

“I was never-”

“I _knew_ he was up to something!” Roxas spat. “Why else would he force us to make a vessel so quickly?” Kairi’s stomach churned and she shook her head.

“No, he didn’t. That was-”

“Don’t bother,” Vanitas growled. “He won’t listen.”

“Why should we? You tricked us!” The words seem to stir something in Axel who tore his eyes away from Luxu to glance quickly between Vanitas and Kairi.

“We should take him to the King and Yen Sid,” he suggested through a glare. “They’ll know what to do with him.”

“Nobody’s taking me anywhere-”

“You can drop the façade, Vanitas,” Luxu called. He spread his arms wide and his good eye gleamed. “The coast is clear for you to come home.”

“Stop it!” he spat. Luxu chuckled, his eyebrow arching and his lips twisted in to a grin.

“Have it your way then,” he said with a low, dangerous laugh. “If you’d rather stick to the plan and ‘disappear’ during the night, then I won’t stop you. I just wanted to let you know that the door’s open for you.” He snapped his slender fingers and swirls of darkness enveloped him as the heartless surged forwards. Vanitas growled and summoned his keyblade but Roxas intervened, tangling their teeth together as he glared at the other across their locked blades.

“No you don’t,” Roxas spat. Vanitas only smirked in response, pushing back against the attack.

“You honestly think you can stop me?” he challenged. Roxas didn’t hesitate; he lifted a hand from the hilt and summoned his second keyblade, swinging it high over his head-

“Roxas, look out!” Naminé screamed. There came the ringing of metal as both Xion and Axel dove in the way of the oncoming attack to deflect it. Xion charged forwards to return the volley with an attack of her own while Axel skirted around the pair to grip Kairi’s shoulders tightly.

“Kairi, come on,” he said, his eyes boring in to hers. “We need you.” She wanted to say something – anything – but her tongue was numb and her throat was dry and her whole body was frozen stiff as Luxu’s portal faded in to nothingness. Her feet tingled and her head began to spin as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. This was wrong… This was all wrong…

“Axel!” Xion called. He glanced over his shoulder, cursing as Xion dove head first in to the fray, before glancing at Kairi’s fingers – still twitching uselessly at her side.

“Naminé, take Kairi and get to cover. Call Aqua and get her and the others here as soon as you can. Roxas, take care of Vanitas.”

“My pleasure,” he growled. Vanitas sneered and pushed away with a grunt, successfully separating their keyblades as Axel dove towards the heartless after Xion. Naminé’s hand found Kairi’s and she tugged gently. Kairi nearly stumbled over her feet, unable to take her eyes off the scene that was unfolding. Vanitas tried to turn and flee but Roxas skirted around him, leaving a trail of sparks in his wake as he moved to block Vanitas’ path. Xion and Axel had disappeared in to the swarm, with only the occasional flash of a keyblade or cry of magic to confirm they were still there at all.

Naminé would eventually duck behind a flowerbed, pressing them both in to the concrete as trembling hands reached for her phone. Kairi heard her dialling, heard the distant ringing, heard the muffled conversation with Aqua, but her mind was elsewhere – still several minutes behind the action, stuck on Luxu’s appearance and the snap of his fingers. It was deafening, echoing through her mind as more walls rose from the floor. She lost Sora behind a cloud of dust and she reached for him blindly, recoiling in horror when her hands brushed the cool metal of a heartless’ armour. They were surrounded, and she was so alone-

Axel screamed and she was pulled from her waking nightmares with such force that she was left reeling. Several minutes of action slammed in to her like a battering ram and she took a deep, gulping breath, blinking the world back in to focus. She summoned her keyblade and offered a wordless nod to Naminé who, on the phone now with Mickey, could do little to stop her as she vaulted over the flowerbed and sent a blast of light in to the heartless. It sent them scattering, allowing her a glimpse of Xion as she fought wildly, keeping her back to Axel who had fallen to one knee, clutching his side with a grimace.

“Heal!” Kairi bellowed as she sprinted towards them. The blossom of green light had barely left her keyblade before she was forced to twist sharply, deflecting an incoming beam of energy back towards the flower-like heartless that had emerged from between the cracks in the central mural. She followed it up with a series of swift blows that knocked away its petals one by one, giving her a clear shot at its bulbous head. The floral teeth of Destiny’s Embrace sliced clean through the stalk-like neck and the heartless disappeared, its gem-like heart twisting in the air before disappearing towards the sky.

“Kairi, are you okay?” Xion called as Kairi fell in step beside her.

“I’m fine,” she answered. “I’m sorry I-”

“Apologise later,” Axel ordered, sending a burst of fire that sliced through the oncoming wave of heartless. “You’re all right now, that’s what counts.”

“Let’s do this!” Xion cried. Kairi gripped her keyblade tightly and lifted it over her head with a wordless bellow as they plunged forwards, hacking wildly at the heartless as they continued to appear. They were all relatively low-level; nothing to be concerned about on their own, but as their numbers continued to swell Kairi found herself short of breath, crushed by the darkness that began to close in on them from all sides. A large body bowled past, knocking her off her feet, and before she could regain her bearings a soldier had leapt towards her. It was instinct that sent her rolling on to her back, bracing her keyblade across her other hand to deflect the oncoming attack. The solider flew back, stunned, and in the second that followed she summoned a spiral of air that knocked the heartless back by several inches – just enough for her to leap back to her feet and erect a shield.

“There’s too many!” she cried. Nobody answered her. She span around wildly but Axel and Xion were gone, lost somewhere else in the fight. It was too much like the graveyard, with heartless closing in on them from all sides.

She was alone.

Her breath caught in her throat, her keyblade hummed, and when the world began to spin Kairi could only drop to her knees, clutching at her hair as she poured more light in to her shield, praying it would hold-

“ENOUGH!”

She felt the magic wash over the courtyard as Aqua arrived, piercing through the battle like a white-hot spear. The tightness in Kairi’s chest eased a fraction as the heartless turned towards a new target. The ground rumbled underfoot as a guttural yell split the air and Kairi took her first breath. It flooded through her, flushing the panic from her veins as she forced her eyes open. Her keyblade was thrumming so violently she thought it might shiver right out of her fingers, and she tightened her hold as she rose back to her feet again.

“I am not afraid,” she whispered, staring out in to the fray. Aqua and Terra were some distance away, slicing through the heartless with ease, and as Kairi took a steeling breath she found a pair of blue eyes watching her from the other side of her shield.

“Kairi! Are you okay?” Ven asked.

“I’m fine,” she answered. His brow furrowed but he didn’t object as she dropped her shield and surged forwards; instead he kept pace with her and began to fight at her side. His presence was a welcome relief that never wavered as they made their way through the horde. His blows were featherlight and lightning-fast, and he seemed to almost teleport around her as she cut a slow path through the crowd towards the pull of Aqua’s magic. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver hair as Riku streaked past, leaving a trail of dissolving heartless in his wake.

“Kairi-”

“Get to Naminé,” she ordered, pointing towards the flowerbeds with her freehand as she sent off several bursts of fire in the other direction. To her surprise Riku didn’t object, and after a firm nod (and a devastating sweep of his keyblade through several nearby shadows) he was gone. Wordlessly she and Ven pressed onwards, forcing their way through the heartless until Aqua came in to view.

“We need to leave,” Aqua called to them as they approached. “Head to the Land of Departure. Axel took Xion and went on ahead.”

“Where’s Naminé?” Roxas asked as he stumbled towards them, keyblades dragging along the floor.

“Riku went to get her,” Kairi replied, glancing over her shoulder in time to see Riku and Naminé disappearing back to Riku’s ship in a shimmer of light.

“And Vanitas?” Ven asked as he appeared at Aqua’s elbow. Kairi’s stomach twisted and her mouth ran dry, searching for the words.

“He got away from me,” Roxas growled.

“He can take care of himself,” Terra answered. “We should get going.”

“Roxas, you have a ship?” Terra asked. Roxas nodded and pulled a small green gem from his pocket, disappearing in a flash.

“I’ll make us some room,” said Aqua. “Get ready to fly as soon as you have the space.” They nodded. Kairi blocked an attack from behind as Aqua surged forwards, shrouded in blue light and spinning like a top as she knocked several heartless back with spiralling chunks of ice. The spell came to an end with a shockwave of light that pushed the heartless back several feet in every direction, giving them enough room to summon their gliders. Kairi leapt high over an incoming attack and and her glider rushed up to meet her, lifting her high above the fight. She made a wide loop around the battle, eyes peeled for any sign of the others, but true to Aqua’s word they were gone. Aqua, Terra and Ven rose behind her and then they were off, slipping in to the lanes between.


	24. Getaway

* * *

**CHAPTER NUMBER | GETAWAY**

* * *

The others were waiting anxiously when they arrived, huddled on the grass below the staircase to the main entrance. Kairi had barely landed before Axel was upon her, holding her by the shoulders at arm’s length as he examined her from head to toe.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his voice tight. She nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. “I just wasn’t expecting it and it all just caught me off-guard-”

“Don’t worry about that,” Axel admonished as he let go of her shoulders. “As long as you’re okay.” She glanced at his face, latching on to the word. _Okay._ Yes, she was okay. And she would keep being okay. She nodded firmly.

“I am. I promise,” she added when the concern didn’t leave his eyes. Naminé approached then, wrapping her arms around Kairi and squeezing her tightly.

“We should head inside,” Terra suggested, glancing around the group. “Then you can tell us what happened.”

Terra set a stew on the stove while Aqua went in search of restoratives, returning with baskets of potions, ethers and a refocuser for each of them which she made them drink even if they didn’t need it.

Roxas did most of the talking, for which Kairi was grateful. Naminé added a comment here and there, tempering Roxas’ otherwise impassioned retelling of their afternoon with something that bore a little more resemblance to the truth. Terra and Aqua shared several concerned glances while Ven listened to the story with a persistent frown.

“So you think Vanitas has sided with the darkness again?” Terra asked as Roxas finished the tale. The younger boy nodded fervently, but he paused when Xion shook her head.

“Xion?” Roxas asked. She pursed her lips as her brow furrowed thoughtfully.

“I think Vanitas was set up,” she answered. “Why else would Xigbar – I mean, Luxu – make such a big deal out of it?”

“What do you mean?” Aqua prompted.

“Luxu made a show of telling Vanitas it was okay to come home, that ‘the plan had changed’, but Vanitas didn’t go with him.” Her frown deepened as she lowered her thoughtful gaze to her shoes, head tilting to the side ever so slightly – just like Sora used to when he was stuck on a puzzling homework question.

“So what?” Roxas asked. “Maybe he was right and Vanitas just wanted to string us along a bit more.”

“But then why expose him in the first place?” Xion countered. Blue met blue as Xion continued. “If it was important for us to believe that Vanitas was on our side, then why blow his cover like that?”

“Because the plan had changed-”

“But if that was the case, then why didn’t Vanitas just go with him?” she pressed. “We know he’s not shy about showing his allegiance. If he was working against us, then he would know it would be pointless to try and fool us anymore.”

“It’s all part of some big scheme,” Roxas argued. “This was just another scene in his play to try and trick us.”

“But then why not make more out of it? Have Luxu attack us and Vanitas defend us?” Xion shook her head decisively. “I don’t think Vanitas is working with Luxu. Even if he’s not exactly working _for_ us, Vanitas isn’t working _with_ him.”

“The difference being?” Roxas asked. “He still tricked us in to creating a vessel for him.”

“We couldn’t have let him stay with Kairi any longer,” Axel interrupted. Roxas paused then, his eyes turning to Kairi. Everyone’s did, in fact, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

“Kairi,” Aqua began, her voice quiet and gentle as though if she spoke too loud Kairi might bolt for the door (and she wasn’t entirely sure that she wouldn’t). “What do you think?” The question was followed by an eerie silence that made Kairi’s heart stutter. She waited, half-expecting Vanitas to murmur some quip or other in her mind, and when none came she placed a hand over her aching heart.

“Vanitas isn’t working with Luxu,” she said, her voice a lot stronger than she felt. Roxas frowned.

“He’s played us from the start-”

“How, Roxas?” she demanded. “He asked us for help, and he agreed to help us in return. He’s already started-”

“How? By disappearing on us?”

“You didn’t even give him a chance-”

“I don’t want to give him a chance!”

“I trust him-”

“Well I don’t really trust _your_ judgement!”

A horrible silence lingered when Kairi didn’t respond. She was standing – they both were – and Roxas’ shoulders were trembling with rage. Kairi’s stomach churned. 

“Roxas-”

“No, Xion,” he hissed. “She lied to us about Sora! She hid the truth because Xigbar tricked her in to believing she was doing the right thing! How do we know Vanitas hasn’t done it too? How do we know we can trust her judgement?”

“Roxas, you don’t mean that,” Xion said firmly. She tugged at his elbow. “You’re just angry-”

“Yeah, I am,” he seethed. Riku rose to his feet, placing himself on Roxas’ other side.

“Even if Kairi had told us about Sora as soon as she’d come back, we wouldn’t have been able to save him,” said Riku.

“We would have known sooner,” he argued. “We could have started preparing sooner.” Xion tugged at his elbow again, her eyes boring in to his cheek.

“Roxas-”

“It’s fine, Xion,” Kairi said softly.

“No, it’s not,” Axel growled.

“I can’t change his mind,” she said. She turned to Roxas then, meeting his furious glare. “And I’m not changing mine. I believe Vanitas is on our side. He might not want to be our friend, but I know that he’ll fight with us.” Roxas softened a little at that, and she watched some of the tension roll out of his shoulders.

“Help me understand, Kairi,” he pleaded, his voice softer. His eyes bored in to hers with a fierce desperation. “Because asking me to fight alongside him is like asking me to fight alongside Xigbar.”

She wished she had the words to express how she felt about Vanitas. She wished she could describe how she _knew_ , so clearly, that he was on their side. And yet every argument fell flat even before it had even reached her mouth. He had what he wanted now, there was no reason for him to be on their side anymore and no leverage to force him to do it. Hadn’t she considered this very possibility?

“I… I can’t,” she said at long last. “I just _know_ that he’s not fighting for Luxu.

“And what about fighting for _us_?” Aqua asked. She opened her mouth, wishing she had an answer, but when none came out she could only shake her head. Exhaustion was making her cloudy, and no amount of restoratives could ease the weariness that was taking hold of her heart.

“I wish I could explain it,” she said softly. “I’m sorry that I can’t make you understand-” Ven shot to his feet then, hands clenched in to fists at his sides.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said firmly. “I’m glad you believe in Vanitas. Even if he isn’t fighting for Sora, you gave him a chance to be his own person. Nobody else was able to do that for him.” His gentle smile was so pure and genuine that it lifted Kairi’s spirits by the smallest fraction. The others didn’t look so convinced, but knowing that Ven was still on her side after everything that had happened was a small ray of sunshine amongst the storm. She caught Naminé’s eye and Naminé nodded with a small smile. Two rays of sunshine.

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” she said. She turned to go – and perhaps she should have – but against her own better judgement she turned back and locked eyes with Roxas. “I know today didn’t go to plan, but I still trust Vanitas.”

“Me too,” Ven agreed. “I say we leave him alone unless he crosses our path. All he wants is a chance to live his own life. Let’s let him live it.” Roxas looked as though he might have objected, but Xion tugged on his arm again and he promptly closed his mouth. An uncertain murmur rippled through the group and Kairi took the opportunity to escape. Slowly she dragged herself up the stairs towards her room. The exhaustion was seeping in to her bones, and by the time she reached the top of the stairs she barely had the energy to appreciate that someone had finally replaced the door to her room. It was heavier than she remembered and she sagged heavily against it.

If she could just talk to Vanitas… She knew he wasn’t fighting for Luxu beyond a shadow of a doubt, but if she could just figure out why he had disappeared it would make the situation much easier to explain to the others. And why had she been so certain that he would fight for Sora? He had no reason to, after all, and she very much doubted that she could hold him to his word even if she knew where to find him. And even if she could understand her faith and his motives, how would she ever convince the others? Roxas seemed specially set against the idea of having Vanitas on their side, though she couldn’t figure out _why_.

She collapsed heavily on to the bed, closing her eyes and reaching out towards the shard of Sora’s heart. It was easier to find now she didn’t have to get past Vanitas, but it offered little more than a gentle wash of love and comfort; hardly the miracle solution she was hoping for.

What would Sora do? That he would give Vanitas a second chance was all but guaranteed, but how would he convince the others? Would his opinion hold more weight than hers? Probably. But would they have taken it outright, or would he have been facing the same friction from the others?

Roxas… If she could just understand his anger, maybe that would help. Sora would probably understand it in a heartbeat – Roxas was partly his reflection, after all, in the same way that Naminé was hers. If she could just talk to Sora, she knew he could help her understand. For a fleeting moment she thought of heading to the Graveyard but she shot the idea down in an instant. At best she would be ignored and sent on her way, and at worst… She shuddered. Either way, there was no benefit in throwing herself in to Luxu’s path.

She heard a rustle of fabric.

Her breath hitched as she sat up so quickly her head span. She scanned the room, but everything was dark; she hadn’t thought to turn on the light when she came in. She held her breath and listened, waiting to see if the sound would come again. It didn’t, but in the silence she heard something else – smothered, laboured breathing. She stood and summoned her keyblade, holding it tightly as she edged back towards the doorway where she could turn on the light.

“Vanitas!”

He was huddled in the corner, tucked away between the dresser and the wall. His dark spikes were ruffled and out of place, and when he lifted his head towards her she saw a trickle of blood running down the left side of his face. He squinted up at her, one eye nearly swollen shut and surrounded by a blossoming bruise.

“You really should be more aware of your surroundings,” he threatened, though his voice was faint and raspy. “I could have killed you.” She dragged him from his hiding place and set him on the edge of the bed to take a closer look at his injuries. There was mottled bruising splashed all over his jaw, disappearing down underneath his cloak, and he was cradling his left elbow tightly against his chest. She reached out towards his shoulder and he recoiled, his good eye watching her carefully. She reached in to her pouch to withdraw an elixir which she handed to him before casting a small healing spell to repair what she could of the rest of the damage.

“What happened to you?” she asked. He rolled his shoulder with a grimace.

“Your buddy Roxas did this to me,” he grunted.

“But how?” she asked. “I mean, I know Roxas is strong, but-”

“This body is barely a couple of hours old, princess,” he snapped. “It’ll take a while for me to get back to where I used to be.” She frowned; something about that didn’t seem right.

“But… when Roxas came back, he was strong enough to fight,” she countered, though it was weak. Sora had told her what happened after she’d been taken; how Xion had taken her place and how Roxas had stood in for Axel.

“Roxas used the vessel that the replica Riku had been using,” he grunted. “The rest of us spent several weeks getting our strength back when Xehanort first put us in the vessels. Why else do you think Xehanort was happy for Sora to waste so much time traversing other worlds before the final showdown?” The thought sent a chill racing down her spine.

“But-”

They were interrupted by a light knock at the door. Vanitas stiffened and his eyes glanced towards the window. Kairi swallowed thickly, trying to unstick her voice from where it had caught in her throat.

“Kairi? It’s Naminé.” She breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that Vanitas seemed a little less tense. She caught his eye, a silent request for his permission which he granted with a small nod. She opened the door by the smallest fraction and pressed a finger to her lips as she let stepped aside to let Naminé in.

“Hello Vanitas,” she said with a small smile. “I had a feeling you’d be here.”

“You did?!” Kairi asked.

“How?” Vanitas growled. Tilted her head a fraction.

“Just a feeling,” she said, “although I don’t think this is the best place for you to be right now. Things aren’t really settling downstairs, and I’m scared that if the wrong person were to see you it might end in another fight.”

“Don’t worry,” he snorted, “I don’t intend to stick around.”

“You can’t go out on your own,” Naminé said, surprising Kairi with the firm authority in her voice. “What if someone found you? You wouldn’t be able to defend yourself.” Vanitas scowled and folded his arms.

“Well I can’t exactly stay here now, can I?” he hissed.

“I know, that’s why we’ll come with you.” She looked to Kairi then who nodded.

“Of course,” she said, “but where would we go?”

“Nowhere,” Vanitas growled. “I don’t need babysitters.” Naminé gave him a gentle smile.

“We won’t be babysitters-”

“Bodyguards, then,” he corrected curtly. “Whatever you wanna call yourselves, I don’t need you-” His breath hitched as Naminé reached out to take his hand.

“Vanitas, please,” she said, “let us help you.” Her eyes bored in to his as she placed her other hand atop his, encircling it completely and squeezing gently. Vanitas’ golden eyes studied her face carefully and Kairi felt her stomach churn in the silence that followed. Muffled voices rose from downstairs, and a particularly loud shout drew Vanitas’ gaze towards the door. Eventually he sighed and pulled his hand free, folding his arms across his chest again.

“Where would we go?” he finally asked. Naminé took a deep steeling breath.

“There’s an abandoned mansion just outside Twilight Town,” she said. “Ansem the Wise used it for a while before he moved back to Radiant Garden, but no-one’s really used it since. We should be safe enough there until you’re as strong as you’re used to being.”

“Won’t the others miss you?” he said in a haughty sneer. Naminé’s smile didn’t falter.

“If we were going to slip away, now’s as good a time as any,” she answered. “We can tell people that Kairi needs time to recover from today, and we’ll keep in touch via the Gummiphone so they won’t try to come after us.” Kairi frowned.

“Do you think that’ll work?” she asked. Naminé nodded.

“Roxas needs time to cool off, so that’ll keep Xion and Axel distracted. Riku and Mickey are worried about Vanitas, but they’re more concerned with getting Sora back. They’ve already gone back to Master Yen Sid’s tower to see if there’s anything else they can do to help Sora. Terra and Aqua are going to stay here and continue working with Luxord, and they want Ven to stay close by.”

“And you think he’ll listen?” Vanitas huffed.

“I think he’ll consider trying to find you first,” she answered, “but even Ven will realise that it’ll be impossible to do on his own. I think he’ll stay, even if he doesn’t really want to.” Vanitas scowled for several long minutes, glancing between them both.

“How are you going to get around?” he asked, tilting his head in Naminé’s direction.

“I can travel with Kairi in the Lanes Between,” she answered. “I’ve done it before.”

“You were unconscious at the time,” Vanitas reminded her.

“I’ll be okay,” she answered. “I came from Kairi’s heart, so I’m more protected than most people.”

“You also came from Sora’s,” he countered.

“If she wears my cloak she’ll be protected enough for us to reach Twilight Town,” said Kairi.

“And what about you?”

“Princess of Heart,” she answered. “Natural immunity.” He arched an eyebrow.

“And you think the others will go along with that?”

“They won’t have a choice,” she argued. He stared at her for a long pause before folding his arms with a roll of his eyes.

“It’ll be more direct to use a corridor than to fly on your glider,” he said. “You’ll be less exposed. Tell the others whatever, and I’ll take us to Radiant Garden.” The corner of Kairi’s lips twitched in to barely-smothered grin.

“So you _do_ care,” she said. He scowled.

“I know that if any of your Guardians find out that you put your necks on the line because of me, I’ll have even less chance of keeping this vessel,” he returned. “This is me looking out for my own neck.” Kairi shared a knowing look with Naminé but said nothing further as she withdrew her phone to write a message to Axel.

_Naminé and I are going to get away for a while. I need to get my strength back after today._

She hovered for several agonising seconds, re-reading the message over and over again until she finally sent it. Then she waited, bracing herself for the onslaught of questions. She glanced towards the door several times, half expecting Axel to come bounding up the stairs to stop her. And what would happen if he did? He would see Vanitas, and the whole thing would be blown. Perhaps she should send him on ahead. After all, wouldn’t they need to make a show of leaving by glider to make their story believable? And Vanitas was right – wouldn’t everyone worry about Naminé flying through the Lanes Between with little more than a cloak to protect her?

And where would they even say they were going? It would need to be somewhere close by so that nobody would be overly concerned about Naminé enduring the darkness in the Lanes, but too close and it would make it too easy for the others to come and look for them. And if they came and looked, and found Kairi and Naminé missing, then what-

Her phone buzzed with a reply from Axel.

_Probably a good idea. If you head out now you can probably get away unnoticed. Stay safe._

She read the message several times, and when it didn’t change she handed the phone to Naminé who read it once and nodded.

“Well I guess that settles it,” Naminé said with a smile. “Vanitas, if you’d like to do the honours?” He blinked in surprise and arched an eyebrow.

“Right now?” he asked. Naminé nodded.

“No time like the present,” she answered. “Do you know where we’re going?”

“Not exactly, but I’ve got a pretty good guess.” He glanced between them both one last time before shrugging and clicking his fingers. The portal unfurled behind him and Kairi swallowed a wave of nausea. Naminé grimaced.

“Here,” Kairi said as she slipped her cloak around Naminé’s shoulders. She smiled gratefully as she zipped it up and curled her hands inside the sleeves. Vanitas glanced at Kairi then.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay without protection?” he asked. “The darkness in these corridors is stronger than in the lanes between.” Kairi smiled and shrugged.

“I’ve done it before, no problem,” she said. So had Naminé, when she had come to rescue Kairi from the dungeons in The World That Never Was, though she’d struggled more with some of the lingering shadows that had clung to them as they had raced through the castle. Vanitas eyed her warily, and after a moment he huffed and lifted his hand to the zipper of his coat which he opened nearly halfway before remembering that he had nothing underneath. His cheeks flushed crimson as he pulled it back up again, and Kairi did her best not to smile at the gesture.

“We should get moving,” he grunted, and disappeared in to the portal before either of them could comment. Kairi glanced at Naminé as she flipped the hood over her head, and Naminé answered with a knowing smile before they joined hands and stepped in to the darkness together.

They emerged on a small square of grass between the mansion’s outer wall and the trees that separated it from Twilight Town. The heavy wrought-iron gates stood open, and tumbling ivy had begun to snake itself around the bars. They passed between two columns of shattered marble pillars before coming upon the grand doors – thick oak panels embossed with jagged lines of burnished gold. Naminé hesitated for the briefest moment before following Vanitas inside.

The foyer was large and littered with broken pottery and an assortment of furniture in various stages of disrepair. Sunlight filtered through a wide panel of dusty windows set between two staircases; four identical panes of aged glass which stretched from the floor to the underside of the upper level. On either side of the foyer were two sets of large doors, both closed.

“You guys can explore, if you want,” Naminé said quietly, her pale face an ashen grey beneath the darkness of the cloak’s hood. “I’m going to try and find us a place to sleep and-”

“LET HER GO!”

A shadow slipped through the door and latched on to Naminé, looping its arm around her neck and dragging her quickly to the side. Another barrelled past Kairi to charge at Vanitas. The door was flung wide open by a third shadow who motioned wildly.

“Hurry, Kairi! This way!” Kairi was too focused on Naminé to pay any heed to the familiar voice. She summoned her keyblade and levelled it at their attacker’s face – only to freeze as she recognised Naminé’s surprise assailant.

“Pence?” she asked. “What are you doing?”

“Rescuing you!” he said proudly. Then, after a beat, he added: “You… needed rescuing… right?” She dismissed the keyblade and dove forward, tugging his arm away from Naminé’s neck and pulling her to safety.

“No, I didn’t!” she exclaimed. She pulled Naminé behind her as she turned to Vanitas. He was bracing himself against Hayner who was doing his best to beat him up with a blue foam-covered bat. “Hayner, stop!” Hayner turned to look at her mid-swing, but the momentum kept his body toppling forwards. Vanitas rolled his eyes and quickly stepped aside, allowing Hayner to fall face first on to the dusty floor. Olette stepped in to the foyer and the door creaked closed behind her.

“So you… _don’t_ … need rescuing?” she asked.

“No,” she said. “Why would you think that?” Hayner rolled on to his back with a groan.

“Well, I mean, you… er… We saw you with strange men in cloaks and we – oh, hey! That’s Naminé!”

“Naminé?” Pence gasped. He skirted round her and dipped low to peer under her hood. She peeled it back, an unamused expression on her face as she smoothed her hair and rubbed at her neck. Pence flushed, his cheeks turning crimson as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Sorry, Naminé, but after everything that’s happened to Kairi, we wanted to try and help.”

“I understand,” she said, though her words were accompanied by a slight grimace.

“That’s still evil Sora though, right?” Hayner asked, propping himself up on one elbow and pointing at Vanitas who narrowed his eyes.

“Evil Sora?” Kairi asked.

“It’s not that simple, Hayner,” Naminé replied. “It’s… well, it’s complicated. But the answer to your question is yes, and no.”

“Maybe we should start at the beginning,” Olette suggested somewhat sheepishly. “What are you guys doing here?” Naminé glanced at Kairi and Kairi felt her heart flutter nervously.

“We’re… um… it’s secret,” she answered. Vanitas rolled his eyes. “We need to lay low for a while.”

“Why here though?” Olette asked.

“We needed to hide out somewhere we wouldn’t be found,” Kairi answered. “People might look for us in Twilight Town, but they won’t look for us here.”

“What kind of people?” Pence asked. “Bad people?”

“Yes,” she answered carefully, quickly adding: “And others. Nobody can know that we’re here.”

“Don’t worry,” said Hayner, puffing out his chest. “We’re secret keeping experts!” Olette rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What are you guys doing here?” Naminé asked.

“Well we were on our way back to town when we saw the portal,” Pence answered. “Next thing we know we see Kairi coming out with evil Sora and a cloaked figure and we kind of assumed the worst.” Naminé smiled fondly (while Vanitas huffed and folded his arms).

“I got _that_ part,” she said, “but what were you doing here in the first place?”

“This is our new secret place!” Olette answered. “They rebuilt all the houses on the far side of town and closed off our old den, so we figured we could hang out here instead.”

“I’ve been working with Ienzo and Even on Ansem’s old computer,” Pence added. “Sometimes they send me munny to help them with their research.”

“And that munny is gonna pay for our tickets to the beach as soon as school breaks up for the holidays,” Hayner said with a grin as he threw an arm around Pence’s shoulder. Pence cocked an eyebrow.

“You know I’ve only just got enough money for myself,” he said. “You’ll have to see if Mr McDuck has any more jobs so that you two can come with me.” Hayner feigned horror.

“You’d go without us? C’mon, Pence!”

“So how long are you guys going to be staying here?” Olette asked. Kairi glanced at Vanitas who only glared in response, clearly less than satisfied with their unexpected company.

“We’re… not sure yet,” Kairi answered. “It might be a little while.”

“You didn’t bring any supplies,” Olette observed. “Is someone else bringing them?”

“No-one else is coming. It’s going to be just us,” Naminé answered.

“Then let us help! We can bring you stuff,” Olette offered. “Mr McDuck’s restaurant does amazing take-out, and I’m sure we’ve all got spare blankets that we could bring you.”

“We can bring some of our beach party supplies so you can cook here,” Pence offered. “Last summer my dad got us a camping grill – it’s super easy to set up – and I got a new sleeping bag that you can borrow.”

“Can you think of anything else you need?” Kairi glanced to Naminé.

“A broom would be nice,” Naminé said quietly. “It’d be nice if we could sweep up a little before we settle in.” Vanitas let out an exasperated huff and stormed away, his patience finally gone. He heaved open the doors to the left and disappeared in to the room beyond. The silence that followed his exit was quickly followed by an assortment of clashes and bangs that made Kairi wince.

“Is he okay?” Hayne asked.

“He’s just… very tense right now,” Kairi answered. She studied Hayner then, pursing her lips thoughtfully. He was the same height as Vanitas, and roughly the same build too. “Actually, Hayner, would Vanitas be able to borrow some of your clothes? We weren’t able to pick any up before we left.”

“Is he _only_ wearing that coat?” Olette asked, her emerald eyes gleaming. Naminé stifled a giggle and Olette shrugged. “What? A girl can daydream…”

“Why don’t we head back to town and pick up some things for you guys?” Pence suggested. “We’ll bring back enough to see you through the night, and then we’ll come back in the morning to see if there’s anything we’ve missed.”

“Won’t people be suspicious if you’re always coming out here?” Kairi asked.

“Naw, we do this all the time,” Pence answered. “People don’t pay too much attention to you as long as you stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t worry,” Olette added with a smile. “Nobody will know that you’re here.” Hayner grinned with an emphatic nod.

They spent a few more minutes listing out other essentials – water, snacks, toiletries (which Olette offered to pick up at the corner store for them) – and Kairi gave Hayner a few suggestions on what Vanitas might light to wear (“Black,” she said, “and nothing too restrictive.”). Kairi and Naminé handed over what little munny they had before bidding the others goodbye. They stayed out of sight while the door was open, just in case, and once it was closed again they both breathed a sigh of relief. The foyer was silent now, the bangs and crashes from behind the door having ended some time ago, and Kairi couldn’t help but chew her lip nervously.

“Naminé,” she began timidly, “we are doing the right thing, aren’t we?” Naminé turned to her and smiled.

“What does your heart tell you?” she asked. Kairi frowned, confused, and after a moment she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wanted to believe that they were on the right track, but she was torn. How many more times would she promise not to tell any more lies, only to break that vow within days – if not hours? She dove further, past her indecision, until she came across the shard of Sora’s heart. It might not have been able to fully comprehend what was happening, but it seemed in full support of her nonetheless. She latched on to the feeling, drowning in it for the briefest moment before returning her attention to Naminé.

“We should probably see what Vanitas has been up to,” she said.

The room behind the doors was large and mostly empty aside from a few pieces of broken furniture which had been piled against the far wall. More surprising was the fact that the room was entirely dust and cobweb free. Vanitas was sprawled on one of three useable chairs in the room, his leg draped over the armrest in a pose that reminded Kairi strongly of Sora. He used to sit like that; collapsing dramatically in to the rickety arm chair in his front room after a hard day of school.

“Vanitas, you cleaned?” Naminé asked, running her finger over a splintered bookshelf. “How did you do it so quickly?” He rolled his eyes and his head lolled back against the chair.

“Magic,” he drawled, as though it should have been obvious. He glanced at their confused faces and frowned. “You really can’t figure it out? I _aeroga_ ’d up all the dust and sent it out of the window, then used _graviga_ to move the furniture out of the way.” Kairi smiled.

“Thank you, Vanitas,” she said. Golden eyes glanced to her for the briefest moment before sliding shut as his head slid back again.

“Whatever,” he murmured. Naminé frowned.

“You shouldn’t be using so much magic yet,” she said. “You must be exhausted.”

“I would have been more exhausted watching you two clean,” he answered. Naminé folded her arms.

“Us two?” she asked pointedly. “You would have been cleaning too.” He snorted.

“I doubt that.” His head lolled forwards and his eyes slid open. He fixed them both with a derisive stare as he started to lift himself from the chair. “Listen, this was your plan. If you don’t want me as a roommate then you can just-” His legs gave out beneath him and he topped forwards. Naminé reached him just in time to keep him from hitting the floor completely. She held him carefully with a heavy sigh.

“You need to look after yourself,” she said softly. He clumsily pulled himself from her grasp and sat heavily on the floor beside her.

“I’ve done this before, remember?”

“I remember,” she said, “and so have I. I can’t imagine how frustrating this must be for you, knowing how strong you used to be and how long it could take you to get it all back, but you need to be patient. Show yourself a little kindness.”

“Kindness won’t make me stronger,” he growled. Kairi’s heart skipped a painful beat at the underlying current of desperation in his voice; too strong to be hidden by a weak wash of anger. Naminé folded her hands in her lap.

“How about this,” she began. “Kairi and I will finish up in here and figure out where we’re going to sleep. Then tomorrow I’ll carry on cleaning down here while you start training Kairi.”

“What?!” Kairi squeaked. Naminé twisted to glance at Kairi over her shoulder.

“It’s perfect, really,” she said with a bright smile. “It’ll be a great way for Vanitas to get his strength back, and learning from someone new can’t hurt. I’m sure there are lots of things Vanitas can teach you.”

“Like how not to freeze up in a fight,” he scoffed. He turned his attention to Kairi then with a smirk. Kairi’s stomach dropped, though she refused to let Vanitas see it. Instead she squashed her fear behind a wash of rage and scowled.

“You two are ganging up on me now?” she exclaimed. Naminé’s expression softened slightly but Vanitas only sneered.

“Why not? It’s clearly the best way to win against you,” he said. “Scared of a few shadows, princess?” The darkness in the corners of the room pulsed and unversed began to emerge, creeping slowly from the shadows towards her. She grit her teeth; they didn’t scare her.

“I’m going to go take a look at the other room,” she said curtly. She reached in to her pocket and withdrew an elixir, tossing it to Vanitas who caught it nimbly. “Drink that.” Then she span on her heel and made her way back in to the foyer. Her footsteps echoed as she crossed from one set of doors to the other, only to find them blocked by debris. She summoned her keyblade, grit her teeth, and threw all of her fear and anger in to a single _aeroga_ attack that sent the piled up rubbish scattering. By the time the wind died down the foyer was more of a mess than ever, but at least she could slip inside the room and let the doors close behind her.

Whilst the other room might have been some kind of dining room or study, judging by the elaborate broken table, this room seemed to be a sitting room or lounge. Two large sofas and three plush armchairs were arranged in a semicircle facing towards an empty hearth, and besides being a little musty and moth-eaten they were otherwise in-tact. The far corner of the wall was lined with towering bookshelves filled to the brim with dusty tomes and cobwebs. Kairi rolled up her sleeves and made short work of gathering up all the dust and detritus in a whirling tornado which she sent in to the hearth and up the chimney. Then she took the pillows from all the seats and began to pummel them one by one until there was more dust around the fireplace than when she’d started.

“Kairi?”

She glanced up to see Naminé hovering in the doorway. Kairi sat back on her heels with a sigh as Naminé came to settle beside her.

“Sorry for snapping before,” Kairi murmured. “I just… Vanitas really hit a nerve.” Naminé laughed lightly.

“I have a feeling he’ll be doing that a lot for the next few days,” she said.

“Only the next few days? You’re optimistic,” Kairi retorted, though it was light-hearted and followed by a laugh. She quickly sobered when Naminé didn’t join in; the blonde was watching her closely with a sympathetic smile.

“Kairi, I know that what happened earlier… I know it caught you by surprise-”

“It’s… It’s not that,” she said softly with a shake of her head. Naminé reached for her hand and squeezed gently.

“Then what is it?” Kairi closed her eyes and squeezed back, swallowing thickly past the lump in her throat.

“Every time I’ve fought against waves of heartless like that, it’s always ended badly. Earlier today, we had to run. When we went to go and get Sora, we all got separated and… Then there was the fight against Xehanort, and… I only survived for as long as I did because I had Axel watching my back, and even then…” She shuddered and swallowed bile.

“Kairi?” Naminé pressed. Kairi grimaced.

“Sora might have brought us all back, but he couldn’t take away how it felt,” she said. “My heart wasn’t like the others... They all faded away but I was stuck there in the darkness until I could finally reach out to Sora. I can’t go through that again, Naminé-”

“You won’t,” she said firmly. “You’re stronger than you were then – strong enough to hold your own against a hundred heartless. You just need to believe in yourself.” Naminé pressed their foreheads together and she reached for Kairi’s other hand, squeezing them both tightly. “Let Vanitas help you, Kairi, and you can help him back. That’s why we came all this way, right?” Kairi smiled despite herself.

“You always know the right thing to say, Naminé,” she said softly.

“How could I not? I’m made from your heart, Kairi. We’re connected.” She let go of Kairi’s hands to loop both arms around her shoulders and pull her in to a tight hug. “I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you, Naminé,” she murmured, burying her face in Naminé’s shoulder. “I’m here for you too.” Naminé squeezed her gently.

“Just concentrate on being here for yourself, first,” she said. “Then you can worry about me.” She wasn’t sure she knew exactly how to do that, but if anyone could help her figure it out it would be Naminé. Out in the foyer the door creaked open followed by the excitable murmur of voices, and Naminé finally ended the hug.

“C’mon, let’s go see what they’ve brought back,” she said. She stood and dusted off her knees before offering a hand to Kairi, and together they made their way back out in to the foyer.


	25. Numb

* * *

**CHAPTER NUMBER | NUMB**

* * *

Hayner, Pence and Olette had brought them a wide assortment of bedding, cookware, and enough food to last them for a few days at least. Vanitas had disappeared until they had left in the early evening, and when he had finally joined Kairi and Naminé in the lounge it was with an armful of thick branches and twigs for kindling. Kairi had volunteered to make the fire while Naminé and Vanitas set about rearranging the room. The two sofas were pulled closer together and angled in towards the fire, and the chair that had been set between them had been dragged against the wall behind the door. After setting it in place Vanitas had snatched a blanket from the pile and curled up beneath it, completely hidden. Kairi had wanted to say something – to invite him back to the fireside – but Naminé had motioned for her to leave it alone. It was enough that he was sleeping in the same room as them, after all.

Kairi didn’t remember falling asleep, but she was vividly aware of waking up. There was a pain in her neck from where she had fallen asleep with her cheek pressed against the armrest, and when she sat up it was with a deep grimace as her spine clicked in several places. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and worked the kinks from her back as she looked around the room, surprised to find herself alone. The fire had long-since died, and strong beams of sunlight were forcing their way through the gaps in the moth-eaten curtains.

“Naminé?” she called. “Vanitas?” No answer. Slowly she lifted herself out of the deep sofa, sneezing as she disturbed several clouds of dust, and after smoothing the wrinkles from her dress as best she could she made her way back in to the foyer and glanced around, looking for any signs of life. She could hear voices – a flutter of Naminé’s light laughter – and she spied two silhouettes through the dusty windows. So they were outside. Relief flooded Kairi’s gut, making way for a burning question: How did she get outside? There had to be a door somewhere, but she couldn’t remember seeing one last night.

Eventually she found it in the room on the other side of the foyer – tucked away in the back corner – and she passed through a small kitchenette before finding Vanitas and Naminé sitting on the back patio. There was something quite amusing about seeing Vanitas in a deck chair wearing a pair of Hayner’s black cargo shorts and a long black vest with some sort of skull sketched on the front. He looked so uncomfortable, especially next to Naminé who seemed perfectly content to bask in the morning sun in her white sundress and Olette’s hot pink recliner.

“Morning, Kairi!” Naminé called as she stepped out in to the sunlight.

“Morning,” she answered. “What time did you guys get up?”

“Not that long ago,” Naminé replied. “You were pretty fast asleep so we thought we would let you get some rest.”

“I must have needed it,” she said with a smile. She reached in to the cooler between the two chairs and pulled out a small pastry before sitting down on the patio beside Naminé’s chair. Whatever Naminé and Vanitas had been talking about was apparently not meant for her ears, and so she ate in silence and examined the garden. There was a large swathe of unkempt grass with trees and bushes planted in the shadow of each of the three large walls, but otherwise there was very little to the rear of the house. Perfect for training.

After Kairi had finished eating, Naminé took the cooler and the chairs and made her way back inside to do some more cleaning up and to let Axel know that she and Kairi were safe. Kairi stood and dusted the pastry crumbs from her knees before turning to Vanitas who had made his way to the centre of the garden.

“So what do you want to start with?” she asked. “When I trained with Aqua and Terra we used to do magic in the mornings and then after lunch we would-”

The unversed came out of nowhere. She was barely able to scramble out of the way, summoning her keyblade and guarding against its next attack. Several more quickly joined the fray and she grit her teeth; they were diving right in to the thick of it, apparently. Well, if that was how Vanitas wanted to play it… She beat back two unversed before casting a _firaga_ that spiralled around her, taking out the nearest unversed with ease. For every one that she defeated two more would take its place, and before long she was surrounded on all sides; the realisation made her heart pound in her ears as she lashed out with Destiny’s Embrace, cutting clean through two small floods before finding herself clashing against a scrapper that was nearly as tall as she was. She danced back from its silvery claws and threw up a shield until it had finished swinging for her. When it was done she launched forwards, attacking the creature with a devastating combination that sent it flying in to an oncoming bruiser.

Vanitas remained in the centre of the garden, and whenever she could glance towards him she found him watching her carefully. She wondered perhaps if he was the target – if maybe reaching and defeating him was the point of her training – but whenever she got too close he would summon a turtletoad which would send her barrelling back towards the patio. After trying (and failing) for a third time she decided that perhaps this was nothing more than a battle of attrition, though after she’d made the conscious decision to pace herself he seemed to double the number of unversed that he created until she could barely move without standing on a flood or brushing elbows with a scrapper.

And then they were gone. They all disappeared at the same time, leaving her confused and staggering forwards as the unversed she had been battering her keyblade against suddenly melted back in to the shadows. Vanitas was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

“Well you don’t seem to have any problems with crowd control,” he sneered. “Wanna tell me what happened yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” It came back to her soon enough; the feeling of panic that flooded through her as she stared out over the wave of heartless. She swallowed thickly and tightened her grip on her keyblade. “I… Luxu surprised me-”

“So did I,” he countered. “Try again.”

“It was… I was just tired,” she said. She straightened and forced her voice to remain firm. “It took a lot out of me when you left my heart-”

“And at the Graveyard?” he scoffed. She floundered for an answer.

“Th-There was a phantom-”

“And all the times in the labyrinth with Sora?” He folded his arms with a derisive sneer. “Out with it, princess.” She tightened her grip on her keyblade and dropped in to defensive stance.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said. “Shall we go again?”

“What’s the point?” he asked. “You’re more than capable. It’d be a waste of time to keep doing the same thing over and over. If you want to get better, you’ve got to figure out what’s holding you back.”

“Why do you care?” she snapped. His eyes narrowed.

“Fine. Have it your way,” he answered. “I don’t know why I ever agreed to this stupid plan in the first place.” He dropped his arms and stormed past her back towards the manor. She span on her heel to watch him go and found Naminé watching them from the back door. She shot Kairi a pleading expression and Kairi swallowed bile as her stomach churned nervously.

“It’s different here,” she called after him. He stopped but didn’t turn to face her and she sighed, dismissing her keyblade and drawing herself up tall. “I’m fine here because I’m safe, just like I was safe in Merlin’s time chamber. I know that no matter how badly I mess up, I’m going to be okay. But out there… If I mess up out in the real world then there are going to be consequences. I’ve messed up so many times that it terrifies me.”

Vanitas turned slowly, his golden eyes gleaming dangerously as he stared at her.

“Who said you’re safe with me?” he asked harshly. The question caught her off guard and she floundered for several seconds before finding her voice again.

“W-well we’re… we’re training,” she said. “This is just practice.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you’re not in danger.”

His icy tone set her heart racing and she felt a shiver run the length of her spine. She swallowed thickly, all too aware of the unspoken threat.

“But you wouldn’t-”

“I promised you that I would fight for Sora. I promised Naminé that I would train you. I never promised anyone that I would keep you safe,” he said coolly. “You honestly think Luxu hasn’t figured out how to shut you down? All he has to do is summon more than ten heartless and you’re worse than useless; you become a liability. One less Guardian to worry about, and easy leverage to make Sora do whatever Luxu wants.” The words struck a nerve and she bit back a wave of frustrated tears.

“That’s not fair-”

“Isn’t it?” he shot back. “Because from what I’ve seen, you’re basically a dead weight in any fight that isn’t guaranteed to be one-on-one. And even then, you’d be lucky to come out on top.”

“What else do you want me to do?” she snapped. “Maybe if I’d learned how to fight through experience things would be different, but I didn’t. I got stuck in a safe little pocket dimension while everyone else was out there fighting for their lives-”

“So maybe it’s time to ask yourself if you’re really cut out for all this,” he retorted in a dangerous hiss. “Perhaps you should go back to your islands and wait it out until this is all over. You’re good at that.”

She charged forwards, swinging her keyblade with a guttural yell. Vanitas merely rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist to summon a horde of unversed that surged towards her in a tidal wave. Anger was replaced by panic and her stomach fell in to her boots.

“Don’t count on me to keep you safe, princess,” Vanitas spat. “The only person you can count on is yourself.” She threw up a spherical shield and clutched her keyblade tightly, watching as the unversed piled in around her, climbing over each other to scratch at the gossamer barrier.

“Vanitas-”

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger!” Vanitas shouted. “And as for what _does_ kill you… Well that’s your problem, not mine.” He turned away from her and made his way back inside, taking Naminé’s elbow as he passed and dragging her with him. The last thing Kairi saw were wide, terrified blue eyes before the door slammed firmly closed behind them.

The shield collapsed. The unversed swarmed in a tsunami of claws and fangs that left scratches across her arms. She tried to throw up another shield but the onslaught was endless; she was being battered from all sides in a relentless bombardment that left her unable to catch her breath, and all too soon she felt like she was drowning. She curled in on herself, burying her face in her knees as the unversed continued their assault. Something ached in her chest and she latched on to the feeling as the shard of Sora’s heart reached out to hers.

Sora… She grit her teeth and forced herself to take a deep breath. Sora was counting on her, and she couldn’t help him if she couldn’t help herself. She recalled Destiny’s Embrace and pressed her forehead against it, feeling her magic as it pulsed along the length.

 _Her_ magic.

She released it in a shockwave that sent the unversed stumbling back and she used the opening it created to drag herself to her feet. Several unversed leapt for her at once and she swung her keyblade in a wide arc, sending them all spiralling through the air while she lashed out at the cluster of scrappers that had been trying to attack her from behind.

Once the initial panic had subsided it was all too easy to find her rhythm again, and within minutes she had easily halved the number of unversed. The others were quickly despatched with several bursts of magic, and when the garden was finally clear she used the last of her magic to cast a small healing spell over herself before she collapsed in to the grass to catch her breath.

“Kairi!” Naminé appeared by her side, dropping to her knees and handing her a handful of potions and ethers. “Are you all right?” She drank the potions and nodded stiffly, exchanging the empty phials for a bottle of cool water which she gulped greedily.

“Well you didn’t die,” Vanitas drawled. Kairi ignored him for favour of taking an ether and she heard him huff. “Get up. Let’s go again.” Naminé twisted to fix him with a scowl.

“Give her a chance, Vanitas-”

“It’s all right, Naminé,” she said, looking up at Vanitas for the first time. He remained unimpressed.She hadn’t really been expecting his approval, though she did see something flicker across his expression as she pulled herself back to her feet and readied her keyblade again. Naminé tried to object, but as the first unversed began to form she made a quick dash back to the safety of the patio. Kairi turned, finding the sea of unversed waiting at her back, and she bit back panic. She felt her thoughts spiralling out of control and she forced them back to the present. It didn’t matter what had happened in the past. It didn’t matter what could happen in the future. She knew for a fact that Sora didn’t overthink things this much, so why did she?

She focused on her breathing – on the swinging of her keyblade – on the feel of her magic swelling in her chest. She focused on the pull of darkness; it was less pronounced with the unversed than it was with the heartless, but if she concentrated she could feel the pull of negative emotions. Anger, sadness, desperation… they swirled around her, drawing her attention from one shadow to the next until she felt like she could sense them with her eyes closed (not that she was brave enough to try). She felt Vanitas reaching out to her, tracing the lingering connection between their hearts, and suddenly she felt her emotions being added to the fray. The lingering anger from Vanitas’ earlier jabs, the bubbling panic and fear she was working so hard to suppress, the resentment that she’d never been given a chance to learn to fight like everyone else… It felt cathartic to watch those emotions take shape and then beat them to a pulp. By the time Vanitas finally called an end to it she was feeling calmer than she could remember feeling for a very long time. Almost numb.

It felt nice.

They took a break shortly after midday, by which point Kairi almost felt like she was floating in the clouds without a care in the world. The feeling was intoxicating. It was nice not to worry about the meaning behind Vanitas’ persistent smirk, and it was nice not to feel like she had to figure out why Naminé was frowning at her or how to make the frown go away. She didn’t even really mind that much about the welts and bruises that were blossoming over her arms, and she studied them with a sort of detached fascination as Naminé served up a small lunch of sandwiches and fruit in the lounge.

After a while she noticed that she was alone. She was dimly aware of hushed voices from the foyer but she shrugged them off. If they needed her, they would come get her. She sat back against the musty cushions and closed her eyes, basking in the calm that had taken over her entire being. The front door creaked open and then slammed shut, and after a moment the door to the lounge squeaked. The sofa dipped as someone sat beside her, and Kairi felt someone take her hand and squeeze. Hard.

“Kairi.” Naminé’s voice was stern. Almost angry. Kairi cracked an eye open and glanced at her. She was frowning again.

“Hey, Naminé,” she said with a smile. The blonde pursed her lips.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I feel great,” Kairi answered. “I feel… quiet. It’s nice. You should try it.”

“Do you want to head outside and do more training?” she asked. Kairi opened her eyes the rest of the way and let her head roll forwards. Training… It had been important when she’d woken up, but now… She shrugged and let her head sag back in to the pillow again.

“Maybe later,” she murmured. Naminé’s expression fell and she reached for Kairi’s other hand. She squeezed them both tightly with a sad sort of smile.

“Sorry about this,” she murmured. Kairi frowned.

“Sorry about wh-”

Their hearts connected and Kairi found herself overwhelmed by a rush of emotions that flooded through her system and made her chest ache. She gulped in air as she felt herself slam back to reality with a painful lurch that left her head reeling. The numbing smog that had smothered her brain was quickly banished, leaving her feeling like she’d been dragged out of a deep sleep.

“What… What _was_ that?” she wheezed. The onslaught of emotions had left her crying, and she quickly scrubbed the tears from her cheeks as Naminé sat back with a heavy sigh.

“Vanitas was using your emotions to create the unversed,” she explained, “but he went too far. He’s been doing it for so long that he’s built up a tolerance to it. He has to do it more and more to feel the same way he felt the first time, and that’s what he did to you.”

“How do you know that?” Kairi asked. “Did he tell you?” If Vanitas was opening up to either of them, then they were off to a good start. Naminé fixed her with a peculiar expression.

“It’s what we were talking about over lunch,” she said. Kairi felt her ears burning and she rubbed at the back of her neck to stop the flush from creeping in to her cheeks.

“Oh,” she murmured. She offered Naminé a bashful smile. “I really was out of it, wasn’t I?” Naminé pursed her lips and folded her hands in her lap.

“Didn’t it feel strange, when Vanitas was reaching in to your heart?” she asked. Kairi shrugged.

“No more than the last time.” It seemed the wrong thing to say, judging by the stern glint that appeared in Naminé’s eyes as her expression tightened.

“Last time?” she asked, her voice dangerously calm. Kairi swallowed thickly and knitted her fingers together. Slowly she recounted her first visit to Ansem’s laboratory; how she had barely made it through his office before being haunted by an untraceable fear. Then she explained how Vanitas had helped her, and how they had ventured in to the flower fields and trained until dawn. When she was finished Naminé’s face was torn by warring emotions – anger and sadness and sympathy all rolled in to one.

“You can’t keep letting Vanitas do that to you,” Naminé said gently. “It’s not healthy. The emotions that you feel, you need to be able to deal with them.” Kairi nodded and lowered her gaze to her lap.

“I know,” she murmured. It had been nice, though, the feeling of not caring. She bit the inside of her cheek and reached out to the fragment of Sora’s heart. She traced the connection, grateful for the first time that she still seemed unable to reach him. She hoped it went two ways, and that he wouldn’t be able to feel her momentary lapse in focus.

Had she really just told Naminé that she didn’t want to train any more today? It felt like someone else had been speaking with her voice, as though a stranger had taken up residence in her head. Had she really become someone so different just because Vanitas had taken away her ability to care? Naminé reached for her hands again and squeezed softly.

“Sometimes… Sometimes I wish I could go back to when I only had pieces of my heart,” Naminé began, her voice soft and almost vulnerable. “Things were easier then. Less complicated. But all of the things I feel, they make me who I am. Without them, I wouldn’t be _me_ anymore.” Kairi nodded, lifting her gaze from her lap to meet Naminé’s gleaming eyes.

“Life would be easier if we didn’t have to feel all these emotions,” she said with a dry laugh, “but it would be a whole lot more boring.” Naminé giggled lightly.

“ _So_ boring,” she said. She leant forwards and wrapped her arms around Kairi’s shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Kairi didn’t hesitate to return the gesture, and for a moment they just sat together in silence, giving and taking strength in equal measures.

“You know we need to make Vanitas believe this, too,” Kairi murmured in to Naminé’s hair. Naminé laughed dryly.

“Now _that’s_ going to be the real challenge.”

“Where is Vanitas, anyway?” Kairi asked as they pulled apart.

“I sent him out to get firewood,” she answered. “He was far too proud of what he’d done to you.” A small smile pulled at the corners of Kairi’s lips.

“I think… I think he was trying to help, in his own way,” she said softly. “It’s a good thing, really. He chose to help me when he didn’t have to.” Naminé nodded slowly, though her brow was furrowed thoughtfully.

“I know, and I don’t want to make him feel like we don’t want him to help us,” Naminé replied, “but we have to show him that what he didn’t today isn’t the right way to do it.” Kairi nodded firmly, though the sound of the front door swinging open kept her from saying anything further. After a moment Vanitas shrugged his way in to the room, his arms wrapped tightly around an assortment of branches and twigs. He glanced first to Naminé and then to Kairi, and the corners of his lips twitched in to a smirk.

“Feeling better, princess?” he drawled, a note of smug satisfaction colouring his voice. He circled the sofas and dropped the pile of wood in front of the fireplace. Kairi forced herself to remain calm, and she fixed her features in to the kindest smile she could muster.

“Yes, thank you,” she said. He dusted off his palms, leaving a trail of dirt across Hayner’s shorts.

“Ready to go again?”

“Actually, Vanitas,” Naminé began, “I think Kairi needs more time to recover from this morning, and we can’t have you burning yourself out. Besides, there was something I wanted to show you.” Vanitas’ fixed her with a strange expression.

“O…kay…” he said hesitantly. Naminé giggled and rose to her feet.

“Don’t look so nervous,” she said lightly. She reached out to take his hand and Kairi was surprised when he didn’t pull away, though he did stare down at their interlocked fingers as though he was scared that Naminé’s hand was about to attack him. Naminé giggle again. “Come on, it’s upstairs.” And as she left she shot Kairi a small wave and an apologetic smile that made it clear Kairi was not invited to join them. She stood and hovered in the doorway, watching as they climbed the stairs and disappeared into the room on the left. Kairi wondered what was in there.

Well, she wouldn’t be finding out any time soon, it seemed. She turned on her heel and set about sorting the wood in to two piles on either side of the fireplace – smaller twigs for kindling on the left, and larger chunks of branches and bark on the right. Next she set about straightening the blankets on her sofa, the sleeping bag on Naminé’s, and the blanket on Vanitas’ chair behind the door. After a moment’s thought she grabbed one of the plush pillows from another armchair and punched the dust from it before setting it on the chair for Vanitas. She ran her fingers over the books in the library but she wasn’t in the mood to sit and read. The emotions Naminé had poured back in to her were rattling around and filling her with an anxious sort of energy that needed to be expelled. Usually when she had ‘sand to churn’ (as her mum used to call it) she would tidy, but the mansion was as clean as it could be and try as she might she couldn’t find anything to do.

Eventually she made her way back out in to the garden. She summoned her keyblade and made her way through a series of combinations, but they felt hollow and empty with nothing to fight against. The lack of resistance threw her off balance several times until she finally tripped over her feet and landed heavily in the dirt. She stared up at the clouds, fingers absently tangling themselves in the tufts of grass around her as she tried to think of something else she could do. Her thoughts lingered on the feeling of numbness for longer than she cared to admit. She closed her eyes, wondering if it would be possible to create her own unversed, only to stop that particular train of thought before it could gain any real momentum. Even if she could, it certainly wasn’t the right way to clear her mind.

She slowly peeled her eyes open again. That was what she wanted to do, wasn’t it? Clear her mind. She cast her thoughts back to the days that followed her return, to morning spent with Aqua, Axel and Ven in the arena. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet and let her keyblade fade away, searching her memories for the sequence of movements Aqua had taught them. It felt like so long ago. She took a deep breath and pressed her palms together over her heart. Then she stretched towards the sky, one leg sliding forwards in to a lunge as her arms lowered, her body twisting to keep her left elbow over her right knee. Here she froze for several seconds, trying to remember the next move. She pivoted on the balls of her feet so she was facing towards the mansion, and then she tilted backwards to open her heart towards the sky. She paused here, taking several deep breaths and closing her eyes to bask in the feeling of the sun on her skin before she circled her arms and brought her feet together to press her palms in to the dirt. Then she straightened and repeated the sequence on the other side.

She hadn’t completed a hansha since before she had gone to Sleep. The memories came to her in a surge, but as she continued to move through the motions she found that they washed over her with ease. She felt them pass through her, and she let them go with a sense of acceptance and calm. She couldn’t change the past, after all. She closed her eyes, moving through the sequence in an endless loop, hypnotised by the endless ebb and flow of thoughts and feelings. The longer she moved the calmer and more detached she became until she felt, of all things, peaceful. This wasn’t the same numbness from earlier; she could still feel the worries and fears lapping at the edges of her mind, but in the centre – in that moment – she was calm.

It had seemed so difficult to clear her mind before, when all she could think about was how long it would take to destroy the rest of her heart. Now she could see what Aqua had been talking about; the connections really did look like threads. She followed the thread that led to a formless glimmer of light. Her keyblade. Soon she found herself pulling at others; threads that tied her to Naminé, to Axel, to Aqua… a faint strand – no thicker than a hair – tethered her to Vanitas. And then there came the strongest thread of all; a golden rope that tied her heart to Sora’s. She reached out towards it, wrapping herself around the connection and following it. The further she travelled, the fainter the connection, until it seemed to disappear.

No, not disappear. She had been right; the connection was still there, but it was… hidden. Veiled behind something that she could neither see nor feel nor sense. A part of her knew that it carried on – that Sora was waiting for her at the other side – but there was something in the way; some sort of barrier that had fallen between them. The darkness, perhaps? And had Luxu put it there in his attempts to control Sora, or had Sora put it there to keep her from seeing what lay beyond? It would be so like him, after all. She pressed herself against it again and again, throwing herself against it like a wave against a cliff to no avail. The invisible barrier remained as strong as ever, and the remainder of their connection remained hidden.

 _Sora_ , she thought. _I need you. I can’t do this without you._

 _"_ C’mon, Kairi. You can’t give up now!”

The sound of his voice made her heart sing. She fell in to the dirt, eyes wide as she clutched at her heart.

“Sora?!” She span wildly, twisting this way and that in her search. He had been right there; she’d heard him as clearly as if he’d been right next to her. She closed her eyes and took a steady breath, reaching out for the shard of Sora’s heart. Had something changed? Perhaps the rest of his heart had somehow snuck in without her noticing; him taking refuge in her heart just as she had taken refuge in his so long ago. But, no… the shard of his heart was still just a shard, too small to express anything more than a basic flush of emotion. Right now it was concerned, and she worked to ease its troubles before sitting back with a resigned sigh.

Had she imagined his voice? It was possible – if not highly probable – but she closed her eyes and smiled, choosing to believe that somehow he had managed to speak to her. He’d always chosen to encourage and support her, even when he’d been in such pain. She remembered cold nights in the labyrinth with his head in her lap; their magic exhausted and their supplies empty, waiting for time to pass until they could heal themselves. Even then, when he’d been beaten black and blue with barely the strength to wipe the blood and sweat from his eyes, he’d found the strength to believe in her when she couldn’t believe in herself.

“I won’t give up,” she whispered. The shard of Sora’s heart filled her with a wash of pride and she opened her eyes, glancing up to the sky. The sun was setting, turning the perpetual golden haze of Twilight Town in to cooler blues and purples. She shivered as a gust of wind danced around her shoulders.

Being numb was easy, and if being close to Sora had taught her one thing it was that the easy way was hardly ever the right way. Doing the right thing took courage and determination and grit and no small amount of faith that even on the darkest of nights, a new dawn would rise. Slowly she rose from the dirt and dusted off her skirt and her knees before turning her eyes towards the sky. The stars had begun to shine, and Kairi found herself smiling.

_Hang in there, Sora._


	26. The Inversed

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX | THE INVERSED**

* * *

Over the next few days they fell in to a routine. All three of them were early risers, and after eating a small breakfast Vanitas would waste no time in continuing Kairi’s training. It wasn’t long before her supply of potions and ethers ran out leaving her with nothing but her magic as they had all agreed it wasn’t worth the risk of being seen buying supplies in Twilight Town (or anywhere else for that matter). It was exhausting, but also somewhat satisfying to go to bed each night a little less exhausted than the last. Hayner, Pence and Olette continued to drop by most evenings; Pence would disappear to work on the computer most of the time and Vanitas would often make himself scarce, leaving Naminé and Kairi relaxing in the lounge with Hayner and Olette who often brought their homework along with them.

“Did you have homework like this at your school?” Hayner groaned one evening, thrusting a sheet of complex equations under Kairi’s nose. She studied it carefully, but if she was truly honest she could barely tell were one sum ended and the next began, let alone trying to solve them. She handed the sheet back Hayner with a bashful shake of her head. Olette quickly threw a pencil at him.

“Quit stalling! If we don’t hand this in tomorrow, we are toast,” she moaned. Hayner groaned and rubbed at his cheek where the pencil had struck him.

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned before turning back to the assignment. Kairi had tried her best to smother her smile; it was moments like this that almost reminded her of what it was like to be normal. They were often accompanied by a wash of guilt when her thoughts would wander back to late night study sessions with Selphie. It was strange to realise that Selphie would have left school by now. Kairi should have, too. She wondered if Selphie had managed to pull off the graduation party she’d always talked about.

On the third day, Vanitas had regained enough of his strength to challenge Kairi to a duel. Kairi had been all too happy to accept – hoping to get at least one win against him before his full strength returned – but even in his weakened state he was able to easily outmatch her. It hadn’t helped when he had disappeared in the middle of the fight only to reappear behind her and grab her wrist, twisting it painfully over her head.

“This is a weakness of yours, isn’t it?” he’d hissed in to her ear. His gloating had given her the moment she had needed to swallow her panic and remember Axel’s training, and she’d quickly twisted into his grip in order to throw him over her shoulder. The look of surprise that flashed over his face had filled her with a sense of pride. It had felt good to get the upper hand – a feeling that lasted less than a second as he quickly retaliated by surging towards her and batting her in to the air like a ragdoll. Naminé had forced them to take a timeout after that.

By the fifth day Vanitas was strong enough to mix a wide range of torments together and was constantly catching her off-guard. His favourite trick was to summon a wall of unversed and then surge through them unexpectedly, and just when she’d figured out the pattern he changed it and charged her from behind instead. By the time they broke for lunch Vanitas was proud as a peacock, and he strutted back inside with his head held high while Kairi allowed herself to wallow in the dirt, exhausted.

“You okay?” Naminé asked. Kairi cracked an eye open to find Naminé standing over her with a small tray. Kairi propped herself up on to her elbows with a grimace.

“’m fine,” she sighed. “Just waiting for my magic to come back.” Naminé knelt beside her and placed the tray at her side.

“Here, this will help.” It was a small sandwich and a large glass of water; Kairi wolfed them both down eagerly, and by the time she was done she had the strength to cast a small healing spell that took away the worst of the aches.

“I noticed Vanitas was using the unversed again,” Naminé said. Her tone was conversational but her smile was strained and she was studying Kairi carefully. “He hasn’t… he hasn’t tried to use _your_ emotions again, has he?” Kairi gulped at the last of the water and set the glass back on the tray.

“No, he hasn’t,” she answered, wiping a trail of water from her chin with her sleeve. She pursed her lips and caught Naminé’s eye. “The other day, after our first session, what did you show him?” Naminé’s smile fell and she lowered her gaze to where her fingers were intertwined in her lap.

“I… I still haven’t shown you that room, have I?” she asked softly. Kairi shook her head and Naminé took a deep breath before slowly rising to her feet and pulling Kairi with her. They dropped the tray back in to the kitchen before Naminé led Kairi through the foyer and up the stairs.

Everything inside the room was white; the floors, the ceiling, the walls. The table and chairs were white too, as was the lacy curtain that danced gently in the breeze. The only splashes of colour came from drawings pinned to the walls and scattered across the floor.

“I spent a lot of time in here when I was reconstructing Sora’s memories,” Naminé said quietly. “I had to undo all the links in the chain in order to rearrange them and put them all back together again. It took a whole year.”

“That was when everyone forgot him, right?” Kairi asked. Naminé nodded.

“When I was rearranging his memories, I found a lot of sadness there, and pain, and fear. I could have removed them and taken them away so he wouldn’t remember being hurt or afraid, but that wouldn’t have helped him. Not really. If I’d done that, then I would have become even more of a monster than the Organisation. Emotions are tough, but we shouldn’t take away anyone’s ability to feel them, even our own.”

She fixed Kairi with a meaningful glance and Kairi nodded silently. She’d thought back to that feeling of numbness several times in the last few days – often at night, when the feeling of walking atop clouds felt far more appealing than tossing and turning on a musty, lumpy couch – but she’d quelled the urge each time, focusing instead on training or on stretching or on working through the hansha sequence until her mind was at peace. She slowly wandered around the room, glancing at each of the drawings in turn. There were sketches of Sora, Donald and Goofy, and of Roxas and Sora standing side by side. There were detailed drawings of places, too; the library and the foyer in the castle when it had been Hollow Bastion, the rotten door in the Secret Place back on the islands, and several other locations Kairi couldn’t name. Eventually Kairi came to a stop by a drawing that had been pinned up near the window. It was a drawing of her – with her short red hair and her white tank top and purple arm band. She absently lifted her fingers to her throat where she used to wear her black choker.

“You were Sora’s strongest memory,” said Naminé as Kairi plucked the drawing from the wall. She ran her fingers over the paopu fruit that had been draw in the bottom left corner of the page.

“Xion looks like me because of Sora’s memories, right?” Kairi asked. Naminé nodded.

“She was supposed to be a copy of Roxas, but she accidentally absorbed some of Sora’s leaked memories,” Naminé answered. Kairi smiled, pressing her lips together and clenching her jaw to keep from crying. She pressed the picture back on to the wall again.

“Naminé,” Kairi began, “do you ever wonder if you still have those powers?” Naminé fell silent then, and when Kairi turned to face her she found Naminé staring down at the floor. Kairi frowned. “Naminé?”

“I know that I do,” she answered timidly. She lifted her eyes to Kairi who didn’t miss the pain buried in her gaze. “But I promised myself I would _never_ use them again, not even if-” She seemed to catch herself and she quickly pressed her lips together as her face paled by several shades. Kairi felt her stomach drop.

“Even if what?” she pressed. Naminé’s gaze fell again and she seemed to take a deep steeling breath before answering.

“When we were all in the graveyard, fighting against Luxu and the other apprentices, Sora reached out to me.” She bit her lip and tangled her fingers in the hem of her skirt. “He asked me… He asked me to make everyone forget him.”

She remembered seeing Naminé kneeling in the dust, her eyes wide and spilling tears while her hands were clamped over her mouth in horror. Naminé hadn’t seen anything; it had been what she’d _heard_ that had terrified her.

 _C’mon, Kairi. You can’t give up now!_ Sora’s voice echoed in her head and she clenched her fists at her sides.

“Hypocrite,” she muttered under her breath. Naminé glanced up at her, her expression tight.

“I would never do it,” she said firmly.

“I know,” Kairi said, “and Sora should have known that too. He never should have asked.” She made a mental note to have a serious conversation with him once they got him back.

The rejoined Vanitas in the foyer, and after Naminé gave him a stern lecture on the dangers of burning himself out she left them to head back in to the garden again. Kairi was surprised when Vanitas seemed to actually listen to Naminé, and he sat heavily in Olette’s pink beach recliner before summoning unversed of all shapes and sizes and throwing them at Kairi from all sides. As the afternoon progressed it quickly turned in to a battle of wills, and Kairi was determined to outlast Vanitas. She paced herself, keeping her magic in reserve for healing and the odd moment of panic where an unversed came too close for her to block. The strategy left her with more than her fair share of scrapes and bruises, but with every hit she found herself taking more than a little pride in how far her endurance had come. She turned to check on Vanitas, and as her keyblade cut through another unversed she saw him grimace and rub at his chest.

“Are you okay?” she asked. His answer was a scowl and another wave of unversed. She took them out with ease, wondering if she really was as strong as she felt or whether Vanitas was finally reaching his limit. She pushed several unversed back with a wide _aeroga_ spell and threw up a barrier to prevent any of them from attacking her as she turned her attention back to Vanitas.

“Y’know, maybe we should call it a day,” she suggested. He scowled at her again and sat forwards in the recliner.

“Giving up already?” he sneered. She didn’t miss the way his hand lingered over his chest and she folded her arms.

“There’s a difference between giving up and taking a break,” she retorted. He scowled and stood.

“You can take a break when I say you can,” he said curtly, and with a flippant flick of his wrist he summoned another wave of unversed. Kairi rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her keyblade.

“Fine!” she huffed. She lowered her shield and dove back in to the fray, but it was half-hearted. It was impossible to miss how easily she could cut through the unversed – like a warm knife through butter. It was hardly a challenge anymore, and much as she would have loved to believe that she’d suddenly gained an enormous amount of strength in a handful of minutes, it was clear that Vanitas was suffering. His olive skin had paled considerably, she could see the film of sweat that covered his brow, and she couldn’t ignore how he flinched with every unversed that she defeated-

The notion made her pause long enough for an unversed to catch her by surprise. It sent her stumbling forwards and she twisted to drive her keyblade through its chest. She watched Vanitas carefully, noting how his sneer faltered as the unversed disappeared. She cut through another and another, each time glancing back to him to confirm her theory.

Hadn’t she felt a pain in her chest in the flower fields? And in her bedroom at Merlin’s house? She’d put it down to a part of the process, assuming that Vanitas would have commented on it if it hadn’t been, but it hadn’t even occurred to her that she hadn’t felt it since they’d separated – even when Vanitas had been using her emotions. She stood firm, placing a wall of ice between her and the remaining handful of unversed before turning to face him.

“Vanitas, enough,” she said firmly. “It’s time to stop.” He bared his teeth and glowered at her like a cornered wolf.

“I’ll tell you when we stop!” he hissed.

“You’re in pain!”

“What does it matter?” he spat. “Pain is pain. It’s what makes you stronger.”

“Not like this,” she argued, lowering her keyblade. “Vanitas, just take a break, _please_ -”

“You think Sora didn’t get stronger because of pain? Pain is what makes us _better_ , princess. Even you can’t deny it.”

“Well I’m not going to be the one to hurt you,” she answered firmly. She banished her keyblade and folded her arms. He glowered at her.

“This is a part of your training-”

“Then I won’t train with you anymore,” she said. “Not like this.” He bared his teeth in a wordless snarl and clenched his fists. She felt the ice crumble behind her and she turned on her heel to see the unversed advancing. Four scrappers, all reaching for her in a blind fury. An idea quickly took root and Kairi dismissed her keyblade and closed her eyes, reaching out towards the oncoming creatures. They were angry and frustrated and more than a little bit scared. Fear of… what? Of _weakness_. Fear that the strength that had been lost would never be reclaimed.

Well, Kairi knew what _that_ felt like.

The unversed were upon her now. She latched on to each of them, feeling them drawing closer until they were within reach. She didn’t have enough hands to touch them all so instead she reached out with her heart, taking their anger and frustration and fear and replacing it with calm confidence. The strength _would_ come back, it would just take time, and that was okay. He was still a formidable opponent without it.

When she opened her eyes the scrappers had changed, just as expected. Purple and black had shifted to pink and white, and they blinked their large purple eyes up at her. She smiled at them, reaching out to the nearest unversed and running her fingers across its cheek. No, not unversed. They needed a new name. She would call them the _inversed_. The inverted scrapper leant in to her touch and almost seemed to sigh.

“Go back to him,” she whispered. They shifted their gaze from her to Vanitas, and after a moment they darted towards him. Kairi turned to watch them as they approached, catching Vanitas by surprise. He stared at them in horror as they leapt for him, diving towards his chest and disappearing in bursts of sparkling smoke. He staggered backwards, tripping over Olette’s recliner and falling heavily on to the stone slabs.

“Vanitas!” Kairi cried. She quickly closed the gap between them only to stop suddenly as she found herself staring down the length of his keyblade.

“Stay… away… from me,” he growled. Kairi swallowed thickly.

“Vanitas, I’m sorry, I only wanted to help-”

“I don’t need your help!” he roared, leaping to his feet. The action caught her off guard and she stumbled backwards, giving him the room he needed to summon a corridor of darkness which he fled through without a word.

* * *

Naminé had stayed surprisingly calm when Kairi had explained what had happened, and had seemed relatively unfazed at the thought of Vanitas wandering the worlds alone.

“He’ll be fine, Kairi,” she had soothed with an honest smile. “He can take care of himself.”

“But what if someone finds him?” Kairi had argued. “Luxu or Roxas or-”

“Don’t worry about them,” Naminé said firmly. “Vanitas won’t put himself in danger, and he’s smart enough to run if he has to. We just need to wait here and see if he comes back.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then he doesn’t need our help anymore, and we can regroup with the others.” She glanced down at her phone, the half-written text to Axel sitting unfinished on the couch beside Naminé. “Maybe this is for the best. I don’t know how much longer we can hide out here without everyone getting suspicious.” Kairi sighed and collapsed on to the other couch heavily, dragging Olette’s blanket across her legs and burying her fists in it. It was soft and oddly comforting to stroke it like a cat.

“This is all my fault,” she murmured.

“You were just trying to help him” Naminé countered, “the same way that he tried to help you. You both just have certain… _differences_ when it comes to what you think is helpful. And if he’s ready for change then he’ll realise that.” Kairi curled her knees up towards her chest and buried her hands in the soft blanket while Naminé finished the message to Axel. She’d taken charge of staying in contact so him so that he wouldn’t worry, and whatever she’d been telling him about their ‘break’ had kept him – or anyone else – from getting in touch to find out where they were or what they were doing. Kairi reached in to her pocket and checked her own phone. Nothing. She pushed the phone back in to her pocket and let her head loll back against the couch, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh as her thoughts drifted back to Vanitas.

_I don’t need your help!_

She’d said a similar thing to Riku when she’d first returned. She’d been wrong; she _had_ needed Riku, but she’d been too stubborn to admit it. Vanitas was stubborn too – undoubtedly so – but there had been something else buried behind his rage that had spoken of… of… She couldn’t put her finger on it. Fear, maybe? But of what? He most definitely wasn’t afraid of her; even with half his strength he could easily overpower her. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that fear was definitely the right word, but she couldn’t quite figure out _why_.

“Naminé?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Vanitas is afraid of me?”

It took a moment for Naminé to answer. Kairi heard her finish up the message and then she sat in pensive silence before finally answering.

“Not of you,” she said at last, “but… I think he’s afraid of what you can do. Of what you are.” Kairi opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at Naminé who was staring at the empty hearth.

“What do you mean?” she asked. Naminé took a moment to carefully consider her answer before speaking again.

“Vanitas was made from the darkness in Ven’s heart,” she began softly. “Ven’s anger, despair, and rage… If Ven doesn’t remember anything that happened before they were separated, then it’s safe to assume that Vanitas doesn’t either. His earliest memories are of darkness, and he’s been surrounded by darkness his entire life.”

“But he shouldn’t have to be afraid of the light,” Kairi sighed. “It’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t,” Naminé agreed, “but it makes sense. The darkness has kept him safe and protected him, while the light has only ever hurt him.”

“The darkness _used_ him-”

“ _Xehanort_ used him,” Naminé corrected. Kairi tilted her head, unsure of what Naminé was getting at, and the blonde sighed. “It’s… a subtle difference, I know, but it’s an important one. The darkness was never the real threat; it was always Xehanort.”

“But what does that have to do with me?” Kairi asked. Naminé grimaced slightly and her pale hands trembled in her lap.

“I… It’s not easy to explain without… I might upset you…” Kairi swallowed thickly and forced a smile.

“Whatever it is, I’d rather hear it from you,” she said. Naminé considered her words thoughtfully before nodding.

“The Unversed are something that Vanitas can control,” she continued. “They’ve always been _his_ , but now… You’ve proven that you can manipulate them and use them against him. You’ve taken the one thing he was in control of and you’ve turned it in to a threat.”

The realisation left Kairi reeling. She bit the inside of her cheek and curled up tight until she could rest her chin on her knees. She hadn’t thought about it like that before, but Naminé was right. (Of course she was.) And there was no mistaking the fact that she had deliberately used the inversed against him. She wanted to argue that it had been for his own good, but who was she to make that judgement? To decide what was best for him? She sighed heavily and buried her face behind her arms. Naminé’s hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

“It’s okay, Kairi,” she soothed. “You didn’t mean it, and I’m sure Vanitas knows that too. He’s just... fragile right now. He’s never been allowed to feel vulnerable like this before, and I’m sure that must scare him a lot.” Kairi lifted her head and rested her cheek on the back of her hand so she could look at Naminé.

“I just want to help him,” she said. Naminé smiled and nodded.

“You are helping him, Kairi,” she replied. “It was never going to be easy. We just have to be patient, and show Vanitas that it’s okay for him to be vulnerable with us. That we’re not going to take advantage of him.”

“Like Xehanort did.” Naminé nodded.

“Exactly.”

Kairi spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden working her way through the hansha to keep from worrying too much about Vanitas. It worked for the most part, but what little calm she finally found was shattered by the arrival of Hayner, Pence and Olette who arrived with a small hand-cart piled high with a mountain of stuff that had been strapped securely to the cart beneath a thick woollen blanket.

“It’s finally the weekend!” Hayner rejoiced as the door closed behind him.

“What’s that?” Naminé asked, pointing to the cart that Pence had been pulling.

“We figured you guys might be getting bored hiding out here, so we thought we’d bring something to do!” he announced brightly.

“Mr McDuck is renovating the outdoor cinema,” said Olette. “He’s installing a new projector, so he said we could have the old one along with some of his old films.”

“Pence says he knows how to get it all set up so we can have our own private movie night,” Hayner added. Pence beamed.

“Shouldn’t take too long,” he said. “I helped Mr McDuck with a wiring issue a few months back, so I know how it all goes together.”

“Why don’t we set it up in the lounge? It’ll be nice and cozy in there,” Olette suggested. Pence nodded.

“On it! Hayner, can you give me a hand?” Hayner rolled his eyes and groaned.

“C’mon, man! School was exhausting this week – I came here to take a break from work.”

“Stop whining,” Olette teased. “Don’t worry, Pence, we’ll all help. Right?” Kairi and Naminé nodded.

The projector was set up on an empty shelf opposite the fireplace. Whilst Hayner and Pence set about wiring it up and fixing it in place, Kairi, Naminé and Olette took a large white sheet and draped it over the broken mirror above the fireplace.

“We brought snacks, too,” Olette said as Kairi finished tying the last knot. “And Little Chef heard that we were going to have a movie night, so he made us a pie.”

“I’ll go get us some plates,” Pence offered as Hayner dragged over a small coffee table to act as a snack station. Olette laid out bags of chocolates and assorted candies, followed by several brightly coloured drinks. Kairi, Naminé and Olette took one sofa – Naminé sat in the middle and Olette draped the thick comforter over their laps – while Hayner and Pence took the other, leaning against each armrest with a large bucket of popcorn between them.

For a while Kairi forgot all about Vanitas and what Naminé had said earlier, and she simply sat back and enjoyed the films. Pence put the shorter films on first, no more than half an hour each, before finally digging what he called a “feature-length” film out of the crate and fixing it in to the machine. By then, Olette and Naminé were sound asleep, leaning heavily against each other, and Hayner didn’t look like he was too far behind them. Kairi wondered what time it was.

The film was fairly sweet, if a little predictable. A handsome young man on a quest to rescue a fair damsel, only to be troubled by the witch in the woods. A small snore signalled that Hayner had finally fallen asleep somewhere around the arrival of the witch’s army of minions – small, bean-like creatures with glowing eyes, hidden behind a familiar silhouette-

Kairi sat up taller. The shadow wasn’t part of the film; that much was clear. She twisted in her seat a little, seeing that Pence had joined the others in sleep. She glanced back at the projector to see a shadow dancing infront of the lens, though against the bright light it was hard to make out. It seemed to sense her and it froze; she could feel it watching her before it bolted towards the door with a familiar skittering sound.

Slowly Kairi peeled herself from the sofa, careful not to wake Naminé or the others. The movie was almost at an end now, but Kairi couldn’t say she’d been all that interested in the story. Instead she slipped out in to the foyer, fingers twitching and ready to summon her keyblade at a moment’s notice, though she had a hunch she wouldn’t be needing it. Her eyes picked out the dancing shadow, watching as it darted from one nook to the next. Kairi followed it in to the other room, through the kitchenette and out in to the garden. It hovered in the grass, glancing around uncertainly. Kairi took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the patio. The cold stone sent a chill racing up her spine.

“I’m not going to do anything to you,” she told the flood, “I promise. I’m sorry for what I did earlier. It wasn’t fair.” The flood watched her carefully, its beady red eyes studying her. After a moment there came a rustling from the bushes at the edge of the garden. The flood bolted towards it, disappearing in to the undergrowth, and after a moment Vanitas emerged. He said nothing as he slowly made his way towards Kairi and sat down beside her.

They sat in silence for several moments – long enough for the cold in the concrete to make its way through Kairi’s skirt and in to her spine. She tucked her hands between her thighs and tried not to shiver.

“I meant it,” she murmured at last. “I’m sorry for what I did this afternoon. It wasn’t fair to you, and I won’t do it again. Not unless you ask me to.”

Vanitas remained silent. Kairi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting back, leaning heavily against his hands and staring up at the stars, his face an unreadable mask. Kairi sat forwards, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

“What you did…” Vanitas started. Kairi braced herself, half-expecting some sort of explosion, and she was pleasantly surprised when Vanitas merely sighed. “I always wondered what the light felt like… why it was so important…” She sat up a little taller, turning back towards him.

“And?” she asked eagerly (maybe a little too eagerly judging by the sneer that flashed across his face). “What did you feel?”

“Underwhelmed.” Her stomach sank. She tried not to frown.

“Oh,” she said. His head lolled back all the way until all she could see was the bottom of his jaw.

“But… I can see the appeal,” he admitted, somewhat begrudgingly. “I always wondered why you Guardians fought so hard for it.” Kairi chewed her lip thoughtfully and turned her gaze back to the garden.

“A while back you said told me… ‘You can’t reject what you’ve never had’,” she said. “You’ve never had any of those kinds of feelings before, have you?” His response was a grunt as he pulled himself forwards, resting his elbow over one knee as he stared up at the stars.

“What was the point?” he asked. “I didn’t need them. What I needed was darkness; that was the only thing that could make me stronger.”

“How do you know?” she asked. He scoffed.

“I know because it worked,” he answered curly. Kairi bit her tongue for a moment, carefully considering what she wanted to say.

“But… how do you know the light wouldn’t have worked as well?” she asked. He arched an eyebrow and let out a low bark of laughter.

“ _Please_ ,” he grunted.

“Well… not all darkness is bad, right? Which means that not all light is good,” she said.

“Your point being…?”

“What if darkness and light… what if it doesn’t matter? What if it all just comes down to power?” Vanitas was staring at her now and she swallowed thickly, trying to find a better way to express what she meant. “Xehanort was strong and he used darkness, but Sora is strong too and he uses the light. And Riku… Riku has used the darkness _and_ the light, and he’s strong too. What if you just thought that you could only use darkness because nobody ever gave you a chance to use light?”

Vanitas didn’t answer immediately. He turned his face back towards the garden but his eyes were glazed and unfocused, staring at something unseen as he seemed to consider her words. She rested her chin on her knees again, giving him time to think.

“I’ve been darkness my whole life,” he finally grunted. “I came from darkness, and I learned to live surrounded by it. It’s what I am.”

“But is it what you _want_ to be?” she asked. “You’re your own person now, Vanitas. You should be free to make your own choices.” He scowled at the grass, fingers curling in and out of a fist anxiously.

“My own choices…” he echoed. He huffed a dry laugh and stared up at the stars. “That’s all I used to ever wish for. Now that I can…” He clenched his jaw so tightly that Kairi could hear his teeth grinding together in the silence that fell between them.

“Choices are difficult,” she said, forcing herself not to look at him. He seemed somewhat more at ease when she wasn’t staring. “Sometimes you make the wrong choice, and things don’t go the way you’d hoped, but that’s a part of existing. Some choices are easy and others… others are more difficult.”

“Like choosing to help your enemy?” She could almost feel the self-loathing pouring off him in waves. She nudged him lightly with her shoulder, keeping her eyes fixed on the garden.

“You’re not my enemy, Vanitas,” she said softly. “I want you to be my friend.”

“Why?”

“So that maybe you’ll want to be mine.” She glanced at him then, noting the contemplative frown on his face. Slowly he lowered his gaze to the garden.

“What is friendship?” he asked, his voice so quiet that she almost missed it. “How do you know when you… when someone is your friend?”

“It’s…” Kairi trailed off, unable to find the words. How could she possibly describe it? It was impossible to describe the feeling of a friend at your side, the feeling of knowing they were there for you, the feeling…

Kairi sat up and twisted to face him so fast that he flinched, recoiling away as though he expected her to lash out at him.

“I can’t tell you,” she said, “but what if I showed you?”

“Showed me?” he asked. She nodded and leant back a little to give him room.

“What if we used the unversed?” she suggested. “You know loneliness, right?” His expression darkened and he glowered at her.

“I’m familiar with it,” he sneered dangerously.

“What if you made an unversed from your loneliness, and I changed it?”

“I thought promised you weren’t going to do that anymore,” he said with a scowl.

“Not unless you asked me to.”

“Well I’m not asking you to.” He hauled himself to his feet and Kairi felt her heart sink in to her stomach. She clenched her fists and sat up taller.

“Why not?” she asked as he started to walk away from her. “What have you got to lose?” The question made him pause and she slowly stood, careful to avoid any sudden movements. “It’s just you and me, Vanitas. We do this on your terms – you can make the unversed as big or as small as you want, and I won’t send it back to you until you’re ready.” He folded his arms and shot a scowl over his shoulder.

“And what if I’m never ready?” he retorted. She took a tentative step closer.

“I think you are,” she said. “I think if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have saved my life or agreed to fight for Sora.”

“I needed a vessel.”

“You didn’t need to come back here,” she said. “You didn’t need to help me. You didn’t need to agree to Naminé’s plan to hide out with us.” She took another step, and when he didn’t move she risked another. He turned away then and she stayed put, barely out of arm’s reach. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through, Vanitas, and I don’t expect you to tell me, but it’s okay if you feel scared or nervous or even excited. It’s okay to let people help you.” His shoulders tensed and she bit her tongue, wondering if perhaps she’d gone too far. She waited with baited breath, wondering if he might run from her again. After a while he slowly turned to face her, his hands cupped close to his chest, and she forced herself to remain calm.

“We’ll try it your way,” he said quietly. His expression quickly hardened. “But if I say stop-”

“Then I’ll stop,” she said. “I promise.” He stared at her for several minutes, at obvious war with himself before he extended his hands towards her. He peeled the top hand back to reveal a tiny unversed, no bigger than the palm of his hand. Its head was large and bulbous, perched precariously upon a pear-shaped body, and two large, drooping ears swayed from side to side. Its red eyes were crumpled shut as though it was crying, and as Kairi reached out towards it she felt a jarring spark of loneliness. She met his gaze, pausing to give him a chance to object, and when he remained silence she slowly lifted her hand towards the unversed.

“Stop.”

She looked up at him, watching him carefully. He seemed nervous, as though scared she might refuse him. She wondered if he’d ever told anyone to stop before; if he’d ever asked Xehanort to stop. If Xehanort had ever listened. She pulled her hand back and let it fall to her side before taking a silent step back to put more space between them. The tension in his shoulders seemed to ease a little as she heard his breath hitch.

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” she said quietly. He clenched his jaw so tightly that she saw the vein in his neck pulse. After a deep steeling breath he held his hands out towards her again.

“No, I… You can try again.” She nodded and closed the distance between them, reaching out to the unversed. Her fingers hovered above it as she locked eyes with him again, giving him a chance to refuse her again, and when no objection came she closed her eyes and rested her fingers against the unversed’s cool skin.

It felt like barely more than a thimble full of emotion compared to the unversed he’d sent her way earlier that afternoon, but she didn’t blame him for being cautious. She sought out the emotion at the core of the unversed – it was so small it could only hold one, and feeling the cold sting of loneliness in complete isolation was a jarring sensation that made her shiver. She latched on to it, taking the feeling and flipping it, replacing it with all the friendship she could find. She searched through her memories, taking fragments from all of her friendships and pushing them in to the unversed until she could feel it overflowing.

When she opened her eyes the inversed was sitting quite contentedly in Vanitas’ palm. Vanitas was eyeing it warily, his nose crinkled in to a sneer as he stared down at the pink and white creature in his hand. Kairi stepped back again, allowing him space to explore the creature. He picked it up by one of its ears, examining it from all sides until it swung itself up on to the back of his hand where it sat and watched him with wide, purple eyes. Vanitas’ gaze flickered from the inversed to Kairi and he frowned.

“Stop staring,” he grumbled. She quickly obliged and turned her back, staring back at the mansion. She wondered if the movie had finished yet. She heard Vanitas take a deep steeling breath and then there was a light rustling before he finally breathed out again – heavily and all at once.

“Are you okay?” she asked, still staring at the mansion. Vanitas grunted. She shifted her weight and knitted her fingers together, staving off a shiver. It must have been well past midnight by now, and the cool breeze was threatening to make her teeth chatter.

“You can turn around now,” Vanitas said quietly. He was staring at his hands, clenching and flexing his fingers as he ground his teeth together.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“I… It feels wrong, but it doesn’t feel… _bad_.” She smiled.

“It’s just different,” she said, “and sometimes different feels weird.” He replied with a thoughtful hum as he rolled his wrist. A flood sprung forth from the shadows, circling his ankles twice before approaching Kairi carefully. She crouched low, reaching out to the flood and allowing it to close the distance between them. This one was made of sadness, filling her heart with an indescribable emptiness. Kairi closed her eyes, pulling the emotions apart one by one and countering them with feelings of her own. The calm happiness she used to feel on the beach. The soothing feeling of contentment that she used to feel when she could relax in her bedroom at the end of a long day. She sent the inversed scurrying back to Vanitas; he did not lower himself to meet it, but he did not object when it clambered up his leg and climbed over his chest to wrap itself around his shoulders. He grit his teeth while he took a deep breath before accepting the inversed back in to his heart. It dissolved in to a wisp of glittering white smoke.

“Your emotions,” he murmured, “they’re all from when you were younger.” She flushed a little, not realising that he would be able to see the memories she had pulled the emotions from. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Well, emotions are easier when you’re younger,” she answered. “When you get older things get a little more… complicated.” He frowned, considering her words carefully, and she was relieved when he didn’t press her further. Instead he drew himself up taller.

“Let’s keep going,” he said, and before she could stop him he had summoned another. This one was a scrapper, and Kairi shivered as it bolted towards her.

“We can’t do this all in one night,” she said.

“Why not?”

“There’s too much for us to cover,” she answered. “You’re trying to cram the entire emotional spectrum in to a few hours.”

“I can handle it,” he answered. The scrapper danced back and forth between them, its red eyes fixed on Kairi.

“Well I can’t,” she answered firmly. She stood tall and let her hands fall to her sides. His face twisted in to a scowl.

“But I want to.”

“Do you want to?” she asked. “Or do you feel like you _have_ to?” The question seemed to catch him off guard and his scowl faltered. Kairi offered him a small smile. “I can’t begin to imagine how hard Xehanort must have trained you to make you as strong as you were, but you don’t have to do that anymore. It’s okay to take a break.”

“What’s the point?” he asked. “It’s just wasting time. If you can train, then you should.”

“And if you train too hard, you’ll burn out,” she countered. “Let’s do one more, and then we’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

“No,” he said firmly, his scowl back in place. He folded his arms and glowered at her, though it seemed to be lacking some of its usual fire. She arched an eyebrow at him, unfazed by his attempts to intimidate her, and finally he huffed. “I… I don’t want anyone to know about this.”

“Okay,” Kairi said, “they won’t.” Anger melted to confusion and she smiled. “We won’t talk about this in front of Naminé or anyone. It’ll just be our little secret. We’ll work on this more tomorrow night, after Naminé has gone to sleep.” His lips curled in to a sly smile.

“Is the princess suggesting that we sneak out?” he sneered in a scandalous tone. She folded her arms with what she hoped was a smirk.

“Do you want my help or not?” she countered. He’d asked her the same question in Radiant Garden, and it felt good to turn it back on him now. He barked a short, dry laugh and folded his arms.

“Just when I think I have you all figured out, you find a new way to surprise me,” he answered.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” she said, unfolding her arms and reaching her hand towards the scrapper. She gave him a cursory moment – just in case he decided to change his mind – but he made no move to stop her. She took the unversed’s doubt and turned it to confidence, filling it not only with the confidence she had in herself but the confidence she had in him. It seemed to have its desired effect; after he had accepted the inversed back in to his heart, Vanitas took to staring at her curiously and didn’t object in the slightest when she made to head back inside.

“Olette and the others might still be here,” she said as she made her way back across the patio. “You’re welcome to join us if you want.” She left the back door open behind her and walked slowly back through the large room and back in to the foyer. As she reached the door to the lounge she heard the back door click closed, but when she turned she saw no sign of Vanitas.

 _He can take care of himself_ , she told herself firmly. She slipped back in to the room and left the door ajar, wide enough for Vanitas to slide silently inside if he chose to join them. The movie had finished and the projector was clicking away to itself, its film reel empty. After a minute or two of fumbling Kairi finally found the switch to turn it off, and she fumbled in the darkness to find her way back to the couch where she slid back under the blanket next to Naminé who squeezed her hand gently.

“Everything all right?” she whispered. Kairi leant in close, using Naminé’s shoulder as a pillow.

“Everything’s fine.”


	27. The Power of Friendship

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN | THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

Kairi wasn’t sure how long she’d expected them to be able to hide out, but she certainly hadn’t expected it to be longer than a week.

It took Vanitas nine days to recover the majority of his strength. Naminé had murmured something about how his recovery had been much faster than she’d expected, but when Kairi had tried to ask her about it she had shrugged the comment away and quickly changed the subject.

During the day, Kairi and Vanitas trained with keyblades more often than not. The stronger he became the quicker he was able to overpower her, until several of their matches were over before they’d even begun. After beating her in to the dirt more times than Kairi felt was truly necessary (it seemed more to rebuild his confidence and ego than it was to help her in any way) he would finally shift more towards actually teaching Kairi new skills. He didn’t have Aqua’s tolerance or Sora’s good-natured patience; instead he had a fiery temper to rival Axel’s, and he and Kairi clashed on more than one occasion when he couldn’t explain a skill in a way that she could understand.

Hayner, Pence and Olette continued to drop by in the evenings, during which Vanitas still chose to hide upstairs. What he did up there, Kairi never knew, but he was somehow able to know when Naminé fell asleep with pinpoint accuracy, and within moments of Naminé drifting off Kairi would be summoned to the garden by an unversed to continue their secret project together. The gruelling daytime training coupled with their nightly excursions left Kairi exhausted, but on the twelfth day when Vanitas chose to stay in the lounge when Hayner, Pence and Olette arrived, Kairi decided it was all worth it.

Later that evening, when the others had left and Vanitas had disappeared beneath the blanket on the chair behind the door, Kairi and Naminé sat huddled at either end of the couch with their feet tucked under the blanket, basking in the heat of the fire to stave off the evening chill. Training had gone well, for the most part, though an errant strike raid had nearly caught Naminé and had sent her scrambling for cover. The look of panic that had flashed across her face had left Kairi troubled for the rest of the afternoon.

“Naminé?” she murmured, careful not to wake Vanitas.

“Hmm?” she looked up from her phone; the screen cast an eerie white light over her chin and the bottom of her nose.

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to summon a keyblade?” Kairi asked. “Roxas and Xion can both do it, and I was wondering…” She trailed off at the grimace that passed over Naminé’s face. Slowly Naminé held her hand out to the side and closed her eyes, and after a moment’s pause there came a flash of light that was near-blinding in the darkness.

It took Kairi’s eyes several long minutes of frantic blinking to adjust, after which she was finally able to pick out the shape of Naminé’s keyblade. Its teeth were delicate pale blue forget-me-not blossoms, with vines woven around the narrow shaft that faded from a cool mint green to a grey and white checkerboard pattern on the handle. The guard was silver and shaped almost like a heart, but where a heart would have ended in a single point this one split in to three jagged blades – two that jutted out to the side and one that ran down the shaft.

“It’s the symbol of the nobodies,” Naminé said as Kairi ran her fingers over the guard. “Aqua said it’s because… because I’m still haunted by the past.”

“So Aqua knows?” Kairi asked. Naminé nodded and passed the keyblade to Kairi, handling it as if she were afraid of it.

“She’s the only one,” Naminé said quietly. “I never wanted to be a fighter, but when I realised I could summon a keyblade I asked if she would try and teach me, but… I couldn’t do it.”

“Why not?” Naminé’s eyes gleamed in the dying firelight.

“When I was relinking Sora’s memories I saw all the fights he had to go through, from the smallest heartless to the fiercest enemy. I saw how he had to fight Maleficent and Ansem and when he had to fight against Riku. I… I didn’t want to fight. I couldn’t.”

“Oh.” Kairi could understand, in a way. If she’d known all the troubles that fighting would bring, she might have considered staying back on the islands where she was safe. But she’d decided long ago that if she had a keyblade then she was going to use it, and the thought of Naminé turning away from her destiny – _their_ destiny – stung a little. “But, Sora-”

“I know.” The words were so that they weighed Naminé down; her shoulders slumped and her head dropped forwards. “I kept asking Riku to take me to all of the worlds that Sora had been to because I wanted to find some way to help him that didn’t involve me fighting, but… I couldn’t.”

“You mean you haven’t figured it out yet?” Vanitas’ drawl made Kairi jump and she clutched the blankets to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Vanitas, you scared me!” she hissed.

“Figured what out?” Naminé asked. Vanitas emerged from beneath his blanket and stared at them both expectantly for several long minutes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked. “I thought you would’ve worked it out by now.”

“Worked _what_ out?” Naminé repeated, her voice pitching eagerly. Vanitas pulled himself out of his chair with an irritable sigh.

“It’s not that hard,” he grunted as he skirted the sofa move between them and the fire. He sat himself down with his back to the dying embers and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “Sora’s _friends_ are his power.”

Kairi waited patiently, wondering if Vanitas might shed any more light on the subject, but he only stared at them as though waiting for them to catch up. Kairi turned to Naminé then, only to find that the blonde seemed equally confused. She was frowning, mouthing the phrase over and over as she dropped her gaze down to her lap. She spent several minutes muttering under her breath before her head shot up again and she turned to Vanitas.

“Trace the connection,” she whispered, awestruck. Vanitas huffed; his eyebrow arched as he pursed his lips.

“Huh. You really _didn’t_ have it figured out.”

“Figured _what_ out?” Kairi demanded. Naminé’s face lit up brightly.

“Sora’s _friends_ are his _power_!” she exclaimed giddily. “I can affect the hearts that are connected to Sora’s! If I can strengthen those connections, then maybe I can give Sora the power he needs to fight back against the darkness!” Kairi’s eyes widened.

“You can do that?” she breathed.

“I… I think so.” It was followed by a bubble of excited laughter. “This is it, Kairi! This is how I help Sora!” Kairi leant forwards and took Naminé’s hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

“Naminé, this is amazing!” she exclaimed. “How do we do it?” Her smile fell a little as she became suddenly serious; her brow furrowed and she tightened her grip on Kairi’s fingers.

“It’ll be easier if I can be near to the people who know Sora,” she said. “If we could travel to all the worlds that Sora has visited and find all of the friends he’s made, then I can strengthen their connections to him one by one.” The smile fell away a little bit more until she was frowning completely. Her eyes met Kairi’s, and the excitement had melted away to concern. “It would take time-”

“It’s worth if it you think it will help,” Kairi countered. Naminé nodded firmly.

“I know it will. It has to.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Kairi said. “Whatever Luxu’s planning, he needs the shard of Sora’s heart to do it. We’re in a stalemate until then. As long as I stay away from him, we have all the time we need.” Naminé hesitated before nodding slowly.

“So I’m guessing this means you’ll want to regroup with the other Guardians,” Vanitas said quietly. Kairi’s stomach plummeted.

“You should come with us,” Kairi said. “Everyone must have cooled off by now – I’m sure they’d listen to us if we tried to just explain it to them.” Vanitas remained unconvinced.

“I think I’ll just to myself until you’re ready for the final showdown,” he answered, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t have to hide from them,” Kairi countered. “At least give them a chance. If it doesn’t go well, then… I won’t stop you if you want to hide out somewhere safe.” He rolled his eyes and pulled himself to his feet.

“I don’t need your concern, princess. My strength is back-”

“ _Most_ of your strength-”

“I can look out for myself.” He made to skirt back around the sofa and Kairi reached out, grabbing his wrist and holding it tightly. Golden eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her.

“Please, Vanitas,” she said. She squeezed his wrist tightly. “Give them another chance. For me.” He seemed to be fighting a snarl, judging by the errant twitching of his lips. He tore his gaze away from Kairi to glance at Naminé before he finally rolled his eyes, defeated.

“ _Fine_ ,” he hissed with obvious reluctance. Kairi let go then and Vanitas snatched his wrist out of her reach. Before she could say anything further he had slipped through the doors and out in to the foyer, and it took every ounce of self-control for Kairi not to follow him. Instead she settled back in to the sofa and tried her best to ignore Naminé’s small smile of approval.

* * *

_BANG_

Kairi bolted upright. Her heart leapt to her throat as she glanced blindly around the room. Naminé was slowly pushing herself up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Vanitas emerged from under his blanket and quickly barrelled over the sofa, keyblade in hand. Over the pounding in her ears Kairi heard frantic footsteps approaching, and as the lounge doors flew open she rolled off the sofa and summoned her keyblade.

Roxas stood in the doorway, a keyblade in each hand. His eyes landed on Kairi and then on Naminé and before finally settling on Vanitas and betrayal quickly turned to rage.

“So it’s true,” he breathed. “You were both here with _him_ the whole time.” Naminé sat up taller with a nervous whimper.

“Roxas, we can explain-”

“Don’t,” he hissed. “I don’t wanna hear it.” The front door boomed again, swinging open and closed with an ominous creak. Vanitas slowly straightened, lowering his keyblade with a deep snicker.

“You seem to have a real problem with me, don’t you?” he sneered. Kairi turned to glare at him.

“That’s not helping,” she warned.

“Roxas!” Xion appeared at his shoulder. She reached forwards to tug at his elbow. “Calm down-”

“No, Xion!” he spat. “They lied! _Again_!”

“How did you find out we were here?” Kairi asked. Olette wrestled her way in to view.

“We’re sorry, Kairi!” she said. “We thought they knew!”

“Roxas, please,” Naminé said gently. “Let’s just calm down so we can talk this out-”

“What is there to talk about?” he asked, and Kairi didn’t miss the way his voice cracked and his chin trembled as he lifted it furiously. “You lied to me, Naminé! I thought you were in Arendelle!”

“We were trying to help Vanitas-”

“Vanitas doesn’t deserve our help. He chose the darkness!” Naminé flinched.

“Roxas-”

“I was there in Sora’s heart when he defeated you,” Roxas growled, glaring at Vanitas. “Sora gave you the choice to join us and you refused!”

“What good would it have done?” Vanitas countered fiercely. “If I had turned my back on Xehanort he would have destroyed me.”

“You were going to be destroyed anyway-”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Vanitas snapped. “Everything is so black and white for you _Guardians._ You don’t understand the darkness-”

“I know the darkness!” Roxas hissed. “I spent months of my life working for the Organisation-”

“Roxas, please calm down!” Xion pleaded again.

“You don’t know anything!” Vanitas retorted. “The Organisation you worked for meant _nothing_ -” Kairi shot to her feet, planting herself firmly between them.

“That is enough!” she exclaimed. “Everyone needs to calm down-”

“Why? So you can tell us more lies?” Roxas hissed.

“Roxas!” Naminé cried.

“All you’ve done since you got back was lie to us!” Roxas continued. “Y’know what I think? I think you’ve given up on Sora, and that’s why you’re so obsessed with helping Vanitas.” The accusation struck like a dagger in her back and Kairi felt her breath stick in her throat.

“Roxas!” Xion scolded. “You don’t mean that!”

“Don’t I?” he asked. “Why else would she be hiding out here with _him_ instead of sticking with us to try and get Sora back?” Naminé’s phone began to ring. Kairi saw her reach out to silence the call.

“Because Vanitas is going to help us get Sora back,” Kairi argued, ignoring the buzzing in her own pocket.

“You can’t trust him!”

“Yes I can!”

“Guys! Stop!” Xion bellowed. She hauled Roxas out of the doorway and pulled her phone out of her pocket, thrusting it towards Kairi. “Listen! _All_ of our phones are ringing!” The argument stopped dead then as anger was quickly replaced by a mounting feeling of dread. Kairi reached in to her pocket, withdrawing her phone. Roxas banished his keyblades and reached in to his pocket. One by one they answered the call to be answered by a video of a frantic Even.

“-under attack. I repeat: Radiant Garden is under attack. Please, we need help. There are more heartless than I’ve ever seen before. I have recorded this message and I am sending it to all of your phones. Please come quickly. Radiant Garden is under attack. I repeat: Radiant Garden is under attack...”

Kairi’s blood ran cold. Roxas’ eyes were wide – his anger replaced by shock. Even’s voice continued to loop from all of their phones, echoing ominously around the room.

“We should go.” Xion was the first to end the call and she stuffed her phone back in to her pocket. “ _Now_ , Roxas. C’mon.” She tugged at his elbow and shook him from his reverie. His keyblades disappeared and he turned sharply on his heel.

“You coming?” he asked, glancing between Kairi and Naminé.

“I can get there faster on my glider,” Kairi answered.

“I’ll stay here,” said Naminé. “I’ll just get in the way.”

“We’ll come and get you afterwards,” Xion said. Then she placed herself infront of Roxas. “What about you, Vanitas?” Vanitas jumped at the sound of his name, though his surprise was quickly masked by a half-hearted frown.

“I know when I’m not welcome,” he said, though it seemed to lack some of his usual bite. Kairi’s heart skipped a painful beat.

“Vanitas-”

“We’ll try and keep you updated,” Xion said with a nod to Naminé. Over her shoulder Roxas drew a sharp breath but Xion quickly span on her heel and placed a finger over his lips. “ _Don’t_. Not now. Let’s go.” And with that she grabbed his wrist and sprinted out of the mansion, dragging him behind her. Hayner, Pence and Olette stood in the foyer, huddled nervously together.

“Kairi, we really are sorry,” Olette said softly. Kairi summoned her keyblade.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, swallowing the nervous bile in her stomach. She turned to Vanitas. “Keep Naminé safe. I’ll come back here when it’s all over.”

"Don’t worry about us,” Naminé said. “Keep yourself safe.”

“Don’t be reckless,” Vanitas added, his tone an odd combination of chiding affection. “You’re no good to anyone if you throw yourself in to danger.” She nodded.

“I know. I’ll be all right.” Vanitas gave her a hard stare.

“You know this is a trap.” She had her suspicions, of course, but it wouldn’t stop her.

“I have to help,” she said. Vanitas frowned.

“I know,” he drawled, sounding very much like he would have liked to try and change her mind. “Just… don’t do anything stupid. You’re not Sora; don’t try and fight like him.” She nodded and turned on her heel to flee the mansion. She summoned her glider at a dead sprint and leapt on to it, disappearing in to the lanes between. The unease gnawing at her gut was amplified tenfold by the enshrouding darkness, and it took everything she had to remain focused on her destination. Somewhere in the darkness she encountered Roxas and Xion’s ship, and she deftly swerved around it. At long last Radiant Garden came in to view and she barrelled towards it, dropping down in to the all-too-familiar forecourt near the entrance to Ansem’s laboratory.

The heartless were attacking in droves, leaping from every nook and cranny. Kairi leant heavily against the stone wall to survey the chaos below. Somewhere in the distance people were screaming, but all Kairi saw were heartless diving this way and that as they sprang forth from the shadows. Most were making their way towards the heart of the town, disappearing down alleyways and diving between houses, while a small but steady stream were heading in the opposite direction towards the royal gardens. Kairi’s stomach tightened at the thought of the heartless racing along the cobblestone path towards her grandmother’s cottage.

She took the stairs two at a time in her haste to get to the bottom, and when she crossed paths with her first heartless she cut through it with ease before diving in to the fray. The heartless were quick to turn their attention towards her, leaping with claws and fangs, and after ducking under the first she lashed out with a blast of air that pushed the heartless back. Two small shadows were the first to recover, but as they leapt for Kairi they were destroyed by a wash of fire.

“Kairi!” Axel appeared between two fading heartless. “Get down!” She didn’t need to be told twice; she ducked, letting the blast of fire shoot overhead to wipe out the heartless that had been leaping at her back.

“What’s happening?” Kairi asked as Axel pulled her back to her feet.

“Heartless,” he answered. “More than I’ve ever seen before.”

“Maleficent?”

“Nobody knows, but Riku thinks it might be,” he answered. “We’re all regrouping at Merlin’s. C’mon.”

“I can’t,” she said. “I saw heartless going – look out!” She snared his wrist and pulled him out of the way of a leaping soldier. She fired a ball of light at the heartless’ chest and followed up with a slicing blow that cleaved it in half. “I saw heartless going towards my grandma’s.” Axel beat back two more heartless, sending them flying in to the path of a barrelling large body who was quickly thrown off-course.

“The others are waiting for us-”

“It’ll only take a minute,” she countered. She threw a shield around them and turned to face him. “Axel, I won’t be able to focus unless I know that she’s safe. The others don’t even know I’m here yet. Let me go make sure she’s okay and then I’ll meet you at Merlin’s-”

“No way,” he said, “I’m not letting you go off on your own with this many heartless.”

“Then come with me,” she said, “but we have to go now.”

“Axel!” Roxas came barrelling through the swarm, closely followed by Xion. Axel glanced at them both before looking back to Kairi.

“Get to Merlin’s,” he ordered. “We’ll be right behind you.”

“Where are you going?” Xion asked. Roxas quickly intercepted a heartless that had been leaping for her throat.

“We’re going to get Kairi’s grandma,” he answered. “Once she’s safe, we’ll find you.” Roxas nodded firmly, though his eyes flickered from Axel to Kairi uncertainly. After a moment’s hesitation his expression hardened and he glanced back to Axel with a decisive nod.

“Got it. C’mon, Xion.”

“Stay safe,” Xion said before following Roxas back in to the heartless. Axel watched them go for a moment, his shoulders tense, and when he finally lost sight of them he took a deep breath and turned to Kairi.

“Let’s go.”

Whilst the majority of the heartless had taken off after Roxas and Xion, those that remained were more than ready to surge forwards as soon as the shield came down. Axel retaliated with a spiralling wave of fire that took out several of the smaller shadows. Together they pressed forwards, pushing through the lingering heartless until they could make a break for the royal gardens. The heartless here were fewer, weaker and far easier to ignore; Kairi fought less than a handful as they sprinted through the gardens and along the twisting cobblestone path. They rounded the final bend and skidded to a halt, and Kairi’s blood ran cold as she saw her grandmother’s cottage.

The heartless on the roof was almost as big as the cottage itself. The enormous beast was hunkered over like a cat waiting to pounce; its blood-red claws kneading the roof while the chains around its wrists and ankles clinked ominously. Its limbs were wrapped in thorny green vines that pierced the heartless’ dark flesh before disappearing under a billowing cape of crimson sinew. The creature’s beady yellow eyes spotted them and it opened its jagged maw to release a bellowing roar that shook the ground beneath their feet.

And yet the heartless wasn’t the reason Kairi’s heart lodged itself in her throat. The front gate hung open, swinging slowly backwards and forwards, catching on the heels of her grandmother who lay face down in the dirt. And standing by her head was Luxu with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Well hello there, princess,” he greeted, throwing his arms wide to welcome them. “Good to see you.” Axel was quick to grab her wrist and he dragged her behind him.

“What did you do?” Axel demanded.

“Poor old grandma got spooked by a couple of heartless,” Luxu said, “but she’ll be fine.”

“Why are the heartless here?” Kairi demanded. “What do you want?”

“We wanted to know where you were,” Luxu answered. “We lost track of you after you brought Vanitas back and we couldn’t afford to let you out of our sight for too long, seeing as how we still need that shard of Sora’s heart you’ve been looking after.”

“So you attack my _grandma_?!”

“Hey, don’t blame us,” Luxu retorted with a shrug. “It never would’ve come to this if you hadn’t been hiding out on us.” Axel’s grip on her arm tightened.

“This is _not_ my fault!” she spat. Luxu only shrugged and folded his arms.

“Right, because nothing ever is, is it?” he asked. “Maybe you’re right and this was a bit below the belt, but do you honestly think that what’s happening to Sora isn’t your fault?”

“Don’t listen to him, Kairi!” Axel growled. She twisted her arm until she was able to hold his wrist too, and she squeezed it tightly.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I’m not. I won’t play your games anymore, Luxu!” Luxu sighed and planted his hands on his hips.

“Well, that’s a shame,” he said, “because if you don’t then I’m going to have to move along to Plan B, and you really don’t want me to do that.”

“What I want is for you to leave everyone alone!” she shouted. His good eye gleamed.

“Have it your way then.” He snapped his fingers and the heartless on the roof bellowed before disappearing. Kairi’s heart leapt in to her throat and she tightened her grip on her keyblade. Axel let go of her wrist and stepped in towards her, ready to strike, only to be knocked off his feet by and invisible force. He sailed through the air like a ragdoll before rolling to a halt some distance away. He rolled on to his back with a groan and his hands locked around something unseen as he began gasping for breath. The heartless reappeared then, one of its front paws resting heavily on Axel’s chest whilst the other stroked a crimson claw along Axel’s cheek.

“Axel!”

“If you want him to live, you’d better come with me,” Luxu said. “I’ll take you to see Sora, and you and I can talk this out like grown-ups. Or you can stay here, and I’ll keep summoning heartless until the heart of this world and everyone in it is lost to the darkness.” He flicked his wrist and opened a dark portal; it cast a sickly, purple glow over her grandmother’s fallen form. Kairi swallowed thickly.

“I’m not coming with you,” she answered. It didn’t matter where that portal would take them; she could guarantee that there would be no talking on the other side of it. If she could just free Axel then they could go back to town and warn the others. Worlds had been lost to darkness before, and Sora had brought them back; as long as she could get Riku and the others to safety before that happened, everything would be okay. She turned on her heel and raced towards the heartless, leaping high in to the air and raising her keyblade high overhead.

Luxu chuckled.

“I was hoping you’d do that.”

Her blood ran cold as the heartless turned its eyes towards her. Its hind legs lashed out, catching her in the chest and sending her flying backwards, straight in to Luxu’s portal.


	28. Master's Defender

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT | MASTER'S DEFENDER**

* * *

“You better run!”

Kairi threw herself aside as another barrage of bullets came whizzing past. One clipped her shoulder, leaving a searing crimson trail across her skin. She clutched at the wound, barely managing to keep her feet as she stumbled blindly forwards through the corridor. Luxu’s footsteps echoed behind her, accompanied by his sinister chuckle and the high whine of his arrow guns.

“Think fast!”

Three silver bolts sailed past her and collided with the walls of the corridor before turning back towards her. She dodged the first, blocked the second and parried the third, but as she turned to aim at Luxu she found him smirking at her as he reloaded his guns.

“This one’s special,” he chuckled. A pulse of energy knocked her off her feet and she landed on her injured shoulder as the blast soared overhead. It exploded like a firework, emitting a shower of black arrows which fell in a circle that grew larger and larger. The attack approached too quick for her to evade, and she was left defenceless as the arrows pierced her skin. Eventually the barrage passed and she used the last of her magic to heal as she rolled clumsily to her feet. Luxu was upon her now, and after deflecting three more rounds of bullets she finally saw an opening. She leapt forwards with a yell and landed a series of blows that sent him staggering backwards.

Her victory was short-lived, and when an unfortunate misstep threw her off-balance Luxu backhanded her in to the ground with a derisive sneer.

“Clever little sneak,” he hissed, aiming an arrowgun between her temples. She twisted on to her back and planted her feet in his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. It bought her enough time to scramble to her feet and start running again. “You can’t get away!”

Her toe caught in the darkness and she stumbled. From the corner of her eye she saw him strolling leisurely after her; seeming to take extreme pleasure in lining up his next shot. She leapt aside, casting a shield around herself just in time to block the next wave of silver arrows as they came sailing towards her. Despite the miss Luxu seemed almost giddy, and Kairi felt her stomach twist painfully at the realisation that this was all a game to him. He was a cat, and she was nothing more than a mouse well-aware that he was chasing her in to a trap but powerless to stop him.

Eventually the end of the tunnel came in to view and Kairi threw herself in to the light. No matter where it would let out, his attacks would be easier to evade when she wasn’t trapped within the narrow confines of a corridor. Her feet kicked up clouds of dust as she stumbled out in to the wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard and her heart sank. Her only saving grace was that they seemed to be alone, at least for the moment.

“How about we make this interesting?” She heard the portal close behind her, but before she could turn to look she felt several bullets catch her from all sides. Luxu had summoned small portals and had thrust his guns through them, catching her off-guard. She fell hard and rolled away from the attack; dust caught in her lungs, and after coming to a stop she rolled on to her side and coughed in to the dirt until her stomach was heaving.

“Well I’ll admit, I’m impressed,” Luxu taunted. She heard him come to a stop several paces away. “Your reactions are much better than the last time we fought, and your temper… I didn’t think I’d have to fight so hard to make you come along with me. You really made me work for that one.” She grit her teeth and pushed herself up on to her elbows.

“You’re not taking Sora’s heart from me,” she grunted, forcing herself up to her knees. Luxu laughed.

“Well I never expected you to just hand it over,” he said, “but if you really wanna fight for it, then be my guest. Here, I’ll even give you a helping hand.” She heard the all-too-welcome sound of something shattering overhead, and her strength and magic returned in a rush as the elixir settled over her. She rolled back to her feet, holding her keyblade ready as she stared at Luxu.

“Why are you doing this?” she demanded. “Why all the games?” He shrugged, slinging one arrowgun lazily behind his head.

“Gotta find some way to pass the time,” he answered. “See, the thing is I don’t actually _need_ the shard of Sora’s heart just yet. It’ll just make my life easier if I can get my hands on it sooner rather than later.”

“So why not leave it until later?”

“And sit around here doing nothing?” he asked. “That’s no f-” She cut him off with a heavy blow that struck him across his chest and sent him staggering backwards. She followed up with a blast of ice that froze him long enough for her to get three – four – five more hits before he broke free of the spell and he retaliated with a barrage of arrows that made her dive behind her shield.

“So you fight dirty now,” he said with a sneer. She lowered her keyblade at him. “I guess I can thank Vanitas for that. He was unexpected, but I’m glad I let him go. It’s certainly made things more interesting.”

“We know that he isn’t working with you.” He tilted his head with a nonchalant shrug.

“It was worth a shot,” he answered. “Although it doesn’t seem like everyone agrees with you on that one, does it? Roxas doesn’t seem to like your new friend very much.” His golden eye gleamed and the knot in Kairi’s stomach tightened.

“What did you do?” Kairi demanded.

“Me? Nothing! I haven’t laid a finger on him.” A sly smirk crept over his lips and Kairi glared.

“But you did _something_ ,” she challenged. He shrugged.

“I may have had a catch up with Roxas,” he said. “He and I used to work together, y’know. We go way back.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Oh, nothing much. I mostly let him do all the talking, and he had a _lot_ to say.” He paused and watched her closely for a moment before laughing. “You really haven’t figured out why he’s angry yet, have you? I bet you haven’t even asked him. Some friend you are.”

“That’s not f-” The arrows caught her in the stomach and sent her spiralling in to the dirt. She curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her waist and trying to catch her breath. She heard Luxu walk closer and felt his boot in her side as he kicked her on to her back. The tip of the arrowgun was ice-cold when he pressed it under her chin.

“You’re not the only one who can play dirty,” he said softly, “and trust me, princess, I’m much better at it than you are.”

“Of course you are,” she wheezed. “I bet you’ve never fought f-fair in your life.” He pulled his weapon back with a sinister chuckle.

“Which life?” he asked. “Because I’ve lived so many, it’s hard to keep track of them all.” She rolled away, rubbing her chin and catching her breath.

“If you had a keyblade of your own… you’d fight differently,” she huffed. A dangerous thought came to mind and she forced herself on to her knees again, lifting her heavy head to glare at him. “Is that why you’re all alone? The other Apprentices… won’t fight with you because you don’t… have a keyblade.” To her surprise he planted his fists on his hips and threw his head back with laughter.

“Oh that’s _right_!” he bellowed. “I forgot I told you that.” He twirled his arrowguns and fired three quick rounds that caught her in the stomach and sent her flying in to the air where she hung, breathless. He teleported to her side, grabbing her by the front of her dress and holding her aloft, his face inches from hers.

“Here’s the thing, princess,” he said softly, “I _do_ have my own keyblade.” He released her, letting her fall back in to the dirt where she found herself barraged by another round of crimson bolts. She curled in to a tight ball, burying her face in her knees until the assault was over. She tried to heal, but the spell caught in her throat as she felt the cool arrowgun pressing in to the back of her neck.

“Then why… don’t you use it?” she wheezed.

“It’s been on loan to someone,” he answered, “but I suppose you’re right. They’re not using it anymore, and it’s probably about time I took it back.” He fired an arrow in to the dirt beside her head; she barely had the strength to roll away from the attack, though she quickly realised her mistake as she found herself rolling on to several balls of energy that had been lying in wait. They detonated, sending her sailing through the air – utterly defenceless against Luxu’s next assault. Three red bullets and three silver arrows followed by a seemingly endless barrage of black and purple that sent her back in to the dirt with a bone-shuddering _THUD_. Everything hurt. Her body felt like lead, her lungs were on fire, and the edges of her vision were fading between to white. She could barely focus on Luxu as he sauntered closer and dropped to a crouch beside her.

“You stay right here, princess,” he said with a grin, “and when I get back I’ll show you how I fight with a keyblade.” He stood turned sharply on his heel, banishing his arrowguns as he opened another portal. Kairi watched him go, hot tears of burning tracks down her cheeks. She tried to heal but she could barely catch her breath, and as the portal closed behind Luxu she gave in, submitting at last to the darkness.

* * *

Aqua and Ven had barely gotten halfway to Merlin’s before they’d been stuck in an ambush, backed in to a corner trying to flee down an alleyway which had turned in to a dead end. Even’s looping distress call had made it impossible for them to call for help, and they’d been left with no choice but to fight it out.

 _You’re not going to make it_.

Aqua had done her best to quell the phantom in her heart, but as more and more heartless had swarmed down upon them it had seemed that defeat was inevitable. Even after they had defeated the last heartless, she had remained convinced that it was nothing more than a break between waves and she had convinced Ven that they needed to stay put. In the end it had been a text from Riku that had convinced her that it was over; if his message had come through, then that meant that Even’s distress call had ended.

They made the rest of the journey in silence. All around them was evidence of the attack; shattered windows, broken pots, doors hanging ajar. Aqua wondered how many people had been lost.

“Why do think the heartless started attacking like this?” Ven asked as Merlin’s house finally came in to view. The umbrella was working overtime, its gears and joints squeaking ominously as they approached.

“I don’t know, Ven,” she murmured, “but I think we should be asking why they stopped.” Ven’s face paled and he nodded slightly before following Aqua inside.

Aqua didn’t think she’d ever seen Merlin’s house quite so crowded. In the dim light it was hard to make everyone out in such close quarters, but she spied a battered Leon and Yuffie sitting at the table with Aerith hovering between them, distributing potions and salves and bandages. She saw Terra silhouetted by the computers, deep in conversation with Sid, Merlin and Mickey, and though she couldn’t see them Aqua could definitely hear Donald’s squawking and Goofy’s low, soothing tone.

“Aqua, Ven, are you okay?” Riku seemed to appear out of nowhere, and his keen eyes glanced quickly between them – no doubt looking for damage.

“A little exhausted, but otherwise we’re fine,” Aqua answered. “Are we missing anyone?” Riku’s expression grew sombre.

“We don’t know for sure,” he answered. “It’s hard to tell who got here and who didn’t. Donald and Goofy are using Mickey’s phone to try and call everyone to find out where they are.”

“I have my phone, so I can help,” she said. “Where are-” The door swung open heavily and Roxas and Xion appeared, both leaning heavily against each other as they slid slowly inside. Aqua rushed to them, using the last of her magic to cast a healing spell. It helped a little, but there was no magic that could reverse the effects of sheer exhaustion.

“Are you all right?” Riku asked.

“We’re fine,” Xion answered.

“Has anyone seen Axel?” Roxas asked.

“No, we haven’t,” Riku answered. “Was he here too?” Roxas nodded.

“He and Kairi went off towards the gardens to get Kairi’s grandmother,” Roxas answered. Riku’s eyes widened.

“Kairi was here?” Roxas’ expression darkened a little.

“Yeah, she was,” he answered, though his voice was low and he seemed to bristle with anger. “We found her and Naminé hiding out in-”

“Somebody help!” The door flew open and Isa stumbled inside with Axel slumped heavily over his shoulders. The pair were battered and bruised, and as Riku stepped up to take Axel’s weight Isa collapsed heavily against the wall.

“Isa!” Xion gasped.

“What happened?” Roxas demanded.

“There was a heartless,” Isa murmured, wiping an exhausted hand over his face. “I saw Axel and Kairi heading out through the gardens so I followed them.”

“Where’s Kairi?” Riku asked eagerly. Isa’s expression tightened.

“Luxu was there,” he answered. “The heartless sent Kairi through a portal and Luxu disappeared with her before I could reach them. I don’t know where they went. Axel and I tried to fight the heartless but it was too strong; we only survived because it disappeared.” Riku’s face paled several shades and Aqua quickly took Axel’s weight from him.

“Now, now, this will not do,” Merlin muttered as he squeezed between Riku and Ven. He glanced first at Isa and then to Axel, and he frowned heavily. “I’m afraid I’m all out of restoratives and I don’t have the ingredients I need to make any more.”

“We have supplies back at the Land of Departure,” Aqua offered. “I could fly back and get some-”

“No need, my dear, I can take us straight there,” Merlin said. “Ventus, my boy, could you-”

“I’m coming with you,” Ven said firmly. Merlin pursed his lips with a thoughtful hum.

“Yes, I suppose you are, aren’t you? In that case, Riku, let’s get everyone to Disney Castle. We’ll join you there as soon as Axel is feeling better.”

“We’ll come with you,” Roxas said firmly. “We have the ship, so we can fly ourselves there-” Xion took his elbow and shook her head.

“Roxas, we should go back to Twilight Town and get Naminé,” she said. Roxas’ expression fell, and he glanced desperately from Xion to Axel. She held him tighter. “Axel will be fine. Aqua and Merlin will take good care of him. We’d just be in the way.”

“It’s true, lad,” Merlin said solemnly. “The best thing you can do right now is help Riku gather everyone to Disney Castle. Ahem – Isa, would you like to accompany us?” Isa blanched at the unexpected invitation, and he shifted his weight an uncomfortable grimace.

“I… I’ll be all right,” he said. “Take care of Lea for me.” Aqua wanted to object, but there was a fierce sort of pride shining in his eyes and she forced herself instead to nod.

“We’ll see you at Disney Castle,” she said. He sent her a grateful nod in return, but if he said anything in response it was lost behind a wall of clouds that swirled around them like a whirlwind before dissipating in to smoke, vanishing as quickly as they’d arrived. As the air cleared Aqua found herself standing in the main hall of the Land of Departure.

Axel looked worse in the light. His left eye was purple and swollen shut, and a trail of ruddy crimson ran from his hairline down to his jaw. His arms were mottled red and purple with an assortment of bruises, scratches and dirt, and his clothes were ripped in several places. Aqua swallowed dirt as Merlin turned to face them and rolled up his sleeves.

“Let’s get to work,” said Merlin. He withdrew his wand and flourished it this way and that, emitting a series of sparkles which lifted Axel from the floor. “Ven, my boy, why don’t you show me which way to go? Aqua, here is a list of the supplies I will need.” The list appeared before her in a puff of smoke; a roll of thick parchment with the items listed in fine calligraphy. She plucked it from the air and nodded.

“I’ll come help you carry it all once Axel’s settled,” Ven offered. Aqua nodded gratefully and watched them go before making her way to the supply cupboard. She felt sluggish and slow, like she was walking through treacle, and it felt like an age before she finally reached her destination.

Kairi was in trouble again. The fact that it didn’t come as a surprise was almost more frustrating than the news itself. Of course Kairi was in trouble – it hardly seemed like she was ever really _out_ of it – but Aqua had hoped that the girl would at least have been able to fend for herself by now. Then again, if the heartless had been strong enough to overwhelm Axel and Isa, perhaps there was more to the story…

 _Admit it,_ her phantom whispered. _You failed her. Again. This is becoming a pattern for you._

She wanted to argue, but how could she? It was her fault Kairi had a keyblade… her fault Kairi hadn’t been strong enough to defend herself against Xemnas… her fault Kairi wasn’t strong enough to save herself even now…

“Aqua?”

She jumped at the sound of her name. How long had Ven been standing in the doorway? He quickly closed the distance between them and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

“Ven-”

“Don’t listen to it, Aqua,” he murmured. “The darkness is lying to you.” She gasped, eyes going wide in shock. Slowly she draped her arms around Ven’s shoulders and she held him close.

“How did you know?” she whispered. She felt him smile against her shoulder.

“You had that look on your face,” he said.

“What look?”

“The one you always get when the darkness is talking to you,” he said. He pulled away then and smiled. “You should take a break. You did most of the fighting in Radiant Garden so you’re probably exhausted. I’ll get the supplies for Merlin.” She pressed her lips together and shook her head, reaching to pick up the list from the workbench.

“No, Ven, it’s all right-”

“Really, Aqua, I got this.” He shot her a cocksure grin and Aqua felt her heart swell, only to be quickly dampened by her phantom’s icy chill.

 _He doesn’t even trust you to get supplies_ , it taunted. Aqua forced a smile for Ven’s sake and she nodded. He set about gathering the items on Merlin’s list and Aqua slowly drifted from the room, her feet following a familiar path until she found herself outside. She made her way to the edge of the world where Eraqus’ memorial stood. The wayfinders gleamed in the sunlight and Aqua fell heavily to her knees infront of the keyblade.

“Master…” she whispered. “Please… Tell me what to do. You always seemed so sure of what we should do, but now I wonder… Did you ever feel this lost?” The keyblade gave no response and she sighed, sitting back on her heels and bowing her head. She knit her fingers together in her lap and squeezed her eyes shut against the wave of tears that threatened to fall. It took tremendous effort to shake the image of Axel’s battered body from her mind, but when she did it was replaced by images of Kairi. Where was she? Where had Luxu taken her? Unease turned to fear as a terrible thought crossed her mind: What if they never saw her again? Or, if they did, what if she was like Sora?

“So _that’s_ where it ended up. I’d been wondering what happened to it.”

Aqua’s head shot up, her eyes wide with fear at the familiar voice. Luxu chuckled and she shot to her feet, summoning her keyblade as she turned to face him.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. He held his hands up with a mischievous grin.

“Whoa there, _master_ , I just came to pick something up,” she said.

“Where’s Kairi?”

“She’s at the Graveyard,” he answered. “Don’t bother trying to rescue her – you Guardians aren’t getting through my walls this time. I’ll be keeping her safe until she gives up the shard of Sora’s heart, or until I can take it. Either way.”

“Why do you need Sora’s heart?” Aqua demanded. “What do you plan to do with it?”

“That’s for my Master to know and for you to find out,” he said. The corner of his lip curled in to a smirk. “Don’t mind me; I’m only here to take back what’s mine.” He held out his hand then and Aqua felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Something clattered to the ground behind her and she turned to look before she could stop herself. The wayfinders lay in the grass, their resting place gone, and when Aqua turned back she was horrified to see Luxu’s hand wrapped firmly around the hilt of the keyblade. Aqua charged, swinging Rainfell in a high arc. Luxu brought Master’s Defender overhead and blocked it with ease, staring at her from behind their crossed blades.

“Put that back!” she ordered. Luxu chuckled.

“Did you ever wonder about the name of this keyblade?” he asked coyly. “When my master pulled this keyblade from my heart, I swore I would use it to defend him until my last breath. The time came when I knew I would have to part ways with my Master’s blade, and so I passed mine down with it. The pair were fated to follow each other until the day came when I could finally take it back to where it belongs – with _me_.” He pushed against her, releasing a blast of magic that sent her skidding through the dirt. She rolled on to her knees and caught her breath, summoning Rainfell back in to her hand, but as Luxu began to charge he was intercepted by a screaming blur. Ven caught him off-guard, looping Wayward Wind around Luxu’s wrist and sending Master’s Defender flying.

“Leave her alone!” Ven bellowed. He skidded to a halt several paces away.

“Ven! The keyblade!” Aqua cried. It had landed between them all, but with Aqua still winded she would be unable to retrieve it. Ven dove for it, casting his own aside to reach for Master’s Defender, but as soon as his fingers wrapped around the hilt it disappeared, reappearing in Luxu’s hand.

“You can’t take my keyblade from me,” he said, a smug smile on his face. Ven growled and dropped low, ready to charge, but Luxu was faster. In his other hand he summoned No Name and he surged forwards with impossible speed to deal a devastating blow. The ground shook and Ven flew through the air to collide heavily with the castle wall where he slumped, unconscious.

“Ven!” Aqua cried. She tried to scramble towards him but Luxu leapt at her, crossing his blades over her waist and pinning her to the floor. He crouched next to her and grinned.

“You can thank your pal Roxas for teaching me that it’s possible to wield two keyblades at once,” he said. She tried to aim Rainfell towards him but he batted it away with ease. “Don’t bother, I’m leaving. I got what I came for, and I promised princess that I’d show her what a real wielder was capable of. That is, if she’s still standing.”

“Let her go!” Aqua demanded. Luxu raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he rose to his feet.

“You’re in no position to be making demands, _master_ ,” he sneered. A portal opened behind him and he walked backwards through it, summoning his keyblades back as he disappeared and leaving Aqua unable to follow him before the portal closed. She stared at the space where it had been with a horrible sinking feeling that made her stomach twist and she swallowed bile. Slowly she crawled back to the wayfinders, plucking them from the dirt and clutching them close to her chest as the floodgates finally broke. She curled in on herself, hiding her face in her knees as she began to sob in earnest. The last remnant of her Master now in the hands of the enemy, her student doomed to suffer at his hands, and her powerless to stop any of it.

She felt the sickening pull of darkness and she lifted her head, twisting to stare over her shoulder. Another portal was forming, and she forced herself to her feet. She held the wayfinders tightly in one hand whilst the other summoned Rainfell, pointing it towards the portal with a spell ready on her lips.

But it was not Luxu that emerged. Instead it was Vanitas who came striding out of the portal with a familiar figure in his arms.

“Kairi!”

The wayfinders fell to the ground with Rainfell as Aqua stumbled forwards. Kairi was bruised and bloody with cuts and grazes covering her skin, and her breathing was dangerously shallow. Aqua ran a hand over the girl’s face, and she choked back a sob as she lifted her eyes to Vanitas.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Vanitas grimaced and averted his gaze.

“Here,” he grunted, thrusting Kairi in to Aqua’s arms. As soon as he was sure she had Kairi he turned on his heel and headed back towards the portal.

“Vanitas, wait!” Aqua cried. “You don’t have to go.” He paused mid-step, and for a moment she though perhaps he might just listen. “You’re welcome to stay.”

“And be your prisoner?” he growled. “No thanks.”

“You wouldn’t be our prisoner,” she countered. He huffed and glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Yeah, right,” he murmured. She bit back another plea; there was no persuading him, it seemed, and it would certainly work against her if she tried to force him to stay against his will. So instead she drew herself up tall.

“It’s your decision,” she said, “but I want you to know that you are welcome in the Land of Departure. You are a keyblade wielder too, and you can come here whenever you wish. You have as much right to be here as the rest of us, and I would like it if you would join us.”

It seemed to work, at least a little. He turned towards her, and for a fleeting moment she thought he just might decide to stay. She saw the indecision flash across his face before he smothered it with his usual mask of indifference.

“Don’t tell her I was here,” he said, nodding towards Kairi.

“Why not?” Aqua asked. “I’m sure she’ll want to thank you-”

“Just… don’t.” He shifted uncomfortably and lowered his gaze to the floor. Was he nervous? Embarrassed, perhaps? Whatever he was feeling it was certainly making him uncomfortable. Aqua nodded and forced a smile.

“Okay,” she said. “I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” He glanced at her then and she didn’t miss the doubt and uncertainty in his eyes. Her smile fell and she stifled a sigh. “I’m sorry things haven’t been easy for you, Vanitas, but you can trust us. I promise. We just want to help you if you’ll let us.” His uncertainty was smothered by a darkness that clouded his expression.

“I don’t need your help,” he grumbled, though it seemed to lack his usual venom. “Just… take care of her.” And before Aqua could say anything else he had slipped back through the portal.


	29. Plans In Motion

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE | PLANS IN MOTION**

* * *

“Isa took Aerith to see your grandmother, and she’s doing just fine. She just needs a little bit of rest.”

Kairi let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. The phone trembled in her hands as she forced a smile.

“Thank you, Ienzo,” she murmured. “Please tell her… Please tell her I will see her as soon as I can. ” Ienzo nodded.

“I will pass along the message.”

She slipped the phone back in to her pocket and drew the blanket up higher around her shoulders as she stared up at the stars. She still wasn’t sure exactly how she’d made her way back to the Land of Departure, but in truth she really didn’t care. She was away from Luxu and safe enough, at least for now. She buried her chin in the soft comforter and closed her eyes with a deep sigh, trying not to think of how easily he had toyed with her. She’d never held any notions that she’d be strong enough to defeat him one to one, but she’d hoped that she might have been able to hold her ground… at least for a little while…

She heard footsteps approaching behind her – shuffling, uneven and accompanied by laboured breathing – and she dragged herself from her thoughts as Axel sat down heavily beside her with a stifled groan.

“Hey,” he wheezed. When she remained silent he nudged her with his shoulder and she leaned heavily against him.

“Hey,” she murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got my ass handed to me by a twenty foot heartless. You?” She winced.

“Same, but by a six foot loser,” she grumbled. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in to the warmth of his blanket.

“He really did a number on you, huh?” he murmured. She sighed heavily and scooted closer. He rubbed her arm slowly.

“I didn’t stand a chance,” she whispered. “And that’s not even the worst of it. He has a keyblade, Axel. His own keyblade.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed. “Aqua told me. And he’s dual-wielding now.” The news sent a trail of ice racing down her spine.

“He is?” Axel nodded with a quiet ‘mm-hmm’ and she grimaced. “This day just keeps getting better.” He squeezed her tightly.

“At least your grandma’s gonna be okay. That’s good news, right?”

“The only reason she got hurt in the first place was because of me. Luxu only went after her because of _me-_ ”

“Hey. Stop that,” he said, shaking her lightly. “You are not responsible for what he did. _He_ is the reason your grandma got hurt, _not_ you. Got it memorised?” He reached out from beneath his blanket to tap her temple twice, and despite the cloud hanging over her head she managed a small smile.

“Yeah, I got it memorised,” she mumbled.

“That’s my girl.”

They lapsed in to silence, staring up at the stars until Kairi’s phone chimed. She pulled it from her pocket to find a message from Naminé waiting for her.

_Hey, hope you’re okay. Ven said you’re safe with them. I’m at Disney Castle with the others. Let me know when you get this x_

“Is that Naminé?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Tell her I said ‘hi’.” Kairi smiled.

_Yeah I’m fine, and so is Axel. I’m glad you’re safe. I think we’ll be joining you tomorrow once we’ve rested. Is everyone okay? x_

She hit send. Axel cleared his throat.

_Also Axel says hi._

“That’s more like it,” he sniffed as Kairi tucked her hands back under the blanket again. The phone chimed again.

_Everyone’s fine, don’t worry. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow x_

Closely followed by:

_Also: Hi, Axel._

She flashed the phone under Axel’s nose and he flashed her a short-lived grin. She tapped out a short reply to Namine before slipped the phone away and drawing the blanket back around her neck, burying her chin in the soft fabric.

“Y’know,” Axel began quietly, “I was really proud of you today.” She tilted her head back to look up at him with a confused frown.

“You were?” He nodded, his eyes set firmly ahead.

“Luxu was trying really hard to press your buttons and you didn’t let him,” he said. “The last time the two of you went toe to toe, you… well, you know what you did. But today, you kept your cool.” She felt a flush rising in her cheeks and she lowered her chin, staring out towards the distant stars.

“I… Yeah, I guess I did.” The thought made her smile, though it quickly turned to a pensive frown. She sat up straight, pulling away to look at him closely. “Speaking of the last time he and I crossed paths, why didn’t you tell me you were a Master now?” He made a strange choking sound as his body went rigid, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the wash of crimson that crept in to his cheeks. He fought to regain his composure, folding his arms beneath his blanket and turning away with a sniff.

“Well I’m not,” he answered. “I told them I didn’t want it.” She pursed her lips and prodded him in the side. “Ow!”

“You should have accepted it,” she said sternly. “You worked hard to become a Master.”

“I… It’s complicated, all right? Just drop it.” She folded her arms.

“No, I won’t,” she said. “Axel, what you did… you saved my life. If you hadn’t helped me then I probably wouldn’t be here.”

“It’s called the Power of _Waking_ , Kairi,” he countered, though his argument wasn’t half as strong as she expected it to be. He turned his face away, but he wasn’t quick enough to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek. Kairi looped her fingers around his elbow and tugged gently.

“It doesn’t matter what it’s called,” she said softly. “You’re a Master, Axel. You deserve that title more than anyone.” He didn’t respond. She pretended to ignore the muffled sniffle that filled the silence between them. When he didn’t answer she let go of his elbow and settled back against him, leaning her head against his shoulder and curling up against his side. “Promise me you’ll accept it someday.” She felt the tension racing up and down his body, and heard the grinding of his teeth, and she decided against pushing the matter any further. They stayed there for a while until he finally relented; unfolding his arms to drape his blanket around her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

“One day,” he murmured. “But only if you’re there to see me do it.” She smiled and closed her eyes.

“It’s a promise.”

* * *

Aqua didn’t wake them for breakfast, and Kairi was surprised to find that it was almost midday when she finally made her way downstairs. Ven and Luxord were sitting at the table quietly writing in thick notebooks while Aqua was busy in the kitchen.

“Ah, Kairi,” Luxord greeted. He rose to his feet as she entered and made to pull out a chair for her. “I’m glad to see that you’re all right. I understand you had an unfortunate encounter with Xigbar.”

“Luxu,” Ven corrected absently.

“Right, of course. Old habits,” he said with a dry laugh. Kairi settled in to the chair and took a pear from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

“What are you working on?” she asked.

“Master Yen Sid has asked us to journal our dreams in case we find something,” Ven answered, frowning at his notebook. “All of mine are nonsense. Last night I dreamed I was being chased by a giant flan, and if he caught me I was going to lose all my cherries.”

“A sight better than my entries,” Luxord remarked. “I know that I’m having dreams, but I am unable to recall any part of them. The only details I can recall are dandelions and a fox, but I can hardly see how they’re of any significance.” Kairi pursed her lips.

“Dandelions can represent promises,” she said. “Sometimes they’re given to loved ones or close friends.” Luxord narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“Interesting,” he murmured, pressing the tip of his pen to his lips. “I wonder if the flower holds any other special significance.”

“There’s a book of flowers in the library,” Ven muttered as he used his pen to scratch behind his ear. Slowly he lifted his gaze, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. “And the fox might mean something… I’m sure I read somewhere that foxes are cunning and clever… something about seeing through lies… I can’t remember where I saw it though.” Luxord sighed and capped his pen before slowly closing his journal.

“It seems that whatever legacy we are bound to, it will take longer than we had hoped to uncover its secrets,” he said solemnly. The door slowly creaked open as he frowned pensively. “I wonder if we should try again to bring Lauriam and Elrena in to our little project. Perhaps the four of us together might be able to make more progress.”

“Invite Demyx, too,” Axel grunted as he shuffled in to the room with a yawn. He collapsed heavily in to the nearest chair. “Larxene _loved_ having him around.”

“I wish that I could,” Luxord answered, “but in the years since my recompletion I have been unable to locate him. I couldn’t even tell you his true name.” Axel paused, mid-way to reaching for a piece of fruit, and his face slowly fell in to a confused frown.

“Y’know, now that I mention it, neither can I…” He took an apple from the bowl and sat back heavily in his chair to take a large bite. The frown persisted.

The doors to the kitchen swung open and Aqua appeared. She glanced around the table quickly before smiling.

“I thought I heard your voices,” she said brightly. “Would you like anything to eat?”

“She means _anything_ ,” Ven said, closing his journal with a defeated sigh. “Aqua’s been stress-cooking all morning.”

“Stress-cooking?” Axel asked. Ven shrugged.

“It’s new.” Aqua flushed a little.

“I just had a few ingredients that were going to go off so I thought I’d use them up,” she answered. “Is there anything you want?”

“I’m all right,” Kairi answered, and when Aqua remained unconvinced she held up her half-eaten pear. Axel lifted his apple. Aqua glanced between them both and looked as though she wanted to object, though she seemed to change her mind.

“All right then,” she said. “Once you’re ready we need to head out to Disney Castle. Everyone else is already there. Luxord, will you be okay to wait here?” Luxord’s reply was a wry smile.

“I understand,” he replied, “though I’d be of more use if you would allow me to be involved in these discussions.” Aqua’s expression tightened.

“I know, and I promise we will,” she said. He waited for a moment before nodding and rising from his chair.

“In that case, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go find a book on flowers.” Aqua’s brow furrowed in confusion and Luxord smiled in response, offering no further explanation. He tucked his notebook under his arm and tipped his head towards them before slipping stiffly out of the room.

They left shortly after midday. Kairi caught Luxord watching them from the large library window as they disappeared in to the Lanes Between. The journey to Disney Castle was long and cold, and when they finally landed in the castle gardens she had to flex the feeling back in to her fingers. Naminé and Riku were waiting for them, and after giving them a cursory moment to dismount Naminé rushed to Kairi’s and threw her arms around Kairi’s neck.

“I’m so glad you’re all right,” she murmured. Kairi hugged her back tightly.

“Where’s Vanitas?” she whispered. Naminé pulled away, her face pale and her eyes wide. She forced a tenuous smile in a desperate bid to deflect Riku’s concerned frown.

“He left,” she said quietly. “He said he was going to Radiant Garden to make sure you were all right.” Kairi’s stomach twisted.

“I didn’t see him.” Naminé reached for her hand and gave it a strong squeeze.

“I’m… I’m sure he’ll be okay,” she said. “Maybe by the time he arrived you had already gone. Riku thinks the heartless must have disappeared after Luxu took you through the portal, so maybe Vanitas didn’t want to stick around.” Riku was approaching, so Kairi merely squeezed Naminé’s hand as they turned to face him.

“Naminé told us everything,” he said. His voice was heavy and his expression was tight, but she didn’t miss the half-smile that pulled at his lips. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t give up on Vanitas.”

“He isn’t working for Luxu,” she said firmly, “and I really do think we helped him. He’s hurting, Riku.”

“I know,” Riku murmured. “Naminé said he helped you come up with a plan to help Sora. We were waiting for you to arrive so you could explain it.”

“You… you were waiting for me?” He nodded.

“It’s your plan,” he said. “Besides, the last time we didn’t listen to you we kind of paid the price for it.” His laugh was weak and half-hearted, but Kairi appreciated it nonetheless. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug which he fervently returned before leading them to the library where the others were waiting.

“Axel!” Roxas exclaimed. He and Xion were at his side in an instant with Isa following a moment later. Axel waved off their attention with a fond smile.

“It’ll take more than one mangy heartless to take me down,” he boasted. Isa snorted.

“I think the heartless would like to challenge you on that,” he retorted. Axel’s bravado fell and he folded his arms with a pout.

“Nobody asked you,” he sniffed. Isa merely chuckled.

“Glad to see you’re back to your usual self.”

Mickey called them together then and they gathered in a loose circle in the centre of the room where he opened the floor to Kairi and Naminé to hear their plan. Naminé spoke first, reminding everyone of her powers over Sora’s memory and the memories of those connected to him, comparing the links in memories to the links in a chain.

“So if we strengthen the chains, we strengthen the connection to Sora,” Terra surmised. Naminé nodded.

“And allow Sora to draw on the power of his friends,” she said. “ _All_ of his friends."

“And Sora certainly has a lot!” Goofy remarked.

“How will you do it?” Xion asked.

“It’ll be easier for Naminé to go in person,” Kairi explained. “We thought that she could go with Donald and Goofy, because they could help introduce her to the people Sora met. And we thought Riku could go too, in case there’s any need for a keyblade.” To her surprise Riku frowned.

“Actually, I was going to go back to the Land of Departure to see if I could help Ven and Luxord uncover any sleeping memories,” he answered. Mickey beamed.

“Well why doesn’t Kairi go with them?” he suggested. Kairi felt her heart leap in to her throat.

“M-me?” she squeaked.

“Yup! I think you’re the perfect choice,” he answered. “The rest of us can spread ourselves out and cause lots of distractions so we can try and stop Luxu and the others from figuring out what you’re doing.”

“That’s a good idea,” Aqua agreed.

“We should pair off in teams of two,” Terra suggested.

“Well Roxas and Xion work well together,” said Axel, “and I’m probably the only one who can deal with Isa for any length of time.”

“I could say the same for you,” Isa retorted dryly. Mickey nodded.

“I guess that leaves you and me, Terra,” he said. Terra nodded. Kairi swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat.

“Wait, are… are you sure you want _me_ to go with Naminé?” Kairi asked.

“Of course!” Mickey answered. “You won’t be alone – you’ll have Donald and Goofy too.”

“Yeah!” Donald squawked encouragingly. “If we can keep Sora safe, then we can definitely help you keep Naminé safe!”

“I bet you won’t get in to half as much trouble as Sora did,” Goofy chuckled.

“Besides,” said Riku, “it’s about time you got to see some of the places Sora’s been.” Naminé’s face lit up and she squeezed Kairi’s hand with an excitable gasp.

“There are so many places I can’t wait to show you!”

“You’ll need to be fast,” Mickey reminded them. “We don’t know how much time we’ll have before Luxu tries to track you down again.” Kairi’s smile fell slightly and she rested a hand over her heart.

“Luxu said he didn’t need Sora’s heart yet,” she said. “He’s waiting for something, but he didn’t say what it was.”

“His Master…” Aqua murmured. When everyone turned to her she stood a little taller, her face fixed in a thoughtful frown. “Yesterday when I tried to ask what he had planned, he said: ‘That’s for my Master to know and for you to find out.’ Do we know who his Master is?” She turned to Kairi who shook her head.

“I only ever saw Luxu and the other Apprentices,” she said.

“Maybe his Master is hiding?” Ven suggested.

“Or waiting for something,” Terra offered. “I wonder who it is.” Axel growled and folded his arms heavily across his chest.

“I swear, if it’s _Xehanort_ -”

“I don’t think so,” Riku said with a small shake of his head. “Xehanort seemed to be a means to an end; I don’t think he’s involved in… whatever this is.”

“Then we’ll stay alert,” Mickey said firmly. “Maybe we’ll find some clues while we’re out causing our distractions.”

“Luxord and I might know something,” said Ven. “Maybe it’s all connected to this great keyblade legacy that Xemnas was trying to figure out.” Terra held his chin with a thoughtful nod.

“Could be…” he murmured.

“Master Yen Sid thinks that there’s certainly a connection somewhere,” said Riku. “It’s why he wants us to focus on trying to recover any memories that might be sleeping inside your hearts.” Ven nodded.

“If there’s a chance it will help Sora, then I’ll do whatever I can,” he said.

“Then I guess that settles it,” said Mickey. “Axel, why don’t you and Isa head down to the garage and speak to Chip and Dale about making you a ship. They’ll show you the ropes so you can get around on your own. The rest of us will stay here and come up with a plan for everyone so we don’t all end up on the same world at the same time. Donald and Goofy, can you write down all the worlds that you’ve visited with Sora?”

“Sure thing,” Goofy said with a sharp salute. Donald nodded eagerly.

“We can ask Jiminy to go back through his old journals,” Donald added.

“That’s a great idea!” Mickey cheered. “Why don’t you go and get him? I think I saw him in the garden on my way up here.”

“Sure thing! C’mon, Donald.”

“We’ll be right back!” Donald squawked

“Riku, Ven and I will head back,” Aqua said. “We can start looking for sleeping memories and see if we can find anything that might be useful.”

“Mickey, are you all right if we take the Highwind?” Riku asked.

“Of course! You should keep it nearby in case we need to call you for back up,” he answered. Riku nodded.

“Then we’ll get going,” he said. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we might be able to uncover something useful.” Mickey reached out to grip his wrist firmly and the two shared a determined nod.

“Good luck,” Mickey said solemnly. Riku nodded.

“You too.”

“Let’s go, Ven,” said Aqua. Ven nodded, though he didn’t make to follow her. Instead he hovered awkwardly, halfway between staying and going, and he glanced somewhat nervously around the room.

“While you’re all out there,” he said, his voice uncertain, “would you… could you keep an eye out for Vanitas?” Roxas grimaced. Aqua’s smile tightened and she placed a hand on Ven’s shoulder.

“He’ll be all right,” she said softly. Ven caught Roxas’ eye then, and the two seemed to share a silent exchange in which Roxas’ anger was met with Ven’s silent pleading before he finally turned away to follow Aqua out of the library. Riku brought up the rear, though when he passed Kairi he paused.

“Don’t look so afraid, Kairi,” he said softly. His lips curled in to a reassuring smile which she tried to return, but it was brittle like spun sugar and it quickly crumbled.

“It feels strange,” she said, “for me to be the one going off on an adventure.”

“Well it was about time,” he said with a light laugh. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug fiercely. “I’ll be waiting for you.” The words sent a course of electricity surging through her veins and she took a deep breath before letting him go. Isa and Axel quickly followed, and Kairi gave Axel a tight hug too.

“You’ll take care of him for me, won’t you, Isa?” she asked over Axel’s shoulder. Axel huffed and tried to pull away but she only held on to him tighter. Isa smiled.

“Of course,” he said. “Good luck, Kairi.”

“Good luck.”

Once Donald and Goofy returned with Jiminy in tow they set to work. Jiminy (who was even smaller than Kairi expected) stood atop a tower of books and read through his old journals, listing the worlds that he had documented with Sora. Several entries were missing from his first journal, but Naminé was quick to fill in the gaps. Before long they had a list of more than twenty worlds complete with the names of the people Sora had befriended. Donald was quick to point out four worlds that would need magic to blend in – Atlantica, Pride Lands, Monstropolis and the Toy Box.

“We won’t be able to go to those worlds without you, Donald,” Mickey had said solemnly. “The rest of us will just have to avoid them.”

“Don’t forget about Halloween Town!” said Goofy. “Donald used his magic there, too, but you guys could probably dress up so that folks wouldn’t notice ya.”

Once they had the full list, the first task was to decide the route that Kairi, Naminé, Donald and Goofy would take. After that, they set out routes for the other teams. They quickly determined that there were a handful of worlds that Sora, Donald and Goofy had never visited, such as the Dwarf Woodlands, Castle of Dreams and Enchanted Dominion. Terra however had been to those worlds, so it was decided that he and Mickey would start there. Isa and Axel would head first to Twilight Town before making their way to a nearby cluster of worlds including the Land of Dragons, San Fransokyo and Neverland. Roxas and Xion would start in Agrabah, a world they both seemed fairly familiar with, before heading on to Deep Jungle and the Kingdom of Corona. The last step was to fine-tune the lists to make sure that nobody crossed paths accidentally and to try and leave as much time as possible between visits.

“We need to try and draw Luxu’s attention,” Mickey began as he poured over two lists, “but we don’t want to alert anybody else. We must protect the world order at all costs.”

“We should try and keep our heads down,” Terra suggested. “Perhaps it’s best if only Naminé’s group interacts with the people of each world. The rest of us should spread out and look for unpopulated areas to try and create a diversion.” Mickey nodded.

“That’s a sound idea,” he said. He lifted his eyes from the list and turned to glance at everyone in turn. “Do you think you can do it, fellas?”

“We’ll try our best,” said Xion. The others nodded in agreement.

By the time Isa and Axel returned from their impromptu flying lesson, the routes had been outlined. Mickey wrote each list out twice – one he gave to each group and the other he set in to a locked chest.

“I’ll take the copies to Master Yen Sid, and Minnie will keep the key,” he said. “That way if anything goes wrong, at least someone will know where we were supposed to be, but we won’t risk our plans falling in to the wrong hands.”

“The quicker we can move between worlds, the better,” Terra added.

“We’ll go as quickly as we can!” said Donald.

“We’ll send a message whenever we move on, so you know how fast we’re goin’,” Goofy added. Mickey nodded firmly in approval.

“When should we get started?” Axel asked. Mickey glanced solemnly around the room before sighing.

“Well, I suppose there’s no time like the present,” he said. “Good luck, everyone. May your heart be your guiding key.” The phrase was repeated by several others before everyone began gathering up their notes and lists and making their way down to the hanger. Kairi hung back, sending the others on ahead. Roxas and Xion were talking to Axel and Isa, and after steeling herself Kairi quietly moved to join them.

“Roxas?” The conversation stopped and all eyes fell to her. Roxas’ expression tightened and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Could I talk to you for a minute?” He seemed to hesitate, and for a moment Kairi wondered if he might refuse her until Xion elbowed him and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Uh… sure. I’ll see you guys down there, I guess.” Xion nodded with a smile and led the others away. Axel hovered in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder, but Kairi smiled and waved him on. The door closed heavily behind them, and Kairi found herself alone with Roxas who folded his arms and shifted his weight on to his back foot, putting space between them. She turned to him and clasped her hands together.

“Roxas, I’m sorry,” she said. “You were right about what you said at the mansion. I have lied, a lot, and I can see why you would be worried about trusting me.” It seemed to catch him off-guard and his expression fell a little. He slowly lowered his arms to his sides and let out a slow breath.

“I just don’t understand why you would keep choosing Vanitas over us,” he said. “Vanitas is darkness. He isn’t going to change-”

“Did Luxu tell you that?” she asked. He seemed to hesitate then. “He told me that he’d spoken to you. I don’t know what he said, but I know how he works. He likes to get inside your head until you believe whatever he wants you to believe.” Roxas shook his head.

“He didn’t say anything I wasn’t already thinking,” he countered.

“I know,” she replied. “Believe me, I know. That’s what makes him so convincing.” He turned away then, running his fingers over the ornate wooden desk. Kairi bit her lip and kept silent, waiting patiently. She was soon rewarded when Roxas sighed and lowered his head.

“I’ve been wondering recently if Vanitas is really as… if he’s really what I think he is,” he said. “I know that you believe in him, and I want to trust your judgement, but then I think about all the things he’s done…” He turned and met Kairi’s gaze, and she couldn’t ignore the war raging behind his eyes. “How do you forgive all of that? It would be like… like me asking you to forgive _Maleficent_.” Kairi’s stomach twisted at the name and she tangled her fingers in the hem of her skirt.

“I won’t try and convince you,” she said at long last. “But maybe you could try talking to other people. What does Xion think?”

“She wants to believe in him too,” he murmured. “She says she understands him, kind of, but she won’t explain it. She says I have to understand it for myself.” He bowed his head, his hands clenching to fists at his sides. “I don’t want to understand him. I don’t want to waste time on _him_ when we should be trying to save Sora. _This_ is the first thing we’ve done in a long while that seems to it’s actually going to help Sora.”

Kairi chewed her lip. A horrible tension was settling between them, growing thicker by the minute.

“I can’t tell you what to feel, Roxas,” she said softly, “and I can’t make up your mind for you. I promise that I wouldn’t have fought so hard for Vanitas if I didn’t believe in him, but… I understand if you feel that you can’t trust me.” Roxas grimaced.

“Kairi, I-”

“It’s okay,” she said. He looked at her then and she offered him a small smile. He pressed his lips firmly together.

“I feel like I should believe you, because Sora’s memories tell me that I should,” he said. “But I feel like _I_ barely know you.”

“You are your own person, Roxas,” she said. “You deserve to make your own choices and trust in your own memories.” He took a moment to think about her words, and she saw his expression shift several times before he finally lifted his head.

“Once this is all over, do you think… maybe we could get to know each other?” he asked. She smiled.

“I’d like that.”

They made their way down the hanger in companionable silence, and when they separated Kairi was pleasantly surprised when Roxas gave her a small parting wave, which she eagerly returned. One by one the others boarded their ships and set sail until finally only one ship remained; slightly bigger than the others and made from an assortment of mis-matched blocks and panels.

“Here, Kairi,” Goofy said, holding his fist out to her. She held out her hands and he dropped a small, green gem in to her palms.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“It’s so we can get back to the ship,” he said. “We leave the ship outside the world so we don’t draw attention.”

“Go ahead, Kairi,” said Donald. “Give it a squeeze!” Kairi glanced nervously to Naminé who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Kairi swallowed nervously and wrapped her fingers around the gleaming gem, squeezing it tightly.

The ground disappeared underfoot and she found herself standing in the cockpit of the ship. Unlike the Highwind, this ship had been built for four. The chairs were arranged in a diamond with one chair at the front, one at the back, and two side by side in the middle. Donald and Goofy took a seat on either side and Naminé quickly settled in to the chair at the rear, leaving the chair at the front empty.

“Well, captain, where to first?” Goofy asked with a wide grin. Kairi’s stomach somersaulted as she ran her fingers over the captain’s chair. She slowly lowered herself in to it and gripped the armrests tightly. She slipped a hand inside her pocket and withdrew her list of destinations. The first world Sora had ever visited had been Traverse Town, but that world had faded as soon as it was no longer needed. In its place they had substituted an alternative starting point for their journey. She slipped the list back in to her pocket and watched as the hanger doors slowly opened.

“Radiant Garden, here we come.”


	30. A New Journey

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY | A NEW JOURNEY**

* * *

She had thought that Sora’s stories would have prepared her for travelling with Donald and Goofy.

She had been wrong.

The two could not have been more different. Goofy was laid back and relaxed, seemingly unflappable, whilst Donald seemed to spend most of his time bristling with anxious energy. If he wasn’t pestering Goofy about how to fly the ship (“That’s not how Sora used to do it,” he had huffed on more than one occasion), he was asking Kairi thinly-veiled questions about Sora and then getting immensely flustered when Goofy asked her outright.

It was with great relief then that Kairi disembarked the ship, glad to be out of the confines of the crowded cockpit. Donald and Goofy quickly took the lead towards Merlin’s house, and Naminé fell in step beside Kairi, squeezing her hand tightly.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered through a barely-smothered giggle. “We’ll get used to them.”

There were signs of repair scattered all around – a new lick of paint here, or a boarded window there. But besides a few minor patches of damage to glass or stone, the city seemed mostly unharmed, and its people even less so; they seemed to be going about their business as usual, giving little more than a sideways glance to Kairi and the others as they made their way through the streets. It all seemed strangely peaceful.

Merlin’s house was an entirely different story. Assorted building supplies had been stacked, piled, and stored in towers that teetered ominously close to collapse while workbenches had been loaded with bricks and bags of dry powder which was trickling slowly through the seams. A stack of vibrant paint tins were pinning open the front door through which Yuffie slowly emerged, staggering beneath a teetering pile of mismatched planks of wood.

“Hey there, Yuffie!” Goofy greeted warmly. “Can we help?”

“Goofy? Is that you? We didn’t know you were coming!” The planks of wood swayed this way and that until finally Yuffie’s face appeared. Exhaustion quickly turned to delight as she took in the rest of the group. “Hey, guys! What are you all doing here?”

“We’re on a top secret mission!” Donald exclaimed proudly. Yuffie laughed.

“We were hopin’ to get everyone together so we could tell you all at the same time,” Goofy added. Yuffie nodded.

“I see. Well, most of the gang’s inside. I just need to run these down to the Bailey and then I’ll be right back with you!” She disappeared behind the pile again and began making her way down the cobble steps that surrounded Merlin’s house.

“Are you sure you don’t need a hand?” Goofy offered.

“I got this!” Yuffie called, though she staggered left and right. “Don’t wait up!”

Despite the supplies piled up on the outside of the house, nothing had changed on the inside. Cid was sitting at his computer, muttering under his breath, while Leon stood leaning against the wall nearby with his arms folded and his features set in his usual pensive frown. In fact, the only change came in the form of a woman Kairi didn’t recognise; tall and slender with a curtain of black hair. She was stood in the corner with her back to the door, talking to Aerith whose concerned frown quickly melted as she caught sight of Donald and Goofy.

“Hello, everyone,” Aerith greeted warmly. The unfamiliar woman turned then, long dark hair falling over her shoulder as red eyes took in Kairi and the others.

“We weren’t expecting you,” said Leon. “Is everything all right?”

Silence followed. It took Kairi a moment to realise that everyone was looking at her, and when she finally noticed she felt her ears start to burn.

“Y-yes,” she finally squeaked. She saw Naminé fighting a smile from the corner of her eye and she swallowed over the lump in her throat. “We’re here because we think we have a way to help Sora.”

Leon stood rigid, his hands falling to his side in clenched fists as Cid span around in his chair so quickly that he almost fell right out of it. Aerith was more subdued, though Kairi didn’t miss the hope that flashed across her face.

“Well? What’s the plan?” Cid grunted, placing a toothpick between his teeth.

“We’re gonna use everyone’s memories of Sora to help give him the strength he needs to fight back,” said Goofy.

“Fight back?” Aerith repeated with an anxious frown. Donald and Goofy glanced to each other hesitantly; Donald pressed the tips of his wings together while Goofy scratched the back of his head.

“The best way we can help Sora,” Naminé began, “is by making sure that he can help himself. His friends are his power, and right now he needs us to give him the strength to fight.”

“And you think our memories can do that?” Leon asked. Naminé nodded.

“If I strengthen the connections between your hearts and Sora’s, it might just give him the strength he needs,” she said.

“So you know how to get to him now.” A confused silence followed and Leon folded his arms. “Riku mentioned that you knew where Sora was, but you couldn’t reach him.”

“That’s… one way of putting it,” Kairi mumbled. The scars on her chest itched and she clenched her hands in to fists to keep from scratching at them.

“We’ll do whatever we can to help,” Aerith said. “Just tell us what to do.”

Naminé took the lead then, with Donald and Goofy at her side. She began by briefly explaining her power over Sora’s memories before talking them through the process. She would need to create a connection between her heart and theirs, one at a time, and through that connection she would seek out all the memories of Sora to reinforce the links in the chain. Kairi fell back a little, giving Naminé the space she needed to rearrange the room and create a comfortable space near the fire where she could spend a few minutes with each person. There wasn’t much else she could do, and as Aerith settled in to the chair by the fire with Naminé at her side. With nothing that she could really do to help, Kairi had lingered by the doorway and she found herself shifting restlessly as she watched Naminé reach out and take Aerith’s hands.

“Don’t worry.”

The soft voice made Kairi jump, and when she turned she found the dark-haired woman towering over her. Her crimson eyes were soft and sympathetic, and her lips were pulled in to a tight smile.

“Light is easy to find,” she continued. “I know you’ll reach Sora, even in the darkest of places. Follow the light.” Her words were reassuring, if a little… unnerving. Kairi swallowed thickly and forced a smile.

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Kairi.” The woman seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally answering.

“Tifa.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Did you know Sora?”

“I met him,” Tifa answered, “once or twice. Not enough to be of any help.”

“Every memory could help make Sora stronger-”

“I’m back!” Yuffie barrelled through the open doorway and leant heavily against the frame, breathing hard. Her cheeks were flushed with colour, and she wiped the sweat from her forehead on the back of her arm as she glanced around the room. “Did I miss it?”

“No, you’re just in time,” said Tifa. Then, turning to the room, she added: “I gotta go.”

“You’re not staying?” Yuffie asked, her expression crestfallen.

“Don’t go away for so long this time,” Leon said firmly from the corner near Cid’s computer. Tifa smiled.

“Try not to miss me so much.” She turned to leave then, only to pause in the doorway. Finally she turned back to Kairi and tilted her head with a warm smile. “It was nice meeting you, Kairi.”

“You too,” she answered, wishing she could make Tifa stay. Every memory would help, and yet none of the others seemed overly concerned about trying to change her mind, even Donald and Goofy. Perhaps they really had done nothing more than cross paths once or twice. Her name certainly hadn’t been mentioned when they were going through the list of connections, but what if Tifa had just been forgotten? The list had been so very long – much longer than Kairi could have imagined – and it was more than likely that they might have forgotten someone. Kairi wondered how many other people might have been missed or forgotten. They had so many worlds to go to, and so many people to find on each world, and somehow they had to do it all before Luxu and the others found out what they were doing-

“Are you okay, Kairi?” She jumped at the sound of Goofy’s voice and quickly turned to face him. His brow was furrowed in concern and his ears were twitching anxiously. She tried to smile but failed miserably, and instead let out an awkward sort of half-laugh that only made his frown deepen.

“I guess I’m just realising how _huge_ this all is,” she sighed. “There are so many people Sora has never even mentioned…” Goofy let out a deep chuckle.

“Well, that’s Sora for ya!” he said affectionately. “He has a way of makin’ friends outta just about anyone. But don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll all love to be friends with you too!” It hadn’t been what she’d been worrying about, but the thought was comforting nonetheless and she thanked him.

After that, there wasn’t much else to do but wait. Naminé and Aerith remained motionless by the fire aside from the occasional smile and grimace, and after everyone else had exhausted a short list of polite conversation topics everyone seemed to lapse in to an awkward sort of silence until a flash of light and smoke startled Kairi so much that she leapt to her feet and summoned her keyblade. Donald let out an indignant squawk and brandished his mage’s staff wildly as Merlin emerged from the smoke.

“Ah! You made it. Lea said you would be popping by.” He tugged at his sleeves, sprinkling sparkles across the stone floor.

“Were you in Twilight Town, Merlin?” Goofy asked. Merlin nodded.

“That I was, dear fellow. It’s the only place I can get decent tea, and I dare say we’ll be needing a lot of it. Would you care for a cup?” He glanced at each of them in turn, his eyes settling on Kairi who smiled and shook her head.

“We won’t be staying long,” she said. “We’ll have to be leaving soon-”

“I’m afraid you won’t be leaving as soon as you’d like,” he said sombrely, making his way over to the stove. He tapped it three times with his wand and the crockery sprang to life – the kettle set itself atop the flaming hob while the teacups formed a neat procession to the sink where they filled themselves with water which they neatly dumped inside the kettle. “This process is going to take longer than you expect, I’m afraid. If you’re lucky you’ll be able to leave in the morning, that’s if poor Naminé doesn’t exhaust herself. You three will need to take very good care of her.” Donald and Goofy snapped to attention with a stiff nod.

“Of course!” they said together. Kairi swallowed and nodded too, clenching her fingers in to fists.

“I’ll do my best,” she said. To her surprise, Merlin let out a disappointed _tut_.

“I’m afraid that will not do,” he said. His sharp eyes gleamed as he fixed her with a fierce look. “You can’t doubt yourself now Kairi, not after everything you’ve been through and before everything you’re about to face. If you don’t think you can do this, then you won’t.”

His words sent an icy jolt of fear racing through her veins. Her voice deserted her, and for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity she could do nothing more than stand and stare gormlessly, painfully aware of the awkward shuffling around her.

She was grateful when Naminé seemed to emerge from her trance then with a deep sigh. Aerith followed suit a moment later, taking in a deep breath and blinking several times.

“How do you feel?” Leon asked. Aerith smiled softly up at him.

“I feel fine,” she answered. “It’s strange, the feeling of someone sorting through your memories, but it was nice to revisit some of them and remember Sora.”

“How you doin’ over there, Naminé?” Cid called, leaning so far back in his chair Kairi thought it would tip over. It took a moment for Naminé to answer, and when she finally did her voice was lighter and breathier than usual.

“I’m okay,” she said softly. Merlin appeared at her side then and offered her a cup of tea, which she sipped at gratefully. The glassiness faded from her eyes almost instantly, and they quickly settled on Kairi. “I think this might take a little longer than we thought. We might be here for a while.” Kairi’s smile felt strained as she nodded.

“As long as it takes,” she said, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded. Merlin paused behind Naminé’s chair and fixed Kairi with a firm look as Naminé smiled softly.

“You probably have time to visit your grandmother, if you wanted to,” Naminé suggested. Kairi sat up a little taller at the idea, but she was almost immediately shot down by Aerith.

“I’m afraid she’ll be sleeping by now,” she said gently. “She’s still recovering. But maybe you could see her in the morning.” Kairi glanced towards the doorway, still open just enough to make out the dim dusk light that had washed over the streets. Donald and Goofy shared another anxious glance and Kairi swiftly squashed the disappointment pooling in her belly.

“We’ll have to go as soon as Naminé is finished,” Kairi answered. Naminé’s smile fell. Merlin offered a sympathetic smile followed by a stiff nod of approval.

“Maybe you could write her a letter,” Aerith suggested. “I could deliver it to her in the morning.” A letter… It was certainly better than nothing, and writing had always felt so cathartic. Kairi nodded and Merlin disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear a moment later at her side.

“Here, dear,” he said. “I kept them safe, as promised.” In his hands he held a familiar notepad and pen, and the sight of them made Kairi hot and cold all at once. She reached out to take them, slowly running her fingers over the cover.

“Thank you, Merlin.” It was hard to speak past the lump in her throat. Merlin smiled and nodded before turning to Donald and Goofy.

“As for you two, I don’t see why you can’t come out and help me later this evening,” he said.

“Uh… Help you with what, Merlin?” Goofy asked.

“Why repairing the city, of course,” he said. Donald scowled and folded his arms.

“Why are you doing it at night?” he asked, tapping his foot. Yuffie giggled.

“Merlin’s been using his magic to help speed up some of the big repairs so they don’t take as long,” she answered. “It’s easier for us to do it at night so that civilians don’t ask too many questions.”

“Or start demanding magical favours,” Leon added in a low mutter. Yuffie nodded her head in his direction.

“So what do you need us for?” Donald demanded. Goofie chuckled.

“Aw c’mon, Donald,” he said, nudging Donald’s shoulder lightly. “It’s not like there’s much else we can do around here until Naminé’s finished.” Donald’s scowl deepened and he took to muttering under his breath, but he kept his objections to himself.

Aerith cooked up a quick dinner for everyone; with so many extra unexpected mouths to feed it quickly became a strange assortment of odds and ends that were spread across the table. After they were done Kairi helped Aerith wash and dry the dishes while Merlin herded the others outside, instructing them which supplies they would need to carry and where they would need to take them. Yuffie hung back to sit by the fire with Naminé who, after another cup of tea and a hearty dinner, was more than ready to carry on. After the dishes had been dried and put away Aerith bid Kairi a whispered goodnight before she slipped out of Merlin’s house, and Kairi settled in to a large armchair by the table with her notebook and her pen.

Her letters were all there. She flicked through the pages, skimming over the occasional paragraph here and there. It felt like stepping back in time. If she closed her eyes she could remember the glade where she used to write so vividly it was like she was there. She remembered the boulders overlooking the endless forest below; the sounds of the birds in the trees and the rustling of the leaves.

_“A letter?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“To Sora?”_

_“Mmm, technically yes. But I won’t send it. It’s more for me.”_

How far they had come since then. She set down her pen and reached for her phone. How she wished she’d had one back then. Maybe if she’d spoken to Sora she might have been able to tell him how scared she was. Maybe it would have all been different. She chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from spiralling and instead opened up a new message to Axel.

_Hey! How’s everything going? Merlin said he bumped in to you guys. Say hi to everyone for me!_

She hesitated over the message, wondering if perhaps she should say something more. But what else could she say? After all, it had been less than a day since they’d last seen each other. Was it okay to send such a short message? She’d never really started a conversation before; all of her messages had been replies. She pursed her lips and pondered quickly flicking through her other messages to see how other conversations had been started before shaking her head firmly. She was being ridiculous. It was just a short message and it was to _Axel_. It would be fine. It would be. It took a few more moments of convincing herself before she could finally hit the _send_ button, only to realise that she didn’t know what time it was in Twilight Town.

Oh well. It was too late now.

She picked up her pen again, glancing back to her notebook. On the page was the first letter she had written from inside Merlin’s time chamber. It had taken a couple of weeks (for her, at least) to think of asking for a pen and paper. Merlin had been all too happy to oblige, and a quick trip for him to pick the items up had lasted several days for Kairi and Axel. That had been the first time they’d spoken to each other beyond the occasional polite small talk, and by the time Merlin returned they had been almost-friends.

_I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye. Did Master Yen Sid tell you? I’m training to become a keyblade wielder like you. That’s right, no more waiting for you to come back from your adventures. I want to get out there and do my part to help._

Had she helped? She’d helped Xehanort achieve his goal of summoning Kingdom Hearts. She rolled her eyes and ran an exhausted hand over her face, reminding herself that she’d also saved Sora, which easily outweighed any unwilling part she had played in Xehanort’s plans (as Sora had told her several times).

Her phone chirped and she lunged forwards to smother the sound, glancing nervously to Naminé. She didn’t know what she could hear while she continued to work through Yuffie’s memories, but Kairi didn’t want to be the reason that anything went wrong. She quickly silenced the phone so it wouldn’t happen again before checking the message.

_Hey yourself! We’re good. Hayner, Pence and Olette found out we were in town and they won’t leave us alone. Isa’s pretending to be annoyed about it. He says hi. Don’t forget to take lots of pictures. I wanna see all the places you go._

She smiled and sat back in the chair to compose her reply.

 _We’re going to the same places. You’ll see them for yourself. Also_ (she paused here, her thumbs hovering over the keys) _hi Isa. I hope Axel isn’t driving you too crazy._

She sent the message and turned back to the notebook, twirling the pen in her fingers as she flicked through the other letters. She had written once every few days, when breaks in her training schedule hadn’t left her too exhausted. Most of the letters were filled almost entirely with anecdotes about training with Axel, or about some of the more _unusual_ lessons that Merlin had put them through. Kairi paused over those, remembering them vividly and comparing them to the lessons that Aqua and Terra had given them. There was so much she had learned in the Land of Departure that had never been touched on by Merlin. She knew time had been of the essence, but Merlin had said that time didn’t matter to them. She shook her head and turned the page as phone buzzed again.

_I’m hurt that you think that I would hasjdg bkjs_

Then:

_Hello, Kairi, this is Isa. Thank you for your concern. Lea is being his usual, persistent self. I hope that you and the others are well._

Kairi stifled a giggle at the message.

_As long as you’re keeping him in line. He’s a handful!_

The response was immediate.

_Mean._

She set her phone aside and turned back to her notebook; if she was going to write a letter to her grandma, she supposed she’d better start it sooner rather than later. It had been so long since she’d written anything that her fingers fumbled around the pen and her writing was loose and sloppy. Letters ran together in a jumbled mess, and before she’d reached the end of the page she found her wrist aching. She set her pen aside and massaged it, leaning back in her chair with a frown. She used to love writing. She had piles of diaries and journals in her room, stacks of notebooks, and an assortment of pens that filled an entire drawer of her desk. She used to take great pride in her written work, but now… Now her handwriting was a barely legible scrawl.

She tore the page from the notebook and set it aside. It would take time, she knew, to retrain the muscles in her wrists – but it made it no less frustrating as she watched her fingers shiver and shake over the tiny loops and curves of her letters. Slowing down didn’t seem to help; the little improvement she saw in her writing came with a mounting frustration as it took her twice as long to write half as much.

Movement by the fire made her look up from her letter. The dying embers were casting an ethereal orange glow over Naminé and Yuffie as they opened their eyes. Yuffie stood and stretched, working the kinks from her neck before she glanced around the room.

“Whoa, it’s later than I thought!” she said. She turned back to Naminé with a frown. “Are you sure you wanna carry on? You’re not too tired?”

“I’m fine,” Naminé answered with a smile. Yuffie fixed her with a scrutinising stare, inspecting her from head to toe before finally shrugging.

“All right,” she said. “Who do you want me to get next?”

“Whoever you find.”

“Got it,” she said. She caught sight of Kairi then and jumped, resting her hand over her heart. “Oh, Kairi! I didn’t know you were still here! Are you all right?” Kairi nodded.

“Just here to make sure Naminé’s okay,” she answered.

“Well if there’s anything I can get you, let me know, okay? I’m gonna head out and see if I can find Leon.” She bid them both a cheerful goodbye before slipping out in to the night. Kairi stood from her chair then and moved towards the stove where Merlin had left a steel kettle filled with water and a small jar of teabags.

“How are you feeling?” Kairi asked as she set the kettle back on the stove top. Naminé stood and rolled her shoulders as she shuffled over to Kairi’s side.

“It’s a little draining, I guess,” she said. “Their memories of Sora are scattered because of how often they’ve crossed paths. It takes a lot of focus to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

“You don’t have to get them all,” Kairi reminded her. Naminé nodded with a bashful smile.

“I know,” she murmured, “but it seems a shame not to try.” Kairi reached out to squeeze her hand.

“Just don’t burn yourself out with trying,” she said. Naminé smiled and said nothing, opting instead to rest her head on Kairi’s shoulder while they waited for the kettle to boil.

Leon would arrive as they were finishing their tea, and as he and Naminé settled in by the fire Kairi set herself back at the table, glancing back over her half-written letters. She turned to a new blank page and set herself the task of writing a short note to her grandmother instead of a longer letter. In it, she assured her that she was fine and promised that although she wouldn’t be around much for a while, she would try and visit whenever she had the chance. Realising she didn’t have an envelope, she folded the paper in half and half again before reaching for the candle in the middle of the table. She poured a dribble of hot wax on to the overlap and weight the paper down with her empty teacup. Then she took the locket from around her neck and pressed the heavy pendant in to the wax.

Her handwriting was still far from perfect, but the letter was better than nothing. And despite the frustration at her wonky letters and shaky penmanship, it had been incredibly cathartic to just sit and write. Hadn’t that been the whole purpose of asking for the notebook so long ago? An idea came to mind then, and she rolled out her wrist as she leaned forward to prod the wax. Cold. She peeled her necklace out and dusted the extra wax from the crevices before setting the letter aside for Aerith to collect in the morning. Then she pulled the notebook closer, turning to the next blank page.

_Dear Sora…_

* * *

They should have been heading to Agrabah first, but Roxas had plans of his own.

He had been grateful when Xion hadn’t objected. In fact, once he had told her where he wanted to go and why, she seemed fully in support of it. Her only objection was to the fact that he didn’t plan on telling anyone else.

“It’ll only take a couple of hours,” he answered. “They won’t even know we took a detour.” Xion had looked as though she wanted to disagree, but Roxas’ phone had chimed. He quickly read the message and nodded to Xion who changed the ship’s course. When they arrived at the Land of Departure she put the ship in to orbit and turned in her chair to offer him a small smile as he disembarked.

Ven was waiting for him, sitting patiently on the stairs that led up to the castle. In his hands he held a small basket of pastries and assorted cloth bundles, and as Roxas closed the distance between them Ven stood and thrust the basket in to his hands.

“I don’t know where Aqua thinks she’s going to keep all this food,” he said with a fond sigh. Roxas took the basket with a shrug.

“At least she’s not stress-cleaning this time,” he offered, remembering all too well the late-night messages from Ven when he had been kept awake by banging and clattering at all hours of the night. Ven huffed a dry laugh.

“I just wish she’d stop stressing at all,” he said, his expression defeated. It lasted for a split second before it was replaced by his usual boisterous smile. “C’mon, this way.”

They skirted the castle and climbed the side of the tallest hill until they were at the summit. There Ven settled on the edge of the bluff with his legs hanging over the edge. Roxas sat down beside him and placed the basket between them. The pastries looked delicious, but with his stomach tied in knots it was impossible to think about food without feeling nauseous.

“So I know you didn’t come all this way just to get surprise pastries,” Ven said, his tone unusually serious. “What’s on your mind?”

Roxas wondered where to begin. There was so much he wanted to get off his chest if he could only find the words. He chewed the inside of his cheek for several seconds, trying to find a good place to start.

“Be honest, Ven. Are you really okay with Vanitas being back?”

The question didn’t seem to throw him the slightest; in fact Ven seemed to almost smile, and he leant back heavily on his hands and let his head roll back until he was staring up at the clouds.

“I was wondering when you would ask me about him.”

“You were?” Ven nodded.

“Almost everyone has at this point,” he said. Roxas hesitated slightly, bouncing his next question around his mind before finally voicing it aloud.

“Even Kairi?” Ven nodded.

“She came to see me the morning after we got back from the Graveyard,” he said, though he quickly frowned. “At first I thought she was asking because of the unversed that saved her, but the next day when she told me that Vanitas was inside her heart it all became a bit clearer.” Roxas dug his fingers in to his palm.

“So she lied to you too?” Ven looked at him strangely.

“I wouldn’t say she _lied_ ,” he said.

“She didn’t tell the truth.”

“She didn’t tell the _whole_ truth,” Ven countered. “That’s different.”

“It’s semantics,” Roxas grumbled. Ven nodded.

“True, but I understand why she did it. At least, I think I do.” Roxas furrowed his brow and Ven smiled a little. “If I’d known that Vanitas was there and he might have been listening in, I probably wouldn’t have answered her questions properly. I would have been too busy worrying about what Vanitas was thinking.”

“What did you tell her?”

“What I wanted her to hear,” he answered. “What I want everyone to hear. It’s not Vanitas’ fault that he is the way he is. He didn’t ask for this any more than I did.”

“None of us asked for this,” Roxas said. He sat forwards, leaning heavily on his knees as he stared out over the abyss below them. “I didn’t ask to be a member of the Organisation, and neither did Xion. You don’t see us siding with the darkness.” Ven leant forwards then too.

“But, Roxas, you had something Vanitas didn’t. You had Sora’s memories.” Roxas frowned and glanced at Ven from the corner of his eye.

“So? Vanitas had yours.” Ven’s smile fell and he shook his head.

“I don’t think he did,” he said softly. “I don’t really remember anything from before Xehanort left me here. I’ve always assumed that Vanitas was the same.” Roxas shrugged, turning away again.

“Well, so what?” he asked. “I had my own memories too. I didn’t need Sora’s memories to show me the light from the darkness.”

“Didn’t you?” Ven challenged gently. “Whether you realise it or not, being connected to Sora’s heart and having his memories helped you. You knew what hope and love and friendship were supposed to feel like, even if you couldn’t really feel them yourself yet. Plus, you had Lea – Axel – and Xion. The bonds you formed with them gave you the strength you needed to turn away from the darkness. Vanitas was never given that chance.”

“ _Sora_ gave him that chance-”

“It was too late. By the time he and Sora were finally able to talk, his strength was fading. If he had chosen to join us, Xehanort would have had him eliminated in a heartbeat.” He paused then, and after a moment he let out a heavy sigh. “After we were separated, I don’t know if Vanitas was ever with anyone besides Xehanort. I can’t even imagine the lies that Xehanort must have told him.”

“I can,” Roxas growled. “Xemnas lied to me too, remember?”

“About having a heart,” Ven countered. “He lied about what you were doing and why. But Xehanort… I think he lied to Vanitas about the _light_.” Roxas frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know that Vanitas and I are two sides of the same coin, right? I’m light, and he’s darkness.” Roxas nodded. “After we were separated, both of our hearts were incomplete. Sora helped make up the difference for me, filling in some of the gaps until my heart was finally strong enough to stand on its own again. My heart recompleted itself. It became whole, just like yours did.” Roxas shifted his weight.

“So?”

“ _So_ it’s a whole heart now. It has light _and_ dark inside it. Not as much darkness as most people, I guess, but it’s still there. Mine isn’t a heart of pure light, which means I don’t think Vanitas’ is a heart of pure darkness anymore either.” Roxas glanced over his shoulder, catching the thoughtful smile on Ven’s face.

“You think Vanitas has _light_ in his heart?” he asked. Ven laughed.

“You look exactly like Aqua did when I told her,” he said, “but yeah, I do. I think Xehanort did everything within his power to try and stop it from happening, and when he realised he couldn’t stop the inevitable he tried to make Vanitas believe it anyway – like how Xemnas made you all believe that you didn’t have hearts at all.”

“Exactly!” Roxas exclaimed, and he twisted towards Ven. “ _I_ was created from nothing, _I_ was never supposed to exist, _I_ was lied to and forced to work for the darkness, and here I am – fighting for the _light_.” Ven’s expression became troubled for several long moments before it finally lit up. His epiphany quickly turned to sympathy and his looked at Roxas with a heartbroken expression.

“Is that why you hate Vanitas?” Ven asked. “Because you think he’s what you could have become?”

The words struck Roxas to his core. Out loud, spoken by someone else… His innermost thoughts had been brought to life by Ven’s words and he turned away sharply. He grit his teeth to fight the burning in this throat.

“I am _nothing_ like him,” he grunted. Ven sat forwards and carefully wrapped his fingers around Roxas’ shoulder.

“No,” he said, “you’re not. You and Vanitas… you’re as different as me and Sora. We’re connected, but we’re not the same.”

“I don’t want to be connected to _him_ ,” Roxas spat. Another tear fell and he scrubbed it on the back of his sleeve, hard enough that his cheek tingled. “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“I know,” Ven murmured. He squeezed Roxas’ shoulder lightly. “Believe me, Roxas, I _know-_ ”

“Then how are you okay with this?” Roxas demanded. “How can you be on his side after everything he’s done? He chose the darkness, Ven. I was there!”

“So was I,” said Ven. His expression was tight and unusually sombre, without even a hint of a smile, and he fixed Roxas with a look so _serious_ that Roxas felt his stomach tighten. “I’m on his side because I feel sorry for him.”

“And I’m trying to understand why,” Roxas pleaded. Ven’s expression softened a little then and he turned his gaze away towards the horizon.

“I never really told you how Master Eraqus… lost his heart, did I?”

The change in topic caught Roxas off-guard, and for several seconds all he could was stammer uncertainly. Ven closed his eyes, his expression pained.

“Terra defeated him.”

“Did Xehanort make him do that?” Roxas asked.

“Yes… and no. He did it because… because Master Eraqus was trying to destroy me.”

The words hung heavily between them. Roxas felt the knot in his stomach tighten and he swallowed thickly.

“But… I don’t understand…” he said at last.

“My master believed in the light above all else,” Ven continued. “He taught us that it was never acceptable to use the darkness under any circumstances, and to always use the powers of light for _good_. And then… then he tried to use those powers to destroy me.” He opened his eyes – they were bloodshot and glassy, and Roxas watched as a glistening tear rolled down his cheek as Ven continued to stare out over the horizon. “That was the day I learned that light isn’t always good. It took me a while to realise it, but once I understood that then I could see that if light isn’t always _good_ , then darkness isn’t always _bad_ either

The silence that followed seemed to stretch for an eternity. Roxas turned away, staring out towards the sunset. He had never been naïve enough to believe that light could never be used for evil, but he supposed he’d never spared too much thought for the other side of that particular coin. After all, hadn’t Riku used darkness to help Sora?

“Vanitas said… ‘ _What I am is darkness_ ’,” Roxas murmured. “I don’t think I understood what he meant when he said that.” Ven squeezed his shoulder again.

“I don’t think Sora did either,” said Ven, “but Vanitas had made up his mind. If you ask me, I think that might have been the first time that Vanitas had been able to control his own destiny, and he chose to step aside. By having Sora defeat him, he would finally be free.”

“He could end it on his own terms,” Roxas mumbled. The pieces finally fell in to place, and at last Roxas could see why Xion understood. Hadn’t she done the same thing? She’d faced a similar choice, once upon a time; to give herself over to Naminé and Riku to save Sora, or to keep Sora’s memories and add Roxas’ power to her own but forever be a pawn of the Organisation. In the end, she had baited Roxas in to fighting her so that he might defeat her.

_It was my choice… to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way._

Roxas let his head fall forwards with a heavy sigh. Ven patted his back lightly.

“I’ve been an idiot,” Roxas grumbled. Ven chuckled.

“No, not an idiot,” he said. “You were just trying to do what you thought was best. And in your defence, Vanitas didn’t exactly help himself all that much.”

“And Luxu… Luxu knew I had doubts.” Roxas lifted his head and he caught Ven’s surprised expression in the corner of his eye.

“He came to see you?” Roxas nodded.

“I didn’t really wanna talk to him but he had me cornered. After what happened to us all at the Graveyard... I didn’t want to listen, but I knew he would wipe the floor with me if it came to a fight so I just let him talk. I didn’t want to listen but everything he said… it just made so much _sense_.”

“What did he say?” Ven asked. Roxas shook his head and shrugged.

“Just… stuff about Vanitas, how we were so similar.” Roxas scoffed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I guess he got inside my head more than I thought.”

“Well I can tell you first-hand that you are _nothing_ like Vanitas. Your stories might have similar beginnings, but they’re not the same.” Roxas nodded slowly.

“I can’t imagine where I would be if I hadn’t had Axel or Xion,” he murmured. Ven nudged his shoulder lightly.

“I’m sure you still would’ve made that leap,” he said. “You still had Sora’s memories, after all.” Roxas nodded, and he felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Right,” he sighed. Ven scooted himself closer and threw and arm around Roxas’ shoulders.

“You couldn’t have become like Vanitas even if you’d tried.” The thought was a welcome one, though it was oddly sobering.

“I’ve been a real jerk,” he mumbled.

“If anyone knows anything about being a jerk, it’s Vanitas,” Ven joked. “And if he tries to give you any grief about it, you call me and I’ll remind him of all the extra jerk-y things he did to me, Aqua and Terra.” Roxas glanced at Ven.

“You think he’s coming back?” he asked. Ven’s smile faltered a little, becoming tight and pinched as he dropped his arm from around Roxas’ shoulders.

“I want to believe that he will,” Ven answered. “I want him to, but it’s his choice. We can’t force him, even if Kairi tried. I still wish she hadn’t…” Roxas frowned.

“Don’t you want Vanitas to fight for Sora?” he asked. Ven nodded, though his expression was troubled.

“Of course I do,” he answered, “but I wish Kairi hadn’t tried to blackmail him into it. If he fights for Sora, it’ll be because he wants to not because of any kind of deal, even if he won’t admit it.” He paused and shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Who knows? Maybe he’ll use Kairi’s deal to pretend like he’s not doing it for Sora’s sake.”

“Do you think he’ll do it?” Roxas asked. “Do you think Vanitas will fight for Sora?” Ven smiled softly.

“I want to believe that he will.”


	31. Junior Heroes

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE | JUNIOR HEROES**

* * *

Thebes was beautiful.

The square was lined with elaborate buildings made from towering ornately-carved columns of polished marble and stone, decorated with flashes of gold or elaborate swathes of fabric. The city was bustling with activity; mismatched market stalls were nestled in to every nook and cranny selling fruits and trinkets and figurines, and the air was filled with the scent of spices and oils and an excitable buzz of conversation.

“It’s so busy!” Naminé breathed, her eyes wide with awe. Donald nodded, turning his gaze from one building to the next.

“I’m glad they’ve got all the repairs done,” he said with a satisfied nod.

“Repairs?” Kairi asked.

“Last time we were here, Hades was attacking the city,” Goofy explained. His face split in to a grin and he nudged Donald with his elbow. “Hey, looks like they _did_ have insurance after all.” He and Donald shared a chuckle; Kairi was glad to see that Naminé looked just as confused as she felt.

“Well, well, well. Look was Ailuros dragged in.” The sultry voice made Kairi jump and she span on her heel to find the speaker leaning against a wall behind them.

“Meg!” Donald exclaimed. She smiled and pushed away from the wall, closing the distance between them as her thin lips curled in to a playful smirk. Kairi found herself entranced by the woman and the way she moved with a certain heavy grace; Kairi found herself watching the hypnotic sway of Meg’s hips and she felt something uncomfortable burning in her chest.

“Here I thought it had been so long you might have forgotten me,” she teased.

“Aw, we’d never forget you!” said Goofy with a bright grin. Meg’s smile fell a little and she shifted her weight, wrapping her slender fingers around her hip.

“Where’s Sora?” she asked. Donald and Goofy shared an uncertain look that didn’t go unnoticed by Meg. The smile fell away completely then and she glanced quickly from one to the other. “Is he all right?”

“He needs your help,” Goofy said at last. Donald nodded.

“You and Hercules,” he added. Meg’s expression grew serious.

“He’s at the Coliseum with Phil. I’ll take you to him.” She glanced at Kairi and Naminé then, and a wave of uncertainty rolled across her face. Goofy smiled and gestured towards them.

“This is Kairi and Naminé. They’re friends of Sora’s.”

“So I guess I’m bringing you two along with us then,” Meg said. There was something in her voice that Kairi couldn’t make out, and it was adding fuel to the unsettling fire burning in her belly.

“That’s right!” said Donald. Meg glanced between them one last time before finally nodding.

“Well, all right,” she said, though when she turned to walk away she seemed to think twice. She quickly turned back to Kairi and Naminé. “Don’t let Phil get under your skin. He’s a grumpy old goat, but he’s harmless. Mostly.” That didn’t help Kairi’s nerves, but she forced a smile and nodded nonetheless. Meg watched her closely for an uncomfortable moment before she finally turned away. Donald and Goofy were quick to follow, keeping up a light conversation, but Kairi found her feet rooted to the floor.

“You okay?” Naminé asked. She slid her hand in to Kairi’s and squeezed gently, pulling Kairi from her thoughts. She nodded, her eyes trained on Meg. Her deep chocolate hair gleamed in the sun as it swayed back and forth, and her olive skin gleamed like the models in Kairi’s favourite magazines used to. She swallowed thickly. Naminé laughed and nudged her with her shoulder. “I know _that_ look.” Kairi’s ears flushed and she found the strength to peel her feet from the floor. Naminé fell in step beside her.

“There was no look.” Naminé only laughed again.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Kairi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and Naminé smiled in return – part understanding and part mischief. Kairi tried not to pout.

“Are all of Sora’s friends this pretty?” she asked quietly. Naminé pursed her lips thoughtfully.

“Some of them are, and some of them aren’t,” she answered diplomatically. Before Kairi could complain, Naminé had linked their arms together and dragged her closer, “but none of them hold Sora’s heart the way you do. Believe me, I know. I’ve seen it.” The thought was oddly comforting. The shard of Sora’s heart sent a warm wash of love running through her limbs and she smiled, feeling the embarrassed flush draining from her cheeks.

Meg led them out of the city along a well-worn cobble path. They passed through a looming stone gorge that towered high above them on both sides before emerging on a small hillock overlooking a great stone building perched atop a hill that gleamed like gold in the sunlight. A bird swooped high overhead, casting its shadow over them, and Meg lifted her fingers to her lips to emit a shrill whistle. The bird looped back on itself to dive towards them, growing bigger and bigger until Kairi realised that it wasn’t a bird but a horse – a flying horse with silver-white wings and a startling blue mane. He landed beside them with a loud whinny, nuzzling at Meg’s hand until she reluctantly agreed to scratch him behind the ear.

“Pegasus!” Donald squawked. The horse stood to attention and unfurled his wings, fanning them behind his head and strutting like a peacock. Kairi almost thought he was smirking. Meg rolled her eyes and poked his flank.

“You think you could tell wonder-boy that we’re on our way?” she asked. The horse tossed his mane with a gleeful whinny before taking to the skies and darting back towards the hill.

“So that’s the coliseum?” Naminé asked, shielding her eyes against the sun to peer at the gleaming building. Meg nodded. “It’s so pretty.”

“Phil’s been sprucing the place up ready for the games,” she said. “It’s taken a few years to repair it after the hydra tried to tear it down. I’m sure Hercules would wouldn’t mind a few rounds in the ring if you’re up for it.”

“Y’know, that might not be a bad idea!” Goofy exclaimed. He glanced over his shoulder with a smile. “We’ve not fought together much, so it’ll be a great place for us to learn how you fight, Kairi.” Meg glanced back at Kairi with a surprised expression.

“You fight?” she asked. Kairi nodded.

“Very well!” Naminé said firmly, squeezing Kairi’s elbow with hers. Meg offered her a gentle smile.

“I hope I get to see you in action.”

The hill was short but steep, and the climb to the coliseum left Kairi’s lungs burning. Still she was a sight better than Naminé who had gone red in the face and was clenching her teeth so hard that Kairi saw a vein pulsing in her neck by the time they reached the grand stone doors. Meg suggested they take a break to allow Naminé to recover, but no sooner had she sat heavily in the grass then the doors swung open.

The man who emerged was tall and broad in a way that Kairi had never seen before. Golden skin was wrapped taught around thick, muscled arms, and a leather breastplate had been fitted so tightly around his chest that it was practically a second skin. Gleaming auburn hair had been tied back with a strip of leather, though a wayward lock had fallen across his bright blue eyes. He swept it back with a charming smile as he glanced to each member of the group.

“Meg! Donald and Goofy!” he greeted warmly. “What are you all doing here? Where’s Sora?” The concern in his voice made Kairi’s heart swell.

“Apparently the kid’s got himself in some kind of trouble,” Meg answered. The man’s smile fell to a look of concern and Kairi felt her heart skip a beat. Naminé cleared her throat and Kairi tore her eyes away to find Naminé watching her with a barely-smothered smirk.

“You’re staring,” she whispered. Kairi felt her cheeks burning and she swallowed thickly. There was no point trying to deny it. Naminé chuckled a little and reached out to Kairi who quickly pulled her to her feet, taking advantage of an excuse to turn away from the man in the doorway before anyone else noticed her flushed face.

“All right, all right, let’s break it up.” The new voice was rough, like gravel, and the words carried a thick twang which gave them an unusual lilt. The figure that emerged was not at all what Kairi had been expecting; he was short and squat, with a pot belly and a beard that circled the outside of his jaw, but Kairi found herself torn between staring at the curled horns that sprouted from his balding head, and his goat-like legs complete with wild russet-coloured fur. His beady eyes caught Kairi’s and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You like what you see, sweetcheeks?”

Kairi recoiled and she felt Naminé shudder behind her. Meg rolled her eyes and reached down to swat the back of the man’s head with a frown.

“Knock it off, Phil,” she scolded. Phil scowled and folded his arms while the other man laughed and quickly stepped forwards.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” he said, holding out his hand towards Kairi. “My name is Hercules.” Kairi accepted the handshake and tried not to focus on how perfectly he held her hand.

“I’m Kairi, and this is Naminé. We’re friends of Sora’s.” Phil snorted.

“Oh I see,” he grunted, “we got ourselves a couple of fangirls. Where is he, anyway? It’s been too long.”

“That’s why we’re here,” said Donald. He quickly explained the situation, glossing over the where’s and why’s before introducing Naminé and explaining what she would need to do to each of them in order for them to help Sora. Phil stared at her, studying her from head to toe until Kairi shifted her weight to place herself between them.

“Magic, huh?” he grunted. “So you’re one of Hecate’s minions? What’s she up to these days, anyway?”

“Hecate?” Naminé asked.

“Yeah, y’know. Goddess of witchcraft, magic, dreams… She and I weren’t exactly on speaking terms last time I saw her.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Meg drawled. Hercules smothered a chuckle and Phil shot him a scathing glare.

“I’m not with Hecate,” Naminé said, “but I suppose what I’m doing is a kind of magic.”

“Whatever it is, if it’ll help Sora then we’ll do it,” Hercules said, puffing out his (already impressive) chest. Kairi linked her fingers behind her back and dug her fingernails in to her palms. Perhaps Sora’s pretty female friends weren’t the ones she needed to be worrying about…

“While Naminé’s working on that,” Goofy began, “we were wondering if we could sign up for one of your tournaments.” Phil folded his arms and glanced between them thoughtfully.

“There won’t be one for a few weeks, we’re still talking politics with the big guy,” he said, “but I can put your names down. Don’t expect me to be givin’ you any pity points because you’re a man down - I know you fight better as a trio.”

“But we are a trio!” Donald exclaimed.

It took Phil several moments to understand what Donald meant; Kairi saw his beady little eyes glance at her several times as he pieced it together. Slowly his eyebrows crept up his balding head, and after a moment’s silence his mouth burst open with a great guffaw. He hugged his gut tightly as he exploded in to such hysterics that his short legs were barely able to keep him upright (and if he carried on much longer, Kairi wasn’t sure she wouldn’t push him over anyway).

“ _Her_?” he finally wheezed, squealing like a stuck pig as he gestured blindly in Kairi’s direction. “What’s she gonna do? Kick ‘em in the shins?”

“Phil,” Hercules murmured with a grimace. Phil doubled over, slapping his knee and wheezing between bursts of laughter.

“Maybe she’ll ask ‘em nicely,” he guffawed. He drew himself up tall and sucked in his guy, fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh please, Mr Bad Guy, sir, won’t you please step aside?” He doubled over, clutching at his side and squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to belch laughter. Donald grumbled and Goofy folded his arms.

“Aw, c’mon, Phil. That’s not very nice.”

“And – and then what? Tie ‘em up with a daisy chain? Put flowers in their hair? Oh that’s rich!” More laughter; Kairi felt her fingers beginning to tingle. Donald and Goofy shared an awkward glance while Hercules shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing uncertainly to Meg who was watching Kairi carefully. Phil tried to speak again, but his eyes caught Kairi’s and he doubled over, clutching at his stomach and howling. “Flowers! Ha ha – _flowers_!”

Kairi’s fingers tightened around the hilt of her keyblade and she surged forwards. The petals atop Destiny’s Embrace glinted in the sunlight as the found the underside of Phil’s chins, and a deadly hush fell over the group. It took Phil a moment to take in what had happened, and his eyes glanced nervously down at the keyblade.

“Those are some flowers,” he offered weakly. Kairi pushed against the keyblade a little harder and he threw his hands up in defence. “Whoa, whoa! Easy! Easy! I didn’t know you had one of them keyblades!”

“I think you owe me an apology,” she said.

“All right, all right, I’m sorry,” he said. She eyed him warily before stepping back and dismissing her keyblade. Phil shuddered and rubbed at his neck, glancing at her carefully. “But, I mean, you can’t blame me, toots. You don’t exactly look like the fighting type.” She wanted to argue, but she supposed he had a point; her lemon sundress and cream cardigan hardly screamed ‘Warrior’ in the way that Hercules’ armour did. Still…

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” she said curtly. Phil shrugged.

“Well sure, but I happen to know that books with girly covers tend to have girly stuff inside them.” Kairi didn’t really have a response to that, and she was caught entirely off-guard when his face suddenly split in to a grin. “You do got a mean swing, though.” He rubbed at his neck again.

“So you’ll sign us up?” Donald asked eagerly. Phil rubbed at his chin with a thoughtful frown.

“I can’t just go lettin’ any old rookie in to the league,” he said. He caught Kairi’s searing glare and he threw his hands up. “It’s nothin’ personal, I promise – I don’t let anyone in the arena without seein’ what they’re made of, not even Sora.” The sound of his name sent a sobering jolt through her veins and she let out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding.

“That’s right!” Goofy proclaimed. “Sora had to go through training before Phil would let us sign up.”

“He did?” She glanced to Naminé to make sure that they weren’t just trying to placate her; Naminé gave a discrete nod.

“Sure did,” Phil answered. “I’d be happy to put you through your paces – in a purely professional way, of course.” He added as Meg shot him a disapproving glare.

“It had better be,” Meg warned in a dangerous tone.

“Sheesh, women,” he muttered (though his bravado didn’t keep him from flinching when Meg took an ominous step towards him). “Why don’t we leave these guys to it and I’ll show you around the arena?”

“We’re coming too,” Donald said firmly.

“Yeah, that’s right! Uh… unless Naminé needs us.” Goofy turned to Naminé who smiled and shook her head.

“I’ll be all right,” she answered with a smile.

The arena was huge, with walls of stone seats rising on either side. Phil trotted to the far end of the arena to retrieve several large barrels which he began positioning around the arena on a variety of ledges and platforms with no small amount of grumbling. Once he was done he wiped the sweat from his brow and trotted back over to them, placing his fists on his hips.

“You got thirty seconds to smash all the barrels,” Phil explained. “You ready?” Kairi summoned her keyblade and nodded.

“Ready.”

“Okay, kid, let’s see what you got.”

The first barrels were arranged in a row of three. Each one took a couple of hits before the steel around the top gave way and the bound planks sprang apart from each other. Next she found herself against four barrels, stacked two by two. She took out the lower barrels first, and those on top collapsed as they fell hard on the sandstone floor. Six more barrels waited atop a ledge, and as she leapt in to the air she surrounded herself in a blaze of fire that took out not only her intended targets but also the two stacked barrels behind them, leaving two barrels waiting on opposing platforms. She darted towards the one on the left, tearing through it with her keyblade before sending several shards of ice towards the one on the right. She turned to Phil who’s mouth hung agape. The stopwatch hung limp in his hands and Goofy crouched down to read it.

“18 seconds!” he exclaimed. “I think that was faster than Sora!” It seemed to snap Phil from his stupor and he closed his mouth with an audible click.

“Sora wasn’t using magic, though,” he retorted. Donald snickered.

“You never said she couldn’t,” he countered. Phil waved a dismissive hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “Buzz off so I can set up for the next challenge.” Kairi dropped down from the ledge and quickly backed out of Phil’s way as he stomped towards the back of the arena to get more barrels. Donald and Goofy hurried to her side with beaming smiles.

“Gwarsh, Kairi, that was impressive!” Goofy exclaimed.

“Yeah! You were incredible!” Donald cheered. She felt her cheeks flush.

“It was… they were just barrels,” she stammered.

“Magic barrels,” Goofy corrected her. “They’re the same barrels that Hercules uses for his training, too.” Donald nodded enthusiastically

“You’re doing great!” Kairi smiled a little as her eyes drifted back to the arena. She watched Phil set up more barrels and ledges. He has summoned pillars too; seemingly placed to prevent her from having a clear shot from one barrel to the next. It seemed he really didn’t want her to use magic.

“Round two! This time you got a minute,” Phil said as he dusted off his hands. “Let’s see if you can bust all thirty.”

“Thirty?” Donald squawked. Phil pursed his lips and lifted his nose.

“Well, if you don’t think she can do it-”

“I can do it,” she said. Goofy scratched his head.

“I thought Sora only had twenty-five when he did it,” he murmured. Donald glowered.

“He did.” Phil pretended to ignore them.

“The floor’s yours,” he said, picking the stopwatch out of the dust. “You might wanna get mo-”

Kairi cut him off with a pulse of light that shattered the first barrel on the left as she darted right. The barrels had been spread out, placed in ones and twos, and it would take precious seconds for Kairi to dart between them. She lined up her first shot and tried to launch one barrel in to another, but she misjudged the angle and it instead splintered against a pillar. An idea struck her, and after launching the next barrel in to the air she used a gust of wind to adjust its course. It took out two more barrels in the time it took for Kairi to cross to her next target which she demolished with ease. She was going fast, but it wasn’t fast enough. She would have to take out multiple barrels at once, and she wouldn’t be able to do it from the ground. She raced from one ledge to the next, climbing higher and higher until she could launch herself in to the air. She locked on to as many barrels as she could see before releasing pearls of light which fell like shooting stars, obliterating the remaining barrels in a blinding flash.

She landed in silence. Phil’s eyes were bulging, his jaw almost on the floor, while Donald and Goofy were staring in awe. After a moment they erupted in to cheers and they rushed to her side, wrapping their arms around her in a smothering hug.

“That was amazing!” Donald proclaimed.

“A-hyuck! It sure was, wasn’t it, Phil?” Phil shook himself from his stupor at the sound of his name and made his way over, smoothing down several frazzled strands of hair.

“You did good, kid,” he said. “I… er… I guess we’ll be skipping round three.”

“So will you let us in to the Games now, Phil?” Goofy asked eagerly. Phil grimaced and scratched behind his ear.

“Well…. Y’see the thing is, we’re still waiting on permission from up high to bring them back for real,” he answered. “Zeus ain’t too happy about us using those fake heartless no more now that there haven’t been any real ones runnin’ around for a while, and especially after what happened last time they were here. Herc’s been trying to convince him to lighten up, but it’s not been going so well.”

“Why don’t we try?” Donald suggested. “We’ll convince him!” Goofy placed a hand on Donald’s shoulder.

“We don’t have time, remember? We hafta be ready to go as soon as Naminé’s all finished.” Donald’s excitement fell with a heavy sigh and Phil folded his arms.

“Thanks for the offer, but Zeus ain’t about to listen to you guys. He’s having a bad enough time seeing reason with Herc. Maybe by the time you’re all done rescuin’ Sora, we’ll have this all sorted.” He paused and smiled, turning his eyes to Kairi. “It’d be interesting to see you and him fightin’ together, if this is what you’re capable of on your own.” Kairi felt a rush of pride, and she smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you.”

“Do you think Zeus would help us?” Goofy asked. “He has memories of Sora too, after all.” Phil grimaced and shook his head.

“Probably not,” Phil answered heavily. “He’s gettin’ touchy about who he lets in and out of the pearly gates.” Donald folded his arms and scowled.

“Well he only met Sora once anyway,” he grumbled.

“Hey, Phil!” Hercules emerged from the vestibule, waving eagerly as he jogged towards them. “Naminé’s all done with me, so Meg suggested that you should head inside and get ready to go next.”

“Oh did she?” Phil murmured with a frown. “Figures.”

“How do you feel?” Goofy asked. Herc’s smile wavered then.

“It feels strange, revisiting old memories like that, but it was… it was nice. It felt good to remember Sora.” Aerith had said something similar. Kairi’s stomach bubbled nervously.

“Well I better get in there before your she-beast has my hide,” Phil grumbled. Hercules frowned with disapproval and Phil rolled his eyes and uttered a forced apology, though it was followed by further muttering under his breath as he made his way back inside. Hercules watched him go before turning back to them with a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry about Phil,” he said with a hesitant shrug. “He takes some getting used to.” His eyes settled on Kairi and she gave him a small smile.

“No problem,” she answered. Hercules chuckled.

“No problem…” he repeated. “Sora used to say that a lot, too. Where is he? You guys said he was in trouble but you didn’t really explain what happened. Did he manage to get his strength back?” Donald and Goofy shared an uncertain look.

“He _did_ …” Donald answered slowly.

“But?” Hercules prompted.

“Well, we did what we set out to do,” Goofy picked up, choosing his words carefully, “but then… somethin’ else kinda came up and Sora had to go deal with that.” Kairi tried not to grimace. Goofy shot her an apologetic smile when Hercules wasn’t looking.

“And that’s when he got in to trouble?”

“Pretty much,” Donald answered.

“I was always worried he might do something like that,” Hercules murmured. “I know I did.”

“You did?” Kairi asked. Hercules nodded.

“A long time ago, Meg’s life was in danger,” he began. “I thought the only way to save her was by sacrificing my strength. It only worked out because… well because I got lucky. Or… unlucky, I guess. Either way, I didn’t exactly go in with a plan and I almost paid the price for it.” It was a hauntingly familiar story, even against a different backdrop, and Kairi swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“I’m glad it worked out okay in the end,” she said. Hercules smiled and nodded.

“It did,” he said, “and it’ll work out for Sora too, you’ll see. With friends like you on his side, I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

“That’s right!” Goofy agreed firmly. Hercules grinned.

“So how was your training with Phil?” he asked. “He wasn’t too tough on you, was he?”

“She was incredible!” Donald exclaimed.

“She _smashed_ it!” Goofy added. Hercules beamed.

“Really?” he asked. “Well how about we see how you do against a moving target?” The challenge caught Kairi off-guard and she felt her stomach clench.

“R-really?”

“Mm-hmm! Why don’t you and I go for a little one-on-one? I wanna see what you’re made of!” Kairi swallowed nervously; it wasn’t so much the spar itself, but more the thought of going toe to toe with someone she’d just met. It seemed to be normal, though, judging by Donald and Goofy’s lack of surprise. If anything, they seemed excited by the challenge.

“How about _three_ on one?” Donald suggested, summoning his staff with a flourish.

“That’s a great idea!” said Goofy. “That way we can start figurin’ out the best way for the three of us to fight together.” Hercules grinned and planted his fists on his hips.

“I can take the three of you!” he proclaimed. Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! No sweat,” he said with a cocksure grin that made Donald’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“Let’s do it!” Donald stuck his beak high in to the air and strutted in to the centre of the arena. Hercules grinned and quickly followed him as Kairi and Goofy brought up the rear.

“Isn’t three on one a little unfair?” Kairi asked.

“Don’t be too worried about hurting Hercules,” Goofy said with a kindly smile. “He’s got the strength of a god. I think he enjoys the challenge.” He certainly seemed eager to get started; he had already reached the other side of the arena and was crouched low, shifting his weight back and forth with an eager smile. Goofy gently nudged her with his elbow. “Now you don’t worry about me and Donald. You fight how you normally fight, and we’ll figure out the best way that we can support you.”

“I hope you’re ready, Hercules!” Donald called as Kairi and Goofy readied themselves beside him. Kairi wrapped her hand around the hilt of Destiny’s Embrace and took a deep breath.

Hercules charged. Donald thrust his staff in to the air and sent a burst of lightning that scorched the ground by Hercules’ feet as he dodged nimbly around the bolts. He was surprisingly fast given his size, and before Kairi could react he was mere steps away from her. She lifted her keyblade to guard against his attack, but as he closed the distance between them he became shrouded in a radiant gold glow. He pulled his fist back, and Kairi found herself wondering if she shouldn’t have tried to dodge rather than block.

Goofy appeared out of nowhere. Hercules’ fist collided with the gleaming shield and the two of them ricocheted off each other, flying in opposite directions. Kairi didn’t waste the opportunity and she rushed forwards, striking Hercules from below and sending him higher in to the air where she landed a short combination before gravity pulled her back down. Hercules kept rising, hovering in the air as the golden glow returned with a flash. He twisted in the air until he was facing the ground and he hurtled towards it, fist first.

The shockwave knocked her off her feet, sending her rolling through the dirt. She rolled back to her feet in time to see Goofy barrelling towards Hercules, spinning like a tornado. Hercules saw him coming and he braced himself, sharp eyes tracking Goofy as he kicked up a whirlwind of sand and dust. As soon as he was in range Hercules released a blinding flash of light, sending Goofy tumbling back. The victory was short lived, however, as Donald leapt up behind Hercules and thrust his staff in to the air.

“Firaza!” Balls of fire the size of Kairi’s fist rained from the sky, leaving Hercules with no choice but to dance this way and that in a desperate attempt to avoid them. One caught the back of his tunic and Hercules threw himself in to the dirt to put it out.

“We gotta stop him from glowin’!” Goofy exclaimed. “When he’s covered in light, he’s invincible.” Kairi nodded, watching carefully as Hercules rolled back to his feet.

“Leave it to me,” she said. “Can you distract him for a minute?”

“Gladly!” Donald answered. “C’mon, Goofy.” The pair surged forwards, Donald casting a barrage of magic from behind the protection of Goofy’s shield. Kairi lifted her keyblade, locking on to Hercules and forcing herself to focus until she felt her magic flare in response. She leapt high, throwing her arms wide as she filled the sky with pearls of light. Then she twisted in the air before swooping down towards Hercules and bringing the pearls with her. They raced ahead of her, striking Hercules and sending him flying. As the storm of light came to an end she quickly closed the distance between them and darted past, landing a blow on his side then turning and doing it again. Seven times she struck him before she lost her momentum and dropped to the ground, rolling through the dirt and springing back to her feet, ready for the next attack.

It didn’t come. Hercules was lying on his back, limbs akimbo as he stared up in the sky with a dazed sort of smile on his face. Donald and Goofy were hovering nearby; the former staring at her with wide eyes while the latter was inching closer to Hercules, peering nervously around his shield.

“Hercules?” Goofy asked tentatively. “Are you all right?” Hercules let out a belt of laughter.

“That was incredible! I wish that I could say I was going easy on you…” He sat up quickly, though the action was followed by a grimace and his laughter quickly turned to wheezing. Kairi winced and cast a healing spell over him, which only earned her another broad smile as Hercules pulled himself to his feet. “We should go again! Perhaps you can teach me a couple of things!”

“Are you sure you’re up for it, Hercules?” Goofy asked. Hercules nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course! It’s been forever since I’ve had a chance to fight against a keyblade.”

“What about you, Kairi?” Donald asked. Kairi found a small smile pulling at her lips, and she felt a wash of pride emanating from the shard of Sora’s heart.

“As long as you’re sure,” she said, locking eyes with Hercules. His face lit up eagerly.

“Absolutely!”

They went several more rounds with Hercules, and each time Kairi learned something new about Donald or Goofy. Donald’s style of fighting was headstrong and fast, and he often went charging in first with his staff at the ready. Goofy was much more withdrawn and tended to wait on the defensive until he was certain that he had an opening. Sometimes he would appear from nowhere to intercept an attack, and he had a habit of glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Kairi or Donald were safe before heading back in to the fight.

Sometimes Donald or Goofy would call a halt to the fight to introduce Kairi to their joint attacks that they used to do with Sora. One saw Kairi launch Goofy high in to the air where he would plummet shield-first towards Hercules, while another saw her lending her magic to Donald so that he could fire out blasts of magic that exploded like fireworks. It was certainly interesting (and more than a little fun) to work so closely with them, especially after all the stories Sora had told her about them, but every time she paired up with them to perform a special attack it left an ache in her chest thinking about the attacks she and Sora had figured out together.

 _You’ll do them again_ , she told herself as she felt Donald pulling at her magic. The fireworks exploded overhead and Kairi dove up towards them, summoning another shower of pearls that left Hercules lying in the dust and wheezing an exhausted laugh.

The sound of clapping caught her by surprise and she stumbled as she landed, turning to see Meg and Naminé approaching them. It was dusk now, but the cool evening light wasn’t to be blamed for Naminé’s pale complexion. Kairi rushed towards her, squeezing her hand tightly.

“Are you okay?” Naminé nodded with a tired smile and she squeezed Kairi’s hand in return.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“That was quite the show,” Meg commented with a sly smile. Hercules trotted over to her, his smile slowly slipping in to concern.

“Is everything all right? I thought you were going to come out and watch.”

“And leave Naminé alone with Phil? Not on your life,” Meg muttered. She glanced back towards the vestibule where Phil was emerging, his hands tucked behind his back as he waddled closer with an unusual expression on his face. He stopped several paces away, shifting his weight back and forth with a grimace.

“Phil?” Hercules asked. Meg arched an eyebrow.

“Is there something you’d like to say?” she asked pointedly. Phil grumbled and narrowed his eyes at her.

“You did good, kid,” he said at last, turning his eyes to Kairi. “I, er… Maybe my first impressions of you weren’t exactly accurate.” Meg rolled her eyes through a frown and Phil glared at her from the corner of his eye. Kairi smiled.

“Thank you, Phil. I accept your apology.” Phil spluttered as his entire face turned beet red, and Kairi couldn’t help but feel immensely satisfied – especially when Meg shot her a mischievous smile.

“Yell, well, ain’t you guys gotta be movin’ on already?” Phil grunted. “Naminé said you’d be heading off as soon as she was done.”

“That’s right,” Goofy said with a nod. “Sora’s got a lot of friends that we need to visit.”

“Well, then, you better get movin’. Here, take these.” He pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal two small pieces of paper which he handed to Kairi and Naminé. “Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Furthermore, I offer my services as a trainer of heroes. Not that you look like you need it, toots.”

“Me too?” Naminé asked before Kairi could voice her discomfort at Phil’s comment. “I’m not really much of a fighter.”

“But you are a hero,” Hercules countered. “My father says that a true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Her heart. _Your_ heart! It’s big – your heart, that is-”

“You’ll have to excuse Wonderboy,” Meg interjected, placing a hand on Hercules’ elbow. He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. “He doesn’t do well around women.”

“He just doesn’t have the experience,” said Phil.

“Neither do you,” Meg countered. He puffed out his chest and planted his fists on his hips with a searing glare.

“I’ve been around plenty of women.”

“How many of them have known?”

“We should probably get goin’!” Goofy said loudly. “It was good to see you all again.”

“And you,” Hercules said quickly, the flush slowly fading from his cheeks. “Tell Sora we said hi. I hope we’ll see him again soon.”

“He won’t stay away for long if he knows there’s a tournament to win,” said Donald.

“I hope we see you back to fight too, Kairi. I wouldn’t mind another rematch.” Kairi smiled and slipped the certificate in to her pocket before extending her hand towards Hercules for a handshake.

“You’re on.”

They waited until they were outside the Coliseum before they pulled the Gummi ship gems from their pockets. It was nighttime now, and a tranquil hush had settled over the valley as the stars were beginning to emerge. Donald was gazing up at them intently, searching the skies, and as the Coliseum doors swung closed behind them he squawked and pointed up at the sky.

“Goofy! Look!”

Goofy followed his gaze, and after a brief moment of searching his eyes widened. He stood next to Donald then and placed one hand on his shoulder whilst the other wiped a tear from his cheek. Naminé stood next to Kairi and took her hand, leaning her head on Kairi’s shoulder.

“Kairi, do you see it?”

It took Kairi a moment of searching before she could see what the others did, but once she saw it she wondered how she’d ever missed it. Several stars gleamed in the inky canopy above, outlining three distinct silhouettes – Goofy on the left, Donald on the right, and Sora standing proudly in the middle.

“Do you think he knows what we’re doing?” Naminé asked softly. “Do you think he can feel it?” Kairi placed her hand over her heart, reaching out to the shard and to the connection beyond. Nothing had changed, and yet…

“I think he does,” she whispered, resting her head atop Naminé’s.


	32. Midnight Snack

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO | MIDNIGHT SNACK**

* * *

_Dear Sora_

_I know I said I would try to write to you every day, but that was before I knew how crazy things were going to get. Just when I think I’ve caught my breath, it’s time to move on again. I know you said travelling with Donald and Goofy was non-stop, but experiencing it for myself is something else._

_It’s been almost a week since we left Disney Castle, but we’ve already seen so many beautiful places. I trained with Phil and Hercules in the Coliseum and I’m officially a Junior Hero now! The training wasn’t at all what I expected, but I’m excited to be able to compete in the Games. Hercules said they’ll be ready soon, and he wants you to come back to fight in them. We should enter together, and while we’re there maybe you can tell me how to become a True Hero (speaking of which, I think I know why you promised to take me stargazing on Olympus)._

_Wonderland was an… unusual experience. It was lovely to see Alice again, even though I hardly recognised her. It seems a lot has happened in her world since you last visited. She mentioned a Jabberwocky and a war, but we couldn’t stay long enough to find out the full picture. She has invited us all over for tea when you’re safe again, so maybe she can tell us then._

_Donald got us lost in the jungle. Three times. He said it was because you weren't there to take the lead (but Goofy said you got lost a lot, too). It took most of the day to find Tarzan and the others and they were very surprised to see us. Jane and her father live in the jungle now with Tarzan and the apes. I didn't expect them to be so huge! The apes, I mean, not Jane and her father. They hope that you will come and visit them once this is all over._

_Right now we're on our way to Agrabah. Naminé is learning how to fly the Gummi ship, and she's doing a lot better than me because she remembers some of your memories. Donald and Goofy tried to teach me, but it didn't end well. I learned how to roll the ship but then couldn't figure out how to make it stop, so we were spinning through space for a solid ten minutes before Donald managed to get to the controls. They haven't let me fly the ship again since then... (and, honestly, I don’t blame them.)_

_I wish I could have been seeing all these worlds with you. Your stories don’t do them justice, and I know you have more stories to tell me. I’m going to some worlds that you’ve never visited though, so maybe I’ll have a thing or two to tell you by the time this is all over. And Naminé reckons there are even more worlds out there that none of us have been to, so we should definitely go exploring once this is all over._

_I’ve been dreaming about you a lot lately. Are you making that happen? They’ve been nice dreams, for the most part at least. Last night I dreamed we were back in school, like none of this had ever happened, but instead of Mrs Takara it was Maleficent teaching us about politics or… something. It was the strangest dream. I don’t remember much, just that she was saying something about using the enemy of your enemy to your advantage and you kept telling me to pay attention (that was the weirdest thing – seeing you being all serious in class). I wondered if it might have had some kind of hidden meaning, but everyone we know is either with Luxu or against him so if you were trying to tell me something, then the message has most definitely not been received._

_The other dreams have been much nicer, just you and me watching the stars or sitting by the fire. Is it bad for me to admit that I miss being stuck with you in the labyrinth? Not the running for our lives part, that sucked, but at night time when it was just and me… I miss that. I miss you._

A fat, wet tear landed squarely on the page, smudging the ink, and Kairi wiped her cheeks on the back of her sleeve. She set the pen aside and raked her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath, blinking back the rest of the tears. She pressed a hand over her heart, fingers tracing the silvery scars as she reached for him. Maybe this time… just maybe…

The connection faded, disappearing behind a… she still hadn’t figured out a proper way to describe it. It was still there, she knew it, but she couldn’t see it or feel it. Like it was stretching into a cloud of smoke so thick that she couldn’t follow… Not for the first time, she wrapped herself around the connection and tugged with all her heart.

Nothing.

She pulled herself back to her body and grit her teeth against the wave of tears that threatened to fall. Tracing their connection was like picking at a healing wound; what often started as a small itch always left her in more pain than before, red and raw, and yet she couldn’t stop. She wrapped her fingers around the pen again. The shard of Sora’s heart sent out a pulse of warmth that helped soothe the ragged ache in her chest.

_Can you feel what Naminé is doing? Maybe it’s too small for you to tell yet, but you have so many friends that I’m sure it won’t be long before you start to notice. We all agreed that we would go last, once Naminé had had a chance to visit all the people you’ve met. We couldn’t take the risk that Luxu might figure out what we were up to. I’m sure he’ll figure out what we’re doing sooner rather than later – he has your heart in his hands, after all – but we want to keep him guessing for as long as possible. Maybe, if we’re lucky, we might just make it to all of your friends before he catches up to us._

_Naminé told me, by the way – about what you asked her to do in the Graveyard. I know I don’t really have the moral high ground here after what I tried to do, but when this is all over you and I are going to have a serious talk, mister. No more self-sacrificingdo you understand? Not from you or from me. Or Riku. Or Xion or Roxas or Aqua or… Actually, it’ll probably be a shorter list if I write the people who haven’t given themselves up for someone else. Maybe when this is over, we all need to have a talk about_

"Kairi?" It was accompanied by a gentle knock; she glanced up to find Goofy standing in the doorway. "We're almost there."

"Thanks," She said with a smile. "I'll just be a minute." Goofy nodded and gave her a small smile before ducking back out in to the corridor.

_I have to go now, it’s almost time to head out again. Did you always feel this excited whenever you arrived at a new world? Like nervous, but in a good way? I wonder if Jasmine will remember me. We didn't really talk all that much. I'm sure she'll remember you, though, without a doubt._

_Hang in there, Sora. We're coming._

_I love you._

* * *

This was hopeless.

Ven slammed the notebook shut with a huff. Another sleepless night filled with dreams he couldn't remember. He collapsed back against his pillows with a sigh and turned to stare out of the window. The sky was black velvet studded with diamonds; far too dark to be anywhere close to sunrise. Still, there would be no going back to sleep now. Whatever he had been dreaming about had left him on high alert, and as he peeled back the bedsheets in defeat he wiped the remnants of a cold sweat from the back of his neck.

He might not have been so restless if he could just remember what it was that had woken him so violently. He shrugged his way in to a jacket to ward off the early morning chill and frowned. He remembered... a tower, a big heavy book, and a feather – burgundy with a flash of white. He'd seen it before, and recently too, but the _where_ and the _when_ escaped him.

He pinched his nose to stave off the oncoming headache as he reached for the glass of water on his bedside table. Empty. The headache was preparing to launch an assault on his temples and he slipped his feet in to his shoes to make his way down to the kitchen. Water seemed to be the only way to take the edge off the pain that was about to settle in behind his eyes – the colder the better. Cold enough that the ache in his teeth would be strong enough for him to ignore the pounding in his head.

Riku and Aqua were Diving daily now in a desperate attempt to find something useful, and whilst Ven knew the importance of trying to unlock whatever was hidden inside his heart he could have done without the constant headaches. Their attempts had been less fruitful than everyone had hoped, and had done more to kick up silt and muddy the waters of Ven’s memory than provide any form of answers or clarity. At most they’d led to a string of dreams which were forgotten before he could open up his journal.

He slipped in to the kitchen, letting the door click quietly closed behind him before he made his way over to the sink. There was no need for the light; he knew the kitchen like the back of his hand. He filled his glass and made his way back to his usual chair where he drank a big gulp of water before leaning forward to massage his temples.

Something shifted behind him. He froze, his breath catching in his throat, and he waited to hear the sound again. It didn’t come, and somehow that was worse. He could feel the presence behind him, waiting to strike, and he quickly assessed his options. He could strike first, but going in blind could leave him vulnerable; he had no idea how big or powerful the shadow was, but the fact that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention was enough to give him pause. What if it was Luxu? He’d been to this world before, after all, and had come and gone unscathed despite crossing blades with both Ven and Aqua. What if he’d come back to lay his hands on something else? Or, worse, _someone_ else? Ven swallowed thickly; better to know his enemy, then. He would make a break for the light, keyblade in hand, and if he didn’t make it then he would have to hope he could cause a loud enough commotion to wake the others.

He took a deep breath and leapt to his feet, sending the chair tumbling backwards where he heard it hit something soft as he darted across the kitchen, reaching for the switch with one hand while he summoned his keyblade with the other, closing his eyes for the briefest moment to keep from blinding himself as he span on his heel to face his opponent.

Vanitas was leaning heavily against the counter, shielding his eyes from the light with a furious sneer. He kicked the chair away and it fell to the ground with a deafening clatter. The sound made Ven jump, and his startled voice fell back into his throat.

“V-Vanitas?” he breathed.

“Surprised to see me, brother?” Golden eyes flicked from Ven’s face to his keyblade, which he quickly dismissed. Vanitas arched an eyebrow.

“Well… yes! Especially when you try and sneak up on me!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Why were you sneaking around the… wait, what are you wearing?” His eyes travelled over the black cargo shorts and the long black vest, settling on the white skull that had been printed on the front. Vanitas scowled and folded his arms.

“Clothes,” he bit back curtly. “And I wasn’t sneaking.”

“Well then why were the lights off?”

“I happen to prefer the dark. What’s your excuse?”

“I only came in for some water,” he answered. His eyes travelled to the glass which had been knocked over when he had bolted from the table; the water was slowly creeping along the wood towards a plate that definitely hadn’t been there when Ven had grabbed a glass of water before going to bed. There was food on it, too – half eaten. The cutlery was abandoned nearby. It took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and when they finally clicked he turned back to Vanitas with a frown. “Were you eating that?”

“Well nobody else was,” Vanitas grumbled. “It had been sitting in the pantry for days.” Ven frowned.

“How do you know that?” Vanitas didn’t give him an answer, and after a moment’s thought Ven huffed and folded his arms. “Have you been here the whole time?!”

“I come and go,” he answered with a shrug.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“You’re not my keeper-”

“I’ve been so worried about you!” To his surprise the proclamation seemed to make Vanitas uncomfortable; his sneer faltered and he shifted his weight, rocking on to his back foot.

“I know.” The lack of venom in his voice through Ven off-guard, and his own voice seemed to desert him. Vanitas rolled his eyes and stared off to the side, avoiding Ven’s gaze. “I heard what you said to your friend Roxas.”

“You did?” Ven swallowed nervously, casting his mind back to the conversation. They’d been at the very edge of the summit – how had Vanitas even heard them? Another thought occurred to him then and he began to laugh; quietly at first, but it quickly bubbled over as a wave of emotions began pouring out of him in a rush. Vanitas glared at him.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“That’s the second time you’ve been eavesdropping on me talking about you,” Ven replied. Vanitas’ glare seemed to lose some of its fury then, though he folded his arms with a huff that only served to fuel Ven’s laughter.

“I don’t see how that’s funny,” he snapped. It wasn’t, in truth, but weeks of worrying over Vanitas’ safety were finally escaping him. He tried to explain himself, but he choked on his laughter and soon gave up. Vanitas rolled his eyes. “I should have knocked you out and snuck out the window,” he muttered. He turned towards the door and Ven’s laughter quickly sobered.

“I’m sorry - Vanitas, wait,” he said, sidestepping to place himself between Vanitas and the door. “You don’t have to go.” Vanitas sent him a withering stare.

“I don’t exactly belong here.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ven countered firmly. “Please, Vanitas, don’t go. Stay.”

The plea seemed to catch him off-guard and for a moment Ven thought he saw the mask fall to reveal a wide array of emotions beneath; too many to name. It was back in place quickly, though Vanitas grimaced and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. The shadows at his feet began to bubble and writhe until eventually an unversed emerged. It was small and hunched over on all fours, like a cat, and as it looked up at Vanitas its ears canted back uncertainly.

“Go,” Vanitas murmured. The unversed watched him for a moment before quickly turning on its tail and darting towards the door, its white paws gleaming in the dim light.

Wait… _White_ paws?

“What was that?” Ven asked. Vanitas turned back to him with a frown.

“An unversed,” he said slowly. Ven pouted.

“I know _that_ ,” he said, “but the unversed are normally dark. That one wasn’t-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Vanitas grumbled. Ven almost thought he saw a splash of colour flooding Vanitas’ cheeks, and he desperately fought the urge to press the issue (though he filed that particular line of questioning away for later). Vanitas folded his arms and glanced up at Ven from beneath his furrowed brow. “Did you… Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Vanitas paused, seemingly steeling himself. His fingers curled and uncurled in to fists as his shoulders stiffened.

“What you said to Roxas,” he murmured. “Do you really think that I… Do you really have darkness in your heart?”

It wasn’t hard to guess what he’d been trying to ask and Ven felt his heart skip several excited beats. He stuffed his hands in to his pockets and tried to play it cool (even though he could feel the grin that was threatening to split his face in two).

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “Aqua says it’s because my heart was never supposed to be pure, so when it’s repaired itself it’s kind of gone back to how it should have been. Light _and_ dark. It’s never gonna be the way it was before, but it’s better. We don’t have to be one or the other anymore.”

“You sound like Sora,” Vanitas murmured with a roll of his eyes. Ven’s stomach back-flipped.

“You… You spoke to Sora?” Vanitas met his gaze and arched an eyebrow.

“That’s right, I guess she never told you.” He folded his arms with a smirk and leant back against the counter. Ven frowned.

“Who?” he asked. When Vanitas remained silent Ven wracked his brains, trying to figure out who Vanitas was talking about. “Kairi?” Vanitas nodded and Ven sighed heavily. “What _else_ hasn’t she told us about?” Vanitas snickered.

“Don’t be so hard on your little princess,” he said. “It’s not like any of you really stopped to ask her I got out of the Graveyard and in to her little heart.” Ven felt the flush creeping up his ears as he realised that Vanitas was right.

“Well… Would you tell me now?” he asked. “I never really got the chance to ask Kairi about Sora. I spent so long sleeping in his heart that now it feels weird not to know what he’s up to. Well… I mean guess I know what he’s up to right now…” He shivered, remembering all too well the sight of Sora drenched in darkness.

He was grateful then when Vanitas began to speak. Without the venom in his voice it was remarkable just how much he sounded like Sora, and the sound was both comforting and disconcerting all at once, but the differences in the way Vanitas and Sora spoke were like… well, they were like the differences between Ven and Roxas.

After his defeat in the Graveyard Vanitas had lingered on the brink of existence and… not. It was here Sora had found him, accepting Vanitas in to his heart without question (and without consent, judging by the way Vanitas grumbled about the experience). After that he’d been an unwilling third wheel to Sora’s hunt for Kairi, their reunion, and the months they’d spent fighting for their lives.

“I didn’t really pay attention to much of it,” he grumbled. “I sort of just drifted in and out… Next thing I know Kairi’s gone and Sora’s stuck with Luxu and the others.” Ven swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat.

“What did… What did they do to him?” Vanitas shrugged.

“Not much,” he answered. At Ven’s disbelieving frown he continued. “They pretty much left him alone until they got wind of you lot coming to try and save him.”

“Then what happened?” The fact that even Vanitas looked uncomfortable should have been enough reason for him to take his question back, but he just had to know. “I know about… I know about the darkness in Sora’s heart and how sometimes he… well he does… _that_. But how did Luxu make it permanent?”

“It only happens when he gets desperate, so that’s what they did. Backed him in to a corner and kept pushing him and pushing him until he had to give in.”

“But how?” he pressed. “I _have_ to know, Vanitas. Please.” Vanitas frowned and gave Ven a hard stare as the silence stretched out between them. Ven refused to back down; matching Vanitas’s stare with one of pure determination. Eventually Vanitas sighed heavily.

“It started out with fighting,” he answered. “You’ve seen the Apprentices fight; you know how strong they are. They started one on one, relentless, and then they started pairing up to wear him down. After that it was mind games, Luxu getting inside his head, making him doubt himself…”

“But Sora’s strong,” Ven said, but his voice was weak and his throat was beginning to burn.

“He’s not invincible,” Vanitas retorted curtly. “Even he had a breaking point. Everybody does.” Ven winced and lowered his eyes. Of course he’d known that whatever Luxu had done to Sora couldn’t have been pleasant, but to actually hear about it (even if he was fairly certain Vanitas was sparing him the worst of the detail)… He clenched his hands in to fists and lifted his gaze again.

“Then we’ll just have to fight to get him back,” he said. “In the morning I’ll take you to see Aqua and then we can-”

“Nope,” said Vanitas, throwing his hands up and lifting his chin. “I’m not here to be part of your little pow-wow; I’m only here for the free food. If little Miss Master finds out I’m still here then-”

“Wait, _still_ here?” Ven asked. “Aqua knew you were here?” Vanitas’ shoulders tensed and he folded his arms tightly.

“She saw me once,” he sniffed. “I’ve been avoiding her since, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“But why?” Ven asked. “She’d be happy to see you.” Vanitas snorted.

“Hardly. Not after some of the things I’ve done to her. Or to you.” Ven waved his hand.

“She’s over it. We all are! I swear! C’mon, Vanitas-”

“No way,” he growled. “If she finds out I’m here then I’m leaving.”

“So you want me to lie? To Aqua?” he asked. His stomach tied itself in knots and he shook his head. “I can’t. I won’t. She deserves to know-”

“Nice to know you’ve got my back,” Vanitas drawled.

“And so will Aqua,” he said. “And Kairi and Naminé, and Sora once we get him back. We’re all on your side, Vanitas, why won’t you trust us?” Vanitas frowned, lips curling in to an uncomfortable sneer.

“It’s… It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not. You’re just stubborn.” Vanitas glared and Ven glared right back. “I know this is all new to you and it’s okay to be scared-”

“I’m not scared.”

“Fine, fine, _not scared_ ,” he said. “But come _on_ , Vanitas. Can’t you at least give us a chance? I know you can just _poof_ right out of here if you want to, so you must have been sticking around for a reason – and don’t pretend like Aqua’s food is _that_ good.”

“Don’t make me regret not knocking you out again,” Vanitas warned in a dangerous tone. His eyes narrowed in to a menacing glower and Ven laughed.

“That won’t work on me,” he said, “I’m not scared of you anymore.”

“You should be,” he hissed.

“You’re already settled in here, so why not just make it official?” he suggested. “Where have you been staying, anyway? One of the guest rooms?”

“And risk bumping in to one of you losers? I don’t think so.” Ven frowned.

“So… where _have_ you been staying?”

“There’s a cavern up near the summit. You guys never go around the back of the mountain.” Ven gawked.

“So you’re… You’re sleeping on the _floor_?!” Vanitas shrugged, unmoved by Ven’s explosion.

“Where else would I sleep?”

“In a bed!” Vanitas snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You really have had it easy,” he muttered.

“You can’t sleep on the _floor_ , Vanitas!”

“Why not? Seems like just about everyone else has at this point,” he retorted. “You should try it.”

“I am not going to sleep on the floor when I could be sleeping in a bed!” Ven huffed. “C’mon, Vanitas-”

“Keep pushing and you’re gonna push me right out the door,” he warned. Ven threw his hands up and rocked his weight back on to his heels.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he said. “But… just consider it. Please.” To Ven’s shock, Vanitas’ glare lessened somewhat; without it he looked almost surprised and a little confused.

“You’re backing down?” he asked. Ven shrugged.

“Well… yeah,” he answered. “For now, at least. I can’t force you; you have to make up your own mind. I’d rather you were here, even if you aren’t – y’know – _here_ here.”

“So you’re gonna lie to your Master?” Ven pouted.

“She’s not my _Master_ , she’s my friend,” he said. “And… I mean, I can’t _lie_ to her, but if she doesn’t ask…” He trailed off with a smile and a shrug, leaving the rest unspoken.

“And what about the others? What if they ask?”

“I doubt they will,” he said. “They’ve all got their own stuff going on right now. And the others here are too focused on trying to figure out what this whole Keyblade legacy is all about.”

“Keyblade legacy?” Vanitas asked.

“Xemnas was looking in to some kind of keyblade legacy that apparently involved Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx,” he explained. “When Luxord got his body back he said he saw memories of me, so we’re guessing I’m caught up in all this too, but we still haven’t been able to figure out how. We think there might be answers in my missing memories but honestly it’s been weeks and we’re getting nowhere-” He stopped then, struck by a sudden thought, and he turned slowly towards Vanitas as an idea began to form. Vanitas shifted uncomfortably.

“What?” he grunted.

“What if you have some of my memories?” he asked. “We were both made from the same heart – what if they’re not just my memories? What if they’re _our_ memories?”

“ _Our_ memories?” Vanitas repeated with no small amount of disdain.

“What’s the first thing you remember? Your oldest memory?” Vanitas’ frown became a sneer.

“You. And him. The moment I was formed.”

“But that’s not what happened. You weren’t formed when Xehanort split my heart. _Our_ heart. You had always been there, Xehanort just separated us. You have half our heart; what if you have half our memories?”

“I don’t have _any_ memories of before,” Vanitas bit back.

“But what if that’s because your memories are just like mine?” Ven pressed. “I don’t remember anything before Xehanort brought me here, but I have _something_ sleeping in my heart. What if we haven’t been able to figure out what’s in there because the memories are incomplete?” Vanitas seemed to at least consider it judging by the way his brow furrowed thoughtfully. Ven tried his best to keep the excitement blooming in his chest from getting the better of him, and it was a struggle to keep his voice level. “C’mon, Vanitas, don’t you want to find out where we came from?” Golden eyes narrowed.

“And just how do we find it out?” Ven bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

“Well Aqua and Riku-”

“Nope.” He made for the door again and Ven pressed himself against it.

“Okay, no Aqua.”

“No _anyone_ ,” Vanitas corrected. Ven grimaced.

“Fine, nobody else,” he agreed, “but that’s going to make it a lot harder.”

“Why? I’ve been inside your heart before, brother.” The memory made Ven shiver.

“Fine,” he grumbled. He folded his arms and tried not to pout. “Y’know, you could at least make life easier for the both of us by moving in to the keep.”

“Not happening,” Vanitas grunted. Ven sighed.

“Then I guess I’ll come to you,” he conceded. “Wanna show me the way?”

“And have everyone wondering why you’re exhausted tomorrow?” he countered quickly. His lips curled in to a sneer. “Can’t have you lying to anyone, can we?” Ven frowned.

“Then how will I find you?” There was no way Vanitas would risk staying anywhere that might be easily discovered, and Ven was wary enough about exploring the back of the mountain in broad daylight, let alone under cover of night.

“Meet me at the summit after sundown and I’ll show you the way,” Vanitas answered begrudgingly. After a moment’s thought he quickly added: “Bring food.” Ven smiled and nodded.

“You got it.” Vanitas’ lips twitched in to a smirk.

“Now shouldn’t you be getting back to bed? Or do you plan on taking a little nap tomorrow? I hear you’re good at sleeping on the job.”

“Ha-ha,” Ven drawled. He took his now-empty glass back to the sink and refilled it again. “Good night, Vanitas.” Vanitas grunted in response and Ven made for the door. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder. “Vanitas?”

“What?”

“You will be there tomorrow, won’t you?” he asked. “You won’t leave?” Vanitas’ glower melted a fraction and he quickly folded his arms with a huff to cover it.

“I’ll be there.” Ven smiled.

“Okay.” He turned back to the hall but his feet remained rooted to the floor. He tightened his grip on his glass and turned back again. “Vanitas?”

“ _What?!_ ”

“I’m glad you’re here.” He savoured the surprise on Vanitas’ face for a brief moment before finally leaving. The door didn’t close all the way, and through the gap a thin sliver of light spilled in to the hallway.

In the silence that followed, Ven almost swore he heard Vanitas mutter: “Me too.”


	33. Shadows In The Sands

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE | SHADOWS IN THE SANDS**

* * *

Agrabah was like nothing Kairi had ever experienced before.

They had disembarked in to the middle of a heaving market. It was so busy that nobody seemed to have even noticed that four bodies had appeared seemingly from nowhere, and they received little more than disgruntled looks (and a few sharp elbows) as they made their way through the crowd. More than once Kairi had felt someone squeeze through the midst of their group, and she had taken to clutching Naminé’s hand tightly to keep them from being separated.

It was a stark contrast to the market in Radiant Garden where the mismatched stalls were arranged in neat rows and everyone seemed to have their own little plot. Here the stalls were practically piled on top of each other, wedged in so tightly that they were closer to barricades than booths, and the vendors were hollering their wares in to the chaotic din of the crowd. Smells assaulted them from all sides, from spice vendors and perfume merchants to the salty smell of brine from a fish vendor that made Kairi’s heart yearn for home.

They came across Aladdin by sheer coincidence. Naminé, sweltering in the midday heat, had been the first to spot the watermelon stand tucked in to a shaded corner of the marketplace, and together she and Kairi had made a beeline towards it with Donald and Goofy following close behind. As they arrived they spied the merchant red-faced and spewing curses as he tried to wrestle a plump watermelon back from a small monkey. It was a challenge not to laugh, especially given that the monkey was dressed in a little fez hat and a tattered jacket, and if it hadn’t been for the risk of the vendor’s rage she might have taken out her phone to take a picture.

“Abu!” A voice cut through the crowd, sharp and stern, and the monkey flinched as a figure came to stand behind him. Dark eyes were narrowed down at the monkey as the man folded his arms with a stern frown. “What did I tell you about coming to the market today? We’re just here to look.” The monkey glanced up at the man, making a series of conversational chitters, but at the man’s disapproving stare he quickly fell silent. He reluctantly let go of the melon and it fell back on to the vendor’s stall with a heavy _thud_.

“ _Gah!_ My melon! You stupid monkey – how am I supposed to sell a bruised melon?!” He turned to the boy and waved a dangerous finger under his nose. “I’ll have your hand for this, street rat-” The younger man held up his hands as the monkey leapt on to his chest, scrambling up his tattered vest to settle in around his neck.

“Whoa, easy! We can figure this out!” he said with a charming smile. The vendor folded his arms and glowered, watching as the man reached in to the pocket of his billowing pants. He withdrew several large gold coins which he passed to the vendor. “There, enough for five melons.” The vendor swiped the coins and raised one to his mouth, biting down firmly. He inspected them each in turn before slipping the coins in to his pocket.

“That only buys you _one_ ,” he said, rolling the battered melon across the counter. It quickly veered off-course and Kairi dove forward to keep it from splattering on to the ground.

“That’s not fair!” Donald squawked. All eyes turned to them, and while the vendor’s face turned from red to puce the young man’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“Donald! Goofy! What are you doing here?”

“Well hey there, Aladdin!” Goofy greeted warmly. “We were comin’ to see you!”

“You _dare_ tell me how to run my stall?!” the vendor exploded.

“He paid for five melons!” Donald shouted back. “He should get five melons!”

“Really, Donald, it’s okay,” Aladdin said with a laugh, placing a hand on the frazzled duck’s shoulders. “I couldn’t eat them all anyway. I think a few extra coins are enough to apologise for Abu.” Abu narrowed his eyes, folded his arms, and let out a stream of angry chatter. Aladdin laughed and reached up to knock his hat to the side.

“We’ll take one,” said Kairi. The vendor glanced at Aladdin’s melon cradled in her arms. “For us,” she quickly added, tilting her head towards Naminé. The vendor’s eyes narrowed dangerously

“Oh no you won’t,” he spat. “His money was for _one_.”

“We have our own money,” Kairi countered. Naminé reached in to her pocket and revealed several large gold coins which the vendor eyed hungrily.

“Fine, fine, fine,” he finally blustered. “Choose one and be quick.” Kairi had never actually chosen a watermelon before, and she was grateful when Aladdin reached forwards to point to a particularly dark melon with a creamy yellow spot. The vendor’s face fell and he quickly tried to encourage her to choose another – a paler, smaller melon with a white circle – but Kairi stuck firm and the vendor finally conceded (though she was fairly certain he swindled her on the price). He thrust the heavy melon in to her arms and ushered them on their way with a seething glare. Aladdin took the lead and Abu twisted, standing on Aladdin’s shoulder to tip his hat to the merchant who looked like he might just explode at the gesture.

“So what are you doing here?” Aladdin asked as he led them away from the market. “And… where’s Sora?”

“That’s why we came to see you,” Goofy answered.

“Sora needs your help,” Donald added. Aladdin frowned.

“My help?”

“And Jasmine’s,” Goofy added. “Oh, and Genie too, if he’s still here-”

The ground trembled underfoot. Kairi held tightly to the watermelons and Naminé held tightly to Kairi as a thick blue smoke began to roll around them, bringing with it an explosive display of thunder and lightning.

“Did somebody-” _CRASH_ “-call for-” _FLASH_ “a _genie_?”

The voice was all-encompassing, reverberating through Kairi’s chest as the smoke bubbled at their feet. There came a sudden rush of magic that made the hairs on the back of her arms stand up as the smoke began to take form. A towering figure emerged, blue from head to toe as he loomed over them – taller than the buildings on either side of the alley. Kairi swallowed thickly, pulling Naminé behind her as the being continued to radiate power.

“Behold!” it boomed, it’s voice thrilling and terrifying all at once. “I am the great and powerful genie! Master-less and free!” Aladdin chuckled and folded his arms.

“Genie,” he chided fondly. The genie tilted forwards slightly, peering down his hooked nose at them, and when his eyes landed on Kairi and Naminé he seemed to jump, pressing his hands against his mouth as his eyes bulged. He disappeared in a puff of smoke that left Kairi’s stomach in knots, and when he reappeared next to Aladdin (at a much more reasonable size) Kairi felt her heart jump to her throat. Genie’s large eyes were still fixed on Kairi and Naminé as he leaned in towards Aladdin.

“Gee, Al, d’ya think I might have overdone it with the intro?” he asked in a dramatic whisper. Aladdin grinned and rolled his eyes before lightly shoving him away.

“Just a little,” he laughed.

“Well aren’t you gonna introduce me?” He drew himself up tall, puffing out his big, blue chest as his face split in to a grin. Aladdin’s cheeks filled with colour and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I… uh… Well-” Genie gasped, hands flying to his chest.

“Aladdin! Don’t tell me you don’t even know their names?!” Genie smacked his head dramatically and disappeared. Kairi felt the rush of magic as he appeared behind her, squeezing his way between her and Naminé.

“My apologies, ladies, I don’t know what came over me and don’t even try and ask me about what came over him. Let’s start again – Hi! Where’re you from? What’re your names?” The microphone appeared from nowhere, hovering in front of Kairi’s face. He spoke so quickly that it took Kairi a moment to catch up, and she stared blankly at Genie who was watching her expectantly.

“K-Kairi,” she finally answered. Genie beamed.

“Kairi! Oh what a lovely name. Nice melons. And what about you?” He plucked the microphone from the air and quickly pointed it towards Naminé.

“Naminé,” she answered, the uncertainty in her expression tempered by a nervous laugh. The microphone disappeared and Genie clapped his hands together, appearing in front of them faster than Kairi could blink.

“And where are you from?” He disappeared again, popping up beside Kairi to lift a strand of her hair, then beside Naminé to tug at her dress, and then he was lying on his belly at their feet to poke at their shoes with a thoughtful frown. “You’re definitely not local-”

“They can’t tell you!” Donald exclaimed, folding his arms with a huff. Genie twisted his head all the way round until he was looking backwards.

“Donald! Goofy!” He appeared between them and threw an arm around each of their shoulders, dragging them in to a tight hug. “It’s been too long! Gimme some feathers and fur!” He jostled them both from side to side, taking one of each of their hands and using them to perform a complicated handshake.

“Good to see you too, Genie!” Goofy exclaimed. Genie frowned then, appearing next to Aladdin with a frown wearing a black beret and a stained artist’s apron.

“Wait a second,” he said, waving a paintbrush wildly. (Where had the paintbrush come from?) “There’s something not right about this picture…” He lifted his hand to his face, drawing his fingers thoughtfully down his cheeks and leaving smears of sparkling paint along his jaw. After a moment his jaw fell and the costume disappeared as he cried: “Where’s Sora?!”

“That’s why we’re here!” Donald squawked, folding his arms and tapping his foot furiously.

“Sora needs our help, Genie,” said Aladdin. Genie’s mouth snapped shut and he disappeared in a flash of smoke, reappearing between Donald and Goofy wearing another new outfit. This one was black from head to toe, with thick black boots, a heavy-set utility belt, armoured chest piece and a gleaming black and white helm with a protective visor. In his hands he held a sleek black weapon which he cocked once before hunkering down.

“You just say the word and I’m there!”

“Not like _that_ ,” Donald groaned. Genie glanced down to his hands and grimaced.

“Of course. You’re right!” Another puff of smoke and Kairi nearly choked at the sight of Genie – now barely as tall as Goofy – dressed in an all-too-familiar outfit. Black and yellow gloves, a cropped black jacket trimmed in white, and loose pants with red pockets attached by criss-crossing yellow belts. Genie’s round, blue face peered out from beneath spikes of brown hair with a serious expression.

“Like this!” he said, holding out his hands. A keyblade appeared – a purple handle surrounded by an ornate golden guard, with a short shaft that faded from broad blue to narrow gold from which the blade erupted in gleaming golden swirls.

“Or maybe this?” Another burst of smoke appeared at Goofy’s side and suddenly there were two Genies; the second was shorter – less than a head taller than Donald – and dressed in Sora’s old red romper and yellow sneakers. The second Genie also had a keyblade, though this one was much simpler by comparison – a dull wooden handle with a bronze pommel protected by a ruddy-brown guard. The tip of the blade curved back on itself in a series of gleaming bronze swirls. It was still Genie’s face beneath the wild mop of hair, but it was somewhat disconcerting to see that he’d gotten rid of his swirling goatee in favour of a smaller chin and rounder cheeks.

Kairi felt her head begin to spin.

“Not that either, you big palooka!” Donald scolded.

“Sora needs your memories,” Goofy added. The Genie-Soras disappeared and Genie reappeared beside Aladdin.

“Our memories?” Aladdin asked.

“Naminé needs to strengthen your memories of Sora so that you can help us get him back,” said Donald. Aladdin frowned, glancing quickly to Naminé and then back to Donald and Goofy.

“You said you needed Jasmine’s help too,” Aladdin began. “Does that mean her memories?” Goofy nodded.

“Every memory helps.”

“Then there’s no time to lose!” Genie exclaimed. He clicked his fingers and everything disappeared behind a wall of blue smoke. When it faded, the world around them had changed. The narrow streets and tall buildings of the city had been replaced by a beautiful colonnade; a smooth sandstone walkway between two ponds lined with ornately carved pillars supporting a domed, stone roof. Their sudden arrival startled the flock of flamingos that had been lounging in the water, and they ruffled their feathers and squawked in disdain. The sudden change in scenery left Kairi’s head spinning, and it took Goofy’s hand on her shoulder to keep her on her feet.

“Here, Kairi, let me hold them for ya,” he offered, taking the watermelons from her arms with a smile.

“C’mon, this way,” said Aladdin. Genie held him back, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Say, Al, d’you really want Jasmine seeing you like that?” he asked, raising a knowing eyebrow. Aladdin glanced down at his weatherworn attire and grimaced before glancing bashfully up to Genie.

“Genie, would you mind-” Genie clicked his fingers and Aladdin disappeared behind a wall of smoke, emerging moments later clad in gleaming cream and gold. He shrugged his way out of his jacket and draped it over his arm with a grateful murmur before leading them down to the courtyard below. It was lined with carefully trimmed trees and bushes on all sides, with a square of smooth sandstone set around an ornate fountain. A peacock sat near the bottom of the stairs between two clay vases of tumbling jasmine and honeysuckle blossoms; it lifted its head as they arrived, assessing them with a beady eye before rising to its feet and fanning its tail with an impressive shiver that made the golds and greens glisten like gems as it stalked away from them.

“Aladdin? Is that you?”

Jasmine was unchanged, as though no time had passed since Kairi had last seen her in the bowels of Hollow Bastion. Her thick black hair was bound by strips of teal that were fastened by a gleaming sapphire perched atop her head, and her vibrant clothes set off the rich russet-brown of her skin. She appeared from behind the fountain and quickly froze as she laid eyes on the group. “Donald! Goofy! And... can it be… Is that you, Kairi?” Kairi’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name and her voice disappeared, leaving her to nod silently. Jasmine’s face split in to a smile and she hurried around the fountain, quickly closing the distance between them and taking Kairi’s hands lightly in her own. “It is so good to see you again!”

“Wait, Jasmine, you _know_ her?” Aladdin asked. Jasmine turned to him with a firm nod.

“Of course,” she answered. “Kairi is a princess, just like me.”

“A princess!” Aladdin exclaimed. Genie wrung his hands nervously, comical beads of sweat dripping down his face.

“Oh – well – uh, geez – I – I’m sorry for talking about your melons back there,” he said, lifting his fingers to his neck and loosening an imaginary collar as his other arm held a watermelon tight against his chest. Kairi shook her head.

“I’m not a real princess,” she corrected. “Not like you.” Jasmine turned her attention back to her and her expression melted a little.

“You’re right,” said Jasmine with a kind smile. “A Princess of Heart is _far_ more important than a would-be Sultanah.” She turned to Naminé then and took one of her hands too. “Are you one of the new lights?” Naminé quick smothered her surprise with a gentle smile and a shake of her head.

“No, I’m just here to help,” she answered.

“Help?” Jasmine asked with a frown. “Is something the matter?”

“Not with us,” Aladdin answered. “C’mon, we’ll explain it inside.”

They made their way back up the stairs and in to the cool shade of a grand room decorated with swathes of fabric and huge plush pillows set around a small wooden table. Jasmine invited them all to sit as Genie summoned a small tray of cups and saucers and an ornate kettle which Jasmine set atop a small burner. Her fingers searched the tray for a moment before she sat back on her knees with a small huff.

“Now where have they gotten to...” A shadow shifted behind her, and from beneath a blanket of heavy velvet emerged a great tiger. Kairi felt her heart skip a beat as it walked slowly over to them, scooping something off the floor with its mouth and dropping it in to Jasmine’s lap. She smiled and turned to scratch the tiger behind the ear. “Thank you, Rajah.” The tiger let out a small chuff and collapsed heavily behind her, nearly knocking the box of matches from her fingers as he rested his back against hers.

While Jasmine prepared the tea, Kairi and Naminé gave a few brief details about what had happened to Sora before explaining what they were here to do and how it would help. When they were done, Jasmine pursed her lips and glanced to Aladdin.

“Of course we’ll do everything we can to help,” she said. Aladdin agreed with a firm nod.

“I’ll go first,” he said. “What do you need me to do?”

Together they reshuffled themselves and the pillows so that Aladdin and Naminé could sit facing each other. Naminé took Aladdin’s hands in hers and they closed their eyes, falling in to a trance-like state, still as statues. Jasmine watched them closely.

“It is safe, isn’t it?” she asked. Kairi nodded.

“Very safe,” she promised. “All Naminé is doing is looking for Aladdin’s memories of Sora, and strengthening the connection between Aladdin’s heart and Sora’s.” This seemed enough to soothe Jasmine who took another sip of her tea and turned fully to Kairi.

“So tell me what’s happened with you,” she said. “You look so different! But then, you were so young when we first met.”

“Well I… I’ve been learning how to fight, like Sora,” she said. Jasmine’s eyes went wide.

“How incredible,” she breathed. “And do you have a keyblade too, like him?” Kairi twisted away, holding her hand to the side and summoning Destiny’s Embrace which she offered to Jasmine. The princess set her tea aside and handled the keyblade as though it were made of glass, turning it over in her hands and examining every detail.

“What of the others?” Jasmine asked as she handed the keyblade back to Kairi who dismissed it. “Are the other princesses all right?”

“We haven’t been to see them yet,” Kairi answered. “You’re the first.”

“Oh how I wish I could see them all again,” Jasmine sighed. “After I chose to pass along my power… I didn’t realise how much of a comfort it had been. You didn’t choose to pass your power on, did you?”

“I needed to hold on to it for a while,” she answered.

“Do you think you ever will?” Kairi sipped at her tea to buy herself time. In truth she hadn’t really given it much thought – she’d fought with it for so long, using the light to her advantage, that she wondered how much of her strength came from that power and how much came from her own. The lines were too blurred to tell.

“I’m not sure,” she finally answered. “Right now I want to get Sora home and safe. Then I might decide.” Jasmine smiled sadly and rested her hand on Kairi’s knee.

“It is a burden, but giving it up… there is a sense of loss,” she said softly. “I don’t regret it. But then, I suppose I haven’t had much need of it.”

She turned her attention to Donald and Goofy then, asking after each of them before the conversation circled around to Sora again. Kairi turned and focused on her tea, glad to be out of the spotlight. She drifted in and out of the conversation, but there was nothing that she hadn’t heard before.

A flicker of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. At first she thought it might have been Rajah, but then the tiger gave a great, sleepy sigh as he nuzzled in against Jasmine and Kairi’s stomach twisted. She stared down at her lap, her attention focused on the edges of her vision, and she quickly caught it again. She turned her gaze towards it, watching closely as the shadow crept in to the light. The unversed sat there for the briefest moment, red eyes fixed on Kairi, before it turned and darted out in to the garden. Kairi quickly drained her tea and set the cup back on the table.

“Jasmine, would you mind if I explore the gardens?” she asked quickly. Jasmine looked up at her with a smile.

“Not at all. Is everything all right?” Kairi forced a smile of her own and quickly rose to her feet.

“I just didn’t really get to see them before and they look so beautiful,” she said. It wasn’t technically a lie. “Naminé might be a little while so I thought I would take a look around.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Goofy asked, already halfway out of his pillow. She waved her hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” she said, flashing them her best smile before she made for the door. Genie was basking in the sun outside, holding a tall glass filled with ice in one hand as he lay back on a brightly coloured recliner. Kairi had to keep herself from staring at the sight beside him – a brightly coloured rug standing on two tassels while the other two tassels had come together like hands to grip a huge palm leaf which he was using to fan Genie. Neither of them seemed to notice the unversed (or her, for that matter) and she slipped past them to head down the steps towards the garden where she spied the unversed peeking out from behind the fountain. As she approached it darted off again, zooming towards the shadow under the trees. Kairi glanced back over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before following, ducking out of the sun and into the bushes where the unversed sat waiting for her.

The flood was larger than most of the ones she remembered, but unlike its counterparts this one had white paws. It sat back on its haunches, eyeing her somewhat nervously as she approached. She closed the distance slowly, step by step, until the flood flinched away and she sat down on the grass.

“Vanitas?” she called softly. “Are you there?” She was met by silence. The unversed continued to stare at her, tilting her head this way and that as it watched her closely. She sighed. “Do you know where he is?”

The unversed remained silent, not that she had particularly expected it to give her an answer. After a while it slowly crept forward until it was close enough to nudge her fingers with its nose. She waited, unsure of what it was trying to achieve, and the unversed nuzzled its head under her hand and looked up at her from between her fingers.

“Do you want me to change you?” she asked. The unversed darted out from under her hand and made several tight, excited circles before coming to sit infront of her like an excitable puppy. Its beady eyes watched her hand closely as she slowly reached out towards it, and after giving it a moment to change its mind she finally reached out with her heart too.

The emotions she found waiting for her were complex, and it took her several moments to try and decipher them. There was… anxiety, a bubbling nervousness, accompanied by a sense of longing. For what? She dug a little deeper, trying to see if she could find any kind of context. The fear… the longing… they were both for the same thing. Something Vanitas wanted… but was afraid to have… no, not just have. He was afraid to receive…

_“Don’t go. Stay.”_

The voice was warped and distorted, but oddly familiar. The fear and the longing seemed to spike at the sound. Was that it? The feeling of being wanted? It would certainly fit the bill…

She went with her gut, latching on to the core of the unversed and filling it full of love and confidence and the feeling of giving and receiving acceptance. She poured in the feeling of being invited to Selphie’s ninth birthday party, and of Sora pestering her to join him and Riku out on Play Island, and of Riku coming to collect her from the islands, of telling her that she would be joining them in the great war against the darkness – the nervous excitement of finally being included after years of watching them from afar.

The inversed was white from head to toe by the time she was done, and violet eyes blinked up at her several times as she finally pulled her hand away. It raced up her arm and along her shoulders, nuzzling at her neck before darting back towards the grass and disappearing in to the bushes.

“Wait!” She scrambled to her feet, taking off after it. The inversed was easy to spot amongst the shadows, and she followed it through the gardens until she reached the back wall where it darted up a tree and clambered over the wall. Kairi followed as quickly as she could, embedding chunks of ice in to the tree which she used to climb up and over before using a small aero spell to cushion her fall. The inversed was some distance away now and she set off at a sprint in a desperate attempt to keep up. If Vanitas was here, she was not going to let him get away from her.

The inversed took her around the outskirts of the city, following a great stone wall until they arrived at the city gates. A vast desert lay beyond and the inversed quickly slipped out in to it. Kairi made to follow, but a thick hand around her wrist made her yelp in surprise.

“Running out of the city? I think we found ourselves a thievin’ little street-mouse!” She span around to face her assailant. He was a tall burly man with a broad face and a rich black beard trimmed in to a fine point. Two beady eyes peered down at her from beneath a fierce, furrowed brow as his lips split in to a hungry grin. “What did you steal, little mouse?”

“I didn’t steal anything,” she said, trying her best to wriggle out of his grasp. His fingers tightened around her wrist and she grit her teeth.

“Then why were you running out of the city?” he demanded. She blanched; how could she tell a stranger what she was up to without letting slip about all the things he wasn’t supposed to know.

“I - I was just – I was trying to-”

“You were trying to get away!” he bellowed. “I will show you the penalty for stealing, little mouse. You won’t be able to keep what you took!” His free hand was reaching towards the gleaming curved sword at his hip and she saw her opportunity. The man was no taller than Axel, after all, even if he was a bit broader. She quickly stepped in towards him and wrapped her free arm around his chest; the move caught him off guard and she felt his fingers loosen just enough for her to tear her other arm free and wrap it around him, fingertips grazing each other as she tightened her grip. She tucked her leg behind him and twisted, dragging him off balance by tipping his weight over her hip and dropping him in to the dirt where he lay stunned.

“I’m sorry!” she called over her shoulder as she set off towards the desert. The sand shifted underfoot, but she had been brought up running on beaches and it took a mere second for her to make the shift in her gait. She heard the chaos of the city melt away behind her as she continued to run, her eyes sharp for a glimmer of white amongst the golden sands, but as she crested a small dune she was met with a sight that made her heart plummet. Shadows were clawing their way out of the sand – heartless of all shapes and sizes.

She wouldn’t be able to fight all of them on her own, but the heartless could not be allowed in to the city. There was the Captain and his guards, who might be of some assistance, but their weapons would do little against the rapidly advancing shadows. Too late she thought of Donald and Goofy, but there was no time to get her phone now; the shadows were hurtling towards her. Kairi raised Destiny’s Embrace high overhead and planted it in to the ground, sending out a burst of light that raced out on either side before exploding upwards in to a wall. It was enough to push back the first wave of heartless, though spread over such a large area it was thin and quickly overwhelmed. Her stomach churned and she grit her teeth as the first of the heartless lunged towards her, its beady eyes glued to her keyblade. It leapt and she ducked beneath it, thrusting the keyblade up in to its belly. Another heartless leapt through the fading shadow and caught her off guard, its claws gripping her shoulder and dragging her down in to the sand where she rolled, spitting sand and cursing under her breath.

“I wish I had some backup,” she muttered as she scrambled back to her feet. She turned towards a lumbering neoshadow just in time to see it disappear behind a rolling curtain of blue smoke.

“Doth mine ears deceive me?” said Genie as he emerged, a hand cupped comically around his pointed ear. “Or do I detect the desperate cries of a damsel in dis- _Ho!_ _Wow!_ That is a lot of heartless!”

“Genie!” she cried. “I need Donald and Goofy!”

“On it!” He disappeared, leaving behind a wash of smoke that left her blind to the shadow which made a leap for her head. She barely twisted out of the way in time, but the creature still managed to scrape its claws across her shoulders. She hissed and span quickly on her heel, firing a blast of ice from the tip of her keyblade as she pressed a hand over her shoulder for a rudimentary healing spell as the heartless dissipated in to smoke.

She felt the pulse of magic that accompanied Genie’s return and she was greatly relieved to hear Donald and Goofy joining the fray.

“I’ll get it!” The cry was accompanied by a burst of lightning that fried several nearby heartless. Goofy came spinning towards her then, a whirling blur that knocked back several heartless and gave them enough of a chance to regroup.

“Genie, can you shield the city?” Kairi asked.

“Leave it to me!” he called, rolling up imaginary sleeves before doubling back on himself towards the gates.

“The heartless will follow the keyblade,” said Goofy as his shield collided with a nearby soldier. Kairi nodded.

“Then we lead them in to the desert.” She lifted her keyblade and fired a pulse of pure light in to the air. She felt a chill as the heartless that had been rushing towards the city suddenly turned their attention towards her, and after firing another blast to make sure they would follow she turned and ran through the clearing Donald had made behind her.

The shifting sands made it difficult to achieve any kind of real speed, but they managed to put a fair amount of distance behind them before the heartless were close enough to strike. Kairi felt the pull of something approaching rapidly from behind, and as she dove aside she saw Goofy dive in to intercept it. She rolled back to her feet, recalling Destiny’s Embrace and sweeping it in a wide arc to give herself room. The shadows were low in strength but high in numbers – an all-too-familiar scenario – but the feeling of calm control that had settled in her chest was a welcome change to the last time she had been outnumbered like this

“Kairi!” Goofy’s cry cut through the noise of the fight and she turned to him, finding his shield glowing and gleaming. She nodded and raced towards him, grabbing his outstretched hand and launching him high in to the air where he hung, motionless, before plummeting shield-first in to a cluster of heartless and banishing them in a single strike.

“My turn!” Donald exclaimed, catching Kairi’s eye. She felt his heart reach out towards hers and she flooded the connection with light. His eyes gleamed as he thrust his staff in to the air. “Duck flare!” The magic exploded out like fireworks, obliterating several nearby shadows and sending the others staggering and scrambling away from the attack.

It was just the opening Kairi needed. She targeted several neoshadows and waited for her magic to flare in response before leaping high in to the air. She threw her arms wide, filling the sky with pearls of light before swooping down and bringing the pearls with her. They raced ahead of her, clearing several knots of tangled, frazzled shadows. The wave of heartless was thinner now, spread further apart by the force of her attack. She wound her arm back and threw her keyblade hard, sending it spinning towards a lumbering novashadow and quickly warping after it, plucking it from the air as it rebounded off the novashadow and following up with a series of blows until it finally succumbed.

At long last the wave of heartless finally began to ebb. Kairi wiped the sweat from her face on the back of her arm and sent several blasts of ice to eliminate a trio of approaching shadows.

“You okay, Kairi?” Donald asked as he took out another heartless to her left. She nodded.

“Just thirsty,” she wheezed. She fired a weak blizzaga and quickly snared one of the icicles, melting it in between her hands and drinking it whilst it was still cool.

“Gwarsh, that sure looks refreshin’,” Goofy panted, eyeing her palm hungrily. Kairi smiled and lifted her keyblade in to the air. This time she fired the blizzaga in to the air where it exploded in to crystalline fragments that quickly melted under the Agrabah sun and fell down like rain. Goofy tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue with a grin.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Donald asked, holding his hand out as the last of the raindrops fell in to the sand. Kairi dismissed her keyblade, watching the last of the heartless as they scarpered back out in to the desert.

“It was Sora’s idea,” she said. “He can do it with waterza, but my water magic isn’t strong enough. It’s better when he does it.”

“I say it’s pretty awesome when _you_ do it!” Goofy exclaimed with a grin before shaking droplets of water from his ears and showering Donald who grumbled and stomped his foot. “Say, Kairi, were you teleportin’ back there?”

“Teleporting?”

“You kept throwing your keyblade and disappearin’,” he said. Realisation struck and she shook her head.

“Not really,” she answered. “Sora called it warping. He was trying to teach me strike raid and I threw my keyblade too far. I panicked and tried to recall it, but instead of it coming to me I went to it.”

“I’ve never seen anyone do that before. It was impressive.” The compliment sent a flush of heat rushing to her face and she tugged at the hem of her shorts.

“I can only do it over short distances, and only by using my keyblade,” she said. Goofy folded his arms and gave her a fond smile.

“I bet Sora couldn’t do it.”

“Well, no, but-”

“But nothin’! Oh, look!” She was glad when he pointed over his shoulder and she had an excuse to turn away and try to quell the burning in her cheeks. (Sunburn. She would blame it on sunburn.) A dot in the sky above the city was quickly growing bigger and Kairi felt Naminé’s heart reaching out towards her as the dot became a shadow which resolved itself in to an unusual sight – Naminé, Aladdin and Jasmine barrelling towards them atop a flying carpet with Genie close behind.

Before she had time to wonder at it, the carpet had come to a stop several paces away and it bent itself this way and that to make steps for its passengers to disembark.

“Is everyone all right?” asked Jasmine. “Genie said there were heartless.”

“We took care of them!” Donald boasted.

“At least for now,” said Goofy, “but you should be careful.” Naminé frowned and knitted her fingers together nervously.

“If it’s heartless, does that mean Maleficent might be nearby?” she asked. Jasmine paled.

“Maleficent? I thought Sora defeated her.” Donald and Goofy shared an uncertain glance.

“It’s a long story,” Donald said at last, which did nothing to soothe Jasmine’s uncertainty. Kairi forced a smile.

“Don’t worry. She won’t come after you again, I promise.”

“But what about _you_?” The concern caught Kairi off-guard and she found that she didn’t quite have an answer for the princess. An awkward silence settled over them and Kairi felt the flush creeping back up her neck.

“What happened with Razoul?” Aladdin asked. “He said something about some thief running in to the desert.”

“Who’s Razoul?” Donald asked.

“The Captain of the Guard,” he answered. Kairi felt her face burn again and she quickly recounted what had happened at the city gates. To her surprise Aladdin merely laughed. “You’ll have to teach me how to take him down like that. I think you put his shoulder out.” Kairi felt her stomach drop.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to hurt him!” she said. “I should head back and heal him-”

“No, no, leave him be,” Aladdin said with a dismissive wave and a mischievous grin. “Maybe he’ll learn a thing or two about jumping to conclusions.”

“Aladdin,” Jasmine chided, though Kairi didn’t miss her barely-concealed smile as she wrapped her hands around his elbow.

“Naminé, were you able to sort through both their memories?” Kairi asked. She nodded.

“We’re all done,” she said, “but I didn’t get a chance to sit with Genie.” Genie merely shrugged.

“I wouldn’t bet on getting too far with this ol’ noggin,” he said, rapping his knuckles against his head. It made a hollow, wooden sort of sound. “This mind’s made of magic, and my memories don’t work like yours do. But I might be able to work a little bit of genie magic on my connection with Sora.” Naminé smiled and rested a hand on his elbow.

“Thank you, Genie.”

“We should get a move on,” said Donald. Goofy nodded firmly.

“Yeah, and we’d better tell everyone else to be on the lookout for heartless.” Donald folded his arms with a firm nod. Jasmine crossed to Kairi then and took her hands lightly in her own.

“You will come and visit, won’t you?” she asked. “You and Sora, and you can tell me all about the others.” Kairi glanced at Donald and Goofy, but neither of them looked like they were about to intervene. She supposed there was no point trying to protect the world order with Jasmine anyway.

“I… I’ll try,” she said. Jasmine smiled and pulled her in to a tight hug.

“Stay safe, Kairi.”


	34. A Great Warrior

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR | A GREAT WARRIOR**

* * *

A knock on the door sent a jolt through Ven, waking him from a sleep he didn’t remember falling in to. He sat up taller at his desk and worked the kink from his neck. The sun was quickly setting outside, and he reached forwards to turn on his lamp as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“C-come in!” he called, stifling a yawn. The door slowly creaked open and Aqua appeared, a gentle smile pulling at her lips.

“Hey, sleepy-head,” she teased.

“’m not sleepy,” he countered, stifling a yawn. Aqua hummed through a knowing smile as she closed the door behind her. She looked exhausted, though she quickly hid it behind a small half-smile. All morning she and Riku had been working with Luxord in the arena, training him with his keyblade. Ven had feigned a headache in order to catch up on a few hours of well-needed sleep. Aqua hadn’t objected; they were covering the basics, and Ven had already recently reviewed them with Kairi and Axel. They’d regrouped for lunch, after which Aqua and Riku had decided to spend some time working together to try and unravel more of Luxord’s missing memories.

“Not as far as we’d hoped,” she answered. Ven sat up a little taller.

“But you did find _something_?” he asked hopefully. Aqua nodded. “What was it?”

“Just more bits and pieces. He seems to have very strong feelings about a handful of people, but we can’t figure out who they are or whether they’re important.”

“Good feelings?” Aqua grimaced slightly.

“For the most part. How about you? How did you get on today?” Ven had been excused for the afternoon with a promise that he would spend the time meditating in an attempt to unlock his own memories. Aqua peered over his shoulder down at the blank pages of the journal and a nervous laugh escaped Ven’s throat.

“Not much progress here, either,” he answered. Aqua’s smile fell as she turned to him, cupping his chin and turning his face towards hers.

“Are you still having nightmares?” she asked, studying his face closely. He pulled away and rolled his eyes.

“They’re not _nightmares_ , Aqua, just… vivid, I guess. I just wish I could remember them.” He closed the journal heavily and closed his eyes, if only to avoid Aqua’s sympathetic gaze. He wished he could tell her about Vanitas – about the progress he hoped to make once their hearts were able to connect again – but he couldn’t betray Vanitas’ trust like that. He wouldn’t. So instead he opened his eyes, met Aqua’s gaze, and forced a smile. “I’m fine. I promise.” She pursed her lips like she didn’t believe him, but she at least let go of his cheeks and moved to instead ruffle his hair.

“Well come on then, Mr _I’m Fine_ , dinner’s almost ready.” Ven’s stomach twisted.

“Um, actually, Aqua… I was thinking of eating outside tonight. On my own,” he added quickly. Aqua tilted her head slightly.

“Are you sure?”

“I was thinking that maybe getting some fresh air might do me some good. Give me room to think a bit more.” He had expected her to challenge him (after all, he was supposed to have been spending the afternoon doing nothing _but_ thinking) and he was deeply surprised when she merely smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

“That sounds like a good idea,” she said. “Maybe the fresh air will help keep you awake.” He was too slow to avoid her nimble fingers as they tousled his hair, and his pout was met with a bubble of laughter as she made her way towards the door. “I’ll make you up a basket. Don’t wait too long to come and get it.”

He watched the closed door for several seconds, half-expecting her to pop back in at any minute – ready to call him out on his lie – but she didn’t. Eventually he sighed and slipped his notebook and his pen in to the small pack bag beside his desk which he slung over his shoulder. Perhaps she was too busy thinking about whatever they had uncovered with Luxord…

The basket Aqua set aside for him in the middle of the dining room table was easily big enough to feed three people, if not more. She was deep in conversation with Riku, though the pair quickly fell silent when Ven entered. Aqua stood and skirted the table in order to hand the basket over.

“Now don’t stay out too late, all right? Riku and I will both be diving in to your heart tomorrow, so you’ll need a good night’s rest.”

For a brief moment Ven wondered if she knew. Her eyes flickered to the backpack on his shoulder before darting back to his face again. Ven swallowed thickly and peered inside the basket, finding a wide assortment of food beneath the tartan towel. Riku was watching them, his eyes glancing from Ven to the overflowing basket of food. Ven swallowed thickly.

“Aqua, I… I can’t eat all this by myself.” Aqua smiled and laughed lightly, avoiding his gaze.

“Well I can’t fit it all in the fridge, and the pantry is already overflowing. Eat the perishable things first and then keep the rest in your room. They don’t need to be chilled.” Of course. The overcooking. That’s all it was, Ven told himself as he thanked Aqua for the basket and bid Riku a quick ‘good evening’ before ducking back out of the kitchen and in to the open air.

The climb to the summit was made harder with the addition of a basket and a pack that was growing heavier by the minute, and he was disappointed to find that when he reached the top (red-faced and panting) Vanitas was there, watching him with a smirk.

“You’re out of shape, brother.”

“That’s an… interesting way… to say thank you,” Ven wheezed, thrusting the basket in to Vanitas’ hands and before leaning on his knees to catch his breath. Vanitas peeled back the cloth and eyed the contents beneath.

“How much do you think I eat?” he sneered. Ven rolled his eyes and straightened, adjusting the pack on his shoulders.

“It’s for us to share,” he answered. “I haven’t eaten yet either, and whatever we don’t eat will keep for a few days.” Vanitas raised an eyebrow but said nothing further as he tucked the cloth back over the basket.

He led Ven around the summit in silence. Before long the grassy ledge became a thin shelf that gave way to a steep, narrow climb. The weight of the pack nearly made Ven tilt dangerously towards the ledge on more than one occasion, and before long he was following Vanitas up the narrow path on his fingers and toes to keep from tumbling back down.

Vventually Vanitas left the narrow trail and ducked in to a small cavern. Ven was unsurprised (though a little saddened) to see the cavern completely empty. It was small, barely the size Ven’s room back at the keep, but at least it was dry and the floor was fairly smooth. He set the pack down and crouched next to it, undoing the fastenings and pulling out the contents.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring more, but I didn’t want it to look too suspicious,” he said, pulling out a small throw pillow and two rolled up blankets. He felt Vanitas watching him carefully, his golden eyes following every move.

“This is… for me?” he asked, staring down at it with an unreadable expression. Ven nodded.

“I haven’t given up trying to convince you to come back to the keep with me, but I figure in the meantime at least you can be warm at night.” He rolled the blankets out and set them against the far wall of the cave, resting the pillow at one end. “I couldn’t bring you a bed, but I figured this was the next best thing. If it’s not enough then I can try and sneak a couple more blankets out next time I come up.”

“You… Why would you do this?” Ven sat back on his heels and glanced up at Vanitas. His brow was furrowed and his lips were curled in to an angry snarl. Ven felt his smile fall a little.

“Because I don’t want to think about you sleeping on a cold, hard floor,” he said. “I… I care about you, Vanitas.”

“Why?” he snapped.

“Because I’d like to think that if you were in my shoes, you’d do the same for me.” Vanitas folded his arms with a huff.

“I doubt it,” he grunted.

“We can’t change the past,” Ven continued, “but now that Xehanort’s gone we finally have a chance to change the future. I was… I was kinda hoping we could maybe do it together.”

The silence that followed seemed to stretch for an eternity. Ven watched Vanitas carefully; his face remained impassive but his eyes were ablaze, slipping in and out of focus. He seemed to be warring with something, but before Ven could ask what it was Vanitas suddenly stiffened. His turned his head head sharply towards the mouth of the cave, and Ven felt his breath catch in his throat as a shadow began to slink across the floor.

To his surprise the shadow was being cast by a small creature, no bigger than a cat. It reminded Ven of an unversed, only this creature was white all over with a pair of pink eyes, and unlike the unversed it didn’t flit from shadow to shadow. Instead it almost strutted in to the cave, accompanied by a certain air of calm confidence as the creature turned to glance at Ven before moving to Vanitas and weaving around his ankles. Vanitas crouched low, watching it closely for almost a minute before reaching a hand out towards it. The creature circled Vanitas one last time before touching its snout to Vanitas’ fingertips where it disappeared in a flash of light.

It took several minutes of furious blinking for Ven’s eyes to adjust back to the darkness of the cave, and when they did he saw Vanitas sitting against the wall, an arm resting on his knee and his face set in a thoughtful frown.

“What _was_ that?” Ven breathed. The frown was quickly lost behind a scowl and Vanitas reached in to the basket and threw a small parcel of food towards him.

“Nothing. Eat, so we can get to work.”

“But Vanitas-”

“Eat,” he ordered curtly. Ven knew better than to push his luck and so he instead settled in against the wall and pulled back the thin layer of paper to reveal a small savoury pastry. He practically inhaled it as his stomach awoke with a fervour, growling violently as he watched Vanitas finish off a sandwich. When Vanitas made no move to throw him anything else Ven slowly moved from one side of the cave to the other, settling in as close as he dared to Vanitas with the basket of food between them.

The sun had well and truly set by the time they were sated, and Ven dove back in to his pack to withdraw a lantern which he placed in the centre of the cavern. Vanitas sniffed.

“You may enjoy sitting around in the dark, but I don’t,” said Ven before Vanitas could voice his thoughts aloud (though Ven did concede to lower the flame until it was as low as it could go without dying in order to keep any light from spilling out of the cavern).

“So what now?” Vanitas asked. Ven hesitated and offered him a bashful shrug.

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” he answered. “Aqua and Riku have been Diving to see if they can uncover anything, but I don’t know how to do that. Do you?”

“We didn’t need it last time our hearts connected,” he answered.

“Last time we were fighting.”

“If you call that fighting,” Vanitas retorted with a smirk. Ven shivered.

“Well we can’t fight here,” he said firmly. “We don’t want to attract attention.” He had hoped that would be enough to deter Vanitas, but to his dismay Vanitas’ smirk deepened in to a wolfish grin.

“I don’t have to fight you to overpower you.” Ven’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Vanitas’ latch on to it, wrapping it in a blanket of ice and squeezing. It was horribly familiar, and when Ven closed his eyes he found himself standing in the Graveyard, watching as Vanitas walked closer, a sickly purple glow rolling off him in waves and threatening to drown Ven completely-

“Nope!” Ven shot to his feet, anxious energy coursing through his veins. He paced back and forth, shaking it out of his fingertips. “Nope, nope, nope. I can’t do it.” Vanitas huffed and folded his arms.

“Backing out? Fine by me-”

“No,” Ven grunted, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. “I’m not backing out I just… There’s gotta be another way to do it.”

“I didn’t see you coming up with any suggestions.”

“Well you could’ve asked before you tried yours,” he bit back. Vanitas’ eyebrows lifted a fraction and Ven rolled his eyes before sitting back down with a huff. “It shouldn’t come down to one of us overpowering the other,” he grumbled. “The connection is there, I can feel it, we just need to open it up a little.”

“And how do we do that?” Vanitas asked, his tone brusque. Ven folded his arms with a deep frown. How could they connect their hearts? Even if they could Dive like Aqua and Riku, it would be less of a sharing experience and more of an… invasion – not entirely dissimilar to an overpowering, just with a little more consent. They needed to be on equal footing, but how?

Ven closed his eyes and cleared his mind in order to reintroduce the pieces of the puzzle one by one. There was him and there was Vanitas. The connection between their hearts was fainter than Ven’s connection to his other friends but it was there nonetheless, if somewhat strained and tattered. Each of their hearts was whole now, so it wouldn’t be a simple case of just bringing two halves together. They needed to take that connection and draw upon it…

“Vanitas?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you feel the connection between your heart and mine?”

Silence stretched between them. Ven cracked open an eye to peer at Vanitas who was sitting rigid with his eyes closed and a frustrated sneer on his face. Ven slammed his eye shut again, waiting patiently until Vanitas finally grunted: “Yes.”

“Hold it tight and see if you can take it down to your heart station.” He heard Vanitas huff and grumble under his breath and Ven forced himself to keep his eyes closed as he smothered a smile. “If we can follow that connection then maybe we can join together, rather than fighting for control. My heart has more light than yours, so it might feel a bit weird, but-”

“Don’t bother,” Vanitas huffed. “I’ve felt the princess’ heart and Sora’s; I’m sure I can deal with yours. At least now I know where you get it from.”

“Get what from?”

“Shut up. I’m trying to concentrate.” A pause, and then Ven heard him mutter: “I still say we should have done this my way.” Ven bit the inside of his cheek to keep from retaliating and instead concentrated on his breathing. He focused on the connection – the tattered thread that tied their hearts together – and he pulled as hard as he dared. At long last he felt Vanitas give a frustrated tug in response. Only then did Ven focus on letting his consciousness sink down to his heart station.

Though he could vaguely recall drifting past it between dreams or seeing flashes of it between blurry fragments of memories during Aqua or Riku’s Dives, this was the first opportunity he’d had to study it since… well, since the last time Vanitas had come in to contact with his heart. Things had been different then, with their hearts colliding and merging in to a single platform – two people squeezed in to a space that was just right for one. Now Ven saw that he was alone on the mural, floating over the barren wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard. Behind his head was a large ring containing seven circles; three were partially obscured, hidden by his head, shoulder and the top of his leg. The remaining four were a welcome sight, with the three around the outer ring each containing a wayfinder in amber, emerald and cerulean while the last circle in the centre contained a gleaming silver crown.

His feet touched down on the platform and Ven glanced down at his hands. The thread was more like a rope now, thick and heavy but still damaged and frayed, threatening to unravel entirely in places. He supposed that made sense; their bond was not formed in friendship or familiarity, and was instead a lingering remnant of a heart that should never have been torn in two. Ven gripped the rope tightly and began to follow it hand over hand until his toes touched the edge of the platform. The rope continued, disappearing in to the darkness beyond, and all Ven could do was hold tight and wait.

Eventually he felt the temperature drop several degrees and he bit back a shiver. It was just darkness, he reminded himself, and it was every bit as natural as the light. Vanitas just happened to have a little bit more of it than most. The rope grew taught in his hand as a light began to glow by his feet, and he looked down in time to see a small platform of stained glass appear. Despite appearing to float unsupported the small platform didn’t budge an inch under his weight, and as Ven released the breath he’d been holding he saw more platforms appear. A tug on the rope sent him stumbling forwards on to the next glowing ledge and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said, tightening his grip on the rope and making his way across the rising platforms.

“This was your idea,” came Vanitas’ distant reply. Ven chuckled.

It would take a few more minutes of climbing the stained glass stairs before Ven was finally able to see Vanitas. He too was climbing with the rope clutched in his hand, though he was eyeing each platform warily. At first Ven thought that Vanitas might have been pulling the rope to keep it taught but as they drew closer Ven realised that the rope was instead growing shorter, and when they were finally standing almost toe to toe the rope disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. The platforms had created a bridge of sorts, and Ven peered over Vanitas’ shoulder to catch a glimpse of his heart station.

It was not so different from Ven’s, with the Keyblade Graveyard serving as the background and Vanitas curled around to the side, but where Ven appeared on the right of his station Vanitas appeared on the left. Three of the seven inner circles were similarly obscured, but Ven could just make out the shapes in the remaining four: the symbol of the unversed at the centre surrounded by a flower, a gear split in half and twisted back on itself, and a gleaming star.

“Stop staring,” Vanitas barked as he folded his arms with a scowl. Ven grinned.

“Why? You’ve seen mine.” Golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Now that you’ve dragged me down here, what happens next?” Ven’s smile faltered and he fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

“I’m not sure,” he answered. Vanitas rolled his eyes and Ven scowled. “It’s not like I’ve done this before. I was hoping that once we were connected there might be some sort of clue about our missing memories but I-”

A blinding white light erupted beside them. Ven ducked behind his arm as he heard Vanitas curse loudly. The light soon faded, and when Ven peered out he found himself staring at an enormous door that loomed high over them. The ornately-carved panels were gleaming white each bearing a small mural in the shape of half a heart; the half on the left was made with vibrant colours that clashed almost painfully, whilst the half on the right was muted and left a chill in Ven’s chest when he stared at it. Two gleaming golden handles were bound together by a thick black chain fastened by a heavy lock. The keyhole began to glow and Ven summoned Wayward Wind, pointing it towards the padlock which flared in response but didn’t open. He glanced at Vanitas from the corner of his eye.

“They’re _our_ memories, Vanitas,” he said softly. “I can’t unlock them on my own.”

For a moment Ven thought he looked almost nervous, and he watched Vanitas eye the door with no small amount of apprehension. At long last he summoned Void Gear and lifted it towards the door where the lock pulsed once before exploding. A pathway of stained glass began to appear before the door, one glowing step at a time until it met the platform Ven and Vanitas were standing on. They walked forwards together and each gripped one of the gleaming handles to heave the door open.

Everything beyond the door was white; a shapeless expanse that seemed to go on forever. The floor underneath was invisible but solid, though when Ven glanced down to inspect it he found himself reeling at the sight of the endless void below. Luckily as the door slowly closed behind them his attention was soon drawn upwards by the sound of tinkling glass. Crystalline shards were falling slowly down towards them, glistening like diamonds until they came to hover in mid-air. Each shard looked like a pane of glass, though the edges looked ripped and torn like paper. Movement in the corner of Ven’s eye caught his attention, and as he turned towards a nearby shard he saw shapes moving behind it. No, not behind it, _within_ it. He stepped closer, reaching out to tentatively prod the shard-

_He was standing in the Keyblade Graveyard at the crossroads where the four paths met. Two blurry figures stood nearby; a young boy with a vibrant red scarf and a young girl with long, black hair._

_“But, there’s nothing special or amazing about me. I’ve never even made it into the top ranking. So, I have no idea why I was chosen-”_

He snatched his hand back, gulping in a deep, grounding breath.

“What was that?” Vanitas asked. Ven frowned.

“I’m… not sure…” He recounted what little detail he could before peering in to the glass. The two figures were still there, but they were no clearer than before. He reached out and tapped a finger to the shard again, but this time it merely span lazily around; no more flashbacks. “Did you see it too?” Vanitas nodded.

“Those people…” Ven nodded.

“Yeah… I feel like I know them but I don’t know where from. I can’t even remember their faces.” He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. “At least we know it’s working.”

“We do?”

“This is way more than I’ve been seeing with Riku or Aqua. That has to mean something, right?” Vanitas fell in to a contemplative silence. He turned away, glancing at several nearby shards before clenching his jaw and reaching out to the nearest-

_He was standing in a dark room around a great table. Four others were there, barely more than blurry silhouettes in the shadows._

_“If we don’t step in now everything will fall to ruin.” The boy with the scarf was here too, as was the dark-haired girl who stood opposite him._

_“I agree,” she said, “but we can’t go meddling with other people’s powers. It’s not fair.”_

_“But what about all the lives that will be lost if we don’t-”_

Ven took a deep breath as pain began to blossom in his temples. He raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose with a hiss, dimly aware of Vanitas doing the same.

“Any ideas?” Vanitas grumbled. Ven shook his head (and immediately regretted the decision as a wave of nausea bubbled in his stomach).

“I don’t even know where to start,” he groaned. “Was that memory before or after the last one?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Ven lowered his hand and glanced around, eyes jumping from one shard to the next. There were thousands – hundreds of thousands – seemingly in no particular order. This was going to be a monstrous task, especially given that there was no guarantee that the memories had only been split in two; Vanitas’ shard looked as though it had been torn in multiple places.

“We’re going to need a plan,” Ven murmured. “If we go in to this blind then we’ll just be wasting time.”

“Any bright ideas?” Vanitas grumbled, poking at the shard hard enough to make it spin like a top. Ven pursed his lips and tried to kickstart his brain.

The memories could be touched after they had been… activated. Yes, that was a good enough word for it. Activated memories didn’t look any different from the others, so it would probably be a good idea to keep them separate. Maybe group them together, but based on what criteria? They would likely need to look at several memories in order to pick out any kind of pattern or theme, and if they were limited to looking at less than a handful at a time… Ven sighed.

“We should separate these memories from the others, so we know which ones we’ve seen already,” he said, taking the shard carefully in to his hands and walking it closer to the door. Vanitas soon followed, taking great pains not to accidentally touch any of the nearby shards on his way over.

“Now what?” he asked as his shard began to spin lazily next to Ven’s. Ven shrugged.

“I guess we try a few more and see if we can figure out some sort of a pattern.” Vanitas eyed him warily.

“You sure you’re up for that, brother?” he taunted. “You’re looking kinda pale.” Ven grit his teeth and nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

Progress was slow, hindered by the ever-increasing pain and nausea that occurred after each fragment of memory, each of which seemed to last less than a second. They slowly worked their way outwards, bringing each awakened memory back towards the door where they were grouped together. They managed to make it through twelve more memories before Ven’s knees finally gave out from beneath him and he dry-heaved in to the blinding void below.

“I think… that’s enough for today,” he wheezed, pressing his forehead against the invisible floor and clenching his eyes shut. He swallowed several times, willing Aqua’s picnic to stay down.

“Let’s go,” Vanitas muttered. He came to a stop by Ven and offered a hand which Ven gratefully accepted; his head was beginning to spin, and for a brief moment the only thing that kept him standing was the feeling of Vanitas’ arm alongside his as they made their way back through the door. He rubbed at his temple, trying not to let his frustration show too much. Why wasn’t Vanitas affected? These memories belonged to both of them, so the pain should too, shouldn’t it? He glanced at Vanitas as they closed the heavy doors and noticed the twitch in his eye, the vein in his neck, and the tremors that ran across his shoulders. Vanitas was suffering too, he was just better at hiding it.

Ven had hoped that he might be able to leave the pain inside his heart, but to his dismay as his consciousness returned to his body he found it was somehow worse. Not only was there a throbbing pain in his temples, but now there was a lingering ache in his chest, too. When added to the nausea it was enough to send him bolting to the mouth of the cavern where he promptly dropped to his knees and retched in to the grass. He stayed there for several moments after he was done, breathing deeply and savouring the cool breeze on his cheek before slowly dragging himself back to his feet and lumbering back inside.

“Feel better?” Vanitas asked, though his smirk was weak and his olive skin was ashen. Ven found a strange sort of comfort in it.

“Yeah, a bit,” he murmured. He sat down heavily on the other side of the picnic basket and gently let his tender head loll back against the cool cavern wall.

“Someone doesn’t want us to have those memories,” Vanitas muttered. Ven cracked an eye open and peered at him.

“You think Xehanort interfered with them and that’s why we can’t remember?”

“Not Xehanort,” Vanitas said with a shake of his head. “I would recognise it if it was his magic. This is someone… different.” Ven closed his eyes again as another wave of nausea threatened to rise. He swallowed thickly.

“But who would do that?” he mused. “And why?”

“Luxu, maybe,” Vanitas wondered. “That is why you’re looking for them, right? To see if there’s something in there to help defeat him?”

“Right. But… I don’t know. If he had that kind of power, why isn’t he using it now?”

“What do you mean?” Vanitas asked. Ven slowly opened his eyes and tipped his head forwards again.

“Well… if he could make us forget most of our lives, then I’m sure he could make us forget about Sora,” he said. “If he did that, then he could get the shard of Sora’s heart back from Kairi no problem. She probably wouldn’t even put up a fight.” Vanitas’ expression darkened and he nodded slightly.

“He’d probably make her believe she was keeping it safe for _him_ so that she would give it back,” he muttered. Ven nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek and drumming his fingers against his knee.

But what about the people in the memory? They’d been discussing something, hadn’t they? Something about meddling with other people’s powers… Would that include other people’s memories? Ven grimaced as a spike of pain ricocheted through his skull and he leaned forwards, groping blindly for his pack. His fingers snared the strap and he pulled it closer, withdrawing two journals.

“Here,” he said, tossing one to Vanitas.

“What’s this for?” he asked as Ven slung a pen in to his lap.

“Aqua’s got us writing down anything we think might be useful,” he answered. “I’m gonna make a few notes on what we saw down there, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do the same.” Vanitas turned the pen over in the fingers of one hand whilst the other flipped through the pages. After a moment’s thought he snapped it shut.

“I think I’ll pass,” he said. Ven shrugged, setting his pen to the paper and starting to write.

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

Kairi stifled a yawn as she clambered up in to the cockpit, doing her best to ignore the aches and pains that sent tremors up and down her limbs. Ever since encountering the heartless in Agrabah, the shadows had been following them like a plague and the constant running and fighting had left her exhausted in new and uncomfortable ways. It was little wonder that Sora had so much more stamina than she did if this had been his life for the better part of the last three years.

“Feeling better?” Naminé asked as Kairi slid the hatch closed behind her.

“A little,” she answered. “I think I could sleep for a year and I’d still be sore.”

“I could make that happen…” Her tone was light but her grin was devilish and Kairi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t tempt me,” she sighed, leaning over the back of Naminé’s chair to eye the phone in Naminé’s lap. “Did you get any good ones?” Naminé nodded and swiped through several pictures.

“This one came out really well,” she said, lifting the phone so that Kairi could see. It was a picture of them in Halloween Town in the outfits Donald had made for them. Naminé had been a witch with a tattered dress that faded from black to grey, pointed boots lined with silver and a crooked witch’s hat that cast her face in to shadow. Donald had turned Kairi in to a demoness complete with a tattered red skirt, two small black demon wings, red bandages that were wound tight around her black-clad arms and legs, and gloves that ended in crimson claws.

“What about the ones from Atlantica?” Kairi asked. Naminé reached up to swipe through the pictures until she came across it. That had been Kairi’s favourite world so far; Donald’s magic had transformed her and Naminé in to mermaids with scales that glistened like precious gemstones. She’d almost been disappointed when their next world, Prankster’s Paradise, hadn’t required any significant wardrobe changes (though she had been delighted in Neverland to finally find out what flying felt like).

“Are we ready, Naminé?” Donald asked as he emerged from below deck. Goofy scrambled up close behind.

“All set,” she answered, putting the phone back in to her pocket and rising to her feet. Kairi reached in to her pocket, feeling for the green Gummi Gem, and she and Naminé exchanged an excited smile before she squeezed.

It was certainly the most disappointing point of entry so far. They had landed in a field that seemed to stretch on for miles, ending with trees on one side and a small farm no bigger than Kairi’s thumb on the other. Kairi tried to smother her disappointment; The Land of Dragons had certainly inspired her imagination with something more impressive.

Like dragons.

The tall grass shivered and Kairi found her wish granted, though the dragon was like nothing she’d ever imagined. It was small – small enough to sit in the palm of her hand – and looked more like a lizard than the fearsome beasts of her childhood fairytales. It reared up on to his hind legs, exposing its yellow belly, and its beady eyes widened as it took them all in.

“Donald! Goofy!” the little dragon exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. Goofy grinned.

“Well hey there, Mushu, it’s good to-”

“Boy am I glad you two are here. No time to talk! We got heartless!”

“Heartless?!” Donald cried.

“Look alive!” Mushu cried before diving back in to the grass, only to reappear a moment later with a frown. “Wait… Where’s Sora?”

“We’ll tell ya later,” said Goofy. “Take us to the heartless!” Mushu nodded firmly.

“You got it!”

He led them through the fields like an excitable puppy, leaping out of the grass every now and then to make sure they were following. It didn’t take them long to hear the sounds of fighting, and when the first of the heartless came in to range Naminé skidded to a halt, ducking in to the grass and throwing up a small bubble shield around her.

“I’ll be fine! Go!” she shouted. Kairi nodded once before continuing on, breaking out of the long grass and leaping over a small river to come skidding to a halt on the other bank, which was hard and unyielding and crawling with shadows. Destiny’s Embrace answered her call, and she swung it high overhead in order to slice it clean through the nearest heartless at it leapt through the air towards its target – a young woman with close cropped black hair and a long wooden staff.

“Mulan! Watch out!” Donald cried. The woman ducked low, spinning her leg out in to a kick that toppled a nearby darkling.

“Donald! Goofy!” she called, diving under an oncoming blast of energy before rolling seamlessly to her feet. She scanned the group and frowned. “But where’s-”

“We’ll tell you later!” said Donald before plunging in to the fray with his staff held high. Goofy intercepted a wayward heartless that had been diving for Mulan’s blind spot.

“Mulan, this is Kairi,” he said with a grin. “Kairi, this is Mulan.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kairi called before turning towards the feeling of darkness pulling at her from behind. Several shadows had climbed on top of each other and were quickly gathering reinforcements. Kairi grimaced – she’d dealt with enough demon towers to last her a lifetime, no matter how small, and she fired several blasts of ice to stop the tower before it could fully form.

“You too!” she heard Mulan call before the woman turned back to the fight. Her staff was hardly effective against the heartless, but it was good enough to smack them in to the air where Kairi, Donald or Goofy could easily finish them off. Together they made short work of the heartless, and before long the only shadows left in the clearing were those cast by the sun.

“You fight well!” said Mulan as she trotted towards them, her staff tucked expertly under her arm. She looked like she might have said more had she not been interrupted by a whisper of movement along the edge of the bamboo forest behind her. She span quickly, staff at the ready, only to relax as a small child appeared.

“Is it safe?” the girl whispered. Mulan crouched down, placing the staff across her knees with a gentle smile.

“Yes, it’s safe,” she answered. Slowly more and more children appeared, all dressed like Mulan in muted tunics of green and mustard and mauve. All of the children were girls, emerging from the shadows in twos and threes, each of them clutching tightly to a short bamboo staff.

“Have you been training them, Mulan?” Donald asked. Mulan slowly straightened, tucking her hair behind her ear with a nervous laugh.

“I suppose I have,” she answered. “It only started with a few simple moves…”

“Mulan’s the best teacher ever!” one of the little girls exclaimed with a beaming grin. Mulan grimaced and patted the girl on the shoulder.

“All right, Mei, that’s enough for today. I think it’s time for everyone to go home now.” Mei folded her arms with a pout.

“But I want to find out about the magic warrior lady!” The girls behind her began to cheer in agreement, and Kairi suddenly found herself at the centre of attention as they began to crowd around her, tugging at her bracelets and poking at her shoes and reaching to feel the flowers embroidered on the hem of her skirt.

“What’s your name?”

“Where did you come from?”

“How did you become a warrior?”

“Are you gonna save the world like Mulan did?” Kairi’s voice abandoned her, and she was left gaping like a fish trying to decide which question she could answer first. She was saved by Mulan who twirled her staff around her body before slamming it against the ground.

The girls leapt back, falling in to a neat line where they promptly stood to attention, their eyes darting excitably between Kairi and Mulan who arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. “A good warrior is disciplined.” She punctuated it with a pointed stare and several of the girls ducked their heads. Kairi took a deep breath and offered the girls a gentle smile.

“My name is Kairi,” she said. “I come from (“A- _hem_ ,” Donald interjected with a pointed glare.) somewhere very far from here, and I’ve been training to be a warrior for many years.” The girls stared at her with wide-eyed awe and she fought to keep the flush from flooding her cheeks as one of the girls raised her hand eagerly.

“Why don’t you fight with a sword?” she asked. Kairi glanced to Donald and Goofy, hoping for some sort of help, but they merely shrugged in response.

“Well,” she said slowly, “that’s because… We don’t have swords where I come from.”

“Mulan has a sword,” Mei said loudly. “It’s heavy.”

“And she has the sword of Shan-Yu,” said another girl. “He was a super scary man, but Mulan beat him up – like _ha_! And _hi-ya_!” She waved her bamboo stick like a sword, darting this way and that before falling over her feet and landing face first in the dirt. A chorus of giggles was quickly silenced by a stern look from Mulan as she moved to set the girl back on to her feet.

“Be firm like an oak, but bend like bamboo,” she said softly, brushing a smear of dirt from the girl’s cheek. She was rewarded with a smile, and as the girl fell back in line Mulan straightened and fixed her pupils with a stern expression. “Now I believe it’s time for you all to go home.” The girls quickly began to pout and moan and Mulan twirled her staff again, tucking it tightly behind her back. “Discipline, girls.” They straightened and bowed stiffly to Mulan who bowed back before ushering them on their way.

“Wow, Mulan,” Goofy breathed as the last of the girls scampered out of the clearing, “your students really respect you.” A flush blossomed in her cheeks and she shifted her weight awkwardly.

“They’re hardly my students,” she said softly.

“But you’re teaching them to fight, just like you did,” Donald argued. Mulan shook her head with a kind smile.

“Not to fight,” she corrected. “I am teaching them the virtues of a warrior – patience, strength, inner calm – so that they can grow up to be strong and choose their own destinies.”

“Like you did,” said Donald.

“Well… maybe not _exactly_ like I did,” she said with a light laugh, though her smile was quickly replaced by a concerned frown. “So, where is Sora?”

While Donald and Goofy brought Mulan up to speed, Kairi doubled back to find Naminé. She was exactly where they had left her, sat safely inside her bubble shield with Mushu lying in a hammock made by her skirt as she ran her fingers over his belly.

“…and that was when Crickey and I got up on the roof. We were the ones to really take Shan Yu down, y’know, but don’t go tellin’ nobody! Can’t take any of the credit away from my girl Mulan of course-”

“The coast is clear,” said Kairi. Mushu sat up and fixed Kairi in his sights.

“You must be Kairi,” he said. He clambered down from Naminé’s lap with a smile as he ran his claws over the top of his head, smoothing his fur and ears. “Naminé has told me all about you.”

“She has?” Kairi asked, glancing to Naminé with a nervous smile. Naminé grinned and dismissed the shield.

“All good things, I promise,” she said, accepting Kairi’s hand in order to pull herself to her feet. Mushu leapt on to Naminé’s wrist and quickly scampered up her arm in order to stand on her shoulder, bringing himself eye-level with Kairi as she led the way back towards the others.

“So you got one of those keyblade thingies like Sora, right? Can I see it?”

“Uh… sure.” She summoned it in a flash and held it up so that Mushu could examine it.

“Nice, nice, _very_ nice,” he muttered as his eyes traced every detail. “So they let girls fight where you’re from then, huh?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“I can’t imagine a world like that,” he murmured, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Kairi frowned.

“They don’t let girls fight here?” she asked. Mushu shook his head. “But Mulan-”

“Mulan’s kind of a special case, thanks to yours truly of course.” He jabbed his thumbs in to his chest and flashed her a dashing grin. “See, Mulan didn’t really know where she fit in, but then China went to war with the Huns and so we snuck in to the army. I took a girl off to war and I brought back a hero.” He puffed out his chest as his tail twitched proudly back and forth. Kairi glanced to Naminé then, fairly certain that she wasn’t getting the full story, but Naminé could only offer a half-shrug.

By the time they regrouped with the others it seemed that Mulan was well and truly caught up with what was happening.

“I’m sorry that Shang and the others won’t be able to help,” she said once she and Naminé had been introduced. “They’re in the Imperial City advising the Emperor. You won’t be able to reach them.”

“That’s all right,” said Naminé. “We were never going to be able to see everyone.”

“Why don’t we all go back to the farm?” Mulan suggested. “I can make us some tea and you can tell me what I need to do to help Sora.”

“And me!” Mushu added. “I got memories of him too, y’know.” Mulan reached out to flick him lightly on the ear.

“You can help pour the tea,” she said. Mushu balked, staring wide-eyed for a beat before leaping from Naminé’s shoulder to Mulan’s with a fierce glare.

“You ain’t making me pour no tea,” he huffed. “I am your _guardian_ , not your maid. Y’all can pour your own tea.”

Their journey back to the farm was soon brought to a halt by two little girls playing in the road. They were swinging their bamboo sticks at each other, though when they spotted Mulan they quickly hid their makeshift weapons behind their backs. Mulan planted her fists on her hips and glanced down at the pair with a barely-smothered smile.

“And what are you two up to?” she asked.

“We were fighting shadows!” Mei proclaimed. “I’m you, Mulan!”

“And I’m the great warrior Kairi!” the other chirped. Kairi felt the heat rush to her cheeks, especially when she heard Donald and Goofy exchange a quiet snigger. Even Naminé seemed fairly tickled by the idea, though she did a somewhat more convincing job of hiding it. Mulan sighed and folded her arms.

“You should be heading home, Xiaolian,” she chided. The shorter girl’s face fell and she pouted.

“But we were defending the town!” she argued. “Like you and Kairi did!” Mulan glanced back over her shoulder to Kairi and shot her a wink.

“Well why don’t we ask the great warrior Kairi what she thinks you should do?” Kairi’s heart leapt to her throat, and she shot a glare over her shoulder at Donald and Goofy who continued to chuckle in to their hands before schooling her features back in to a smile and crouching down to speak to the two girls.

“Do you want to know what I would do if there were shadows in my town?” she asked in an almost-scandalous tone. The girls’ eyes widened and they leaned in close, nodding eagerly. “The first thing I would do would be to run home and make sure my family was safe. A good warrior protects the people who are important to them.” Mei pouted and stubbed her toe in to the dirt.

“Does that mean I have to protect my brother, too?” she asked. “He’s mean.” Kairi glanced to Mulan then and was grateful when she took the lead once more.

“Of course it does,” Mulan said firmly, “though perhaps you should ask him to be nicer to you.”

“He won’t listen,” she moaned, lowering her eyes to the floor. Mulan quickly lifted her chin back up again before rolling the girl’s shoulders back so that she stood tall once more.

“You’ll never know unless you try. Now go on, you should get home before your parents start to worry.” Mei looked like she wanted to argue, but after one last stern look from Mulan she instead reached out to take Xioalian’s hand and pull her down the street where they took off at a run.

“Gee, Mulan, those kids are really sweet,” Goofy sighed. Mulan chuckled.

“They’re a handful,” she said, though it was accompanied by a fond smile as she watched the girls disappear around a corner. “This way, the farm isn’t far.” Donald and Goofy quickly fell in step beside her and Kairi found herself bringing up the rear with Naminé who reached out to squeeze her hand gently.

“So you’d go home and check on your family first, would you?” she asked. Kairi grimaced, well aware of the flush that was now spreading to her ears.

“I don’t need to,” she countered. “ _You_ told me they were safe, remember?”

“I could have been lying.”

“But you wouldn’t,” Kairi countered. “Besides, at the rate we’re going we’ll be seeing them soon anyway.” The farmhouse came in to view then, and whilst Naminé chose not to say anything further on the matter there was a gleam in her eye that suggested there was much left unsaid.


	35. Unexpected Encounters

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE | UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS**

* * *

As an apprentice, travelling to other worlds had been all Terra used to think about. Becoming a Master and having the freedom to explore the Realm of Light however and whenever he wanted had been all he’d ever dreamed of…

Until Xehanort had stolen all his dreams in one fell swoop.

It had been all too easy to convince Aqua and Ven that he didn’t have any lingering memories – that he couldn’t remember the feeling of darkness coursing through his body – that he’d been oblivious to everything Xehanort had done except for when it mattered. Riku knew some of the details; in their sessions together Terra had shared the burden, little by little, as he worked to control the darkness in his heart. Riku had often encouraged him to travel, to revisit the places that haunted him in the company of friends, but Terra had politely turned the idea down. After a decade held prisoner inside his own skin, pulled from one world to the next along a madman’s quest, he had been more than content to stay in the Land of Departure for the rest of his days.

He wished now that he had listened to Riku. It wasn’t that he didn’t consider Mickey a friend, but the two of them had barely spoken in the years since the final clash with Xehanort (and never before then). Mickey had returned home with Donald and Goofy after the final battle, and whilst several people had gone to visit him he had only ventured off-world on a handful of occasions; the ceremony to formalise Riku’s becoming a Master, Terra’s Mark of Mastery Exam, and Kairi’s return. Each time, Terra and Mickey had exchanged little more than conversational pleasantries.

“It sure is quiet, don’t you think Terra?”

Terra tried not to jump as Mickey’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced around and found himself frowning, realising for the first time that they must have been on this world for at least an hour or two already and they had yet to encounter anyone or anything in the forest outside Beast’s Castle. Ever since they had received word from Kairi that the heartless were making a move again the shadows had been cropping up everywhere, which made their absence here worrisome.

“I never thought I’d be concerned about _not_ fighting the darkness,” he murmured.

“I know how ya feel,” Mickey said with a nervous titter of laughter. “It sure does rub me the wrong way.”

Whilst Terra might not have had any memories of the King (at least, none that were his own), he had heard many stories from the others. Most of them had come from Riku, given that the pair had travelled together for some time, but a handful of stories had come from Aqua and Ven. He’d been surprised to hear about just how often they had crossed paths with Mickey, and how much he had done to help them. It had been weighing on his mind a lot since they had departed Disney Castle, but between the initial awkwardness of the first few days together followed by the seemingly endless barrage of heartless that had soon followed, he’d hardly had the chance to mention to the King just how grateful he was.

Well, he supposed there was no time like the present.

“Mickey,” he began. They came to a stop and Mickey turned to face him.

“Is everything all right?” Terra cleared his throat nervously.

“Just… realising that I’ve never really thanked you for everything that you did,” he said, “for Aqua and Ven.” For a moment Mickey appeared confused, and Terra could see the gears in his brain slowly turning. At long last a look of understanding spread across his face and he gave Terra a bright smile.

“Gosh, Terra, you don’t have to thank me for that,” he said. “I was just doing what any of us would’a done.”

“Still, I’m grateful,” he said. Mickey looked as though he wanted to argue the point, but after a moment’s hesitation he gave a sombre nod.

“Well, you’re welcome,” he said. “I’m just here to help, like everyone else. If there’s ever anything I can help _you_ with, Terra, just let me know.”

He wondered if there was anything that Mickey could help him with. He was a Master, after all, and had been thusly named before Xehanort’s plans had started coming together. And he had trained under Master Yen Sid, not Master Eraqus, so perhaps there were lessons to be learned on that score.

And yet questions regarding their keyblades and their ranks as Masters weren’t the questions Terra wanted to ask. They set off again, passing through the woods in companionable silence, and Terra felt his mind wandering again. This time it wandered towards home, drawn by a flash of blue hair and a warm smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He knew exactly when his feelings for Aqua had changed. It had been during their first month back at the Land of Departure, right after Ven had left to explore the worlds and seek out old friends. Aqua and Terra had both put on brave faces at the thought of him leaving, soothed by his promise to come back frequently and often, but after bidding goodbye to him they had both found themselves at the summit, legs dangling over the edge of the world and watching the stars shoot overhead. They’d spent hours just talking, reminiscing about the ‘old days’, before Xehanort’s darkness had driven them apart. Before their Mark of Mastery exam. Before Ven had even become part of their odd little family.

They had drifted to sleep beneath the stars, and when Terra had awoken the next morning it was to find Aqua curled up against him, her head on his shoulder and her slender arm draped across his chest. It was, he had realised, the first time she had slept through the night since they had returned home together and he had been more than content to watch over her until she woke some hours later.

The next three years had seen them skirting around the topic. It soon became a welcome relief whenever anyone else joined them – Ven returning from his adventures, or the others coming to visit. They provided a small respite in the ever growing tension that seemed to settle in whenever he and Aqua were alone, and in the end he had invited Riku to stay with them a while under the pretence of finally achieving his Mark of Mastery. If Riku had known the real reason behind Terra’s invitation he had kept quiet on the matter, and the work they did together to help Terra control his darkness had been a pleasant side-effect of their new arrangement.

But things were different now. They’d never exactly been settled, what with Sora and Kairi still missing, but now the threat was visible once more. There was a very real chance that this was not going to work out the way they wanted it, and Terra wasn’t prepared to face his end with unfinished business. The problem was that in all the lessons Eraqus had given them, they had never discussed the subject of love.

“Actually, Mickey, there might be something you could help me with.” Mickey stopped walking then and turned to face him.

“Okay, shoot!” he said with a smile. Terra swallowed thickly over the knot in his throat, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“It’s… Well, it’s somewhat… personal,” he began carefully. He turned away, eyes following a deer as it leapt through the woods, oblivious to their presence. “I was wondering… Well, you’ve been married to Minnie for a long time now, right?”

“Well sure,” he said.

“How did you two… How do you start something like that?” he asked, well aware of the burning flush that was creeping up the back of his neck. Mickey held his chin and frowned thoughtfully.

“Well, Minnie and I first met when I was on a mission to protect her.” He paused and laughed a little. “I wasn’t the best Musketeer, but I never gave up. After that we sorta kept bumping in to each other. Well, I made sure she bumped in to me. After that we courted for a while until she agreed to marry me. Why do you ask?”

“It’s… I suppose it’s been on my mind a lot recently. N-not you and Minnie, but me and… me and someone else.” Mickey smiled.

“Is it Aqua?” Terra grimaced as the flush flooded his cheeks.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked. Mickey laughed.

“Well it was either her or Ven, and Ven just doesn’t seem like your type,” he answered with a laugh. Terra tried to join in but his efforts quickly fell flat.

“I’m just not sure what to do,” he said. “I have all these… feelings, but I don’t know what to do with them. What’s the proper procedure? The path I should take?” Mickey frowned and scratched his chin.

“The path is different for everyone,” he answered. “No two people fall in love the same way.”

“But how do I know if it is love and not… something else?” he asked.

“Well, gosh, I’m not sure I can explain it in words. It’s something you feel in your heart.”

“How pitiful.”

The deep booming voice made Terra jump, and he span on his heel with keyblade in hand to face the newcomers. Two of the Apprentices stood before them; the speaker was broad, with brown robes and the mask of the bear, whilst his companion was tall and slender, his face hidden behind a gleaming unicorn mask.

“Tell me, Ira,” the speaker continued, “is this really what it means to be a Keyblade Master these days?”

“It would appear to be so, Aced,” Ira replied. “Tell me, Masters, do you often take walks in the woods to discuss matters of the heart?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Mickey answered sharply as Star Seeker appeared in his hand. Aced let out a deep, booming laugh.

“So the mouse King wants a fight, does he?” he bellowed. “Let us test the mettle of these Masters and see whether they are truly worthy to bear our legacy.”

“Patience, Aced,” Ira said softly. “Let us not lead them in to anger. Sora thinks highly of them; especially this one.” To his surprise Terra found the gleaming eyes of Ira’s mask fixed squarely on him. He narrowed his eyes.

“More of your mind games?” he asked. Ira tilted his head.

“How would me telling you of Sora’s admiration for you be a game?”

“What do you want with us?” Mickey asked.

“Merely to see what you are,” Ira answered, “and to observe what you are not. There was so much chaos in the Graveyard that we didn’t have much of an opportunity to assess your skills. You and I have clashed before, Master Mickey, and so we shall again.” He summoned his keyblade then and held it loosely at his side. Aced grinned and set his sights on Terra.

“Then that leaves you and I to cross blades once more,” he said. The eyes of his bear mask gleamed dangerously. “In your own time, Master Terra, you may advance and begin the fight.” Terra tried not to grimace at the thought; he had been well and truly outmatched the last time they had fought, and that had been two against one with Aqua at his side. He didn’t like his chances of fighting Aced on his own. He tightened his grip on his keyblade and dropped low, shifting his weight back and forth as he watched the Apprentice carefully. If Aced was inviting him to make the first move then Terra was not going to take the bait, and at long last Aced growled and pulled his lips back in to a sneer. “You refuse? Very well. Allow me to initiate.”

He charged. Terra blocked the first blow and ducked under the second. Aced was behind him now, but by the time Terra had realised it the man had planted the pommel of his keyblade between Terra’s shoulders and sent him sprawling in to the dirt.

“Rise, Master Terra. We will go again.” Terra clenched his jaw and quickly rolled to his feet, catching sight of Mickey and Ira clashing some distance away. “Prepare yourself.” Eraqus used to say the same thing before a spar; the sudden memory caught Terra off guard and it allowed Aced the opening he needed to land several powerful blows that left Terra wheezing. He might not have considered himself the best fighter amongst the Guardians but he had become somewhat accustomed to at least being the strongest, and it had been a long time since someone had managed to wind him so easily. He sucked in a breath and darted towards Aced, feinting left before darting right. The attack was easily sidestepped, leaving Terra stumbling forwards until he could catch himself on a nearby tree.

“I would say that I am disappointed,” Aced boomed, “but that would require me to have high expectations for you. Even so, it appears I have overestimated your abilities. Again, Master Terra.”

“Why are you doing this?” Terra grunted as he used his keyblade to drag himself back to his feet.

“To assess your skills,” Aced answers calmly. “A great battle is coming, Master Terra, and it is in my best interests to learn more about how you fight. You might consider doing the same.” Terra grit his teeth and readied himself once more, holding his keyblade level. Aced was right, though he was loathe to admit it out loud. There had been too much chaos in the Graveyard to learn anything of real value about their opponents; this was too good an opportunity to pass up. This time Terra waited, even as Aced began to bait him, and he watched.

Aced’s steps were heavy and intentional, carefully measured as he circled Terra slowly. When he finally struck the attack was deliberate and calculated; Terra wasn’t sure that he had felt Aced’s true strength yet, but he knew from experience that this wasn’t it. Terra responded in kind, deflecting the attack with ease before handing out one of his own.

“So you _can_ learn,” said Aced. “How promising.” Terra tightened his grip on his keyblade, certain beyond doubt that the words weren’t meant as a compliment. They began circling each other again. Terra felt his heart fluttering nervously in his chest with every step. It had been a long since he had felt this nervous before any kind of fight; even his last clash with Xehanort hadn’t been this tense. That been fuelled by anger, not fear; but Xehanort wouldn’t have stood a chance if it had come down to a battle of brute strength.

Aced charged. He dragged his keyblade overhead with a roar and Terra brought his up to meet it, only to realise his mistake too late. Aced’s lips curved in to a sneer as the keyblade quickly changed course, darting around Terra’s defences to collide with his side. He flew through the air and collided heavily with a nearby tree before falling to the ground; his chest tightened painfully and his breath came in small gasps. He clutched at his side and dug his keyblade in to the ground to pull himself on to his knees where he cast a small cure spell. It wasn’t strong enough to fix the problem, but it at least made it somewhat easier to breathe.

“Is this really the strength of a keyblade Master?” Aced asked as he slowly walked towards him. Terra grit his teeth, feeling a wash of dark anger pulse in his chest. It took all of his self-control to keep it in check as he wound his keyblade back before sending it forward with a cry. He kept a hold of the handle and poured his magic in to the blade to make it change shape. It surged forwards, long and thin, before whipping around Aced and locking on to itself. Terra stood firm and pulled hard, and he tried not to enjoy the satisfaction of watching Aced stumble forwards.

The victory was short-lived as he heard Mickey cry out behind him. He span in time to see Mickey tumbling through the air before disappearing in to a knot of bushes. The distraction was all Aced needed to regain his balance and close the distance between them, and by the time Terra realised Aced was upon him he barely had the time to dodge the incoming attack. His keyblade snapped back in to its shape and he lifted it to block the next attack, and the next. Aced’s powerful barrage kept him on the defensive, stumbling backwards through the underbrush until his foot was snared by a wayward root. He fell hard, his entire body trembling, and was unable to stop Aced from placing the tip of his keyblade beneath Terra’s chin.

“This was… interesting,” he said. To Terra’s surprise he stood back, banishing his keyblade with a flick of his wrist. Ira appeared at his side, hands clasped behind him as he peered down at Terra.

“I have learned all I wish to learn,” he said. Aced nodded in agreement.

“As have I. We should return to the others.” Ira nodded once before turning away, summoning a dark corridor with a mere flourish of his fingers. The darkness that poured from it made Terra’s head spin.

“You both have much to learn,” Ira said solemnly. “You should continue your training, Master Terra. We will call you when the time comes.” He clapped his hands twice and the shadows at his feet began to swell and bulge before spitting out heartless. Terra’s heart sank as Ira and Aced turned and disappeared through the portal which closed swiftly behind them. Terra smothered a groan as he rolled to his feet, his body screaming in protest as he recalled his keyblade and fought off the nearest heartless.

“Mickey!” he cried. “Mickey, where are you?”

“I’m here, Terra,” came the quiet response. Mickey emerged from the bushes in time to slice through several shadows with a single blow before lumbering to Terra’s side where he tossed an elixir over them both. Terra felt his strength swell in response but it did little to soothe the ache in his muscles or the damaging blow to his pride. It was a struggle to keep fighting, and he couldn’t hide his relief when, at last, Mickey said, “We should head back to the ship. We need to tell the others.”

They fought their way to a small clearing where Mickey used the last of his magic to give them the time and the room they needed to teleport back to the ship. For several minutes they just sat in the cockpit, surrounded by silence. Terra’s body was trembling from head to toe and he knew a hot shower and a long stretch would save him from agony tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“You okay, Terra?” Mickey asked quietly. His voice was low and solemn, and it didn’t seem right coming from the usually chipper king. Terra shuddered.

“I’m…” He didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling. He hadn’t received such a thrashing since his early days as an apprentice, when he had made the mistake of underestimating Aqua in one of their first spars. And even then, the fight had at least been followed by some good-natured ribbing to lift his spirits.

“I know,” Mickey sighed. “Ira really is a formidable opponent. I’m guessing Aced was pretty strong, too.” Terra nodded.

“Very,” he answered.

“We knew they were powerful…” He hopped out of his chair and came to stand before Terra, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his knee. “There will be more of us when we next see them.”

“More of them, too,” Terra muttered before he could stop himself. Mickey nodded.

“That’s true, but we can’t give up hope. We’re stronger together,” he said firmly. It took a moment for Terra to summon the strength to nod back, and he was rewarded with a small smile. “I’m going to call Chip and Dale and ask them to warn the others. You should get some rest, Terra.”

“You should too.” He nodded and smiled.

“I’ll rest just as soon as I’ve passed on the message,” he promised. “I won’t be long.” Terra nodded, too tired to argue the point further, and he slowly dragged himself down to the lower level of the ship and into his room where he fell heavily on to the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

In addition to being a mermaid and a demoness, Kairi could now add ‘pirate’ and ‘lion’ to her ever growing list of _Things I Became While Trying To Save Sora_. She kept the list in the back of her journal along with sketches that Naminé had drawn. Naminé promised to replace them with printed pictures as soon as she could get her phone to Chip and Dale, but Kairi thought the drawings were much better. Despite the heartless that seemed to cling to their shadows at every turn, their adventures had been filled with an undeniable thrill that had left Kairi running on unbridled adrenaline, diving headfirst in to each fight and feeling a small thrill every time she noticed her strength increasing.

It was, of course, too good to last, and the message from Chip and Dale that the Apprentices were on the move was cold and sobering. Whilst she was undeniably stronger than she had been the last time she had faced them, she knew she would never be strong enough to overpower any one of them, and what little sleep she’d managed to find between Port Royal and Twilight Town had been filled with nightmares.

“We’d better be careful,” said Goofy, his voice oddly solemn as they gathered in the cockpit and prepared to disembark.

“Stick together,” Donald instructed. Naminé had reached for Kairi’s hand and held it tightly as they descended in to the forest outside the town. It was midday, which meant they had the greatest chance of finding Hayner, Pence and Olette in town, but as they turned to make their way towards the sewers Kairi felt a hand snare her wrist. It pulled her in to the bushes as another clamped down over her mouth, and she found herself face to face with Olette who had placed a slender finger to her lips.

“What’s going on?” Naminé whispered. Donald and Goofy appeared beside them a moment later, having been tackled in to the undergrowth by Hayner and Pence. Olette motioned for them to be quiet before she answered.

“These weird people appeared in town,” she whispered. “We followed them out here and they went into the mansion.”

“It was a man and a woman,” Pence added. “We thought it might have been Roxas and Xion, but they know better than to appear in the middle of town in the middle of the day, and the people we saw were much taller.” Kairi’s stomach dropped.

“If Ira and Aced were with Mickey and Terra, then it could be Invi and Gula,” she whispered, looking to Donald and Goofy who shared a nervous glance. Olette frowned.

“Who are they?” she asked. Kairi swallowed thickly.

“It’s a long story,” she answered.

“They’re very bad news,” said Goofy. Donald quickly shushed him.

“What did they look like?” Kairi asked.

“We couldn’t tell,” Hayner answered. “They were wearing those black cloaks.” Kairi frowned; the Apprentices didn’t wear the cloaks. As far as she knew, Luxu was the only one who even had one, but then she’d never seen any of them outside of the Graveyard. Perhaps they used them for travelling to protect themselves in the darkness of the Lanes Between. She wished now she’d thought to ask what Ira and Aced had been wearing.

“You guys should stay here,” she said. “We’ll go and check it out.”

“No way,” Pence said firmly. “We’re coming with you.”

“Yeah! We can take ‘em!” Hayner added. He reached in to the bushes and withdrew a heavy wooden bat; Kairi’s eyes bulged as she eyed the nails that had been hammered in to the top.

“Hayner!” she spluttered. Pence grimaced while Olette reached through them all to push Hayner’s arm away.

“Put it down before you hurt someone!” she hissed with a furious glare.

“Where did you get that?” Donald asked nervously, his eyes never leaving the bat.

“He made it himself,” Olette seethed through gritted teeth.

“It’s better than a Struggle bat,” he said with a shrug.

“You’re not bringing it,” Olette ordered. “Put it down.”

“But-”

“Put it down! Let Kairi and the others take care of whoever’s inside.” Kairi swallowed thickly over the lump in her throat and was grateful when Naminé gave her hand a silent squeeze.

“There’s no way we can convince you to stay out here, is there?” she asked. The trio shook their heads firmly and Kairi sighed. “Okay, but if I tell you to run, you run. Understand?”

“Got it,” they chorused quietly.

“And if you have to run, you take Naminé,” she added. Naminé frowned and shook her head.

“But, Kairi, I-”

“You take Naminé,” Kairi pressed. Hayner, Pence and Olette shared an uncertain glance before nodding.

“We’ll take Naminé,” Hayner promised. Kairi felt Naminé pull their hands apart and she tried not to grimace.

“Then let’s go.”

They stuck to the trees as best they could until they reached the edge of the woods where they skirted around the edge of the overgrown grass before the gates and hugged the walls, ducking from one broken pillar to the next until they were well under the cover of the stone awning. The front door had been left ajar, and Kairi glanced as best she could through the gap.

“Coast’s clear,” she whispered. She pushed the door open slowly, just wide enough for them to sneak inside.

Not much had changed since they were last here, which made the two black cloaks draped over the balcony that much more noticeable. They were still warm, but barely, and Kairi felt her stomach twist anxiously. What could the Apprentices possibly want in Twilight Town? And with the mansion, no less? They checked the library first and then moved in to the lounge; the furniture was exactly as they had left it, though Olette and the others had cleared out their possessions. Only the projector remained, still facing the large sheet that hung above the fireplace. Both rooms were empty, and after regrouping in the foyer they moved upstairs. Naminé waited outside as they checked the white room – empty – and then together they headed through to the other side.

It occurred to Kairi that despite her stay in the mansion, she had never visited this side of the building before. It had been Pence’s domain, and with Hayner and Olette more than happy to spend their time with Kairi and Naminé in the library or the lounge, Kairi had never really given it much thought. She knew that it would lead her to Ansem’s computer, but she hadn’t expected to pass through a small study first. That was when they first heard the voices; Donald and Goofy took up positions on either side of her and the others fell back a half step as they descended to the lower level of the mansion.

“The computer’s just around this corner,” Pence whispered. Kairi nodded.

“We should jump ‘em,” Donald hissed, gripping his staff firmly. Goofy nodded eagerly.

“The element of surprise!” he added. Kairi bit her lip and shook her head.

“It won’t help us against the Apprentices,” she whispered back. “They’ll sense us coming.”

“It’s not the Apprentices,” Naminé whispered quietly. Kairi glanced over her shoulder and her stomach dropped to see Naminé clutching tightly at Olette, her face even paler than usual. “I think… I think I recognise those voices…” Kairi edged closer, listening intently. Invi and Gula were the quietest Apprentices, apparently content to let the others speak more often than not. Whilst Kairi couldn’t really hear what was being said, after a moment of listening she could tell that the voices coming from the computer room didn’t sound like any of the Apprentices.

“Who are they?” she asked. Naminé’s eyes were glued to the corner, and it took her a moment to find her voice again.

“I… I could be wrong,” she whispered. “Just be careful.” Kairi nodded.

“Stay here.” She was grateful when Naminé merely nodded and allowed Hayner and Pence to slip in front of her defensively. Kairi gave them both a grateful nod before she turned back and took a steeling breath before peering around the corner.

The figures were definitely not the Apprentices. It was a man and a woman, as Pence had described, but Kairi couldn’t say she recognised them at all. The man was tall and slender with pink hair that flared out around his neck, spilling over the large white collar of his shirt. He was dressed in a heavy black waistcoat with deep burgundy pants tucked in to gleaming black boots. The woman at his side had close-cropped blonde hair that brushed the collar of her pale blue jacket. Slender fingers fiddled absently with a heavy silver chain that was clipped to her black skirt, and there was considerable distance between the hem of the skirt and the top of the woman’s knee-length blue socks.

Donald squawked and leapt out from their cover, brandishing his staff wildly.

“Marluxia and Larxene!” he shouted. Goofy was at his side in an instant, glowering at the pair over the top of his shield.

“We should’a known it would be you two causin’ trouble.” The blonde glanced at the trio over her shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

“Ugh, really?” she whined. “Can’t you leave us alone?”

“What are you doing here?” Donald demanded. She sniffed and lifted her nose in to the air.

“None of your business.”

“Now, now, Elrena,” the man said calmly. He turned away from the computer and fixed his piercing gaze on Kairi. She shivered. “We’re not looking for trouble.”

“Well that makes a change!” Donald spat. Elrena glared.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Well, you did cause us quite a bit of trouble the last time we saw ya,” Goofy answered. Elrena huffed and folded her arms.

“And what about all the trouble _you_ caused _us_?” she snapped. Keen eyes found Kairi then and she straightened, folding her arms with a huff and a glare. “You’re not Sora.” It almost sounded like an accusation. The tone caught Kairi off-guard and she shifted her weight awkwardly, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to say in response. Elrena studied her closely. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Leave her alone.” Naminé stood at the edge of the corridor with the others close behind; Kairi didn’t miss the way she was still clutching tightly at Olette’s hand. Elrena smirked and her gaze became almost predatory as she locked eyes with Naminé.

“Look, Lauriam, it’s our favourite little witch.” Elrena took a step closer and the spike of fear that flared in Naminé’s heart was all Kairi needed to quickly block Elrena’s path, keyblade in hand. Elrena rocked back, putting distance between herself and the keyblade which was pointed squarely at her chest. Her eyes darted between Kairi and Naminé several times before she clapped her hands together and let out a shrill burst of laughter. “Oh so _that’s_ who you are! Sora’s little princess!” She smirked and shifted her weight, popping her hip and turning her attention to Kairi. “ _She_ was supposed to replace you, you know.”

“I know,” Kairi replied coolly. The tip of her keyblade didn’t waver. Elrena glanced down at it before sticking her nose in the air and folding her arms again.

“Looks like anyone can get their hands on a keyblade these days,” she sniffed. “Don’t go thinking you’re anything special. You should put it away before you regret it.” Her hands flashed and several gleaming daggers appeared between her fingers, each glinting dangerously as sparks of electricity danced along the blades. Donald and Goofy both let out a startled cry before they leapt forwards, placing themselves in front of Kairi.

“Elrena,” the man – Lauriam – said softly, “I’m sure Kairi wants to avoid a fight just as much as we do.” His voice was soft and smooth, and there was something strangely hypnotic about the way he spoke. He turned away from the computer, a hand reaching in to the pocket of his vest. Kairi braced herself, ready for some kind of weapon, and she was surprised when he instead pulled out a delicate pink rose which he offered to Kairi with a kindly smile.

“Don’t touch it!” Naminé warned. Kairi hadn’t even realised that she’d been reaching towards the flower; she quickly snatched her hand back and tightened her grip on her keyblade. Lauriam pursed his lips and turned his attention to Naminé as the flower dissolved in a burst of purple magic.

“If only you’d shown us that same sense of loyalty,” he said. Naminé drew herself up tall and squared her shoulders.

“If only you’d earned it,” she answered, eyes narrowing. Elrena let out another shrill burst of laughter.

“So you finally learned to talk back,” she taunted. “Looks like you’ve been taking lessons from your _somebody_. Let’s see if there’s a bite behind that bark-” Kairi stepped closer and lifted her keyblade, resting the tip under Elrena’s chin.

“Why are you here?” she demanded. Elrena glared and batted the keyblade aside with a sneer.

“Not telling,” she snapped. “Come on, Lauriam, let’s go. This place was a bust even before these _losers_ showed up.”

“Who are you calling a loser?” Donald huffed. Elrena ignored him as she swept past him with her nose in the air. Naminé flattened herself against wall while Hayner, Pence and Olette quickly formed a protective shield around her, though it didn’t stop Elrena from lunging suddenly towards Naminé as she passed and laughing when Naminé flinched. Lauriam followed with much more dignity, pausing briefly to glance down at Kairi and her keyblade before following silently. Kairi watched them go, her eyes flicking to Naminé who was watching them closely.

“You’re looking for your lost memories, aren’t you?”

The pair froze. The hairs on the back of Kairi’s arms stood to attention as Elrena turned back towards them, her eyes flashing as the air around her began to spark dangerously. She snarled and darted lightning-fast towards Naminé but Goofy was faster, leaping in to her path and ducking behind his shield. Elrena staggered back, eyes wild as she glared at Naminé.

“What did you do, you little _witch_?” she spat. Naminé was trembling from head to toe as Olette quickly pulled her back behind Kairi and Donald.

“Leave her alone!” Donald shouted, brandishing his staff wildly.

“I know what she can do,” Elrena hissed, her eyes never leaving Naminé. “What did you do to our memories?”

“She didn’t do anything!” said Kairi. “Luxord told us. He’s missing his memories too, and he said that you guys were somehow involved.” Elrena’s glare shifted to her and she fought not to quiver beneath it. Behind it Lauriam narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“Luxord…” he murmured. “So _that’s_ where he disappeared to. He did ask us about our memories, if you remember.” Elrena clenched her jaw together so tightly Kairi could almost hear the squeaking of her teeth as she ground them together.

“I remember,” Elrena bit out curtly. “I should have known he’d go crawling to _you_ for help.”

“Tell me,” said Lauriam, “did Luxord find that box he was searching for?”

“Box?” Kairi asked. “What box?” Goofy straightened slightly, scratching at the back of his neck.

“That’s right! He was lookin’ for a box when we saw him in the Caribbean,” Goofy said. Donald’s eyes bulged.

“Oh yeah!” Lauriam chuckled softly.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” he said. “Come, Elrena. Let’s move on.” Elrena fired off one last electrifying glare before turning sharply on her heel and following Lauriam out of sight.

“Hey! Wait!” Donald squawked, scrambling after them.

“Donald!” Goofy called. Donald stopped and turned back to face them.

“We have to find out where they’re going!” he said. “We can’t let them get away.” Goofy frowned and scratched his head again.

“I don’t think they’re gonna cause any more trouble,” he said. Donald glowered and folded his arms, tapping his foot furiously.

“I don’t trust them,” he grumbled. Kairi glanced back to Naminé who was still trembling.

“Come on, let’s get some air,” said Kairi. Naminé shook her head fervently.

“I don’t want to see them again,” she whispered. Kairi gave her a reassuring smile.

“Then you wait here while we go and make sure the coast is clear,” she said. This seemed to satisfy Donald too, and he clutched his staff tightly as they made their way back through the study.

By the time they reached the foyer, Lauriam and Elrena had already slipped their way back in to their cloaks. Lauriam reached in to his pocket and withdrew a gleaming gem the size of his fist. The gem looked as though it might have been in the shape of a star if it hadn’t been fractured, allowing a yellow-green bolt to emerge from the fissure.

“A star shard!” Goofy exclaimed. Lauriam and Elrena looked up at them, the latter glaring dangerously.

“Where did you get that?” Donald demanded.

“None of your business,” Elrena snapped.

“We will stay out of your way,” Lauriam said calmly, “so long as you stay out of ours. Don’t worry-” he added as Donald sucked in a deep breath, “we know about the _rules_. We will maintain your precious world order.” Donald deflated, choosing instead to narrow his eyes and glare at the pair as they opened the grand doors and stepped out in to the sunlight where they faced each other, clasped their hands around the star shard, and disappeared in a burst of light that shot straight up in to the sky.

The tension in the air disappeared almost immediately, aside from the occasional grumble from Donald. Goofy went back to assure the others that the coast was clear, and they quickly moved through out in to the back garden where Naminé began to visibly relax as she settled in with Hayner, Pence and Olette to explain why they had come here in the first place. Kairi sat off to one side with Donald and Goofy, keeping one eye on Naminé whilst she spoke to the others in a low voice.

“What box was Luxord looking for?” she asked. Donald and Goofy shared an uncertain look and a shrug.

“We don’t know,” Donald answered, his voice glum. Goofy sat up taller with a bright smile.

“Hey! Why don’t we ask him?” he suggested. It took Kairi a moment to catch on to his meaning, and when it finally clicked she pulled her phone from her pocket. Luxord didn’t have a phone of his own yet, at least not that she knew of, so she instead called Riku who answered with a concerned frown.

“Kairi! Is everything all right?”

“It’s fine,” she answered, “but we were hoping to speak to Luxord. Is he there?” Riku’s expression became a strange mix between a polite smile and a confused frown and he paused for a moment as though checking that he had understood correctly.

“Yeah, he’s… Let me go get him.” He disappeared for a moment and Kairi caught flashes of the floor and the walls followed by a muffled conversation in which her name was mentioned several times with increasing confusion. Eventually the phone was passed from one hand to another and Luxord’s face came in to view.

“Kairi,” he greeted warmly. “What an unexpected surprise.”

“Luxord, we need to ask you about a box,” she said. “Donald and Goofy said you were looking for one back when you were still with the Organisation.” Luxord sighed heavily and the corners of his lips twitched in to a tired smile.

“Ah, yes. The box.”

“Did you find it?” Donald asked.

“Sadly, no. I thought I might have been on to something with Captain Sparrow, but his was not the box I sought.”

“What exactly is this box?” Kairi asked. “What’s inside it?”

“Nobody knows for sure, but it is said that the box contains hope,” he answered. “It was something that Xemnas instructed us to look for, though he never said why. I know only that it is a black box. It didn’t seem overly important, though.”

“What do you mean?” Goofy asked.

“When Xehanort summoned us to the Keyblade Graveyard for the final clash, neither he nor Xemnas seemed overly concerned with the fact that nobody had succeeded in finding it.” He glanced to the side suddenly, his brow furrowing in thought. He pursed his lips and tapped his chin. “Although…”

“What is it?” Riku’s voice was muffled. Luxord seemed to glance on him; his eyes focused on something beyond the phone in his hand.

“The order to search for the box never came from the Superior,” Luxord murmured. “Xigbar was the one to deliver the order.” Kairi frowned.

“So it came from Luxu?”

“It would seem that way,” Luxord answered, turning his attention back to them. “Perhaps Xemnas was not disappointed that we had failed to retrieve it because he did not even know that we were looking for it in the first place.”

“So this box might have something to do with Luxu,” Donald said with a frown.

“Maybe there was a reason he sent _you_ to look for it,” Goofy suggested. Luxord nodded slowly.

“It could be linked to the keyblade legacy,” he murmured. “I’m curious, though; why do you ask?”

Kairi quickly brought him up to speed on their encounter with Lauriam and Elrena. Luxord was a little disappointed but otherwise unaffected.

“I see,” he murmured. “Well it was to be expected. I have crossed paths with them on a handful of occasions since our recompletion and have received a similar response. I believe they are looking for their memories, but they prefer to do it together. They were certainly close during their time in the Organisation, and I have often wondered if that relationship predates their time as Nobodies. It appears that my assumptions were correct.” Riku appeared then, his concerned face floating near Luxord’s shoulder

“Kairi, are you all right?” he asked. “I know what they’re like and they can be… difficult.”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” she answered. “There was no fighting.” She paused and glanced over her shoulder, finding Naminé. She was seated opposite Olette, holding the girl’s hands with her eyes closed. “Naminé seemed to know them too, and they really scared her.” Riku’s expression grew dark and he pressed his lips in to a firm line.

“They were the ones who kept her in Castle Oblivion and forced her to mess with Sora’s memories,” he answered. Kairi felt a burning rage begin to pool in her belly.

“Did they hurt her?” she asked. Luxord handing the phone to Riku who grimaced as he walked away, putting space between himself and Luxord. Kairi heard a door close behind him.

“Not that I know of,” he answered at last, “but somehow they managed to capture her within hours of her creation. She was still very… new. They didn’t have to hurt her to scare her.” The words weren’t as comforting as they should have been, and Kairi glanced back to Naminé again. She knew there were portions of her life that Kairi knew nothing of, but the thought of anyone trying to harm her threatened to fan the spark of rage in to a roaring flame.

“Kairi.” Riku’s voice drew her attention back to the phone and she saw him watching her carefully. “Don’t worry about them – they’re not our focus right now. If they’re happy to ignore us then we should ignore them. We have bigger enemies to worry about.” Kairi sighed and smothered her anger, nodding slowly.

“You’re right,” she said. Riku nodded.

“If you do cross paths again, don’t try and fight them,” he warned. “They’re not strong but they’re fast and they’re clever, and when they fight together they’re extremely dangerous. It’s not worth the risk; not when we have Luxu and the Apprentices to worry about.” Kairi buried her irritation behind a small smile; Riku meant well, after all, and it sounded as though even he would be apprehensive about fighting the pair again. It was a warning he would give to anyone.

“Message received,” she said at last. Riku gave her a grateful smile.

They lapsed in to small talk then. Despite all their hard work, there had been little progress with Luxord and Ven and everyone was starting to become tetchy. Even the ever-bubbly Ven had retreated somewhat, often taking himself for solitary walks to the summit until well after dark. Kairi didn’t need Riku to tell her of his bitter frustration; she saw it in the droop of his shoulders and the way he continued to run an anxious hand through his hair. There were bags under his eyes, and whilst he had never been prone to face-splitting grins like Sora, what few smiles he offered her were forced and strained.

“I’m starting to wonder if this has all been a waste of time,” he muttered. “What if we don’t find anything? We could have been out there helping instead of… _this_.” Kairi fought a smile.

“You’re just upset that you’re the one stuck waiting for a change,” she teased. He huffed a dry half-laugh and the corner of his lips lifted in to a small smile.

“You’re probably right,” he said. “Although… I think if we don’t find anything soon, we’ll probably put an end to it. Luxord’s a competent fighter, and he’s mastered the basics of handling a keyblade pretty quickly. Maybe it’s time we set out and did more to help…” He trailed off, stifling a yawn in to his fist. Kairi smiled.

“You should get some rest. What time is it for you?”

“It’s not even that late,” he murmured. “Are you holding up okay?” She arched an eyebrow but didn’t try to pull him up on how quickly he changed the subject.

“I’m…” She glanced up from the phone then, noticing for the first time that Donald and Goofy had settled some distance away in the grass to give her some room. Goofy was lying on his back, his cap over his eyes and snoring lightly while Donald was watching Naminé and the others closely. Kairi couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. “I’m doing okay. It’s been challenging, but in a good way.”

“No trouble from the Apprentices?” Her stomach twisted nervously.

“None,” she answered, turning her gaze back to the screen. “Believe me, if we see them you’ll know about it.” Riku looked as though he might have smiled had it not been time for him to stifle another yawn. Kairi gave him her best stern face. “Get to bed, mister. You need sleep.”

“All right, all right,” he laughed. “Stay safe, Kairi.”

“You too.”


	36. The Fifth Apprentice

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX | THE FIFTH APPRENTICE**

* * *

The town square was beautiful, even if it was blurry, out of focus, and not a square.

Ven glanced down at his feet. The ground underfoot was made of great slabs of coloured sandstone. Those closest to his toes were crystal clear, each grain of polished stone remembered with vivid clarity, but the further he tried to look the less he could see. The town square was a circle – he could tell that much – and there was a beautiful bubbling fountain at its centre. Though he couldn’t see them, he knew that the coloured sandstone slabs formed a pattern: a ring of five stars encircling the fountain’s base, and five more stars around the edge – these ones larger and cut in half by a ring of blue that bordered the large mosaic.

He was surrounded on all sides by towering buildings. Each one had its own silhouette, distinctive to that of its neighbour, but they were tied together by their colours and their materials. The ground floor of each building was made from a blue-grey stone with a great brown wooden door at the entrance. Some buildings had double doors with silver-blue wrought iron detailing, whilst others were decorated with ornate purple shapes; the finer details were blurry, but Ven knew they were beautiful. The upper floors were made from wooden beams, some of which had been left their natural, rich brown whilst others were painted in shades of purple, and the walls of the upper floors had been filled with bricks and covered with cream plaster running up to the purple tiles that covered the rooves. Many of the windows had colourful bars running through the panes of glass, and each windowsill was decorated with a flowerbed filled with tumbling vines and blossoms.

Ven knew all of this, but he couldn’t see it. Everything beyond his toes was fuzzy; splashes of colour that merged together in to lumps and twisted shapes that vaguely resembled buildings. Even the fountain was difficult to make out; barely more than a blue and grey blur.

He raised a hand to his temples and sighed.

“Are you okay?” Riku asked. Ven nodded slowly.

“Yeah, just a headache,” he murmured. Riku frowned but said nothing further as he turned his attention towards their surroundings.

“Do you recognise anything?” he asked.

“Yes.” Ven grit his teeth against another spike of pain and closed his eyes, pointing blindly as he explained what all the shapes were supposed to be. He even surprised himself by pointing out that a yellowish gap between two buildings was a stairway that would lead to the First District, whilst the looming double doors of the tallest building would lead towards the central market.

By the time he was done the pain in his head was almost blinding, and he was grateful when Riku said that they had done enough for one day. Returning to his body didn’t make the headache go away, but Ven was able to pour himself a glass of icy water from the fridge which was enough to distract him until the pain ebbed. Riku was already writing in his notebook, the fingers of his free hand tapping the kitchen counter with a deep frown.

“Riku?”

“Hmm?”

“Does Luxord get headaches like this?” he asked. Riku nodded.

“Just like yours,” he answered without looking up from his writing. Ven pursed his lips and folded his arms.

“What if… What if we’re not supposed to have these memories?” he asked. Riku paused then and glanced up, waiting patiently for Ven to continue. “I was just thinking that these headaches, they almost feel like… like a warning. Like the memories are _right there_ but something is stopping us from getting to them.”

“Something?” Riku asked. “Can you describe how it feels?” Ven frowned, trying to find the words, but they wouldn’t come.

“Something… something…” He paused, his mind travelling back several days to the first time he and Vanitas had connected their hearts. “Not something. Someone.” He explained Vanitas’ theory that someone had intentionally taken the memories away.

“Who do you think could have done this?” Riku asked.

“Not Xehanort or Luxu.”

“You’re sure?”

“Well… no,” Ven answered. “But it doesn’t feel like it would be either of them. It almost feels like we’re missing a huge part of the puzzle. We know that Luxu and the Apprentices are over _there_ , and we know that our missing memories are over _here_ , but I feel like there’s something missing that links them together.”

“If they’re even linked at all,” Riku murmured. Ven frowned.

“What do you mean?” Riku looked up sharply – perhaps he hadn’t meant to say that out loud – and he grimaced slightly. He was saved from answering by the door swinging open.

“Oh, sorry,” came Aqua’s voice. “I thought you two would be finished by now.” Riku smiled and closed his notebook around his pen.

“Just finishing up,” he said.

“Luxord’s just gone to change,” she said as she skirted around the table to make her way towards the kitchen, bringing with her the smell of singed hair. Ven spluttered in an attempt to keep from choking and Aqua flushed. “Fire magic is not Luxord’s strongest suit,” she remarked, raking her fingers through her hair and crinkling her nose. Ven could see the damage now; a clump of hair on the left was shrivelled and singed and the skin beneath was pink and freshly healed. Ven winced.

“I think I’ll stretch my legs before dinner,” he said. Aqua nodded.

“Are you eating with us tonight?” she asked. He hesitated.

“I thought I’d go up to the summit again,” he said, forcing his voice to remain steady. It wasn’t a lie, after all.

“Well whatever you’re doing up there, it’s helping,” said Riku. Aqua smiled and reached over to squeeze Ven’s shoulder.

“I’ll make you up a basket, but don’t stay out too late,” she said. “Looks like there’s a storm rolling in tonight. Last thing we need is anyone getting sick.” Ven nodded and quickly ducked out in to the hall.

Keeping Vanitas a secret from Aqua had been surprisingly easy. She and Riku had been mostly preoccupied with Luxord who, in addition to finally being able to piece some small fragments of memory together, had moved on from the foundations of his keyblade training and was beginning to learn more advanced techniques. Ven meanwhile found that he spent most of his time sleeping, often sneaking away for naps when the others were down in the arena. He’d been to see Vanitas several times since his first visit, and whilst they hadn’t been able to piece enough together to come up with anything substantial, what little they had discovered had led to an increase in Ven’s vivid dreams and the accompanying headaches.

He hadn’t meant to go to the library, but as he slipped through the open doors something felt decidedly _right_ about his destination. It had never been his favourite room, but he didn’t exactly hate it. It had been a sanctuary of sorts on stormy nights when he hadn’t wanted to be alone in his room. Whenever the storm clouds would roll in he would come down and settle in to the comfortable armchair closest to the open hearth. Aqua and Terra would always join him; he never sought them out but they were always a welcome addition, though Ven wasn’t sure if he ever told them just how much he appreciated them settling in beside the fire with him. Sometimes they sat in silence, listening to the howling of the wind and the popping of the fire. Sometimes they would talk, sharing jokes or telling tall tales or imagining their future as Masters. Sometimes they would each curl up with a good book-

Ven’s train of thought came to a sudden halt. He frowned, glancing towards the empty fireplace. In his mind’s eye he saw the fountain and the mosaic and the town square painted in vibrant watercolours. He span on his heel, darting towards the stacks where he quickly pulled the heavy tome down from its usual spot. He dropped it heavily on to the table beside the books that had been recovered from Kairi’s room – yet to be returned to their shelves – and he pulled the book open to his favourite spot.

It was exactly how he remembered it, right down to the placement of the stars in the floor and the towering buildings with their steep purple roofs. The sky was filled with great strokes of peaches and purples and blues, dotted with gleaming white stars. It looked exactly as it had inside Ven’s head, but that was to be expected; he’d spent hours staring at the picture, running his fingers over the pages.

But the painting didn’t explain how he knew where the stairs would lead, or where the great wrought-iron door would go. Nor did it explain why he had been drawn to the book in the first place all those years ago. The memories he and Riku had explored that had been more than those of a mere painting. He could remember how the town square _felt_ , and he could vividly recall the smell of summer blossoms or the way the wind made the autumn leaves dance around the fountain. He had _been_ there, he knew it, but how could that possibly be true? This was a place from the Age of Fairytales. Or, at least, it was supposed to be. Perhaps it was merely an artist’s interpretation based on somewhere that still existed. Ven flipped through the pages in search of some kind of credit or citation or even a footnote, but he found none. He couldn’t even find an author. He checked the bindings and the spine and inside the cover – front and back. He flipped through the well-loved pages of stories and poems that he almost knew by heart.

Aqua might know. Ven held the book close to his chest and was halfway to the door before he paused. Aqua _might_ know… but she would probably want to hold on to the book. She’d always been more of a scholar than Ven or Terra, able to devour a book like this in a matter of days if she set her mind to it. And it wasn’t that he didn’t want her to, but there was someone else who needed to see it first. So Ven quickly changed course, heading first to his bedroom where he slipped the book inside his pack before heading back to the kitchen. Luxord was sitting at the table now, massaging his temples with one hand while the other nursed a glass of icy water.

“I thought I would try your brand of medicine,” he said, lifting the glass slightly. Ven offered a sympathetic smile.

“I hope it works for you,” he said before slipping in to the kitchen where Aqua was putting the finishing touches on his basket. She glanced up at him when he entered and pursed her lips, hesitating for a moment before handing the basket over with obvious reluctance.

“Now you promise you’ll come back in before the storm starts?” she pressed. Ven nodded.

“I’ll try,” he said, doing his best to avoid an all-out promise, “but you know how fast the storms can sneak up on you sometimes.” An eyebrow arched but she relinquished her hold on the basket.

“Make sure you bring-” She stopped herself short, looking suddenly uneasy. Ven frowned.

“Aqua?” he asked. She pursed her lips for a brief moment before smiling.

“Bring a jacket,” she said, leaving Ven without a doubt that it hadn’t been what she’d been planning to say at all. Still, he didn’t challenge her (because if he challenged her on what _she_ wasn’t saying, then she might do the same to him).

“I have one in my bag,” he said. It was wrapped around the book to disguise its shape. Aqua smiled and ushered him on his way.

As soon as he was outside of the keep he noticed the chill. The sky overhead was still blue, but the clouds looming on the horizon were a deep, stormy grey. Perhaps he should have packed another jacket for Vanitas who would likely still be too stubborn to join them inside the castle walls even in the face of a looming storm, but it was too late to go back now. Ven had smuggled a few extra blankets out during his last few trips, so Vanitas would be warm enough, but Ven still didn’t like the thought of Vanitas hiding out in a cave while the wind howled and the thunder crashed.

When he finally reached the cave he was surprised to find it empty. The stack of blankets was still here, along with several piles of food. The lantern sat on the far side of the cave next to Vanitas’ journal and pen. Ven set the basket and his pack down and frowned, his fingers brushing against the phone in his pocket. He wondered if there was some way he could get one for Vanitas. Maybe he could pretend that he’d lost his and ask for a new one. But then it wouldn’t surprise him if Chip and Dale hadn’t put some sort of tracking device in them. Everyone who had a phone prior to Sora’s disappearance had been asked to return them a month or two after he’d disappeared in search of Kairi, and shortly after Chip and Dale had issued a shiny new GummiPhone II to all of the Guardians though they’d been tight-lipped on how exactly it differed from the earlier model.

An unnatural whisper made the hairs on Ven’s arms rise and he turned to see a dark corridor opening in the mouth of the cave. He fought every instinct that screamed at him to run, but any lingering fear was quickly quelled as Vanitas emerged. He was dressed in his thick black cloak but the hood was down, and his hair was littered with brightly coloured squares of paper. He caught sight of Ven as the portal closed and Ven didn’t miss the shock and unease that flashed across Vanitas’ face before he was able to put his usual mask in place.

“You’re early,” he said tightly, narrowing his eyes. The glare wasn’t half as effective when it was surrounded by a halo of colourful confetti.

“What’s in your hair?” Ven asked. Vanitas frowned and lifted a hand to run it through his hair. The first pieces of confetti began to fall and Vanitas scowled at them before shaking his head like a wet dog and raking his fingers through his hair with a snarl.

“It’s nothing,” he growled, dusting pieces off his shoulders and stalking towards the basket of food. Ven crouched low, peering at the floor.

“Why do you have confetti in your-” The confetti burst in to flames. Ven leapt back in surprise, falling heavily on his rear as he turned to Vanitas whose keyblade was still pointed at the burning pile. He dismissed it with a flourish and glared at Ven.

“It’s nothing,” he repeated firmly. “Eat. The sooner we get started, the sooner I can kick you out.” As desperate as he was to learn more, Ven fought the urge to press the topic further. Wherever Vanitas had been and whatever he’d been doing was his business, after all (but that didn’t stop Ven from immensely enjoying the one stubborn pink square that remained stuck to the top of his hair).

“Actually, Vanitas, I was hoping I could convince you to come back with me tonight,” Ven said as he reached in to the basket for a large meat bun. It was still warm.

“Nope.” Well, Ven hadn’t expected it to be easy.

“It’s just that there’s a storm coming and it looks like it could be a bad one,” he continued. Vanitas took a mouthful of food and Ven took his opportunity to keep speaking while Vanitas couldn’t. “Aqua and the others wouldn’t even have to know you’re there. There’s a back entrance, round to the side. Nobody ever uses it anymore, but we could sneak you in there and we could find you somewhere to sleep, or you could sleep in my room-”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” he said curtly. Ven frowned.

“You can’t stay here tonight. You’ll freeze. And what if you get sick?”

“Then I won’t stay here,” Vanitas retorted. “I can go anywhere I want. I don’t have to spend the night here if I don’t want to.” Ven’s mouth hung open but his argument fell flat before he’d even voiced it aloud. Of course this world wasn’t his only option; the dark corridors could take him anywhere, after all. Ven deflated and stuffed the bun in to his mouth as he reached for his bag. He withdrew the book and opened it to the painting before handing it to Vanitas.

“Do you recognise this place?” he asked. Vanitas took the book and inspected the picture, looking as though he was wrestling with his answer.

“I’m not sure,” he muttered. “Why?”

“I saw it today. Well, I didn’t exactly _see_ it, but I recognised it. It’s hard to explain,” he added quickly at Vanitas’ unimpressed frown. “I think we’ve been there.” Vanitas frowned and said nothing further, though he continued to flip through the book as they finished their meal in silence.

By now the process of opening their hearts to each other was practically second nature (even if Vanitas did choose to grumble under his breath about it) and within minutes they were heaving the great doors open to the white expanse that lay beyond. By now they’d sorted through somewhere near one hundred fragments of memories, and the activated shards hovered near the door. Plenty more remained, and Ven grit his teeth as he gazed at them. He’d only just cleared the headache from the afternoon.

“Let’s look for that town,” said Vanitas. Ven glanced at him and he shrugged. “Maybe if we can figure out why you saw it today, we can figure out if it’s important or not.” It was as good a place as any to start and they carefully set out, picking separate paths through the hovering shards, careful not to brush in to any by accident. Ven peered into each of them as he passed, eyes peeled for a fountain or any of the unique buildings that lined the-

_The room was dark and dusty. What little sunlight that filtered through the grimy window glinted off the enormous gears that covered the back wall, each one turning another. Three figures entered ahead of him, while another followed behind and leant against the doorframe. One of the figures – the one with the feather – moved away from the others and placed his fists on his hips._

_“So this is the Master’s room.” His voice was muffled but Ven understood him well enough. The others split off, each venturing cautiously in to the room. The figure with the feather made for a dusty little desk and Ven hurried to follow him, watching as he reached out to flick through a book._

_“Try not to touch anything.” The girl with dark hair was here again too, as was the boy in the scarf who stood to her left._

_“Why not?” the first figure asked. The boy with the scarf shifted and shrugged._

_“I suppose you’re-”_

Ven sucked in a deep breath as the white void reappeared before him. He heard Vanitas grunt and glanced over to see him pinching the bridge of his nose whilst glaring at a nearby shard and cursing under his breath. An accident, Ven assumed, though it would mean that Vanitas would have to carry the activated memory back towards the door to put it with the others. They’d seen that room before, Ven was sure of it, though the details had never been so clear. Hopefully it was a sign that they were making progress.

He lost track of how long it took him to find a memory with the fountain in. He called out to Vanitas, warning him to brace himself, before he reached out and brushed his fingers against the glass-

_The fountain sparkled like fiery diamonds in the evening sun. It wasn’t quite night yet, but within the hour the sun would set behind the towering houses that circled Fountain Square and plunge them in to an inky twilight. Ven was the only person there, which wasn’t entirely unusual for early evening when most people made their way home to eat and settle in. The gentle summer breeze danced among the flowers that tumbled from windowsills and played with gossamer curtains hung behind open windows._

_“Ven, what are you doing here?”_

_The voice was clear but the face was not. It was blurry, like he was looking at the figure through frosted glass, but he saw the flash of red tied around the boy’s throat._

_“Just thinking,” he answered. “You?”_

_“I saw you from the window. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.” Ven found himself smiling._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks-”_

Ven pressed his fingers in to his temples with a hiss as the white room reappeared so suddenly that it made his eyes water.

“Someone _really_ doesn’t want us knowing who those people are,” he groaned. Vanitas grunted in response.

“I might have another one here,” he said. He paused long enough that Ven glanced over to Vanitas watching him carefully. Ven took a moment to prepare himself before giving Vanitas a firm nod-

_Two figures stood by the fountain, distinguishable just enough to tell that Ven hadn’t seen them before. A boy and a girl, if he had to guess, and both were staring at each other down the length of their keyblades._

_“You’re the traitors!” the boy spat. The girl scoffed._

_“How do we know it’s not your Union that’s stealing all the lux?” she demanded. “If anyone’s to blame for the unions falling to darkness, it’s obviously Ursus!”_

_“That’s rich, coming from a Leopardos,” the boy spat. He drew his arm back, ready to strike. The girl leapt back and the tip of her keyblade flared. Ven bolted, planting himself squarely between the two and holding a hand towards each of them._

_“Stop this!” he cried. “This isn’t right!”_

_“They’re the traitors!” the boy yelled. “Leopardos should be disbanded-”_

_“So you have one less union to worry about? You wish,” the girl hissed. “Ursus are the ones stealing lux-”_

_“We don’t know that_ anyone _is stealing lux,” a new voice cried. The dark-haired girl was back, her face as blurry as the others’ though her voice was clear. It sounded tired. “We should all just go home. Fighting like this won’t solve anything.” The pair eyed each other for several long minutes before finally dismissing their keyblades._

_“Stay in your lane, Leopardos,” the boy hissed. He turned sharply on his heel and made for the Second District. The girl shouted several curses after him before heading towards the Market. The dark-haired girl sighed._

_“Another one,” she murmured. Ven frowned._

_“Another?” She nodded._

_“I had to break up a fight here yesterday, too,” she answered. “It’s getting worse. If we don’t do something-”_

Ven grimaced against the growing pain in his temple. He was kneeling now, pressing his forehead against the floor, and as he came back to his senses he slowly sat up. He glanced across the void to see Vanitas still standing, though his hands were clenched in to white-knuckle fists and the vein in his neck looked ready to burst.

“This is getting us nowhere,” he spat. Ven wanted to agree, if only so they could call it a night and he could try and rid himself of this headache. But they’d only seen three memories, and he had even more questions than before. He sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. The pain had encircled his head like a crown, or maybe some kind of vice that was growing tighter and tighter with every passing minute.

“We have to keep trying,” he said, despite the roiling objection of his stomach. He swallowed bile. “I just wish we could find something useful-”

“Ven.”

He opened his eyes and blinked several times to try and figure out what he was looking at. Some distance away stood a wooden door that most definitely had not been there before. It was fairly plain, decorated with a few purple swirls, and standing completely alone. Ven glanced at Vanitas who seemed equally disturbed by its sudden appearance.

“Should we go through it?” Ven asked.

“Might as well,” Vanitas grumbled. “Poking these memories is getting us nowhere.” Slowly Ven hauled himself to his feet and began to pick his way through the floating memory shards towards the door. He reached it at the same time as Vanitas, and for a long moment they simply stood there, examining the door. Ven circled it slowly, reaching out to poke the front and the back, but the door didn’t move. Something was holding it in place, even if they couldn’t see or feel it. He came to a halt by Vanitas’ side, and after sharing a nod he pulled the door towards them.

Fountain Square lay beyond, as real and vivid as the fragments of memory, but when Ven stepped through the doorway there was no pain. He glanced over his shoulder as Vanitas followed him through; on this side of the door it appeared set in to one of the houses, though it was clear to see the white void beyond. It looked like some sort of fever dream – a great expanse of white trapped inside a tiny house.

“Look,” Vanitas murmured. Ven turned his attention back towards the fountain where five figures had appeared, arranged in a perfect ‘v’ shape. Ven watched them carefully, but they remained still as statues.

“It’s the Apprentices,” Ven murmured. Vanitas nodded in agreement. At the front of the ‘v’ stood Ira, the silver hair of his unicorn mask tumbling over his chest and onto the white cape around his shoulders. The gold trim on his blue and white robes gleamed in the sunlight, and Ven couldn’t help himself from reaching out to poke the dangling purple gems.

Behind Ira’s right shoulder stood Aced. He was even more intimidating up close, with his broad shoulders and his looming height. The golden eyes of his bear mask gleamed from beneath his cream hood. Standing opposite him, behind Ira’s left shoulder, was Gula. He was much shorter than the others, leaving Ven at eye-level with his gleaming leopard mask. The blue gems hanging from his cape sparkled like sapphires, casting green shadows on the yellow of his tunic.

Behind Gula there was Invi. The fabric of her cape was drawn up over her chin, leaving only the shadow of her nose visible beneath her serpentine mask. The tail of the mask snaked out from beneath the hood, curling down beside her face and coiling over her shoulder.

“This isn’t Luxu,” Vanitas murmured. He was studying the fifth figure who stood opposite Invi. Ven was sure that he’d never seen her before (and she was definitely a woman), and yet as he studied her he found himself hit by an undeniable wave of familiarity. Her cape and hood were a delicate pink trimmed with gold, and her mask was that of a fox with two tall ears poking out from the hood. Her cape was decorated with sparkling emeralds while her tunic was a dusty sort of purple wrapped tightly over a cream skirt.

“I… I know her…” The pain was back again but Ven grit his teeth against it. There was a name, bubbling under the surface… A… A…

“Ava.”

They said it together. Ven couldn’t say where it had come from, but it brought with it a blinding stab of pain that lanced through his skull. Even Vanitas let out a yelp as his hands flew to his temples.

“Well,” he hissed, “I guess we’re right.”

“Y-yeah,” Ven agreed. “But if this isn’t Luxu, then where is he?”

“More importantly, where is _she_?” Vanitas retorted. “Why haven’t we seen her?” Ven groaned; that was more important. The thought that there could be another Apprentice out there, unaccounted for, made his blood run cold.

There came a deafening rumble of thunder. Ven glanced towards the sky, but the beautiful washes of purples and blues remained untouched. He waited, counting under his breath, and as he reached thirty-four the thunder came again. Vanitas looked up with a frown.

“What’s happening?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous. Ven glanced at the Apprentices again, reaching out to poke Ava in the shoulder, but she remained still as stone. The thunder boomed again and Ven winced as his headache thundered in response.

“The storm,” he groaned. “I don’t think the thunder is here. We should go.” He was grateful when Vanitas didn’t object. They swiftly made their way back through the wooden door and carefully picked their way back to the great white doors which they hauled shut before returning to their bodies.

The chill was instant. The storm was here, all right, and it was blowing rain straight in to the cavern. Ven grit his teeth against the headache and tried to keep the shivers at bay as he reached for the book. Several fat raindrops had landed on the picture but the book was otherwise unharmed. He pulled his jacket from his pack and wiped the pages dry before wrapping the book back up again. Aqua would kill him for not wearing the jacket, but the book was more important now.

“Vanitas,” he called, shouting to be heard over the wind, “come with me.” Vanitas eyed the storm warily and shook his head. Ven clenched his freezing fingers in to fists. “Please-”

“You should get going,” Vanitas shouted back, folding his arms and pressing himself against the cavern wall. Ven fixed him with a look but Vanitas didn’t budge, and Ven finally relented. He was too cold and too wet to shout it out with Vanitas in the middle of a storm, especially when he’d proven himself more than capable of taking himself somewhere more pleasant if he wanted. Ven hoisted his pack higher and grabbed the now-empty picnic basket before heading out in to the storm.

The wind nearly picked him off the ground, and he quickly dropped low to the ground with a curse. The mud squelched underfoot as he carefully shimmied his way down the path, grateful to have done it enough times now to know the route nearly by heart. He was almost back at the summit when his foot slipped in a patch of mud. His heart leapt to his throat, and for several minutes all he could do was hold on to a nearby rock and wait until a flash of lightning allowed him to find his footing again.

“Ven! Ven, where are you?”

Someone was shouting his name. He stumbled off the narrow shelf and back on to the flat of the summit.

“I’m here!” he shouted. He barely heard himself over the driving rain and the rolling thunder, but it seemed that he was loud enough for his rescuer. He saw the dim glow of a flickering lantern approaching followed by Aqua in her armour. Ven cursed – why hadn’t he thought of that? He’d left his pauldron in his room, and he was suddenly very keenly aware of how cold his left shoulder was without it.

“Ven! Thank goodness you’re all right!” she cried. She closed the distance between them and held on to his elbow tightly. “Where’s Vanitas?”

“He didn’t want to… wait, _what_?! You knew he was here?!” He lifted his hand to shield himself from the rain.

“I’ve known since he brought Kairi back to us.”

“ _He_ brought Kairi back?!”

“Ven, where is he?” she pressed. Another flash of lightning left streaks across Ven’s vision and he blinked furiously, wiping rainwater from his face.

“He wouldn’t come!” he shouted over the thunder. “I tried-”

“Take me to him. I’ve made up a room for him on the other side of the castle-”

“He won’t come, Aqua-”

“He might if we both try.” Ven grit his teeth and glanced back towards the path. It was what he wanted, after all, and if Vanitas’ only fear was Aqua finding out perhaps it would help him to know that she already knew. He wiped the rain from his face again and turned on his heel, motioning for her to follow.

Progress back up the path was slow, and once they were past the narrow shelf they had to almost crawl on their bellies to keep the wind from knocking them off the face of the mountain. Ven was relieved when the mouth of the cave finally came in to sight, and he rolled in to it.

“Vanitas!” he shouted, brushing his hair from his eyes. “Please don’t panic, but-”

The cavern was empty. Not just of Vanitas but of any sign of life. The blankets, the food, the lantern… gone. It was as though Vanitas had never even been there. Ven scrambled to his feet as an unpleasant tightness began to settle in his chest.

“Vanitas!” he cried as Aqua finally made it in to the cavern behind him. Though it wasn’t exactly dry or warm inside, Aqua dismissed her armour and Ven didn’t miss the crestfallen expression on her face. She finally glanced at Ven who could only shrug. “He was here… right here…”

“It’s okay, Ven,” she said softly. She moved as far away from the entrance as she could and sat heavily against the wall, wiping a tired hand over her face. “At least he’s not here in this weather. Wherever he is, he’s probably a lot better off than we are right now.” Ven let out a light laugh that was half-wheeze as he settled in beside her. He granted her a moment to catch her breath – she had climbed all the way up in this weather, after all – before rounding on her.

“So you’ve known Vanitas was here this whole time?” he asked. Aqua nodded.

“After he brought Kairi back from the Graveyard I think he took off for a day or two but then I saw him sneaking out of the kitchen,” she answered. “I thought it might have just been a one-off until I caught him again the next night, too.” Ven bit the inside of his cheek and let his head loll back against the cavern wall.

“Well I guess I can’t really be mad at you,” he said. “Not unless I want you to get mad at me.” Aqua let out a breathy laugh and rested a heavy hand on his knee.

“You were just trying to help him,” she said, “just like Kairi and Naminé. I think he trusts you.”

“Yeah, well I wish he would trust everyone,” Ven mumbled. Aqua patted his knee.

“Give him time, Ven,” she said softly. “He’ll come around eventually.”

They lapsed in to silence, listening to the storm howl outside. Every now and then a sharp gust of wind would bring a wall of rain inside the cavern, but other than that they remained mostly untouched. It was certainly better than being outside; Ven didn’t much like the thought of walking back down the mountain in this weather, but they couldn’t very well stay in the cave. His stomach churned nervously and he wished that Vanitas had left some of the food behind. He didn’t know what time it was, but it had certainly been several hours since he had eaten.

He frowned. Slowly he turned towards Aqua who was leaning her head against the cavern wall with her eyes closed. The flush was starting to fade from her cheeks now, and her breathing had finally returned to a normal, quiet rhythm.

“Aqua?” She opened her eyes to look at him.

“Yes, Ven?”

“You… You weren’t really stress-cooking, were you?” She sat up taller, leaning away from the wall as she let out a light laugh.

“No, Ven. I wasn’t stress-cooking,” she said. “I wasn’t sure exactly what Vanitas would eat or how much he would take, so I wanted to make sure he had plenty of options.”

“And the picnic baskets… You knew I’d be sharing them with him.”

“And hopefully leaving some behind,” she said, reaching over to poke at his belly with a laugh. Ven felt his ears flush.

“We didn’t eat it all! Vanitas has got a whole pile of food left. Well, he did.” The thought of it made his stomach rumble and Aqua laughed. It was contagious, and soon Ven was laughing too until a deafening clap of thunder sent his heart in to his throat.

“You did all that for Vanitas?” he asked as the thunder died away. Aqua nodded.

“Of course,” she said. “I-” She stopped as a spiral of darkness sprouted from the floor, forming in to a dark corridor. Ven didn’t miss the way she flinched as the darkness oozed in to the cavern, though it was quickly smothered as Vanitas emerged.

“Why?” he asked. His voice was low and flat but his eyes were gleaming with a million unasked questions. “Why would you do that for me?” Aqua sat up a little taller.

“Because I know what it’s like to feel totally alone,” she answered. Vanitas glared.

“You don’t know anything,” he hissed.

“I spent a long time wandering the realm of darkness with only myself for company,” she answered calmly. “No food, no shelter, no rest… It’s hard. I knew I couldn’t force you to stay, but I thought if I could just make life a little bit easier for you it might help.”

“But why help me?” he snapped. “What do you want from me?”

“Vanitas!” Ven scolded. Aqua squeezed his knee and offered Vanitas a small smile.

“I don’t want anything from you, Vanitas,” she answered. “This isn’t a trade or some kind of bargain. I just want to know that you’re safe.”

Vanitas eyed her warily, a thousand emotions flashing behind his eyes. Ven held his breath, eyes flicking between the pair nervously until Vanitas finally shifted his weight on to his back foot with a sneer.

“I won’t owe you anything,” he said curtly.

“I won’t ask,” Aqua promised. “The Land of Departure is a home for anyone who wields a keyblade. It could be your home too, Vanitas. I’ve already made up a room for you. It’s on the far side of the castle, with your own entrance so you don’t have to-”

“I know,” he said shortly. His sneer finally fell away and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. “I found it. And all the food.” Aqua smiled.

“It’s your room, Vanitas,” she said. “No strings attached.”

Another uncomfortable silence settled upon them as Vanitas seemed to battle with this new information. He glanced between them several times while his fingers twitched anxiously. Shadows bubbled at his feet but the unversed didn’t take shape.

“Nobody goes in without my permission,” he said at last. “I don’t want any of you Guardians snooping through my things.”

“Of course,” Aqua agreed.

“And the food that’s in there, that’s mine too.” Ven supposed he meant to be firm and decisive about the matter, but it came out sounding more like a question as his voice began to pitch awkwardly. It was almost endearing, until he followed it up with a fiery glare.

“All yours,” Aqua said. “And you’re welcome to anything in the kitchen, too. The food is for everyone.” Vanitas seemed torn somewhere between anger and apprehension, and he opened his mouth several times but the words didn’t come out. Eventually Aqua pulled herself to her feet and offered him a smile.

“We’d better set off, Ven,” she said. “This storm isn’t going to lift any time soon, and if we don’t leave now we might not be able to make it back.” She offered a hand to Ven and pulled him to his feet before turning to Vanitas. “We’ll see you at the keep. Or not, I suppose. It’s up to you.”

Vanitas’ eyes quickly flew to the mouth of the cave as another flash of lightning threatened to blind them. The thunder came almost instantly this time, and a steady trickle of water was beginning to pour in to the cavern.

“It’s too dangerous,” he muttered, though he seemed to regret it. His face twisted in to a scowl and he folded his arms. “I’ll… I’ll take you back.”

“How?” Ven asked. Vanitas jerked his head towards the dark corridor and Ven felt his stomach twist. Dark corridors weren’t all that different from the Lanes Between, he knew, but the thought of walking through one unprotected… he knew he’d fare better than Aqua, given that he had more light in his heart than darkness, but Aqua also had her armour.

Something heavy landed squarely on his chest and he fumbled to catch it, wrapping his arms around it before he’d even realised what it was. He glanced down to find himself holding Vanitas’ cloak.

“Will you be all right?” Aqua asked. Her fingers were twitching, like she wanted to reach for his shoulder. Vanitas shifted out of her reach.

“I’ll be fine,” he answered. “It’s not that far.” He turned his attention to Ven and watched him closely until he finally conceded to put on the cloak. It was still warm, but it clung to his wet skin and clothes. He tried not to frown at the feeling.

“Thanks, Vanitas.”

“Don’t mention it,” he grunted. “C’mon.”

Though the corridor felt very similar to the Lanes Between, it certainly looked a lot different. Instead of the empty blackness between worlds this was a swirling tunnel of purple, black and grey that spiralled around them. Ven zipped the cloak all the way up to his chin and flipped the hood up to hide as much of his face as possible as they followed Vanitas through the corridor.

True to his word the distance was much shorter travelling by corridor, and within minutes they were safely within the walls of the keep. They emerged in an unfamiliar part of the castle, though it didn’t take Ven long to figure out where they were. Vanitas turned towards a nearby door and hesitated, his hand hovering over the handle as he turned back towards them.

“I… I appreciate what you’ve done.” The words were clipped and forced and seemed to cause Vanitas great pain as he said them. Aqua beamed nonetheless.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Good night, Vanitas.” He grunted in response and quickly slipped inside. Ven heard the click of the lock followed by the scraping of heavy furniture being shunted along the floor. He reached towards the door but Aqua stopped him with a light shake of her head.

“Let him do what he needs to do to feel comfortable,” she said, and she tilted her head away to motion that it was time for them to go. Ven spared one last glance towards the door before allowing her to lead him down the hall back towards the heart of the castle. When they were finally back in familiar territory Aqua pressed a finger to her lips.

“It’s late,” she whispered. “Everyone else will be asleep.” Ven nodded and pressed a finger to his lips to show that he had understood.

“Goodnight, Aqua,” he whispered back. She smiled.

“Goodnight, Ven.”


	37. The Talking Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I'm still alive, but there is a lot happening. Going to try and get a few chapters uploaded today. If you're looking to read ahead, I've just posted chapter 46 to FF.net - same story title and username. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read, responded and bookmarked this story. It means so much to me! I hope you like these chapters.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN | THE TALKING SNAKE**

* * *

The Feast of Fools had been an explosion for the senses, and Kairi was sure she would be brushing confetti from her hair for the rest of her life.

Naminé was the only one of them who had been to La Cité des Cloches before. Riku had brought her here two years ago to check up on their friends, and whilst Riku had never spoken to them during their visit he had pointed them out in the crowd, meaning that Naminé at least knew who they were looking for.

They’d come across Quasimodo first, wearing a colourful motley coat and a hat made of several drooping points that ended in jingling bells. After Naminé had explained who they were and why they were here, Quasimodo had led them to the heart of the festival to find Esmeralda and Phoebus before leading everyone towards the cathedral. Kairi had been struck by its beauty, but seeing the building from the ground was nothing compared to seeing the city from the top (though she was certain that if there was something she would never forget about this world, it was the three talking gargoyles waiting for them among the rafters).

While Naminé had worked with Quasimodo and the others Kairi, Donald and Goofy had explored the city, drinking in the colourful stalls and street performers. Donald swore that none of the magicians were using actual magic, but Kairi remained unconvinced as they meandered past fire breathers and jugglers and tricksters. Music poured from every corner of the city, seeping out of every nook and cranny, and everywhere Kairi looked there was dancing and drinking and singing.

And heartless. Lots of heartless.

Kairi had been disappointed when she had spied the little shadow running between the stalls. For a moment she managed to convince herself that she’d imagined it, but then she saw yellow beady eyes watching her every move and she knew it was time to get back to work. They led the heartless to the other side of the river where the streets were less crowded before drawing their weapons, after which the shadows descended upon them with a vengeance.

As the sun was beginning to set Naminé sent word that she was all done and they regrouped in front of the cathedral. They bid farewell to Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus (the gargoyles had remained in the cathedral rafters) before returning to the ship, exhausted.

“I need some sleep!” Donald announced through a yawn. Goofy soon found himself yawning too; he attempted to stifle it behind his fists, but that only made his long ears stand on end and shiver violently. Naminé laughed.

“You guys get some rest,” she said. “I’ll let you know when we’re almost there.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to fly?” Kairi asked. “You need to rest too.” Naminé only smiled.

“It’s not as tiring as it used to be,” she said, “and they didn’t really have that many memories of Sora. I’ll be fine.” Kairi hesitated, halfway between coming and going, and after watching the hatch shut behind Donald and Goofy she made a beeline for the co-pilot’s seat.

“Mind if I keep you company?” she asked. “I won’t be able to sleep for a while.” She could still feel the adrenaline racing through her veins; there would be no sleeping until it had run its course through her system.

“Please do,” Naminé said brightly as she fired up the ship. Kairi settled in to the seat and smoothed her skirt down, pausing as her fingers brushed against her phone.

“I forgot to take pictures,” she sighed. She often forgot; she supposed it was because she was still getting used to having the phone in the first place. Naminé smiled.

“I managed to get a couple,” she said. “The sun was setting right as I sent my message to you, so I have a great picture of the sunset if you want to see-” She was interrupted by Kairi’s phone ringing. Kairi wriggled in the seat in order to fish it from her pocket, and was surprised to see Ven’s face waiting for her.

“I’ve got some good news and some bad news,” he said after they’d exchanged greetings. He was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing up and down like an excitable puppy, and she tried not to think of Sora as she smiled at him.

“Good news first,” she said. His lips parted in to a big toothy grin.

“Guess who I found!” The video was blurry for several seconds, during which she heard the sounds of rustling and disgruntled grumbling (“You didn’t _find_ me, idiot.”). Finally the camera refocused on Ven with his arm slung around a familiar (and very angry) face.

“Vanitas!” Kairi exclaimed. Naminé leant over then in order to be in view, and she smiled and waved at him.

“It’s good to see you,” she said. Ven shot Vanitas a mischievous look and Kairi could have sworn she saw Vanitas’ ears flush as he mumbled something that might have been, “Yeah, you too.”

“So what’s the bad news?” Kairi asked, deliberately changing the subject before Vanitas imploded (or exploded, judging by the furious glares he kept sending Ven who had yet to remove the arm around Vanitas’ shoulders). Ven’s smile faltered a little then, and he barely objected when Vanitas weaselled his way out of Ven’s grip.

“There’s another Apprentice.”

“Another?” Kairi asked. Ven nodded solemnly.

“Her name’s Ava. She wears pink robes, and her mask is a fox. That’s all we know.” Kairi’s heart skipped a nervous beat and she forced herself to remain calm.

“But how can we not know about her?” Kairi asked. “Surely Luxu or the others would have mentioned her.”

“Unless they were trying to keep her a secret,” Vanitas grunted. “Did any of them say _anything_ about another person or some kind of secret weapon?” Kairi frowned, casting her mind back to the labyrinth and trying not to shudder. (She was grateful when Naminé’s hand found hers and she clung to it like a lifeline.)

“Not that I can remember,” she answered at last. Vanitas frowned and Ven deflated with a heavy sigh.

“What did the others say?” Naminé asked. “Has anyone seen anything?”

“We haven’t told them yet,” said Ven. “We wanted to tell you guys first in case Kairi could remember anything.”

“I wish I could,” she said. “I don’t like the idea of an Apprentice out there that we don’t know about. What if she’s managed to blend in somewhere like Luxu did? She could be anybody.” Ven nodded solemnly.

“We thought of that too.”

“You need to be careful,” said Vanitas, his golden eyes no less piercing through the screen of the phone. “If she’s not with Luxu and the others then there must be a reason.” Kairi nodded.

“Don’t worry, we will be.”

“We’ll let you know if we come across anything suspicious,” Naminé added. Ven nodded.

“We should go. We need to tell the others,” he said, glancing to Vanitas who promptly stood with a sneer.

“You can tell them,” he said curtly.

“Vanitas-”

“And _don’t_ tell them about me,” he added as he walked out of sight. Ven pouted.

“Vanitas…” he whined. There came a strange sort of hissing sound – distorted by the phone – and Ven’s pout quickly turned in to a defeated frown. “And he’s gone.” Naminé giggled.

“I’m glad he’s safe,” she said. Ven perked up a little at that and nodded in agreement.

“Me too,” he said before bidding them goodbye and ending the call. Kairi slipped the phone back in to her pocket as Naminé turned her attention back to the controls.

“Another Apprentice…” Naminé murmured. Kairi’s stomach tightened. “The mask of a fox… I wonder if that means anything.”

“Foxes are supposed to be smart and cunning, right?” Kairi asked. Naminé nodded slightly.

“I guess that would make sense if she’s been hiding all this time.” The thought left a bitter taste in Kairi’s mouth. The thought of another Apprentice out there, waiting in the shadows, made her blood run cold. She shivered. Five Apprentices were bad enough, but six… And if there were six, did that mean there was a seventh? The universe seemed to like grouping things up in sevens. Seven Princesses of Heart… Seven Guardians of Light… Sora had even told her of seven enchanted heartless scattered throughout the world shaped like giant flans (and she’d thought he’d made them up in an attempt to make her smile until he’d showed her the pictures). Seven Apprentices… She had nothing substantial to base her theory on, but once it entered her mind it refused to leave.

She pulled her knees in to her chest, curling in to the chair and tucking her toes in against the armrest, trying to clear her mind. There was nothing they could do right now, after all; they would need to tell Donald and Goofy before they left the ship, but they would both be sound asleep by now. Kairi envied their ability to be out like lights once they’d decided to turn in.

It felt like they had been travelling for months, though in truth they were barely halfway through their third week, and yet so much had happened in such a short amount of time. So much had changed. Already she felt as though she knew Donald and Goofy like close friends; it hadn’t taken long to learn about their habits, or their likes and dislikes, or how they fought. It had taken a mere handful of encounters for them to learn to adjust to each other; Kairi was used to Axel’s brash, explosive style and she quickly learned that Donald and Goofy were calmer and more metered by comparison. They, meanwhile, had to adjust to the fact that Kairi was more inclined to rely on her magic and long-range attacks, unlike Sora who often dove headfirst in to the fray with reckless abandon.

for Naminé… Kairi watched as her delicate fingers expertly navigated the controls while her eyes stayed focused on the stars. The changes in Naminé were perhaps less obvious. Her smiles seemed brighter, as though the cloud of exhaustion that had hung over her since the start of their journey had finally begun to disperse. She spoke up more, offering to take control of the ship or make tea or food. And whilst she and Kairi still held hands more often than not when neither of their hands were in use, there was something less fervent about her grip now; as though she no longer lived in fear that Kairi might disappear as soon as she let go. And then, of course, there was the change in her abilities.

“You’re getting a lot faster. With your powers,” she added at Naminé’s confused frown. A flush blossomed in Naminé’s cheeks and she smiled a little.

“It’s a lot easier than when I first started,” she answered softly. “Most of the people we’re meeting now have only ever met Sora for a day or two. Not like everyone in Radiant Garden or Olympus.”

“Still,” Kairi pressed, “it seems like your powers are getting stronger.” Naminé smiled and gave a bashful nod.

“It’s easier now I know what to look for and how it should feel,” she answered. Kairi wanted to smile – it was probably the closest she would get to Naminé acknowledging her own strength – but the thought of how the process might _feel_ left an uncomfortable weight pooling behind Kairi’s navel.

“What does it feel like?” she asked. Naminé paused, her lips pursed thoughtfully as she considered the question.

“It’s a bit like when you and I have shared memories,” she answered. “It’s like I’m there while it’s happening, and I get to see and feel what they felt. It was strange at first, but I’m used to it now.”

It was the answer Kairi had been expecting, but not the one she wanted to hear. To know that Naminé would see her memories was one thing, but to know that she would feel what Kairi had felt… She smothered a grimace.

 _For Sora_ , she reminded herself. And it was Naminé, after all; one of two people who possibly knew Kairi’s heart better than Kairi knew it herself. Still, there were some memories – some feelings – that Kairi wished she could keep for herself.

“Do you want to fly?”

Kairi blinked at the sudden question. Naminé was watching her carefully, her concern barely hidden behind her encouraging smile. Kairi swallowed thickly around a nervous laugh.

I’m not sure anyone wants me to try and fly again.” Naminé smiled and stood, leaning over to take Kairi’s wrist and pull her out of her seat.

“You weren’t _that_ bad,” she laughed. “Besides, it’ll take your mind off things.” The worry in her eyes undercut the gentleness of her smile and Kairi found she couldn’t really argue. So she allowed Naminé to guide her in to the pilot’s seat, and she listened as Naminé ran her through all of the controls.

“Are you sure you don’t want to give Donald and Goofy a warning?” Kairi joked as Naminé turned off the autopilot that had been keeping them steady. Naminé smiled.

“I think it’s better if maybe they aren’t here right now.” Kairi couldn’t help but laugh at that; Donald and Goofy were competent enough fliers, but they hadn’t been the best teachers (especially once the ship had started to roll uncontrollably). Naminé, on the other hand, seemed to have an endless supply of patience and calm. She gave Kairi one last reassuring smile before switching the controls to manual; Kairi felt the steering column grow heavy in her hands as the ship shifted from one mode to the other. She swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat and tried to ignore how clammy her hands felt. Memories of rolling violently resurfaced and Kairi swallowed bile, locking her arms straight in an attempt to keep from veering off course. Naminé giggled.

“Relax,” she said, placing a soothing hand on Kairi’s elbow. “And don’t forget to breathe.” Kairi hadn’t even realised she’d been holding her breath in the first place, and as she let it out slowly she found the ringing in her ears began to fade. She laughed somewhat nervously.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” she warned. Naminé only smiled.

“You’re doing fine. Just take it slow.”

It was surprisingly easy to learn without Donald’s anxious flapping or Goofy’s well-meaning mother-henning. Naminé stood at her side, correcting her when she did something wrong or giving encouraging comments or suggestions here and there. Slowly Kairi allowed herself to relax, and her white-knuckle grip on the steering column eased until her fingers no longer ached and her shoulders no longer trembled. She was doing it! She was flying the ship! She allowed herself a small smile and readjusted her grip on the controls, sitting up a little taller. For a long while she almost lost herself amongst the stars, guiding the ship this way and that until Naminé finally broke the silence that had settled between them.

“It’s all right, you know,” she said softly, “to want to keep some of your memories of Sora to yourself.” The sudden change in topic caught Kairi by surprise. The steering column shuddered as the ship veered too close to a crystalline boulder and Kairi gently eased them back on course.

“But… Sora-”

“You have plenty of memories of Sora,” Naminé said with a fond smile. “I’m sure I don’t need to see every single one. You two already have an unbreakable connection, after all.” The words should have been reassuring, but as Kairi reached out to the shard of Sora’s heart and the ties that bound them together she found herself wondering if _unbreakable_ was enough.

“I still can’t feel him,” she said, placing a hand over his heart. “Not like I used to. The connection is there but it’s not the same.” Naminé’s smile sobered a little and she nodded solemnly.

“I know,” she murmured. “I can feel it too. Every time I trace a connection to him…”

“What does it mean?” Kairi asked, twisting in her seat as though she might find an answer hidden in Naminé’s expression. To her dismay, Naminé looked as lost and unsure as Kairi felt, though she quickly hid it behind a smile.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said. “Right now all we can do is try our best to help him.” Kairi nodded and turned her attention back to the ship. The shard of Sora’s heart sent out a warm wash of love and hope, but it was weak and felt like a poor imitation of the real thing; a painful reminder of the thing she needed most and just how far out of her reach he was.

“You should get some rest,” Naminé suggested. “None of us have been to the Dwarf Woodlands before, but Ven said it’s a big world.”

“We shouldn’t be that long,” Kairi countered. “We only need to find Snow White, and she only met Sora once.”

“Still, you should sleep.” There was something mournful in her smile, and Kairi wondered if perhaps she regretted the turn their conversation had taken. Naminé reached over and flipped the ship back on to autopilot before tugging Kairi lightly to her feet. Kairi almost wanted to protest, but as she relinquished control of the ship she found herself stifling a yawn. Naminé smothered a knowing smile and Kairi smothered a sigh.

“Fine, you win,” she murmured through a resigned smile. Naminé gave her a tight hug before ushering her towards the hatch. Kairi pulled it open and bid Naminé goodnight as she lowered herself carefully down the ladder. Her body ached, and as she tiptoed past Donald and Goofy’s room she found herself wanting nothing more than to curl up in a nice hot bath with some candles. And maybe a good book. She slipped silently in to her room with a heavy sigh; the closest she would get aboard the ship was the tight shower cubicle that never seemed to get hot enough, but she supposed it would be better than nothing…

She would wait, though, because the shower was right next to Donald and Goofy’s room and she didn’t want to disturb them. Instead she forced her leaden limbs in to her pyjamas and crawled in to bed. Despite her promises to sleep she instead reached under her pillow to withdraw her journal and pen, curling up against the headboard and turning to a new page.

_Dear Sora…_

* * *

Axel had been having a good day.

Their arrival at the Castle of Dreams couldn’t have been more discrete, with Isa managing to find them a perfectly secluded spot in the woods near the castle in which to disembark. They’d made it to the castle entirely unseen, and managed a full sweep of the castle perimeter without encountering more than a handful of heartless. They’d even caught a glimpse of the former Princess of Heart and her Prince Charming taking an evening stroll through the palace gardens. Both seemed well and safe enough, and Axel had been quick enough to fire off a quick picture of the pair to several others, sparking a heated debate about the name of Cinderella’s prince (Kairi dragged Aqua and Terra in to it, given that they had met Cinderella way back when, only to find that they didn’t know either).

Even Isa was… Well, Axel wouldn’t exactly call him _happy_ , but he’d been noticeably less grumpy. He’d only told Axel off once for stopping to take the picture, and had resorted to mere frowns whenever he heard the tell-tale buzz of Axel’s phone instead of his usual disparaging sighs. He’d even smiled when Axel had shown him the picture he’d gotten back from Xion of her and Roxas riding a rickety rollercoaster with overflowing mugs of beer and donkey ears sprouting from their temples.

Axel should have known it wouldn’t last.

He’d spotted Gula first. The yellow eyes of his leopard mask gleamed ominously from within the trees. Axel had turned to grab Isa’s attention, only to find that Isa had seen Invi approaching them from behind. Axel didn’t have time to summon his keyblade before Isa gripped his wrist tightly.

“Not here,” he murmured in a low, cool voice. “We’re too exposed.”

He wasn’t wrong, of course; it wasn’t just the lack of cover and shelter from attacks, but the risk of drawing unwanted attention that drove them to keep walking. Axel kept one eye on Gula, and to his surprise the Apprentice merely nodded and disappeared in to the shadow of the trees. As soon as Axel lost sight of him he turned his attention to Isa who nodded discretely, his eyes never leaving the small gap in the treeline where Gula had been standing.

It took Axel’s eyes too long to adjust to what little dusk-light managed to pierce the thick canopy overhead. By the time he was able to see again, Invi and Gula were standing side by side. Isa came to a halt and Axel fell in beside him, fingers twitching anxiously at his sides.

“We have been following you since you arrived in this world,” Gula began, his voice so soft that Axel almost had to strain to hear him over the quiet murmurs of the forest. “It has taken you this long to notice us. If this is what makes a Keyblade Master these days, then it’s no wonder Sora and Kairi were so easily overwhelmed.” Axel’s keyblade appeared in a furious wash of fire, and only Isa’s vice-like grip on his other wrist kept him from charging.

“What do you want?” Isa asked coolly. Gula dipped his chin; Axel could feel his focus shifting to the flaming keyblade.

“Resorting to violence should be a Master’s final act, not their first.” Isa squeezed hard enough to make Axel grimace.

“Then what did you come here for, if you weren’t looking for a fight?” Isa asked.

“We were interested to know more about those who claim the title of Master,” Gula answered. “So much has changed since we were last in this worldline. For the most part, we remain… underwhelmed.”

“We merely came to observe,” Invi added, though her voice was somewhat strained.

“Observe this!” Axel hissed. Isa’s grip didn’t stop him from lifting his keyblade and launching two sizzling balls of fire at the pair who easily sidestepped the attack.

“If that is how you wish to proceed, Master Axel,” Gula said calmly. His keyblade appeared then, a gleaming assortment of golden spikes that jutted out like criss-crossing lightning bolts. Gula charged.

“Could you not be so hot-headed for once?” Isa hissed, pulling Axel behind him and summoning his claymore to block Gula’s incoming swing. The weapons clashed with a deafening _CLANG_ that left Axel’s ears ringing. Gula made no attempt to separate their weapons, and instead he seemed to study the claymore.

“An interesting keyblade,” he said calmly. The vein in Isa’s neck pulsed.

“It’s not a keyblade.” Gula shifted his weight, dismissing his keyblade and making a non-committal hum. Isa lowered his claymore but didn’t dismiss it.

“Does that amuse you?” he asked. Gula stepped back, his hands falling to his sides and disappearing in to his sleeves.

“Nothing, nothing,” Gula answered. “Only… I sense that you have been touched by the power of the keyblade. Perhaps I am wrong.” Isa smirked; Axel pretended he couldn’t see the tension tucked in to the corner of his lips.

“You will not get a rise from me, Apprentice,” he replied coolly.

“Nor was I looking for one. It’s just…” He folded his arms and held his chin thoughtfully. Axel clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his keyblade. “It used to be the case that when one who had been touched by the keyblade was unable to manifest its power within a week, they were no longer considered for training.”

“Well a lot has changed since then,” Axel bit back.

“It is merely interesting that a Master would continue to burden themselves with such an unworthy apprentice-”

Axel lunged, swinging his keyblade high overhead with a guttural yell. The element of surprise did nothing to help him, and Gula easily span out of the way. From the corner of his eye Axel saw Gula’s keyblade reappear, and there came another deafening clang as Isa intercepted Gula’s blow.

“If you are looking for a fight,” Isa said curtly, “you are welcome to fight me.”

“I’ve never fought anyone who wasn’t armed with a keyblade,” Gula murmured.

“We came to observe,” said Invi, her hands clenched in to fists at her side. Gula cocked his head slightly, lowering his keyblade and stepping back.

“There is no harm in observing how he fights,” Gula countered. “Ira and Aced have undertaken similar observations, and we must follow our leaders. Besides, if I engage the neophyte then it leaves you with the Master. I know that’s why you wanted to come.” Invi’s lips – the only part of her face visible beneath her mask – flattened in to a thin white line. Before Axel could object Gula had charged, sending Isa stumbling backwards in a desperate attempt to avoid the blow. They were quickly lost to the darkness of the trees, with nothing but the sound of their clashing blades to reassure Axel that Isa was fighting back. He grit his teeth and turned to Invi, tightening his grip on his keyblade.

“What do you want with me?” he demanded. Invi remained silent; he could feel her watching him from behind her mask and the sensation made his skin crawl. “Well?!”

“You are close to Kairi.”

It wasn’t a question, and it certainly wasn’t an attack. It left Axel uncertain, confused and more than a little defensive. He jutted out his chin and sent a wash of flame dancing along his keyblade.

“So what?”

“Where is she from?” Invi asked. Axel frowned.

“Why should I tell you?” The Apprentice clasped her hands together, her head tilting slightly.

“She has family on Radiant Garden, but also on Destiny Islands,” Invi continued. “The two worlds are so far apart from each other-”

“Have you been _spying_ on her?!” Axel demanded. “It’s not enough to torment _her_ , now you’re stalking her _family_?! Why can’t you just leave her alone? Why can’t you leave all of us alone?” Invi frowned, her lips pressing in to a thin white line.

“There is something about her,” she answered at last. “Something… I can’t quite explain. Tell me, where did she get her keyblade?”

“What does it matter?” Axel snapped. Invi jumped, and Axel almost felt bad until he heard Isa and Gula clashing in the distance. Invi was the reason Isa was taking on Gula alone, because Axel knew he couldn’t turn his back on her. Knew that he couldn’t fight her alone. She was watching him carefully, so silent and still that it set Axel’s teeth on edge until she finally clasped her hands together.

“I don’t know why our Master wants Sora.” Her voice was soft and almost… uncertain. It took Axel by surprise, especially when she began to wring her fingers together in a gesture that was almost nervous. “I don’t think Luxu knows. Even the Book of Prophecies doesn’t say what-”

“Wait a sec,” Axel said with a frown. “The Book of What-now?”

“The Book of Prophecies,” she answered. “Our Master gave us each a book containing his visions of the future, but some pages are missing and there are things that have happened that were not written in the book. Our Master’s plans aren’t in there, or if they are then they are well hidden.”

Axel bit the inside of his cheek, watching Invi carefully as she fell silent. He saw the tension in her shoulders and the uncertainty in her trembling hands. He shifted his weight, rocking on to his back foot and twirling his keyblade almost lazily. The weight in his fingers was a reassuring comfort.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked. Invi ducked her head a little; the scales of her mask gleamed in the speckled moonlight.

“In the hopes that if I answer some of your questions, you might answer some of mine.” She lifted her head again, releasing her fingers and turning her palms towards him. “I just want to understand.”

Axel smothered a frown. There was no way to know if he could trust her (and his every instinct was telling him not to), but talking seemed a lot more appealing than fighting. And there was nothing she had asked that she couldn’t find out on her own with a light bit of digging. The distant sounds of fighting were muffled by trees and leaves; Isa and Gula seemed further away now, but Isa seemed to be holding his own. He hadn’t called upon the moon’s light yet, which was a good sign.

So Axel grit his teeth and dismissed his keyblade, ignoring the warning in his gut that told him this was all a trap. Invi seemed to relax somewhat, which only made Axel more nervous.

“Why are you so interested in Kairi?” he demanded.

“Sora is the key to our Master’s plans, but in his current state it is difficult to understand why,” she answered. “We saw how close he and Kairi were, and Luxu believes they have a special connection. I thought that if I could understand her then I might understand this connection and Sora, and maybe our Master’s plans.”

“What about your-”

“I believe I have answered your question,” she said firmly. “Now it is your turn to answer one of mine.” Axel grimaced and folded his arms. Suddenly he wished that he could change places with Isa, even if it meant a thrashing from Gula; Isa had always been better at navigating these sorts of conversations. He would know how to give Invi just enough information to keep her satisfied without really giving her anything at all. But if this was a genuine opportunity for answers, he couldn’t let it pass him by.

 _Sorry, Kairi,_ he thought bitterly.

“Kairi’s from Radiant Garden,” he answered through gritted teeth, speaking slowly to buy himself time. How could he answer without giving away too much? _Less is more_ , he told himself. “She ended up on Destiny Islands because of Xehanort.” It seemed enough for Invi who frowned thoughtfully before gesturing for him to proceed. “Who is your Master? What’s his name?”

“His name?” Invi asked. She pursed her lips and folded her hands together, lowering her head. “I don’t know. I have always called him Master. We all have. He was the first of us – the one who bestowed upon us the power of the keyblade and showed us how to pass it on to our disciples. Beyond that… I do not know him.” She lifted her head; Axel could feel her staring again. The eyes of her mask gleamed and he swallowed bile as he nodded. “How did Kairi get her keyblade?”

“I… I don’t know.” It wasn’t technically a lie; he knew bits and pieces, but he couldn’t tell the whole story even if he wanted to.

“Who performed the ceremony?” Invi pressed. “Who must know who awakened the power within her?”

“Aqua,” he answered with a grimace. Invi frowned again.

“Who did _she_ inherit the power from?” Axel narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

“Why is it so important?”

“Kairi’s power… there’s something familiar about it, but I can’t determine what.”

“What do you know about-”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Axel huffed.

“Because I don’t know,” he answered. “It’s not the kind of thing we talk about. Probably her master, Eraqus. And don’t ask me where _he_ got it from. I never even met the guy.” He paused, glancing at Invi who finally nodded in response. “So what _do_ you know about your Master’s plans?” Invi shifted her weight with a deep frown.

“Far less than I want to,” she answered softly. “I know that they involve Sora and the Master’s box, and us.”

“A box?” he asked. “This wouldn’t be a black box, would it?” Invi nodded.

“Our Master entrusted it to Luxu shortly before he disappeared. Luxu’s mission was to keep it safe.”

But he hadn’t, had he? He’d lost it, and he’d tasked a handful of members of Xehanort’s new Organisation to look for it.

“Luxu has it, then?” he asked. Invi nodded. “What’s inside it?”

“We don’t know,” she answered with a shrug. “The Master forbade Luxu from ever opening it.”

“So why don’t you open it?” Invi opened her mouth to answer, but her words seemed to catch in her throat. “Your Master didn’t forbid _you_ from looking inside, did he?” Her lips seemed frozen, parted just enough to let out a little squeak which hung in the silence between them.

Silence.

Axel span on his heel, peering in to the darkness and straining to listen. The creatures in the undergrowth had stilled and the owls had fallen silent. Even the wind in the trees seemed quieter than when they had entered. The moon’s pale light pierced the canopy of leaves overhead.

“Summon your weapon!” Invi hissed. Axel turned in time to see her summon her keyblade in one hand while the other lifted the cowl of her hood to cover the bottom of her face. Axel barely had time to wrap his fingers around the hilt before she charged. She easily shattered his hastily-erected shield, and with a single blow she sent him barrelling backwards. His back struck the trunk of a tree and he collapsed to the ground, winded.

Gula appeared not a moment later, emerging silently from the shadows. He glanced at Axel for the briefest moment before turning his attention to Invi.

“There is nothing more for me here,” he said softly. Invi nodded and banished her keyblade.

“We should return to the others.” Her voice was stronger than it had been before, and Axel wondered if Gula knew why she had wanted to spend time with Axel. Likely not, given how quick she was to make it look as though they had been fighting. His suspicions were confirmed when she allowed Gula to open the corridor and step through the portal first; after he was gone she turned to Axel and lifted her finger to her lips before following.

Axel allowed himself a moment to lie in the silence, still trying to wrap his head around the conversation. How much could he trust? Did the Apprentices truly not know what their Master had in store? Or Luxu, for that matter, given all that Invi hadn’t said; it seemed that he was somewhat higher on the pecking order, or at least on a different page to the rest of them. And if they truly were so blind, why was Invi trying to figure it out on her own? It suggested either some complicated sort of mind game, or dissent among the ranks, and Axel wasn’t sure what to make of either option.

“I should have known… I’d find you slacking…”

Axel rolled on to his side with a painful wheeze. Isa was leaning heavily against a nearby tree, his eyes weary and his face covered in blossoming bruises. Axel forced a grin.

“Well hey there, handsome.” Isa rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Pass me a potion,” he wheezed. “I’m… all out.” Axel reached in to his pocket and withdrew an elixir which he threw over both of them.

“You okay?” he grunted, dragging himself up to lean his back against the tree.

“Never better,” Isa grunted. “You seem to have fared better than I did.”

“We weren’t really fighting,” he answered. “We were… talking.”

“Talking?”

“Yeah,” he murmured as Isa pulled him heavily to his feet. “It was… weird.”

He recounted the conversation in bits and pieces as they made their way back out of the forest, both leaning heavily against each other. His retelling was disjointed, and he jumped back and forth so many times it was a wonder that Isa was able to keep up.

“You should call Kairi,” Isa said firmly once they were inside the ship. He limped towards the pilot’s seat and sat down heavily. “And soon. If Invi has taken an interest in Kairi, it does not bode well.”

“I know,” he muttered. His phone was already in his hand, his thumb hovering over her name. There was someone else he needed to call first. He tapped out a quick message and fired it off before slipping the phone back in to his pocket. “I’m gonna go make some calls. You sure you’re okay to take the ship?”

It was perhaps a testament to how badly Isa had been defeated that there was no cutting retort. He didn’t even glance over his shoulder when he uttered a quiet, “Go. I’ll be fine.” Axel hovered by the hatch, one foot on the ladder.

“Don’t listen to what Gula said,” he said quietly. “It took me a while for me to summon my keyblade. And Kairi, she touched Aqua’s keyblade when she was a little girl and it took years for hers to appear.” Isa huffed a dry half-laugh.

“Not the most reassuring story, but I appreciate the sentiment.” A hand appeared then to give a dismissive wave and Axel descended to the lower deck.

Not for the first time, he wondered if Isa would ever be able to summon a keyblade. Despite Axel’s reassurances, it did seem to be taking an awfully long time to manifest. Then again, Axel didn’t truly know how long it was _supposed_ to take. The only real point of reference he had – outside fo his own exceptional circumstances – was Kairi, who seemed to have had several years between touching Aqua’s keyblade and being able to summon one of her own. He’d never really thought to ask any of the others how they’d become bearers, or how long it had taken. It seemed somewhat invasive to ask, as though it was the kind of thing that should have been personal.

As he collapsed on to his bed and pulled out his phone, he paused with a thought. Whilst he didn’t know the full story of anyone’s first summoning, he could vividly remember the details of his own. He remembered the time chamber, with Mickey and Yen Sid watching expectantly as he summoned his chakrams over and over again while trying to reach for the power blossoming in his heart. The weapons he had used as a Nobody had just been so easy to summon – a force of habit so ingrained that it took great amounts of focus to bypass them in order to summon his keyblade. In fact, it wasn’t until several weeks in to training with Kairi that he was able to summon the keyblade as easily as he used to summon his chakrams, and over time the two had sort of blended together, allowing him to easily switch between them.

He frowned down at his phone, his thumb hovering over the screen. Could the claymore be the problem? Isa would have been more familiar with it now than Axel had ever been with his chakrams, given his return to the Organisation and the battles since being recompleted a second time. Perhaps he was going through the same thing – trying to figure out how to overcome his dependence on the claymore to trust in his heart and the keyblade waiting to take form.

The phone started buzzing wildly in his hand, drawing him from his thoughts. Ienzo’s name was on the screen, but it was Aerith’s face that appeared when Axel answered the call.

“Is everything all right? Ienzo said you needed to speak to me.” Her face was pinched with concern and Axel tried to smile.

“I… uh… I was just wondering if I could ask a favour.”

“Of course,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ll help if I can.”

“Can you… Have you seen Kairi’s grandma recently?”

“Earlier this morning. I bumped in to her at the market.”

“Is she doin’ okay?” he asked. “She didn’t… I dunno… She didn’t mention anything weird happening? Anyone snooping around or getting in her way?” Aerith frowned and shook her head.

“She seemed fine,” she answered. “She asked if we had any news about Kairi or you, and then she invited us for tea tomorrow afternoon. Why? Is something wrong?” Axel frowned and sat down heavily on his bed, running a tired hand over his face.

"Maybe,” he answered at last. “I’m not sure. Would you keep an eye on her for me? You and the others?”

“Of course,” she said in a tone that suggested it was an affront to think that she wouldn’t. “Axel, are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he sighed. “Listen, I gotta go. Tell… Tell Kadira I said hello.” Aerith gave him one last scrutinising glance through the phone before finally bidding him a quiet farewell.

Next on his mental list was Riku, who seemed equal parts surprised and confused when he answered the call. Axel wasn’t much in the mood for pleasantries; if the encounter itself hadn’t been enough, the thought of going behind Kairi’s back was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Still, he knew enough from Naminé’s infrequent texts that she still wasn’t too excited to be going home, and she seemed to be getting more anxious as they crossed more and more worlds off their list.

He quickly ran Riku through his encounter with Invi, noting how Riku’s expression seemed to grow more somber by the minute. By the time Axel was done, Riku seemed to have aged several years and he ran an exhausted hand over his face.

“Thanks for the update,” he said, his expression grim. “Have you told the others yet?”

“No. I came to you first because I wanted to ask a favour. Invi mentioned something about Kairi’s family and I just wanted to make sure they’re all right, but we’re way too far out to double back now. I figured you’ve got access to the master lists and could probably figure out who’s closest to Destiny Islands to check if anyone might be close enough to stop by.” Riku pursed his lips and glanced at something unseen for several long moments before answering.

“I’ll go,” he said at last. He turned his gaze back to the phone and there was a sudden fire in his eyes that had been missing before. “I’m not really much help here right now. Luxord’s come up against some kind of wall in his memories, so he’s training with Aqua instead, and Ven and Vanitas seem to be doing just fine on their own.” Axel didn’t miss the grimace that passed over his face as he uttered Vanitas’ name. “Write down as much as you can remember and send it to Chip and Dale. They’ll make sure it gets to the others.”

“I will,” he promised. Riku made his excuses then, and they shared an awkward farewell before the call disconnected. Axel sighed heavily as he scrolled through his contacts until he found Kairi’s name. The call’s gentle chirping filled the room for far longer than it should have, and by the time Kairi finally answered Axel was halfway to the door to demand that Isa turn the ship around so they could go after her.

“Hey Axel!”

“Kairi!” he breathed, sitting down heavily on the bed again. “You took your time!” She blushed and ducked her head with a nervous laugh.

“I couldn’t get the auto-pilot to turn on,” she grumbled.

“They’re letting _you_ fly?”

“If you called just to bully me then I’m hanging up,” she grumbled through a pout as the flush in her cheeks quickly spread to her ears. Axel couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“I’m just happy to have finally found something that I’m better at,” he said through a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, _please_. You’re better at a lot of things than I am.”

“Most of which don’t get mentioned in polite company,” he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. She laughed a little at that.

“So what’s up?” she asked. The camera jerked from side to side as she repositioned, curling her legs up in the chair. “I know you didn’t call for a chat.”

“Says who?”

“Says the look on your face.” It was said with a smile, but he didn’t miss the way her eyes were pinched and studying him intently through the phone. He forced a weak smile.

“Guess there’s no foolin’ you, is there?” He followed it up with a laugh that only made her more concerned.

“Axel…” He sighed, letting the smile fall away completely.

“We… we had a run-in with the Apprentices today. We’re fine,” he added hastily as the colour rapidly drained from her face. “They… Well, Isa’s a little banged up, but he’ll recover.”

“What about you?” He brushed off the concern with a lazy wave of his hand.

“I’m fine. I managed to keep her talking so we didn’t really do that much fighting.”

“Her? So it was Invi? What did she say?” He tried not to grimace; she really was too sharp for her own good sometimes (would it kill her to pay slightly _less_ attention to stuff every once in a while?).

“Asking questions, mostly. Not sure what she was trying to get at but… she seemed very interested in… in you.” Kairi frowned slightly, though to Axel’s surprise she didn’t seem overly taken aback by the news.

“That’s all?”

“What do you mean, ‘that’s all’?” She bit her lip and looked away from the phone, glancing over her shoulder before curling up tightly against the pilot’s seat.

“We only have a handful of worlds left,” she said, her voice a near-whisper. “Why haven’t they stopped us? First Terra and Mickey, now you and Isa, why haven’t they come after us?”

His stomach dropped in to his shoes at the thought. Gula and Invi had seemed to know exactly where they were going to be, and if Gula was to be believed then they had been following Axel and Isa for the better part of the day before choosing to reveal themselves. And while Mickey and Terra had been caught off-guard by Ira and Aced, it had certainly sounded as though the Apprentices had found them intentionally.

But why?

“I… Maybe they’re distracted,” he suggested. “Invi made it sound like they’re not too sure what the big picture is.”

“She said that?”

“Well… kind of.” He ran her through his conversation with Invi, recounting her answers as best he could. When he was done Kairi let out a short, thoughtful hum before lapsing in to silence for several seconds, her gaze lowered to her lap.

“We need to tell Xion and Roxas to be careful,” she said at last with a troubled frown. “I’d bet munny that they’ll be the next targets, and it wouldn’t surprise me if it’s Luxu that goes to see them. He’s already tried to get inside Roxas’ head once.” And succeeded, if only for a while, though Axel didn’t say it aloud. He thought it was kind that Kairi didn’t either.

“How do you know he won’t come for you?” Axel asked.

“Because I think if that was his plan, he would have done it already.” She seemed so confident in the thought that Axel’s heart skipped a nervous beat.

"You’ll still be careful, though, right?” he asked. She looked confused for a moment before her frown melted in to a gentle smile.

“Of course,” she answered. “You too.”


	38. Enchanted Dominion

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT | ENCHANTED DOMINION**

* * *

The royal castle in the Enchanted Dominion was breath-taking; so picture-perfect it was as though it had been lifted straight from one of Kairi’s childhood storybooks. Towering turrets of silver-grey brick were capped with meticulous rows of purple slate, each bearing a colourful pennant that danced in the breeze. The outer wall was completely impenetrable, breaking only for a tall, narrow arch at the end of a long stone bridge. Kairi tried not to gawk at the gleaming portcullis that hung overhead as they crossed the narrow drawbridge, all too aware of the guards on either side watching them closely as they passed in to the bustling courtyard.

The air inside the castle grounds was electric. Armoured guards stood to attention at every entrance and doorway while people hurried from one part of the forecourt to another, clutching colourful tapestries or overloaded baskets, while the air was filled with an excitable chatter. Kairi wondered if it was normal here; Aurora had seemed so poised and subdued, but she supposed that didn’t mean her world had to be.

Eventually they found the entrance to the castle. The towering doors stood open wide, with guards stationed on either side both inside and out, and the great audience chamber beyond was just as busy. Attendants and stewards were hurrying this way and that, some climbing teetering ladders to hang extravagant banners from the rafters whilst others carried nails and hammers and bundles of brightly-coloured cloth. They barely seemed to notice Kairi and the others as they stood awkwardly near the doorway, regarding them with little more than a passing glance as they skirted around the group.

Suddenly Kairi was painfully aware that none of them had visited this world before. Aqua, Terra and Ven had been able to give some vague pointers on the world and how to find the royal castle, but beyond that they had no real clue as to where they might find Aurora or the Good Fairies. Kairi hadn’t thought to ask because she hadn’t expected the castle to be so big or so busy (Terra had certainly given the impression that it would be much quieter), and if the castle was half as big or as busy inside as it was outside then it could easily take them a day or more to find the princess. Naminé gasped suddenly, and tugged on Kairi’s arm with one hand while the other pointed to three glistening balls of light that had floated in to the great hall through a window; small orbs of red, green and blue. They swam through the air like fireflies before coming to hover before the group where they released a burst in to colourful showers of glittering sparkles. Flora, Fauna and Merriweather appeared then, each greeting the group with a warm smile.

“Here you are, dears,” Flora said brightly. “We were wondering when you would be arriving.”

“You were expecting us?” Kairi asked. Fauna nodded.

“Yen Sid told us that you would be visiting,” she said. “We’re so glad you’re here.”

“And not a moment too soon,” Merriweather agreed with a scowl. “We need you to take a look at-”

“Hush, now, Merriweather,” Flora said with a strained smile. “Why don’t we make our guests more comfortable first? I’m sure Aurora will be happy to see you all, and Phillip too. And you can meet little Briar Rose.”

“Who’s that?” Donald asked. Flora smiled.

“You’ll see.”

The Fairies led them up a great stone staircase towards the upper floors of the castle. The hallways were deserted here, and Kairi couldn’t help but notice the strained tension that grew in the silence. She certainly didn’t miss the uncertain glances the Fairies exchanged every now and then, or how they’d glance anxiously out of every window as they passed. Eventually they came to a halt before an ornately-carved wooden door where Flora knocked three times.

“Aurora, dear, it’s only us,” Flora greeted warmly. “May we come in?”

There came the sound of heavy footsteps and then the door was opening, revealing a tall, handsome man with gleaming auburn hair and a charming smile which quickly melted to confusion as he took in Kairi and the others.

“Oh – hello!” he greeted warmly, though his eyes were keen as he studied them. ”Who… Forgive me, we weren’t expecting guests.”

“Philip, dear, these are the friends we told you about,” Flora began before introducing each of them. The tension seemed to ease from his shoulders then and his smile brightened.

“Of course! Please, come in.” He stood back, his cape fluttering behind him as he swept an arm to invite them in. “Aurora is on the balcony.”

“She shouldn’t be,” Merriweather muttered. Philip laughed.

“I’ll let you tell her that,” he chuckled. Merriweather folded her arms and wiggled her shoulders and scowled deeply.

“Don’t worry, I will,” she huffed.

Flora led them through a grand bedchamber decorated with flowers and swathes of heavy fabric before they emerged on to a large balcony. A thick rose bush had wormed its way in to the stone, climbing the wall and tumbling over the parapet. At the centre of the balcony was a small table and two delicate chairs where Aurora sat with her back to the door, draped in a glistening purple gown. A cluster of birds were crowded on the parapet, and they began to chirp and rustle their feathers as Kairi and the others approached. The largest, an elderly owl, eyed them warily before letting out a threatening hoot.

“Quiet, you,” Merriweather grumbled, bustling to the front of the group and quickly skirting around the table to frown at Aurora. “You shouldn’t be outside.” Aurora laughed lightly.

“Rose wanted to see the sunset,” she said. Merriweather folded her arms with a huff.

“Rose is asleep.”

“At long last. She was most upset when you left.” Merriweather pursed her lips and scrunched up her nose, but she was silenced by Flora who cleared her throat.

“Aurora, dear, you have guests.” Aurora turned slightly in her chair, glancing over her shoulder. She caught sight of Kairi and her face lit up with a beautiful smile.

“Kairi! Oh how lovely to see you again!” She rose slowly from her chair, her arms clutching a heavy bundle of cloth against her chest as she slowly made her way towards them. “And Donald and Goofy. And you must be Naminé.” Naminé stiffened in surprise and Kairi didn’t miss the awkward tension in her smile.

“Y-yes, I am,” she said.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Aurora greeted.

“Aurora, you have a daughter?” Goofy asked, clasping his hands together. Aurora nodded, a tired smile falling over her rose-red lips.

“This is Briar Rose,” she said. She stepped closer and pulled back a swathe of pink silk to reveal a tiny baby. Her face was angelic, with plump rosy cheeks and a thick golden curl right in the middle of her forehead. Kairi swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“She’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“Of course she is,” Philip said softly from where he was leaning against the balcony door. “She takes after her mother. Although I do wish she would sleep like you sometimes.” Aurora’s smile tightened.

“She knows that something is wrong,” she said softly, stroking her daughter’s cheek with the back of her finger. Kairi frowned.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Here, dear,” said Fauna. She waved her wand and a cup of steaming tea appeared in a shower of sparkles followed by a plate of biscuits which she handed to Kairi. “You should sit down. We all should.”

“Inside,” Merriweather harrumphed sternly.

“I agree,” Flora said solemnly. Her red skirt flashed like fire as she quickly turned to lead them back inside. There was a small table with two plush armchairs near the balcony door; Aurora took one with Briar Rose still in her arms, and Kairi was ushered in to the other by Flora and Fauna. There was something about the way that Fauna patted the back of her hand that her stomach twist.

“Well?” Donald asked. “What’s wrong?” Aurora glanced to Philip who quickly stood behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Fauna and Merriweather looked to Flora who fluttered her wings anxiously.

“We think that Maleficent is back.”

Kairi was grateful for the tea then; she took a deep sip and tried to keep her hand from trembling. She could feel Naminé’s eyes staring in to the side of her head but she kept her gaze on the floor as Donald and Goofy erupted.

“Maleficent?!” Donald exploded.

“What’s she up to?”

“We don’t know,” Aurora sighed. “We don’t even know for certain that it _is_ her, only…”

“A barrier of thorns appeared near her castle three weeks ago,” said Philip. “The night Briar Rose was born.” Kairi paused, glancing towards Naminé. Three weeks… What had they been doing three weeks ago?

“Radiant Garden,” Naminé murmured, following her train of thought. “We were at the manor with Vanitas when Radiant Garden was attacked.” Kairi’s stomach twisted; she remembered it well. Hordes of heartless and a giant shadow beast by her grandmother’s cottage. Luxu had been there, but nobody had mentioned seeing Maleficent.

“Nobody’s been able to make it through the thorns to see if it really is her,” Philip continued, “but who else could it be?”

“Philip’s father took an army to try and cut it down, but it was no use,” said Aurora. “They couldn’t make a path large enough for them all to pass through, and nobody here can stand against her magic on their own.”

“The only person to come away from an encounter with Maleficent is Philip,” said Fauna.

“And I had Aqua and you three at my side,” he said with a grimace. “I don’t know if I could face her again.”

“Can you fly over the thorns to see if she’s inside?” Naminé asked the Fairies. Flora shook her head solemnly.

“We can’t risk being away from Aurora for too long,” she said. “And besides, if we saw her then she might see us, and we are powerless against her. Our magic can only be used to bring good and joy, it cannot be used to hex or to harm.”

“Hexing her would bring _me_ joy,” Merriweather grumbled.

“We were hoping you might be able to take a look,” Flora continued (with a stern sideways glance to Merriweather who folded her arms and sat heavily on the corner of the bed). “I know it’s a lot to ask of you, Kairi, but-”

“Of course we’ll do it!” Donald cheered. “If it’s Maleficent, we’ll show her!”

“Uh, I dunno, Donald,” Goofy said apprehensively. He pressed his fingers together, and Kairi didn’t miss the way he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Maybe we should let Kairi decide this one.” Donald looked like he might object before understanding seemed to dawn on him and he sheepishly turned towards Kairi with an apologetic smile.

“We’re sorry to ask it of you,” Aurora said softly, reaching across the table to take Kairi’s free hand in her own and squeeze it softly, “but Flora tells me that you’re more than a match for her now.” Kairi swallowed thickly. She supposed that could be true – she was certainly stronger now than Sora had been when he had first defeated her – but who knew what sort of powers Luxu had given Maleficent? She glanced to Donald and Goofy who were both smiling at her encouragingly and she clenched her teeth and set down her now empty teacup.

“It’s all right. We’ll do it,” she said, surprised by how firm her voice sounded. Aurora’s face melted in to a teary smile while Philip nodded solemnly.

“We will owe you a great debt, even if you find nothing at all,” he said.

“We shall pay it in advance,” Flora said decisively. “Naminé, dear, why don’t you stay in here with Aurora? We’d like a word with Kairi before she goes on her way. Philip, you take Briar Rose. That’s it. Kairi, come this way.” Fauna reached for her hand and pulled her gently from the chair before following Flora across the bedroom and through a small doorway. Kairi caught Naminé’s eye as Merriweather ushered her in to the room, and Naminé gave her a reassuring smile as she lowered herself in to the now empty chair.

The Fairies had taken her in to what Kairi could only assume was Aurora’s dressing room. The left wall was lined with flowing gowns and cloaks whilst the right bore a rail filled with elaborately-embroidered doublets and pressed breeches. At the far end of the room, between two stained glass windows, stood a tall, well-polished mirror. The three Fairies stood before it, each facing Kairi with sad and somber expressions.

“Kairi, dear,” Flora began, “we can’t begin to tell you how sorry we are that we weren’t able to better prepare you for the fight against Xehanort.”

“Our magic can only be used for blessings and enchantments for health and happiness,” said Fauna.

“We put all our best magic in to your dress,” Merriweather added. Kairi shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry the dress was ruined.” Flora waved her hand dismissively.

“Oh fiddle faddle, there’s no need to apologise for that,” she said. “It wasn’t your fault in the slightest. Now we’ve been doing some thinking, and we would like to give you a new dress.”

“Another one?” Kairi asked. “I still have the last dress you made. I’m sorry I didn’t wear it today-”

“You can never have too many dresses,” Flora said with a proud smile as if that was all there was to say on the matter. Perhaps it was. She withdrew her wand with a flourish and the others followed suit. “On the count of three, dears. One… Two… Three.”

Three sparkling jets of light raced towards Kairi, hitting her square in the chest. A pleasant warmth began to spread over her body as her current clothes melted away. The magic wrapped itself around her stomach and draped itself over her shoulders, dancing around her legs and inbetween her toes. When at last it faded Flora looked horrified, Fauna was trying to stifle a giggle behind her hands, and Merriweather looked immensely proud of herself.

“Merriweather!” Flora scolded. Merriweather shrugged and stuck her nose in the air.

"She looks good in blue.” Kairi glanced down; whilst she couldn’t see the outfit in its entirety, it was impossible to miss the fact that everything was bright blue. She tugged at the scalloped hem of her skirt and bit her lip.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, not quite able to meet their eyes, “but-”

“Don’t worry, dear, it wasn’t supposed to be this colour.” Flora shot Merriweather a stern look and Merriweather frowned and grumbled under her breath. “Let’s do it properly this time.” After another flourish of magic the Fairies seemed satisfied (well, all except Merriweather whose eyes were pinched and whose lips were pressed in to an angry line). They stood back and gestured for Kairi to step closer to the mirror.

The dress was pale pink, with a gleaming silver zip that ran all the way up the front, open a little at the top to reveal a flash of white against her chest. The scalloped hem fell mid-way down her thigh, revealing black leggings which stopped just above her knees. Two dark belts crossed over her stomach, each bearing a black pouch which sat just behind her hip and was secured to the dress by two buckles on each side that would keep the pouches in place even when she ran. Below the buckles were pockets, and Kairi slipped her hands inside to confirm her suspicions that they were far bigger on the inside than they looked from the outside.

The Fairies had also given her a cropped, short-sleeved jacket; black with a panel of dark grey running down the tops of her arms and a burst of pink fabric at the sleeves and the hems and the outside of her hood. The top of the collar was pinned back with gleaming silver studs to reveal the grey and pink plaid lining. Her hands were covered in protective gauntlets, with flashes of pink at the cuffs and wrapping around her wrists. For her feet, the Fairies had given her sturdy black boots with thick, rubber soles that hugged her calves.

The outfit didn’t just look good, though – it _felt_ good. Maybe it was because the jacket and gauntlets reminded her so much of Sora, or perhaps it was the buckles on her hips like Riku or the straps across her midriff that made her think of Aqua. Maybe it was the little purple armband peeking out from beneath the sleeve of her left arm or the thin black choker around her neck that reminded her of a younger Kairi who swore to never be parted from her friends again. Most likely it was the blessings and enchantments woven in to the fabric, sending magic and strength coursing through her veins. Whatever it was, as Kairi looked in the mirror she found that she felt – for the first time in a very long time – as though she could take on just about anything.

Even Maleficent.

By the time they returned to the bedroom Naminé was already at work; she and Aurora were sitting across the table with their hands clasped and their eyes closed. Philip was dozing on the bed with Briar Rose sound asleep on his chest while Donald and Goofy had taken the seats on the balcony. She caught their eye and they quietly tip-toed in to the hallway where the Fairies took a moment to refresh the enchantments on their weapons and clothes before sending them on their way with a supply of elixirs and a map to the Forbidden Mountain.

“And take this,” Flora added. She waved her wand, causing a flurry of sparks that swarmed together to form a beautiful glass-like orb with a galaxy of swirling stars inside. “We cannot help you fight, but if you need help and you can’t call for it yourself, squeeze this orb and we’ll ask Yen Sid to summon the others.” Kairi nodded and thanked her as she slipped the orb in to her pocket.

They passed back out of the castle and followed the map through the forest. The sun was setting as they emerged on the other side, and the sky had turned an ominous crimson. A wall of black thorns awaited them – jagged, twisted trunks as thick as trees with spikes as long as Kairi’s forearm. Kairi could feel lingering traces of dark magic, but it was faint and fading. She summoned her keyblade and took a deep breath before swinging it high overhead, sending a pulse of magic down the shaft that flared as the blade collided with the nearest vine. The bramble shuddered and the nearest vines quickly retreated back in to the earth.

“Why don’t you try with just magic?” Goofy suggested. Donald puffed up his chest and quickly made his way to the front of the group.

“Allow me!” He lowered his staff and released several _firaza_ spells towards a thick bundle of brambles. They twisted and writhed as they disappeared back in to the ground, leaving behind an opening that was large enough to walk through.

Cutting through the forest of thorns was tedious and tiring. Magic was most effective, and Donald kept up a near-constant stream of fire, while Kairi found it easier (and far more satisfying) to hit them instead. Goofy brought up the rear, keeping them supplied with ethers and elixers when their magic ran low and watching their backs. As they emerged from the thorns at the foot of the mountain, Kairi stopped and glanced back, studying the shadows carefully.

“Kairi?” Donald asked. “What’s wrong?”

“There were no heartless,” she said. She turned back, eyeing the mountain warily. “If it’s Maleficent, then why isn’t she using the heartless?”

“But if it’s not Maleficent, then who created the thorns?” Goofy asked.

“Maybe Maleficent made them, but someone else is inside the castle,” Donald suggested. Kairi swallowed thickly. What if Luxu and the others had tired of the barren wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard, and Maleficent had offered them her castle instead? Kairi tried not to shiver at the thought of the Apprentices waiting for them atop the mountain. She wrapped her fingers around the orb; it took everything she had not to squeeze.

They began their ascent, slowly climbing a narrow path that cut through looming, rocky crags. Donald and Goofy were doing their best to keep up a steady stream of pleasant conversation, but Kairi found she couldn’t follow it for long. Every time she opened her mouth she thought her heart might leap out of her throat, and so she added the occasional non-committal hum here and there and did her best to ignore the worried glances Donald and Goofy exchanged behind her back.

Eventually the path began to level out and they finally emerged on to a large empty shelf of rock. A jagged stone archway marked the beginning of a narrow path that twisted its way towards a towering castle built on an impossibly tall rocky stack. The sun had well and truly set now, and the castle was little more than a green-black silhouette against the early evening sky. A single window flickered with a dim green flame; someone was here.

Kairi kept her eyes on the castle as they approached, too scared to look down in to the black abyss below. A lingering stench of darkness filled the air, familiar in a way that made Kairi’s stomach churn, but it was faint. Stale. Stronger by the thorns than it was here, and Kairi didn’t know if that made the situation better or worse. The drawbridge was lowered, planks of rotted wood bound together with heavy chains and rusted nails. They passed through three separate portcullises, all of which stood open enough for them to pass through with ease. Whoever was staying in the castle must have been confident enough in the strength of Maleficent’s thorns. Or (a worrying but far more likely scenario) they were more than confident that they could deal with anyone able to make it to the castle.

Inside, the castle appeared deserted. The crumbling walls of the forecourt stood dark and unmanned, and the dilapidated corridors were silent aside from the occasional drip of water or the whistling of the wind. Kairi shivered, tugging her hood close around her neck to keep the chill from sneaking down her back. Eventually they found themselves in a large audience chamber. The room was an enormous circle, with a large sunken pit at its centre where a small pile of wood had been left burning; the dying emerald flames made sickly shadows dance across the mottled walls. The pillars stood tall, despite missing large chunks of stone, and several bore tattered pennants of purple and green fabric that were so threadbare that Kairi couldn’t have made out the sigil even in broad daylight. Opposite the entrance, stone steps led to a raised platform where an ancient throne had been set in an elaborate stone alcove. There seemed to be something there; the light from the fire danced over a dark mound that had been draped over the seat-

_CAW! CAW!_

Kairi stifled a scream and clutched at her keyblade. Donald and Goofy quickly fell in behind her, and their presence was the only thing that kept her from fleeing. Diablo swooped overhead, flying close enough that his claws caught Kairi’s hair. She couldn’t stop the whimper that rose in her throat, but she was able to throw a small bubble shield around them to stop Diablo from attacking them again. He crashed against it, and Kairi winced as she heard his claws skitter over the shield’s surface. It sounded just like when he used to walk along the lid of her coffin.

“Come to finish me off, have you?”

The shadow on the throne moved; folds of black fabric fell to the floor as Maleficent raised her head. Dark eyes settled on Kairi and Maleficent grimaced. “Of all the Guardians of Light, I should have known that he would send _you_ to finish the job.”

“What are you talking about?” Donald demanded, brandishing his staff. Maleficent eyed it hungrily. Diablo dove for it, crashing in to the shield and letting out an irritated _caw_ before he resumed circling overhead like a vulture.

“Strange… Perhaps he did not send you after all. It does not matter. An end is an end, after all, no matter how it comes.” Kairi’s racing heart slowed, and the pounding in her ears began to ebb as she studied the witch. Her skin was more green than grey, and there was a heaviness to her shoulders as she sat slumped in the throne that Kairi had never seen before. She swallowed thickly and tightened her grip on her keyblade.

“You think Luxu sent us.” It wasn’t a question. She shivered as she felt Maleficent’s eyes upon her again.

“And why shouldn’t I?” she asked. “I’m sure it’s been a great disappointment to him that I have survived this long. It was only a matter of time before he came to see me off for good.” She lifted a trembling hand and Diablo stopped his circling and fluttered to her side, landing on her finger and allowing her to place him on the arm of the throne. She stroked his feathers absently. “Well, go on then. Have your vengeance.” Her voice was calm and resigned in a hollow sort of way, and Kairi found herself feeling – of all things – sorry for her.

“What happened?” The words left her mouth before she could stop them, and she could feel Donald and Goofy’s surprise. She didn’t honestly expect an answer, and so she was caught off-guard when Maleficent sat back heavily in the throne and turned her eyes towards the fire.

“He promised me everything I wanted,” she said softly. “Power over this world and many more… total control over the Realm of Darkness… all I had to do was show him how to control the heartless. A fair exchange, I thought, until he took more than we agreed.”

“What did he take?” Goofy asked. Her eyes narrowed.

“Everything.” She waved her free hand and Kairi found herself staring down at the fire; Maleficent’s staff lay abandoned between the pyre and the platform. The green orb at the top had been shattered, leaving behind a sputtering spark of green magic. “I had just enough strength to return home and protect myself, but my powers have not returned since. No potion, spell or ritual can bring them back. Once upon a time they called me the Mistress of All Evil, and now look at me... barely able to keep a fire in my own hearth...” She turned her attention back to Kairi, and for a moment everything around them ceased to exist. Kairi’s breath caught in her throat and an icy chill settled around her heart. “End it, princess. Finish me and take the justice rightfully owed to you.”

Kairi was aware of her feet moving. She heard Donald and Goofy call out her name as she circled the great pit and climbed the stone stairs. She saw Maleficent’s exhausted grin as she came to a halt before the throne, keyblade in hand.

“No.”

The smile fell. Diablo let out an angry _caw_ and he barrelled towards her. Kairi deflected him with a glancing blow of magic that sent him veering in to a nearby wall. He slumped heavily to the ground and Maleficent scowled.

“You fool!” she spat. “You have the chance to destroy me and you would throw it away? You stupid girl-”

“You saved Sora’s life once,” Kairi answered. She drew herself up tall, watching as Maleficent froze with her mouth half-open, and she realised that she was no longer afraid. She banished her keyblade and let her hands hang loose by her sides. “If it weren’t for you, I could have lost him a long time ago.” Maleficent glared at her.

“I didn’t do it for his sake-”

“I don’t care,” Kairi retorted. “You saved his life, and now I’m repaying that debt. But I’m warning you, Maleficent, if our paths cross again I will not show you the same kindness.”

“Kindness?” she hissed. “You would leave me here, alone and defenceless, and call it _kindness_? I thought you Princesses of Heart were supposed to be _good_ -”

“It isn’t my fault that you’re in this mess,” Kairi countered. “That’s your doing. You’ll have to live with the consequences of your actions, just like everyone else, but now you have a second chance. _That’s_ the kindness I’m giving you.” Kairi turned on her heel and made her way back down the stairs, forcing herself not to run. Maleficent chuckled mirthlessly in the back of her throat; the sound sent shivers up Kairi’s spine.

“You certainly have come a long way, haven’t you?” she spat. “You were nothing but a scared little girl when I first found you, and now look at you. Threatening a dead woman.” Kairi didn’t turn; she kept her steps measured as she circled the pit, her eyes glued to Donald and Goofy who were watching Maleficent closely. “There is no life for me here. There are no second chances for me. You may not have killed me now, but you have doomed me to death nonetheless.”

“You doomed yourself!” Donald spat. Kairi tried not to grimace; she couldn’t imagine a life of solitude living alone in a crumbling castle. But, then again, she couldn’t imagine doing half of the things Maleficent had done. Still, as she re-joined Donald and Goofy she found herself turning back to the witch. Maleficent was slumped on the edge of the throne, her head bowed as she leant heavily against the armrest. Diablo nipped affectionately at her bony fingers, and Kairi didn’t miss how they shivered. She lifted her keyblade and poured all of her magic in to the fire. It flared in response, releasing a burst of light and warmth that made Kairi’s hair dance as the flames turned orange. Maleficent looked up at her again, a confused frown playing across her hollow face.

“What you choose to do now is up to you,” Kairi said. “I hope you make the right choice.” She didn’t know if there even _was_ a right choice for someone as evil as Maleficent, but it seemed like the right thing to say. She glanced to Donald and Goofy who were both watching her carefully, and she offered them a small smile before leading them out of the throne room.

“Beware the box.”

Kairi stopped mid-step and turned back, glancing at Maleficent over her shoulder. Maleficent was watching her closely and Kairi tried not to shudder.

“Why?” she asked. “What’s inside it?”

“I would tell you if I knew, but I do not. The only person who seems to know the true contents of the box is Luxu, and he did not divulge that information to me nor to the Foretellers.”

“The Foretellers?” Goofy asked. Maleficent’s gaze never left Kairi.

“You know them as the Apprentices – a false name to help them convince you of their false tales. Whatever lies within the box, it is at the heart of their Master’s plans.”

“Who is their Master?” Kairi asked.

“They would not say,” she answered. Then, after a thoughtful pause, she added: “I wonder that they do not even know themselves. They are simply following orders, though some, I think, are beginning to question the nature of the missions they have been given.” Kairi thought of Axel and his conversation with Invi. Perhaps she had been genuine after all.

“What about Sora?” Kairi asked. “What does he have to do with all of this?”

“I could not say,” Maleficent answered. Something unreadable passed over her face and she sat a little taller in her chair, fingers reaching out to smooth Diablo’s feathers. “Be wary of him. I sense nothing of the boy within the heartless. I fear it is too late, and that his heart has already been lost to darkness.” Kairi’s blood ran cold and she clenched her hands in to fists to keep from blasting the witch with magic.

“You’re wrong,” she said. “I’ll bring him back. I know I will.” Maleficent’s lips twitched in to a smirk and her eyes flashed.

“Believe what you will,” she sneered, “but even now I can sense there is more of Sora’s heart in your body than in his. You would be a fool on a fool’s errand, but you’re familiar with those, I suppose.”

“Hey!” Donald huffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped her gaze towards him and seemed irritated when he merely glared right back at her.

“Begone,” she hissed. “Let me live out my last days in peace. Tell Aurora she will not hear from me so long as I do not hear from her. I’m sure I will not be missed at the presentation of the princess.” She curled back in to the throne, disappearing behind her robes. Diablo cawed and launched himself in to the air before diving quickly towards them. Kairi threw up a shield just in time, and as Diablo crashed against it they hurried from the room and heaved the rotten door closed behind them. Kairi took off at a run then, and she didn’t stop until they had cleared the forest of thorns where she tripped over her heavy feet and tumbled in to the grass.

“Kairi!” Goofy cried. He dropped heavily to his knees next to her and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“She’s wrong,” she said. “We’re not too late to save Sora. We’re not.” Goofy wrapped his arms around her and brought her in to his chest, but she didn’t cry. She heard Donald walking closer and felt him stroking her back gently.

“He’s going to be just fine,” he said. “When we get back to the castle, we can ask Naminé what she thinks. She can tell us what she feels when she connects people to Sora’s heart.” Kairi tasted bile in her throat. She already knew what Naminé felt – a connection that faded in to the darkness. She shook her head and pulled away from Goofy, quickly rising to her feet.

“I’ll call Naminé and ask her to meet us outside the castle,” she said firmly, pulling her phone from her pocket. “I’ll tell her about Maleficent. Donald, you should fly the ship while Goofy tells Mickey and the others. It looks like everything Invi said is true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Kairi's new outfit, checkout the pinned post at the top of my Tumblr page [[LINK](https://undesirable13.tumblr.com/)].
> 
> See you next time!


	39. Light's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter contains mild spoilers for Frozen II.** If you’re avoiding all spoilers for this movie, then stop reading at the scene change. If you’d still like to know what happens but don’t want to read the scene, then drop me a DM and I will drop you a spoiler-free summary.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE | LIGHT’S PROMISE**

* * *

They’d barely lasted ten minutes in Neverland before being discovered.

Xion ducked under the bench to avoid the projectile of rainbow sludge (alleged to be _food_ ). It sailed over her and landed with a wet _SPLAT_ against the trunk of the tree behind her. She lifted her head, watching as the slime began to slowly slide down the tree, only to feel something soft and wet hit the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and they came away green.

Roxas was leaning heavily against the far end of the table, clutching his sides and wheezing with laughter. Green goop still stuck to his fingers and Xion narrowed her eyes.

“Aw, c’mon, Xion!” Peter Pan exclaimed with a grin. “It’s only a game!”

“Don’t worry,” she said, leaning over to draw a large bowl closer. “I‘m playing.” It looked like some sort of wonky trifle complete with chunks of neon fruit and heaps of rainbow frosting. She dug her fingers in, scooping out a handful before launching it at Roxas. It splashed against his cheek and he finally stopped laughing. Peter began howling, backflipping through the air as he held his sides, and the Lost Boys were quick to join in. Roxas slowly lifted his head, wiping the jelly from his face as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Oh…” he drawled, face splitting in to a dangerous grin. “Is _that_ how you wanna play?” He reached out with both hands this time and Xion quickly untangled herself from the bench.

“Tinkerbell!” she cried. Tinkerbell, who had been sitting atop an upturned candelabra, glared at Xion and folded her arms. Roxas lifted his hands, filled with brightly-coloured ammunition, and Xion reached for a silver serving tray. The attacks splashed over her fingers but she managed to save herself from the worst of it. There came the delicate tinkling of bells and then Peter was behind her with a very annoyed Tinkerbell clutched tightly in his hands. He shook her from side to side, dousing Xion in a shower of sparks that made her skin tingle.

“Just one happy thought and away you go!” Peter crowed as Tinkerbell huffed and wriggled her way out of his grip. Xion glanced at Roxas and the splattered mess that had made its way in to his hair, and before she knew it she was up in the air.

“No fair, that’s cheating!” Roxas called. “Tink? Can you help me out?” Tinkerbell glared at Xion one last time before darting to Roxas’ side and covering him in pixie dust too. He set off like a rocket, a pie in each hand as he made a beeline for Xion. She doubled back on herself and made for the table, scooping up a basket of heavily-frosted cupcakes for ammunition. She tossed one blindly over her shoulder and laughed when she heard Roxas groan and splutter. Bullseye!

“Try to keep up!” she called. She pushed herself faster, bursting through the canopy of trees and into the open sky. Roxas was behind her, shouting something, but she barely heard him over the rush of the wind. She spread her arms wide, several cupcakes spilling in to the forest below as she revelled in the feeling of being weightless.

The last few weeks had been a sort of anxious haze. The constant travelling and checking-in with the others had left her thinking of the Organisation more than she cared to admit, and on more than one occasion both she and Roxas had referred to their next world as their Next Mission. The first few worlds hadn’t been that bad – a handful of heartless at most, and it had felt good to swing the keyblade after years of waiting – but all too soon the bad news had started pouring in. Encounters with the Apprentices – no, the _Foretellers_ – and now the news about Maleficent… Xion shuddered and shifted her attention back to the feeling of the wind in her hair. She was glad that she had chosen to wear shorts today, she thought as Roxas began closing in on her.

“Xion!” There was a serious note to his voice that made her turn. His hands were empty now; one of them was reaching for her while the other was pointing. Xion followed his gaze and swallowed thickly at the sight of a single hooded figure standing on the beach below. The basket and the cupcakes disappeared, as did the colourful goop in her hair and on Roxas’ face. The illusion was broken; their belief in their imaginings shattered by a solitary silhouette.

“Looks like Xig- Luxu.” The name still took a conscious effort to remember. She was grateful when Roxas didn’t address her slip-up; she knew he got it wrong just as often as he did.

“We should see what he wants.” He made to dive towards the beach but Xion grabbed his wrist.

“We should warn the others. Just in case things… In case we need backup.” Roxas nodded and pulled out his phone, tapping out a quick message before slipping the phone back in to his pocket with a decisive nod to Xion. She swallowed thickly and nodded back before following Roxas as he made a beeline towards the beach.

Luxu watched them descend in silence. Xion curled her fingers in to a fist, ready to summon her keyblade, and it was somewhat comforting to see Roxas do the same. Luxu was weaponless, at least for now, and so they would be too.

“Having fun?” he asked.

“What do you want?” Roxas asked coolly.

“What? I can’t drop by to catch up with my old work friends?”

“Try again,” Xion retorted through gritted teeth. Luxu grinned and planted his hands on his hips.

“Worth a shot. Good to see that you two still manage to make time to goof off. I can see how much Sora means to you. I’ll make sure to tell him just how hard you’ve been fighting for him.”

“Shut up!” Roxas spat.

“Ah… the cutting wit of the Guardians strikes again,” Luxu drawled. “Is that what you’ve been doing with your time off? Coming up with witty retorts?” Roxas bristled.

“We’ve been-” Xion yanked at his wrist – hard – and he quickly bit his tongue.

“We’ve been busy,” she said hastily. Luxu nodded.

“Right, the whole strengthening-the-connections-to-Sora’s-heart thing. I remember.” Xion’s blood ran cold. Roxas’ whole body stiffened. Luxu turned to them, placing a hand against his chest with poorly-feigned shock. “Oh, I’m sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?”

Xion couldn’t speak. Her heart was wedged in her throat and her head was spinning. It wasn’t possible… And yet it was. Of course it was. How else had they been able to come so far, if not because Luxu had let them? Questions she’d been ignoring suddenly had answers, and things she had overlooked suddenly seemed more important than ever.

Roxas seemed just as dumbfounded. He was staring at Luxu open-mouthed as warring emotions twisted their way across his face. Eventually he would recover, and after curling and uncurling his fingers several times he finally grit his teeth together and lifted his chin.

“If you know, then why haven’t you stopped us?” he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Xion shivered. Luxu’s laugh made her stomach churn.

“Because I think it’s adorable! You Guardians really don’t give up, do you? Besides, you’re right.” Xion blinked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked. Luxu shrugged, his good eye gleaming as he grinned at her.

“What you’re doing _is_ the best way to help Sora,” he said. “It just turns out that you can’t help him without helping us. You haven’t tipped the scales, you’ve just upped the stakes.”

“What stakes?” Roxas demanded. “Why do you need Sora? At least tell us that.” Luxu arched an eyebrow and his smile turned in to a smirk.

“Can’t,” he answered bluntly. Roxas’ eyes narrowed.

“You don’t know, do you? Maleficent said you won’t tell the others what’s inside the box. It’s because you don’t know that, either, isn’t it?” Luxu’s smile soured, if only for a moment, but Xion saw it nonetheless.

“So the old witch is still kicking, is she?” he asked. “I should’ve known she’d betray me at the first chance she got. She’s of no further use to us. Our Master’s plan is almost upon us now.”

“What plan?” Roxas bit out curtly. “Do you actually know? Or are you just following orders?” Luxu studied him for a moment; his expression tightened, and the smirk quickly became a sour sneer.

“You should hurry up. Time is running out.” He clicked his fingers and a corridor appeared behind him. He stepped backwards, but before he disappeared completely he fixed them both with a smug smirk. “Sora’s waiting.”

It was just what Roxas didn’t need to hear. He lunged towards the portal, keyblade in hand, and Xion barely managed to grip the back of his jacket to keep him from leaping in to the darkness.

“Roxas, don’t!” she barked.

“Xion-”

“What good will it do?” she asked. “He’s baiting us for a reason. We need to tell the others.”

“But-”

“They have to know.” There were tears pooling in the corners of her eyes; she grit her teeth and blinked them back, swallowing thickly past the lump in her throat. “Roxas, this changes everything.” For a moment she thought he might argue – the portal was closing in on itself, and Roxas spared it one last lingering glance before turning away, his shoulders slumping.

“I know,” he murmured. “C’mon, let’s get back to the ship.”

They made their way back to Peter’s camp. The Lost Boys were still there, flinging fistfuls of air at each other. Xion could no longer see the imaginary concoctions, and the realisation made her heart sink in to her boots. They bid Peter a sombre goodbye before making their way back to the ship where Roxas collapsed heavily in to the pilot’s seat while Xion called Chip and Dale.

“We need to speak to everyone,” she said softly. Chip and Dale quickly went to work, patching everyone in to the call until the screen was split in to quarters – Axel and Isa in the top left; Terra and Mickey in the top right; Aqua, Riku, Ven and Luxord in the bottom left; and – the last to arrive – Kairi, Naminé, Donald and Goofy in the bottom right.

The news was not received well. Kairi and Naminé both paled considerably, while Axel briefly disappeared from view followed by the sound of something smashing out of sight and several muffled curses before he reappeared looking thoroughly disgruntled.

“You two are okay though, right?” Axel asked as he collapsed back in to the seat next to Isa. “Luxu didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“No, we’re… we’re fine,” Xion answered.

“Angry,” Roxas grumbled, “but fine.”

“So what do we do now?” Ven asked. An awkward silence fell over the group, with nobody quite looking at their screen. Xion glanced at Roxas who was staring down at his hands. What could they do? Could they even trust that Luxu was telling the truth? It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d lied to them to get inside their heads. What if this was just another mind game?

What if it wasn’t?

“We keep going.”

Kairi’s voice was firm and unyielding. Xion didn’t think she’d ever seen Kairi look so determined; her lips were pressed in to a thin line and her eyes were pinched and sharp. She was met with no small amount of apprehension, and it was impossible to miss how everybody shifted their weight or glanced away from their screens or fidgeted nervously. Even Donald and Goofy seemed somewhat unsure. Naminé was unreadable; she was turned away from the screen, her attention focused intently on Kairi whose resolve only seemed to grow in the silence that followed.

“Either Luxu’s lying and this is all some trick,” she continued, “or he’s not. Either way, what Naminé is doing can only be helping Sora. Sora’s friends are his power, and he needs us more than ever. Every connection we strengthen helps to keep him in the Realm of Light. We have to keep going, and we have to do it quickly.” Xion didn’t miss the note of urgency in her voice, and neither did Naminé judging by how she reached out for Kairi’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“How many worlds do you have left?” Riku asked.

“Three. San Fransokyo, Arendelle and then the islands.” Riku nodded with a thoughtful frown.

“How long do you think it will take?”

“Three days,” Naminé answered. “Maybe four. Destiny Islands will take the longest, but the others should be quite quick.” Riku considered her words carefully before nodding.

“I agree with Kairi,” he said. “Whatever we’re doing, it _is_ helping Sora. It has to be.”

“Luxu said time is running out,” said Aqua. “Sora didn’t spend that long in the other worlds. Would it be better for them to head straight to Destiny Islands?”

“We’re already almost at San Fransokyo, and Arendelle is pretty close by,” Goofy answered.

“It should only take a few hours in each world,” Naminé offered. “It’d be a shame to come all this way and have to turn back.” Riku nodded.

“I agree, but if you can’t find the people you need quickly then don’t spend too much time looking.”

“What about us?” Roxas asked. “There’s no point us acting as diversions anymore.” Riku rested his hand on his chin with a frown. After a moment, Mickey sat a little taller in his seat.

“Well, Terra and I are pretty close to San Fransokyo,” he said. “We can stay nearby in case you need us.”

“We’ll stay off-world so we don’t attract attention,” Terra added, “but we’ll be ready in case Luxu tries anything.”

“We can get to Arendelle in a few hours,” Xion offered. “We could go on ahead and try and track down the people Sora’s met to save you some time.”

“Thank you,” Naminé said with a faint smile. “That would really help.”

“I’ll meet you on the islands,” said Riku. Kairi smiled warmly and nodded.

“We should regroup at Disney Castle,” said Mickey. “It’s a little bigger than the Land of Departure, and closer to Destiny Islands, so we can all meet up there when we’re done.” This was met with several approving nods.

“I’ll take Aqua, Ven and Luxord there before I go to the islands,” Riku said with a glance to Aqua who nodded.

“And Vanitas!” Ven blurted. Xion stiffened as she heard Roxas suck in a sharp breath.

“Vanitas?” he asked. Xion placed a hand on his elbow as Ven ducked his head nervously.

“Oh yeah…” he murmured. “We didn’t tell you guys…”

“He’s back?” Roxas asked.

“He never left,” Riku answered.

“Maybe this is something better discussed in person,” Aqua quickly interjected. “For now, we have things to do.” Mickey’s smile was so strained it looked more like a grimace.

“I’ll let Minnie know that you’re on your way.” He paused, looking uneasily at the screen. “I… I don’t suppose-”

“Don’t worry,” Ven said with a bright smile. “I’ll take care of Vanitas.” The declaration was followed by a muffled “No you won’t” from somewhere unseen and Xion bit the inside of her cheek. Had Vanitas been listening the whole time? She had hoped that it might have escaped Roxas’ notice, but judging by the grinding of his teeth it seemed he had heard it just as well as she had.

“We should get moving,” Riku said firmly. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we can regroup, and the less time Luxu has to catch us off-guard.”

They quickly exchanged goodbyes and the call came to an end. Xion took her phone from where she’d propped it up against the control panel and slipped it back in to her pocket, glancing at Roxas who had taken to the controls with a white-knuckled grip. He turned the ship around and set a course for Arendelle, silent save for the grinding of his teeth. It wasn’t an angry sound, Xion noticed, but rather somewhat more of a nervous habit. The two were barely distinguishable, and he often tried to pass one off as the other, but Xion knew him well enough to tell the difference. The vein in his neck hadn’t quite popped, and his jaw was tight without being completely clenched.

“It’s okay, y’know,” she said softly, “to feel bad about what happened with Vanitas.”

“I don’t-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” she pressed. He huffed and narrowed his eyes, fluttering his fingers over several unimportant controls – reducing the cabin temperature, zooming out on the world map, checking the gun status. Xion didn’t push him further; instead she rose from her seat and smoothed out her skirt. “I’m going to lie down. Let me know if you need me to take over.” She offered him a small smile and he nodded slightly in return. Slowly she made her way over to the hatch, but as she clambered onto the ladder Roxas spoke.

“He’s going to use it against me, isn’t he?” he asked, his voice quiet but unwavering. Xion sat on the side of the hatch opening.

“Probably,” she said. “I expect he’ll hold it over you for a while.” Roxas groaned.

“Great,” he sighed. Xion smothered a smile.

“Just… try and avoid him,” she suggested.

“In Disney Castle? The guy can move through shadows, Xion. You just know he’ll be exactly where we don’t want him to be just to annoy us.”

“Well we’ll just have to be the mature ones,” she said, a smile pulling at her lips. “I know that will be a new experience for you-”

“Hey!”

“But we’ll apologise, and then we’ll ignore him if he tries to hold a grudge.” Roxas twisted in his chair to fix her with a mischievous grin.

“ _Or_ we just hide out in Disney Town until everyone gets there.” She folded her arms and fixed him with a pointed stare.

“We’ll need to go back to the Castle to sleep.”

“We can sleep on the ship.”

“The ship will be in the castle.”

“Not if we don’t dock it.” She rolled her eyes and lowered herself back on to the ladder.

“Goodnight, Roxas,” she said, sighing to keep from laughing. She heard him chuckling as she descended.

“Night, Xion.”

* * *

Kairi tried not to grimace as the sled hit another rock and veered sharply to the side, throwing her heavily against the ornately-carved wooden frame.

“Sorry!” Kristoff called, twisting in his seat to check on his passengers. “Everyone okay back there?” Kairi bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

“We’re fine,” Naminé answered with a strained smile. Kristoff offered an apologetic grimace before glancing to Anna who was sitting next to him. She was hanging half out of the seat, peering at the road with a disapproving frown.

“The earth giants must have been through here recently,” she murmured. “We’ll have to ask Elsa to remind them about keeping the path clear.”

“You okay?” Naminé whispered as Kristoff turned his attention back to the road. Kairi smiled.

“I’m fine,” she answered, though she could tell that Naminé didn’t believe her for a second.

In truth, she was torn. She knew that connecting as many hearts to Sora’s as possible was important, even after Luxu’s revelation – she’d been the one to suggest that they try and make it to the finish line, after all – but she hadn’t expected to spend the better part of a day riding a wheeled sled to do it.

Roxas and Xion had kept their promise to scout ahead for them, and when Kairi and the others had arrived in Arendelle they had been delighted to learn that everyone they needed to find was inside the castle which was only a short walk from where they’d landed. The day had gotten even better when they had learned that Queen Anna (“ _Queen_ Anna?” Donald had exploded, as if the news were unexpected) had an open-gate policy and that people were welcome to come and go from the castle much as they did in Radiant Garden. And Kairi’s heart had soared when Anna had spotted Donald and Goofy within minutes of them entering the courtyard, only to plummet when she told them that Elsa had slipped out of the kingdom in the early hours of the morning.

“She does this all the time,” Anna had explained with a heavy sigh. “She worries that people might make a scene because she was supposed to be the queen and not me, and I’ve told her that it’s fine but you know Elsa. Or, well, you’ve met Elsa, I guess that doesn’t really mean you _know_ her, but you know _of_ her which is kind of like knowing her.” She had cut herself off then before leading them towards the stables, promising it would only take a few hours to make their way up to the Enchanted Forest.

And that was how they had ended up in the sled, being pulled along by Sven the reindeer with Anna and Kristoff at the helm, Donald and Goofy keeping up a lively conversation from behind, and Kairi at the back with Naminé and Olaf, a talking snowman who kept them entertained with a colourful and sometimes confusing commentary, pointing out places of interest as they passed

“Over there is where Elsa made me with her ice magic,” he had announced when the North Mountain had come in to view. “Over there is where Elsa built a huge ice castle because she thought she could run away from all her problems. And over there is where we met Sora and he couldn’t figure out how to re-arrange my balls.”

“Olaf!” Kristoff spluttered. Olaf turned to him, eyes wide.

“Don’t you remember?” he asked. “I was all fallen apart, and parts of me had wandered all over the mountain. Sora found me but he couldn’t put me back together again until Anna showed him how.”

On any other day Kairi would have laughed, especially when Anna tried to get Kristoff to explain why his ears had gone so red, but since their encounter with Maleficent and Luxu’s recent appearance Kairi had barely slept. Every time she closed her eyes she saw some new vision of Sora trapped and lost forever in the darkness. The most recent nightmare had her chasing a small shadow heartless through the halls of Hollow Bastion, and when she hugged it the shadow turned in to a shadow of Sora that clawed at her chest and tore out her heart.

_I sense nothing of the boy within the heartless._

Her voice had been echoing in her ears since they’d left Enchanted Dominion, silenced only by the thought that this was all one big setup. She’d fallen for Luxu’s tricks before; so desperate to believe that she was doing the right thing that she had ignored every red flag along the way. She couldn’t think of any way in which strengthening the connections to Sora’s heart could be of benefit to the Foretellers, but Luxu knowing about their plans from the beginning would certainly explain why he’d let them go about the worlds unhindered for so long.

A hand found hers, warm against the early evening chill, and it squeezed. Hard. One of Kairi’s fingers popped but Naminé didn’t apologise for it.

“You’re doing it again,” she whispered. Kairi linked their fingers together and tucked their hands under the finely-embroidered blanket that was spread across their laps. Naminé had tried to work on Anna’s memories as they travelled, but the uneven road and Olaf’s excitable chatter had proven too much of a distraction for her to concentrate. So she had settled in next to Kairi and done her best to keep her grounded.

It had almost worked.

“We’re here,” Anna announced as Kristoff brought them to a stop. Anna came to the side of the sled to help everyone down while Kristoff went to free Sven from the harness. Kairi was the last to clamber down, and as she took Anna’s hand she found the Queen watching her carefully.

“I know that look,” she said. Kairi nearly tripped over her own feet.

“What look?”

“That is the look of a chronic over-thinker.” Kairi winced and quickly took her hand back. Anna smiled kindly. “Don’t worry, you’re dealing with an expert. Over-thinking kind of runs in my family.”

“Anna,” Kristoff said gently, “leave it alone.” He was glancing between them almost nervously, and Kairi didn’t miss the way that Anna’s face fell.

“Sorry,” she said at last with a small smile. “It’s just… my sister used to look like that a lot. I was just trying to help.” Kristoff circled the sled and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

“It’s not our place,” he said, steering her off the road. “And speaking of your sister, shouldn’t we let her know we’re here?” Olaf’s face split in to an excited grin.

“Ooh! Ooh!” he cried, bouncing up and down “Let me do it! Let me!” He planted his stubby feet and lifted his stick hands to cup his mouth. He drew in a deep breath, but whatever he had been about to do was quickly stifled as a gust of wind blew a handful of leaves straight in to his open mouth. Anna laughed.

“Hi, Gale,” she greeted warmly. Anna was answered by the melodic whistling of the wind as it danced with her skirt and shot up the back of Kristoff’s jacket. “Could you tell Elsa we’re here? It’s kind of important.” The wind whistled again and it circled the pair before stealing the leaves from Olaf’s mouth and disappearing.

“What was that?” Goofy asked, staring after the leaves as they fluttered quickly towards the forest.

“That’s Gale, the wind spirit.”

“The wind spirit?” Donald asked.

“Are there any other spirits in the Enchanted Forest?” Goofy asked. Anna smiled and nodded, leading them down a steep path towards the open plain below.

“There’s Bruni, the fire spirit, and there’s the Nokk, the water spirit. There are the earth giants, although they don’t exactly live _in_ the forest, and then there’s-”

“Elsa!” Olaf cried. Up ahead a figure had emerged from the forest – a beautiful woman with silver-blonde hair and a white dress that shimmered like diamonds as it billowed out behind her. She was riding a magnificent white horse that seemed to travel as fast as the wind, and in no time at all she had closed the distance between them.

“Anna!” she exclaimed, though her voice was coloured with concern. She slid to the ground some distance away and ran towards them. “Is something wrong? What is it? What happened?” Anna turned to Kairi with a smile.

“See?” she asked. “Classic overthinker.”

“Everything’s fine, Elsa,” Kristoff said calmly, “we just need your help with something.” Elsa reached her sister and took both of her hands, studying the Queen carefully.

“And you couldn’t have asked when I was in Arendelle?” she asked. Anna shrugged and laughed a little.

“Well we didn’t know until this morning, and you’d already left,” Anna answered. She pulled one of her hands free. “You remember Donald and Goofy?” It took a moment for realisation to hit home, and when it did Elsa smiled, though the tension clung to her shoulders.

“Of course,” she said. “And… And Sora. He’s not with you?”

“Well, that’s sorta why we’re here,” Goofy answered. Kristoff cleared his throat.

“Why don’t we start walking to the village?” he suggested. “We’ll fill you in on the way.” Elsa nodded, and she turned to the great stallion beside her, dipping her head and murmuring thanks. The horse tossed its shimmering mane before quickly turning around and bolting back towards the forest.

Donald and Goofy did most of the talking, including introducing Kairi and Naminé, and by the time they reached the tree line Elsa was all caught up (as were Anna and Kristoff who had agreed to venture north with only half of the story and who both seemed grateful for the opportunity to ask questions).

As they reached the forest, passing between four great stones with ornate carvings at their centre, they were met by a young woman who came bursting out of the foliage.

“Elsa! Are you all right?” she panted. “Yelena said she saw you and the Nokk racing out of the forest.”

“We’re fine, Honeymaren,” she said calmly, smiling and glancing at Anna out of the corner of her eye. “My sister thought she would surprise us with a visit.”

“It’s been so long since we’ve come up to see you all,” Anna said somewhat nervously. “I hope you don’t mind that we brought a few friends. They needed to speak to Elsa.” Honeymaren relaxed a little, and after Anna had introduced everyone she began to lead them deeper in to the forest.

“I wish you’d told us you were coming,” Honeymaren said as she fished a carrot from the leather pouch at her waist and offered it to Sven who took it with a delighted huff. “We would have made room for you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we won’t be staying long,” Anna replied. Honeymaren looked at her warily.

“It’s already almost nightfall,” she said dubiously. Anna hesitated, no doubt hearing one of the many warnings Donald had given her about the importance of not telling anyone about their ‘secret mission’.

“Our friends just needed to speak to Elsa, but they’ve never been this far north before,” Kristoff quickly interjected. Kairi didn’t miss Anna’s sigh of relief. “We offered to drive them here and back so they wouldn’t get lost.”

“Do you think we could use your lavvu, Honeymaren?” Elsa asked. “It shouldn’t take long, but we need to speak in private.” Honeymaren glanced from Elsa to Naminé and back again before smiling.

“Of course, but I don’t think everyone will fit inside.” Elsa smiled.

“I’m sure we can find a way to make it work.”

Darkness was beginning to settle in the forest by the time sounds of the village came drifting to them on the wind. Kairi jumped when Sven brayed loudly before taking off in to the trees where several reindeer answered his call. The village was made of several sturdy huts that circled a central fire, and several giggling children rushed towards them as they approached, taking Olaf by the arms and steering him away from the group.

“How I miss the energy and enthusiasm of my youth,” he sighed as he was dragged away. Much like other creatures of magic they had encountered, Naminé wouldn’t be able to establish a connection to Sora through Olaf, but he had been excited to come with them nonetheless.

Honeymaren led them past the fire where they paused to speak with a handful of the village elders. A woman named Yelena appraised Kairi and the others for several long moments before smiling and welcoming them, offering them room to stay if they changed their minds. Honeymaren was pulled away by her brother then, and she bid them a warm goodbye before disappearing to tend to the reindeer.

Eventually Elsa led them in to Honeymaren’s lavvu, a tent made of notched wooden poles wrapped in leather and fur. It was much smaller than some of its neighbours, barely big enough for one person to live in. Or maybe two, Kairi thought as she spied the two sets of pillows on the small pallet bed.

“Maybe some of us should wait outside?” Donald suggested after several minutes of trying (and failing) to squeeze everyone in.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Kristoff wheezed from where he had been wedged in between Anna, Naminé and the tightly-bound leather wall.

“Say, Donald,” Goofy began, “why don’t we go and see what Olaf is up to?”

“Great idea!” This was followed by several moments of uncomfortable jostling as Donald and Goofy squeezed back towards the exit and slipped outside. It was better but still uncomfortable, and Kairi glanced at Naminé who smiled and nodded.

“I’ll head out too,” Kairi said, and she quickly skirted around Naminé towards the exit. Naminé squeezed her wrist as she passed and Kairi answered with a small smile.

It wasn’t until she was outside the lavvu that she realised she didn’t know what she was going to do with herself. Donald and Goofy had already disappeared from sight, and she didn’t trust herself not to get lost amongst the maze of tents trying to find them. She was also aware of the less-than-subtle glances from several of the villagers. Whilst she hadn’t exactly felt as though she had belonged in any of the worlds they’d visited so far, she’d never felt as out of place as she did then – dressed in pastel pinks and yellows while everyone around her wore muted greys and browns decorated with rich, vibrant embroidery. Kairi rubbed the goosebumps at her arms, unable to tell if the chill was from the evening air or the feeling of so many eyes upon her. She considered taking one of the empty seats at the fire, but as she started walking towards it she locked eyes with a little girl who was staring open-mouthed and her resolve disappeared. Instead, she spied a small firepit behind Honeymaren’s lavvu; the fire had long since died out, but it was tucked away between the tents and there were several small stools nearby. Kairi lowered herself on to the closest and let her head loll back to stare at the handful of stars that glimmered through the canopy of leaves overhead.

_One world left_ , she thought. It would be the most difficult. It seemed so long ago that they had planned out the route, leaving Destiny Islands until the end. She had told the others she needed time to prepare herself before seeing her friends and family again, but in truth she hadn’t thought they would make it this far. The more worlds they added to the list, the more confident Kairi had felt that they wouldn’t even make it to the halfway point, let alone the home stretch. And yet here they were, less than a day away from completing the list, and they had _Luxu_ to thank for it.

_You can’t help him without helping us._

What did that mean? The thought had been haunting her for days, but she was no closer to figuring out how giving Sora the strength to fight back could be useful to the Foretellers. The only answer that seemed to fit the bill was that perhaps the strength from his friends was making him stronger in every way, which made the thought of facing him again even more terrifying. She rubbed her fingers across the scars on her chest; they were barely visible now, but no less painful. If the power they’d been giving to Sora didn’t stop at his heart, then Luxu would have it all at his fingertips so long as he continued to control Sora. Kairi didn’t know which was worse – losing him to darkness completely, or watching him suffer an eternal half-life at Luxu’s mercy.

Kairi shivered, rubbing at her arms. It really was cold now; she didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there, nor did she know how much longer Naminé was going to be. She wished she’d thought ahead to bring a jacket, and she eyed the cold campfire before glancing around to make sure nobody was watching. When she was sure the coast was clear she held out a hand to summon her keyblade before pointing it at the campfire, only to freeze.

The campfire was watching her.

Two gleaming blue eyes were peering out from the middle of the pile of wood. They blinked. Kairi blinked back. The eyes glanced to the keyblade and then back to Kairi who remained stiff with shock. The sticks shifted and slowly a creature emerged. It looked like a lizard – or perhaps more like a salamander, she thought as it clambered on to the top of the small pyre, though it was a strange shade of iridescent purple-blue. It pulled back on its haunches, eyeing her warily, and after a moment of studying Kairi it began to inch forwards. Kairi didn’t dare to move; she stayed as still as she could manage, keyblade still outstretched towards the fire, and she held her breath as the creature began to tentatively sniff at the edge. Its tongue darted out to clean its eye and it blinked several times before reaching out to touch the end of the keyblade with its nose.

Its eyes widened. It circled the pyre excitedly before leaping on to the keyblade and running along its length, coming to a stop on Kairi’s hand. Its feet burned her skin and she tried not to wince. A cold breeze danced over the warm welts its footprints left behind and a shiver ran down her spine. The creature cocked its head, eyes darting up and down her body before it ran back to the tip of her keyblade. It lowered itself down and growled low in its throat before flashing with purple fire that leapt on to the campfire and instantly set it ablaze with violet flames that slowly faded to orange. The creature raced back up the blade again, sitting a little bit away from Kairi’s fingers this time, and it looked up at her like an excited puppy.

“You must be the fire spirit,” Kairi guessed. The creature nodded and bobbed its head eagerly as a wash of purple flames danced down its back. “Bruni, right? I’m Kairi.” Bruni licked his other eye and opened his mouth in a toothless grin. His eyes darted down to her hands once – twice – before he tentatively reached out with his foot. Kairi sucked in a sharp breath at the searing heat on her cold skin and Bruni quickly scampered back like a scalded kitten.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “but you’re too hot.” His head tilted again and Kairi’s heart melted at the sight.

“I think he likes you.” Elsa’s voice made her jump and she looked up. Bruni clung to the keyblade, his tail wagging excitedly and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Elsa came closer. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She crouched down beside Kairi and cupped her hands together. Bruni leapt from the keyblade and landed spread-eagle across her palms with a gentle hiss. Kairi winced.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” she asked. Elsa shook her head and settled in on the stool beside Kairi.

“Not at all,” she said. “Bruni likes to cool down at night. He’s the only one I know who doesn’t complain about my cold hands.” Bruni nuzzled his head against one of her hands and Elsa chuckled, shifting him in to her left palm. She lifted her right hand over him, and with a flourish of her fingers she created a flurry of snowflakes that drifted towards Bruni. Some melted on his back whilst others landed on his outstretched tongue.

“Cold hands, warm heart,” Kairi murmured. Elsa lifted her head and Kairi felt her cheeks flush. “It’s something my mum used to say when I was growing up.” Elsa smiled slightly and she glanced down at her hands (and Bruni who was rolling around her palms on his back).

“I’ve never heard that before. I’ll have to remember it.” Her eyes glanced down at the keyblade in Kairi’s hands. “Sora had one of those, didn’t he? Only his looked different. Does that mean you can do magic too?” Kairi nodded and Elsa smiled. “Maybe that’s what Bruni sensed in you.” Bruni quickly rolled to his feet and began leaping up and down excitedly. Kairi didn’t know what to say in response, and so she banished her keyblade and turned her gaze towards the main fire in the centre of the village. There were few empty spaces now, and everyone had huddled in tightly together, passing drinks and platters of food around amid a low level of chatter and laughter.

“Your village is beautiful,” Kairi said, because she felt compelled to say _something_ to fill the silence. Elsa flushed slightly.

“I’ve only been here for a few months,” she answered.

“Anna said you were supposed to be queen of Arendelle.” Elsa nodded.

“And I was, for a while, until the spirits called me here.” Bruni collapsed heavily in her hands and nuzzled at her fingers. She laughed and gave him another flurry of snow, earning several small delighted squeals as the snowflakes melted on his belly. “Anna is better for the kingdom. She has such a big heart, and she cares so deeply for everyone, even people she’s just met.” Kairi tried to smile a little at that, but it felt more like a grimace. Elsa was watching her carefully and she sighed.

“Did she ask you to talk to me?” Kairi asked quietly. Elsa offered her a sympathetic smile.

“She didn’t have to,” she said, her voice equally soft. “I spent most of my life doubting and overthinking. I can sense a kindred spirit.” She ran a finger under Bruni’s chin and the fire spirit sighed happily. “Do you want to talk about it? I can’t promise that I can help, and I know you can’t tell me all the details, but it might help to let it out.”

Kairi bit the inside of her cheek and stared in to the fire. What good would it do to talk out her problems with a stranger? Then again, what harm could it do? The chances of them meeting again after today were slim, and perhaps it would make a change to speak to someone who had only met Sora in passing.

“I just feel so… lost.” Speaking in to the fire made it somewhat easier, and she lost herself in the flames and allowed the words to come tumbling out. “Every time I think I’m making the right decision, it comes back to haunt me until I don’t know if I can trust myself. I used to want adventure more than anything, to have control over my own destiny for once, and now that I have it… I can’t help wondering if everything I do – if everything I’ve _done_ – is going to turn out bad. I just… I wish Sora was here. If I could just hear his voice or see his face…” She rested a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, yearning to feel something – anything – from the shard of his heart beyond a gentle wash of love and warmth which had long since lost its potency. She needed more.

Elsa shifted. Kairi opened her eyes and watched as Elsa rose to her feet with a smile.

“I think I might be able to help after all. Come with me.” Kairi banished her keyblade and rose to her feet with a confused frown as Elsa ducked back inside the lavvu. The conversation within was low and murmured, but Kairi could make out Elsa’s voice and Kristoff’s. After a moment Elsa re-emerged with a small wooden bowl which she filled with snow. Bruni let out an excited squeal and clambered up Elsa’s arm to leap off her shoulder and land atop the bowl, melting in to it with a satisfied sigh. Elsa smiled and buried him in a thin layer of snow before handing the bowl to Kairi.

“This was Honeymaren’s idea,” she said with a smile. “He seems to like it.” Bruni burrowed deeper in to the snow and almost seemed to purr with delight. Elsa motioned for Kairi to follow, and she led her through the village until they came to a small babbling brook where Elsa crouched down and dipped her fingers in to the water, humming gently. After a moment the water began to bubble before suddenly bursting upwards, taking the form of a horse that pranced back and forth over the surface of the water. Elsa smiled and reached out to run her fingers through the creature’s watery mane.

“I know you’ve already helped me today, but I have another favour,” she said. The water-horse tossed its mane and splashed its foot into the brook. Elsa smiled. “You sure you don’t mind?” It brayed silently, spraying her with water, and she laughed. “You enjoy running on land too much.” It sprayed her again and tossed its mane impatiently. Several drops caught Bruni’s feet and he quickly buried them in the snow, sticking his tongue out at the horse who snorted in response. Elsa put a hand against its cheek and pressed their foreheads together, and the creature’s watery body quickly hardened to ice. It leapt high over them, kicking up flurries of dirt and ice as it circled them twice, coming to a stop before Kairi.

“A horse made out of ice,” Kairi said softly. It had been the horse Elsa had been riding when she met them outside the forest; in the early evening light he had looked white as snow, but now in the moonlight he glistened like finely-carved crystal.

“This is the Nokk, the water spirit,” said Elsa before introducing Kairi to the Nokk. Kairi ducked her head much as Elsa had, and she was surprised when the Nokk returned the greeting. Elsa turned away then and drew herself up tall before planting her foot firmly on the floor. A line of ice sped out from beneath her toes before sprouting up from the ground to form a small sled made entirely from glistening ice. Kairi did her best not to openly gape at it, and at Elsa’s invitation she carefully climbed inside. Once she was seated Bruni leapt out of the bowl and settled on the seat beside her, walking in circles until he had melted a small hollow which he curled inside with a deep sigh. Elsa leapt nimbly on to the Nokk’s back and summoned ropes of ice to tie the Nokk to the sled. She leaned forward, running a hand over his neck.

“Ready to see how fast you can run?” The Nokk reared up on to its hind legs and Elsa thrust her hand forwards, creating a river of ice that snaked around the edge of the village and out of the forest. They moved so fast that the countryside flew past them in a blur and Kairi’s eyes streamed tears. They came upon the North Mountain and the Nokk began to climb, barely breaking his stride. Sora had told her about this mountain on more than one occasion. Was it three times he had climbed it? Or four? Kairi didn’t like the idea of climbing it even once, and she was grateful for the Nokk and the sled.

Eventually the mountain began to level out, and they came to a stop before a great ravine that seemed to split the mountain in half. The two sides were joined by a magnificent bridge that glistened like crystals in the moonlight. Bruni leapt back in to his bowl of snow and Kairi carried him close as she stepped out of the sled. They had snow on the islands, but never like this. It crunched underfoot and she nearly tilted as it gave way beneath her, the snow coming up to her ankles. She was grateful of her thick boots then. Elsa slid from the Nokk’s back and ran a hand along his neck.

“Do you want to come with us?” she asked. The Nokk shook his head and Elsa smiled. “All right. We’ll make our own way back.” The Nokk nudged at her shoulder persistently and she smiled. “Okay, I’ll call you when we leave.” The Nokk seemed satisfied with that and he turned his gaze to Kairi. Slowly he crossed to her, his tail dripping crystalline shards of ice in to the snow as he tossed it back and forth. Kairi ducked her head and dropped in to the best curtesy she could muster given the uneven snow beneath her.

“Thank you,” she said softly. The Nokk came closer and Kairi tried not to hiss when he pressed his icy muzzle against her brow before disappearing in to the snow.

“This way,” said Elsa, leading Kairi along the bridge. It was made from ice, which she supposed shouldn’t have come as a surprise. It took a few minutes of slipping and sliding for Kairi to make it across, and then they began the last part of the climb. The cold quickly seeped through Kairi’s boots and in to her ankles; she grit her teeth to keep them from chattering and distracted herself with the view. All around the world was blanketed in white, and the bright moon overhead made the ground sparkle as though it was littered with diamonds.

“Naminé told me a little about what you’re doing to help Sora,” Elsa said after a while of walking. “It sounds like you still have a big task ahead. Does that scare you?” Kairi bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

“There’s just…” She stopped herself, unable to tell Elsa about Luxu and the Foretellers even if she had the time. She sighed heavily. “I just don’t want to mess things up.”

“What things?” Elsa asked. Kairi chewed the inside of her cheek, glancing down at Bruni who was splashing in a bowl of lukewarm water with a mournful expression. Kairi scooped a handful of snow in to the bowl and his face split in to a grin.

“I’m kind of always the one who lets everyone down,” she answered at last. She knew that if Naminé heard her say that she would have received a deep frown and a stern talking to, so it was almost a relief when Elsa laughed a little.

“I know that feeling.” Kairi glanced over to Elsa who gave her a small, encouraging smile. “Once, when I was a little girl, Anna and I were playing with my magic when I lost control. It was the first time I remember being afraid of my powers, and it never really went away after that. Anna had to forget that I even _had_ magic, and I had to hide it from everyone. Our parents closed off the castle, and the gates stayed closed until my coronation.” She grimaced a little and Bruni made a small whine in the back of his throat.

“What happened?” Kairi asked. Elsa stopped walking and looked up.

“This happened.”

Kairi had seen pictures of the ice castle before, but none did justice to the icy fortress that loomed high over them now. It was built against the peak of the mountain, several stories high, and the moonlight that filtered through its crystalline ceilings almost made it glow.

“You made this, didn’t you?” Kairi asked. Sora had seen it happen; he’d told her about it once. Elsa nodded.

“I needed to get away,” she said. “When we opened the gates for my coronation I did everything I could, followed every social protocol and did everything by the book, and things still went wrong. I thought if I could leave then everyone would be safe, but my magic was so unpredictable… I plunged Arendelle in to a deep winter.”

“Even when you tried your best, people got hurt,” Kairi murmured. Elsa nodded.

“I feel like you understand.” She did. She thought of Axel, and of how crestfallen he had looked to see her shattered heart station. She remembered the bags under his eyes and the hollows of Naminé’s cheeks when she had woken up from Sleep. She remembered Riku, Roxas, Xion, Ven… the way they had looked at her once the truth was out; the pain and betrayal that had been written across their faces. She thought of Sora, trapped in the labyrinth drenched in shadows because she hadn’t been able to keep herself safe from Xemnas. She shivered.

“Yeah,” Kairi said softly. “I think I do.”

“Anna saved me. We ended the winter together and I went back to become queen, but… I was always so afraid. What if it happened again? What if I lost control? My powers weren’t a secret anymore, but I still didn’t understand them. Every day I felt torn between trying to be who I was and trying to be what everyone needed me to be.”

“What changed?” Elsa glanced at her and Kairi felt her ears burning. “You don’t seem torn now. You seem…” She struggled to find the right word; she bounced several around her head before finally settling on: “Peaceful.” Elsa smiled.

“When the spirits called me here, I had to make a choice. I thought I would finally find the answers that I’d been looking for – about why I was different and why I had these powers. I just wanted to know what I was supposed to do and who I was supposed to be, until I finally realised that all I had to be was me.” She paused, glancing down at Bruni. The snow had melted again, and steam was rising from the bowl. She reached out to take the bowl from Kairi and Bruni quickly crawled in to her hands, settling into them with a contented sigh. Elsa smiled. “I spent all my life believing in some higher power, some mystic destiny, when all along I should have been believing in myself.”

Kairi’s throat burned and she kept her eyes fixed on the ice palace. She could sympathise, in a way; her childhood might not have been haunted by magic, but it had been shadowed by her missing memories and a feeling of being different. She remembered the sleepless nights of her childhood, grappling with the realisation that she wasn’t like the other children in her class. She remembered wrapping her hands around the hilt of her keyblade for the first time. _Destiny’s Embrace_. It had been the perfect name – both for the blade and for the way she had felt. After watching Sora and Riku dance with destiny for so long, it had felt exciting to finally join them. The Realm of Light had called her to defend it and she had been too stubborn and too scared to face the thought of not being able to answer the call.

_Maybe it’s time to ask yourself if you’re really cut out for all this._

She had been so angry when Vanitas had said that – because he had been _right_. She hadn’t been cut out for this, not then.

She was now.

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of new worlds, new faces, and new challenges. Time and time again she had shown herself that Sora had been right all along; she _was_ strong. Stronger than she had ever dreamed she could be. Stronger than she’d ever given herself credit for.

And with that strength came a burning courage that had seared through the shadows and fears lingering in the cracks of her heart. She was no longer afraid of being alone, because all of Sora’s friends had become her friends. She was no longer afraid to stand by herself, because she had learned to tell when to stand her ground and when to ask for help. And she was no longer afraid of being left behind, because wherever her friends went, she would follow.

Something was blossoming in her chest – a burning warmth straining to be freed. It coursed through her veins, rushing towards her fingers with an urgency that stole Kairi’s breath. Her hand flashed and her keyblade appeared of its own accord, though it was no longer Destiny’s Embrace.

The glistening wave at the hilt remained, splashing against the shaft, but instead of fading in to golden sands as it curved around the handle now the crystalline waters gave way to vines filled with flourishing blossoms – colourful peonies, gerberas and gleaming white bouvardias. The shaft was covered with a lattice of intricate metal that gleamed with vibrant blues, oranges and pinks. Not the colour of a sunset, Kairi realised, but a sunrise that was littered with tenacious vines and leaves. At the head was a gleaming golden star perched atop several sharp teeth which darted out like rays of light set below a crown of flowers.

_Light’s Promise._

The name echoed through her mind and her heart sang. The keyblade flashed with a burst of light that ran from hilt to tip and Kairi found herself smiling. The keyblade didn’t feel particularly strong – not much stronger than Destiny’s Embrace – but she felt stronger for holding it, as though she was somehow wrapping her hands around everything she’d learned and everything she had become. This keyblade was longer, sharper, and it shone with a light that came from inside the shaft and spilled out over the snow. Kairi glanced at Elsa who was watching her closely with Bruni clutched tightly in her hands.

“Thank you,” Kairi said softly. Elsa’s lips curled in to a smile.

“You’re welcome,” she murmured. “I’m glad I could help, even if it’s not why I brought you here.” Kairi frowned. It made sense, she supposed, that they hadn’t come all this way for a pep talk. Elsa laughed a little at Kairi’s confusion. “You said you wanted to see Sora, didn’t you?”

“I… Yes, I did. I _do_ ,” Kairi said, her frown deepening. “But he’s… We can’t see him right now.”

“But you can still see his face.” She glanced down at Bruni who tilted his head for a moment before his eyes grew wide and he quickly leapt down in to the snow at Elsa’s feet. She crouched low, burying her fingertips in the snow and closing her eyes. A gentle wash of light raced beneath the surface, covering the mountain in a flash before shrinking down to a small, faint circle. The snow above it began to shift, whipped by an invisible wind until it became a tower that was taller than Kairi. Soon the snow settled and Kairi’s breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring at a perfect likeness of Sora in a pose that was painfully familiar. He was stood with his weight on one leg, his hands knitted behind his head and his face split in a beaming grin.

_Hi! I’m Sora! And I’m from… well… let’s just say someplace a little warmer…_

His voice echoed around her, his name bouncing off the castle and the cliffs and disappearing out in to the night. Kairi swallowed a sob and reached out a hand to stroke his icy cheek.

“How?” she gasped.

“Water has memory,” said Elsa. “The snow on this mountain never really thaws, which means that it has preserved a small memory of him. I first met Sora on this mountain, when I was running from my coronation. He could see that I was upset and he asked if I wanted to talk. I wish I’d listened.” Her lips curled in to a sad smile as a wind picked up around them, blowing a fine mist of snow in to the air.

_Your Majesty, you look like you could use a friend._

A hot tear raced down Kairi’s cheek as her hand fell from his cheek to his chest, coming to rest over his heart. She could almost feel him returning the gesture; the fragment of his heart blossomed with a warmth that fought back against the chill that was seeping through her boots. She studied his face, seeing the laughter dancing in his eyes and the roundness of his cheeks. She gripped Light’s Promise tightly and sucked in a sharp, cold breath.

“We’re coming, Sora,” she murmured. “We’re almost there.”


	40. Rematch

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY | REMATCH**

* * *

Naminé had been less than pleased to learn that Kairi had seen a perfect snow-replica of Sora and hadn’t thought to take a picture, though her disappointment had quickly faded when Kairi had revealed Light’s Promise. Naminé had spent several minutes in awe of the new form, running her fingers reverently over the flowers and the cresting wave and the gleaming star.

Kairi could only keep her attention on Light’s Promise for so long, and as Destiny Islands drew closer it suddenly became all that Naminé could talk about. She mentioned Selphie, and how she had been so welcoming to Naminé and Xion when they had introduced themselves as friends of Kairi’s. Selphie would often bombard them with questions about Kairi whenever they visited the islands (“I can’t wait to see her face when she sees you again!” Naminé had sighed. “She’ll be so happy!”).

Her parents were mentioned a couple of times, too, especially her mother. Naminé told her about the time she had spent an afternoon at Kairi’s house, eating paopu cookies and talking about Kairi. That made Kairi’s heart ache, but it didn’t change her decision.

“I’m not going back to the main island,” she said as Donald brought the ship in to orbit. Naminé fixed her with a pointed look.

“You don’t have to be afraid-”

“I’m not,” she answered. “It’s just… I don’t want to get distracted, not when we’re so close to Sora. Everyone is here, and everyone is safe, and I’ll see them very soon.”

“And what if…” The question hung unspoken between them. Kairi reached in to her pocket and withdrew a thick envelope which she pressed in to Naminé’s hands.

“Will you give this to my parents?” she asked. The letter was several pages long; in it, Kairi had expressed how sorry she was that she hadn’t been to see them yet, telling them what little she could of why she’d stayed away, and she’d filled the letter full of as much love as she could muster, sealed with a promise to see them soon. A promise she had every intention of keeping.

They disembarked on Play Island, and as Donald and Goofy went to the dock to commandeer one of the rowboats Naminé took Kairi’s hands and squeezed.

“Are you _sure_ you won’t come with us?” Kairi smiled and squeezed back.

“I’m sure,” she said. Naminé opened her mouth and looked as though she might try to press the matter again, but there came a flash of light from several paces away. Riku appeared, Gummi gem in hand, and Naminé’s objection fizzled out in to a smile as he made his way across to them.

“How did we beat you?” Kairi asked with a laugh.

“When Naminé told us that Arendelle was taking a little longer than expected, I took a detour,” he answered. His eyes flicked down to their hands, still clasped together, and he turned to Naminé with a smile. “Still trying?”

“And failing,” she sighed, squeezing Kairi’s hands one last time before letting them go. She fixed Riku with a stern look and he let out an awkward half-laugh.

“It’s probably for the best,” he answered. Kairi’s brow rose in shock and he shrugged a little. “I was hoping to speak with you about something.” Naminé glanced between the two of them with an unreadable expression and Kairi offered her a reassuring smile.

“We’ll be right here if there’s trouble,” she said. Not that she expected there would be; since Luxu had talked with Roxas and Xion they hadn’t come across a single heartless. It seemed that he really was content to see them finish what they’d set out to do. Naminé frowned.

“That’s not…” She trailed off with a sigh and her frown melted into a tired smile. “We won’t be long.” She bid them both a small goodbye before setting out to the docks, making it all the way in to the boat before she glanced back over her shoulder again. Kairi gave her a small wave which she didn’t return as Goofy began rowing them out towards the main island.

“I do feel a little guilty,” Kairi murmured. Riku shifted his weight.

“You shouldn’t,” he said. She glanced up at him, but his eyes remained fixed on the boat. “I… I haven’t been back to see my family yet.” Kairi frowned.

"But… Naminé said you’ve been back a few times,” she said. “And this is where you found me, right?” Riku nodded.

“I’ve been back to the islands,” he said, “but never when I thought there was a chance anyone would see me. It was always early in the morning or late at night. I’ve looked in on everyone to make sure they’re all right, but I still haven’t talked to anyone. I just… It didn’t feel right.”

“I had no idea…”

“Naminé told me not to say anything,” he said. “I have a feeling that getting you to go back would have been a personal victory for her.”

“So why haven’t you gone back?” Riku was silent for a long moment, his eyes still trained on the horizon even though the boat was no longer discernible. Finally he shifted his weight and put his hands in his pockets.

“When Sora left… I knew there was no keeping him from you, and I was convinced that I could follow him. And when I couldn’t…” He sighed and dropped his head. “I couldn’t bear the thought of going home and facing his parents, or yours. I kept finding excuses to stay away until Mickey finally cornered me about it. He offered to talk to all of them so they weren’t left entirely in the dark.” Kairi reached in to his pocket and pulled out his hand, linking their fingers together as she stared out over the water.

“It feels like the longer we stay away, the harder it will be to go back.”

“Yeah.” He lifted his head and she squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. “It’ll all be over soon, one way or another.” She nudged him with her elbow.

“And we’ll be together,” she said firmly. “You, me, and Sora. We’ll all come home together.” _Or not at all_. She could tell from the grimace that played over Riku’s face that he was thinking it too, but he didn’t say it either, and Kairi was grateful. She sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” To her dismay his expression darkened a little, and he took a moment to glance over at the small outcropping of rock with the crooked paopu tree.

“Let’s go sit down,” he said. “I think we’ll be waiting a while for Naminé and the others to come back.” Kairi’s insides twisted, but she didn’t object as Riku untangled their fingers and began walking towards the path. They crossed the bridge in silence and he offered Kairi an unneeded but welcomed boost up on to the trunk before settling in beside her.

“I went to see Maleficent,” he said quietly. “I thought we might be able to get some more information out of her about Luxu and the others…” He trailed off, his gaze hardening.

“Did you?” she asked. His grip on the tree tightened until his fingers were white and shaking.

“She’s dead.”

The ocean fell silent. The wind stopped whispering through the trees. The words hung between them and Kairi’s breath caught in her throat. For several long moments she simply stared at Riku with a deep frown and she tried to understand. Eventually he turned towards her, his eyes pinched with concern and his lips pressed together, and she took a deep breath.

“Dead?” Riku seemed to relax a little and he turned his gaze back out towards the ocean again.

“The Good Fairies confirmed it. They said they heard a terrible scream and felt a swell of magic, and then… Her castle is in ruins and her thorns are gone. There’s no trace of her.”

Kairi shivered. It had been harrowing enough to see Maleficent reduced to a shadow of her former self, but to think her totally gone… 

_You may not have killed me now, but you have doomed me to death nonetheless._

Had she known that Luxu would come for her? Perhaps that was why she had been so desperate for Kairi to be the one to end it; to leave on her own terms, as it were. Kairi felt a strange sense of guilt pooling in her stomach, tempered by cold realisation. She didn’t owe Maleficent anything, not even death. Still…

“You okay?” Riku asked. Kairi swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “It just… It seems so strange. I’ve always known she was out there somewhere. It’s weird to think that she’s just… _gone_.”

“I know.” Riku’s voice was quiet and hollow, and there was something in his eyes that Kairi couldn’t make out, but she could feel it nonetheless. Perhaps there wasn’t a word for it.

“Are _you_ okay?” Kairi asked. Riku grimaced, turning away. He was silent for a moment, his jaw clenched tightly.

“She was… She set me on the road to darkness,” he said at last. “I am who I am because of her, and yet she was such a small part of my journey. I’m not sad that she’s gone, but I’m not happy… I don’t know what I am.” Kairi nodded.

“She was… awful,” she agreed, “but she didn’t deserve that.”

“I suppose that’s what you get when Luxu doesn’t need you anymore.” Kairi shuddered, her thoughts wandering to Invi and her questions, and Maleficent’s cryptic suggestions that all was not as harmonious as it seemed with the Foretellers.

“Do you… Do you think that’s what happened to Ava?” Kairi asked. “We still haven’t found any trace of her.” Riku’s expression grew grim.

“Could be,” he muttered.

They lapsed in to silence. Kairi felt suddenly cold despite the midday heat, and she found herself rubbing at her arms. She glanced at Riku, finding him lost in thought; his eyes were dark and unfocused, staring at something unseen. She sat up taller and nudged him with her elbow.

“I have something to show you.” It seemed to take him a moment to pull himself out of his thoughts, and Kairi waited until she had his full attention before she lifted her hand. Light’s Promise appeared at her call. The shadows clinging to Riku’s eyes disappeared in an instant and he leant forwards, staring at it with wonder.

“What happened?” Kairi smiled and passed the keyblade to him; he took it carefully, as though it were made of delicate glass. He studied it closely as Kairi told him everything that had happened in Arendelle, and as she brought the story to a close she noticed him watching her and smiling.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he answered. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes and he chuckled. “Just… thinking about how far you’ve come, that’s all.” He passed her keyblade back to her and she accepted it with a smile.

“How far we’ve _both_ come,” she countered firmly. Riku averted his gaze, an uncomfortable flush rising in his cheeks, and Kairi couldn’t resist the opportunity. She leapt down from the tree trunk, keyblade in hand, and grinned. “Well, _Master_ Riku, I think I’m overdue a lesson or two.” His head shot up, eyes wide, and she bit her tongue to keep from laughing as he began spluttering.

“K-Kairi, I… I – uh-”

“You’re right, we’re probably going to be waiting a while for Naminé and the others,” she said. “Might as well make the most of it, unless you’re scared that I’ll beat you. Again.” His eyes narrowed and a small smile pulled at his lips.

“You didn’t beat me,” he said. “You caught me off guard.”

“And won.” He pursed his lips and huffed a dry laugh, working his jaw thoughtfully before sliding down from the tree. Braveheart appeared in a flash and Kairi dropped low with a grin. “Don’t hold back.” The corner of Riku’s smile twitched.

“I won’t if you won’t.” Kairi couldn’t help the smile that split across her lips at that.

They spent several seconds circling each other, each waiting for the other to strike. Kairi gave in first; she darted forwards, striking out with an uppercut followed by a fast diagonal slash. Riku dodged the first and blocked the second, retaliating with a slash of his own and a thrust. The tip of his keyblade glowed purple, and Kairi felt the darkness brush her arm as she twisted out of the way. She landed a small hit on his back as they passed each other, but it did little more than stagger him for the briefest moment; too quick for her to take advantage. Riku quickly recovered and he span towards her, surrounded by two rays of light – one deep purple and one golden-white. Kairi had never felt light and dark exist together in such harmony, and the feeling caught her off-guard just long enough for Riku’s attack to strike her chest and send her tumbling backwards. She stumbled, tripping over her feet and rolling through the dirt before coming to a stop on her knees. Riku stood several paces away, watching her closely, and she grinned.

“That all you got?” Riku grinned and charged, surging towards her in a flash of dark light. She threw up a shield, catching him off-guard, and as he stumbled backwards she surged towards him, spinning through the air and slashing her keyblade across his chest. He staggered with a grunt and she finished the attack with an upward slice that sent him high in to the air. She thanked Vanitas for that one.

Riku didn’t stay stunned for long. He recovered mid-air and hung there long enough to cast _firaga_. A burning sphere of purple fire quickly formed at the tip of his keyblade, spewing several smaller projectiles that barrelled towards Kairi. She danced backwards, able to dodge all but one which hit her square in the chest and sent her to her knees. This time Riku didn’t wait for her to recover; he appeared over her in a flash of purple light, and she rolled out of the way as his keyblade slammed in to the dirt. Kairi rolled to her feet and thrust her keyblade in to the air.

“Light!” Spheres of light swirled overhead before diving towards Riku. Several missed, but one managed to land between his shoulder blades and wind him, if only for a moment. His head snapped up, and Kairi felt her heart skip an excited beat.

“Thundaza!” Riku cried. The sky overhead darkened in an instant and thick bolts of lightning lanced towards the ground, kicking up plumes of sand. One struck the dirt near Kairi’s feet and she leapt back, dropping low in to a crouch and ducking her head as though hit. She spied Riku’s feet coming closer, and as soon as he was in range she surged forwards. She twisted, throwing her hand high in the air. Light’s Promise circled her twice surrounded by strands of light that lanced out, knocking Riku off balance. She leapt high, grabbing the keyblade with both hands to bring it down heavily against Riku’s purple shield. The force of the impact sent her reeling backwards, breathless, and gave Riku the perfect opportunity to strike with two diagonal slashes punctuated by a sharp thrust of light which sent her spinning through the air. She tucked her arms in and landed on her shoulder, rolling back to her feet and recalling her keyblade which had gone spiralling towards the ocean.

Riku would eventually win when Kairi threw her keyblade towards him and warped towards it, only to be caught off-guard by Riku who was ready and waiting. His counter attack sent her plummeting in to the dirt where she lay, breathless, and dismissed her keyblade. Riku dropped down beside her, offering a hand to help her back to her feet.

“Looks like I win,” he said. Kairi took the hand and let him pull her up before answering.

“Now we’re tied one-to-one.” He laughed and banished his keyblade.

“You’ve spent too much time around Sora.” It seemed to come out without thinking, and as he realised what he’d said he quickly sobered. He cleared his throat, wiping the sweat from his brow, and his stomach gurgled. He grimaced. “I wish I’d brought something to eat.”

“Yeah,” Kairi breathed, feeling her own stomach beginning to rumble. Her eyes travelled to the crooked tree and an idea took root in her mind. She skirted around Riku and clambered up the sloping trunk, straining past several green-tinted fruits to pluck the golden-yellow paopu that was dangling near the leaves. She slid carefully back down the trunk, exhausted limbs quivering as she fought to keep her balance, and she dropped heavily back down next to Riku whose eyes darted almost nervously to the fruit in her hands. She broke it in half, offering a piece to Riku whose cheeks flushed.

“Kairi, I-”

“You’re as much a part of my destiny as Sora is,” she said. “I don’t want to be separated from you again, Riku.” She offered it to him again and he took it, though he still seemed somewhat tentative. Kairi hopped back on to the tree and slowly nibbled on a golden peak.

“Paopu fruits aren’t just for couples, y’know,” she said, turning her eyes out towards the water and trying her best to keep her voice nonchalant. “If we had the time, I’d pick a whole bunch and mix them all in to a huge batch of cookies so that we could all share them together. Then none of us would ever be separated again.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw him finally give in; he leant heavily against the tree’s thick base and he took a bite. Kairi still wasn’t sure whether she truly believed the legend of the paopu fruit to be anything more than an old wives’ tale, but her heart swelled nonetheless at the sight and she smiled as she took her next bite. “When all this is over, we’ll have to make sure that you and Sora share one too.”

She tried not to laugh as Riku choked and spluttered, his ears turning a deep crimson that spilled across the back of his neck. He was saved from answering by the chirping of his phone. He pounded his chest, clearing his throat as he pulled the phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

“It’s Mickey,” he murmured, swallowing thickly. He took another bite as his eyes skimmed the message. “He’s asking how much longer we think we’ll be.” Kairi’s laughter quickly faded and she sat up a little taller.

“Is everything all right?” she asked. Riku nodded.

“I think he’s just eager to get started on planning our next move,” he replied. “He doesn’t like to sit and wait when he feels like there’s something he could be doing.” Kairi’s lips twitched.

“I know that feeling.” Riku glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and laughed a little.

“Yeah, I guess you do.”

They ate the rest of their fruit in silence. The sun was making its way towards the horizon now, and the sky was slowly starting to shift from blue to pink. Riku’s gaze was set across the water, but his mind seemed a million miles away. Every now and then he would lift his phone, start to tap out a message, and then frown and lower it again. Kairi put the last piece of fruit in to her mouth.

“You should go,” she said at last. Riku turned to her with a confused frown and she smiled. “If everyone’s already at Disney Castle, it makes no sense to keep waiting. We should make the most of the time we have.” Several emotions flashed across Riku’s face, too quick to tell them apart, before he spoke again.

“You should be there,” he said with a determined frown.

“There’s nothing I know that you don’t,” she countered. “We won’t be far behind. You can get started on a plan with the others, and then fill us in when we get to you.” Riku was watching her carefully, his eyes burning holes in to hers.

“Are you sure?” he asked at last. Kairi smiled and nodded firmly.

“I trust you,” she said. “Besides, if you even think of leaving without me, I’ll just follow you. You can’t leave me behind anymore.” She reached out and prodded his shoulder, drawing a quiet laugh from him as he tried not to lose his balance.

“Well, then,” he murmured, standing tall and straightening his shirt. “I guess I’ll see you there.”

“I’ll see you there.”

He took a moment longer than he needed to withdraw the Gummi gem from his pocket, and he locked eyes with her – giving her one last chance to object – before finally disappearing. Kairi turned her gaze back towards the sunset; the sky had erupted with reds and oranges that set the clouds on fire, and the first evening stars were beginning to glimmer. Kairi’s phone buzzed with a message from Naminé.

_We’re on our way back. See you soon._

Kairi smiled and slipped off the trunk, working the aches from her spine and stifling a yawn as the evening breeze danced across her shoulders.

_Meet me in the Secret Place._

Her feet followed the familiar path towards the waterfall before veering off to the side where the rocks and tumbling roots gave way to a small opening. It was much harder to get inside now than when she’d last been, but with a little bit of crawling she managed it.

It was exactly as she remembered, right down to the damp that filled her nostrils and caught in her throat. She ran her fingers over the wall, savouring the feeling of lichen catching under her nails as she traced their childhood drawings. A great castle not unlike the castle in Radiant Garden surrounded by clouds and flowers. A looming shadow, drawn from Kairi’s nightmares, with a stick-man Sora equipped with sword and shield to fight it. Faces, bats, dragons and stars, all scratched in to the stone. Kairi remembered them all. Most had been drawn by her and Sora, but when they had filled up the lower wall they had dragged Riku in too, and Sora had sat on his shoulders in order to draw higher.

At last Kairi came to her favourite drawing. She and Sora had drawn each other when they were children hiding from the blistering heat of the midday sun. Sora had returned sometime during his first adventure and had added to the drawing, showing himself offering a paopu fruit to Kairi. She had found the drawing some time later, after Sora had restored their world and had disappeared, and she had returned the gesture – scratching another hand and another star on to the wall.

Had she been the last one in here? She ran her hand over the drawing and smiled, a small flush rising in her cheeks. No; Sora had been in here since then. He had told her about finding it, and how he had laughed and cried all at once at seeing the drawing complete. Kairi slid to her knees, staring up at the drawing. It felt like a lifetime since she and Sora had sat on the crooked tree, exchanging fruits on the eve of battle. It had seemed so important then, as though that single act would be enough to secure their happily ever after.

Maybe it still would, Kairi thought with a smile. Perhaps she was just being impatient.

There came a rustling from the entrance, and Kairi turned in time to see Naminé crawling through the opening. She straightened and dusted the dirt from her knees before offering Kairi a smile.

“All done,” she said. Kairi nodded and turned back towards the drawing, running her fingers over it again.

“Naminé, do you think… If you’re tired, you can say no, but…” She couldn’t get the words out. Her eyes were fixed on Sora’s haphazard silhouette. Naminé came closer and knelt beside her, linking their fingers together and squeezing.

“I’m ready if you are,” she said softly. Kairi glanced towards the mouth of the cave.

“What about Donald and Goofy?”

“I had a feeling this might be why you asked me to meet you here,” she said. “They’re waiting outside, and they’ll give us as much time as we need.” Kairi turned to Naminé with a fond smile.

“How do know me better than I know myself?” she asked. Naminé merely grinned and reached out to take her other hand.

“It’s a gift,” she laughed. She squeezed Kairi’s hands and fixed her with a warm, piercing stare. “Are you ready?” Kairi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, squeezing Naminé’s hands tightly.

“Ready.”


	41. Remembering

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE | REMEMBERING**

* * *

“Riku! Riku, look! I think she’s waking up! Hey, are you okay?” A hand shook her shoulder roughly. She felt cold. Her body felt like lead; too heavy to move.

“Sora, we should take her to your dad.” Even at the young age of six, Riku had always been quick to take the lead. She heard Sora hum thoughtfully.

“But he won’t be coming to get us for hours, and he’ll get mad at us if we try and row the boat by ourselves.”

“I think he’ll understand,” Riku said firmly. “What if she’s sick? Or hurt? Here, I’ll-”

“No! I’ll do it!” Hands pawed at her arms and her legs until finally she was lifted out of the sand. She felt Sora stagger beneath her.

“Sora, I’m stronger-”

“I can do it!” She heard Riku sigh, defeated, before walking away. Sora followed. The sand crunched underfoot, and every now and then Sora would stumble and tilt sideways.

“Wait here,” Riku said at last. “I’ll go get the boat ready. We’ll put it on the sand and then we can put her in together. It’ll be safer.” Then his footsteps were fading. Kairi could hear the point they shifted from sand to wood as he hopped up on to the dock where the boat was moored.

“Hey, uh, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you’re gonna be okay,” Sora said softly. Cold, clammy fingers found her hair and he brushed the wet strands from her face. “My name’s Sora, and that’s Riku. We’re gonna take care of you.”

The darkness faded and Kairi found herself standing in front of a familiar house. She had forgotten how tall it used to look back when she was so small. One hand was clutching tightly to the hand of the woman next to her – the mum who was not her mum – while the other was grasping a tiny box wrapped in shiny red paper and tied with a sparkling yellow bow.

“You don’t need to be frightened, Kairi,” her mum said softly as she knocked on the door. Kairi felt her stomach bubble at the sounds of screaming and laughing coming from the other side. At last the door opened, and Kairi found herself looking at a pair of hairy legs. She swallowed thickly, staring at the ground while the grown ups talked. After a moment her mum pried their hands apart and crouched down, lifting Kairi’s chin gently.

“You’re going to have a great time,” she said with a smile, “but if you want me to come pick you up then just ask Mr Hoshiho and he’ll call me, okay? I’ll only be a few minutes away.” Kairi nodded and tried to smile as the woman leant forward and kissed her forehead gently. Then Mr Hoshiho was taking her hand and leading her through the house and in to a small garden that overlooked the ocean.

The other children were playing a game with a large ball. They had been split in two on either side of a ribbon tied between two poles, and they were hitting a ball with their fists and arms to keep it off the ground. Sora’s eyes lit up when he saw her, and he grinned from ear to ear.

“Kairi’s here! Hey, Riku, Kai-”

The ball hit the side of his head and he fell to the ground, paper crown fluttering in to the grass. The game came to a quick halt and Kairi stared wide-eyed as Riku towered over Sora with his fists on his hips.

“You should have been paying attention,” he admonished with a smug grin. His team, it seemed, had won. Tidus was grinning from ear to ear while Wakka was glaring down at Sora who was grinning up at Riku.

“But Riku,” he whined, “Kairi’s here!”

“I can see that,” he said as Mr Hoshiho cleared his throat.

“Why don’t we all take a break?” he suggested. “I think the pizza’s almost ready.”

“Pizza!” Tidus and Wakka chorused. The game was quickly forgotten as they bolted inside followed by Mr Hoshiho. Sora sprang to his feet and ran to Kairi’s side with a wide toothy grin.

“Hi Kairi! Remember me? I’m Sora! And this is Riku.” Kairi nodded, glancing between them. They’d both been to see her a couple of times since she’d woken up at the Mayor’s house, but her memories of them were hazy at best.

“Happy birthday,” she said, offering the gift to Sora. He stared at it wide-eyed.

“For me?” he breathed. “Kairi, you didn’t have to get me anything!” Riku folded his arms and smirked.

“Are you gonna open it or just look at it?” Sora’s ears flushed and he turned to Riku with a scowl.

“I’m gonna open it! I was just saying thanks! It’s polite, y’know.” Riku arched an eyebrow and Sora stuck out his tongue before turning back to Kairi with a smile. “Thanks, Kairi!” The ribbon fell to his feet as he tore off the packaging to reveal a small paper box. Inside were three small star-shaped cookies with yellow icing. Sora’s eyes widened. “Are these paopu cookies?” Kairi nodded.

“Mrs… um… my m-mum made them.” Riku glanced over Sora’s shoulder.

“Do they have real paopu in them?” he asked. Kairi frowned, trying to remember, before shaking her head.

“No. Why?” Sora’s ears burned red and he turned to Riku, waving his hands frantically in front of the older boy’s face.

“It doesn’t matter!” he said, turning back to Kairi with a nervous laugh. “I bet they’re super yummy! Thanks, Kairi. Now I have to get you something for your birthday! When is it?” Kairi’s belly felt cold and she fiddled with her skirt, glancing down at the grass and suddenly feeling very hot.

“…don’t ‘member,” she murmured. Sora sucked in a sharp gasp.

“You don’t remember that either?” he exclaimed, a look of horror on his face. “But how can you forget your birthday?”

“I’m sure she hasn’t forgotten _forever_ , Sora,” said Riku, though Kairi could feel him staring at her. She took a half step back, wondering if it was too soon to ask Mr Hoshiho to call her not-mum.

“But Riku, what if she never remembers and what if we miss it?” He suddenly sucked in a great gulp of air. He reached for her hand and he tugged roughly at her arm until she looked up at him. “I’ve got it! Today could be your birthday!” Riku scoffed and folded his arms.

“But today’s _your_ birthday,” he said with a frown. Sora turned to him with a pout.

“People can have the same birthday, Riku.”

“But then she’d always have to share her birthday with you. Why can’t she have her own birthday?” Sora folded his arms and pouted thoughtfully.

“Well my birthday is in the spring, and Riku’s birthday is in the winter,” he mused. His eyes lit up. “How about the summer? It’s always hot, and then we can have your birthday party on the beach!”

“Sora?” Mr Hoshiho was leaning out of the door, a slice of half-eaten pizza drooping in his hand. “Are you coming? You’re going to miss all the pizza.”

“Oh yeah! Pizza!” Sora exclaimed. “Are you hungry, Kairi? My dad made it. He makes the best pizzas!” He was still talking but Kairi felt herself drifting, weightless and formless as the birthday party faded out of sight. Now she felt taller as she strolled along the shoreline of Play Island, fingers knitted behind her back and eyes peeled in search of her prey.

She spotted him soon enough – it was all too easy to pick the red jumpsuit out against the golden sand. He was sitting up and rubbing at his head, staring out over the sea with a puzzled frown. Kairi grinned and crept up behind him, silent as a mouse, perfectly poised above him. He yawned and stretched and began to lay back down, and when he finally saw her standing over him he jumped with a surprised yelp.

“Whoa!” She straightened with a giggle and he rolled on to his knees with a weak laugh. “Gimme a break, Kairi.” She stifled her laughter behind a well-crafted smirk.

“Sora, you lazy bum,” she teased. “I knew that I’d find you snoozing down here.” His eyes widened and he sat up on his knees.

“No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe – I couldn’t – ow!” She rapped her knuckles against his head and pursed her lips.

“Are you still dreaming?”

“It wasn’t a dream! Or… was it? I dunno...” He trailed off, his gaze drifting down towards the sand at her feet. “What was that place? So bizarre…” She huffed through a smile; it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d invented some crazy dream as an excuse for sleeping on the job.

“Yeah, sure,” she drawled. She skirted around him, tucking her arms behind her back as she stared out towards the ocean. It sparkled like blue diamonds.

“Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like?” Sora asked. “Y’know, where you grew up?” Kairi bit the inside of her cheek. It had been years since he’d last asked her about where she’d come from. She wondered what made him think of it now.

“I’ve told you before, I don’t remember.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing.”

“Ever wanna go back?” She paused, gnawing at the inside of her cheek. She didn’t know anything about where she had come from. Riku was convinced it was some other world – she _had_ come from the stars, or so they both claimed – but Kairi wasn’t convinced. And what did it matter? She couldn’t even remember it.

“Hmm… Well I’m happy here,” she answered.

“Really?” She tried not to sigh; Sora was no happier with her answer now than the last time she’d given it. She tugged at her wrist bands and smiled a little.

“But y’know, I wouldn’t mind going to see it.” She heard Sora shift in the sand behind her. What harm would it do, after all, to think about other worlds in the stars? There was no way for them to get there, at least not for real. The closest they could get were their games where they imagined sailing the high seas in search of new lands and buried treasure.

“I’d like to see it too,” Sora said brightly, “along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see them all.” Kairi grinned then and span on her heel.

“So what are we waiting for?” she asked.

“Hey! Aren’t you guys forgetting about me?” Kairi turned to where she knew Riku would be standing – a log tucked effortlessly under his arm – but he wasn’t there. Instead her eyes travelled to the small outcropping of rock where she saw Sora; older, now, and sitting on the crooked trunk of the paopu tree. Kairi crossed towards him, several paces behind Riku who seemed to appear from thin air.

“Sora,” Riku called as he crossed the rickety wooden bridge. Sora jumped a little and turned, glancing at Riku with a smile.

“Riku,” he greeted.

"Your mind’s made up?” Riku asked. Sora paused, turning his gaze back out to the sea before nodding.

“Yeah,” he murmured. Kairi reached them then, and she studied him closely, drinking in every last detail. The sunlight glinted off the empty bottle in his hands. The note crumpled in his fingers bore the King’s mark.

“Sora,” she said. He turned towards her, his smile lost behind warring emotions.

“Kairi, I…” How she wished he would finish that sentence. Instead she filled the silence with a nod and offered him a small reassuring smile which he returned. He hopped down from the tree and closed the distance between them, his expression pained but determined. “It’s just… they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am because of them.”

_And I am who I am because of you._ The words were on the tip of her tongue and she felt like she could scream, but instead she swallowed them and reached into the leather pouch at her hip. She withdrew her thalassa shell charm and placed it firmly in to the palm of his hand, wrapping their fingers tightly around it. There were so many things she wanted to say – even without the knowledge of all that was coming next – but she was scared, and Riku was right there, and there was so little time… And so she merely smiled and said: “See you soon.”

The next time Kairi saw Sora, they were standing in Yen Sid’s tower surrounded by the others. Sora looked different then, and it wasn’t because of his new clothes or because he had finally grown in to his ears. It was in the way he carried himself, and it was in the look behind his eyes. It was the first time Kairi had been unable to read him completely. Then again, she’d been too excited to really try – standing in a room of Keyblade wielders and Masters, counted amongst their ranks after months of training, ready to face down Xehanort and his darknesses.

The feeling of confidence that coursed through her veins made her skin crawl.

Naminé lingered a moment over the memory of the paopu fruits exchanged on the crooked tree trunk, and she glossed over the events of the final fight against Xehanort – the relief at seeing Sora joining them in the fight against Xion and Isa, and the excitement of fighting at his side. The next thing Kairi knew, she was falling from the sky in a shower of sparkling lights and Sora was sweeping her in to a bone breaking hug. She felt his tears splash against her shoulders as the feeling slowly flooded back in to her body.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he sobbed. As soon as her leaden limbs had life she returned the hug, holding him as tight as she could and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“You saved me,” she whispered, smiling against his skin and stifling sobs of her own. “I knew you would.” Sora pulled away then, wiping his cheeks on the back of his dusty gauntlets. The smile had fallen from his face, and his red-rimmed eyes were burning through her.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “Kairi, I’m so sorry, I-”

“It’s all right,” she soothed, reaching for his hands and holding them tightly in her own. “It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re together now, that’s what matters.” He shook his head with a tearful grimace.

“There’s still… I think I missed a piece.” Kairi frowned; something did feel odd, now that he mentioned it. She placed a hand over her heart, glancing down at her fingers, and suddenly she felt it – a gaping, numb void in the centre of her heart. And once she’d noticed it, it became impossible to ignore. It was a cold sort of throbbing that beat in time with her heart, sending shivers down her spine. She forced a smile.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said firmly, enjoying the feeling of simply _being_ again. Sora’s eyes widened.

“But, Kairi, your heart-”

“Looking for this?”

Kairi’s eyes darted up the looming labyrinth wall to where a figure sat lounging along the top, his long greying ponytail dancing in the wind. He was staring at his palm where a tiny crystalline fragment was spinning slowly, catching the sun and gleaming.

“Xigbar!” Sora exclaimed. He took Kairi’s wrist and pulled her behind him as he summoned his keyblade. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you two to show up,” he answered. “I knew you’d be passing this way sooner or later. Figured your little princess might be wanting this.”

“Give it back,” Sora growled.

“Just because you asked nicely?” Xigbar laughed. “That’s not how this works. Y’see, you and I have a score to settle.” Sora’s grip on Kairi’s wrist tightened. She winced.

“I beat you fair and square,” Sora retorted. “You lost, Xigbar. Xehanort’s gone. It’s over.” Xigbar only chuckled.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He curled his fingers around the shard of Kairi’s heart and dropped from the ledge, kicking up a plume of dirt as he landed. Kairi ducked behind Sora, holding her breath and pressing her face in to his jacket until the air had cleared. “You broke the rules, Sora. The Power of Waking is for traversing hearts to reach worlds, not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. You know that. When you brought back all your friends, you reset the very nature of time itself, and that comes with a price.”

“The price shouldn’t be Kairi’s heart!”

“It’s not,” Xigbar answered. “It’s _yours_.”

Kairi’s blood ran cold. Sora’s body went rigid and he gripped his keyblade with both hands.

“You can’t have it,” he bit out. Xigbar sighed.

“See… I thought you might say that. That’s where my bargaining chip comes in.” He held out his hand again, the shard of Kairi’s heart floating above his palm. Her entire body yearned for it, singing out for its missing piece, and she grit her teeth against the pull. “So here’s my offer. I give princess the shard of her heart back and let her go on her way, and you stay here with me.” Sora clenched his teeth; the vein in his neck throbbed.

“I got a better idea,” Sora retorted curtly. “How about you give us the piece of Kairi’s heart and we all just walk away. I’ve defeated you before, Xigbar. I can do it again. Let’s go, just you and me – Kairi doesn’t need to be a part of this.” Kairi frowned; her fingers tingled as she felt her keyblade waiting for her call.

“Sora-”

“Here’s the thing,” Xigbar chuckled, “she isn’t exactly entirely innocent in all this either.” Kairi stiffened as she felt his gaze flick towards her. She felt Sora shift his weight back until his arm was touching hers. “When you used the Power of Waking to completely destroy the natural order of things, you should have faded away. It would have restored the balance, so to speak, and we could have called it even. But princess here just couldn’t let you go, could she? She _should_ be facing a similar punishment for her part in all of this, but I figured the best chance I had of striking a deal with you was giving you the option to let her walk away unharmed. So what do you say?”

Sora’s silence was damning. Kairi latched on to his elbow with a vice-like grip and pulled.

“Don’t,” she hissed. “I don’t need it, Sora. I’m fine without it. Let’s just go and we can-”

Pain. Her entire body erupted in white-hot agony that left her blind. Something snapped in her chest as her limbs erupted with fire. Sora was calling her name, but all she heard was Xigbar’s laugh piercing through the sound of her own screams.

“Stop it!” Sora cried, his voice hoarse. “Stop it, please!”

At last it ended. They were on the floor now; Sora had gathered her in to his arms and was cradling her in his lap, murmuring her name in to her hair. She snared her fingers in his jacket and buried her face in his chest until her body at last stopped trembling. Xigbar sighed.

“See, here’s the thing,” he said, his voice light and casual as if they were discussing the weather. Kairi shivered. “My Master left me in charge of enforcing the rules. Keeping the natural order of things, y’know? _Using_ the Power of Waking is one thing, and if I was gonna go around picking up every wannabe Master who used the power for their own gain… well there wouldn’t be any left. But abusing it so much that you rewrite a fixed point in time? I can’t ignore that, Sora.”

“What do you mean, ‘a fixed point in time’?” Sora demanded. Xigbar flashed a dangerous grin at them.

“‘ _And on that land shall darkness prevail and light expire’_. That battle was foretold years ago, and we all knew how it was supposed to end.” His golden eye narrowed and his smug smile soured. “You should’ve died, Sora, and you should’ve stayed dead.” Kairi’s heart skipped a painful beat and she heard Sora’s breath hitch.

“Well we didn’t,” Sora retorted. “Just let us go and-”

“What part of this aren’t you getting?” His fingers tightened around the shard and Kairi’s chest ached. “I can’t let you leave. I’m giving you my best offer. If you don’t take it then princess is gonna be trapped here right alongside you.” Sora growled low in his throat. Kairi pounded weakly against his chest.

“Please don’t,” she gasped. “I can’t lose you again, Sora.” He clenched his eyes shut and turned away, the vein in his neck throbbing. She heard his teeth grinding together and felt the furious tremors that ran down his arms. After a while Xigbar sighed.

“Fine,” he groaned. “Listen… _maybe_ we can work something out, but I can’t make it easy for you. You know that, right?” Sora took a deep steeling breath and peeled his eyes open, fixing Xigbar with a furious glare.

“What did you have in mind?” Sora asked. Xigbar tapped his chin and let out a theatrical hum.

“How’s this?” he began at last, his golden eye gleaming and his lips twisted in to a satisfied sneer. “If you two can fight your way through this labyrinth and defeat me, then I’ll give you back the piece of Kairi’s heart.”

“And if we can’t?” Sora asked. Xigbar shrugged.

“Then you both stay here and face my Master.” Kairi felt Sora stiffen as he considered the offer, his eyes never leaving Xigbar.

"What will we be fighting?” he asked.

“Just a few old friends,” Xigbar answered conversationally. Sora’s eyes narrowed.

“Xehanort?” he asked. Xigbar laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ve beaten the old coot for good,” he answered. “You won’t be seeing him again. So, do we have a deal?” Sora’s eyes narrowed; Kairi felt his arms tighten around her.

“If we win, and we get Kairi’s heart back, you let us leave,” Sora said. Xigbar nodded.

“You’ll be free to go, heart and all,” he answered.

“And you can’t use Kairi’s heart against her when we’re fighting,” Sora added. Xigbar raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Done.” Sora glanced down at Kairi, and she saw the battle raging behind his eyes. She took a deep breath and laced their fingers together, giving him a small but decisive nod. He dipped his head, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw for the briefest moment before looking back up at Xigbar.

“Let us recover,” he said, “and you’ve got a deal.” Xigbar pursed his lips and tapped at his chin before grinning.

“You have until dawn,” he said. He flicked his fingers, summoning a swirling portal of darkness behind him. “Sleep well.” His chuckle lingered long after the portal had closed, and Sora was still as stone until it finally faded. Only then did he look to Kairi; he carefully helped her sit up, hands dancing across her arms as he studied her carefully.

“Are you all right?” he asked, a note of urgency in his voice. Kairi nodded.

“I’m fine, he just caught me by surprise. It didn’t even hurt that badly.” He didn’t buy it for a second, she knew, but he didn’t try to call her out on the lie. Instead he sat back on his heels and reached in to his pocket, drawing out his phone. Kairi reached instinctively for hers, but her pockets were empty, and so she fiddled with her bracelets as Sora stabbed his finger at the screen again and again, each time harder than the last, until eventually he let out a frustrated huff and wound his arm back.

“Sora, don’t!” she cried. He froze, his hand trembling, before he finally deflated. The phone fell in to his lap and his shoulders slumped.

“I can’t get through to anyone,” he sighed. Kairi reached out and placed a hand on his knee.

“It’s all right,” she said, offering him the brightest smile she could muster. “I’m sure the others are coming for us.” Sora grimaced, and he peered up at her through his drooping bangs.

“I… I kinda told them… I was gonna save you on my own…” he mumbled. Her heart skipped a painful beat as a rush of white-hot panic flooded her veins, but she quickly cooled it.

“And when has that stopped anyone before?” she asked. “Riku will come, and he’ll bring the others.” Sora lifted his gaze to the sky and smiled.

“Yeah…” he chuckled. Kairi followed his gaze, hoping for a miracle. None came. Eventually Sora took a deep breath and rose to his feet, offering his hand to Kairi. “C’mon, we should see if there’s somewhere we can sleep. I think I saw a few alcoves when I was here before that we might be able to shelter in.” Kairi took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. The sky overhead was growing dark and the sun had long since disappeared behind the walls of the labyrinth, plunging them in to shadow. Kairi shivered at the chill that was creeping under her skin.

“Kairi! Lookout!”

Sora was no longer beside her. His voice was some distance away, filled with a desperate urgency that made her heart stop. She turned, finding herself face-to-face with Gula; the eyes of his leopard mask gleamed as his keyblade caught her in the side and sent her flying.

“WIND!” Sora bellowed. He was sprinting towards her, hand outstretched, and the gust of wind that bellowed from his keyblade cushioned her fall. Gula’s attention turned to Sora who, distracted by saving Kairi, was defenceless against Gula who span on his heel and caught Sora square in the chest.

“SORA!” His name tore its way from her throat as she reached for him, throwing her keyblade blindly. She realised what she’d done a moment too late and she panicked, reaching for Destiny’s Embrace-

For a second she was weightless, and then her fingers were closing around the hilt. The momentum carried her forwards, sending her crashing in to Gula, and together they barrelled through the dirt. Gula was the first to recover, and as Kairi dragged herself to her knees she saw him watching her carefully.

“Interesting,” he murmured. A dark corridor opened up behind him and he disappeared, though the feeling of his piercing eyes left shivers running down her spine.

Sora’s hand found hers and he pulled her to her feet, sweeping her in to his arms and spinning her wildly.

“Kairi, that was amazing!” he crowed.

“S-Sora!” she spluttered. “Put me down! I’m going to be sick!” He staggered to a halt and carefully set her down beside the wall. She leaned heavily against it and slid to the floor, closing her eyes and swallowing the bile in her throat.

“Kairi, your head!” Sora hissed. She lifted her fingers to her temple and winced at the pain that lanced through her skull. Her fingers came away sticky; she didn’t have to open her eyes to know that they were red.

“Do you-” She stopped to swallow a mouthful of bile. “Do you have any potions?” She heard him sigh.

“Sorry, I’m all out,” he answered, “and I’m tapped for magic. We’re gonna have to sit tight for a while, but at least it looks like Gula’s backed off.”

“For now,” Kairi murmured with a grimace. She felt Sora sit down heavily beside her and she was grateful when his hand found hers; it was grounding, and it stopped her from feeling like she was still spinning.

“It’s almost dark,” he said. “I don’t think they’ll bother us again today.” Kairi agreed, but the thought wasn’t particularly reassuring. After today came tomorrow, and then the next day and the next… She shivered.

“Here,” Sora murmured. She felt him shifting this way and that before gently coaxing her forwards to slip something warm around her shoulders. His jacket. She clutched at it tightly.

“But you’ll get cold,” she said, gritting her teeth against another wave of nausea.

“Me? Cold?” he laughed. “Didn’t you once call me a human radiator?” She tried to laugh, but it was weak and it made her head hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

“We were inside,” she countered, “and we had blankets. And walls.”

“We have walls here,” he joked. Kairi let her head loll back slowly until it was resting against the cold stone.

“A roof would be nice,” she murmured. Her whole body felt heavy, like something was dragging her down into the ground. Sora’s hand found hers again and he pried it from the hem of his jacket to knit their fingers back together.

“Hey,” he murmured, “stay with me, all right? I’ll have my magic back soon and then I’ll have you patched up in no time.” She sniffed; unable to nod, she squeezed his fingers tightly.

“Okay,” she whispered. She felt him settle back against the wall beside her; his arm was hot against her clammy skin.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Goofy hit his head and we all thought he died?” His voice was so light and breezy that for a moment Kairi couldn’t quite connect what he’d said to how he’d said it. It was so unexpected that she found herself laughing awkwardly.

“No, you didn’t.” He chuckled lightly.

“We were in Radiant Garden and we’d just defeated Demyx. This huge boulder came out of nowhere and was going to hit the King, and Goofy pushed him out of the way. The boulder hit him right on the nose and he went down. Really hard.” She felt him shuddering next to her and she frowned.

“Are you… laughing?” she asked. He let out a stifled snort.

“It wasn’t funny at the time, but thinking about it now…” He laughed a little and shifted his weight. “Goofy was just kinda… lying there, and me and Donald didn’t know what to do. The King… ha… The King just ripped off his cloak and said ‘They’ll pay for this!’ and just disappeared.”

“What about Goofy?” she asked, desperately trying to ignore the pounding in her head. “I mean, I know he _didn’t_ die, but he was okay, right?” Sora laughed.

“Yeah, he was fine. He took a nap while we did all the hard work and then showed up right before we went down in to the thick of it.” She laughed a little.

“That’s good,” she murmured. Sora squeezed her hand again and she felt him lean in towards her.

“Hey, Kairi?”

“Hmm?”

“ _Curaga!_ ”

The aches and pains were gone in an instant, but when she opened her eyes he was no longer sitting next to her. Now he was some distance away, kneeling next to a fire and scowling at the flames. Kairi ran a tired hand over her face and stifled a yawn, and as Sora looked up from the fire the frown melted in to a smile.

“Hey! You’re up! You sleep okay?” She nodded and stood, stretching and glancing up at the sky. The sun was already starting to peek above the walls and she frowned.

“It’s almost midday.” Sora shrugged.

“They haven’t bothered us yet so I thought I’d let you sleep a bit longer. Plus I finally found a piece of slate I think will work.” She glanced down at the fire where a thin sheet of rock had been stacked atop a tripod of smaller rocks. Two eggs were sizzling on the slate, though the edges were crispy and black.

Still, it was more than Kairi had eaten in a week since they’d run out of fruits and vegetables and food that could be eaten raw. Maybe longer. She’d stopped counting the days.

“I think they’re burning,” she said as she settled in beside him. He crinkled his nose.

“I haven’t figured out exactly how to flip them. Or get them out of the fire. But,” he added eagerly with an excited grin, “it works! They’re cooking!” Kairi almost pointed out that ‘burning’ was not ‘cooking’, but then the breeze shifted and Kairi caught wind of the smell; even partially-cremated, they smelled good enough to make her mouth water.

After bouncing several ideas back and forth (in which Sora suggested carving a spatula from the stone walls), Kairi finally suggested that they would just have to put the fire out and wait for everything to cool down enough to pick up. The eggs were well and truly overdone by then, and they tasted more like charcoal and grit than anything else, but Kairi devoured hers in a single bite nonetheless. Her stomach grumbled, hungry for more, and she sighed.

“Is my cooking that bad?” Sora laughed. She smiled.

“Just hungry,” she sighed. “I feel like I could eat an entire feast.” Sora grinned.

“Well good! Because I hope you’re ready for the main course!” One hand summoned his keyblade to relight the fire whilst the other reached deep in to one of his pockets. After several minutes of rummaging his eyes lit up and he pulled out the item he’d been searching for with a triumphant cheer. It was a small parcel wrapped in paper and string, and as he opened it up in his lap Kairi’s eyes bulged.

“Is that… _steak_?”

It was; the paper fell away to reveal two raw beef medallions, and Kairi found herself excited and disgusted all at once. Sora placed the slate back across the fire and reached back in to his pocket again, withdrawing an assortment of herbs and spices which he began massaging in to the meat.

“Should we really be eating that if it’s been in your pocket for the last few months?” she asked, unsure whether to laugh or cry. Sora only smiled.

“Magic,” he answered, as if that was a perfectly valid explanation. Perhaps it was. He set the stakes on the slate and sat back on his heels. “We used to pick up all sorts of ingredients and take them back to Little Chef.”

“Little Chef?” His eyes lit up and his face split in to an excited grin.

“He’s a rat who can cook!” he exclaimed. “He taught me how to make all kinds of food, like steak and chocolate mousse and this fruity tart thing that was _so_ good. He works at the bistro in Twilight Town – when we get out of here, that’s the first place I’m taking you.” His excitability was infectious, and Kairi found herself laughing.

“Not home?” Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

“No way. First thing we’re doing when we get out of here is getting something good to eat,” he said decisively. “ _Then_ we’ll get home. Otherwise I won’t even stop to say hi to my parents – I’ll just run straight for the kitchen.” Kairi laughed at the thought of him barrelling through his home to raid the snack cupboard, but the thought of home soon had her feeling blue again. She squashed the feeling, fixing her gaze on to the sizzling steaks and forcing a smile.

“So instead of travelling through the worlds to save them from darkness, you were taking cooking lessons?” she asked. His cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well we were fighting heartless too,” he said sheepishly. “It’s just… well, Little Chef asked for our help, and we kept finding all these ingredients… We weren’t there all the time, but sometimes if we were in town we’d just drop in and say ‘hello’…” He looked up at her then, eyes finding the playful smirk on her lips, and he laughed. “You’re messing with me.” Kairi giggled. Sora scooped up a handful of dust and threw it in her lap; she shrieked and scrambled backwards.

“Glad to see you’re enjoying yourselves.” Kairi’s blood ran cold. She rolled to her feet, keyblade in hand, and heard Sora do the same, but as she turned to face Luxu she instead saw only darkness. It was night time now; the fire and the steaks were gone. Kairi tightened her grip on Destiny’s Embrace, peering in to the darkness to try and see what had made the sound that had set her heart racing. She held her breath for several long moments, but she heard only silence.

Sora groaned in his sleep. Kairi dismissed her keyblade and tiptoed back to him, dropping quietly down beside him. His face was contorted in sleep, and his fingers were curled in to white-knuckle fists as he tossed and turned almost feverishly. She drew his head in to her lap with practiced ease, running her fingers through his hair and murmuring his name. Usually that was enough, and with a bit of gentle coaxing she could often soothe him back in to a peaceful sleep.

This was not one of those times.

He sat up with a sudden cry that made Kairi’s heart leap in to her throat as she scrambled back to give him room. He was trembling from head to toe, his breath coming in panicked gasps, and when he finally moved it was to rake trembling fingers through his frazzled hair.

“Sora?” Her voice was barely a whisper but he jumped nonetheless. He paused to catch his breath before turning to her with an apologetic grimace.

“S-sorry,” he murmured.

“The dream again?” He nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” She half-expected him to say no, but after a moment’s thought he grimaced and nodded. They both shuffled closer, leaning against the wall. Sora summoned his keyblade to re-ignite the flames that Kairi had let die shortly after he’d fallen asleep. It was warm tonight, and there was no wind. It was almost eerie how still the world felt without it.

“We were building the raft again,” he began, his voice still trembling. Kairi’s hand found his and she linked their fingers together, running her thumb absently over the back of his hand. “Riku went off to get more wood but he didn’t come back so we went looking for him. We walked through the tunnel but when we came out we were in the Graveyard and then…” He trailed off with a shudder.

“The demon tower?” Sora nodded and clenched his eyes shut, clutching her hand like a lifeline.

“I couldn’t stop it,” he whispered. “I can never stop it-”

“Hey,” she soothed, squeezing his fingers tightly. “It’s okay. Everyone’s okay now.” He looked at her, his eyes full of sadness as they traced her face.

“But you’re not.” He freed his hand and placed it over her heart.

“I’m fine,” she pressed.

“But-”

“I shouldn’t even _be_ here,” she countered firmly, “but I am. Because of you. You saved me, Sora. You saved all of us, and you don’t get to apologise for that.” His smile was bittersweet and didn’t quite reach his eyes. Kairi pursed her lips together and reached forwards, pressing her hand over his heart now, and she opened hers up to him – flooding their connection with all the love and admiration she could muster. He closed his eyes, his head dropping forwards slowly, and she leant in towards him to press their foreheads together.

“You’re right, you shouldn’t be here,” he whispered, his voice thick. “You should be at home, with Riku. You should be safe-”

“I don’t want to be safe,” she said. “Not if it means I have to lose you again.” The laugh that rose in his throat was stifled by a sob.

“You’re so stubborn,” he chuckled. Kairi smiled as the first tear ran down her cheek.

“I’m pretty sure I learned it from you.” Sora tried to laugh but it sounded more like sobbing. His fingers trembled against her chest and their connection faltered, if only for a moment.

“I miss them,” Sora whispered. “I miss them so much.” Kairi tightened her grip on his shirt. Her other hand found his knee.

“Me too.”

“They should have been here by now. They should have come for us-”

“They’re coming,” she said, though her heart betrayed her. It sent a rush of doubt along their connection, and she was dismayed when Sora’s heart responded in kind.

“Invi said we’ve been here a year now. Where are they?”

Quickly their connection became muddied, clouded by despair from both sides, and Kairi grit her teeth against it. She thought of Riku, of how he had always looked out for Sora, and she thought of Axel who had never given up on her. The others, too, and whilst she didn’t know them half as well as she would have liked she clung to the memory of them. Each one brought a glimmer of hope, some larger than others, and she pushed them all towards Sora.

“They haven’t given up on us,” she said. The shadows around Sora’s heart shifted and she kept pushing, if only to blind him from seeing the doubts circling around her own heart. “They _wouldn’t_.” At last she felt something shift, and Sora finally nodded before lifting his face up to the stars. Kairi pulled back, both with her hand and her heart, and she watched him carefully. The moonlight made the tear tracks on his cheeks glisten, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Instead he seemed deep in thought; she could practically hear the gears in his head churning as his face slowly shifted in to a frown.

“What if the reason we can’t get out is the reason they can’t get in?” he murmured. Kairi’s breath hitched at the idea, if only because she’d had the same thought several times before. She’d been too scared to voice it, scared that she would somehow make it come true. To hear Sora say it out loud… She shuddered.

“They’ll find a way,” she said, more to reassure herself than anything else. Sora’s brow furrowed.

“But what if they don’t even know we’re here? What if-”

“We can’t think like that,” she said, because she didn’t think she could pull him out of another spiral so soon and if he started on that train of thought again she knew she would follow. He turned to her, his eyes ablaze with ideas but his lips pressed tightly together as he studied her so intently it made her nervous. After a moment he relaxed a little, his lips curling in to a small, exhausted smile.

“You’re right,” he said. His voice was too light – the casual tone forced and unnatural – but she didn’t call him out on it. He raked his fingers through his hair. “Why don’t you get some sleep? There’s still a few hours until sunrise.”

“What about you?” He shook his head.

“I won’t be getting any more sleep tonight,” he sighed, “but there’s no reason for us both to be exhausted.” She wanted to argue – she’d survived with less sleep on several occasions – but he seemed almost eager to be alone with his thoughts for a while, and sleeping was the closest thing to privacy she could offer. So she smiled and lay down in the dirt, turning her back to him and resting her head on the crook of her elbow. For a while she heard only the popping of the fire until eventually – when he thought she’d fallen asleep, perhaps – Sora sighed heavily.

“Y’know, Riku,” she heard him murmur, “anytime now would be great.” Kairi’s heart skipped a painful beat and she forced herself to concentrate on her breathing, counting her breaths in and out until she finally felt herself drifting off to sleep, but the moment she felt her body relax she was hit by a sudden blow that sent her tumbling through the air.

She hit the wall hard, knocking the air from her lungs, and when she opened her eyes she saw Aced looming over her, silhouetted by the midday sun with Gula at his side. They struck at the same time and she swallowed a scream as their keyblades crossed over her hips and pierced the ground on either side.

“Kairi!” Sora cried.

“I’m pinned!” she called back. He was locked in a fight against Ira and Invi, able to spare her little more than a passing glance as he blocked one attack and parried another.

“C’mon, Sora,” Luxu drawled. “Aren’t you _tired_ already?” He was; Kairi could see it in the trembling of his shoulders as he fired several shards of ice towards Invi. Kairi tried to wriggle free, but the teeth of the keyblades cut in to her hips and sent a searing pain racing across her stomach. Aced and Gula stood like sentries beside their weapons, watching as Ira darted in to Sora’s blind spot.

“Sora – behind you!” Kairi cried. Her warning came too late; Ira was already behind him, and as Sora turned Ira’s keyblade caught him square in the chest and sent him flying towards her. He rolled to a halt just out of reach where he lay clutching at his side and gasping for air.

“Sora-”

“I’m f-fine,” he wheezed, dragging himself to his knees. Luxu appeared beside him with a smug smirk.

“No he’s not,” he scoffed. He planted his toe in Sora’s side and nudged him back in to the dirt. Kairi tightened her grip on her keyblade.

“Get away from him!” she cried. Luxu crouched down beside Sora with a grin.

“She really cares for you, doesn’t she?” he asked, as though Kairi couldn’t hear him. She lifted her keyblade, taking aim at Luxu, but Aced brought his foot down on her wrist and she yelped.

“Leave her alone,” Sora hissed. Luxu laughed.

“You just say the word and they’ll back off. Her fate is in your hands, Sora.” Aced pressed harder on her wrist and Kairi grit her teeth.

“Sora, don’t-”

“This isn’t your decision, princess,” said Luxu. “I think it’s time you let Sora make up his own mind.” His golden eye flashed dangerously as he glanced up at her and she swallowed bile, staring at Sora who was watching her closely, her agony plastered across his face.

“Sora, please. You promised we would do this together-” Luxu clenched his fist and Kairi’s chest exploded in white-hot agony. A scream tore its way up her throat.

“Stop it!” Sora bellowed. The pain in her chest eased and Kairi clutched at her heart, clenching her eyes shut against the pain. She heard Sora growl dangerously. “You promised not to use that against her when we’re fighting.”

“But we’re not fighting,” Luxu retorted. “We’re negotiating. There’s a difference.” Kairi grit her teeth and forced her eyes open, wiping her tears on the back of her hand before looking across to Sora with what she hoped was fire in her eyes.

“Sora.” Her voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk; she clenched her hands in to fists until her fingernails punctured her palms. “Don’t give him what he w-” Luxu squeezed again and the world disappeared behind a curtain of white-hot pain that robbed her of her senses. When at last it faded, she found herself curled on her side with her face buried in her knees. The keyblades that had pinned her down were gone, but she couldn’t move; her limbs felt like lead, cold and heavy, and the corners of her vision were white.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Sora,” she heard Luxu murmur. “It’s _you_ my master wants. Say the word, and she’s free to go.”

“S-Sora…” His name came out as a gasp. He lifted his head to look at her, red-rimmed eyes hollow. Resigned. He’d made up his mind. Kairi’s heart stopped. “P-please… don’t-” Luxu lowered his hand, placing the fragment of Kairi’s heart directly in Sora’s line of sight. His fingers began to curl; Kairi’s heart leapt to her throat and Sora closed his eyes.

“I’ll do it,” he whispered. “Just… let her go.” Hot tears spilled down Kairi’s cheeks and her throat burned but her voice had abandoned her. Luxu grinned and rose to his feet. He nodded to Ira and Aced and they closed in, dragging Sora up roughly by his arms. His whole body was limp like a ragdoll, though he seemed to go out of his way to avoid looking at Kairi.

That hurt worse.

Luxu flicked his wrist and the portal opened behind him. Sora didn’t fight as Ira and Aced marched him towards it, but as he came shoulder to shoulder with Luxu he stopped.

“We made a deal,” he said, his eyes flicking to the glimmering shard hovering above Luxu’s hand. Luxu smirked.

“Don’t worry,” he said coolly, “I’ll be keeping up my end of the bargain. As soon as you’re through that portal, I’ll be giving princess the last piece of her heart back.”

“And then you’ll send her back to the islands.” Luxu laughed a little and Kairi forgot how to breathe.

“I said she’d be free to leave,” he crowed. “I never said anything about being the one to get her home.” Sora’s face paled and his eyes bulged as Luxu jerked his head towards the portal. Ira and Aced pushed Sora forward, and Kairi heard him cry her name one last time before he was swallowed by the darkness. Gula followed them through with Invi close behind, though she paused slightly – glancing from Luxu to Kairi with a deep frown before stepping through the portal.

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me now, princess.” Kairi shivered. Luxu sauntered closer and crouched down beside her, a wry smirk tugging at his lips. “You had a good run. Eighteen months… I honestly didn’t think you’d even last _one_. Seems like I underestimated you.” Kairi narrowed her eyes and dragged herself to her knees, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat.

“Let him go,” she whispered hoarsely. Luxu chuckled.

“Can’t. We made a deal. Speaking of…” He uncurled his fingers, letting the shard of her heart hover infront of her face. Her heart yearned for its missing piece, and it took everything in her power not to snatch it up.

“Keep it,” she spat, “and give him back to me.” He laughed, his golden eye gleaming.

“Still got that fire.” He dropped to one knee, bringing the shard closer. It pulsed in time with her heartbeat. “Keep hold of that spark, princess. You’ll need it if you’re gonna get out of here.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothin’ at all,” he answered. “A deal’s a deal – Sora comes with us, and we leave you alone. Hey! Maybe those friends of yours’ll come get you! That is, if they haven’t given up looking for you.” Kairi narrowed her eyes.

“They’ll find us,” she said firmly. Her voice was stronger now, and the world was no longer spinning. She straightened a little, drawing herself up on to her knees until she was nose-to-nose with Luxu. “They wouldn’t give up on us.”

“It’s been more than two years since Sora left, princess. Even _you_ didn’t wait that long for him. But, hey, believe what you want. I’m only here to fulfil my end of the bargain.” And before she could object he had thrust his hand forwards, plunging the shard of her heart back in to her chest with enough force to knock her on her back. Luxu was speaking but Kairi couldn’t hear him over the roaring in her ears. Suddenly everything she’d felt since being restored came back to hit her tenfold, leaving her reeling.

By the time she recovered, she was totally alone. She gulped in a mouthful of air and it came back up as a choked sob. She curled in on herself, burying her face in her knees and letting herself succumb, letting her grief snare her and drag her down, down, down…

“Kairi?” Naminé’s hand found her shoulder and she squeezed gently. Kairi slowly peeled her eyes open, pulling herself back to reality. The Graveyard was gone; instead she was lying at the centre of her heart station with Naminé kneeling next to her. Naminé’s eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks were wet and splotchy. She gave Kairi a sad smile and helped her to sit up before wrapping her in to a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.” Kairi buried her face in Naminé’s shoulder and held her tightly. They stayed like that until Kairi finally ran out of tears, and when she pulled away she felt drained and hollow. Naminé reached out, brushing the last of the tears from Kairi’s cheeks with her thumbs.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked softly. Kairi wanted to say yes, but the lie wouldn’t come. Instead she closed her eyes and shook her head, reaching out to grip Naminé’s arm.

“Don’t stop there,” she pleaded, her voice hoarse. “Don’t let that be the last thing I remember.”

“That’s all the memories I could find,” said Naminé. “If I’d known that one would be so bad… I should have thought-” Kairi shook her head.

“I kept some of them hidden,” she said. She opened her eyes, staring up at Naminé. “You told me I could, remember?” She heard the desperate plea in her voice and she was relieved when Naminé squeezed her hand and nodded with a gentle smile.

“I remember,” she said. “But Kairi, you don’t have to. If you want to keep those memories private-”

“I have to see,” she said. “I have to remember. I can’t let that be the last memory I have of him, Naminé. I can’t…” Naminé studied her, watching her closely for several seconds before she finally nodded.

“Okay.” Carefully she helped Kairi to her feet, and she held Kairi’s hand tightly as Kairi summoned Light’s Promise. She pointed it at the centre of her heart station where the shadow of a keyhole appeared. After a moment it flared, releasing a glistening pearl of light in to the air. It floated slowly towards them like a feather, and when it came to hover between them Naminé glanced to Kairi one last time.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Kairi nodded, her eyes never leaving the memory. Naminé reached out, taking the memory with both hands, and Kairi took a deep breath as the labyrinth reappeared around her.

“C’mon, Kairi, I know you can do it!” Sora was standing behind her, keyblade in hand and a broad grin on his face. She turned towards him, tightening her grip on Destiny’s Embrace and dropping low. Her entire body ached and she grit her teeth as she wound her arm back, eyes fixed on Sora who was ready to deflect her attack. She twisted, throwing her keyblade out in front of her, but it did little more than tumble end-over-end in to the dirt between them. She sighed and let her shoulders droop.

“I’m never going to get it,” she moaned. Sora straightened, dismissing his keyblade and scooping hers out of the dust. He offered it to her with an encouraging half-smile.

“Well Strike Raid _is_ pretty difficult,” he said, “but I’m sure you’ll get it. And even if you don’t, it doesn’t matter. You still haven’t taught me how to do that warp thing that you can do.” She sighed and took her keyblade from him before banishing it.

“Because I still have no idea how I’m even doing it.” Sora laughed.

“That’s how I learned to do half the stuff I can do. You just kind of… _do it_ and figure out the rest later.” She rolled her eyes at him, unconvinced, which only made him laugh harder. “C’mon, let’s call it a night. Why don’t you get a fire going and I’ll see what we’re having for dinner tonight.” That made her laugh a little. She set about stacking up the handful of dried twigs and debris that they’d gathered over the last few nights of foraging while he began rummaging in his pockets. After a while he caught her eye with a dramatic sigh.

“What?” she asked.

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” he began solemnly, “but… I think we’re all out of pocket meat. Lots of pocket fish, though.” Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed. He twisted, his arm disappearing up to his elbow inside his pocket as he rummaged inside. There came a loud squelching noise and his nose crinkled. “Oh yeah, _lots_ of pocket fish.”

“Why so many?” she asked. He shrugged, pulling two large mackerel out of his pocket.

“I spent a lot of time in the Carribean,” he answered. He stole two sticks from the fire before Kairi had a chance to light it and he skewered the fish, resting them over the fire. “Hey, remember that time we went camping on Play Island for Riku’s birthday and my dad taught us how to cook fish?” Kairi remembered; her mum had made her invite Selphie so the two could share a tent, and she made Kairi promise not to go in to the boys’ tent alone. Kairi had wanted to learn how to cook the fish, but Selphie had dragged her in to the water to swim instead.

“Looks like you’re finally going to teach me,” she said, settling down beside him. “You did promise, after all.” He laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “I never did get round to that, did I?”

It was truly dark by the time they finished eating. The fire was slowly dying; their magic could only sustain it for so long without something to burn, and Kairi felt cold without it. A cool breeze was whistling through the labyrinth, and she rubbed her arms to try and stave off the chill.

“Here,” Sora offered, shrugging his way out of his jacket. He held out an arm and she eagerly accepted the invitation, shuffling closer and allowing him to drape his arm and jacket over her shoulder. She curled in to his side, resting her head on his chest and tangling her fingers in his shirt. It didn’t get particularly cold in the labyrinth, but Kairi’s lack of a jacket certainly made her more susceptible to feeling chilled by even the slightest breeze.

(And, of course, there was something so comforting about being curled up next to Sora that made her perhaps complain about the cold a little more often than she really needed to.)

The fire finally died some time after the stars came out, taking the last of the warmth and plunging them in to darkness. Sora’s stomach gurgled, punching through the silence, and he laughed.

“You know what I could eat right now?” he asked. “Steak. Just a whole steak. Wouldn’t even have to cook it.” Kairi crinkled her nose.

“That’s disgusting,” she laughed. Sora snorted.

“Because what we’ve been eating recently has been such fine cuisine.” She prodded his chest, which only made him laugh harder. “What about you? What’s the first thing you wanna eat when we get out of here?” She shook her head, shuffling in closer to stave off the chill. His arm tightened around her.

“I don’t want to think about food right now,” she murmured. “Too hungry.”

“Aww, c’mon,” he pouted. Kairi sighed, and chewed her lip. There were lots of things she could eat right now. She missed chocolate and sweets, and those little jam tarts that Selphie had been obsessed with. She even missed the school’s cafeteria food; soggy chips and sloppy burgers and dry sponge cakes swimming in something that was supposed to be custard.

“My mum’s cookies,” she said at last. They were always perfect, no matter what her mum put inside them – crumbly without being dry, and held together by a thin layer of icing. Her sweet tooth ached and she bit the inside of her cheek; what she wouldn’t do for a cookie right now. “Her cinnamon cranberry cookies were the best.”

“I always liked her paopu cookies better,” he answered. He fell silent for a moment, his fingers dancing anxiously across his thigh before he added: “I… uh… I always used to wish she’d put real paopu in them.” They’d joked about it several times, especially once they were old enough to understand those sorts of jokes, but there was something in his voice that told her he wasn’t joking now. There was a note of hesitation that cut through his usual bravado, coupled with the way he refused to meet her eyes, and it set butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She sat up a little taller.

“You did?” she asked. He nodded.

“I just… I always wanted to be with you, no matter what. I didn’t ever want to lose you.” Kairi’s heart skipped several nervous beats.

“Well here I am,” she said. Sora nodded stiffly, his whole body tense.

“Kairi, I…” He trailed off, a myriad of emotions playing over his handsome face. Kairi felt her heart flutter in to her throat.

“Yes?” she breathed. He glanced down at her then, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. His nerves were quickly becoming hers, and she didn’t miss the tremble in his fingers as he reached out to brush her hair from her eyes. He’d done it so many times before, and yet there was something about _this_ time that stole her breath away.

“I…” How she longed for him to finish that sentence. Her eyes searched his, excited and nervous and impatient all at the same time. Suddenly his expression lit up and he smiled. “I want to show you something.” Those hadn’t been the words she’d been expecting (and certainly not the ones she’d been hoping to hear). She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“Oh?” she asked. It was a struggle to keep the disappointment from bleeding in to her voice. “What is it?” His grin widened and he reached out for her hand, taking it in both of his. He hesitated then, and his smile faltered as he locked eyes with her.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. The uncertainty in his voice made her heart beat faster. Unable to trust herself to speak she instead nodded, and when he looked down at their hands her gaze followed. He lifted her hand, pulling it towards his chest where he pressed her palm over his heart before closing his eyes.

Slowly she became aware of a strange feeling – an unusual presence pressing against her mind. Her first instinct was to recoil, but Sora tightened his grip on her hand and pressed it harder against his chest. At once she understood; the presence was _him_. Was this what he wanted to show her? She bit her lip and focused on the feeling as she tried to figure out how to let him in.

The moment Sora’s heart connected with hers she found herself assaulted on all sides by torrents of emotions. She gasped, closing her eyes and clutching at his shirt to keep from drowning. Finally they began to settle, and as the tempest eased Kairi found that she could begin to tell one feeling from another. Admiration. Pride. Happiness. Awe. Hope. They swirled around her, filling her heart with a rich warmth that spilled out in to her chest and began coursing around her body. Slowly the emotions drained away, pouring themselves in to her fingers and toes until only one emotion remained.

Love.

It wasn’t the raging, passionate love that Kairi had read about in teen novels, nor was it the fleeting desire of new love that risked leaving as quickly as it had arrived. This love was rich, vibrant, and unconditional in a way that made Kairi’s head spin. She could see now why he’d had such trouble putting it in to words. Perhaps there weren’t any that could truly describe how deep the feeling ran – this selfless sort of love that was just as important to him as breathing.

Slowly she opened her eyes. He was watching her closely, his gaze equal parts fear and hope. She opened her mouth, but what could she say? He had left her reeling, barely able to remember her own name amidst the outpouring of emotions that rushed from his heart to hers. She couldn’t speak, and so instead she took his hand and pressed it over her heart. She latched on to the connection and flooded it right back, sending him wave after wave until she could no longer tell where her heart ended and his began. He gasped, his eyes wide, and he lifted his free hand to cup her cheek.

“Kairi,” he breathed. At the sound of her name she surged forwards, catching his lips with hers. Their first kiss was messy and clumsy, their hands still clutching at each other’s hearts as their teeth clicked together, but when Kairi at last felt him melt against her she thought that there had never been a more perfect kiss.

Naminé lingered over the memory and Kairi drank it in until all the others became a blur. When at last they returned to their bodies, Kairi could still feel his lips against hers, and the shard of Sora’s heart pulsed with echoes of everything they’d shared that first night. Kairi smiled and placed a hand over her heart while the other reached for Naminé.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Naminé smiled, eyes glistening, and she gave Kairi one last tight hug before they made their way out of the cave.

It was truly dark when they emerged. The bright moon overhead suggested that it was at least midnight, if not later. Donald and Goofy were snoozing nearby beside a dying campfire; Naminé was the first to spot them, but as she began making her way towards them Kairi snared her wrist and pulled her close. The hairs on the back of her arms were standing to attention, and alarm bells were ringing in her mind as her stomach twisted. They were not alone.

“Finally!” Naminé gasped as Luxu emerged from the shadow of a nearby tree. Kairi placed herself in front of Naminé, keeping her gaze fixed on Luxu as he came to a stop several paces away. “I thought I was gonna have to come in there and break you two apart. Did you have a nice trip down memory lane?”

“What do you want?” Her voice was quiet and steady; Luxu arched an eyebrow, though his surprise quickly shifted to a smirk.

“It’s time, princess,” he answered. “Go get your friends and come meet us at the Graveyard tomorrow. Sora’s waiting.” He was trying to get a rise out of her, and it felt satisfying not to give it to him. The thought of Sora kept her smiling and she waited just a little too long before answering; long enough that Luxu’s smirk faltered ever so slightly.

“We’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who’s interested: Sora’s family name is never confirmed in canon AFAIK, so I enjoyed coming up with something for him. In Kanji, it is written as 星保 : –
> 
> 星 [ほし • hoshi] (meaning: star) 
> 
> 保 [ほ • ho] (meaning: protect).Sora’s family name is never confirmed in canon, so I had fun coming up with something for him. In Kanji, it is written as 星保 – 星 [ほしhoshi] (meaning: star) and 保 [ほho – changed to ぼ bo] (protect) 
> 
> Also sorry that there was such a huge gap since my last major update! Going to spam you with a few chapters. The story is now finished over on FF.net, and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long to have it finished here too.


	42. A Restless Night

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO | A RESTLESS NIGHT**

* * *

Despite Luxu’s summons hanging over them, Kairi had felt surprisingly calm on the journey back to Disney Castle. She took the controls so that Naminé could work with Donald and Goofy, strengthening their connection to Sora while Kairi called Riku to bring him up to speed.

The news had not been taken well. Though it was still in its early stages, the others had managed to come up with the foundation of a plan which could have given them the element of surprise, but it would have relied on Luxu and the others being totally unprepared for them. With that option now well and truly out of reach, there was little they could do but wait for Kairi and the others to arrive.

They had agreed that it was still worthwhile for Naminé to strengthen everyone’s connections to Sora, and when they finally arrived at Disney Castle they found Riku and Mickey waiting for them in the hangar.

Donald and Goofy snapped off a sharp salute which Mickey waved away bashfully.

“Aw, fellas, you don’t have to do that,” he chuckled. Goofy laughed.

“We know. It’s just good ta see ya again, Your Majesty.”

“We told the others,” Riku said as Kairi and Naminé joined them on the platform. Kairi winced.

“How did they take it?”

“About as well as you’d expect.” He offered her a small, defeated sigh. “We told everyone to try and get some rest, but it’s going to be easier said than done.”

“There’s food in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” Mickey offered, “and all the rooms in the West Wing are ready for ya, just take your pick. Naminé, the library is all yours,” Mickey added. “We think we’ve got you everything you need, but you just shout if we missed anything.”

“Thank you,” Naminé said with a smile before turning to Riku. “I think your memories will take the longest, so I should probably start with you.” Kairi didn’t miss the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes or the way he swallowed nervously.

“Sure,” he answered.

“You don’t have to worry,” Kairi said with a reassuring smile. “It’s fine, really, and you’re in good hands.” Riku’s lips curled in to a fond half-smile.

“Yeah, I am,” he said. Kairi didn’t miss the flush that rose in Naminé’s cheeks, but before she could question it Riku had offered her his elbow and was leading her away to the library.

“Say, Kairi,” Mickey began, “d’you mind if I steal Donald and Goofy for a while?”

“Of course not,” she answered, unable to deny the King even if she’d wanted to. Mickey smiled brightly at her.

“I think I saw Ven heading to the kitchen if you wanna find him. Not sure where the others have gotten to. I think they might have gone down to town to see the fireworks.” Kairi smiled.

“I’m sure I’ll find them.” They walked up the stairs together before parting ways on the colonnade. Kairi pulled out her phone, though a sudden thought made her pause with her thumbs hovering over the screen. This was the first time she’d been alone in months, and after being in such close quarters with Naminé, Donald and Goofy for the last few weeks it was kind of refreshing. For the first time in several years, being alone felt _nice_. So she slipped the phone back in to her pocket and made her way down in to the gardens. The sun looked to have just set, judging by the darkening sky overhead, and the evening breeze was gentle and warm as it danced across her shoulders.

Her solitude didn’t last long. As she rounded the topiary castle in the middle of the gardens she became aware of barking and the skittering of claws on gravel. She turned just in time to avoid being completely bowled over by the familiar blur that was barrelling towards her.

“Pluto!” she exclaimed. Pluto yipped excitedly and ran circles around her legs before leaping back and dropping low, his tail waving back and forth so hard that his entire rear end shook from side to side. She opened her arms and dropped down to one knee, and Pluto leapt in to the hug, licking her nose and her cheeks and yipping in to her ear. “It’s good to see you!” He yipped again, pushing away from her shoulders with such force that he nearly sent her tumbling backwards. She steadied herself with a laugh as he began to spin in tight circles, barking and yipping excitedly.

The hairs on the back of her arms stood alert; a split-second warning for the attack that was whistling towards her from behind. One hand pushed Pluto back while the other summoned her keyblade, and she rose and twisted just in time to block Void Gear’s heavy blow. The chains glinted and Vanitas smirked.

“You’ve gotten better.” He was pressing hard against her keyblade; the gears grinding against the crown of flowers.

“It’s good to see you too, Vanitas,” she answered with a smile. His eyes flicked down to Light’s Promise and he arched an eyebrow.

“You got a new keyblade.”

“So do you.” His might not have undergone the same extreme makeover that hers had, but she didn’t miss how the black gears had lightened to a gleaming silver or how the menacing red teeth now glinted gold. She wondered what the changes meant for Vanitas, who was staring at her with an almost feral grin.

“Wanna see what they’re capable of?” His eyes flashed, and Kairi noticed that they were more grey than gold now. Her heart fluttered, but she did her best to smother her excitement. Vanitas would likely not appreciate it. Instead she arched an eyebrow.

“Are you that desperate for a fight?” she asked. He scoffed.

“The heartless were an inconvenience at best, and your little Guardian friends aren’t exactly jumping at the chance to fight with me,” he sneered. “It’ll be nice to have a fight that might actually be a challenge.” Kairi pursed her lips.

“A challenge? I’m flattered.” She pressed against his keyblade and he pressed right back.

“I wouldn’t b-” She dismissed her keyblade and span aside, leaving Vanitas to tumble forwards. He quickly caught himself, and by the time he had turned back to face her Light’s Promise was back in her hand. His sneer quickly became a smirk and Kairi’s stomach twisted excitedly. “Is that how you want to play? Fine.” He melted in to the floor, becoming a pool of shadow which zipped this way and that before coming to a stop under Kairi’s feet. She rolled out of the way a split second before he leapt up from the ground. She knew better than to think she had the upper hand, and instead of taking the opening he gave her she quickly summoned a bubble of magic. It was just in time to deflect several spheres of purple fire which left her surrounded by darkness. When she was sure the barrage had ended she let her shield fall and cleared the air with a strong gust of wind. Vanitas was stronger now – perhaps even back to his full strength at last – but Kairi was stronger too.

A flicker of movement caught her eye and she blocked instinctively as Vanitas appeared above her in a flash of red and black. The blow still sent her skidding backwards through the gravel but she kept her guard in place as he struck again and again. After the third attack she felt the air grow cold, and she leapt aside as the thick shards of ice sprouted from the floor. She planted the tip of her keyblade and skirted around him, finding an opening on his back, and she managed to get in two hits before he teleported away. His next attacks came whistling towards her – silver crescents of pure energy that knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling through the dirt. She rolled to her knees an wound back her arm, sending Light’s Promise spinning towards him before warping to catch up. The action caught him off guard and she managed to land several heavy blows before Vanitas leap back, his entire body tense. He was looking at something over her shoulder, the vein in his neck throbbing dangerously.

Roxas and Xion stood several paces away, both watching the spar closely. Roxas’ features were twisted in to a barely-smothered scowl, while Xion’s lips were curled in to an all-too-familiar smile that made Kairi squirm. That was _her_ smile – the smile she used to wear whenever she was trying to get Sora or Riku to do something for her. Naminé never used it, but it seemed that Xion had inherited it from Sora’s memories instead.

“Fancy a little two-on-two?” Xion suggested. “Can’t let you two have all the fun. Besides, Kairi, I’m pretty sure I owe you a rematch.”

“You sure you’re up for it?” Vanitas sneered. Roxas’ eyes narrowed; Xion’s smile widened.

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” she answered. Kairi tilted her head a fraction and Xion glanced at her, lifting her chin by the smallest fraction before summoning her keyblade. Kairi frowned but fell in to place beside Vanitas, holding Light’s Promise tightly as Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Vanitas huffed.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” he drawled. Roxas’ response was to charge, keyblades sparking as he dragged them through the gravel, and when he reached Vanitas he leapt high in to the air, kicking up pebbles and grit as he brought his keyblades down. Vanitas disappeared in a flash of black and red, reappearing behind Roxas with a dangerous grin.

Kairi was so distracted by Vanitas and Roxas that she almost didn’t see Xion barrelling towards her, and she had to leap back to avoid her first attack. Xion grinned and dropped low, tightening her grip on the Kingdom Key as she began pacing in a wide circle. The action brought a sense of déjà vu and a small, unsettling wash of fear that was quickly flushed out by adrenaline, and Kairi darted forwards. She feinted left, drawing Xion’s attention before throwing her keyblade wide. It clipped Xion’s shoulder and Kairi warped to it, catching her by surprise and landing a series of blows that had Xion staggering back. Xion finally caught the upper hand by snaring her keyblade around Kairi’s and knocking Kairi off balance. Kairi stumbled back, dropping low to keep from falling completely. At last she found her feet and she planted them firmly, winding her arm back to launch her next assault.

A blur flew between them, landing heavily against the castle wall and kicking up a cloud of dust and debris. Roxas emerged, a seething glare on his face as the tips of his keyblades sparked furiously. He let out a guttural roar as he barrelled back towards Vanitas who stood smirking, disappearing in a flash of darkness and reappearing behind Roxas. This time Roxas was ready, and after blocking three heavy strikes he reversed around Vanitas and started to attack him from behind, launching a frantic assault which ended with Vanitas flying through the air with a surprised cry.

“Roxas knows this is just a friendly match, right?” Kairi asked softly. Xion nodded, watching the pair as she slowly walked towards Kairi. “Should we stop them?”

“Let them get it out,” Xion answered. “This has been brewing ever since we got here.” Vanitas quickly recovered and he melted in to shadow, disappearing in Roxas’ blind spot and reappearing under Roxas’ feet, sending him soaring in the air only to be assaulted by a shower of fire. Kairi winced.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t intervene?” She wasn’t sure who she was more afraid for; Vanitas was strong and willing to play dirty, but it seemed that Roxas had inherited Sora’s stubborn streak. Despite limping heavily on his left ankle, he still fired off several bursts of ice magic before attempting to charge. His injury left him open, and Vanitas was quick to take advantage. Xion sighed and pointed her keyblade towards them.

“ _Curaga!_ ” The green light washed over both of them and they turned to her – Vanitas with a look of confusion and Roxas with something akin to betrayal. It lasted only a moment before Vanitas sought to take advantage of the interruption, only to be foiled as Roxas parried the attack and retaliated with one of his own. Xion banished her keyblade and settled in to the grass. “They’ll feel better once they’ve beaten each other up a little.” Kairi glanced down at her, watching the smile that was pulling at her lips as she watched the pair fight it out.

“You weren’t really looking for a rematch, were you?” she asked. Xion turned to her with a shrug.

“There’ll be other chances,” she said. “Besides, it won’t be a true rematch without Sora.” The smile remained fixed in place, but Kairi didn’t miss the worry that flashed through her eyes. She offered Xion a small smile in response.

“Three on two seems a little unfair, especially when you don’t have Xemnas on your side,” she joked as she dismissed her keyblade and settled in to the grass beside her. Xion laughed a little and Kairi smiled. “But who knows? Maybe I’ll even make it to the end of the fight this time.” Xion let out a surprised snort before quickly smothering it with an embarrassed flush. Kairi laughed and waved it away, but before she could say anything else Pluto was upon them, covering them both with sloppy kisses and a yell echoed across the courtyard.

“You could’a told me you were back!” Axel was standing some distance away, his fists planted on his hips and his lips pursed in to a pout. He looked as though he’d been running. Kairi giggled as Pluto rolled in to Xion’s lap.

“Hi, Axel.” The pout melted in to a smile and Kairi patted the grass beside her. Axel accepted the invitation gladly, though he seemed to regret it when Pluto leapt eagerly in to his lap.

“Gerroff, you big mutt,” Axel grumbled. Xion reached around Kairi to prod him in the side.

“Leave him alone,” she scolded. “He’s a good boy, aren’t you, Pluto?” At the sound of his name Pluto turned and leapt back to Xion’s side. His hind paws caught Axel in an unfortunate spot and Axel yelped before curling in on himself and rolling on to his side with a high whine. Isa arrived then, and as he approached he stared down his nose as Axel, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

“You always did enjoy putting on a show when you were injured,” he drawled.

“Let’s see how you like it,” Axel wheezed in to the grass. Isa shook his head before turning to Kairi.

“I’m glad to see you safe, Kairi.” His voice was warm and soft, but she didn’t miss the note of tension running through it. She gave him a bright smile.

“You too,” she said, realising that for the first time she felt completely calm around him. A little awkward still, perhaps, but that stemmed from unfamiliarity not fear. “Will you join us?” His smile widened a little and she saw some of the tension ease from his shoulders. He settled in beside Axel, chuckling at his expense while Xion kept a firm grip on Pluto’s collar to keep him from claiming another victim. Once seated, Isa looked towards Roxas and Vanitas. “How long have they been going at it?”

“Five minutes,” Xion sighed as Axel sat up, rubbing tears from his eyes. “Maybe ten.” Vanitas tossed Roxas in to the air like a rag doll and Kairi gave a sympathetic grimace, though Roxas was quick to recover and he sped towards Vanitas with both keyblades ablaze. He caught Vanitas off-guard and sent him sprawling. Vanitas rolled through the gravel and sprang to his feet some distance away, seething.

“You fight like Sora,” Vanitas hissed.

“Thanks.” There was an unmistakable note of pride in Roxas’ voice, and more than a little mischief when he replied: “So do you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Vanitas growled.

“It was to me.” Roxas’ smug grin only widened as Vanitas charged, furious. The two disappeared behind the castle topiary in the centre of the gardens, and Kairi didn’t miss Roxas’ loud curse or Vanitas’ triumphant yell.

“Reckon this’ll clear the air between them?” Axel asked.

“Probably not,” Xion answered, “but it’s a start.”

As Vanitas and Roxas continued to clash with no sign of relenting, conversation turned to the places they’d been and the people they’d seen. Soon they were all exchanging pictures, passing their phones back and forth and sharing some of the more interesting shots they’d managed to take. Xion had managed to get a picture of Roxas holding Agrabah’s Tiger Head Cave in the palm of his hand, while Axel had managed to snap a photo of Isa looking thoroughly unimpressed atop a rollercoaster in Prankster’s Paradise.

The fight finally ended some time after midnight when Ven arrived to tell them that others in the castle were turning in for the night. Vanitas and Roxas reluctantly agree to call it a draw, with a promise that it would be continued later, and Vanitas bid everyone a curt goodnight before disappearing through a portal. Ven shook his head.

“Why can’t he just take the stairs like everybody else?” he sighed. He said goodnight to them before returning back to the castle. Xion’s phone chirped; the light from her screen made her face glow in the darkness.

“Naminé’s free if we want to go see her,” she said, showing her phone to Roxas. He nodded.

“Yeah. Night, guys.” Xion tapped out a quick reply to Naminé before the pair set off towards the castle.

“I think I’ll also turn in,” Isa said as they disappeared from sight. Axel cocked his head.

“You sure?” Isa nodded.

“I doubt I’ll really be getting much sleep tonight, but I wouldn’t mind some peace and quiet. Goodnight Lea, Kairi.”

“Goodnight, Isa,” said Kairi as he tipped his head towards her.

“So,” Axel drawled as Isa slipped through the castle doors. “Anything you wanna tell me?”

“Tell you?” Kairi asked, glancing up at him. He had his arms folded and his nose in the air, and she frowned in confusion.

“Nothing _interesting_ happen on your adventures? No… _changes_?” Realisation dawned on Kairi and she felt her cheeks flush.

“How did you know?” she asked. He grinned down at her.

“Riku let it slip,” he said. “Didn’t say much else on the subject, just that we’d have to ask you when you got back.” He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips, leaning in towards her. “So? Let’s see it.”

The light was almost blinding in the darkness of the gardens, and as her eyes adjusted she heard Axel give out a low whistle.

“So yours glows now too?” he asked. “I’m flattered.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she said, although judging by the proud grin on his lips she was already too late. She rolled her eyes and prodded his side, earning a laugh.

“What can I say? You’ve been influence by a master!” She shook her head with a giggle.

“Speaking of, _Master_ Axel, did you accept your title yet?”

“Without you there to see it?” he asked, pressing his hand against his chest dramatically. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Figured I’d wait until after Sora’s back and then I’d ask Aqua about it.” He paused and glanced down at her. “Maybe I’ll wait until you pass your exam, and we could accept it together. You can’t be far off now after all your adventuring.” She shrugged.

“Maybe,” she said, though the word was swallowed by a yawn. Axel chuckled.

“You should get some... well, I guess we won’t be _sleeping_ tonight, but we should probably get some rest,” he said. Kairi chuckled. “Did you get a room?”

“The King said there were rooms in the West Wing, but… I don’t really know where that is.”

“That’s where we’re staying too,” he said. “C’mon, I’ll walk you up.” They used Kairi’s keyblade to light their way out of the gardens, and she dismissed it as they stepped inside. The lights were low and the castle was still, and Axel led the way to the West Wing in silence. Eventually he led her down a long corridor of identical doors, and Kairi heard Axel counting under his breath with each door they passed.

“The doors need numbers,” he muttered when he saw Kairi staring at him. She smothered a laugh as he came to a stop about halfway down the hall, glancing back to double check that he’d counted correctly before nodding. He turned and pointed towards the end of the hallway where two adjacent doors stood ajar. “One for you, and one for Naminé.” Kairi smiled.

“Thanks, Axel,” she said softly. He smiled.

“If you’re not too tired, I got something for you,” he said. “You got a minute?” She shrugged and nodded; it certainly beat lying awake in an unfamiliar bed. Axel smiled, and he carefully opened the door – sticking his head through to make sure that he had chosen the right room before inviting her inside. The room was fairly small and modest, with a sizeable bed tucked under the window and a vanity and chair nestled in the corner. Axel’s cloak was draped over the foot of the bed, and Axel motioned for her to take a seat before rummaging through the pockets.

“You remember when Aqua asked the Moogles about keyblade armour?” he asked. Kairi cast her mind back; it had been so long since their first visit to Twilight Town, and Kairi’s memories were more than a little hazy, but she did remember Aqua mentioning it. She nodded.

“Did they manage to make it?” Axel grinned, moving on to another pocket.

“Turns out they’ve pretty much been making it all this time, but with better materials,” he answered, his voice a little louder now that they were no longer in the hallway. “The Moogles managed to rework it in to jewellery and charms. Does exactly the same thing, just looks better. The Moogles didn’t recognise it at first because it’s just so old – Aqua and the others are basically walking around wearing antiques. Isa and I stopped by Twilight Town on our way back here, so we grabbed some bits for us and I thought I’d grab something for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said. “It must have been expensive. How much do I owe you?” He fixed her with a pointed stare.

“It’s a gift, Kairi,” he said flatly. “You don’t owe me anything. Think of it as me trying to protect you even when I can’t fight beside you.” Her cheeks flushed a little, but before she could try to object again he withdrew a small package from his pocket with a quiet, “A-ha!” He sat next to Kairi at the foot of the bed and placed the package in to her hands. Inside were two black leather cuffs each studded with silver spikes. Kairi stared at them for several seconds before a laugh bubbled up her throat.

“Axel-”

“I just wanna make sure that nobody’s gonna try and grab you again,” he said, and despite the seriousness of his words there was a proud smile tugging at his lips. “Not that I think I need to worry any more. Heard you took out the Captain of the Guards in Agrabah.” The flush in her cheeks spread to her ears and she ducked her head.

“How did you hear about that?” she asked.

“We passed through a day or two after you,” he answered. “It was all anyone could talk about in the marketplace. Seems the captain is struggling to live it down.” Kairi plucked one of the cuffs from the paper, turning it over in her fingers to admire it.

“He shouldn’t have accused me of stealing,” she answered.

“He shouldn’t have touched you,” Axel huffed. “I hope they fit over your new gloves. Looking good, by the way.” She arched an eyebrow and glanced up at him, eying his plaid shirt and the long hooded vest.

“Changing your clothes isn’t a crime,” she retorted with a smile. “You should try it sometime.” He chuckled.

“Just you wait,” he said. “One day I might surprise you.” She smiled.

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

The walk from the town to the castle could easily be done in thirty minutes – twenty, if you were rushing – but somehow they had made it last an hour.

Ven had sent them a message some time ago to let them know that Kairi and the others were back, and Aqua was still trying to figure out exactly how it made her feel. She wanted to be excited at the thought of getting Sora back, but she couldn’t forget how easily they had been defeated when they had last visited the Graveyard. She supposed it would all be over soon, one way or another.

“Are you okay?” Terra had come to a stop several paces away and he was watching her closely, the concern evident in his eyes. She gave him a small smile.

“Yes,” she answered softly. “Just thinking.” He nodded slightly, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before he turned his eyes forward again. The castle had come in to view now; the golden flags fluttered gently in the evening breeze, dancing atop the blue-capped turrets.

“We should probably get some sleep,” he muttered. “Tomorrow’s going to be a big day.” She hummed in agreement, but neither of them moved. A comfortable silence settled between them, broken only by the whisper of the wind through the bushes on either side of the path. Aqua glanced up at the twinkling stars overhead.

“I don’t know how much sleep I’ll be getting tonight,” she sighed at last.

“I think it will be a restless night for all of us.” Aqua hummed in agreement, her eyes lingering over the castle.

“I wonder how Kairi’s doing,” she murmured. She ran her fingers over her phone in her pocket, wondering if it was too late to message her to check in. Kairi was probably awake, no doubt just as restless as Aqua (if not more so), but on the off chance that she had managed to find sleep Aqua didn’t want to be the one to wake her.

“She’s come a long way,” Terra said fondly. He turned back to Aqua and offered her a warm smile. “You chose your apprentice well.” Aqua’s cheeks flushed.

“Well I didn’t exactly _choose_ her. Not like you chose Riku.” Terra chuckled.

“I can’t believe that, of the three of us, _I’m_ the one that didn’t end up with an accidental apprentice,” he joked. Aqua felt her cheeks flush and she reached out to swat his shoulder. He didn’t even try to dodge it, and after letting it land he set off towards the castle again. “Do you remember how long the Master spent warning us about stuff like that?”

“I wish he’d told us just how easy it was,” she sighed, falling in step beside him. “I would have been a _lot_ more careful.”

“It might have protected you and Kairi, but I don’t think the Master knew that what Ven did was even possible.” Aqua wanted to laugh, but it stuck in her throat and she was forced to swallow it back down. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she tried not to grimace; his gaze felt awfully perceptive these days. “Do you regret it?”

“Yes,” she answered, “and… and no.” He cocked his head and she sighed. “She’s a Princess of Heart; she was going to be a target for the darkness whether I showed up or not. And after hearing what Xehanort did to her-” Terra grimaced and her hands flew to her mouth. “Terra, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s… it’s fine,” he sighed, though his gaze fell to the ground. “I… honestly it’s a blur. I don’t remember all that much of it.” Aqua wanted so desperately to believe that he was lying… She didn’t press the matter, and they lapsed in to silence until Terra nudged her gently with his shoulder. “What were you going to say?” She glanced up at him and he smiled encouragingly.

“Just… I think the spell I cast saved her life, and I wouldn’t take it back,” she said. “I don’t regret her being my apprentice; I just regret that I couldn’t be the master she deserved.” Terra’s smile faded a little at that and he glanced towards the castle again.

“I thought Riku would be my redemption,” he said. “I just wanted to prove to the Master that I was worthy… but all I did was leave him to follow in my footsteps.” Aqua reached out and placed a hand on his elbow.

“What happened to Riku was not your fault,” she said firmly. “He was as much a victim of Xehanort as you were.” Terra sighed.

“We were all his victims, in the end. But then…” He paused, coming to a halt once more. “Sometimes I wonder if Xehanort was a victim, too.” Aqua stopped beside him with a frown.

“What do you mean?” He didn’t answer at first, and he kept his eyes trained on the castle as his brow furrowed thoughtfully.

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Braig?” he said. The sudden change in topic threw Aqua off-guard and she shook her head. “It was in Radiant Garden, just after we defeated the giant Trinity Armour and we all… we went our separate ways.” Aqua grimaced, remembering all too well the reason they had split up so soon after finding each other again. “He found me beneath the castle and told me that he was holding Xehanort hostage. We fought and I… I thought I won, but it was all part of Xehanort’s plan to push me further towards the darkness.” Aqua’s eyes widened as she understood his meaning.

“You think Luxu was manipulating Xehanort the way Xehanort was manipulating you.” He nodded once.

“Master Eraqus used to speak so highly of him,” he said. “It always seemed so strange to think that Master Xehanort fell so far in to darkness, but what if he didn’t fall? What if he was pushed?” Aqua shuddered. His words made sense, and it wasn’t as though she hadn’t had similar thoughts what with all this talk of Luxu and _his_ Master, but the idea didn’t sound any less daunting when spoken aloud. She shivered and Terra sighed heavily. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “We came for a walk to get our minds off of all of this.” Aqua smiled a little.

“There are worse things to be thinking about.” She’d meant it as a joke, but Terra wasn’t laughing. Instead he was watching her with a tight expression, eyebrows upturned and eyes pinched with concern. 

“Aqua-”

“We should get back,” she said quickly, setting off once more. Terra reach out as she passed, holding her wrist tightly. His hands were so warm.

“Aqua,” he repeated, his voice firm. Her throat tightened. “What did you mean by that?” She tried to pull away but he held her fast. “Talk to me. Please”

Aqua felt her phantom emerging, lifting its head and sending a cold spike of panic through her chest as it strangled her, swallowing her words whole. Terra was watching her expectantly, his dark eyes searching hers almost desperately, and it wasn’t helping.

 _He doesn’t know what it’s like_ , her phantom whispered. _He doesn’t know how it feels._ She tried not to listen, but the words echoed through her mind. Sometimes she envied Terra, even though she knew she shouldn’t. For all that he had been through, he hadn’t had to carry Ven’s broken body back to the Land of Departure, leaving him behind with little more than a desperate hope that he would one day find his way back to her. He’d never had to experience the feeling of a friend’s fingers tightening around his neck. He hadn’t seen her fall to darkness; he’d never had to fight her. He hadn’t spent nearly half his life wandering the Realm of Darkness, haunted by the memories of the friends he couldn’t save.

The phantom was dragging up memories she’d taken great pains to bury, and the assault caught her off-guard. Terra’s grip on her wrist was like a lifeline that kept her from drowning, and at the sound of his voice murmuring her name she finally managed a deep gasp of air.

“I can’t lose you again.” The words came out in a choked whisper and she bit her tongue to stifle the sob that was fighting its way up her throat. Her phantom was relentless; it seemed that it had spent the last few weeks of silence chipping away at Aqua’s defences, and now that it finally had an opening it seemed determined to tear them down completely. Terra pulled her slowly towards him.

“You can’t think like that,” he said firmly. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face until he could look her in the eye. “We’re going to win tomorrow. You have to believe that we’re going to win.”

“We won against Xehanort but we still lost Kairi and Sora,” she said before she could stop herself. “I can’t lose anyone else, Terra, especially-” She stopped herself. _You_. The word burned the tip of her tongue, waiting to be spoken, but her heart was wedged in her throat. He reached for her hands, turning her towards him.

“Hey,” he murmured gently. “I’m right here with you. You’ll never lose me again.”

 _But you will_ , her phantom whispered. She felt it wrap its icy fingers around her heart and a chill spread through her chest. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out its words, but it was persistent. _You’ll never be able to keep them safe. Not when it matters._

“Aqua, look at me.” Terra’s voice was muffled; Aqua could barely hear him beneath her phantom’s mocking laughter. The ice around her heart was coursing through her limbs, and when Terra’s hand cupped her cheek the warmth from his fingers seared her skin.

 _Even if you do not lose them, they will leave you,_ her phantom whispered. _Are you really worthy of being a keyblade Ma-_

Something soft crashed against Aqua’s lips. Her phantom fell silent as a sudden warmth rushed through her body, flushing the chill from her limbs. She was no longer frozen, but by the time she realised what was happening Terra was already pulling away.

"Terra,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “but you weren’t listening to me, and I was scared that if I hit you then you’d probably hit me back so I... I was just trying to help. I wasn’t thinking, Aqua, I’m-”

She captured his lips with hers, clutching at his shirt and pulling him towards her. For a minute he was stunned, still as stone until at last he began to kiss her back. The warmth of his lips made her feel giddy and feverish, and for a moment nothing else mattered but the weight of him pressing against her. The feeling of his hand gliding down her arm sent shivers racing up her spine, and as his other hand cupped her cheek again she leant in to his touch, and just when she thought her heart might set itself ablaze he pulled back.

Terra’s eyes looked glassy and darker than usual, and there was a deep flush across his tanned cheeks that Aqua felt echoed on her own. They were breathing heavily, clutching at each other tightly; his hand at the small of her back trembled as he studied her, his expression a mix of too many emotions for her to name.

“Aqua,” he breathed. “Are you sure-”

“Yes.” She’d never been so sure of anything in her life – sure that she wanted an end to the awkward way they’d been dancing around each other for the last three years. Sure that now he’d started kissing her, she never wanted him to stop. He kissed her again, gently this time, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not after years of longing. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him towards her, savouring the warmth of his body as it pressed against her, banishing any and all traces of the chill that had nearly devoured her mere moments before. Their hands explored every inch of each other; his fingers left rivers of fire over her skin while hers traversed his neck, his arms, his back.

Terra’s phone chimed. The sudden sounds made Aqua jump and she pulled back, staring down at his pocket. His hands fumbled for the phone, and she didn’t miss the way they trembled as he read the message.

“It’s Ven,” he said, his voice quiet and breathless. He turned the phone towards her and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she could read the message.

_Are you and Aqua still out? You might want to head back soon, it’s getting pretty late._

Aqua glanced at the time – pretty late was an understatement, given that it was now well past midnight. She handed the phone back to Terra, studying the shadows that played across his face as he typed out a response.

“What did you tell him?” she asked when he finally lowered the phone.

“Just that we’re almost back at the castle and not to wait up for us.” Aqua smiled a little.

“You know that won’t stop him.”

“Can you blame me for trying?” he asked through a laugh. It was deep and throaty and it made Aqua’s cheeks burn. He slipped the phone back in to his pocket. “We should head back, though. It _is_ late.” Aqua nodded, though she felt her smile fall a little. Already she felt colder without him pressed against her, and she was relieved when he reached out to hold her hand as they began to walk back towards the castle.

She was surprised that Ven didn’t meet them at the gates, and when they finally arrived in the West Wing she was relieved to find that he wasn’t waiting there for them, either. The door to his room was closed. She glanced to Terra with a nervous smile and he answered with one of his own. Aqua’s room was next to Ven’s while Terra’s was a few doors further down the hallway, though when he tried to bid her goodnight she squeezed his hand.

“Will you… Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Terra heard her nonetheless, and as his eyes widened she felt her cheeks burning. “I don’t mean that we should… Not tonight… but, don’t go?” Her phantom was silent for now, but Aqua wasn’t convinced that it wouldn’t resume its assault the moment Terra left her side. He relaxed a little, his shock melting in to a smile as he nodded.

“Of course.”

The bed, while large, was not designed for two occupants – especially not one as broad as Terra. After much shuffling and wriggling (and more than a little bit of kissing), they managed to find a position that was comfortable for them both. Terra was lying against the wall, an arm tucked behind his head, and Aqua curled herself against his side, burying her face in the crook of his neck and draping an arm across his chest. As she began to drift to sleep she felt him wrap his arm around her, his fingers curling around her shoulder as he pressed a kiss in to her hair, and for the first time in weeks she fell easily in to a dreamless sleep.


	43. Before the Storm

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE | BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

It had been well and truly in to the early hours of the morning when Axel had finally started drifting off, yawning more than he was speaking, and Kairi had quietly slipped down the hall and in to the final unclaimed room. The other door was closed, and she could only assume that Naminé had done all she could and had gone to bed.

Kairi hadn’t exactly slept, but she had managed a few hours of dozing which she supposed was better than nothing. The sun had yet to rise when Kairi finally gave up on getting any meaningful sleep, but the sky was beginning to lighten and the stars were no longer visible. As she slipped in to the pink dress the fairies had given her and pulled up the zipper, her stomach began to twist at the thought of what lay ahead. In a few short hours they would be back in the Graveyard, facing off against Luxu and the Foretellers and… She closed her eyes, reaching out to the shard of Sora’s heart and to the connection beyond. She had hoped that Naminé strengthening her connection to Sora might have allowed her to finally reconnect with him – to at least gain a sense of how he was faring – but the connection continued to fade in to the darkness.

_I sense nothing of the boy within the heartless._

She gave her gauntlets a hard tug, focusing on the feeling of how they pressed the threaded bracelets beneath in to the inside of her wrist, and she fastened Axel’s spiked cuffs a little tighter than she needed to. Anything to distract herself from Maleficent’s words. She shoved her feet in to her boots and shrugged her way in to her jacket, pausing by the mirror to adjust her choker and her armband before slipping out in to the hallway. The doors were all shut, and it was impossible to tell who was awake and who wasn’t, but at the risk of disturbing those who managed to find sleep she tip-toed down the hall.

Eventually, after several wrong turns, she made her way in to the kitchens where she was surprised to find that she wasn’t alone. Luxord was sitting at the large kitchen table, a mug of steaming tea at his side as his fingers danced over the cards laid out before him. As the door creaked closed behind her he looked up.

“Ah, good morning, Kairi,” he greeted. He stood and tipped his head towards her with a smile before pulling out a nearby chair for Kairi who accepted the invitation warily. She’d never fought Luxord, but she remembered all too well the terror of watching Sora face off against him in the World That Never Was, and being so close to the former Nobody left her with an unsettled feeling in her stomach.

A teapot floated towards her, a cup and saucer dancing in its wake, and as it poured her a cup of tea Luxord sat back down again, turning his attention back to the cards. There seemed to be a sort of pattern to the way he had laid them out – seven columns of different heights, with some cards face up and others face down; four neatly stacked piles of cards to the right, all face up; and two more stacks to the left, one pile facing down and the other looking up. Luxord took a card from the face-down pile to the left and he stared at it for a moment before placing it on one of the seven stacks. Then he took several other cards and placed them all on top, careful to maintain the column.

“What are you playing?” Kairi asked, curling up in her chair and sipping her tea.

“It’s a game meant for one player,” Luxord answered as he took another card from the pile. This one he discarded on the face-up pile beside it. “It helps me take my mind off things. I could teach you, if you like?” There wasn’t anything else to do, she supposed, and so she nodded and leaned in closer as Luxord swept all the cards in to a single pile and shuffled them several times. He waved his fingers over the deck and four cards shifted, lifting themselves from the pile and setting themselves aside before Luxord began laying the others out again.

“This is the tableau,” he said, laying out seven cards face down. Then he went back again, this time only laying cards in the first six columns, then only in the first five, and he continued until he had seven cards in the first column. The last card on each column was facing up, a strange array of symbols and numbers on display, whilst the others behind were lying face down. Luxord took the remainder of the cards in his hands and placed them face down to the left. “This is the stock pile. We draw new cards from here and, if they are useful, we place them in the tableau. If not, we discard them in to the waste pile.” He picked up a card and placed it, face up, beside the stock pile. Then he took the four remaining cards and set them each face up to the right. “These are our foundations – the Ace of each suit.”

“Suit?” Kairi asked with a frown. Luxord smiled.

“There are four suits in a deck of cards,” he explained. “Clubs, diamonds, spades and hearts. Each suit has thirteen cards – numbered cards from two to ten; the royal cards with a Jack, a Queen and a King; and the Ace, which could be either the highest or the lowest value, depending on the rules.”

Kairi’s head was already spinning, but she did her best to follow along as Luxord took her through the game. The aim was to build the foundations by placing the next card in the suit on top – a two atop an ace, a Jack atop a ten, a King atop a Queen. Cards in the tableau could also be placed atop each other in a similar fashion in order to reveal the face down cards in each column. Once the next foundation card had been revealed, it was the player’s choice whether or not to keep it in play, but once it had been placed on the foundations it could not be brought back.

“You beat the game when you have managed to build up all of the foundations,” he said. “Fail to do so, and the game has beaten you.” Kairi pursed her lips.

“So it’s a game of luck?” she asked. “If you don’t get the cards that you need, then you’re going to lose.” The corner of Luxord’s lips twitched in to a wry smile.

“Yes, there is an element of luck, but there is an even greater element of skill.” He swept the cards away and shuffled them again. “Would you care for a game?”

“I think it’s a bit too complicated for me,” she said with a weak smile. “I’ve already forgotten half of the rules.” Luxord nodded.

“Well then why don’t we try an easier game?” He waved his hands over the deck and the cards shot in to the air before falling down like rain. Kairi yelped in surprise and placed her hand over her tea.

“What game is this?” she asked as several cards bounced off her head and her shoulders.

“Fifty-two card pick-up,” he answered, “although, I’m afraid I’m one card short in this deck. I’m missing one of my Kings.” He waved his hand and three cards floated towards him – the King of Clubs, the King of Diamonds and the King of Spades.

“Stay away from Luxord when he’s got a deck of cards in his hands, unless you want to lose all your munny.” Axel’s voice made her jump, and she twisted in her seat to watch him as he moved to sit down opposite them. “He cheats.” Luxord turned the cards away, folding them effortlessly in to his palm as he summoned the others back off the floor.

“I assure you, I always play by the rules,” Luxord replied as the cards neatly stacked themselves in his hands. “I just happen to know how to stack the odds in my favour.”

“By cheating,” said Axel, waving away the floating teapot (it seemed almost offended at being dismissed, and it turned sharply before disappearing back down to the far end of the table where it set itself down with a heavy _thud_ ).

“Nobody likes a sore loser, Axel,” Luxord sniffed. “You’re welcome to win back your munny any time you like.” Axel narrowed his eyes and Luxord smiled before rising from the table and slipping the cards back in to his pocket. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll get some air before the others join us.” He nodded to both of them (curtly to Axel and then more fondly to Kairi) before slipping out of the dining room. Kairi frowned at Axel.

“You could be a little nicer to him,” she admonished. She set down her empty tea cup and the teapot whizzed towards her, refilling it eagerly. Axel rocked back in his chair and folded his arms with a grin.

“Nah, Luxord knows I don’t mean anything by it,” he said. “Besides, if he really wanted me to stop hassling him, he could just give me my munny back – hey! Watch it!” The teapot, having finished pouring Kairi’s tea, had turned with such gusto that it had sent small drops splashing on the table in front of Axel. Kairi almost thought it might have been deliberate, but she said nothing as Axel reached for a napkin and dabbed at the table, muttering under his breath as the door opened.

“Morning,” Ven greeted brightly. He seemed to have a skip in his step as he made his way around the table, and Axel glanced to Kairi as if to confirm that she saw it too. She nodded.

“Someone’s happy this morning,” Axel remarked as Ven settled in to the empty seat beside him. Ven smiled.

“Just… in a good mood, I guess,” he answered cryptically as the teapot raced towards him. Axel dove back, glaring at the enchanted porcelain as it passed. Ven glanced up, and when he caught Kairi’s confused frown his eyes widened. “Not because of today! I mean I will be, when it all works out, but that’s not why I’m happy.” He picked up his tea and took a long sip.

“Then what is it?” Axel asked, waiting for the teapot to retreat before he leant forwards again. “If you’ve got good news, now would be a great time to share it.” Ven’s cheeks flushed a little.

“It’s… It’s nothing. I guess I must have just slept well last night. The tea is really good this morning.” Kairi watched him closely, knowing that the hot tea was definitely not the reason for the sudden flush in his cheeks, but before either of them could press the matter the door opened again. Ven seemed relieved at the distraction and he sat up taller. “Morning, Riku!” Riku paused in the doorway, glancing from Ven to Axel and Kairi uncertainly.

“Good morning,” he returned, though his was much more wary. Kairi laughed and Riku made his way towards her, taking the empty seat at her side opposite Ven. Mickey followed close behind, and his eyes widened as he looked at them all.

“Well, gosh,” he said as the door swung closed behind him, “Riku and I thought we’d be the first ones down here. I hope you haven’t been waiting long for somethin’ to eat!” At the mention of food Kairi’s stomach twisted nervously.

“We’ve only been here a few minutes,” Axel answered. “Luxord’s around somewhere. Said something about ‘getting some air’.”

“Well let’s see if I can whip us all up some breakfast.” Mickey tugged at his gloves with a bright smile and quickly made his way around the table to disappear behind a tall partition. There came a great clattering of several pots and pans before Mickey reappeared. “It’ll be right out!”

“Did you manage to get any sleep?” Riku asked Kairi. She nodded.

“A few hours,” she answered. “You?” He grimaced.

“An hour or two, I think,” he answered. “Some of the memories Naminé found…” Kairi reached out, resting her hand atop his.

“I know.” What little sleep she’d gotten had been peppered with fragments of memories, and not all of them had been pleasant. She squeezed his hand, and after a moment he knitted their fingers together so that he could squeeze back.

The next person to join them was Naminé. She smiled and greeted them all warmly, but there was a stoop in her shoulders that left Kairi frowning. As Naminé took the empty seat on Kairi’s other side, Kairi leaned in close towards her.

“You okay?” she asked quietly. Naminé nodded slowly.

“Just tired,” she answered. “I didn’t get much sleep.”

“I don’t think anyone did,” Axel muttered with a sympathetic smile. Ven nodded in agreement.

“I don’t think I’ve ever _waited_ for a fight before,” he muttered. “It’s weird. Now that it’s finally here…” The smile that had been plastered across his lips fell a little.

“Maybe that’s what Luxu wanted,” Riku muttered. “It did seem strange that he gave us a night to regroup. He must have known how restless we would be.” Kairi sighed; it certainly did sound like something Luxu would do, and she wished she’d thought about it earlier.

“Doesn’t matter,” Axel bit out curtly. “I’m sure we’ve all fought in worse conditions. Once we get there, it won’t matter.” That was true enough; Kairi knew first-hand just how far adrenaline could get her even after a restless night with an empty stomach. And Luxu had to know that too. Either he expected it would be a long fight – long enough for the rush to wear off and their reserves to run low – or he had some other goal in mind.

“He wanted me to finish strengthening everyone’s connections,” Naminé said quietly. Her gaze was fixed on her lap where her fingers were knitted tightly together. “That’s why he let us come back here. He wanted me to raise the stakes.” Kairi quickly placed her hand on top of Naminé’s and she squeezed.

“You’ve given Sora the best chance of fighting his way back to us,” she said firmly.

“That’s right!” Mickey agreed eagerly. “Sora’s friends are his power, and his strongest friends are right here. Don’t worry about what Luxu said, Naminé. What you’ve done will help Sora.” The others murmured in agreement and Naminé slowly lifted her gaze, a small smile pulling at her lips. The door opened then and Isa arrived, bringing a breath of fresh air that blew away most of the tension. Kairi didn’t let go of Naminé’s hands as Isa took the empty seat next to Axel, and she greeted him warmly. Several heaped plates began floating down the table towards them, stacked high with toast and bacon and sausages, and several smaller conversations broke out as everyone began helping themselves to food. Only then did Kairi lean in towards Naminé, and she kept her voice low when she spoke.

“Naminé, if you want to stay here-”

“I’m coming,” she said firmly. Her eyes met Kairi’s and Kairi didn’t miss the fire burning in her gaze. “If I can get close to Sora – to his heart – then maybe I can still help him.” The thought of Naminé getting close to Sora - and, likely, close to Luxu - made Kairi’s heart skip a painful beat.

“It’ll be dangerous, Naminé-”

“I can make a shield and I can heal,” she argued, “and if all else fails I have my keyblade and Sora’s memories. I can figure something out.” She paused and cupped her hands around Kairi’s, holding it tightly. “I couldn’t stand to be stuck waiting, not knowing what’s happening or if any of you will even be coming back. You know what that feels like, Kairi. Don’t make me go through it.” Kairi’s heart lurched as Naminé’s eyes bored in to hers, leaving her with no choice but to smile and nod silently. Roxas and Xion arrived then, taking the empty seats next to Isa, and the bright smile Naminé gave them told Kairi that there was nothing left to say on the subject. Kairi turned her attention to breakfast; the smell was making her anxious stomach bubble uncomfortably, but she knew better than to pass on food before a fight. Food would keep her going after the adrenaline had faded, and so she forced down several pieces of toast and a few rashers of bacon.

When the door opened next, it was Vanitas who arrived. Kairi couldn’t help but notice the brief dip in conversation as he hesitated in the doorway. He quickly spied the empty seat beside Naminé and made a beeline for it, only to realise after he’d sat down that it placed him directly opposite Roxas. They regarded each other with seething glares, and when Roxas reached for the last slice of toast Vanitas got there first, swiping it from the plate with a smug grin and leaning back in his chair as he tore off a corner. Roxas’ eyes narrowed and he continued to glower at Vanitas, oblivious to the full plate of toast that was speeding towards him. Xion rolled her eyes and leaned forwards to talk to Naminé, the conversation cutting through Roxas and Vanitas’ heated staring competition.

Aqua and Terra arrived a little while later, and Kairi didn’t miss how their arrival reignited the giddy smile on Ven’s face. Ven caught Aqua’s eye and her cheeks flushed as Terra helped her in to the empty seat next to Mickey, which only seemed to make Ven happier. Kairi desperately wanted to know what she had missed (and she was certain that she had missed something) but before she could catch Ven’s eye Luxord returned with Donald and Goofy, and Ven quickly (and poorly) tried to hide his smile as they took the remaining seats closest to the door. Aqua and Terra seemed immensely relieved, and they were quick to dive in to conversation with Luxord as they picked at the food on their plates.

Sunlight was peering through the kitchen windows when Mickey made his way to the head of the table and cleared his throat.

“We should probably be heading off soon,” he said, his voice low and somber, “but, before we go, would you mind joining me in the library? There’s a surprise waitin’ for us.” Kairi noticed Jiminy leaping up on the King’s shoulder before Mickey led the way out of the kitchen. The others followed, and Kairi felt her stomach tighten as she rose from the table. She saw her unease echoed on Naminé’s face and she reached to take her hand as they followed the others, though she couldn’t say with any certainty whether she was giving support or taking it.

The tables in the library had been pushed together to form a production line manned by the castle’s enchanted broomsticks. A small pile of empty sacks sat at one end, followed by boxes of potions, ethers, elixirs and bundles of food. Minnie was overseeing the broomsticks, offering them praise and encouragement as they passed the sacks from one station to the next, and at the end of the line Daisy stood with a clipboard, checking the contents before tying the sack with a beautiful bow and attaching a name tag.

“Gosh! What’s this?” Mickey asked. Minnie turned to face them, her eyes wide with surprise though she quickly composed herself. She held out her palm towards Mickey and Jiminy leapt on to it, holding tight to her thumb as she transferred him to her shoulder.

“Thank you, Jiminy,” she said with a smile before turning back to them. “We didn’t expect you to come up so quickly. We’re not quite done just yet.”

“Are these for us?” asked Donald, his hands reaching for the bulging sacks. Daisy rapped his knuckles lightly with her clipboard.

“Now you wait your turn, Donald,” she scolded. Minnie giggled.

“We wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for your trip, so we asked Merlin to send over some supplies,” she said, folding her hands neatly. A small door on the far side of the library popped open then and Chip and Dale entered, each carrying a box that was almost twice as big as they were.

“Here you are, Queen Minnie!” Chip exclaimed as he scampered to her side.

“We’re sorry they took so long!” Dale added. Minnie laughed again.

“Not at all,” she said. “In fact, you have perfect timing. Thank you.” She took the boxes from them and handed them to Daisy who turned her attention back to the completed sacks that had piled up while she had been talking to Donald.

“Can we help?” Ven asked.

“We’re almost done,” Minnie answered, “but if you’d like to, you could sort through the completed bags and hand them out to everyone.” Ven smiled eagerly and nodded, darting over to the pile of sacks and looking at the name tags, handing each to their owner. As the production line finished its last few bags, Minnie took two from the pile. The first she handed to Aqua (“Mickey mentioned that your magic is very strong, so we added a few extra ethers in there for you.”) before handing the second to Naminé.

“There are some extra potions in there for you, and we added a few extra items for Sora if you wouldn’t mind carrying them for him.” Naminé took the sack with a grateful smile.

“Of course,” she said. “Thank you.” Minnie laid her hands over Naminé’s and gave her a sad smile.

“You have become such a dear friend, Naminé,” Minnie said quietly. “Please, be careful.” Naminé’s eyes widened a little before she slowly nodded.

“I… I’ll try my best,” she said. Minnie smiled and made her way back to the table; Kairi watched her go, but her eye soon caught Vanitas standing in the corner of the room, his eyes fixed on Naminé with a curious expression. An idea took root in the back of Kairi’s mind, though before she could act upon it Ven was standing in front of her.

“Here you go, Kairi. This one’s yours,” he said, placing it in her hands with a grin before disappearing back to the table. He grabbed the next sack and raced towards Vanitas with such enthusiasm that Kairi half-expected Vanitas to bolt from the room. He stayed put, eyeing Ven warily through a tired half-sneer. Ven placed a sack in his arms and the sneer quickly turned to surprise, and as Ven made his way back to the table Kairi watched Vanitas stare down at the sack with warring emotions. She started towards him but her eye was drawn by a flash of silver hair. Riku and Minnie had made their way to a quiet corner of the room, and as Minnie handed Riku his sack he handed her a thick envelope. Minnie squeezed his hands tightly and said something too quiet for Kairi to hear before returning to the table to sort the last few bags.

“What was that?” Kairi asked with a smile. To her surprise Riku flushed, and he readjusted his grip on the bag before answering.

“Naminé said that you wrote a letter to your parents,” he answered. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I… I wrote one to mine. Minnie’s going to deliver it if things… if we don’t make it back.” The thought was sobering, and Kairi’s smile fell in an instant. She offered him a sympathetic nod.

“Let’s hope they never read it,” she said. He smiled slightly at that.

At last all the sacks had been given out. Mickey and Donald kissed their wives goodbye before leading everyone down to the ships. It was a slow procession out of the library as everyone made sure to pass by Minnie, Daisy and their enchanted assistants to thank them before heading out of the library. Kairi was glad when Vanitas hung back, away from the others, and after thanking the Queen and her Lady she called out to him. He paused in the doorway, halfway between coming or going, and he glanced behind her to utter a low thanks before trying to leave.

“That wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about,” she said, though she made a note to compliment him for his thanks. “I… I wanted to ask you a favour.” She heard Minnie and Daisy shuffling from the room with the others, and she was grateful for the opportunity to be alone with Vanitas. He let the door shut behind him.

“What kind of favour?” he asked, fixing her with a hard stare.

“I need you to look out for Naminé,” she said. His eyebrow arched but he said nothing, allowing her to continue. “If this fight doesn’t work out, I need you to take her somewhere safe and protect her.”

“Why me?” he asked, though he was quick to answer his own question. Realisation dawned on his face. “Ah. I’m the only one who can make corridors if Luxu tries to trap you all in.”

“Well, yes, but that’s not it,” she said. His brow furrowed and she took a deep stealing breath. “You’re the only one I trust not to stay and try to fight for Sora, even when all seems lost.” Vanitas clenched his jaw and his gaze hardened.

“Not you?” She shook her head.

“I’m not leaving without him,” she said firmly. “No matter what.”

For a moment she though he might object, or tell her off for being so reckless or narrow-minded. She held her breath, waiting for some sort of scathing remark, but after a moment he merely nodded.

“All right,” he agreed. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “She won’t thank you for it, y’know.” Kairi let out her breath and nodded.

“I know,” she said, “but I need her to be safe.”

Together they made their way down to the hanger, Vanitas’ promise hanging heavily between them, and when Kairi spied Naminé waiting for them with Riku she felt her stomach twist nervously. Riku glanced up at them and his eyes flicked from Kairi to Vanitas. Kairi felt Vanitas stiffen beside her, and she plastered on the brightest smile she could muster.

“Ready to go?” she asked. Riku nodded and handed her a Gummi gem.

“You, Naminé and Vanitas have the _Sirius_ ,” he said. He passed two gems to Naminé who smiled before taking one to Vanitas who had drifted several paces away and was pretending not to stare at the small fleet of ships waiting to disembark.

“What about you?” Kairi asked.

“I’m going with Mickey, Donald and Goofy,” he answered. Kairi winced.

“Is it because of Vanitas?” she asked. “He’s really not that bad once you get to know him-”

“I don’t have a problem with Vanitas,” Riku answered with a smile, “but I know he isn’t comfortable around me. He trusts you and Naminé.” Kairi wanted to argue – she’d been looking forward to having Riku at her side as they travelled to the Graveyard – but he had a point. There was no need to make Vanitas feel more on edge than he had to be, especially when the trip was so short. So instead she merely smiled and nodded, and when she couldn’t think of anything to say she settled for pulling him in to a fierce hug.

The cockpit of the _Sirius_ was smaller than that of their last ship, with three chairs placed in a triangle. Vanitas and Naminé had taken the two seats to the rear, leaving the pilot’s seat for Kairi, and as she passed between them she saw Vanitas pulling a small white box from the sack in his lap. He pulled off the lid to reveal a shiny new Gummiphone, and Kairi caught sight of his confused sneer as she settled in to the pilot’s seat. The screen in the centre of the cockpit flashed twice before revealing Mickey’s face with Donald, Goofy and Riku looking over his shoulder. After a moment the others appeared – Aqua, Terra, Ven and Luxord; Axel, Roxas, Xion and Isa.

“Is everybody ready?” he asked. Kairi gripped the controls tightly and took a deep, calming breath before nodding along with the others. “Chip, Dale, open the doors.” There came a distant hiss followed by the deep rumbling of gears, and several lights on the cockpit flashed to life.

“You’re all clear, your Majesty!” Chip announced, his voice tinny and distorted by the intercom system.

“Good luck!” Dale added.

“Well, fellas,” Mickey began, a note of finality in his voice, “let’s go get Sora back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Your final save point. We’re jumping aboard the plot train and we aren’t stopping until we hit the finish line. In the words of Kingdom Hearts II:
> 
> Are you prepared for what lies ahead?  
> \--- I need a moment to calm down.  
> \--- Let’s end this!!! 
> 
> Either way, I’ll see you next time.


	44. Hope

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR | HOPE**

* * *

The Graveyard was empty when they arrived. The warm breeze made the dust dance across the parched ground, bringing with it a thick, heavy silence that felt almost stifling. The others quickly joined them, and Kairi couldn’t help but notice how much different things felt this time around. They had two extra fighters on their side, taking them up to fifteen including Naminé, but it wasn’t strength in numbers that gave her the greatest comfort; it was the feeling of finally fighting _together_ as a team, of trusting the others to have her back and knowing that they trusted her in return.

They walked in silence, passing through the towering ravine and out in to the Badlands. Kairi shivered despite the humidity, remembering all too well the feeling of being surrounded by heartless. Of being swallowed by the Demon Tower. Of being attacked by Sora’s shadow form. The plain was empty, though that didn’t make Kairi feel any better, and as they pressed forwards she lifted her fingers to trace the fading scars across her chest as they began to pass through the sea of lifeless keyblades, each speared in to the ground, their colours muted and covered in a fine layer of silt and dust.

When they reached the crossroads, they found Luxu and the Foretellers waiting for them. Luxu was sitting atop a great black box that was almost as big as he was with the Foretellers gathered behind him. Infront of the box was Sora; he was crouched low, drenched in shadows with his fingertips pressed in to the dirt. His beady yellow eyes glanced between them and Kairi shivered as she felt his gaze land on her, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived. Luxu was watching them too, and his golden eye gleamed as they drew closer.

“Finally!” he exclaimed. “I thought you guys weren’t gonna show.”

“You said tomorrow,” Kairi answered calmly. “You didn’t say what time.” An eyebrow arched as Luxu’s lips curled in to a wry smile.

“I guess I didn’t,” he retorted coolly. He stood and Kairi summoned her keyblade and dropped low, hearing the others do the same. To her surprise, Luxu laughed. “Settle down there, Guardians. We’re not looking for a fight.”

“You aren’t?” Ven asked, the doubt evident in his voice.

“Not just yet. Y’see, there’s something I need your help with first.”

“We’ll never help you!” Donald shouted.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, because the only way you’re gonna get a chance to get dear old Sora’s heart back is to play along.” He placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder, his gaze fixed on Kairi, and she forced herself to remain calm. She continued to stare at Sora, reaching out with her heart in the hopes of finally connecting with his, only to be met – as ever – with darkness. Something must have shown on her face because Luxu’s smile quickly twisted in to a smirk.

“So what do you want?” Riku demanded. Luxu finally shifted his gaze to Riku and Kairi glanced at Naminé out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t miss the barely-smothered panic in Naminé’s eyes, nor the small shake of her head. She hadn’t been able to make a connection either.

“Long time ago, my master gave me this box,” Luxu answered. “He told me to take it and to keep it safe until he could come back to get it.”

“This is the box you sent us to look for,” said Luxord. Luxu shrugged.

“I may have misplaced it for a while, but I found it again,” he answered.

“What’s inside it?” Axel asked.

“Hope,” Luxord answered. “Or was that a lie as well?” Luxu chuckled and folded his arms.

“Depends on how you look at it,” he answered.

“So why haven’t you opened the box?” Riku asked. “What do you need us for?”

“See… My master made me swear never to open it, no matter what,” Luxu answered. “Not that I could do it on my own, even if I wanted to go against my master’s orders. The box has thirteen locks, so it’s gonna need thirteen keys to open it. I thought we’d at least have five, but even after taking control of the heartless from Maleficent Sora’s still proving difficult to control.” He turned his gaze back to Kairi then and she shivered. “You wouldn’t have had anything to do with that, would you, princess?”

“So you’re down to four,” Terra said, “which means you need nine of us.”

“That’s right.” Luxu reached in to the pocket of his robes, pulling out the small glass jar containing Sora’s heart. It span lazily, emitting gentle pulses of light, and Kairi’s eyes caught the fracture where the shard had been carved away. She placed a hand over her heart whilst she tightened the other around the hilt of Light’s Promise. Luxu grinned. “Once you’ve opened the box, then you’ll get your chance to fight for Sora. So what’s it gonna be?”

“This is a trap,” Roxas growled. Kairi nodded.

“He’s not going to let us near Sora until he gets what he wants,” she murmured back.

“If we could just figure out what’s inside the box-”

“He’s not telling us because he doesn’t know,” Vanitas grunted. “He said there’s hope inside the box, but he didn’t say whether that’s hope for _us_ or hope for _them_.”

“So there’s a chance that whatever’s inside that box might help us?” Aqua asked.

“About as much of a chance of it killing us.” Kairi’s stomach twisted and she caught Riku’s eye. She saw the doubt playing across his features and saw the war raging behind his eyes.

“If we don’t do what he wants, he’ll keep Sora’s heart from us,” she said. “This is what he does – he cheats.”

“He stacks the odds in his favour,” Luxord murmured, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Riku sighed.

“Then we don’t have a choice,” he said. He pulled his shoulders back and tightened his grip on his keyblade. “This was always going to end in a fight.”

“Then it’s a good thing we came prepared,” Ven proclaimed.

It didn’t take long to decide who would help to open the box. Kairi was going of course, as was Riku. Axel and Mickey quickly volunteered too, followed by Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Terra and Ven. Kairi caught Vanitas’ eye and she quickly glanced to Naminé, and he offered a discreet nod in return. Naminé reached for her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before Kairi and the others set out towards the box, and Kairi was grateful when she saw Luxord, Donald, Goofy and Isa closing in around Naminé too. Kairi turned her eyes forward, fixing her sights on Sora, and she was dismayed (but not surprised) when Luxu curled his fingers around Sora’s shoulder and manoeuvred him behind the box as the Foretellers came forwards – Ira and Aced on the left, and Gula and Invi on the right.

True to Luxu’s word, the box had thirteen locks – three on each side and seven along the front. Each lock was crimson red lined with gleaming silver, with the lock in the centre bigger than the others. On top of the box sat a gleaming crimson gem larger than Kairi’s fist with the words _x-super_ etched in to the top, surrounded by thirteen silver spikes.

“Front and centre, princess,” Luxu called as they began to spread themselves around the box. Kairi paused, watching Luxu carefully, and he smiled. “Yours is the brightest heart here right now, so you get to control the master lock.” Kairi thought of objecting, if only to spite Luxu, but his grin widened and he lifted the jar containing Sora’s heart. Kairi bit the inside of her cheek and fell in line, grateful when Riku and Axel stepped up to the locks beside hers. Once everyone was in position, Ira lifted his chin.

“Raise your keyblades,” he commanded. Kairi’s stomach twisted but she did as instructed, pointing it towards the crimson keyhole. The locks began to glow a sickly red, gently at first before exploding with light one by one. Kairi’s was the last to erupt, and when all thirteen were aglow the gem on top of the box exploded with light as the locks clicked open. She ducked behind her arm, unable to pull her keyblade away, and as the light began to dim she planted her feet and readied herself as the lid slowly creaked open.

Nothing happened.

Kairi tightened her grip and shifted her weight, ready for some sort of trap or trick to leap out at them, but as the tense silence continued to stretch between them Kairi found herself glancing nervously to the others. Invi would be the first to move; she lowered her keyblade slowly and cautiously leaned in closer to peer inside.

“It’s… empty?” Kairi let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and leant in, as did several of the others. True to Invi’s word the box was completely empty and looked as though it always had been.

A slow clapping echoed through the air and Kairi span on her heel. The newcomer was standing several feet away, dressed in an all-too-familiar black cloak. He was tall with a narrow waist and broad, angular shoulders, and the hood of his cloak was pulled all the way forwards, hiding his face in shadow.

“So you finally figured it out.” He stopped clapping and tucked his hands behind his back as he began walking towards them, his steps careful and measured. “It took you long enough.”

“Master?” Gula breathed. “Can it be?”

“Is it really you?” asked Aced. The man was almost upon them now, and Kairi felt the others closest to Ira and Aced shuffle back to give him room. He came to a stop before Aced and Kairi held her breath as Aced tilted his head, peering in to the darkness of the man’s hood. He opened his mouth but the figure silenced him by reaching out and placing both hands on Aced’s shoulders.

“Look at you!” he gushed. “You haven’t aged a day!” He dragged Aced in to a tight hug, leaving the man spluttering beneath his mask. As quickly as the hug started, it ended and the man turned his attention to Ira. “And you! Were you always this tall? I swear, I used to be able to – yup, still can.” He reached up and ruffled the hair of Ira’s unicorn mask before skirting around the back of the box. “Gula, Invi, it’s so good to see you!” He placed a pantomime kiss on the nose of Invi’s snake mask before reaching under Gula’s to pinch his cheeks. “Wow, have I missed you guys.”

“Master,” Ira breathed, dipping his head. The others followed suit – all except Luxu who folded his arms with a satisfied smirk.

“Why did you leave us?” Invi asked. The Master sighed.

“It had to be done,” he answered, his voice suddenly solemn. “I had to let the Book of Prophecies play out and wait to see what came next. This is as far as my eye could see – everything that happens after this moment is a mystery.”

“Your… eye?” Aced asked with a grimace that couldn’t be hidden by his mask. The Master turned to Luxu who smiled and held out his hand, summoning No Name with a flash. The gesture was accompanied by an unfamiliar cracking sound – like the splintering of glass – and the Master suddenly stiffened.

“Well _that’s_ not how it’s supposed to look,” he muttered. It didn’t take long for Kairi to see what he meant – at the head of the keyblade, set amongst the jagged silver and black teeth, the eye was no longer an eye. Now it was more like a gem, made of dull greens and blues with a jagged crack that split it clean down the middle. Luxu’s eye widened and his jaw dropped.

“Master, I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry, I know it wasn’t _you_ ,” he said, moving closer to the blade. “I’ve been watching you closely, and I know you’ve been taking care of it like you promised. But now I’m wondering what _did_ do it?” He crouched down, bringing his face level with the tip of the keyblade, and he reached a finger out to tap the broken gem. “Yup, that’s definitely dead. I always thought it’d happen in a fight, even if I didn’t see it… Unless… Did _I_ do this?” He lifted a hand to his chin and he tilted his head with a thoughtful hum. He snapped his fingers and shot back to his feet. “Yes! I did! Huh. Wish I could’ve seen _that_ coming.”

“Master?” Luxu asked. The Master straightened.

“Looks like it was my own curiosity that kept me from seeing all the way through to the end,” he said. A hand disappeared beneath his hood and he nodded with a sigh. “It’s back where it belongs. Guess it just means I get to see this whole thing play out for myself. Would have been a lot cooler if it had been broken in a fight though, but I guess we can’t get everything we want.” He planted his hands on his hips with a dramatic sigh and Gula cleared his throat.

“Master?”

“Yes, Gula?”

“About the box-”

“Yes?”

“It’s empty-”

“Yes.”

“Is it supposed to be?”

“Yes.” Gula paused, his lips parted slightly, and the Master chuckled. “Go ahead. You can ask.”

“But, _why_?” The Master snapped his fingers with a laugh.

“Y’know, that’s exactly the same question Luxu asked when I told him what was inside!” Aced’s head snapped towards Luxu and he growled low in his throat.

“You knew?” he demanded. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I told him not to,” the Master answered.

“Not that you ever told me why,” Luxu drawled, folding his arms. The Master laughed again.

“Looks like all that body-hopping made you forgetful,” he said, moving to Luxu’s side and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Kairi didn’t miss Luxu’s quickly-smothered frown. “I told you you’d see and here you are – about to see!”

“But I-”

“Wait.” The Master turned his head back and forth several times; Kairi felt his gaze settle on her a little longer than the others before he moved along. “Where’s Ava?” Kairi’s breath hitched at the mention of the fifth Foreteller. A moment of silence passed between the others before Invi finally answered.

“She didn’t make it,” she answered solemnly. Aced folded his arms with a huff.

“It must have been because she was the traitor.”

“Traitor?” the Master asked.

“The one you told us about,” Gula answered, though he sounded less than certain. “The one that was foretold on the missing page.” The Master bounced a hand against his forehead.

“Ooh, right. I remember. Wait you-” He stopped and burst into laughter, slapping his thigh. “You think that was _Ava_? Cute as a button, straight as a line, barely-dipped-her-toe-in-the-fountain-of-darkness Ava? I’ll be honest, I did _not_ see that accusation coming.” He turned to Luxu and elbowed him lightly in the side. “Did you _see_ what I did there? Because of the gazing eye in my-”

“But then… who _was_ the traitor?” Gula asked eagerly. The Master folded his arms and tilted his head.

“You guys really never figured it out?” He paused, turning to each of them expectantly. Kairi glanced to Riku then, only to find that he looked just as confused as she felt – as did several of the others. The silence seemed to stretch for an age before the Master finally threw his arms wide. “It was me!”

More silence followed. The Foretellers were staring at him with disbelief – Gula’s mouth hung wide open while Aced was glancing between the Master and the others. Luxu was frowning, his good eye narrowed dangerously as he studied his Master who seemed to bask in the silence. “I know, right? _Right_? What a twist!” He lifted his fingers to his temples and let them explode outwards. He honed in on Gula. “See? That’s what I was looking for! This is how you should’ve looked when I told you about your role!”

“But the book…” said Gula, “the lost page… it suggested that the traitor was one of us.” The Master gasped dramatically, clutching at his chest and staggering back.

“Am I not part of the group?” he whined. “Gula! You wound me!” Gula threw up his hands, his entire body tense.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” he spluttered. “You said the traitor was amongst us.”

“And I was! At least, I was when I told you,” the Master answered. “And I stayed among you for several weeks before it was time for me to leave.” Gula’s hands fell to his sides and his shoulders slumped.

“I took you at your word,” he said, his voice small and wounded. The Master sighed.

“I told you not to,” he said. Gula lifted his head sharply and the Master put his hands back on his hips. “Don’t you remember? I told you to trust nobody but yourself, and that included me. I can’t help it if you weren’t listening.” Gula seemed to choke on air, but the Master turned away from his spluttering and fixed his gaze on Ven. “You guys figured it out though, right? From all the clues I left you?” Ven tilted his head with a confused frown, and after a moment the Master slapped his forehead again. “Oh that’s right, your memories. Here, have them back.” He clicked his fingers and Ven’s eyes bulged, his mouth hanging open as he swayed dangerously. Terra and Aqua were quick to keep him on his feet, and when Kairi glanced over her shoulder she found Vanitas and Luxord similarly affected; Vanitas was leaning heavily against Naminé while Luxord was using his keyblade to keep himself steady. The Master sighed heavily.

“Look, I’m sorry about taking your memories, but you were moving too fast!” he exclaimed.

“Too… fast?” Ven wheezed, his brow furrowed and his eyes flashing with a mix of fear and fury that didn’t seem to belong on his usually-cheerful features. Kairi didn’t miss the anxious look that passed between Aqua and Terra as they tightened their grip on him. The Master shrugged.

“I chose you all too well. You were too smart. Even with the vir-”

“But you didn’t choose us,” Ven argued. “Master Ava chose us.” The Master chuckled.

“No, no, no, dear Ventus,” he said, wagging his finger. “ _I_ chose you, and then I gave your names to Ava.” Ven scowled.

“Why?” The Master sighed and pressed his fingers against his temples.

“Look, I _could_ tell you, but honestly it’s not really that important-”

“It’s important to _me_!”

“More important than Sora?” Ven’s face paled and the Master chuckled, stepping back to place a hand on Sora’s shoulder. Kairi tasted bile. “Listen, we could sit here and trade stories all day, _or_ I could tell you why you’re all here. Plus I believe Luxu promised you the chance to fight for Sora’s heart back. It won’t make a difference in the end, but if it’ll make you happy-”

“So why are we here?” Riku demanded, his voice deep and dangerous. The Master turned his attention towards Riku and he folded his arms, shifting his weight back as though studying Riku carefully.

“You’ve always been an interesting one,” he said at last. “You weren’t exactly unpredictable because, well, I could see everything you were going to do, but honestly you still managed to surprise me. And confuse me. Can you really _smell_ darkness?” Riku glared and the Master waved a hand dismissively. “You’re right, not important. We’ll talk about it later. As for why you’re here, I thought that would have been obvious.” He ran his fingers over the lid of the box. “I only chose six apprentices. I knew _I_ couldn’t be involved, because I didn’t see myself opening it, and I knew that I told Luxu not to open it because – you guessed it – I saw that too. So I needed all of you here to open all of the locks.”

“Why not just choose more apprentices?” Axel asked.

“Because I didn’t,” the Master answered, as though it was obvious. Axel’s lip curled in to a sneer and the Master sighed. “Okay, okay, maybe I need to back up a little bit. See there’s this book called the Book of Prophecies. I wrote it – several times, in fact – based on what I saw with my eye, which I put in my keyblade and gave to Luxu here to pass down through the ages. I only saw myself with six apprentices, so I had to choose six apprentices. I couldn’t change the things that I saw. Do you understand?” He stared at Axel until it became obvious that he wasn’t going to move on until he received some sort of answer, and Axel folded his arms and nodded sharply. “Good. So everything that I wrote in the book was going to happen, one way or another, but I didn’t have the whole picture. I needed to figure out _why_.”

"What do you mean?” Gula asked. The Master started pacing then, his hands gesticulating wildly.

“Here’s the thing – it’s one thing to _see_ what’s happening, and it’s another to _understand_. That’s why I took the memories; I needed you all to slow down a little so I could try and figure it all out. When you all started jumping through time, well, I saw an opportunity. Of course, I didn’t count on Xehanort taking his sweet time to get all his ducks lined up. I’m blaming _you_ for that, by the way.” He prodded Luxu in the chest, catching Luxu off-guard and nearly tipping him off-balance. Luxu righted himself with a scowl.

“Hey, don’t blame me,” he scoffed. “I didn’t choose him.”

“But _your_ apprentice did,” the Master countered, though he paused and tilted his head. “Or… your _apprentice’s_ apprentice did. Either way, my keyblade only found its way to Xehanort because of you. Boy does that guy know how to over complicate things! I had to jump in here and then to nudge him along because he was just taking so long. Sitting and waiting is boring, y’know? She knows what I’m talking about!” He pointed to Kairi and her heart stopped as she felt his gaze settle upon her. She was grateful when Riku and Axel took a half-step closer. The Master didn’t seem to notice, and he quickly resumed his pacing. “But here’s the thing, even after Xehanort bit the dust I still didn’t get it. I knew this box contained hope because I’d seen _this_ conversation happen, but I also knew it was empty… Lucky for me you all took so long figuring out my loophole that I was able to figure it out while Naminé was finishing up her end of the deal.”

Kairi span towards Naminé who had turned white as a sheet under the Master’s gaze, her eyes wide and terrified. She turned to Kairi, shaking her head fervently.

“I swear, I don’t know what he’s talking about-”

“She’s right,” said the Master. “She doesn’t. Relax, Naminé, this is all just destiny; you were simply fulfilling your role. See, here’s the thing with looking in to the future: it’s easy to get things out of order. I mean, Xehanort _really_ didn’t do me any favours – all that time-hopping really threw me for a loop – but even once I got _his_ timeline all figured out I was still missing a piece of the puzzle.” He stopped suddenly, turning to face them and slapping his head again. “Oh man, I’m monologuing, aren’t I? Stick with me, I’m almost done, I swear. See, I thought that _this_ came right after the old man. I didn’t realise that I was missing a _huge_ chunk of time that my eye didn’t even see because it was stuck elsewhere while all the action was happening over _here_. So I’m watching everything over here play out and suddenly it clicks: the box doesn’t contain hope, but it _will_.”

Silence followed and he turned eagerly to each of them in turn. Kairi glanced to Riku and then to Axel before looking to the others, each of whom looked as confused as she felt. The Foretellers too seemed lost, and even Luxu had a confused frown playing over his features. The Master sighed and tapped a finger against his temple.

“Hmm… you’re not following me…” he muttered. “How else can I explain it?” He turned away, his shoulders hunched. He muttered under his breath as he passed by Luxu and Sora, his steps slow and measured, until at last he straightened with a sudden cry, spinning around to face them and drawing himself up tall. He cleared his throat and pressed his fingers against his chest, and when he spoke his voice was deep and imposing. “It was never about letting something _out_ of the box. It was about putting something _in._ Or, rather, some _one_.”

Kairi’s heart stopped. The world stood still as her eyes darted from the Master to Sora, to the heart in Luxu’s hand, and then to the open box between them. She could feel the Master watching her closely as the pieces fell in to place, and she gulped in a deep gasp of air.

“No!” she screamed. The others jumped.

“Kairi?” Axel asked, his voice coloured with fear. The Master began to laugh and she narrowed her eyes.

“It’s Sora,” she said, forcing the words past the lump in her throat. “ _Sora_ is hope. That’s what he wants to put in the box – it’s Sora’s heart.”

“Bingo!” the Master cheered. “She’s figured it out!”

“I won’t let you,” she spat. She tightened her grip on her keyblade, ready to vault over the box when the Master disappeared. She stared at the space he left behind, her breath catching in her throat as she felt a hand close around her wrist. The Master dragged her backwards, twisting her arm over her head as she heard the others cry out. Axel’s voice was the loudest and it sliced through the icy fear in her chest with a rush of fire. She span under the Master’s grip once – twice – tearing her wrist free as she drove her elbow in to his stomach. She swung her keyblade but he was gone, and she went staggering towards Naminé who rushed to meet her, taking her by the shoulders to keep her on her feet.

“So you _did_ learn!” the Master exclaimed. He was stood by Sora again, and when she turned to face him he clapped his hands together with a giddy laugh. “I am _so_ proud of you-”

“Why Sora?” Riku demanded. “Why his heart?” The Master’s shoulder slumped and he rolled his head back with a dramatic sigh.

“You can’t let her have a moment to celebrate?” he asked, gesturing towards Kairi. “This is a big moment for her-”

“Answer his question,” Kairi ordered. The Master threw up his hands.

“Fine, fine, if you _really_ wanna know,” he huffed, “but I gotta back up a little bit. See, long ago people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light, until people started fighting over it-”

“We know the story,” Ven bit out curtly. “All the worlds used to be one until the keyblade war. What does this have to do with Sora?” The Master folded his arms and he leered towards Ven.

“I’m getting to that part,” he sighed. “This is all before your time, Ventus, but back before people started fighting for the light everything was perfect. Light and darkness in perfect balance. Because that’s what life is all about – equilibrium. Living in harmony; the good cancelling out the bad. But someone always gets greedy. All it takes is one person to tip the scales and – boom – we end in war. Every single time. The first one – oh boy, did _that_ world end in tears. So I had to try again, but that one failed too. They always fail. So this time I decided to let it play out – to learn from my mistakes. I sent my eye in to the future to see what would happen, but I _still_ didn’t understand it all until I _lived_ through it. And I get it now – I know what I need to do in the next world. I just gotta clear out this mess first.”

“The next world?” Aqua asked. The Master nodded.

“You had a good run, but this was never the final version,” he answered. “This was only a test drive. It’s time to reset the board and start over.”

“Start over?” Ira asked. “Master… are you talking about… another Keyblade War?” The Master shook his head and waved his hand.

“Oh, no,” he answered flippantly. “This is _much_ bigger. The Realm of Light needs to fall to darkness, so that I can pick up all the pieces and start rebuilding.”

“And what role will we play in your new world?” Ira asked.

“Oh, you guys aren’t coming with me.”

The Foretellers stiffened – Invi gasped while Aced spluttered.

Not coming?” Aced demanded. “But, Master-”

“You guys _can’t_ ,” the Master sighed. “Look, I wish I could bring you along, but you’re tied to the Realm of Light just like everyone else. When it falls, so will you. That’s just how it goes.”

“So we’re… we’ll be lost to the darkness?” Invi asked. The Master tilted his head for a moment before shrugging.

“Sure, if it helps you to think of it like that,” he answered. Invi’s shoulders tensed and the Master closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently. “Listen, you all did _amazing_ work. All of _this_ wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for you. You fulfilled your roles, and after you help me recomplete Sora’s heart and get it in to the box, you can fade away with the satisfaction of a job well done.”

“But why do you need Sora’s heart?” Roxas growled. The Master sighed, and his head drooped for a moment before he turned to face them, drawing himself back up to his full height. He walked to Luxu and took the jar from him.

“Sora is hope,” he answered. He reached in to the jar, pulling Sora’s heart out and letting it hover over the palm of his hand. Kairi couldn’t breathe. “Everywhere he goes, hope follows. He has saved the Realm of Light over and over and over again. People will keep fighting if they think there’s a chance that Sora is still fighting for them. But if I can contain that hope, then sooner or later people will have to realise that Sora’s not coming for them.” He lifted his free hand to poke at the heart, making it spin wildly. “The process should take years – decades – but thanks to Naminé it’s going to happen so much faster.”

“No,” Naminé whimpered. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she trembled from head to toe. Kairi reached for her hand, clutching it tightly. The Master didn’t notice.

“By strengthening everyone’s connections to Sora, they’re all going to feel the moment we lock his heart inside the box,” he continued. “Their hope – their light – will fade so much faster, and the Realm of Light will fall in a matter of months. Honestly, Naminé, you’ve made this all so much easier for me.” Naminé hiccuped, her hand flying to her mouth, and Kairi tugged on her arm firmly.

“Don’t listen to him, Naminé,” she hissed. “He’s lying.”

“I’m not,” the Master laughed. Kairi glared and he shrugged. “Look, I know this all seems bleak, but this is what has to happen. All this was just a stepping stone to a world of balance – no more fighting, no more war. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Not if we’re not there to see it,” Roxas spat. The Master’s head rolled back with a heavy groan.

“But it’s not about _you_ ,” he countered. “It’s never been about you. None of you were ever going to make it to the next world. You understand that, right? You were always going to die here.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Axel snapped. The Master placed a hand on his hip.

“Really? You _still_ wanna fight?’

“We’re not giving up,” Mickey answered. The Master sighed and rubbed at his temples.

“All right, fine,” he answered. “There’s no arguing with you people. You realise that my apprentices have already defeated you once, right? They’re just going to do it again-”

“No.” Invi’s voice was laced with determination. The Master remained silent as Invi peeled away from the group, walking around the box to place herself on the other side. Her body was tense, her hands clenched in to tight fists at her side as she stared at her Master. “I won’t fight them.”

“Invi?” the Master drawled. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t want to be lost to the darkness,” she said firmly. “I don’t want to die.”

“Oh, Invi, you’re not going to die _today_ ,” the Master soothed. “It’s still gonna be a few months before-”

“I won’t die for this,” she pressed. “After everything we have done for the Realm of Light, I will not just step aside.” The Master’s laugh was jilted and surprised, and it took him a moment to compose himself.

“You were quite happy to step aside last time,” the Master drawled. “Why the sudden change?” Ira stepped forward with a shake of his head.

“We fought against the end of the world-”

“At best, all you did was delay the inevitable,” the Master argued. Ira drew his shoulders back and moved to Invi’s side, planting his feet firmly.

“Then that is what we shall do again.” After a moment Aced joined them, closely followed by Gula. Only Luxu remained, though Kairi didn’t miss the war raging across his face. The Master sighed.

“But, _guys_ ,” he whined, “I _need_ you. You can’t leave me. We still need to get the shard of Sora’s heart from Kairi and then we need to lock it inside the box.”

“We won’t do it,” said Ira.

“Luxu,” Invi called. “Join us.” It seemed to snap Luxu from his thoughts, and he glanced from the Foretellers to his master.

“C’mon, Luxu,” the Master sang, his voice thick and sweet like honey. Or tar. “You and me, you’ve always had my back-”

“Everything I did for you,” Luxu seethed. “Everything I sacrificed… It was all for nothing?”

“Not nothing, Luxu!” the Master answered brightly. “You were invaluable in helping me see my mistakes. My new world will be better than this one because of you.”

“But I won’t be there.” Something seemed to be clicking now, and Luxu’s confusion was slowly turning to anger. “None of us will be there.” The Master rubbed at his temples.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’ve all done for me-” Luxu moved then, walking towards the others, but the Master snared his arm. Luxu grimaced, trying to pull away, but the Master held him fast.

“Let me go,” Luxu sneered. The Master sighed heavily.

“This would have been easier if you were all on my side,” he said, “but I guess we’re just going to have to do this the hard way.” Luxu’s golden eye widened and his lips parted in a soundless scream as his free hand clutched at his chest.

“This… feeling…” he wheezed. The Master chuckled.

“Who do you think taught Xehanort how to do it?” Even from a distance Kairi could see Luxu’s eye changing, and as it turned from gold to a vibrant blue ringed with red she felt her blood turn to ice. The Foretellers all stiffened.

“So it’s true,” Gula breathed. “You really are the traitor-” He began to choke, clutching at his chest as the others at his side did the same.

“It didn’t have to be like this,” said the Master, “but you forced my hand.” He released Luxu who stood lifelessly at his side. There was no struggle in him now. The Master lifted Sora’s heart up high, and Kairi felt him staring right at her as he made a show of putting it back in to the glass jar. “I wouldn’t be letting you try if I honestly thought there was a chance of you winning. You can fight, and you can lose, or you can give up the shard of Sora’s heart and save yourselves a lot of pain.” Kairi lifted her keyblade, firing off a pulse of light towards the Master. He dodged it easily, twisting effortlessly out of the way as he slipped the jar inside his robes.

“We are not giving up,” she hissed. The Master shrugged and stood behind Sora, placing a hand on his shoulders.

“Suit yourselves.” He snapped his fingers and Kairi swallowed panic as rolling shadows swept across the ground. The Foretellers summoned their keyblades and advanced, but the clashes were lost behind waves of heartless that shot up from the floor with their talons bared. Kairi felt Naminé pull her backwards, and the others closed in around her as the heartless swarmed towards them.

“Vanitas!” Kairi yelled, but Vanitas was gone, swallowed by the shadows. Luxord and Isa too; Kairi could hear them, but already they sounded miles away. She felt Naminé trembling behind her as Donald and Goofy closed in around them. Donald threw his staff in to the air, summoning bolts of lightning that sent the nearest heartless staggering whilst Kairi threw up a shield around them.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Naminé whispered as the heartless began to claw at the shield. Kairi turned to her, gripping her forearms tightly as she pressed their foreheads together.

“We are not giving up,” she repeated. Naminé’s eyes were clenched shut and Kairi tightened her grip until her fingernails were digging in to Naminé’s skin. “Naminé, listen to me. I’m going to find Vanitas and he’s going to get you out of here-”

“No!” Her eyes flew wide open and she wrapped her hands around Kairi’s arms. “I’m not leaving you-”

“You have to,” she said. “If we don’t make it out of this, then someone has to warn the others. Go to Radiant Garden and find Merlin, tell him what’s happening-”

“I won’t go,” she argued, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

“You can’t stay-”

“Yes I can. I _will_.” Kairi closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath; Vanitas wouldn’t need Naminé’s consent, he would just need to be able to find her. So she swallowed bile and gave Naminé’s arms a squeeze.

“Stay here,” she ordered. “Keep a shield up. Here, take these.” She reached in to her pocket, withdrawing several elixirs which she thrust in to Naminé’s hands.

“Kairi-”

“Use them,” she ordered. She felt her shield splinter under the heartless’ assault and she bit back a scream, keeping her attention fixed on Naminé. “Stay with Donald and Goofy. I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Naminé cried. Kairi pretended not to hear her.

“Shield, Naminé! Now!”

“Kairi-”

“Shield!” Kairi’s barrier fractured, and in the split second before Naminé could bring up one of her own she darted outside its protection.

“Kairi!” Donald cried. She planted her keyblade in the ground, sending out a pulse of light that knocked the heartless back.

“Stay with Naminé,” she ordered. “She needs you.” Goofy pressed a hand against the shield.

“But, Kairi-”

She couldn’t listen. She turned away, diving in to the shadows, and reaching out as best she could to try and find Vanitas. She cried his name, over and over, and she felt his familiar darkness darting across the ground. It seemed he was undermining the heartless as best he could, popping up in the tightest knots to disperse them before disappearing back into the shadows. Helpful, yes, but it made him infinitely harder to lock down; right when she thought she was close by, she would feel him disappear and reappear somewhere else.

A heartless clawed at her shoulder and she hissed, twisting out of the way of its attack. Another emerged by her ankles and she tripped over it, stumbling in to the dirt. A gutterall cry sounded overhead and she rolled on to her back in time to see Ira looming over her, the eyes of his unicorn mask glowing a vibrant blue-green as he lifted his keyblade high above her. Her breath caught in her throat as the blade came down, only to watch as Ira was bowled out of the way by a turtle toad. The unversed didn’t spare Kairi a second glance as it continued to bounce across the dirt, sending Ira and the nearby heartless shooting in to the air, stunned. Through the gap Kairi finally spied Vanitas, but by the time she had dragged herself to her feet he was gone.

Kairi took a deep breath, focusing on her magic and trying to lock on to the nearest target, but she was quickly overwhelmed. The heartless were pressing at her from all sides, leaving her with no time to focus. She started to swing blindly, protecting her back with hastily erected shields. Within minutes she regretted giving her elixirs to Naminé, and after using the last of her magic to send the heartless staggering back she managed to fish an ether out of her pocket. It restored her magic, but it did little to stop the blood that was trickling down her arm, and it certainly didn’t help the breathless exhaustion that was already settling in.

“Vanitas!” she cried again.

“Kairi!” It wasn’t Vanitas that answered. The voice was followed by a roar of flame as Axel cut through the hoard, coming to a stop at her side. Isa followed close behind, his claymore gleaming in a way that used to terrify her. Now there was something almost comforting about the pale glow that was reflected in his eyes.

“Have you seen Vanitas?” she asked. Axel shook his head.

“Kairi-”

“If you see him, tell him to get to Naminé.” Axel’s face paled. Isa whirled around them, knocking heartless back and piercing them with the tip of his claymore. It did little more than stun them, and when they returned to their senses they rejoined the fight with a fury. “Donald and Goofy are with her but I don’t know how long they’ll last.” Axel nodded.

“Isa, you should go too-”

“Not happening,” Isa replied curtly. Axel sighed and span on his heel. Heart’s Flame glowed and split in half, forming two flaming chakrams which he sent flying in to the heartless.

“We need to find the others and regroup,” he said. “We’re stronger together.”

“Easier said than done,” Isa retorted as his keyblade cut through a soldier that had been barrelling towards them. “We don’t even know what direction we need to go in.” Axel caught his chakrams and glanced at Kairi with fire in his eyes and Kairi nodded. She ducked and he sent his chakrams out behind her, clearing enough of a space for her to back up several paces. She sprinted towards him and he reached out to grab her forearm, swinging her around in a high arc and sending her sailing above the heartless. She hung in the air long enough to focus her magic on the heartless below, and as pearls of light wiped out clusters of shadows she spied a flash of blue hair.

“That way,” she said as she landed, pointing to where she had seen the others. Axel nodded.

“Isa, we need to – Isa!” Isa was no longer with them. The shadows had closed in around them, cutting them off from Isa. Kairi felt Axel press his back against hers as he swore under his breath. “Let’s get to the others, then we can-” Then he was gone. A shiver ran down Kairi’s spine as he was knocked off his feet and in to the crowd.

“Axel!” she cried.

“Get to the others!” She grit her teeth; the heartless were taking him in the wrong direction, and those that remained quickly formed a barrier that stopped her from following after him. She heard a roar of fire and saw his chakrams circling through the air overhead and she grit her teeth, whirling on her heel and cutting through the neoshadow that had been leaping for her head. Axel was right, they needed to regroup. She felt the familiar pull of Aqua’s magic and she fought towards it, driving through the shadows until a shard of ice whistled past her ear.

“Aqua!” she bellowed.

“Kairi!” came the response, though it was quickly followed by a scream.

“Aqua!” Terra and Ven’s voices were laced with fear and Kairi’s heart leapt to her throat. She planted her keyblade in the ground again, using the last of her magic to clear a path through the nearest heartless, but it earned her barely more than a glimpse of Terra and Ven before they plunged deeper in to the swarm.

Kairi span on her heel, slicing clean through a shadow as she bit back tears. She needed to find someone – anyone – and she wasn’t going to do that if she gave up now. She lashed out with her keyblade, screaming as she plunged it into the back of a bandit, and as it dissolved in to shadow she pulled another ether from her pocket. A shadow darted across the floor towards her, a ring of black with flashes of crimson at its centre, and she leapt back just in time to allow Vanitas to shoot out of it, bringing with him bursts of ice that speared several heartless.

“Vanitas!” He landed heavily, tilting sideways, and as Kairi rushed to his side she threw a shield around them. She wrapped her hand around his and thrust her keyblade in to the air. “Heal!” The magic wrapped around her spilled over to him, banishing the worst of their wounds.

“Thanks,” Vanitas sighed.

“Are you all right?” she asked. He gave a short, sharp nod.

“Ran out of potions, and healing magic isn’t really my thing,” he grunted.

“Where’s Naminé?” she asked. “Is she safe?”

“I can’t get close to her,” he answered with a scowl. “Donald and Goofy have got her back. If we want to keep her safe, we’re gonna have to win.” Kairi’s stomach twisted and she clenched her teeth, forcing the bile back down her throat. Vanitas was watching her carefully, and after taking a deep steeling breath she nodded firmly.

“Let’s go.”

She lowered the shield and the heartless descended upon them. The darkness was near-stifling, leaving Kairi gasping for breath, and it was Vanitas’ persistent presence at her side that kept her grounded. He led the way for the most part, driving them on through the thick walls of heartless that pressed in on them until finally Kairi heard voices. She could barely pick them out above the din as she fought her way towards them. Roxas… Xion… and was that-

Vanitas howled in pain. Kairi span on her heel but she saw only heartless. Her heart leapt to her throat and the world began to spin as she felt panic racing through her veins.

“Vanitas!” she cried. No answer came. She couldn’t breathe. She swung her keyblade blindly and felt it slicing through the heartless. Three more took its place before she could blink. “Vanitas!”

“Kairi!” That was Mickey’s voice, but when Kairi turned she found herself face to face with a looming darkside. Its beady yellow eyes were watching her closely, and as she raised her keyblade it raised its hand, dragging its crimson fingers through the air towards her. She was too slow to avoid it, and the back of its hand hit her in the stomach, forcing the air from her lungs as it sent her flying through the air. She hit the ground heavily, gulping in mouthfuls of dust that left her coughing and wheezing as she rolled through the dirt. Her shoulder was on fire, and when she reached in to her pouch for a potion she found it completely empty. She reached for her keyblade, but as she wrapped her fingers around the hilt a great black boot landed across the teeth.

“Luxu had you like this once, didn’t he?” The Master was standing over her, his hands clasped behind his back. Sora stood at his side, bobbing and weaving absently back and forth.

“S-Sora-”

“How did that end for you?” the Master asked. He crouched low, his weight still pressing her keyblade in to the dirt, and as she continued to cough he pressed a gloved finger against the scars on her chest. “Ah yes… that’s right. It wasn’t Luxu’s smartest move, making Sora try to take the shard for himself. He should have known Sora would fail. I’m surprised he hurt you at all-”

“That wasn’t Sora,” she spat. “Sora would never do that-”

“But he did,” the Master countered. He sighed and rocked back on to his heels, resting his hands on his knees. “Tell you what, Kairi. I’m willing to make you a deal. You give me the shard of Sora’s heart, and I’ll let the two of you say goodbye before we put him inside the box. You can even go in there with him if you like. The two of you, together forever. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Kairi dismissed her keyblade, but before she could summon it back the Master had moved his foot to her wrist. She swallowed a scream and the Master sighed. “You always have to keep fighting… everyone is always _fighting_ … If you just give me what I want then I can make it stop.”

“Never,” she hissed. She tugged her arm, wincing as the tread of the Master’s boots bit in to her arm. She clenched her eyes shut, tugging again as she sucked in a deep breath. “Sora!” His name burned her throat, bringing tears to her eyes as she continued to tug. When the Master at last removed his foot she rolled away from him, towards the wall of heartless that had formed a barrier around them. There was no escape.

“You always choose the difficult path, don’t you?” the Master asked as she cradled her arm close to her chest. The skin was broken but there was no blood, though it would leave a bruise even if she had the magic to heal it. “Well, seeing as you’re so desperate to fight for Sora…” He reached in to his cloak, withdrawing Sora’s heart. “I’ll give you one last chance. If you can get it, you can have it, and this will all be over. But if I get you, then I get what I came for.” Kairi glanced from the heart to Sora, still bobbing back and forth, his eyes staring straight ahead. Kairi wondered if he even saw her. She hoped he didn’t. She rolled on to her knees, summoning her keyblade as she pushed herself back to her feet. The Master chuckled and slipped the jar back in to his coat before summoning No Name. In the second it took for the keyblade to form, Kairi thrust Light’s Promise in to the air and used the last of her magic to heal herself while her other hand uncorked her final ether.

The Master charged. Kairi rolled out of his path, one keeping on eye on Sora. If she could just get close to him... Memories of Hollow Bastion resurfaced, strengthening her resolve as the Master darted towards her again. She could bring Sora back; she just needed an opening. And once he was back, it would be two against one. She threw up a shield, deflecting the Master’s keyblade as she took a deep breath and then another. The Master’s next blow shattered her shield but she was ready, bring Light’s Promise to deflect the attack. The Master staggered backwards and she pressed her advantage, throwing her keyblade ahead before warping to it, catching the Master off-guard and knocking him back several paces. The heartless kept him on his feet, swiping at Kairi when she got too close and forcing her back in to the centre of their makeshift arena. It gave the Master time to right himself, and he readjusted his cloak with a chuckle.

“Not bad,” he said. The compliment was far from reassuring, and Kairi forced herself to remain calm. The heartless were only attacking if she got too close; provided she stayed away from them then she would only have to worry about the Master. And Sora, who was standing several paces away. Almost close enough-

The Master sped towards her, forcing her to leap back as he placed himself between them.

“Nice try,” he said. “You didn’t honestly think it would be that easy, did you?” Kairi narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her keyblade as she danced backwards, careful not to get too close to the wall of heartless as she focused solely on the Master. Her magic swelled in response, but before she could give it form the Master rushed towards her and she was forced to dart out of his way. It left her with a clear path to Sora, though she was quickly cut off by a wall of ice which sprouted between them, too close to the wall of heartless for Kairi to try and skirt around it. She turned back to the Master who was walking slowly towards her, his keyblade slung lazily over his shoulder.

“You’re better than I expected,” he said. “No, really. I meant what I said – I’m proud of you, Kairi. But I’m also tired. The sooner we end this, the sooner we can all relax and let things take their course.”

“I’ll never stop fighting,” she retorted. “For Sora, for my friends, for the Realm of Light-”

“I know, I know,” the Master answered. “Which is why I’m going to end this quickly.”

He was upon her before she could react, his keyblade striking her arms – sides – wrists – legs – faster than she could follow. It left her breathless and staggering backwards, unable to keep her balance, and before she knew it she was pressed against the wall of heartless. But it was not a shadow that grabbed her; two strong arms linked around hers, pulling them back and leaving her powerless. None of Axel’s training could get her out of this one, and as Luxu tightened his grip around her she felt a scream die in her throat as the Master plunged his keyblade in to her heart.


	45. The Light From The Past

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE | THE LIGHT FROM THE PAST**

* * *

A single white cloud drifted lazily across the sky; a brilliant white smudge against a blanket of dazzling cobalt. The towering trees were dancing, their leaves whispering sibilant secrets to each other as they cast dappled shadows across the wildflowers below. Blossoming peonies intertwined with vibrant gerberas; a sea of pink and yellow and orange faces that turned towards the sun. Here and there, tenacious bouvardias pushed their way through the blooms, sprinkling the field with ivory stars that swayed alongside diligent dandelions and daffodils.

Someone was singing. The melody was soft and soothing, and the words familiar in a dim and distant way. _I’ll sing you a song about flowers in spring… Of the young sprouting buds and the birds on the wing… I’ll sing you a song about summer’s full bloom… Of flowers that only come out for the moon…_

She didn’t know how long she had been lying there, staring at the sky, listening to the trees and the singing, losing herself in the smell of flowers. Someone was running their fingers through her hair, and the action was so calming that it almost lulled her to sleep. It would have been easier to give in, she thought, but there was something that kept her from completely succumbing.

A light that refused to go out.

She wished she could ignore it and lie here amongst the flowers in an oblivious haze forever, but the more she thought about ignoring it the more she remembered. Memories worked their way back in to her heart – slow at first, until the trickle became a flood – and when her heart thudded heavily in her chest it sent a rush of fire coursing through her veins that left her gasping for breath. The singing stopped.

“Hey there.” The woman’s voice was soft and gentle, and Kairi blinked at the sound. She looked up towards the speaker but the woman was silhouetted by the sunlight, though Kairi did catch the hint of a smile. She tried to sit up and the woman’s hands went to her shoulders. “Careful, take it easy.” Slowly the woman helped her sit up, and Kairi was grateful for the woman’s hands on her arms as the world began to spin and sway. It took a moment to pass, and once the feeling of light-headedness had faded Kairi turned to the woman to thank her.

The words died in her throat as she caught the woman’s piercing blue eyes and the waterfall of crimson curls that tumbled over her shoulder. The familiar creases around her eyes as she smiled and the curve of her jaw – so similar to Kairi’s – left Kairi speechless. She looked exactly like she did in the picture in Kairi’s locket.

“Are… are you… my…” The word wouldn’t come. Jiniya smiled, her eyes shining as she reached out to stroke Kairi’s cheek.

“My Kairi,” she whispered. Kairi’s heart skipped several beats as her mother pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Kairi and holding her tightly. Kairi buried her face in her mother’s hair, drinking in the scent of flowers as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hiccupped and her mother pulled back, using her thumb to brush away Kairi’s tears.

“Look at you,” her mother breathed. “So beautiful.” Kairi felt her cheeks flush and her mother laughed lightly, reaching out to brush several wayward strands of hair away from Kairi’s face. Her touch was electric, and Kairi leant in to it hungrily as her mother’s smile became tearful. “I am so proud of you, Kairi.” The words made Kairi’s heart explode, and for several seconds she forgot how to speak. Her throat tightened and her eyes burned, and when her mother laughed again it was a half-sob as she reached out to dry Kairi’s cheeks.

“How are you here?” Kairi asked. She pulled away a little, sitting up taller and glancing around at the flower field and the treeline beyond. “Where are we?”

“I promise I’ll explain,” her mother answered, “but I think there’s someone else who wants to see you first.” Kairi frowned, confused, and her mother smiled and lifted her chin slightly towards whoever was standing behind her. Kairi held her mother’s hand fast, and after receiving an encouraging squeeze Kairi slowly turned.

“Hey, Kairi.”

Sora was standing several paces away, his hands tucked in to his pockets and a goofy grin plastered across his face. The hollows of his cheeks were gone, the bags under his eyes banished. The mottled bruises that had littered his limbs were no more, leaving his skin it usual rich olive colour. Kairi’s heart stopped as she drank him in, studying every detail, and when her eyes finally met his it restarted with a painful thud that sent her scrambling to her feet with his name upon her lips.

She launched herself at him, sending them both tumbling to the ground, and he wrapped his arms around her as they fell. She sobbed in to his neck, clutching at him like a lifeline and losing herself in the sound of his laughter, and when he finally released her she pulled back and pounded her fists against his chest.

“You stupid – _stupid_ – selfless – reckless-” And then he was kissing her, his lips pressing urgently against hers as he uncurled her fists and placed them over his heart. He bombarded her with wave after wave of raw emotion – love, pride, hope, admiration – and once she had recovered from the initial assault she responded in kind, flooding their connection and tangling her fingers in his shirt, pulling him closer, losing herself in the feeling of his lips against hers.

When he finally pulled away he left her gasping for breath. He pressed their foreheads together, still holding her hands over his heart, and she felt hot tears splash against her wrist as his eyes bored in to hers with a desperate, unspoken plea. She wanted to smile and scream all at once.

“You’re not forgiven,” she whispered. “Not even a little.”

“I kinda figured I’d have some making up to do.” His lips curled in to a mischievous smile. “Do you think you could help me make it up to Riku? He’s going to be so mad-” She narrowed her eyes and punched his shoulder, and he laughed. The sound made her heart soar and she found she couldn’t stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried, especially when he brushed the hair from her eyes and trailed his fingers along her jaw.

Her mother cleared her throat and fire exploded in Kairi’s cheeks as she remembered that they weren’t alone. She sprang back, her spine rigid as the flush in her face spread across her ears and the back of her neck. Her mother laughed.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said (and Kairi thought she truly did look sorry), “but time is of the essence. You really should think about getting back.”

“Back?” Kairi asked. She glanced to Sora. “You mean, this isn’t… we’re not…” Sora tilted his head with a curious smile.

“Where do you think we are?” he asked gently. Kairi shifted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she tried to find the right word. Not _dead_ – because Kairi was sure she was not dead – but she didn’t feel quite alive either. Maybe she was Sleeping? She’d spoken to Sora in the Realm of Sleep before, but this felt nothing like their shared dream where the world around them had shifted and changed with a thought. It felt slightly surreal, yes, but in a constant, unending sort of way. Perhaps the Final World, she thought, only to quickly dismiss the idea. Sora had described it as an unending realm where the sky met the sea and stretched on for as far as the eye could see like a mirror. But if she wasn’t dead, and she wasn’t Sleeping, and she wasn’t in the Final World, then where was she?

A seed of doubt took root in her heart as she glanced between Sora and her mother. It was, after all, too good to be true. Everything she wanted, in fact, or near enough. Too perfect to be a coincidence. As she drank in the warmth of Sora’s hands around hers, she felt the cold sting of the Master’s keyblade piercing her chest and she stiffened.

“Kairi?” Sora asked with a concerned frown. Kairi pulled back, turning sharply towards her mother.

“You said you would explain.” Because if this was real (and she hopelessly, desperately wanted it to be) then there had to be an explanation. Her mother glanced briefly to Sora who shrugged.

“They can hold their own for a while,” he said. Her mother’s expression tightened.

“If you’re sure-”

“Absolutely,” he replied, though Kairi didn’t miss how forced his smile had become. Her mother stared at him a moment longer before turning her gaze back to Kairi.

“This is…” she began, and then quickly thought better of it. She clicked her teeth shut and pressed her lips in to a thin line before continuing. “It’s difficult to explain exactly what this world is, but it sits outside of the realms of Light and Dark. It’s a realm almost entirely its own, like a bubble or a pocket, where hearts without vessels can continue to exist.”

“How did you get here?” Kairi demanded, speaking to both of them though her gaze was fixed on Sora. He slowly slipped a hand inside his jacket and withdrew a small, silver card.

“With this.” He held it up for her to see; the back was covered in a familiar grey and white pattern while the front bore a figure in a black cloak, his crowned head concealed by a hood as his hands cupped a gleaming crimson heart.

“This is one of Luxord’s cards,” she said, reaching out to take it. She ran her hand over the ‘K’ in the corner as Sora nodded.

“After I defeated him in Xehanort’s labyrinth, he gave it to me. He called it a wildcard, but I… I didn’t really know what that meant.” He scratched the back of his neck with a half shrug. “I had it on me the whole time I was searching for you but I couldn’t figure out what I was supposed to do with it. After that day you all came back for me, when I… when Luxu made me…” His face paled and his eyes darted down towards her chest where the three silvery scars poked out over the collar of her undershirt. “Luxu gave me back my heart and kept gloating about how easy it had been to control me, how he couldn’t wait to do it again, and… something _changed_. I felt the card calling to me after he left, and when I took it out to look at it, it opened a portal.”

“And you just walked through it?” Kairi asked before she could stop herself (because who was she to judge anyone about diving head-first through unknown portals?). Sora’s expression tightened and something dark flashed through his eyes.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of Luxu making me hurt you again,” he said. “When Mickey and I fought Luxord, he used a card like this one to trap Mickey. I don’t know where he went, but he was safe enough. Luxord and the others couldn’t touch him. I figured anywhere was better than where I was and it might buy you guys some time. Might keep you safe. That’s when I met Ava and she-” Kairi sucked in a sharp breath at the name and Sora stopped, his brow furrowing in to a confused frown.

“Ava?” Kairi asked tightly. The thought of the fifth Foreteller sent a shiver down her spine as Sora nodded slowly, turning and glancing over his shoulder to where Kairi’s mother’s smile had fallen. Kairi felt her stomach twist, knowing what was coming before her mother spoke.

“Kairi-”

“No,” Kairi blurted, shaking her head fiercely. Her mother’s face crumpled with despair and Kairi felt her heart stutter. She swallowed thickly, but her mouth was dry. “You’re not one of them. You _can’t_ be-”

“Kairi,” Sora soothed, reaching for her hands, “it’s not what you think. Just hear her out.” The woman shifted uncomfortably.

“We might not have time-”

“They can manage without us for a few more minutes,” Sora pressed before turning his attention back to Kairi. He squeezed her hands gently. “She’s still your mother, no matter who she used to be.” _Her mother._ The words rang through her mind as Kairi tore her eyes away from Sora’s to the woman sitting across from them. She remembered her grandmother’s photo album; remembered poring over pictures of her mother and committing them to memory. Her fingers fiddled with her locket, pulling the chain taught around her neck.

‘We’re you one of the Master’s apprentices? Like Luxu?” Her mother nodded solemnly.

“I was,” she answered, her eyes fixed on Kairi, “but we weren’t the same. The Master chose us all together, but after a while he started keeping Luxu away from us. Then the Master started talking about how he might disappear one day, and he gave us all roles to fulfil.”

“What was yours?” Her mother’s expression grew grim and Kairi almost regretted asking.

“Mine was to select wielders to survive the Keyblade War and keep the light alive.”

“To survive…” Kairi murmured. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her mother. “So you chose who lived and who died?” Her mother flinched but nodded nonetheless, and Kairi felt her stomach drop as she thought of all the keyblades sitting abandoned in the Graveyard. Each one had belonged to a wielder that was long gone now; dead because her mother hadn’t chosen to save them. She felt sick. “Why not just stop the war? If you knew it was going to happen-”

“It wasn’t as simple as that,” her mother replied, her voice firm but her face pleading. “We knew the war was coming but we didn’t know how or when it would start. I saved as many as I could but… It’s complicated. We trusted the Master, and our faith left us blind to his manipulations. He left us with a prophecy which spoke of a traitor amongst us-”

“Your master.”

“We never considered it could be him,” she pressed. "We did our best to carry out the roles he had given us, but it was difficult when it felt like everyone was pointing a finger at your back. I refused to believe that it was one of us, and I became obsessed with the idea that Luxu was the traitor. I hunted him down and tried to find out more about his role – to find out if I was right – but before I could find my answers the Keyblade War was upon us.”

A heavy silence fell between them. Her mother continued to stare and Kairi fought the urge to squirm. The woman looked so much like the picture in Kairi’s locket, and yet Kairi couldn’t find a way to connect the Foreteller who had let thousands of wielders die in a pointless war to the kind, gentle woman her grandmother had spoken of so fondly. Sora squeezed her hand softly.

“How did you survive?” Kairi asked at last. Her mother seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief, and something in her expression softened.

“My body was defeated, and my heart should have fled with the others,” she said, “but my mind couldn’t let go of the idea that Luxu had betrayed us. I tried to follow him but he was always one step ahead, constantly changing his forms. I realised I had to do the same if I wanted any chance of catching him, but in the time it took for me to take on a new form, he disappeared completely. That was when I met your father.

‘I didn’t mean to fall in love, but your father made it all sound so wonderful, and he was so charming… After a while I couldn’t remember why Luxu was even important any more. His betrayal was complete, the war was over, and I had a chance to live a peaceful life. No keyblades, no roles… And then you came along and I knew I’d made the right choice, because any life that led to you had to have been a good one. I had four years of peace and happiness until…” Her voice pitched and a tear slid down her cheek. Her hands trembled in her lap.

“Until I disappeared,” Kairi said. Her mother nodded and Kairi swallowed thickly. “How… How did it happen?”

“It was Xehanort, he-”

“I know that part,” Kairi blurted, a little firmer than she intended. Sora squeezed her hand again and she bit the inside of her cheek. “I meant… How did he find me? And how did he…” The word stuck in her throat as her mother grimaced.

“You loved the castle library,” she said. “You would go practically every week with your grandmother, and sometimes you even went by yourself. Some days we would come home and you would have a whole new stack of books. I can only assume that Xehanort must have seen you during your visits to the castle. Your heart shone so brightly, but Radiant Garden was so safe we never even thought to worry. By the time we realised you were missing, we were already too late. I found a way in to the laboratory’s holding cells to look for you, but instead I found Skuld.”

“Skuld?” Kairi asked, glancing to Sora to see if it was a name she should have known. He shook his head slightly.

“Someone from my past,” her mother continued. “Someone I thought I would never see again. She couldn’t remember who she was, but she knew you. She told me what had happened to you, and we have no way of knowing that you had survived. Not after what had happened to the others before you. It was my fault she was there – my choice that ended with her locked in a cell with no memories – and I knew I had to help her. I thought maybe what she knew might lead me to you, but Luxu found us as we were fleeing the castle. I tried to fight past him but it had been so long since I’d used my keyblade that I didn’t stand a chance. Luxu couldn’t risk us interfering with his plans, so he tried to cast us in to the Realm of Darkness, but we ended up here instead thanks to Ephemer.” Kairi glanced to Sora again and he grinned.

“Maybe it’s time Kairi met the others,” he said, rising to his feet. Her mother hesitated slightly.

“If you think you still have time,” she said uncertainly. Sora nodded and offered his hand to Kairi.

“They’ll be all right,” he said, his eyes fixed on Kairi as he pulled her up out of the grass. “Besides, this could be her only chance to meet them.” Her mother nodded sombrely and stood to lead the way towards a nearby copse of trees. As she disappeared in to the shadows Kairi hesitated, bringing Sora to a stop beside her. He squeezed her hand gently.

“Kairi?” Her heart skipped a beat and she tore her eyes away from the tree line to stare in to his, searching them for some sort of sign; an answer to a question she didn’t want to ask.

“Tell me this is real,” she whispered. “Tell me I’m not dreaming – that this isn’t all some kind of trick.” Sora’s concern melted in to a smile and he answered by taking her hand and pressing it over his heart. She latched on to their connection, to the now golden thread that no longer disappeared in to shadow, and when she found his heart waiting for her at the other side the shard in her chest exploded.

“This is real,” he said, resting is forehead against hers as his free hand brushed away a rogue tear that was racing down her cheek. She cupped his hand against her jaw, leaning desperately towards it, and he laughed lightly and placed a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose. “C’mon, I need you to meet the others.” Reluctantly she let the hand on her face fall away, though she kept her fingers tightly intertwined with the hand that had pressed hers against his heart as he led her into the grove.

The trees were tall and slender, towering tightly together, and the dense canopy of leaves overhead allowed only the occasional sliver of light to pass through, casting dappled shadows on the thick undergrowth below. Sora led her deeper in to the forest until at last they came upon a small clearing where her mother was waiting with a young woman at her side. A river of dark hair spilled across the shoulders of her dark cropped jacket, and when she saw Kairi her face lit up with a smile.

“Kairi!” she breathed. Kairi froze, and she felt Sora give her hand a reassuring squeeze as the girl smiled bashfully. “I guess you don’t remember me.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t.” The girl shrugged and tilted her head, hazel eyes gleaming.

“That’s all right,” she said. “I almost envy you. Sometimes I wish I could forget what Xehanort did to us. I only saw you once or twice, but I remember finding out that you were gone. I’m so glad to see that you’re all right. I’m Skuld.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kairi replied, because she wasn’t sure what else she could say. It earned her a smile in response.

“Ephemer’s this way,” she said. She led them in to the clearing where Kairi was surprised to see a young man lying in the grass, his hands folded neatly atop his chest. Silvery curls spilled around his head like a halo, while a thick red scarf snaked around his neck and disappeared behind his shoulders. A small plush doll sat near his head – a striped grey body and stumpy arms and legs, and a white muzzle beneath two blue eyes, wearing a short cream cape and a delicate pink purse hanging from a golden chain around its neck – and Kairi swallowed a surprised squeal when it lifted its head and blinked at her.

“Finally!” it exclaimed. “For a minute there we thought you might not make it!” It pushed itself to its feet, teetering slightly as it found its balance. Kairi tried not to gawk at the sight.

“Are you… Ephemer?” she asked. The creature shook its head and gestured to the sleeping boy.

“ _He’s_ Ephemer,” it answered. “I’m Chirithy.” Kairi felt an embarrassed flush flood her cheeks.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she murmured, stumbling over the words. Chirithy folded its arms.

“You too, but we don’t have time for pleasantries,” it said, turning its attention to Sora. “You should have gone back by now.” Sora scratched the back of his neck with a quiet, half-laugh.

“I know,” he said, “but this was important. I needed to explain everything.”

“Well you should do it quickly,” Chirithy replied curtly. It tugged at its collar and readjusted the purse around its neck. “The connection between this world and yours is fading fast, and if you don’t get back soon then you and Kairi could be stuck here forever.”

“I know,” said Sora. “Just a few more minutes.” Chirithy fixed him with a hard stare and Sora answered with a broad grin.

“Fine,” Chirithy grumbled at last, folding its arms again and sitting down heavily in the grass, “but you need to be quick.” Sora took Kairi’s hand again and led her closer, kneeling down next to Ephemer and gently pulling her down beside him.

“Is he all right?” Kairi asked. Sora nodded.

“He’s fine,” Sora answered, “he’s just sleeping. He needs us to wake him up.”

“Us?” Kairi asked. She glanced at him and he smiled back at her. She pursed her lips, wondering how long he would keep leading her along before finally offering an explanation. A little while longer, she guessed, judging by the wry smile pulling at is lips and the mischief in his eyes. “How do we wake him?”

“We get his heart back.”

“And where is his heart?”

“Luxu has it.” Kairi sucked in a breath for her next question before the words had registered, and she found herself holding on to it as the pieces fell in to place. Luxu had Ephemer’s heart… Luxu had _Ephemer’s_ heart! Her eyes widened and the breath finally escaped in a sudden rush, and Sora’s smile became a proud grin.

“So… your heart…”

“Was here the whole time,” he said. The smile fell a little then and he placed a hand over his chest. “It’s why you couldn’t reach me. I could feel you trying, but I couldn’t answer. If Luxu realised that he didn’t really have my heart, he might have traced the connection back to us here and I wouldn’t have been able to keep you safe.”

“That’s why Luxu couldn’t control you,” she said. Sora nodded and Kairi found herself frowning again. “But the heart that Luxu does have… Ephemer’s heart… it has a piece missing, just like yours.”

“Luxu knew that I’d given a fragment to you, so Ephemer carved out a piece and kept it here, enough to keep him tied to this realm and then Ava made the switch – she disguised his heart as mine and sent it back through the portal in to my body.” He turned his gaze back to Ephemer and smiled. “It’s the second time he’s saved my life.”

“The second time?” Kairi asked. Sora glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she pursed her lips.

“Sora…” Chirithy admonished. Something was bubbling along their connection and Kairi tugged at it, finding her mind filled with memories of the fight against Xehanort – of the demon vortex that threatened to swallow them a second time. She remembered Sora diving headfirst in to a flash of light, and the legion of keyblades that helped him defeat the looming swarm of heartless.

“The light from the past,” she breathed. Sora flashed her a grin before twisting towards the others.

“I told you she was smart!”

“Sora, you really don’t have much time left,” her mother pressed. Sora chuckled.

“I know, I know,” he said through a grin. He turned back to Ephemer and tapped their knuckles together before standing. “Just one thing left to do.” He held out a hand to Kairi and she accepted, letting him pull her up again. They stood face to face and Sora took both her hands in his with a broad smile. “I believe you have something of mine.”

Kairi’s heart leapt to her throat. She wanted to be sure – to trust that she could make the right decision – and yet a persistent doubt whispered in the back of her mind. She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and taking a deep steeling breath. The grass moved behind her and a gentle hand squeezed her shoulder.

“May your heart be your guiding key,” her mother said softly. Kairi’s stomach twisted nervously.

“Will I see you again?” she asked, her eyes still firmly shut. Her mother’s silence was deafening.

“No,” she answered at last. “But I’ll be here until this world fades away, and I’ll always be watching over you.” Kairi bit the inside of her lip and tore her hands from Sora’s, spinning on her heel to throw her arms around her mother’s shoulders. Her mother hugged her fiercely, holding her close. “I am so proud of you, Kairi.” A sob rose in Kairi’s throat and her mother ran her fingers through Kairi’s hair before pulling away, holding her at arm’s length.

“Can’t I stay here with you?” Kairi asked, knowing the answer already. Her mother laughed and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

“How I wish you could, but your friends need you.” She ran her hands down Kairi’s arms and laced their fingers together. Kairi shivered at the thought of the Graveyard and what was waiting for her; she felt the Master’s keyblade spear her chest anew, sending ice through her veins.

“How do we defeat him?” she asked, a feeling of panic bubbling in her gut. She swallowed bile. “He’s so strong, and now he’s controlling Luxu and the others-”

“Do not lose hope, Kairi,” her mother soothed, stroking her cheek. “The Master is strong, but his attention is divided between fighting your friends and keeping control of the others. He will have to focus on one or the other if he wants to win.”

“So we need to make him choose,” Kairi suggested. Her mother nodded.

“He won’t make it easy for you, but don’t give up. He can’t stay focused on both fronts for long.”

“And if we defeat him-”

“ _When_ you defeat him.”

“Will he stay gone?” Kairi asked. “Or can he come back, like Xehanort did?” Her mother’s expression tightened.

“I can’t say for certain,” she murmured. Her eyes flashed and she glanced over Kairi’s shoulder – to Sora perhaps – and muttering, “Unless…”

“The box,” said Sora. Kairi twisted, glancing at him over her shoulder

“The box?” she asked. He nodded, a thoughtful hand resting on his chin.

“He designed it to trap a heart,” he mused. He lifted his head, meeting her gaze with a shrug and a grin. “We’ll just put his heart in it instead of mine.”

“It could work,” her mother agreed. “Trap him inside, and seal him away for good. Once the others are free from his control, they can take care of him and make sure nobody ever releases him.” There was a sort of poetic justice in that, Kairi supposed.

“Would they really do that?” Kairi asked. “Would they really turn on their master and keep him imprisoned.” Her mother’s smile tightened a little

“I can’t say for certain, but after what they’ve heard today… I don’t think they’ll let him carry out his plans.” Kairi’s stomach twisted and her heart fluttered nervously in her chest. There would be no getting to the Master without defeating the Foretellers, and when coupled with the thought of trying to convince them to turn completely on a man they had been so devoted to… What had been a challenge before suddenly seemed insurmountable, and Kairi shivered.

“Can’t you come with us?” she asked. “You could help us – help convince Luxu and the others-” Her mother smiled sadly and squeezed her hands.

“I wish that we could,” she sighed, “but our bodies perished long ago. We would have no form in the Realm of Light.”

“But Ephemer-”

“Used Sora as a vessel,” her mother countered. The word vessel struck a chord in Kairi’s heart and she squeezed back.

“We could make you vessels!” she exclaimed. “Like Roxas and Xion and Vanitas. Even and Ienzo could-”

“Kairi,” her mother murmured, stroking her cheek and smiling sadly, “there isn’t time. You and Sora have to go back, and once you leave you won’t be able to return. You both belong in the Realm of Light.” Kairi wanted to scream – to stamp her foot and tear out her hair and hold tight to her mother and never let go. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek and clutched her mother’s hands tightly.

“It’s not fair,” she sobbed.

“Life rarely is,” her mother whispered. She squeezed Kairi's hands one last time before cupping her face and pressing a fierce kiss on to Kairi's forehead. Then she lifted Kairi's chin, and after giving her one last reassuring smile she took Kairi by the shoulders and turned her towards Sora.

“Kairi.” Sora’s voice was thick and heavy. Skuld stood by his shoulder with Chirithy in her arms, both of them watching in somber silence as Kairi took a deep breath and dried her tears on her gauntlets. He gave her an understand smile before reaching towards her, his patient hand outstretched. She felt his heart calling, and she felt the shard in her chest answering, banishing any lingering doubt.

This was real.

She stepped forward, placing her hand in his, and the world disappeared behind a blinding flash of light.


	46. Divide and Conquer

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX | DIVIDE AND CONQUER**

* * *

Axel swung blindly – one hand slicing his keyblade through the air while the other wiped the sweat from his eyes. His limbs felt like lead, his entire body ached, and he had amassed quite an impressive collection of bruises, scrapes. He had still yet to regroup with Isa, and whilst he had heard several of the others fighting through the throng he hadn’t seen anyone since he’d been separated from Kairi.

A heartless clawed at his shoulder and he heard the fabric of his cloak rip. He swore and span on his heel, spearing the shadow and turning it to smoke, but the damage had been done. The sleeve was hanging awkwardly across his upper arm, keeping him from raising his keyblade overhead, and no amount of shrugging and jostling could get the torn fabric to stay in its proper place. He deflected another incoming attack before quickly shrugging his way out of his cloak; the pockets were empty now, and the heartless had already snared his hem several times in an attempt to drag him deeper into the fray. The shadows swarmed across it, clawing and tearing and ripping until the garment had been torn to shreds. It was a short distraction, but it bought him enough time to heal and prepare himself for the next wave of attacks.

It never came.

A pulse of blinding light swept through the Graveyard, slicing clean through the heartless. In the blink of an eye they disappeared, and Axel saw for the first time just how far they’d all been scattered; there were at least several yards of battle-worn ground standing between each of them. He turned on his heel, searching for the source of the light, and when he found it his heart stopped.

Kairi was in the centre of it all, hovering inches above the ground with the Master’s keyblade speared through her heart.

The battle came grinding to a halt. Somewhere, Naminé screamed. Axel was numb, unable to tear his eyes away as Kairi collapsed heavily in to the dirt. The Master’s keyblade disappeared in a shower of sparks that splashed against her lifeless cheek, and after a moment of stunned silence the Master placed his hands on his hips and leant in to peer down at her.

“Huh,” he said, his voice cutting clearly through the silence. “Well _that_ was unexpected.” It was enough to snap Axel from his trance and he charged, a scream tearing his throat as he raised his keyblade high overhead. The Master extended a hand behind him, summoning his keyblade to block the attack without ever taking his eyes away from Kairi. Axel stumbled backwards, tripping over his leaden limbs and falling heavily on to his hip. Fire raced up his spine and Axel bit back a curse, clenching his teeth and readying himself for another charge.

As he staggered to his feet a burst of darkness erupted behind the Master and Vanitas exploded out of the shadows. The Master deflected him too, but as Vanitas flew backwards several unversed darted forwards, forcing the Master to turn away and giving Axel the opening he needed. He surged forwards, leaving a trail of fire behind him as he landed his keyblade across the Master’s back and sent him staggering forwards. The Master quickly recovered, and he straightened with a sigh. He span sharply, slicing his keyblade through the air and summoning a great gust of wind that knocked the breath from Axel’s lungs and sent him tumbling backwards. He skidded to a stop several feet away, wheezing and spluttering weakly in to the dust. He rolled on to his elbow, clutching at his burning lungs and trying not to think about the pain lancing through his shoulder as he lifted his heavy head.

He could see everyone from here. Naminé, on her knees, white as a sheet and clinging to Donald and Goofy who had been struck dumb. Vanitas, dragging himself through the dust, clutching his side and coughing crimson in to the dirt, shadows bubbling around his fingers but never quite taking form. Aqua, holding her shoulder tightly with Terra’s head cradled carefully in her lap. Xion and Roxas leaning heavily against each other; one of Roxas’ eyes was swollen shut while Xion was holding her wrist close to her chest. Ven, some distance away, tears streaming over the blossoming bruise on his jaw while Luxord knelt at his side, leaning heavily against his keyblade. Isa, alone, still standing despite tremors that left him shaking from head to toe. Mickey, limping towards Riku who stood still as stone, his face pale and horrified as his wide eyes stared at Sora – still drenched in shadows and oblivious to Kairi lying unmoving at his feet.

Each of them looked as battered and broken as Axel felt, while the Foretellers seemed to have barely broken a sweat. Ira, Aced, Invi and Gula had spread themselves in a wide circle; perfectly positioned between the scattered Guardians and their Master. Luxu stood behind Kairi, his arms hanging limply at his sides. His piercing blue eye watched lifelessly as the Master turned his attention back to Kairi who crouched down beside her with a thoughtful hum.

“So where is your heart, princess?” A hand disappeared beneath his cloak and he withdrew the jar containing Sora’s heart. He glanced at it, tilting his head this way and that before turning his attention towards Sora. “More importantly, where is the missing piece of _his_?” He reached a hand towards her and fire erupted in Axel’s veins.

“Don’t touch her,” he grunted, pushing himself to his knees. His body screamed in protest and he saw stars as bile coated his tongue. The Master sighed and twisted, leaning on his knee to watch as Axel slowly hauled his aching body up off the floor.

“Really?” he drawled. “You really still wanna fight me?” Axel drew himself up tall and recalled his keyblade, tightening his trembling fingers around the hilt. The Master chuckled and stood, slipping Sora’s heart back inside his cloak. “All right, then. Gimme your best shot.” Axel grit his teeth and sucked a sharp breath through his nose before he charged. His steps were slow and heavy, his keyblade three times its usual weight, and as he heaved it over his head he let out a furious, frustrated roar. The swing was slow and weak, and the Master easily shifted out of its path.

“My turn.”

It was all the warning Axel got before the Master began a series of blows that left him reeling. There was no pattern to the Master’s attack – no discernible rhythm in the way that he fought – leaving Axel with no chance of gaining the upper hand. Within seconds he was on the ground again with the Master towering over him. The Master sighed heavily, resting his keyblade under Axel’s chin.

“Is this really how you wanna spend your final days?” he asked. “There are better things to do than fighting. Go home! Spend time with your loved ones!” He stopped suddenly and glanced around with a chuckle. The keyblade fell away and Axel breathed a low sigh of relief. “Then again, I guess they’re all here with you, aren’t they?” Axel didn’t respond; he grit his teeth and tried to sit up, but the Master pressed his keyblade in to Axel’s shoulder. The searing pain left him breathless and unable to resist as the Master pushed him back down. “Ah-ah, you stay down. _You_ might not have anything better to do, but _I_ do.” He gave Axel’s shoulder one last shove before pulling the keyblade away. Axel almost wished he’d left it; the pain was somehow worse without it, and he pressed his hand over the wound with a strained hiss. The skin was unbroken, but the blood below was quickly turning to ice. Axel could feel the shards coursing through his system, working their way in to his heart. Nevertheless, as the Master turned away Axel rolled on to his knees, biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

“Axel!” Xion called. She rose to her feet, but before she’d taken a step Aced was upon her, knocking her back in to Roxas with a single stroke. Axel felt his resolve harden and he planted a foot firmly in the dirt. The Master groaned, his shoulders sagging and his head rolling.

“Can’t you just give up?” he moaned.

“Never,” Axel grunted. It took every fibre of his being to push himself back to his feet, and he planted his keyblade in the ground to keep from toppling back down again. The Master slumped forwards with a dramatic huff.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grumbled. “Then I guess I’ll just have to take care of you first.” And then Axel was down again; left flat on his back by an attack he hadn’t even seen coming. The Master’s keyblade gleamed as he sliced it through the air, bringing it down towards Axel’s chest-

_CLANG_

Isa appeared between them, his claymore quivering from the force of the blow. The Master staggered backwards, his keyblade ringing, though he quickly righted himself with a surprised chuckle.

“That’s not a keyblade,” the Master remarked. Isa didn’t respond, watching as the Master reached out to tap the tip of the claymore. He let out a delighted giggle and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Oh now _this_ is fascinating. I always wanted to see one up close to see if I was right, and I was. I knew it! I bet you don’t even know what you’ve done, do you?” When Isa remained silent he turned to the others. “Do any of you realise how fascinating this is? Anyone?”

Silence. The Master gazed to each of them in turn, and when nobody spoke he planted his fists on his hips and shook his head.

“So many keyblade wielders and not _one_ of you understands,” he huffed. He sidestepped and gestured to the claymore as though presenting it to them for the first time. “This weapon is made from his _will_ , just like your keyblades are made from your hearts. Xehanort actually did it; he created weapons that were just like keyblades, only weaker. Weapons of great power that could be called forth _at will_ , but would never be stronger than a keyblade so they could never be his equal. Because a person’s will is stronger than a body, but weaker than a heart.” He turned back to Isa, banishing his keyblade and folding his arms across his chest. “It’s almost a shame, because if it _was_ a keyblade, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

He snapped his fingers and tendrils of darkness snaked their way around the claymore’s jagged blade. They tightened – sounding like thorns dragged over glass – before the claymore shattered, disappearing in to shards of light that dissolved in to a pitiful shower of sparks. Isa gasped, clutching at his chest, and the Master shrugged. “What can I say? You should never bring a sword to a keyblade fight.”

“You-” Isa wheezed, his shoulders trembling. The Master sighed.

“I guess there really isn’t much point in you being here now that you can’t even defend yourself,” the Master mused. His keyblade reappeared and Axel felt his heart stop as the Master lunged forwards, blade first.

“ISA!”

A blinding flash of light sent Axel diving face-first in to his elbow as several startled cries rang out from the others. There was the distinctive sound of metal clashing against metal, and when Axel peered out from behind his arm he saw Isa – still standing – blocking the Master’s keyblade with one of his own.

At first Axel thought he had somehow reformed his claymore; the design was strikingly similar to its Lunatic form, with the blue-edged blade forming the length while the teeth looked much like the claymore did in its berserk mode – a golden cross lined with silver sitting in the centre of a jagged circle, with five enormous, pale blue spikes forming a half-circle on one side.

“Isa…” Axel breathed. Isa merely huffed in response; his attention fixed on keeping the Master’s keyblade from coming any closer to his chest. The Master seemed – for the first time – speechless.

“But… _how_?” he demanded, his voice trembling with fury. “Why would a keyblade choose _you_ -”

“Why not?” Isa grunted. He took advantage of the Master’s surprise to push him away, sending the Master staggering back, and Axel caught sight of the golden crescent moon dangling from the keyblade’s pommel as Isa wrapped his hands around the hilt. The Master lowered his head with a growl as he flourished his keyblade behind him. He might have charged if not for Kairi who, still prone on the ground, had begun to glow.

It was faint at first – a small bubble of light that blossomed over her heart and slowly spread across her chest – but quickly it grew. Within seconds it had covered her from head to toe before becoming stronger, hiding her from view. The light reached out, swallowing Sora in a bubble that slowly rose off the ground. The higher it soared, the brighter it glowed, until it was a blinding star against the grey sky.

It exploded. Axel forgot how to breathe.

Sora and Kairi floated side-by-side, bathed in the light of two great golden wings that fanned out behind them. The hands between them were clasped tightly together while the others were empty and outstretched. Their eyes were blazing fury as they stared down at the Master who staggered back, a strangled noise rising in his throat.

“ _How_?!” he roared. He reached in to his jacket and withdrew the jar; the heart within still span in lazy circles, and his head jerked back and forth between the jar and the sky. “How can you be-”

Sora and Kairi dropped in to a sharp dive, spiralling towards the Master in a golden blur. The attack was swift and devastating, sending the Master stumbling backwards amidst a cloud of light and feathers. The Master yelped and spluttered before finally colliding with Ira, sending them both tumbling to the ground as Kairi and Sora shot back in to the sky. The wings exploded, sending feathers falling through the air as they dropped hand-in-hand down to the ground. A feather landed over Axel’s heart, and his body exploded with a gentle wash of light that soothed the worst of his aches. There were feathers for everyone, it seemed; even the Foretellers who swooned and staggered as the feathers dissolved against their masks, making the blue of their eyes falter for the briefest moment.

By the time Axel was back on his feet (with some much-needed assistance from Isa), Sora was surrounded. The others had crowded around him, smothering him with hugs and squeezes and excitable yelling. Kairi, Axel noticed, had stepped back. She was watching everything unfold with a gentle smile, and was completely unprepared for Naminé who barrelled in to her from behind and wrapped her arms around Kairi’s neck with a tearful cry. Kairi caught Axel’s eye then, and his heart skipped several elated beats, though before he could speak he was cut off by a burst of darkness that erupted between them. Vanitas folded his arms with a huff.

“I thought I told you not to do anything stupid,” he growled. Kairi shrugged sheepishly.

“It wasn’t really my choice,” she countered as Naminé finally released her, wiping away tears with the heels of her hands. Axel couldn’t wait any longer; he swept in, skirting around Vanitas to sweep Kairi in to his arms.

“You have to stop doing this to me,” he breathed as he felt her return the hug. She let out a weak half-laugh.

“I’ll try my best,” she answered. He set her down then and held her at arms’ length, scrutinising her from head to toe.

“Are you all right?” he asked. She nodded and smiled.

“I’m okay,” she answered, her eyes drifting back towards Sora. Axel didn’t miss how Sora glanced back at her, and the pair shared a small smile before Sora was dragged in to another hug. “I really am.” And for the first time in a very long time, Axel truly believed her.

Vanitas sniffed and folded his arms.

“While I’m just as _delighted_ as everyone else that Sora’s back,” he drawled with a scowl, “we do still have a bad guy to beat, remember?” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where the Master had untangled himself from Ira and was dragging himself to his feet. The mood shifted in a heartbeat, though Sora remained smiling.

“It’s good to see you too, Vanitas,” he chuckled. Axel didn’t miss the way Vanitas’ lips twitched towards a smile that was quickly smothered behind a glare.

“Do you have a plan, Sora?” Riku asked. Sora nodded firmly, glancing to Kairi before he answered. The plan was surprisingly quick to explain, though it would be considerably less simple to execute (and judging by several uncertain glances that passed through the group, Axel wasn’t the only one to think so).

“Divide and conquer,” said Terra. Sora nodded. “I’ll take Aced; we’ve fought before.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Aqua.

“Then I’ll take Ira,” Mickey offered. “Donald, Goofy, you fellas should come with me.” They both nodded, though not without a longing glance to Sora who gave them a grin in response.

“We’ll take Luxu,” Roxas said firmly as Xion nodded in agreement.

“Not without me you won’t,” Axel grunted. “I’ve been looking forward to the day I can wipe that smirk off his face.” He glanced to Isa who nodded in agreement.

“Vanitas and I will take Invi,” said Ven. Sora nodded.

“Riku, can you and Luxord handle Gula?” Sora asked. Riku glanced to Luxord who nodded firmly. “Kairi and I will distract the Master. If we can break his hold over his Apprentices, then we should have our chance to trap him.”

“We’d better hurry up,” Ven suggested, his eyes fixed on the Master who had gathered his Apprentices beside him. The blue eyes of their masks were more vibrant than ever as they raised their keyblades. Sora glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Kairi. Together they lifted their keyblades high, tips touching.

“Heal!” A shower of gold and green sparks erupted, washing over the group as the magic worked away the last of their injuries. It banished the ice from Axel’s heart and he rolled out his shoulder, tightening his grip on his keyblade.

“Let’s go!” Sora yelled. He and Kairi led the charge, sprinting towards the Master as the others followed close behind. Axel caught one last glimpse of Kairi as she leapt high, catching the Master’s eye and distracting him long enough for Sora to knock him off-balance before Axel was forced to turn away. Roxas and Xion had struck Luxu, sending him staggering backwards, and Isa wasn’t far behind. Axel planted his feet and placed both hands on the hilt of his keyblade, pulling it in to two chakrams which he sent barrelling towards Luxu.

He enjoyed the look of horror that flashed over Luxu’s face a little more than he probably should have, and he didn’t try to hide his grin as the keyblades flew back in to his hands. Roxas and Xion had managed to get behind him and were quickly pushing him back towards Axel with Isa keeping him from escaping to the side. The others were driving Ira, Aced, Gula and Invi further afield, and so Axel danced backwards, leaving room for Roxas and Xion to drive Luxu further from his master.

“Now!” Axel exclaimed. Roxas and Xion leapt back as Axel trapped Luxu in a towering inferno. Isa planted himself squarely infront of the blaze with his keyblade lowered. He nodded and Axel let the flames disperse. Isa darted forwards, swinging his keyblade in a two-handed overhand swing. The strike was clumsy and weak – which was to be expected given that it was his first time handling a keyblade of his own – but it was enough to knock Luxu off-balance and into the path of Roxas and Xion who had circled around and darted towards each other, crossing behind Luxu with a synchronised flourish that left him staggering forwards.

The small victory was short-lived. Luxu turned, his blue eye gleaming as his lips curled back in to a feral snarl, and he launched his first assault on Isa who – still coming to terms with adapting his old skills to a new weapon – was left on the defensive. Roxas was quick to intervene, diving in between Luxu and Isa. It left him too close to truly defend himself, and he took several strikes to his arms and shoulders as Isa moved out of the way.

“Roxas!” Xion called as she thrust her keyblade high in to the air. He twisted out of the way of Luxu’s next attack and leapt aside as Xion summoned a beam of light that sprang up from the ground and sped towards Luxu. Luxu blocked the attack easily as Xion teleported sideways to summon another, and then another. Luxu kept his guard in place, easily deflecting all three attacks, and when she sent her keyblade spiralling towards him he sent it straight back, catching her by surprise. She stumbled backwards, the keyblade skittering to a stop several feet away, and Isa planted himself firmly in front of her as Luxu began to charge.

Heart’s Flame flashed with fire as Axel brought it down on Luxu’s back, landing a heavy blow to stop him in his tracks before following up with several lighter hits – an upper slash, a high arc, a diagonal cut that nearly sent him to his knees. He glanced to Isa who nodded slightly before diving in with an attack of his own.

Was Luxu really struggling already? Axel danced back, bouncing back and forth on his toes as he watched the others continue their assault. It seemed impossible for Luxu to break through; with three keyblades against one, working in near-perfect harmony; any time he broke through one attack he was quickly met with another. Could it really be this easy? Xigbar had always been stronger than Axel had expected – Axel had found himself put in his place on more than one occasion by the man’s arrowguns, and he hadn’t forgotten the condition Kairi had been left in after Luxu had taken her from Radiant Garden – but it truly did seem that they were already well on their way to wearing him down.

Then again… He caught sight of Luxu’s eye. The vibrant blue was duller now, with flecks of gold appearing through the cracks. Perhaps they weren’t really fighting Luxu, only the Master’s control over him.

Axel glanced around at the others. He found Kairi first, and he had to fight every urge to run to her as the Master sent her skidding through the dirt. Sora was quick to take up the fight, keeping the Master’s attention and Kairi rolled back to her feet and covered herself with a healing spell before diving back in. They needed backup to keep the distraction going, and sooner rather than later, but that would mean freeing someone up to help them.

Axel turned back to Luxu, watching as he charged at Isa only to be intercepted by Xion who was easily able to push him back. Axel pulled his keyblade in two again, sending the chakrams barrelling towards Luxu followed by a wash of fire that left him stunned and staggering wildly.

“We have to finish this,” Axel growled, catching his chakrams as they circled back towards him.

“I agree,” said Isa. “The others need our help.”

“Then let’s do this,” Roxas exclaimed. He glanced first to Xion and then to Axel who nodded at them both. His lips curled in to a grin.

“Ready to get wild?” Roxas and Xion grinned back.

“Can’t wait,” Xion answered. Isa darted out of the way as Axel leapt high in to the air, his chakrams spinning wildly as searing white flames danced over the blades. He sent them flying towards Luxu, trapping him in a circle of fire as Roxas and Xion ran away from each other in a wide circle until they were standing opposite each other.

“Now!” they cried. Axel launched his chakrams again as they charged, slashing at Luxu as they passed and leaving a blazing trail in the dirt behind them. Axel caught his chakrams and immediately sent them flying as Roxas and Xion charged again. They rushed at Luxu over and over, the blazing trails turning like spokes on a wheel, charging at him thirteen times before Luxu let out a strangled cry.

“Big finish!” Axel hollered. Roxas and Xion charged, his keyblades sparking along the ground while hers was held high, and as they crossed Luxu one last time they sent him flying in to the air. Axel darted forwards then, bringing his flaming chakrams slamming in to the ground which erupted with flames.

Luxu collapsed to the ground in a heap, his breathing laboured and his body trembling. They gathered around him, keyblades pointed down towards him as he slowly lifted his head. A gleaming gold eye blinked at them.

“You guys always were… royal pains in my ass…” he grunted. He wheezed a weak, dry laugh in to the dust. “Never thought I’d be thanking you for kicking it.”

“Now you be a good boy and stay down while we deal with your friends,” Axel ordered. To his surprise Luxu merely waved a weak hand and nodded, his golden eye sliding shut.

“Couldn’t help them even if I wanted to,” he murmured. Axel glanced to the others, relieved to see his own uncertainty reflected on their faces. A small bubble shield sprouted up over him and Axel danced back, keyblade at the ready, only to find Naminé standing several paces away with a delicate keyblade pointed towards Luxu.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” she said before thrusting her keyblade in to the air and casting a healing spell over them. Roxas’ mouth was hanging open, his eyes bulging as he took in the delicate forget-me-not teeth and the checkerboard handle.

“Naminé-” Xion breathed.

“You should help the others,” she said, turning her attention back to Luxu. Axel stepped closer, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“You sure you’ll be all right?” he asked. She glanced up at him and nodded.

“I’ll be okay,” she answered. _Okay_. Axel squeezed her shoulder and smiled, his eyes travelling down her keyblade.

“All right,” he answered, allowing himself a small smile, “but when this is all over we’re gonna talk about _this_.” Naminé’s cheeks flushed and he patted her shoulder one last time before turning back to the others. Isa was already eyeing the battlefield, and as Axel fell in beside him he tilted his head towards Gula.

“Riku and Luxord are struggling the most,” he said. Axel let his eyes linger over Kairi for a moment before nodding.

“Then let’s go,” he said. He glanced back at Naminé one last time before following the others.

Gula wasn’t particularly strong, but he was certainly fast and cunning, and was easily able to manage both Luxord and Riku (who weren’t exactly losing, but they weren’t really winning either judging by the frustrated scowls plastered on their faces). Roxas and Xion quickly intervened, crossing infront of Gula and searing a blazing X in to the dirt as Isa leapt across the centre, striking at Gula and catching him off-guard. Riku and Luxord staggered back, and Axel caught Riku’s eye.

“Go help Sora and Kairi,” he said. “We’ll take Gula from here.” Riku glanced towards Luxu and Naminé (and Axel didn’t miss the shock that flashed across his face) before nodding.

“Luxord,” said Riku, “can you help Ven?”

“Of course,” he answered. He swung his keyblade through the air twice, sending a barrage of cards and feathers slicing towards Gula before he span on his heel and retreated. Axel watched them both go, keeping an eye on Gula as Roxas and Xion finished another staggering joint attack and Isa quickly added a series of heavy blows to the end. Axel rejoined them then, leaping between Roxas and Xion and draping his keyblade across his shoulder.

“Ready to get wild?”

* * *

Ven darted back as Invi pressed the attack, her blows fast and furious. It was a struggle to stay on his feet, and just when he thought he had finally gained an advantage Invi swept her keyblade in a wide circle, summoning a great wave of water that knocked Ven off his feet and sent him tumbling head over heels as the water poured itself in to his lungs.

Something hard collided with his side and he rolled into the dry dirt, coughing up water and gulping in air as Vanitas rolled to his feet beside him, shaking droplets from his hair.

“C’mon,” he grunted before melting back in to the floor. The shadow zipped this way and that until it was beneath Invi who, despite her best attempts to dodge the attack, was unable to defend herself when Vanitas sprang up from the floor. He sliced his keyblade down towards her and sent her staggering back towards three jagged spears of ice that sprouted up from the ground. She twisted deftly out of the way, and as Vanitas brought his keyblade down a second time she summoned a wall of ice that wrapped itself around the blade, tearing it from his hands. Vanitas disappeared in a flash of crimson, reappearing behind her and recalling his keyblade to attack her from behind.

“Need a hand?” Luxord was standing over him, offering his free hand to Ven who took it gratefully.

“Thanks,” he said, summoning Wayward Wind back in to his grasp. “What about Gula?”

“The others are taking care of him,” Luxord answered. “I thought you might need a little help over here.” Ven nodded, relieved.

“She’s not strong, but she’s fast and she uses a lot of magic,” he explained, glancing at Luxord from the corner of his eye. “Are you gonna be all right against her?” Luxord smirked, his eyes fixed on his target.

“I’m a little rustier than I used to be, I’ll admit,” he answered, “but it’s all coming back to me.” And with that he ran forward, his keyblade at his hip ready to catch Invi by surprise and knock her in the air where Vanitas was quick to flatten her back down to the ground.

Ven darted forward, catching Invi as she drew herself back to her feet and leaving her dancing backwards. This time when she skirted around him he was ready; he twisted and leapt back, using Strike Raid to catch her in the side. She flinched sideways with a hiss, a spell forming at the tip of her keyblade, but Luxord intercepted. He twisted his keyblade around hers and sent it spiralling through the air while Vanitas sprang up in front of her, spinning wildly and summoning balls of dark fire that rained down around him and seared Invi’s robes. She doused herself in water to extinguish the flame and Vanitas thrust Void Gear into the downpour, turning it to ice and freezing Invi inside.

“Nicely done,” Luxord complimented. Vanitas sneered at him out of the corner of his eye before darting forwards, catching Invi as she freed herself from the ice. Luxord tilted his head slightly, a curious frown playing across his face. “Even with my memories restored, I still fail to see how he came from you.” Ven chuckled, watching as Vanitas continued to keep Invi on her toes with barrages of fireballs and towering spears of ice.

“It’s a long story,” Ven answered, scratching the back of his neck. “One that I think I’m finally starting to understand.” He glanced at Luxord then, studying him from head to toe. His memories were still settling, and he couldn’t say with any certainty that he had them all back, but so far he hadn’t been able to place Luxord in any of them. He shifted his weight and cocked his head. “So did we… know each other?”

“You don’t remember?” Luxord asked, and the flash of pain that lanced through his eyes made Ven’s stomach churn.

“I-I, well, everything’s still one big jumble,” he stammered, “but I’m… I can’t place your face.” Luxord glanced down at himself, as though seeing himself for the first time, and when he looked up it was with a sly smirk.

A fireball cut between them and Ven leapt back with a yell, turning to scowl at Vanitas who was scowling right back.

“If you to are done gossiping, we have work to do,” he spat. Invi’s keyblade caught him in the shoulder and he whirled on her with a furious roar. Ven paled.

“Sorry, Vanitas!” he called, diving back in to the fight, taking the heat to give Vanitas a moment to breathe. There was, after all, every chance that their memories were still divided. Perhaps Vanitas would known how they knew Luxord.

Invi leapt high over Ven, her keyblade sparking against his as she twisted in the air and landed in a deep crouch. Ven darted towards her and she danced back, impossibly fast. Her keyblade lanced out towards him and he twisted, feeling the chill of the blade as it slid harmlessly across his shoulder. He rolled with the blow, spinning out of it and catching Invi with a backhanded swing that sent her stumbling backwards towards Luxord who wasted no time in launching an assault of his own.

It quickly became clear that whoever Luxord had been in his past life, he had been as adept with a keyblade as Luxord now was with cards. The golden studs gleamed as he expertly wove the keyblade back and forth, leaving Invi unable to break through his assault. She took each blow in her stride, matching his skill with hers, and Ven wondered if they might have gone on forever if not for Vanitas who’s barrage of darkness made her trip over the hem of her robes.

Ven threw his keyblade in another Strike Raid, leaping forward as Luxord leapt back. Together Ven and Vanitas pressed forward, driving Invi back as the blue in her mask’s eyes began to flicker flashing green and _gold_ – so fast Ven almost missed it.

“Behind you!” Luxord cried. Ven span, finding Luxord staring down the length of his keyblade towards Invi, his face the picture of pure focus. Ven grabbed Vanitas, tugging him out of the way as Luxord swept his keyblade in a wide arc and leapt high in to the air, firing a barrage of silver cards and crimson feathers towards Invi who staggered back, falling to her knees.

Ven frowned, his eyes travelling to the ground where a feather had come to rest across his boot. He bent down to pick it up, running it through his fingers as something urgent pressed against his brain, fighting for freedom. The familiar feather faded, and at long last Ven finally placed it amongst his memories.

“ _Brain_?!” Ven blurted. Luxord turned and smirked over his shoulder, and Ven felt the world begin to spin as the memories rushed to the surface, though it was still a challenge to try and match the slender, dark-haired Brain from his memories to the broad blond before him. “But… _how_?!”

“It’s a long story,” he parroted with a mischievous smile. “One that I think I’m finally starting to understand.” Ven could only laugh, and as he deflected a barrage of ice he grinned at Luxord.

“You and I will have to catch up when this is all over,” he said. Luxord nodded with a smile.

“I look forward to it.”

“Ven!” Vanitas barked. There was a light blossoming on Vanitas’ chest – a small pearl of blinding white light. Ven glanced down, finding a similar orb sitting over his own heart, only his was black as night. The two seemed to be pulling towards each other, and as he recalled his keyblade he felt his heart – and Vanitas’ – swell. They raced towards each other, and when their hands collided the orbs exploded in a wash of light and darkness. They twisted, pointing their keyblades towards Invi and releasing two beams that lanced towards her – darkness and light in equal measure, twisting around each other like snakes, until they hit their target and erupted.

Vanitas let go and Ven staggered, planting his keyblade into the ground and leaning heavily against it. He glanced over to Vanitas who was swaying slightly but holding his ground nonetheless with his keyblade clutched firmly at his side. Their eyes met, and Ven felt something shift in their connection as Vanitas let go of a little of his darkness, replacing it with a sliver of Ven’s light.

When the light and the darkness dispersed they found Invi lying in the dirt, the eyes of her mask yellow once more. Ven was the first to move, making his way to stand over her with his keyblade hanging at his side.

“We trusted you,” he said. “We trusted in the Wisdom of the Foretellers-”

“And we trusted our Master,” Invi breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. She lifted her head and Ven’s eyes traced the glaring fissure that ran down the centre of her mask. “I see now… why you were chosen…” And with that she let out a heavy breath, her head lolling to the side.

“We should help the others,” Luxord said firmly. Ven quickly scouted the Graveyard; Riku had joined Sora and Kairi in distracting the Master, while Axel and the other former Nobodies were still wearing down Gula.

“We should split up,” Ven said, watching Aqua and Terra struggle against Aced. He turned to Luxord. “Go help Mickey, Donald and Goofy with Ira. We’ll take Aced.” Luxord gave a sharp nod before turning on his heel and sprinting towards his next target with a spell on his lips. Ven thrust his keyblade high and cast a healing spell that eased the aches in his fingers and sealed the grazes on Vanitas’ cheek. Vanitas’ lips curled in to a half smile – the closest to a ‘thank you’ that Ven was likely to get.

“Ready, brother?” Vanitas asked, his eyes ablaze. Ven nodded.

“Ready.”


	47. The Light in the Darknes

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN | THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

Aced’s keyblade whistled as it sliced down towards her, shattering the shield in a single stroke. Their keyblades collided; the clash left Aqua’s ears ringing and her fingers numb as she leapt backwards, her eyes never leaving Aced as he charged.

Terra tackled him from the side, shouldering Aced off-course. It wasn’t proper (Aqua could almost hear Eraqus scolding them from the beyond) but all sense of propriety had gone out of the window the moment Aced had wrapped his fingers around Aqua’s neck.

“Aqua!”

She span on her heel to see Ven and Vanitas sprinting towards them. Vanitas’ eyes flashed and he melted in to a ring of shadows that sped across the floor, leaving Ven behind. Aqua caught his eye.

“Ready, Ven?” she cried, aiming her keyblade towards him. He nodded.

“Ready!”

The tip of her keyblade erupted with ice that shot out towards him. He leapt high, coating his keyblade in a thin layer of frost before throwing it under his feet and using it to ride the river of ice. Aqua dragged her keyblade through the air, leading Ven closer to Aced before shooting him up in to the sky. Ven kicked his keyblade in to his hands and plummeted towards Aced, slicing down as Vanitas leapt up. Their attacks combined to create an explosion of ice that sent Aced and Terra flying in opposite directions.

“Oops! Sorry, Terra!” Terra rolled to a stop some distance away and waved a dismissive hand through the air as he wheezed in to the dirt. Aqua sprinted towards him, releasing a healing spell as soon as he was within range. Ven reached him then, and he offered Terra a hand to pull him to his feet as Vanitas sprang up behind them.

“Are you all right?” Aqua asked, unsure exactly who she was talking to. Perhaps it was all three of them.

“We’re fine,” Ven answered. “We defeated Invi-”

“We know,” Terra sighed. “When you did, the Master’s control over Aced grew stronger. We almost had him.” Ven's face fell. Vanitas narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips back in to a snarl.

“Then he won’t stand a chance against four of us,” he hissed. He lifted his keyblade, sending out a single dark fireball. Aced blocked, but the attack moved much slower than he anticipated, and when he lowered his guard the fireball split in to five and spread out before zipping towards him, knocking him backwards. Aced dropped low, pressing his fingers in to the dirt as he lifted his head and bared his teeth.

“He’s slower than the others,” Terra warned, “but he hits hard.”

“Not unlike you,” Vanitas sneered in a tone that left it impossible to tell whether it was a compliment or an insult. Terra blanched, glancing to Ven who shrugged as Vanitas tightened his grip on his keyblade and prepared to attack.

“Be careful,” Aqua urged. Vanitas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing as he disappeared in to shadow once more. Terra turned to Ven, a tired but determined smile pulling at his lips.

“You ready?” he asked. Ven’s face split in to an eager grin.

“Yeah!” They tapped their keyblades together and a gentle glow danced down the blades, covering their arms and spreading across their bodies. They darted towards Aced in unison, Terra moving faster and Ven hitting harder than ever before. Aqua could almost see the golden thread that tied them together, allowing them to share their strength and magic to release a devastating final blow that pushed Aced back in to Vanitas’ fireballs.

Aqua surged forwards, and as Aced turned his wrath upon Vanitas Aqua struck him from behind. He let out a frustrated roar and swung his keyblade through the air towards her, though Aqua had more than enough time to leap out of its path. Vanitas struck again and Aqua used the distraction to dance backwards, fixing Aced in her sights and releasing a salvo of shimmering orbs that zipped towards Aced in a glistening rainbow. She managed two more rounds before Aced’s keyblade burst through the wall of light she had created to catch her shoulder and send her tumbling to the ground. Voices called her name, and she threw up a small shield to keep herself safe until the stars in her vision had faded.

“I’m okay!” she called out to no-one in particular. She pressed a hand over her aching shoulder and hissed a small healing spell in to her skin. Her shoulder let out a sickening _pop_ and she felt the muscles underneath knit back together. The feeling made her stomach churn, and she clenched her teeth as she rolled her shoulder and flexed her fingers before recalling her keyblade from where it had fallen some distance away.

“Aqua!” Terra appeared beside her, his eyes watching her closely. She lowered the shield and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her back to her feet. “Are you all right?” She nodded tightly.

“I’m fine,” she answered. Her eyes lingered over the small graze sitting above his temple, and without thinking she lifted her fingers to heal it, a small flush coming to her cheeks. Terra offered her a tired smile and a murmured thanks, and she didn’t miss the crimson tint to his ears as he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the fight.

“If we could stun him for more than a moment, we might be able to break the Master’s control,” Terra suggested.

“Or at least weaken it,” she agreed. “Do you have any ideas?” He was silent for a moment, his face a thoughtful frown as he watched Ven and Vanitas keep Aced on his toes.

“Do you remember our Mark of Mastery exam?” he asked suddenly. She blinked at the question and frowned, confused at the sudden change in topic.

“Yes, of course,” she answered uncertainly. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. Why do you ask?”

“Remember the orbs of light the Master made?” Aqua shuddered and nodded. One had exploded right behind her, sending out a blazing beam that had caught her in the side and sent her stumbling in to the wall.

“Xehanort tampered with them. He added darkness.” She paused, glancing up at Terra who was watching her carefully. “Do you think you could make them?”

“I can’t,” he answered, “but you could. The Master made five, but what if you only made one, and you made it stronger?” She pressed her lips together, glancing to Aced from the corner of her eye.

“I guess there’s no harm in trying,” she said. She planted her feet and drew in a deep breath, feeling for the light. She lifted Rainfell and watched as a tiny sphere – no larger than her fist – began to form. She gripped her keyblade with both hands and poured more light in to the orb until it was nearly six times its original size. Terra lifted his keyblade then, and the tip of Earthshaker pulsed with a spark of black and purple that lanced out towards the sphere until the white was marred with black.

Together they pulled their keyblades back in order to push the sphere forwards, sending it speeding towards Aced. Terra let out a warning cry and Ven pulled Vanitas aside just in time. Aced’s mouth hung open as the sphere hit him square in the chest, and Aqua noticed the blue in the eyes of his mask flicker for the briefest moment as he was flung backwards.

She dropped to her knees with a gasp, feeling the world spinning around her. Terra crouched down beside her, a hand squeezing her shoulder tightly.

“Aqua-”

“I’m fine,” she said, peeling his fingers away. “Go help the others. I just need a moment.” He eyed her warily, hovering awkwardly, and she pushed his leg with a trembling hand. “Go!” He gave her one last stern glance before rising to his feet and rushing to where Aced lay on his back, defenceless against Vanitas’ latest assault. For a moment Aqua dared to think that they might have won, until his body was engulfed by a wash of purple darkness as the glowing eyes flared blue once more. She bit back a groan; another Foreteller being defeated was hardly a bad thing, but it also served to undo all their hard work, and she didn’t know how long she would need to recover her strength to make another orb.

“Aqua!” She glanced over her shoulder to see Axel and Isa running towards her. Behind them, she spied Gula kneeling in the dirt, his keyblade resting across his knees, while Roxas and Xion were sprinting towards Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Ira. Axel skidded to a halt beside her, kicking up a cloud of dust. “Are you-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she answered. “I just needed to catch my breath.” Axel frowned and pursed his lips before turning to Isa.

“Go on ahead,” he said, jerking his head towards Terra and the others. Isa nodded once and he turned sharply on his heel, the teeth of his keyblade glowing cold white as he launched himself towards Aced. Axel reached down, taking Aqua’s hand and heaving her to her feet.

“You really looked like you almost had him,” he muttered, glancing over to Aced. Aqua nodded.

“We did,” she sighed, “but every time the Master loses one of his Foretellers, his control over the others grows stronger.” Axel nodded tightly.

“Only two to go. The good news is they don’t seem that keen on fighting for him once they’re free, so that’s somethin’ in our favour I guess.” He paused and scratched the back of his head, eyeing her carefully. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I just underestimated an attack.”

“His or yours?”

“Mine.” Axel arched an eyebrow but made no further comment, for which she was grateful. She turned her attention to the fight; the Master’s control might have been rekindled, but four-on-one was still proving difficult for Aced. She tightened her grip on Rainfell; five-on-one would be an even greater challenge, and six… She glanced across the Graveyard. Ira was facing Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Luxord, Roxas and Xion – more than enough cooks for that particular broth. The Master, by comparison, was facing only three. She nodded to herself and turned back to Axel, finding his eyes fixed on Kairi.

“Go,” she said. He jumped, startled, and quickly turned his attention back to her.

“But-”

“We can handle Aced,” she said firmly. “They look like they could use an extra pair of hands.” Axel shifted his weight – taking a half-step towards Kairi as he glanced over his shoulder to Isa. Aqua took his free hand and squeezed. “We’ll take care of him.” Something hardened behind Axel’s eyes and he nodded, thanking Aqua before taking off. Aqua rolled her shoulders and flexed her fingers and sucked in a sharp breath before diving back in to the fight.

“Terra!” she cried. He turned sharply towards her, and he nodded before turning away.

“Ven!” Ven span on his heel and glanced between them both, and he nodded too.

“Now!”

Aqua leapt high, throwing herself in to the air and lifting her keyblade high overhead. She brought it down sharply across Aced’s chest, sending him stumbling backwards in to Terra and Ven who quickly crossed him from behind – leaving trails of gold and green. Aqua landed heavily and rolled to her feet, twisting to keep Aced in front of her. Terra and Ven quickly found her, stepping in on either side of her with their keyblades lowered.

“Ready?” Terra asked. She felt his strength washing over them, and in turn she shared her magic and drew upon Ven’s speed until she felt a calming sense of balance wash over their connection. Their keyblades flashed gold and she nodded.

“Ready,” she and Ven answered, dropping low. They waited until Vanitas had disappeared in to shadow and Isa had leapt back from his devastating finisher, and then they charged, attacking with a synchronised blow that sent Aced staggering back with a grunt, though he seemed otherwise unaffected. Aqua bit the inside of her cheek and stifled another sigh as she leapt out of his keyblade’s path.

The fight was far from over.

* * *

“Kairi!”

The sound of her name from his lips still made her heart skip a beat, and the fire in her belly helped stave off the exhaustion in her limbs. She glanced over her shoulder, finding Sora sprinting towards Riku, and she nodded.

“I’m on it!” She turned back to the Master who chuckled.

“Aren’t you tired alre-” Light’s Promise caught him in the gut as she dashed past him with a blitz attack that knocked him sideways. She turned and did it again and again – six times more before finishing with a blast of light that made him chuckle.

“Either you overestimate your abilities,” he taunted, “or you underestimate mine.” He brought his keyblade down towards her and she threw up a tight bubble of pink magic to guard against the attack. As his keyblade glanced off the shield she raised her keyblade and pushed the barrier outward. The magic exploded like a firecracker, spitting out stars that splashed against the Master’s cloak. He threw his head back with a laugh.

“Is that supposed to _hurt_ me, Princess?”

“No,” she answered through gritted teeth. “But _that_ might.”

The distraction had lasted long enough for Sora and Riku to join together and leap high in to the air. Their keyblades had transformed – Sora’s gold like the sun and Riku’s black as the night – and as they circled around each other to form a whole they exploded with a burst of rainbow light. The keyblade flared white-gold and released a blinding beam that lanced towards the Master, striking his chest and sending him flying backwards. He lay in the dirt and let out a low moan, and Kairi wanted to believe they had finally gained the upper hand until the Master rolled on to his back with a sigh.

“Ah, Gula. You were going to fall sooner or later.” He clicked his fingers, renewing his hold on the others, before rolling back to his feet.

“Here!” Sora’s voice made her jump, and the wash of healing magic that followed made her skin tingle. Sora and Riku fell in on either side of her, and it was somewhat reassuring to see that their hands were trembling almost as much as hers.

“They’ve defeated Gula,” she murmured. Sora nodded.

“That’s good,” he said. “We just need to hold out a little longer.”

“Easier said than done,” the Master called, dusting off the shoulders of his cloak and smoothing out his sleeves. “How much longer do you think you can keep this up, really? And for what? You can’t stop the inevitable. The light will die, and this world will give way to the next.”

“And what makes that world any better than this one?” Riku demanded.

“Balance,” the Master answered. “Light and dark in perfect harmony. No more war. No more fighting-”

“We’re only fighting because of _you_ ,” Sora countered. “If you just stopped-”

“But I _can’t_. That’s what you guys aren’t getting. All of _this-_ ” He gestured wildly. “It was all a mistake, and I’m trying to fix it.”

“What do you mean, a mistake?” Sora asked. The Master’s shoulder slumped.

“Everything used to be so perfect,” he sighed. “The light… the dark… but I got _lonely_. There are only so many eternities that you can endure by yourself, y’know? So I tried making myself some company, but _that_ didn’t work out. They weren’t perfectly balanced like I was, and once I tipped the scales… _boom_. Everything’s been off-kilter ever since. But I’ve got a good feeling about this next one.”

“It’s a shame you won’t get to see it,” Riku snarled. The Master giggled.

“Oooh I love it! So dark! So edgy! That reminds me, now that I’ve got you here: the whole _smelling darkness_ thing, was that really a-”

Riku charged. The Master danced back, easily deflecting the blows with a giddy sort of glee that set Kairi’s teeth on edge. Sora nudged her with his shoulder.

“You ready?” he asked. She dismissed her keyblade with a nod.

“Ready.” He linked his fingers with hers and they started running. She felt their magic unfurling behind them, and as the golden wings took form they leapt high, barrelling towards the Master and knocking him into the air. The connection quickly faded, and as Sora dropped back to the ground Kairi twisted, calling Light’s Embrace and fixing the Master in her sights. Her heart sang and her magic answered, and as the Master began to fall he was bombarded with pearls of light. He quickly recovered and dropped in to the dirt, only to be assaulted by Sora and Riku who moved so quickly that Kairi could barely keep track of them.

“Kairi!” Axel’s voice brought a rush of relief, and as she landed he skidded to a halt beside her. “Need a hand?”

“What about the others?” she asked. He grinned.

“They can handle Ira and Aced,” he answered. “You looked like you guys could use some backup.” She laughed weakly.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she murmured, glancing back at the Master. Somehow he had broken through Sora and Riku’s barrage and now he had them both on the defensive, switching between his keyblade and his magic with an unpredictability that bordered on the chaotic.

“Well then,” Axel said, planting his fists on his hips. “Shall we?” She glanced back at Axel who tilted his head a fraction towards the Master. She nodded and he grinned, taking off in a dead sprint. She followed a few seconds later, and when she caught up to him he gripped her forearm and swung her around in a high arc, sending her barrelling towards the Master who barely had time to block her flurry of attacks. By the time he had recovered his footing Axel was at his back, landing several blows on his arms and legs. Kairi planted the tip of her keyblade in the ground, sending a pulse of light across the dirt that fired the Master up in to the air where Axel engulfed him in a fiery tornado.

The flames licked Kairi’s arms as the Master used a well-placed _Aeroza_ to turn the wall of fire against them. She leapt back with a curse, coating her fingers in a fine frost and pressing them against her skin, staving off the pain long enough to cast a healing spell over herself and the others.

“You think you can turn _my fire_ against me and get away with it?” Axel seethed. The ground erupted with a wall of white flame, trapping Axel and the Master inside as Kairi danced back. Sora appeared at her side, taking her arms and studying her closely.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, though he remained unconvinced. She glanced down, seeing the black scorch marks littered across her dress, and she freed one of her hands to pat down the glimmering embers eating through the hem of her skirt. “Really, I promise.” Sora’s face softened a little, and he inspected her one last time before stepping back with a grin.

“That was pretty impressive,” he said with a light laugh. She pursed her lips to smother a smile.

“You’re not the only person I can tag-team with, y’know,” she answered.

Axel screamed and her smile fell as she span towards the fire. She started forwards but Sora placed a hand on her arm.

“I’ve got this,” he said, and before she could stop him he had fired a blast of ice that cut through the inferno long enough for him to dart inside. Riku arrived then, sauntering almost casually towards her and staring after Sora with a defeated look on his face.

“We should probably go after him,” he sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. The corner of Kairi’s lips lifted in to a smirk.

“You know Sora’s completely hopeless without us.” Riku let out a bark of laughter at that as he held a hand out towards her.

“Together?” he asked, and she didn’t miss the slight trepidation in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

“Together.” She took his hand and her breath caught in her throat as she felt his heart reach out to hers. Darkness awaited her, but it was different; there was no hatred or malice here, only power – light’s opposite and its equal – driven by the desire to help his friends and protect the things that mattered. And so Kairi let it wash over her, allowing his darkness to draw her power to the surface, as her light did for him, until they reached a balance – a perfect mix of dark and light that manifested in a blinding streak of white and purple that sliced through the fire and knocked the Master off his feet. He quickly righted himself with a furious roar and he retaliated with a formless blast of magic that shattered Kairi’s hasty shield. As she stumbled backwards Axel surged forwards, leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he charged. The Master met him head-on, easily dancing around his attacks and handling his barrage of flaming blows with unsettling ease.

“We can’t keep fighting him like this,” Riku muttered, watching as the Master continued to dance around Axel. “We’ve barely scratched him.”

“We can’t give up,” Sora said firmly (and Kairi didn’t miss the weak smile that tugged fondly at Riku’s lips). “We have to keep going. We just need to break his hold over the others, and then-”

“Then I’ll just take control again.” Kairi jumped at the Master’s voice and she sprang forward, finding him standing behind them. Her stomach dropped and she span on her heel, finding Axel laying face-down in the dirt.

“Axel!” she cried. She darted towards him, dropping down beside him and rolling him on to his side, cradling his head in her lap. She reached for her magic and it flickered weakly in response; she would have to wait to heal him, and every rattling breath sent a spike of icy fear through her heart. Sora and Riku placed themselves before the Master, their keyblades poised and ready.

“Why are you doing this?” Riku asked. “Why even let us defeat them in the first place if you’re just going to control them again?” The Master shrugged.

“Curiosity,” he answered. “I wanna see if you guys will actually be able to win this fight. Plus I’m kinda hoping that you’ll all tire yourselves out a bit which would make my job a _whole_ lot easier. I still need your heart, Sora; that’s the hard part. Once I have it, all of your friends will fall – one by one.” Kairi’s anger flared and she tightened her grip on Axel’s shoulders as Sora darted forwards, striking the Master across the chest as Riku circled him to attack from behind.

Axel groaned slightly, his face contorting into a grimace, and Kairi reached for her magic again. It was hardly enough to heal him, but it could at least take the edge off, and so she poured what she could in to a small healing spell.

“Thanks,” he wheezed, his eyes fluttering open with a pained hiss. Slowly he turned his head towards the Master, his eyes sharp as he watched Sora and Riku press the attack. “He really likes the sound of his own voice, huh?”

“You heard?”

“I heard enough.” He pushed himself up on to his elbows with a wince. “Riku’s right, we can’t keep at him like this.”

“But Sora’s right, too. If we lose hope… that’s exactly what the Master wants us to do.” Axel nodded tightly, tearing his eyes away from the fight to look at her.

“If he wants to see whether or not we’re going to beat his little Foretellers,” he began, “then that gives us time. If he sticks to his word, then he won’t do anything until Ira and Aced go down.”

“Which could be any minute now,” Kairi muttered, glancing over her shoulder towards the others. Axel grunted and sat up.

“Not if we tell them to back off a little,” he countered. “He still seems pretty focused on Sora, so if we use Sora to keep him distracted then he might not notice if we ask the others to buy us some time.”

“To do what?” she asked, unable to keep the doubt and despair from creeping in to her voice. Having time on their side would only help them if they had some sort of plan, and if they really were just delaying the inevitable-

“Hey, don’t you go giving up on me,” Axel scolded, fixing her with a stern look. “Anything can happen in a couple of minutes. Remember the dark-nado? One minute we were done for, and the next we were… well, _done_.” Kairi did remember; the demon vortex was burned into her memories, as was the sight of Sora diving headfirst in to a flash of light-

She sat up taller, turning sharply towards the Master. She thought of Ephemer – lying motionless in the grass, his heart trapped in the Realm of Light. She thought of the legion of keyblades that had helped them fight back insurmountable odds. If Sora could just do it again…

“Tell the others to hold back,” she said suddenly. Axel blinked in surprise, his head tilting to the side.

“You got a plan?”

 _May your heart be your guiding key_.

Her mother’s words echoed in her mind as she shook her head.

“I’m following my heart.” Her magic flared and she washed away the last of Axel’s wounds before leaping to her feet and running towards the Master. “Sora!” He turned to her and she jerked her head back in a silent summon. He nodded and twisted.

“Riku!”

“On it!” Riku took to the sky and summoned a blaze of dark fire which caught the Master off-guard and allowed Riku to gain the upper hand, distracting the Master long enough for Sora to pull back.

“We need Ephemer’s heart,” Kairi said as Sora skidded to a stop beside her. He leant heavily on his knees and tilted his head, too breathless to ask why. “The light from the past – he could help us like he helped you when we fought Xehanort.” Uncertainty flashed through his eyes and he didn’t try to hide his grimace.

“I don’t know if he can,” he panted. “I got the impression it was kind of a one-time deal.”

“We have to try,” she pressed. “If we can just tip the scales, even for a moment, it could be the key to ending this. If we can use Ephemer’s heart to create a bridge between their realm and ours, then maybe they can help us.” Sora glanced back to the Master, his eyes ablaze, before turning back to Kairi with a nod.

“Let’s try it.” He linked his hand with hers and they leapt high in to the sky, their magic unfurling behind them once more as they dove down towards the Master, driving him backwards. He laughed as he blocked their attack, back-pedalling with ease, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t snare his cloak before the magic faded and they fell back to the ground. He charge towards them and Kairi threw up a shield, bracing herself against the attack before pushing the shield out and letting it explode over the Master; a harmless distraction that allowed Sora to strike. He swung his keyblade in a high arc that the Master easily deflected, and as Sora twisted with the blow he reached towards the Master’s chest.

The Master snared his wrist, holding him in place and leaning in close – so close that Sora could see beneath his hood, and Kairi watched his expression twist in to one of terror.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” the Master sang. “I know what you want-” Riku shouldered him aside, allowing Sora to break free as the Master grabbed Riku’s wrist and span him around before throwing him in to the dirt. Kairi ran to him and quickly pulled him to his feet.

“Is there a plan?” he hissed. She nodded.

“We need the heart,” she whispered back as the Master stepped closer to Sora. Sora lifted his keyblade and the Master stopped several paces away. He slipped his hand in to his cloak and withdrew the glass jar, tossing it from one hand to the other with a low chuckle.

“You want _this_ , don’t you?” He caught the jar and leered towards the sparkling heart within, placing his free hand on his hip. “I still haven’t figured out how you did it. Haven’t even figured out whose heart this really is. Not one of your Guardian friends, because they’re all here, and yet it must be someone important or else you wouldn’t bargain your heart for theirs.” He tilted his head towards Sora. “That’s what you’re about to do, isn’t it? Offer me some kind of trade? Because you’ve tried _stealing_ it from me and that didn’t work out. So whaddya say? A heart for a heart?” He held the bottle by its slender neck, swaying it back and forth as the heart continued to spin slowly. Sora’s hands tightened around the hilt of his keyblade and Kairi’s breath caught.

“Sora,” Riku murmured. It took Sora a moment to respond, and when at last he turned it was with a proud sort of smile that made Kairi’s heart plummet.

“Be their light in the darkness.”

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. It reminded Kairi of the silent movies she had watched in the Mansion with Olette and the others; the feeling of watching the action unfold and being powerless to stop it. Sora charged forwards, his keyblade falling away as he snatched the jar from the Master’s hand. Riku cried his name and sprang in to action as Sora launched the heart towards them. The Master let out a triumphant laugh as he reached out, using one hand to catch Sora by the throat while the other threw up a shield – a second too late to trap the heart inside, but more than fast enough to stop Riku in his tracks. He crashed against it, pounding his fists against the barrier. Sora’s eyes found Kairi and his lips moved around her name. It was barely a whisper – a hollow, wheezing sort of noise – but it cut through the silence like a knife.

She gulped in air and looked up, eyes catching the bottle as it hurtled overhead. She span on her heel, hands outstretched, and as her fingers closed around it the toe of her boot caught in the dirt and sent her spilling in to the dust. She tucked the heart against her chest and held her breath as she tumbled to a stop, and as she rolled to her knees she felt the heart throbbing through the glass.

_Be their light in the darkness._

She closed her eyes and held the heart close, reaching out to Ephemer and to the tenuous connection beyond. For a moment she doubted – she had never been able to reach Sora, despite the strength of their connection – but she brushed the thought aside. If ever there was a time to believe in herself, now was it. This time was different, she reasoned; this time she knew where the connection would lead her. And so she wrapped herself around the connection, reaching the point where it began to fade in to darkness and pushing ahead, lighting the way to the other side where the shard of Ephemer’s heart was waiting.

The glass shattered. A fierce wind whipped around her as she felt Ephemer’s heart soar. She felt the connection – felt his heart calling out to its missing piece – and she poured her light into him, lending her heart to his in order to strengthen the connection. She thought of her mother, and of Ephemer and Skuld, and little Chirithy, and with each thought she felt the connection growing stronger.

“What are you doing?”

Kairi opened her eyes. She was standing now; the eye of a storm that was kicking up a furious whirlwind of dust. Through it she saw the Master, safe within his shield and poised with the tip of his keyblade pressed against Sora’s chest, though they were both staring at her. She felt the Master’s focus shifting from her to the heart – back and forth – while Sora was grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes met his and suddenly his heart was reaching out to hers. She opened herself to him and felt her breath catch in her throat.

She wasn’t just connected to Sora’s heart, but – through him – she was connected to everyone else’s too. Every Guardian of Light… every friend they had made along the way… every connection Naminé had taken the time to strengthen was pouring light in to Sora, and he was channeling it in to her. He hadn’t just opened the door to his heart, he’d opened every door to every heart he’d ever come in to contact with. Kairi reached out to her fellow Princesses – old and new – and she felt their power answer. The light spilled out of her heart, flooding her body and seeping through her skin until her whole body was ablaze. Ephemer’s heart sang, and at last the Master seemed to understand.

“Stop!” He brought down the shield and stormed towards her. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his as she smiled.

“What I do best.”

Ephemer’s heart exploded with light, pushing the Master back with a great wave that knocked him off his feet. The Master was howling – clutching at his hood and bellowing in to the wind as something shifted behind Kairi. There came a gentle wash of warmth, and then a soft hand squeezed her shoulder.

“You do enjoy doing the impossible, don’t you?” her mother laughed. An ethereal hand took Kairi’s chin and tilted her face upwards. “You can let go now. Ephemer will take it from here.” Slowly Kairi let her hands fall away from the heart. It stayed where it was; a brilliant star hovering several feet above the ground, tethered to a great white portal by a glistening golden thread.

“You…” The Master’s voice cut through the silence and Kairi’s mother turned away, her smile souring as she watched him pull himself to his knees. “Who are you?”

Her mother didn’t answer right away. Instead she paused long enough to brush the hair from Kairi’s eyes and run her ghostly fingers across Kairi’s cheek before turning away. A gentle glow began to engulf her, enrobing her in a blanket of gold that grew brighter and brighter until she disappeared completely.

When the light faded, she was shorter. Her hair was hidden beneath a pink cowl trimmed with gold that spilled over her shoulders. Two gleaming silver ears poked through the hood, belonging to the silver and blue fox mask that obscured her face. She was shorter, Kairi noticed; barely taller than Kairi herself, though she held herself tall as she stared down at the Master who chuckled as he glanced up at her.

“So you finally made it,” he snickered. He started to rise, his movements slow and heavy. “And here I thought you weren’t gonna-”

Ava’s keyblade appeared in a flash, the tip sparkling and see-through as she held it level with the Master’s face. It was beautiful, Kairi thought; an ornate golden handle enshrouded in clouds that swirled around the shaft in glorious pinks and golds before billowing out in gleaming wisps of white. The Master froze, still as stone for several long moments before he let out a deep laugh.

“Are you going to hurt me, Ava?” he taunted. “Go ahead, take your shot. This might be the only chance you get before I bring you on to my team, and I know just the person I wanna see you fight first.” He tilted his head towards Kairi and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Ava shifted her weight, placing herself between the Master and Kairi and forcing him to look away.

“Enough,” Ava said, her voice calm and firm. “Let them be.” The Master laughed.

“Are _you_ giving _me_ orders, Ava? I am your _Master-_ ”

“Not anymore.”

For the first time, the Master seemed stunned. Kairi could almost taste his disbelief as he looked up at Ava, his fingers kneading the dirt – the only sound in the silence. The world had fallen still. Ira and Aced had stopped, standing like silent sentinels, awaiting their next orders. Even the wind seemed to have dissipated; smothered by a blanket of heavy silence that caught in Kairi’s throat and threatened to choke her.

Something shifted. Kairi glanced over the Master’s shoulder to see Sora slowly rising to his feet. His gaze was locked with Riku’s, the two sharing a silent exchange, and after a moment Riku began to move too, slowly sidestepping through the silence. Sora’s eyes met hers then and he tilted his head slightly to the side. She needed to move, but not by much. She shifted her weight and it seemed to be enough; Sora held up his hand and motioned for her to stop as he and Riku kept moving.

The Master let out a deep growl. Kairi’s heart stopped as he batted Ava’s keyblade aside.

“You are _my_ apprentice,” he seethed. Slowly he rose to his feet, towering over Ava’s ethereal form. “I _made_ you. I made _all of you_. You don’t get to turn against me because you would be _nothing_ without me-”

“And I will become nothing with you,” Ava countered. “You created this world – released the spark that allowed for this wonderful life – and now you want to wipe it all out. I refuse to allow that.” The Master chuckled, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his keyblade.

“You don’t have a choice,” he gloated, a maniacal sort of glee to his voice. “You can’t stop me.” Ava smiled a little.

“I can’t,” she conceded. “But they can.”

Sora pointed his keyblade towards Kairi and a thin line of blinding gold light cut through the dirt towards her. It collided with her toes and sent a rush of power surging through his body. She gave in to the urge to lift her keyblade, pointing it at Riku, and the golden line continued towards him. He sent it shooting back towards Sora. When the light reached its destination Kairi felt her body erupt with power. Sora and Riku lifted their keyblades and Kairi followed suit, drawing the light from the ground and channelling it towards the Master, trapping him in a ring of light.

Naminé appeared at Kairi’s side, and as she lifted her keyblade three golden lines sliced through the dirt, connecting her to Kairi and Sora and Riku as a beam of light lanced from her keyblade to join the beams encircling the master. Axel came next, light springing further underfoot as he fell in on Kairi’s other side.

One by one the others joined them, each adding new lines to the spiderwebs of connections setting the ground ablaze whilst the light around the Master became a sphere that hid him from view completely. Slowly the light began to rise from the floor; Kairi felt it pulling the tip of her keyblade up towards it as the Master fought them from within – every attack he threw at the barrier was met with yet more light as Sora reached out to more and more hearts, taking their strength and their light and _hope_ and pouring it in to the dome until the barrier was impenetrable.

“What now?” Roxas called, his eyes fixed on the light. Kairi glanced at him, feeling her breath hitch as she saw Ira and Aced advancing on him from behind. To Kairi’s surprise they slipped silently through the gap between Roxas and Xion, the eyes of their masks gleaming gold as they paced the large black box directly beneath the Master. Ira and Gula appeared at their side, and together they beckoned to Luxu who hesitated at the edge of the circle of light before hobbling inside. Together they opened the box, and as the lid fell open with a dull thud Ira turned to Sora.

“I believe you know what to do.”

Sora did, and he was quick to share it with them, pushing his intent through the connection until they all understood. Together they lowered their keyblades, dragging the light and the Master down in to the box. The Foretellers heaved the lid closed, and the light underfoot flared. Thirteen locks gleamed and thirteen keyblades answered, sending a beam of light that sealed each keyhole with a _click_ that resonated through Kairi’s chest.

Hers was the only key not connected to a lock, though when she tried to lower it she found it fixed in place, held by some unmovable force. It shivered beneath her fingers as a new light sprang forth, striking the back of the chest and forming a fourteenth keyhole. Her mother’s ghostly form appeared at her side, but the light that leapt from her keyblade was no less real than Kairi’s, nor was the new lock that appeared on the back of the box. Fifteen.

The other Foretellers slowly followed suit. Invi was the first to lift her keyblade, and as her lock took form Gula fell in beside her. Next came Ira, then Aced, and finally Luxu, his golden eye streaming tears as he lifted his keyblade towards the box, filling the space opposite Sora’s master lock with one of his own.

The light underfoot pulsed one last time before rising from the ground, encircling the box with streaks of gold and white before exploding in a shower of sparks that glistened as they splashed across the lid like rain. Twenty locks flashed one last time before growing dim and dull, and as Kairi’s eyes adjusted to the dim light that filtered through the clouds she breathed a sigh of relief.

It was over.


	48. The Final Role

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT | THE FINAL ROLE**

* * *

Nobody moved.

Silence reigned as they stared at the box, still as stone, as though afraid that the slightest breath might break the illusion that they had created. Kairi’s arm began to tremble, and she held her breath as she slowly lowered her arm. One by one the others did the same, and when the box remained closed they shared a collective sigh of relief.

Donald and Goofy barrelled in to Sora, whooping and hollering as they knocked him off his feet. Kairi caught the look of panic that flashed across his face as he fell, and she didn’t try to stop the laugh that rose in her throat. Soon Naminé was giggling too, and together they infected Axel and Aqua and Riku, and then Kairi couldn’t tell who was laughing and who wasn’t. Naminé threw her arms around Kairi’s neck with an elated sob.

“We did it!”

The words made Kairi’s world spin, and as she clutched at Naminé she glanced over to Sora. They had done it - they had really done it - and for the first time they would be able to celebrate the victory together. Sora sat up a little, leaning heavily on his elbow and pushing Donald aside with a laugh. She caught his eye and his face lit up with a smile - the smile he saved just for her - and her heart sang, but the moment was over as quickly as it had begun when Roxas tackled Sora back in to the dirt.

“So, you’re Ava, huh?” Axel’s voice pulled Naminé away from Kairi, and together they turned to see him staring down his nose at Ava (who barely came up to his chest). He folded his arms and lifted his chin. “How do you know Kairi?”

“Axel,” Kairi interjected. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled sweetly. “This is my mother.” It took a moment for the words to hit home, and when they did his eyes bulged as his mouth fell open. She stifled a giddy giggle, though her attempts were quickly thwarted when Naminé whipped out her phone with impressive speed to capture Axel’s gobsmacked face. The flash (or perhaps Kairi’s laugh) seemed to snap him back to reality and he whipped his head back and forth between Kairi and her mother.

“Your _mother_? But I thought-” He stopped suddenly, closing his mouth and letting out a heavy sigh. “Y’know what? You can tell me later. Over ice cream. I have a feeling this isn’t going to be a simple story.” Kairi laughed and turned to her mother. It was a surreal sight – not just because she looked like a Foreteller now, but because she was still partly see-through, and the realisation made Kairi’s chest tighten. Her mother’s eyes were fixed on the other Fortellers, her lips pressed tightly together as she watched Luxord approach, his expression grim.

“Master Gula,” he said, tilting his head slightly. “You might not recognise me but I’m-”

“Brain,” Gula breathed. “I thought you might be, after what the Master said. I suppose you intend to remind me of what happened the last time we saw each other.” Luxord tilted his head a fraction.

“You remember? You told me that you would make yourself forget.” Gula nodded slowly.

“And I did, but it seems the Master has undone my enchantments as well as his own.” Gula’s head fell and his shoulders slumped. “I cannot believe that I could have done such a thing…”

“An accident, I’m sure,” said Luxord. Gula nodded, his fingers curling in to fists.

“I thought she was the traitor. I heard someone creeping around my rooms and then-”

“That was me.” Gula gasped and his head shot up as Luxord grimaced and lowered his gaze. “I was there the night you spoke to Skuld and her friend, when you told them about the missing page. I returned the next night and found the Book of Prophecy you had spoken of. I intended only to look, but you returned sooner than I expected and I was forced to hide. She paid the price for my misgivings, and I took her place amongst the new leaders.” Gula pressed his lips in to a thin line as his shoulders trembled. A thick silence fell between them until at last Gula spoke again.

“Will you find Lauriam?” he asked. “Will you explain it to him?”

“I will,” Luxord answered.

As the two shared a final, sombre nod Invi peeled away from the group. She moved silently to stand before Kairi and Ava, glancing between them several times before knitting her fingers together.

“I didn’t see it before,” she murmured, “but now I understand. Kairi… for my part in all of your pain, I am sorry. We were so focused on following our Master’s orders that it seems we forgot how to think for ourselves.”

Kairi wished she had it in her heart to hold a grudge. She knew she would never forget the restless nights in the labyrinth, nor the months of relentless fighting, but she also knew how far she had come because of it. How much stronger she had grown. And whilst it certainly didn’t excuse Invi or any of the Foretellers for their actions, Kairi certainly found it easier to understand now that she knew the reason _why_.

And so she forgave Invi (much to Invi’s surprise, judging by the way her lips parted wordlessly).

“What will you do now?” Axel asked, and Kairi didn’t miss the way that he had stepped closer to them; close enough that she could feel the heat that was bleeding from his keyblade. Invi lowered her head a little.

“I… I don’t know,” she answered. “I don’t think any of us have ever considered a life without our Master. It’s… daunting, to say the least.”

“It has its perks,” Ava said with a fond smile, “but I think we all have one more role to fulfil.”

“What role would that be?” Aced asked. Ava turned her attention towards the box and her smile became serious.

“We need to take care of our Master.”

“What do you mean?” Gula asked. Ava turned towards him, and her lips curled in to a sad sort of smile.

“Our time in the Realm of Light is over. It is time for us to move on, and ensure that our Master will never threaten this world again.” She gestured to the portal, still tethered to the Graveyard by Ephemer’s pulsing heart. “This Realm will fade, and when it does it will take us with it.”

The Foretellers exchanged a series of silent glances, their expressions thoughtful and sombre beneath their masks. It would be Luxu who would eventually break the silence, stepping forwards and placing his hands on his hips as his golden eye darted between Kairi and Ava.

“I guess there’s only so much damage I can do here.” His words were accompanied with a smile that was strained and unnatural, and Kairi didn’t miss the tear tracks that had dried on his cheek. He turned and glanced over his shoulders to where the others were still huddled around Sora.

“We never should have answered your summons to return,” Aced grumbled. “All of this could have been avoided if we had just-”

“If we had never followed our Master’s orders,” Ava interrupted firmly. Aced jumped and stared at her, open-mouthed.

“Ava! Y-you-”

“What’s done is done, Aced,” she continued. “We cannot undo it, we can only try to make amends for it.”

“Then that is what we shall do,” Ira intoned. “Aced, Gula, Luxu, help me with the box.” Luxu rolled his good eye with a dramatic sigh.

“As if I haven’t spent enough of my life lugging it around,” he muttered. Gula laughed lightly and Luxu’s expression softened as Ira turned sharply on his heel and led the way.

“So how come you’re so happy to go now?” Axel asked Invi. “You didn’t seem so keen on saying goodbye when the Master was telling you to do it.” Invi paused for a moment before turning to him with a small smile, resting a hand over her heart.

“My heart tells me it’s the right thing to do. I suppose it’s because this time I get to choose for myself.” Axel arched an eyebrow before nodding, and Kairi didn’t miss how he glanced across to where Xion was laughing at Sora who was trying to drag an unwilling Vanitas in to a hug.

“Going out on your own terms,” he murmured. A sad sort of smile pulled at his lips as he turned his gaze back to her. “I guess I can understand that.” The Foretellers arrived then, with Luxu and Ira at the head of the box. They slowed as they passed, and Luxu brought them to a halt as he stopped before Kairi, an amused sort of smile tugging the corner of his lip.

“Looks like even after all this time, I still underestimated you, princess.” The nickname sent a jolt racing down Kairi’s spine and she arched an eyebrow.

“I have a name, y’know.” To her surprise Luxu laughed.

“Yeah, I guess you do.” He motioned for the others to set the box down and he turned towards her, his hands on his hips. “Listen, do me a favour? I know I’m not exactly gonna be around to enforce it or anything, but if you could keep Sora from breaking any more fundamental rules of the universe, that’d be great.” She huffed a surprised laugh and let her lips curl in to a smile.

“I mean, I can _try_ ,” she answered, “but you know how he gets sometimes.” Luxu snickered and reached for the box again.

“See ya around, Kairi.”

“You’re leaving?” Sora had arrived with the others in tow, and as they gathered around the box Luxu straightened and turned to face them.

“Time for us to move on, kiddo,” he answered. He folded his arms and chuckled. “Don’t pretend like you’re sad to see me go.” Sora blanched slightly and Luxu laughed again. He pointed to Roxas and Xion. “Look out for those two; they’re trouble.”

“Hey!” Roxas grunted. Luxu turned away, picking up the box once more.

“As for _this_ one,” he said, jerking his head towards Axel who folded his arms. Luxu looked him up and down before shaking his head with a fond smile. “Make sure to bleed his ego every once in a while.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Isa answered. Axel whirled on him with a frown.

“You’re against me too now?” he whined. “Won’t anyone back me up? Kairi?” She shrugged and smiled.

“It sounds like good advice to me…” She glanced to Isa who chuckled in return as Axel threw back his head and raked his hands through his fingers with a loud moan. She turned to Luxu but he was gone; the four Foretellers were silhouetted by the light of the portal, and as Kairi watched they – and the box – disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. Invi hovered nearby, her gaze locked with Ava’s.

“You go on ahead,” Ava murmured. “I’ll be right behind you.” Invi nodded slowly and glanced over the gathered group one last time before following the others through the portal. As she faded from view Kairi’s eye caught a flicker of movement – a brief shadow that landed in the centre of the light. Slowly it began to grow, forming in to two separate shadows that morphed in to people.

“Ephemer?!” Ven exclaimed. He squeezed his way between Terra and Aqua and meet them at the foot of the portal. “Skuld?! Is it… is it really you?”

“It’s good to see you again, Ventus,” Ephemer greeted warmly. “And you, Brain.” Luxord stepped forward, greeting them both with a nod and a smile.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Ven exploded. “Where have you been?”

“It’s a long story,” Skuld answered, and she glanced to Sora and then to Kairi with a smile before offering her hand to Ven, “but one we’ll be happy to tell you.”

Ven hesitated. He took half a step back and glanced over his shoulder. Terra and Aqua’s faces had fallen, as had several others nearby. Sora was forcing a smile, but Kairi could see the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Ven turned back towards the portal, and Kairi watched the emotions war across his face.

“Do I… Do I have to?” he asked reluctantly. Skuld’s hand fell a little, as did her smile.

“I… well, no,” she answered at last, though her voice was tentative and unsure. She glanced to Ephemer who merely shrugged, before adding: “I guess not.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see you guys,” Ven added hastily, “it’s just… I have a new life here now.”

“Ven,” Aqua said softly. He glanced at her over his shoulder and she forced a smile. “If you want to go-”

“But I don’t,” he answered. “I’m glad I have my memories back, but I can’t live in the past. I want to move forward. Besides, someone’s gotta help you keep Vanitas in line.” Vanitas scowled and folded his arms, but Kairi didn’t miss the flicker of relief that flashed over his face. Ven turned back to Ephemer and Skuld with an apologetic smile. “You guys understand, right?”

“Of course,” Ephemer said with a smile, before turning to Luxord. He shook his head solemnly.

“I made a promise to Master Gula,” he said, “and I intend to carry it out. After that… who knows?”

“Why don’t you guys stay here?” Ven asked. “We could introduce you to everyone, and then we can show you all the new stuff that’s happened since…” He trailed off, his smile falling away as Ephemer and Skuld shared a silent glance.

“We can’t, Ven,” Ephemer answered. “We have no place in the Realm of Light anymore.”

“But…” Ven’s voice seemed to have abandoned him, and Skuld lifted a ghostly hand to brush the tears from his cheeks.

“At least you remember us now,” she said. “We all should have faded long ago. Take this new life, Ven, and live it. For us.” Ephemer turned away then, glancing behind him before looking down at the ground with a fond smile.

“Don’t you want to say hello?”

A shadow shifted behind Skuld. Slowly it tottered forwards, stepping from the light and rubbing its paws together nervously as Ven’s face lit up.

“Chirithy!” He reached down and swept Chirithy in to his arms, spinning wildly despite Chirithy’s shrill protests. “Is this where you’ve been hiding?” Chirithy disappeared in a small poof of smoke, reappearing at Ven’s feet and teetering from side to side.

“Sometimes here,” it answered, “and sometimes in the Final World. It’s been a full-time job trying to keep a handle on _this_ one.” Chirithy pointed towards Sora who let out a bashful chuckle, scratching the back of his neck with an apologetic grin. Ven crouched down, sitting on his heels and staring at Chirithy with nothing short of awe. Over his shoulder, Kairi didn’t miss the longing expression on Vanitas’ face, and her heart skipped a beat, though when he noticed her looking he quickly covered it with a scowl. She tilted her head towards Chirithy and he folded his arms and turned away (though not so far that he couldn’t keep an eye on the portal).

“Say, Chirithy,” Ephemer began, “you should stay here, with Ven.”

“ _Wha~a~at_?” Chirithy gasped, rocking backwards and spinning its arms wildly. It quickly regained its balance and glanced between Ephemer and Ven with wide eyes. “I couldn’t do that! …Could I?” Skuld dropped low and reached out to poke Chirithy’s tummy – its solid, not-see-through tummy.

“You still have your form,” she said. “You can stay wherever you want.” Sora took a half step forward with a reassuring smile.

“If these last few years have taught me anything,” Sora said, “it’s how important it is to share moments with friends.” Chirithy hopped back, its blue eyes wide as it glanced from Sora to Ven. After a moment it scrunched up its eyes with a whimper, burying its face in its paws and shaking its head from side to side before barrelling forwards, leaping in to Ven’s arms and knocking him off his feet. He landed on his rear with a tearful laugh, holding Chirithy close and burying his face in Chirithy’s soft fur. After a moment he looked up to Ephemer and Skuld, and his face split in to a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You’re the last of your kind, Chirithy,” Ephemer said fondly. “Take care of yourself.” Chirithy wiped the tears from its eyes and turned back towards the portal.

“I’ll miss you guys,” Chirithy whimpered.

“We’ll miss you too,” said Skuld, “but you belong with Ven.”

“Yeah,” Ven agreed with a firm nod of his head. “We’ll take care of you, Chirithy. I promise.” Ephemer and Skuld smiled before turning their attention towards Ava.

“We should go,” Ephemer said softly. “I can’t hold the connection for much longer.” Kairi felt her heart skip a painful beat and her smile fell as her mother nodded slowly.

“I know,” Ava murmured. “But… just a moment more?” Ephemer smiled and nodded, and he stepped closer to his heart while Skuld bid them all a gentle goodbye and disappeared in to the light. Ava turned to Kairi, a gentle smile on her lips. She reached beneath her hood and pulled away the mask, and as it fell she began to change, glowing softly until she was Jiniya once more. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as she lifted a hand to Kairi’s cheek. Kairi held it fervently, her fingers clutching at the magic that gave her mother form.

“Are you sure you can’t stay here?” Kairi asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her mother smiled as a glistening tear ran down her cheek.

“I belong with the others,” she answered. “We allowed our Master to put all of existence in danger; it is only right that we spend the rest of our existence making sure it never happens again.” Kairi’s breath hitched as a sob forced its way up her throat.

“I can’t say goodbye to you again,” she whimpered.

“Then don’t say goodbye,” her mother answered. “Here, close your eyes.” Kairi shook her head and her mother stroked her cheek before leaning in close, pressing their foreheads together. “Trust me, Kairi.”

And she did. Slowly she closed her eyes, clutching tightly at her mother’s hand.

“ _I’ll sing you a song_ ,” her mother sang, “ _of flowers in spring. Of the young sprouting buds and the birds on the wing_.” Kairi sucked in a shivering breath, feeling her mother’s fingers fall away.

“ _I’ll sing you a song_ ,” she sang back, joining her voice with her mother’s, _“about summer’s full bloom. Of f-flowers that only c-come out for the m-moon…”_

She felt the light fade away, and felt the cool breeze kiss the spot where her mother’s forehead had been. A warm, calloused hand found hers, and she clutched to it like a lifeline, knowing that when she opened her eyes her mother would be gone. Sora gave her a moment to compose herself before he murmured her name, and she slowly opened her eyes. The portal was gone, as was her mother, and she sucked a deep breath in through her nose as Sora squeezed her hand. His heart reached out to hers, filling the emptiness of her mother’s absence with a flood of love and hope and pride that filled her heart until it was ready to burst.

“Hey Naminé,” Sora called suddenly. Naminé started, glancing up from her phone and wiping a tear from her cheek as she stared at him with wide eyes. He grinned. “I never got a chance to thank you.”

“Th-thank me?” she squeaked. “For what?” He laughed and scratched his neck again.

“Honestly, I’m still not entirely sure,” he answered, “but I’ve been trying to do it for a while now. I have a feeling it’s for putting my memories back together, and for lookin’ out for us at Castle Oblivion.”

“That’s right!” Goofy proclaimed. “When we woke up, there was a note in Jiminy’s journal that said ‘thank Naminé’.”

“Oh yeah!” Donald squawked. Naminé flushed and slipped her phone back in to her pocket before wringing her fingers together.

“You already thanked me-”

“That one didn’t count,” Sora argued. “I needed to do it for real.”

“I… well… you’re welcome,” she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and shifting her weight awkwardly. Kairi smiled and gave Sora’s hand a grateful squeeze.

“Thank you,” she whispered. He turned to her, his face the perfect picture of mischievous innocence.

“What?” he asked. “It feels good to finally get that off my to-do list.” She smiled and he smiled back before turning his attention back to the others.

“Ready to go home, Sora?” Riku asked. Sora nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered. “But first… could we get something to eat? I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! Thank you for joining me on this journey, and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.
> 
> Stayed tuned for epilogue and ??? - coming up soon!


	49. Epilogue

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE | EPILOGUE**

* * *

The ballroom had been decorated with great swathes of fabric in beautiful creams and peaches. Crystal chandeliers hung from the great ceiling, casting tiny rainbows across the dancefloor. Kairi glanced across the crowd, picking out familiar faces as they ate and drank and danced. It had been a long time since they’d all been on the same world together, and the sight of everyone under one roof made Kairi’s heart soar.

Sora pushed his chair towards hers and nudged her shoulder with his.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“How lucky I am,” she answered. He snaked his right arm around her shoulder, and used his free hand to hold hers. A rainbow danced across their fingers, glinting off their matching rings and making them explode with all the colours of the sunrise.

The ceremony had been small but beautiful. They’d held it on Destiny Islands, where everything had begun for them. Naminé, Aqua and Xion had arrived at Kairi’s house early that morning to help weave fresh flowers in to her hair and her dress, and Naminé had surprised Kairi with a photograph in an ornate frame. It was a picture of Kairi and her mother in the Graveyard, their foreheads pressed together, and the sight of it had left Kairi in tears for a solid twenty minutes before the others had managed to calm her down enough to row her out to Play Island where their friends and family were waiting.

They’d exchanged oaths under the midday sun, and after sharing their first kiss as husband and wife the moment had been made perfect by a shower of petals that seemed to appear from nowhere. As Kairi had glanced out towards their friends and family, she caught sight of a ghostly woman with crimson curls standing in the shadow of the Secret Place, watching them with a tearful smile, and when Kairi had waved discretely from beneath her bouquet her mother had waved back before disappearing.

They’d made their way back to the main island where a small buffet awaited them, and after being stuffed full of food and drink (and smothered by more hugs than Kairi could count) they had boarded a Gummi Ship to Radiant Garden. Given that the nature of other worlds was perhaps the worst-kept secret in all of the Realm of Light, their parents had been allowed to leave Destiny Islands for the occasion by the joint permission of all six current keyblade Masters – Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Axel and Sora, who had eagerly accepted the title a few weeks after their return from the Graveyard.

(Kairi had been given an honourary title but, ever the straight-A student, she was determined to earn it ‘for real’. She would be taking the exam in a few months’ time with Roxas and Xion who had finally been convinced by Sora that there was no reason for them not to take it too.)

They’d been expecting a small gathering at Merlin’s, and had been surprised when Aerith had met them in the square to lead them up to the castle where Ansem had decorated the ballroom in their honour. There was more food, more drink and – to Kairi’s great relief – her grandmother, who had showered them both with compliments as she walked them a small sweetheart table set near the dancefloor.

Whilst Kadira had met Sora several times in the years since their return from the Graveyard, it was the first time that she had met Kairi’s parents, and Kairi had been more than a little nervous. Sora had told her not to worry he had quickly been proven right; after some initial awkwardness they had gotten along seamlessly. Their worlds might have been different, but they quickly found common ground when they started sharing stories of Kairi’s childhood. Kadira regaled her parents with stories of Kairi’s infancy – of the time she had tried to convince Jiniya and Edsel that pigeons bobbed their heads because they could hear music in their brains – and her parents answered with tales of Kairi’s childhood on the islands – of the time she had covered the kitchen in slime trying to make a volcano for her science project. Kairi had quickly excused herself after that, too embarrassed to listen to any more tall tales, but she couldn’t deny that every time she heard their laughter float across the room a great warmth rushed through her chest.

The biggest surprise of the evening came from an unexpected gatecrasher who somehow managed to slip past both Aeleus and Dilan (who had taken to guarding the perimeter at Ansem’s request). Sora had spied him near the string quartet that Ansem had hired to serenade them for the evening, and as Sora dragged Kairi across the room they heard the stranger huff.

“What is this?! You can’t have strings at a party! This is totally the wrong vibe!”

“Demyx?” Sora exclaimed. The man turned, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair and grinning from ear to ear.

“Sora! What’s up? I heard you were in town. Congrats, by the way!”

“What are you doing here?”

“We heard there was some fancy party going on and we thought we’d see what all the fuss was about.” He ducked his head a little, leaning in towards Sora to add: “I get what you were going for here, but don’t you want your guests to have a little _fun_?” Sora laughed and glanced to Kairi who shrugged uncertainly.

“I mean… sure, I guess,” Sora answered at last, though he didn’t sound entirely convinced. Demyx’s face lit up and he pumped the air before turning sharply on his heel towards the small stage. He lifted his hands in to the air and gave a big thumbs up, and suddenly several people emerged from the crowd to descend upon the quartet. Kairi winced.

“Should we be worried about-”

“Nah, they’re just gonna takeover.” He blanched and suddenly threw his hands up, his eyes wide and nervous. “Not in a _Xehanort_ kinda way! Just the music, I swear!” Sora chuckled, though she noticed him keeping one eye on the stage as he turned back to Demyx.

“So what happened to you, anyway?” he asked. “Isa said you were back in the Organisation again, but we didn’t see you.”

“Oh yeah, _that_ ,” Demyx groaned. “Well after Xehanort benched me I got outta there, and I didn’t look back. I was always tellin’ them that I wasn’t cut out for the Organisation life but nobody ever listened to me. I laid low for a while, made sure the old Nort-ster wasn’t gonna try and re-recruit me again, and after a while I started hanging out with a new crowd.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where the other members of his band were setting up. A young man pulled a cloth covering away from a bass drum, and Kairi saw the words _The Wrong Guys_ painted haphazardly across the front. Sora frowned.

“But Demyx,” he said, “does that mean that you’re still a Nobody?” Demyx shrugged again, blowing a wayward strand of hair from his face.

“Who knows? I was never officially recompleted, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I could… I mean, we probably defeated your heartless already… so if you wanted me to…” Sora’s offer hung awkwardly between them for a moment until Demyx finally caught on. He laughed and threw up his hands.

“No way, man. My fighting days are over. Besides,” he said, pausing to pat his chest. “I’ve been working on something new, and I kinda prefer it to the old one.” Sora’s face lit up at that.

The party picked up when the band took over (much to the chagrin of the string players who, despite an hour of playing, had yet to coax anyone on to the dancefloor). Even Axel had begrudgingly admitted that Demyx’s band wasn’t the worst that he’d ever heard, though he made Kairi swear never to repeat that around Demyx.

Kairi found herself pulled on to the dancefloor on several occasions. First by Olette who dragged her towards Hayner and Pence. They had managed to convince Axel and Isa to sneak them off-world for the reception, and were spending the night trying to avoid attention (and deportation), but after dragging Kairi through the motions of several unrecognisable dances they had created such a spectacle that Kairi would have been surprised if any of the Guardians didn’t know they were here and had chosen to turn a convenient blind eye.

Kairi finally managed to escape several songs later, but her desperate search for a drink was interrupted by Yuffie who helped carry her skirts through the crowd to where Aerith was waiting with a pitcher of ice-water. Kairi thanked her and gulped a glassful down between making small-talk about the ceremony and how stressful it had been trying to plan an event with people separated on so many worlds.

“It’s all worked out perfectly,” Aerith said as she refilled Kairi’s glass. Yuffie tapped on her arm.

“Was that part of your plan too?” she asked, pointing towards the crowd.

It had been no that Naminé and Riku had been together for the better part of the day. They had been the first choice for the roles of maid of honour and best man, which meant that once Kairi had arrived at the island the two had been duty-bound to stay together for the ceremony and during the reception afterwards. Kairi had kept stealing glances at them throughout the speeches, waiting for them to cross the line between friendship and something more, and she was just about ready to give up when she spied Naminé drain her champagne glass and place a delicate kiss on Riku’s flustered cheek right before Sora and Kairi had cut the cake.

Kairi couldn’t help but watch them as they danced awkwardly around each other, Riku too much of a gentleman and Naminé too nervous to risk making fools of themselves. It was a stark contrast to Roxas and Xion who were dancing casual, goofy circles around each other; a piece of cake had made its way in to Roxas’ hair, and Kairi couldn’t be certain that Xion hadn’t been behind it. Terra and Aqua were nearby too; her head was nestled against his chest, her eyes closed with a content smile as they swayed in slow circles, and Kairi didn’t miss the way that Terra and Riku seemed to share some sort of silent exchange whenever they caught each other’s eye, as though Riku was asking for answers Terra couldn’t give with Aqua and Naminé so near.

“Good ol’ Riku,” Sora laughed, appearing from the crowd to slide an arm around Kairi’s waist. He took a glass of water from Aerith with a grateful grin. His shirt was rumpled, his bowtie hanging loose around his neck, and his hair seemed even wilder than usual as he stared after their childhood friend with a fond smile. “Still hopeless with girls.” Kairi took another sip of water to smother a laugh.

“I don’t think you’re in any place to judge,” she said, smirking and prodding him lightly in the side. “You were totally alone with me for _five months_ in the labyrinth before you finally managed to say anything.” He shrugged and grinned that goofy grin that still made her stomach tie itself in knots.

“We weren’t _totally_ alone,” he countered. “Besides, I had more important things to worry about.”

“So did Riku.”

“Like what?”

“Like making sure you didn’t disappear on us again.” She meant it as a joke, but she couldn’t quite force the laughter in to her voice, and the shadow that flashed through his eyes made her heart skip a painful beat. He reached for her hand and pressed a delicate kiss on to her fingers.

“Never.”

They had been pulled apart again after that; Donald had staggered towards them with a somewhat nervous Goofy in tow, proclaiming that he had ‘husband-ly advice’ to impart upon Sora as he waved his half-empty glass with emphatic abandon. Kairi had found him even harder to understand than usual, but she understood enough to know that Donald intended this to be a talk ‘for men’ (Goofy had apologised profusely on Donald’s behalf, and Sora had shot Kairi an apologetic look before agreeing to listen to Donald but only if the mage promised to drink a pint or two of water).

Kairi was drifting through the crowd when she felt a hand snare her wrist. She twisted with a grin, slipping easily from her assailant’s grip. Axel grinned and threw back the rest of his drink.

“Just makin’ sure you’re not gettin’ sloppy,” he said, reaching between Isa and Ienzo to steal Isa’s drink. Isa had let out a heavy sigh, but otherwise gave no indication that he had just been robbed, and Axel grinned. “So, how is the blushing bride?” The alcohol on his breath stung Kairi’s nose and she laughed.

“Axel, are you drunk?”

“Not yet I’m not,” he quipped with a grin. “How ‘bout you? You doing okay?” She’d been better than _okay_ for a very long time now, but it had become such a staple in their conversations ever since that day in the woods that it was almost impossible to break the habit. So she smiled and glanced towards Sora, and when Axel wrapped an arm around her shoulder she leant in towards him.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I’m okay.”

The next few hours were a blur of laughter and dancing. Kairi lost one of her shoes, and after enduring several good-natured ‘Cinderella’ jokes she had discarded the other one and taken to the dancefloor barefoot. She and Sora kept losing each other in the swell of the crowd, pulled into dances and conversations and plied with drinks, but they were never apart for long. Kairi would spy him through the crowd, and before she knew it he would be by her side again, sweeping her in to a kiss amidst a chorus of clinking glasses.

The party finally began to wind down some hours later. The lights dimmed and the music slowed, and when Kairi and Sora hobbled their way back towards their sweetheart table they found Kadira waiting to bid them goodnight.

“I can’t party like you young ones anymore,” she had sighed, taking their intertwined hands and wrapping them in her own. She fixed them both with a bright smile, her eyes shining as she wished them well for her honeymoon. “If you survive, that is. The women in our family are nothing if not strong-willed, so you watch yourself, Sora.” Kairi’s ears had flushed and Sora had laughed, promising that he would be careful. Their parents had followed soon after; Ansem had offered them rooms in the castle for the duration of their stay, and Kadira had offered to show them around town in the morning. All four of them had handed over a large pouch of munny and made Sora and Kairi promise to bring back lots of souvenirs from their travels before showering them with kisses and hugs and turning in for the night.

Leon and the others followed suit shortly after, bidding them goodbye and good luck. Yuffie had made them promise to visit, and Merlin had surprised Kairi with a beautiful new notebook and an ornately gilded pen.

“It’s enchanted ink,” he said proudly, smoothing his beard as she ran her fingers over the cover. “Write your letter to whomsoever you wish, and it will find its way to them. Not that you need it with those fancy _cell phones_ , I suppose, but there’s always something somewhat more charming about a letter instead of one of those new-fangled _text messages_ you all seem so fond of sending each other-” Kairi had cut him off with a tight hug, and he had wished her every happiness before disappearing to take Hayner, Pence and Olette home.

By the time Demyx and his band ran out of music, they had pulled the chairs in to a circle on the dancefloor. Kairi’s brain was pleasantly fuzzy, and she offered the band a small round of applause as they brought their final song to a close.

“You suck!” Axel hollered in a drunken slur. Demyx laughed and leant in to the microphone.

“Missed you too!” Axel snorted in to his drink and waved a hand towards the stage. Isa rolled his eyes and plucked the drink from Axel’s hands.

“I think you’ve had enough,” he sighed, holding the drink at arm’s length as Axel tried to reach for it with such vigour that he fell out of his chair with a groan.

“Be nice to Demyx,” Roxas grumbled, nudging Axel with his toe. Axel murmured something incoherent in to the dancefloor.

“So where are you guys going first?” Riku asked (and Kairi didn’t miss how his fingers were laced with Naminé’s).

“Well you guys made up that list of all the worlds I’d been to,” Sora answered. His voice rumbled through his chest and tickled Kairi’s ear. “We figured we’d just follow that. It’s as good a route as any, and I figure I’ll finally get to tell Kairi all those stories I promised her.”

“Make sure she tells you some of her stories, too,” Naminé said. Her smile became mischievous as she caught Kairi’s eye. “And you might want to keep an eye on her while you’re in Olympus.” Kairi plucked one of the withered flowers from her hair and threw it in Naminé’s direction; it fell to the ground some distance away from its target and Naminé laughed.

“Do I have competition?” Sora chuckled, his fingers tracing circles on Kairi’s shoulder. She shivered and looked up at him with a smile.

“Never.”

When at last they were ready to leave, Ven leapt from his seat with an eager grin on his face.

“Stay here, just a sec!” he urged, motioning for Sora and Kairi to stay in their seats. “I got an idea!” He quickly ushered the others outside, leaving Sora and Kairi to sit in confused silence for several minutes before he finally came racing back in to the room. “Okay,” he panted, “we’re ready.”

They lingered to let him catch his breath before allowing him to lead them outside where the others were waiting. They had organised themselves in to two lines, and Ven quickly leapt away from Sora and Kairi to take his place nearby.

“Vanitas!” he hissed. Vanitas was leaning against the wall some distance away, and when Ven fixed him with a furious stare he rolled his eyes and dragged himself in to position opposite Ven who smiled and grinned. “Ten-shun!”

The others stood tall, clicking their heels together as eleven keyblades appeared in a blinding flash. They lifted them high, forming an arch, and they fired several showers of sparks in to the night sky like fireworks. Ven caught Sora’s eye and he tilted his head with a grin. Sora laced his finger’s with Kairi’s and pulled her along, past Ven and Vanitas, Terra and Aqua, Roxas and Xion, Axel and Isa, Naminé and Riku, to find Mickey waiting for them at the end with Donald and Goofy standing to attention on either side of him. They gave a sharp salute as Sora and Kairi emerged from the archway, and Mickey reached in to his pocket with a broad smile.

“I had Chip and Dale whip up a little somethin’ special for ya,” he said. He held out both his hands, offering them two green Gummi gems which they gladly accepted. “She’s called the _Oathkeeper_ , and she’s all yours.”

“Your majesty…” Sora breathed. “You didn’t have to do that!” Mickey laughed and ducked his head.

“Well gosh, Sora, am I ever gonna get you to just call me Mickey?” Sora grinned and shook his head.

“Maybe next time,” he answered. Mickey’s eyes glistened, and Kairi saw Donald wipe away a tear as Goofy’s nose quivered.

“You be good, Sora,” Donald admonished fondly, his words a little clearer than they had been earlier.

“That’s right,” Goofy added. “Don’t you go g-gettin’ in to any trouble now, y’hear?” Sora ran towards them, dropping down between them to throw and arm over each of their shoulders and pull them in to a tight hug.

“Wouldn’t dream of getting in to trouble without you guys,” he said. “Pint and a half, remember?”

“Pint and a half,” they chorused.

The others each took a moment to wish them well, and Kairi found herself swept up in several tight hugs (she was surprised when Vanitas let her hug him, and even more surprised when – for the first time – he returned the gesture). Riku and Naminé were the last, and Kairi allowed Naminé to pull her aside.

“I’m going to miss you,” Naminé hiccupped. Kairi smiled and squeezed her hands.

“Don’t cry,” she laughed, “or you’ll make me cry, and you’ve already done that once today.” Naminé hiccupped again and Kairi laughed, brushing her hair from her face. “I’ll message you every day.”

“And you’ll send me lots of pictures?”

“Of course,” she answered, “but only if you tell me _everything_ that happens with you and Riku.” Naminé’s eyes bulged and her cheeks flushed crimson.

“I… I don’t know how to… I have no idea what I’m doing!” she finally squeaked. Kairi laced their fingers together and squeezed her hands gently.

“Just follow your heart.”

Riku soon took Naminé’s place and for a moment they just stood in companionable silence, sharing a quiet smile. They’d had their fair share of silences over the years but, perhaps for the first time, neither of them looked to Sora to break it.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Riku said at last. “After everything you’ve been through, it finally all worked out.” The words he didn’t say were deafening, and Kairi reached for his hands with a reassuring smile.

“You and Naminé are going to be fine,” she said. His eyes widened for a moment before he let out a sigh and smiled nervously.

“Funny,” he murmured. “Sora said the same thing.”

“Well if you can’t take my word for it, you can definitely take his,” she said with a laugh. The corners of Riku’s lips twitched silently, but his shoulders were still tense. “You’re a good man, Riku. You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone.”

“He said that too.” He paused, an unreadable expression flashing through his eyes. Finally he smiled and reached for her hands, squeezing them gently. “You two really are perfect for each other.” Kairi wasn’t really sure what to make of that, but she caught Sora smiling at her over Riku’s shoulder and so she pulled him in to a tight hug

“Believe in yourself as much as you believe in Sora,” she murmured. She felt him stiffen in her embrace and she smiled in to her shoulder.

“Well that’s just about as much as I believe in you,” he answered. She pulled back, studying his smile before offering him one of her own.

“Funny,” she murmured, “because that sounds like almost as much as _I_ believe in _you_.”

He was almost quick enough to hide the tear that slid down his cheek; it was gone by the time Naminé slipped her hand in to his to watch them depart.

The _Oathkeeper_ was like no ship that Kairi had ever been aboard before. There was a small lounge area with a loveseat surrounded by doors that led off to a bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a large bedroom with chests full of clothes – gifts from the Good Fairies. On the upper deck, the cockpit was smaller than most and was equipped with two luxurious seats set side by side, lined with deep red velvet and trimmed in elaborate swirls of gold. Sora set himself down heavily in one of the seats started familiarising himself with the controls.

“Where to, your higness?” he asked with a charming smile. Kairi collapsed in to the seat beside him and prodded his elbow.

“You’re in no condition to fly,” she laughed. His head lolled backwards to look at her with a goofy grin.

“Are you volunteering?” he asked. She laughed and shook her head.

“I’m no better,” she sighed, kicking of her shoes and curling in to the chair. She pulled her skirts up and turned them in to a makeshift pillow which made Sora laugh. She pouted.

“I love you.”

She sat up a little, a pleasant flush coming to her cheeks. It still sent a little thrill running through her whenever he said it, but there was something special about the casual way he said it this time as he stared at her, draped haphazardly over the chair with her skirts in a bunch and wilted flowers in her hair. A smile slowly pulled at her lips as she drank him in; his hair jutting out in all directions, his shirt hanging open, his jacket discarded on the floor nearby and his bowtie now missing entirely. His hair was wild, his cheeks were flushed, and his gleaming eyes were staring right through her. He’d never looked more handsome.

“I love you too.”

He reached out with a finger to jam a large button on the controls. A screen fizzled in to existence on the cockpit as Chip and Dale scurried eagerly in to view.

“Hiya, Sora! Hiya, Kairi!”

“Is something wrong?”

“Can you take control of the ship for us?” he asked. “We probably shouldn’t be flying right now.” Kairi’s cheeks flushed a little and she pushed herself up until she was sitting properly in the chair. Chip and Dale leapt in to action.

“Sure thing!”

“You guys sit back and relax, and we’ll take it from here!”

It was strange, sitting in the cockpit as the ship came to life around them. After several moments of whirring, clunking, thumping and grinding the ship slowly began to move forwards, turning about until it was facing the other direction before taking off. Radiant Garden quickly faded from view, and soon they were whizzing through the star-studded darkness of the Lanes Between.

Sora was silent. His eyes locked on the sky but his gaze seemed miles away, and Kairi studied him for several moments before leaning over to nudge his shoulder with hers.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked. It took him a moment to respond, and she watched a content smile spread across his face for several seconds before he finally spoke.

“We did it. We really did it.” The trails of light danced across his eyes as he watched the stars whizzing past the cockpit. “It really was a perfect ending.”

The words made Kairi’s heart soar, and yet… A tear came to her eye, and she quickly blinked it back. It _had_ been a perfect ending – better than any of her childhood fairy tales – but it felt sad to think of their story as over, especially when she wasn’t ready for it to end. She reached out, taking his hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over his wedding band.

“No,” Kairi murmured. Sora turned to her, confused, smiled. “It was a perfect beginning.”

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve done it. I’ve finally done it. I’ve finally completed a story, start to finish, and posted it online. I’m going to try and keep this short and sweet, but I have a lot of feelings, so bear with me.
> 
> I’ll start with what’s coming up next: for my next project, I’ll be jumping over to the Digimon fandom for a while. If you’re a fellow Digi-fan, I hope I’ll see you there! If not, then do keep an eye on my profile. I currently have at least one more KH fic mapped out, with another plot bunny in the works, so once I’m done with my Digi-fic I’ll be jumping back in to Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> If you’re interested in any of the projects I’ve got coming up, please make sure to add me to your follow list so you don’t miss any future updates.
> 
> And now on to the sappy bit:
> 
> It’s strange to this that this story was supposed to be a palette-cleanser. And yet here we are – 10 months and more than 300,000 words later. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. Thank you for coming on this adventure with me. I cannot thank you enough. Every view, every favourite, every follow – they all mean the world to me.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope I’ll see you again soon.


	50. SECRET MOVIE

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY | SECRET MOVIE**

* * *

The doorman’s eyes bulged when he saw them, and Kairi didn’t blame him. They were a motley mess of bruises, scrapes and dirt, with rumpled clothing and wild hair that hobbled slowly across the square. Aqua had attempted to make them somewhat more presentable by using a barrage of _aero_ spells to strip away the worst of the dust and debris, but the result had left their skin red and raw beneath a splotchy layer of sweat and grime that could not be easily blown away. The doorman had asked them (somewhat nervously) if they would please wait outside before disappearing through the doors. The patrons who were dining outdoors were staring – some more openly than others – but when Sora slipped his hand in to Kairi’s she found that she no longer cared.

Raised voices came from within, and as the excitable clamour reached a peak the gilded doors flew open. Mr McDuck stood in the doorway, clutching his top hat to his chest as he gawked up at Sora.

“As I live and breathe,” he sighed. His face split in to a grin and he threw his arms wide. “Welcome back, lad! It looks like you’ve got quite the story to tell! Come in, come in, we’ll find you a seat!”

“Um, sir?” the doorman squeaked. “We’re… uh… this is quite a large party, and we’re already quite full-”

“Nonsense, lad! We can always make room.” He glanced back over his shoulder with a grin and a wink. “You might have to get a wee bit cozy wi’ each other, but tha’ shouldnae be a problem. The doorman remained unconvinced but silent, and as he stepped aside to let them pass Kairi couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t the size of the party that was the problem, but rather the _state_ of them. They turned several heads as Scrooge led them through the restaurant towards a familiar velvet-lined booth. It took a few minutes of shuffling (and some hastily-acquired chairs), but true to Scrooge’s word he managed to fit them all around the large table. Kairi found herself squeezed between Sora and Naminé, and she held tightly to both of them as Scrooge fixed Sora with a smile.

“Now you sit tight, and I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He gave Sora a sharp wink before disappearing in to the kitchen. The door had barely swung closed before it exploded open again, although Kairi didn’t see who had emerged until he scrambled up on to the table to stand before Sora who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Little Chef!” Sora exclaimed.

Sora had mentioned Little Chef once or twice, but Kairi had assumed that calling him a “rat” had been some sort of affectionate nickname. She certainly hadn’t expected him to be an _actual_ rat, and it was a struggle to keep from openly gawking at him as he scurried across to Sora. He was small and slender, with bluish-grey fur, a large pink nose, and two round pink ears. He stared up at Sora with a wide smile, showing two large buck teeth, and when Sora held out a finger Little Chef leapt up to slap his tiny hand against it. Sora laughed and leaned in towards him.

“The restaurant looks great! I can’t wait to see all your new recipes – which reminds me…” He reached in to his pockets and his smile quickly turned into a grimace. Little Chef tilted his head and blinked his large eyes, and Sora let out a weak chuckle as he withdrew a battered clove of garlic and several wilted spring onions. Little Chef crinkled his nose and Sora gave him an apologetic shrug. “Sorry – it’s been… well, it’s a long story. I promise I’ll get you some new ingredients to make up for it! I could bring you a paopu fruit from my home!” Little Chef clasped his hands together and nodded eagerly before taking the ingredients from Sora and hurrying back into the kitchen.

“You’re not going to hand over your pocket fish?” Kairi asked.

“Luxu took it,” Sora answered. “Honestly, it was a relief not to carry it around anymore. If I never eat fish again, it’ll be too soon.”

“You _do_ remember home, right?” Riku retorted from Sora’s other side. “Y’know, the islands… the ocean… the _fish_.” Sora chuckled and leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head.

“Trust me,” he said with a fond smile. “I remember.”

“Are you excited to finally go home?” Ven asked from across the table from his seat between Terra and Vanitas (the latter of whom was trying and failing not to stare at Chirithy who had settled in Ven’s lap). Sora’s smile shifted to a grin, but his answer was cut off by a commotion at the front of the restaurant. All eyes turned towards the doors as they swung violently open, and Sora shot to his feet, his mouth hanging open in a stunned smile.

“Hayner! Pence! Olette!” The trio stopped short some tables away, their faces lighting up with bright smiles.

“You’re back!” Olette squealed. She skirted the booth to pull Sora away from the table and give him a tight hug. Pence doubled over, panting heavily against his knees while Hayner reached out to give Sora’s shoulder an affectionate punch.

“You’re sticking around for good this time, right?” Hayner asked. Sora grinned and nodded.

“Yeah.”

The commotion they caused trying to acquire three further chairs had the maître d’ pulling out his hair as he tried not to upset too many nearby patrons. Kairi spied the doorman ducking his head inside to see what all the fuss was about, and as he cast he eyes over their booth he paled and quickly disappeared outside again.

By the time Hayner, Pence and Olette were seated at the table, several waiters had arrived with enough old to serve a small army. It seemed that Little Chef had treated them to one of everything on the menu, and as Sora’s stomach gurgled loudly Kairi felt her own give a long, disgruntled murmur. She didn’t know how long they’d been in the Graveyard, but it felt like days since she’d nibbled on a few tentative slices of toast and bacon, and she quickly loaded up her plate.

For several minutes the only sound was the clinking of cutlery and the gentle lull of music and low chatter that floated through the restaurant. Hayner, Pence and Olette nibbled tentatively at their smaller plates, glancing at Sora and to each other with almost palpable excitement. Hayner would eventually break the silence by asking rather bluntly where Sora had been, and the conversation slowly picked up from there. The others let Sora ramble for several minutes – trying to explain what little he could within the constraints of ‘protecting the world order’ before Xion finally told him that Hayner, Pence and Olette were more than aware of other worlds – after which the conversation flowed more easily. Kairi felt herself drifting in and out of the conversation; the fuller her stomach felt, the heavier her eyelids grew, and several times she felt Naminé squeezing her hand to bring her back to reality. She caught several people glancing at her warily – Axel, Vanitas, Riku, Aqua especially – and she flashed each of them a tired smile when she caught their eye.

Sora fielded a barrage of questions throughout the main course, and Kairi couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of pride at his boundless energy. He made it all sound so wonderful as he told them about the night they spent stargazing and the time he accidentally head butted the wall after tripping over his own feet in the middle of a fight. More than once, Kairi found herself drifting back in to the conversation to find Sora boasting about _her_ , and the way the others looked at her made her cheeks burn.

There was something so very _Sora_ in the way that he never spoke about the long nights or the hunger or the despair they’d both fought so hard to keep at bay. He didn’t mention the shard of Kairi’s heart, nor the way Luxu had used it against them. She wondered if he might have been able to make the others believe the picture he had painted – that the time they had spent trapped in the labyrinth had been little more than an inconvenience at best – but while the light might have restored him in almost every way, Kairi knew the others would not forget how she had been when she had first returned to them. And she knew, from the way they watched Sora, that they were not entirely convinced by Sora’s bright smiles or his tall tales. There was a sort of sadness that seeped in to their smiles when Sora wasn’t looking, which Kairi found strangely comforting.

As the serving platters began to bare sweets and desserts the conversation finally shifted, and now Sora was asking the questions. Kairi picked absently at a large serving of chocolate mousse, listening as the others filled Sora in on the highlights of the years he’d missed. Sora served himself a large slice of fruit tart (as if he hadn’t just devoured seven plates of food) and drank in their stories eagerly, and whenever Kairi felt herself drifting his thumb would rub the back of her hand beneath the table.

At last they were forced to admit defeat, and despite the platters of food still spread between them nobody was eating. Kairi felt herself falling asleep in her chair, and it took all of her self control not to lay her head on Sora’s shoulders and fall asleep (across the table, Ven had been less successful – his head was tilted all the way back, his jaw hanging open, and his arms were wrapped tightly around Chirithy who had twisted in Ven’s grip to talk to Vanitas). Little Chef had the waiters clear the remaining food and it up, and as they made their way to the door they found Scrooge waiting for them. He waved away their munny, though he fixed Sora with a stern look.

“Now don’t you go expecting this kind of treatment every time you swing by,” Scrooge said sternly. “I cannea afford to feed the five hundred every time you’re in town. Consider this a thank you for all the help you gave Little Chef – a return on your investment, if you will.” Sora grinned.

“And what if I invest more in the future?” Scrooge’s eyes gleamed.

“Well then I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement.”

They paused for several minutes outside the restaurant to bid goodbye to Hayner, Pence and Olette, who seemed to have fond farewells for everyone. They each spent several minutes talking to Sora, which was to be expected, before they turned to Kairi.

“Promise me you’ll look after yourself,” said Olette as she took both of Kairi’s hands in hers. “If you ever need a girly getaway, you know where to find me.” Kairi had smiled and thanked her with a tight hug.

Eventually they made their way back through the sewers and out in to the trees by the Old Mansion. The walk seemed to lift the sleepy haze that had fallen over them, and by the time they reached the clearing there it had been replaced by a sort of nervous excitement. Naminé was holding Kairi’s hand tightly, offering her several reassuring squeezes, and Kairi smiled in return.

“So,” said Roxas as they came to a stop, “to Destiny Islands?” Kairi smiled and nodded, but to her surprise Sora hesitated.

“Actually, Roxas…” he began. Roxas’ eager smile fell a little and Sora grimaced. “I was kinda thinking that me and Riku and Kairi… I think this is something we have to do on our own.” Roxas’ shoulders slumped.

“Oh…”

“We understand,” Xion said quickly. She stepped up to Roxas and knitted their fingers together, though her eyes never left Sora’s. “We can’t keep you forever.”

“And it’s not like this is _goodbye_ ,” Ven added. “We’ll be able to see you again once you’ve settled in at home.” Sora’s spirits lifted and he nodded firmly.

“Right! It’ll just be for a few days, and then we can hang out. Together.”

“Yeah,” Roxas murmured through a strained smile. “Just a few days.” Axel threw an arm around his shoulders with a grin.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m gonna spend ‘em sleeping,” he said, adding a stretch and a yawn for good measure. “I’m probably not even gonna miss ya.” His eye caught Kairi’s and he winked.

“Say, Kairi,” Mickey began. Kairi started at the sound of her name and she tried her best to smother it with a smile. “Why don’t you keep a hold of the Sirius for now?”

“If you’re sure you don’t mind,” she said. Mickey beamed at her.

“Well of course not! I know you don’t need it, but Sora and Riku might wanna use it.”

“Thank you-”

“Wait,” Sora said with a confused frown. “Why doesn’t Kairi need a ship? Can you warp long distances now?” Riku stepped forwards and clapped a hand on Sora’s shoulder with a laugh.

“Just you wait,” he said. He glanced around Sora to smile at Kairi. “I’m sure Kairi will show you soon enough.” Sora glanced between them, his mouth hanging open.

“You’re not gonna tell me?” he asked, whipping his head back and forth. Kairi did her best not to laugh, but when she caught Riku’s eye she had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle.

“We haven’t always travelled by Gummi ship,” Aqua said with a small smile. She fished a gem from her pocket and handed it back to Mickey before making her way over to Sora. Riku stepped back and Kairi followed suit, leaning heavily against Naminé as Aqua stopped several paces away. “I never got to thank you, Sora. You saved Ven’s life, you pulled me back from the darkness, and you helped us free Terra.”

“You saved us all,” Terra added, taking a place beside Aqua, “you defeated Xehanort, and you’ve shown us all the true nature of your heart.” He rested a hand over his chest and dipped his head with a proud smile. Aqua nodded.

“It would be my honour,” she continued, “both as a Master and as the Steward of the Land of Departure, to bestow upon you the title of Keyblade Master.” Sora’s eyes bulged as his jaw dropped, and he stood frozen for several seconds before chuckling awkwardly and rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I… I don’t know what do say,” he finally stammered. Ven grinned and bounced to Terra’s side.

“Say you’ll accept!” he said. Sora hesitated at that, and his smile fell a little. Axel cleared his throat.

“Of course, it’ll take a couple of weeks to get everything ready for the ceremony, right guys?” he asked pointedly. Understanding dawned on Aqua’s face and she nodded.

“Yes,” she added hastily. “A couple of weeks, at least. There’s nothing we can really do right at this moment.” Ven turned to her with a confused frown, but Terra silenced him with a small shake of his head.

“Speaking of ceremonies,” Isa drawled, glancing to Axel, “when can we expect to have yours?” Axel made a strained sort of choking sound as Sora’s face lit up.

“You’re a Master too, Axel?” he asked. Axel’s cheeks turned crimson and he shrugged slightly.

“Well I… It’s complicated-”

“Yes, he is,” Kairi said firmly. She caught Axel’s eye and she held his gaze, lifting her chin and smiling. “He became a Master the day he saved my life.” The blush quickly spread to his ears and Axel was forced to duck his head (but not before shooting Kairi a playful glare and a muttered: “Traitor.”)

“Looks like I really do have a lot of catching up to do,” Sora laughed. “It seems like everyone’s a Master now!”

“Hey Riku,” Donald began with a devious snigger, “remember when you said there couldn’t be _two_ Keyblade masters?” Sora’s eyes widened and his smile fell.

“Donald!”

“Gawrsh, Sora,” Goofy interjected loudly, “I bet your folks’ll be mighty happy to see you again.”

“You fellas should probably get goin’,” Mickey added. “They’ve been waiting a long time to see you all.”

“All?” Sora asked. He glanced first to Riku, who expertly avoided his gaze, and then to Kairi who could only offer a weak sort of half-smile in response. Sora’s eyes widened. “You guys haven’t been home yet?” A tense sort of silence settled over the group, filled with several awkward glances. Kairi swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat.

“It didn’t seem right without you,” she offered.

“Well then what are we waiting for?!” he exclaimed.

“They’re waiting for _you_ ,” Vanitas drawled from the shadow of a nearby tree. He flung his Gummi gem at Sora who seemed to catch it almost purely by instinct. “Now get moving so the rest of us can go home.” Sora stared at the gem for several seconds before tightening his fingers in to a fist around it with a firm nod.

Naminé gave her gem to Riku, and after several minutes of hugging and promises to everyone to stay in touch they finally boarded the ship. They made their way up to the cockpit in silence, with Kairi and Riku sharing a silent agreement that Sora should take the captain’s chair. He took several seconds to examine the seat – running his hands over it before settling in and taking a moment to re-familiarise himself with the controls.

And then they were off. It wasn’t a long journey from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands, and so Kairi curled up in the co-pilots seat and let herself drift in and out of sleep. Sora and Riku kept up a low murmur of conversation, with Sora asking questions and Riku filling him in on more of the things he’d missed. Every now and then Kairi would tune back in at the mention of someone’s name – Naminé or Axel or, when they were almost home, her own.

“Thanks for looking out for her,” Sora was saying gently. Kairi heard Riku chuckle.

“She didn’t need my help.”

She must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing she knew Sora was pressing his lips against her forehead.

“Hey, sleepin’ beauty,” he murmured, brushing her hair from her face. “We’re home.”

They disembarked on to Play Island. A single boat was still moored to the rickety dock – the boat Naminé had used to travel to the main island and back – and they carefully squeezed all three of them inside. Riku took to the oars, but Sora twisted with a grin and summoned his keyblade to cast an _aeroga_ spell that launched them more than halfway towards the mainland.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived. They stood on the dock for several minutes, staring at the beach and the trees and the buildings. Kairi wasn’t sure what day it was, but judging by the empty beach in spite of the clear skies and warm winds, it was safe to assume that it was a weekday.

Riku’s house was the closest to the shore, and as they wound their way through towards it Kairi found herself taking in the buildings around them with a sense of painful familiarity. So much had stayed the same, which made the things that _had_ changed so much more jarring. The fading cream paint on the front of Mrs Uyemora’s house had been replaced with a fresh coat of pale yellow, and the southern-facing wall had been decorated with a climbing wall of pink roses. Mr and Mrs Matsui had finished building the extension that they had started building during the year when everyone had forgotten Sora. Mr Ozaki had finally taken control of his garden, and what had been a warzone of weeds and tall grass was now home to several immaculately-organised flowerbeds.

Riku’s house hadn’t changed in the slightest. The garden gate still hung ajar, unable to properly latch, and as it swung in the warm breeze it let out a familiar soft squeak that made the hairs on Kairi’s arms stand up.

“I guess this is it,” Riku muttered, his eyes fixed on his front door. Sora grinned and bumped his shoulder lightly.

“C’mon, Riku,” he laughed. “Don’t tell me after all we’ve been through, you’re scared of your mum.” Riku chuckled and turned to Sora with an arched eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“Nah, your mum loves me.” Riku smiled and drew himself up tall before turning to Sora and holding out a hand. Sora accepted, and the two grasped each other’s arms with a brotherly smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Riku asked. Sora nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They watched until Riku disappeared through his front door, and they heard the delighted shriek of his mother before they turned away and headed back down the street.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” she asked. Sora slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, and she looped an arm around his waist, leaning his head against her shoulder.

“Absolutely nothing,” he answered before pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

Sora’s house came next. He lived almost exactly halfway between Kairi and Riku, in a small terraced house with a modest garden surrounded by neatly-trimmed bushes. The sight of it sent a thrill racing up Kairi’s spine, though as they veered towards it she felt Sora pull away.

“I thought we were going to your place next,” he said with a frown.

“Why would we?” she asked. They stopped in front of his gate and were greeted by a chorus of yapping as Mrs Nitta’s dogs barrelled across the adjoining garden. They stuck their heads through the bars of Mrs Nitta’s gate, and when they spied Sora their anger quickly turned to excitement, though Sora didn’t acknowledge them.

“I should walk you home.”

“It’s twenty minutes away, and then you’d have to walk all the way back,” she said. She reached out and flicked his nose. “I’m a big girl, Sora. I can walk myself home.” He reached out and took her hands, placing one of them over his heart.

“I know,” he murmured, “but I’m just not ready to be away from you again.” Her heart melted, but before she could answer she saw movement in the corner of her eye. The net curtains in the front window were twitching, and Kairi bit back a smile. She pressed one of Sora’s hands over her heart and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I don’t think we have a choice anymore.” Sora frowned, his head tilting to the side.

“What do you-”

The front door flew open. Sora’s mother stood in the doorway, her hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide as she stared at them. Sora stiffened, and Kairi heard his breath catch in his throat as he stared at her.

“Sora…” she whispered. A tear raced down her cheek as she staggered out of the house. “Is it… is it really you?” Kairi squeezed his hands one last time before letting go, nudging him towards the gate. His hands trembled as he fumbled with the latch, and when at last he managed to open it he fell straight in to his mother’s arms. He was taller than her now, and she buried her face in his shoulder as he held her tight.

Kairi quickly sidestepped behind the bushes, trying to use the distraction to slip away, but she’d barely made it past Mrs Nitta’s house before she heard Sora calling her name. He was stood by his gate, his mother hovering tearfully by his shoulder. Kairi span on her heel and continued walking backwards with a smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” she called. When he didn’t smile back she reached in to her pocket and withdrew her phone, holding it up so he could see it. “You still have yours, right?” His eyes widened and he frantically patted down his pockets. It took a moment for him to find it, and when he did he smiled.

“Tomorrow!” he answered. She slipped the phone back in to her pocket with a wave before turning and heading home. She kept to the back roads, slipping through familiar avenues and alleyways in her mission to avoid being spotted (if Selphie found her, Kairi knew she would never make it home). As she emerged on to her street, her phone buzzed with a message from Sora. She opened it to find a picture of his kitchen where someone (his mother, no doubt) had pulled out a wide array of ingredients and supplies.

_Steak pie! I think she’s happy that I’m home for dinner…_

Kairi stifled a laugh and quickly tapped out a response.

_Tell her you want fish._

His response was instant:

_NO WAY!_

She replied with a picture. She stood at the end of the driveway to fit the front of her house in to the shot, and she sent it off to Sora (and Naminé) before putting the phone in silent mode and slipping it back in to her pocket. She took a moment to drink it all in. The house was mostly the same, although her mum had finally repainted their front door. Kairi found she almost missed the faded teal paint and the dried flakes that used to litter the stone steps, but the pale peach – like the colour of clouds at sunset – was a nice change. The orange tree in the front garden was in full bloom, with several overripe oranges nestled in the roots below. Kairi’s heart wedged itself in her throat; she always looked forwards to picking the oranges off the tree with her dad in the autumn, and judging by the bursts of colour hidden amongst the leaves she wouldn’t have to wait long to do it again.

It took too long to summon the courage to place her hand on the handle, and when the door didn’t move she bit back a flush of panic. Her parents were probably just at work. It wasn’t as if she’d called ahead to let them know she was coming back. The wooden cat figurine – the one her dad had bought for their fifteenth wedding anniversary – still sat in the windowsill surrounded by a collection of polished shells, and Kairi let out a heavy breath as she crouched down to retrieve the spare key from the lockbox hidden behind the overlarge plant pot.

Stepping inside was like stepping back in time. She remembered standing in the porch, hugging her parents goodbye before leaving with Riku, unable to tell them where she was going or what she was doing but promising that she’d be back soon. The lounge was almost exactly the same; there was a new blanket draped across the back of the sofa, and the half-read book next to her dad’s armchair was different, but otherwise nothing had changed.

The clock on the mantel chimed four times, a familiar sound that Kairi had always taken for granted. Her mum would be home soon. Kairi swallowed past the lump in her throat and made her way to the kitchen. She ran her fingers across the faux marble countertops as she skirted the small island in the middle of the kitchen, reaching down for a mug out of pure habit. She stared at it, turning it over in her hands and rubbing her thumb across the daisy chain crown painted under the lip. Three years – almost four – and her mug was still in its usual spot. Her eyes began to burn and she blinked furiously as she reached for the kettle, filling it with water and setting it back on the stove.

She busied herself while she waited for it to boil. She cleared the drying rack, putting the plates and bowls and cutlery back in their respective cupboards and drawers, and she swept toast crumbs off the counter and emptied the bins. She poured herself some tea and tried to lose herself in the sweet smell of peaches, but then she spied the wilting flowers on the windowsill and she set about picking a fresh bunch from the garden while she waited for her tea to cool down enough to drink. She sat at the table, taking absent sips with her eyes trained on the front door, and before she knew it the mug was empty. She rolled it in her hands for several minutes before standing, rinsing the mug in the sink and leaving it to dry on the rack.

It was nearly half past four. Any minute now, Kairi told herself. She tried to settle in to her usual seat on the couch, but the ticking of the clock set her teeth on edge and she soon found herself pacing. She ran her hands through her hair and winced at the dirt that clung to her fingers. She caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror and she grimaced; it was no wonder the doorman had tried to keep them out of the restaurant. A small gash along her forehead had left a thin line of crimson trickling down her temple, and she quickly hauled herself upstairs to scrub her face in the bathroom sink. 

brushed her hair over the graze, but there was no way to hide the bruise blossoming on her chin. She glanced down at her dress – at the singed hem and the scorched sleeves of her jacket – and she wondered if she should change, but as she wrapped her hand around the handle she heard the front door open.

Her heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to her mum make her way through to the kitchen. This was it… Kairi swallowed thickly and pulled the door open. She opened her mouth to call out, but her voice caught in her throat.

“Kairi?”

Her mum’s voice echoed through the house, quiet and confused. There was a moment’s silence before something clattered heavily against the counter. “Kairi?!”

Footsteps thundered through the house. Kairi’s heart leapt to her throat and she threw herself against the bannister as her mum arrived at the foot of the stairs. She seemed older. There were new worry lines around her eyes and new streaks of grey in her auburn hair. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared up at Kairi, a trembling hand resting on the banister, and Kairi raced down the stairs towards her, throwing herself in to her mum’s arms and burying her face in her mum’s hair.

Kairi wasn’t sure who started crying first, nor how long they stood there clutching at each other. Her mum pulled away first, her nimble fingers fussing over Kairi’s dress and brushing the hair out of her face. Her eyes widened.

“What happened?” she breathed.

“Mum, I’m fine – I’m _fine_ ,” she added as her mum brushed a thumb over the bruise. Her mum’s hand moved lower, smoothing the collar of her jacket and straightening the wrinkles in her dress.

“We were so worried,” her mum said at last. “No one would tell us anything, and we didn’t even know where you were or if-” She stopped abruptly, her eyes darting down as she tugged at the shoulders of Kairi’s jacket and fiddled with the pendant around her neck. When she looked up again her smile was tearful and forced. “It doesn’t matter now. You’re home. You’re home, and you’re safe.”

“How did you know I was here?” Kairi asked. Her mum smiled and ran her hands down Kairi’s arms to take her hands.

“Your mug,” she said. “I saw it on the drying rack and I just…” Her voice pitched and she pressed her lips together, and Kairi hiccuped through a sob. Her mum laughed and pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead. “Come on, let’s get some tea and you can tell me all about it.”

They settled in to the lounge with a large pot of tropical tea steeping between them. It was her mum’s secret blend of peach teabags, a handful of assorted berries, and a squeeze of paopu juice. The sharp tang of the fruit juice stung Kairi’s tongue. At first the conversation was stilted; Kairi wanted to answer her mum’s questions, but it was difficult to do when every answer threatened to unravel the world order. Kairi would eventually slip up somewhere around her third cup when she mentioned the Gummi ship, and when the world didn’t immediately implode (and when Donald didn’t break down the door) she decided that if she could trust anyone with the secrets of the Realm of Light it was her mum.

The teapot had long since been emptied by the time Kairi heard her father’s keys jingling in the door. He arrived with a familiar, heavy sigh as he set down his briefcase and shrugged his way out of his jacket.

“I’m home,” he called, and the sound of his voice sent a thrill racing up Kairi’s spine. Her mum reached out and took her hand.

“We’re in the lounge,” she called.

“We? I didn’t know we were having company, I would have come home soo-”

He froze in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at Kairi. She smiled up at him.

“Hi, dad.”

He let out a surprised bark of laughter and held his arms wide, and Kairi didn’t hesitate. She leapt up from the couch and threw herself against him, burying her face in his neck as he span her wildly.

“Careful, Haru,” her mum admonished, though it was said with a fond smile. Her dad set her down and held her at arm’s length.

“You’ve grown!” he exclaimed. His hands slipped to her arms and he squeezed, his eyes wide. “And what are these?” He lifted her arm and jostled her back and forth, bending her arm and squeezing her muscles with a proud smile. Kairi laughed as he held her arms up as though she were flexing. “Look, Suzi, they’re bigger than mine!” Kairi’s cheeks flushed.

“ _Dad_ -”

“Leave her be, Haru,” her mum laughed. Kairi wriggled her way out of her dad’s grip and gave her mum a grateful smile.

“Well I suppose this calls for a celebration!” her dad boomed. His face lit up and he clapped his hands together. “We should go out to dinner. Kirin’s closed down while you were away – I know, we loved it too – but there’s a new place that’s just opened up across town. I’ve not been yet, but I’ve heard great things about their fish menu.” Kairi’s stomach churned and she grimaced. Her mum took Kairi’s hand and patted it with a reassuring smile.

“Why don’t we have a nice night in instead?” her mum suggested. She reached out to brush the hair from Kairi’s eyes. “You look exhausted, sweetheart. Why don’t you have a nice hot shower, put on your PJs, and we’ll get some food in?” Kairi turned to her dad with a shrug and a smile.

“I like her plan,” she said. He rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh.

“You two always did like to gang up on me,” he taunted. “So what do we want? Pizza? Chips? Noodles?” He looked so excited that Kairi didn’t have the heart to tell him that she’d eaten only a few hours before, and when her mum suggested they get a buffet of finger food from the Golden Sun Bistro Kairi smiled and nodded.

“A little bit of everything, coming right up,” her dad said with a grin. “I’ll be back soon with food and champagne.”

“Champagne?” Kairi asked. He nodded and looped an arm around her shoulders.

“Of course,” he said. “You turned eighteen last month, and we didn’t get to celebrate it. Better late than never!” Kairi blinked in surprise. She was eighteen now… it felt strange, especially when she hadn’t even celebrated being sixteen. Her father planted a kiss on her forehead and bid them goodbye, but before he could put his jacket back on Kairi had tackled him with a tight hug.

“I missed you, dad.” His deep chuckle tickled her cheek as she pressed her face against his chest, and he bent down to place another kiss on her crown.

“I missed you too, sweet-pea.”

Her mum ushered her upstairs, presenting her with a freshly laundered towel and promising to put Kairi’s pyjamas and her dressing gown through the tumble dryer to make them warm and cosy for when she was done. Kairi started the shower, and while she waited for the water to heat up she perched on the toilet lid and pulled her phone from her pocket.

Several messages were waiting for her – most from Sora who had bombarded her with pictures of all the things he had missed from around his home (his threadbare pyjama pants, the toy ship he’d built with his father which hung from the ceiling of his room, his favourite soda). There was a brief reply from Naminé, telling her it was okay to be nervous but to think about how great it would be to see her parents again (and, as usual, she hadn’t been wrong). The most recent message was from Axel.

_hey, you make it home ok?_

She glanced up. The bathroom was full of steam and the familiar scent of sandalwood and hibiscus, and she took a moment to drink it in before answering.

_Yeah. I’m home._


End file.
